


One Pack

by Amethystfairy1



Series: Amethyst's ABO Universe {With Friends!}! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Terushima Yuuji, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Yamaguchi Tadashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Arranged Courtships, Assault, Attempted Assault, Awkwardness, Beach Arc!, Beta Semi Eita, Childhood Trauma, Courtships, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Head Alpha Daichi, High School Reunions, I mean they're a pack so, I swear, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inaccurate descriptions of jobs and other things that I got off google, Insecurity, It's omega so I mean not really but still, Minor Violence, Modern Day Packs, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Daishou Suguru, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Hanamaki Takahiro, Omega Hinata Shoyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Or just made up tbh, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Past Suicide Attempt, Phobias, Possessive Behavior, Running Away, Scent Marking, Self-Doubt, Social Anxiety, Summer Vacation, The important stuff is accurate, Thunderstorms, Why is Thunderstorms a tag?, arranged mates, looooots of idiots, lots of ships, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 90
Words: 181,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: We might have been at odds once, or on opposite sides of the court, but we're together now. Now when you need a hand, just count on us. Any one of us. Don't hide your fears, your secrets, your pain, we'll get through it. Together. Maybe we don't have much at first, but we'll find our way up there. We'll find a way to work together. To live together and to grow together. Maybe you're not what you look like. Maybe you don't act your age. Maybe you're independent, scared, and alone. Chased and hunted, come to us. We'll protect you. Find a way to make you feel safe.Maybe we aren't perfect. But we're here. Together. One home. One team. One family.One Pack.





	1. Starting out. {Multiple}

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO!  
> One Pack is ready to hit the site! I hope this will turn out as well as my first ABO fic “By your Side” and I hope I’ll see plenty of familiar pen names in the comments! This first chapter is going to be a bit simple, just some explanations of MY interpretation of what a Pack in ABO is like, the pairings so far, and everyone whose in the pack. I’ll try to make it exciting though, and it’ll be pretty long thanks to me wanting to fit certain things in here right away. One thing I want to make clear about my interpretation of ABO is that I think the world is still very cutthroat, with plenty of dangerous people hanging around, rogues existing, that type of thing, but it still has it’s fair share of kindness and civilized systems. Let’s hit it off by joining everyones favorite Crow Mom! :D

“This doesn’t seem like it was a good idea, in hindsight...no turning back now though.” 

Suga murmured to his alpha as they all stood waiting at the station.

His mind thrummed with well over a dozen opinions, none of them very positive due to the harsh weather of winter. It was pouring down chilly rain in the dim hours of morning as they stood huddled together. Suga was currently pressed in between Daichi to his left, Kuroo at his back, Kenma to the other side, and Hinata leaning back against him, almost ready to fall asleep. It was disorienting at first, but over the past few months since they’d last added members he’d gotten used to it.

Being in a pack had it’s ups and downs, especially in a newly formed one. They’d been formed for just under two years now, and that was still basically a pup compared to packs that had been around for hundreds of years.

Ups were how he was always surrounded by trustworthy friends, and even when he was alone their scents, all of them shadowing his mate Daichi’s smell, warded off anyone with unkind intentions. However, downs were more common up until this point. It looks like that wasn’t going to be changing.

One of these downs was happening right now, they’d been forced to give up their old pack house due to growing to large, and running out of room. They had only had the former Karasuno team to bargain with in the beginning. Things had been simple then, with just the small group. He and Daichi had proposed the idea of forming a pack when financial struggles fresh out of college threatened to make it impossible for them to get a new apartment when they desperately needed the move. When they turned to their friends for some advice, it turned out many were in similar situations. Kageyama and Hinata had the orange haired omegas college loans hanging over his head since his single mother couldn’t afford enough to fully pay out his tuition. Asahi and Nishinoya were having a hard time, not to mention Ennoshita and Tanaka, who were also fighting off debts. Kiyoko and Yachi were pretty well off, but with all of their friends having such a hard time keeping their heads above water, not to mention Yachi’s anxiety making it hard for Kiyoko to leave her alone for very long, it was a no brainer. 

That was why, back then, they formed their pack out of just these mentioned above. A month later, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had shown up on their doorstep, having heard of the formation via Hinata. The two independent alphas were roommates, but even with their earnings combined they were barely staying afloat. 

Welcomed with open arms into the house for the night, they wound up staying for their lifetimes, and joining as well.

It was easier once they were a pack. Kiyoko could work without worry, knowing at least one person she trusted was home at the Pack House at any hour of day to take care of her omegian mate. As it turned out, there were assisting services in place for student loans on pack mates, which helped many of them dig their ways out of their holes.

The modest two story house they’d rented was more then enough for them, with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sharing a room. They ate dinner at three different tables pushed together in the dining room. Who cared if Asahi's head occasionally hit the light fixture, or if Daichi, at the head of the table, had his back pushed up to the wall due to lack of space? Who cared they were tangling feet under the tables that were far to small, knocking elbows and bumping shoulders.? No one could complain.

Twelve of them, the original dream team, together, safe, and happy. Except this time it wasn’t about volleyball.

Even though they set up a net in the backyard and played on Saturday afternoons when everyone was together. Tsukishima still pissed off Kageyama by calling him the king. Yamaguchi’s serve still made everyone want to maim him. Nishinoya’s rolling thunder was still in full force, and Asahi still managed to peg Hinata in the face. Daichi still received will all the vigor of being in the prelim finals, and Suga still pulled off a ridiculous sync attack. Yachi still ran to get water bottles for everyone, and Kiyoko managed to knock a water bottle over with her serve, which caused Noya and Tanaka to worship her even more.

For six months, this life had been perfect enough. Sure, financially they weren’t perfect, but things weren’t as bad as before. There were no debts threatening to eject them from their home, and everyone was fairly good with their money, saving enough to each give a personal contribution to the rent of the house. They had enough to feed every mouth, and no one was ever cold (except that one time during their first winter together when the furnace gave out for a few days, and everyone sat on a pile of bedding in the living room in a giant cuddle pile for warmth) so things were fine. 

Suga sighed, watching his breath form a cloud in front of his face as he wrapped his old blue scarf tighter around his neck.

_Well...things were pretty great...and I was honestly thinking we could stay right in that spot for years altogether...I certainly wouldn’t have minded...until..._

 

**_Eight months ago._ **

 

“Shimizu-san, you’re amazing!” Tanaka practically cried as he devoured more of the she-alphas cooking.

Kiyoko giggled at the way him and Nishinoya were tucking into the food.

“Thank you, I’m happy everyone likes it.”

“Yeah, this is spectacular, Kiyoko!” Suga had to agree as he took another bite of steaming rice from his plate.

“You too, Hitoka.” Hinata commented offhandedly.

The blonde squeaked from where she sat at her mates side.

“O-Oh...thank you.” She managed.

“Not to mention Chikara!” Tanaka pointed out with a smile in his mates direction.

The black haired omega rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever you say.” 

Kageyama gave a strange nod type thing to show he approved of the food as he continued eating, and chatter reigned, banter flying back and forth over the table. 

Hinata jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Normally, he wouldn’t answer it while at the table, but when he saw who was calling him, he _had_ too.

Excusing himself, he moved towards the window near the kitchen and flicked open the phone.

“Kenma?”

“Shouyou!” The breathless voice gasped into the speaker.

“Kenma, what’s wrong? You never call, you always text!”

Hinata could hear from the clatter on the other end of the line that Kenma was running.

“Me and Kuroo were waiting at the train station to go to Tokyo to try and get some sort of work there, but there’s this rogue pack prowling around, and they could tell we were independent omegas. Now they’re chasing us, they won’t stop, and no ones around to help.”

Thunder boomed in the sky overhead and Hinata heard Kenma hiss at the sound. 

Meaning they were listening to the same clap.

Hinata squawked in panic. “Where are you?”

“We’re near that place you and me met last for lunch once. I don’t remember the name, but we’re a few streets down from there...Kuroo’s with me but none of these houses are answering their doors! There’s no where to hide either!”

Hinata gasped. “That’s not far from our pack house! Hold on, there’s a shop near us with a really big sign that has a rose on it, do you see that?”

By now the rest of his pack mates were on their feet, having listened in to the conversation.

Kenma frantic breathing rattled through the speaker as he looked around.

“I can see it! Through the houses, in between, we’re on the street one away from the front of it!”

Hinata nodded. “We’ll go outside, try and come toward that shop!” 

“O-Ok! Please hurry, they’re getting closer and Kuroo tripped earlier, so his arm is bleeding pretty badly...I’m really scared, Shouyou.”

Hinata replied hurriedly. “Come towards the store! We’ll meet you there! I’ll bring Kageyama!”

He shut the phone and jammed it in his pocket.

“Kenma and Kuroo are being chased by a rogue pack, he said he’s one street down from the flower shop!”

“Well what are we waiting for?” Kageyama shot to grab his shoes, Hinata behind him.

Daichi was the ultimate verdict for just about everything they did, so when he ran to jam his shoes on, everyone else followed.

They poured out the door and onto their front yard.

Everyone was soaked in a matter of moments.

Squinting through the downpour, the group ran towards the shop.

Once they arrived in the parking lot, under the large rose sign, Nishinoya looked back and forth, putting up a forearm to shield his eyes from the harsh wind plucking at his white tee shirt.

“I can’t see anything! It’s pouring sheets!” He reported, his usually spiky hair flattened by the rain.

“Hinata, did you ask what they were wearing?” Sugawara turned to ask.

The orange haired boy shook his head. “It’s Kenma and Kuroo! So I’d guess something red, literally everything they own is either black or red!”

Tsukishima wiped his glasses on the edge of his shirt and gazed through the maze of buildings. The flower shop was out front to the neighborhood their pack house was in, with more establishments to the other side. 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi pointed towards the back of the shop.

Sure enough, pounding footsteps could barely be heard over the thunderclap. Lightning lit the sky and Hinata saw the one who’d called him for help earlier.

“Kenma!” He shouted, his throat straining at the volume. 

“Kuroo-san!” Yamaguchi shouted against the driving rain.

“Kuroo-san!” 

“Kenma!”

“Kozume-san!”

“Kenma-san!”

“Kuroo!” 

Everyone lent their voices, shouting loud as possible.

Daichi led the way around the shop and the next thing Hinata knew he was being plowed into by his bottle blonde friend.

“Kenma! You’re ok!” Hinata locked his arms around his fellow omegas waist. 

“Are you alright, Kozume-san?” Yamaguchi asked worriedly.

Panicked golden eyes darted from face to face. 

“They caught Kuroo.” He whispered.

Tsukishima took off, Nishinoya, Daichi, and Tanaka on his heels. 

“Yuu!” Asahi groaned before racing after his own mate, the rest of the alphas following in quick succession. 

Nishinoya was one feisty omega who could take a hit, but he didn’t want him getting into a fight.

“Let go of me, you son of a bitch!” 

When they got farther down the street, they saw a group of five bulky alphas surrounding Tetsurou, who had just apparently kicked himself free of their grasp.

“What sort of biological experiment made you? You ain’t omega!”

Kuroo backed away from them, grasping at his arm, which sure enough was badly scraped, the skin ripped open and blood dripping down towards his hand. 

“Then why are you chasing me, asshole? If I’m such a freak, leave me alone!” 

That didn’t seem to be high on any of their agendas, seeing as one of them, who was tall as and bulkier then Kuroo was made a move towards him.

Well, lucky for Tsukishima, he’d gained a few inches since high school, not to mention he’d been taller then Kuroo in the first place.

He stepped in between Tetsurou and the offender and shoved the man away.  
“Back off!” The glasses donning younger barked.

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Tsukki!” 

The blonde’s honey gold eyes glared down the group as his other pack mates started running up.

“Noya, please take Kuroo-san back to the others.” Kiyoko whispered.

“Right! Come on, rooster head!” The former libero took ahold of Kuroo’s non injured arm and pulled.

“I am not leaving you guys to deal with _my_ mess.” The older replied, pulling his arm free.

Tsukishima leveled his eyes at the slate gray of the cat like mans and spoke.

“You’re no help here, so get out of the way. All you’re doing here is provoking them. Go back with Noya-san, _now._ ”

A throb hit the older, still very omega, heart and he nodded jerkily, subconsciously dropping his gaze down.

“Dammit...f-fine.” He stuttered before Nishinoya dragged him off.

“Kuroo!” Kenma latched onto his best friends arm the second they came into sight.

Ennoshita looked up at the dreadful storm and pointed towards their street.

“Let’s go home, it’s seven versus, as Kenma said, five. We’re no safer out here alone. They’ll come straight back home.” 

Kuroo looked out to where they’d left the confrontation and his lips twisted into a scowl.

“I can’t believe we’re just going to let them fight for us when we aren’t even one of them. I can’t stand it.” 

Kenma fixed him with his golden stare as they followed the others.

“You’re hurt, and you can’t fight off five alphas by yourself. I’d be no help. That’s just how it works when you’re independent, but down to your DNA you’re built to depend on others.”

They made it back to the house and soon enough Hinata returned with all the towels in their possession.

Suga guided Kuroo to the bathroom on the second floor.

“Sit on the toilet lid.” The silver haired man ordered. 

Kuroo obliged. 

“So, what were you two doing, taking the night train to Tokyo? Don’t you know how dangerous it gets both there and here once the sun goes down? Rogue packs come out of the woodwork all the time.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Cheapest tickets.” 

Suga sighed as he patted antiseptic on the black haired mans badly scraped forearm. Tetsurou hissed as the chemical burned, cleaning away the gravel and dirt that had been lodged when he’d fallen.

“Have you two been running alone like this since college?” Suga asked.

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah. I never got any courtship offers in high school or college. Kenma always stuck close to me, and anyone from far away would assume I was an alpha or beta. Not to mention that Kitten isn’t exactly social. No one wants us so we stuck together. Still do.” 

Koushi rolled his eyes as he stood, opening the medicine cabinet above the toilet and pulling out a roll of bandages. 

He squatted down again and wrapped up Kuroo’s arm.

“Be careful, don’t move it around a ton.” He warned, even as a sickening red started to stain the worst bleeding area of the injury.

Kuroo feinted his usual nonchalant snark.

“I’ve been hit with worse.”  
“Sure you have.” Suga replied with a shake of his head.

When the front door opened and closed downstairs, he gave a cry and ran out.

Kuroo tenderly poked at the bandages, making sure they were secure before he stood and walked to the edge of the stairs. He watched through the banister as Suga planted a kiss on Daichi’s forehead.

“You beat them up?” As if he had to ask.

The stocky man shrugged. “They were asking for it.”

Hinata was worriedly, and for once gently, examining Kageyama’s bloody knuckles, while Yachi was stroking the purpling bruise Kiyoko was nursing to her cheek.

“It was nothing, really, Hitoka. Just a little clip. I took him down for it, I promise.” She whispered.

“Tsukki! Your glasses!” 

Kuroo felt his blood run cold.

“I’m fine, as if you can talk with your nose bleeding. Where is Kuroo-san?”

Suga pointed up to the ceiling and Tsukishima nodded in understanding.

“Tsukki, you have a black eye, be careful!” Yamaguchi clucked as the blonde moved into the living room, dropping his mangled frames to the ground.

Ennoshita bent and picked them up.

“How are you going to be able to see?” He demanded.

“I can always wear my old sports pair until I get new ones. No big deal. Besides, I’m nearsighted, so I can see things close to me no problem.” 

Tsukishima answered calmly. 

Suga looked around at their returned alphas.

“Nothing broken? Nothing torn?” 

All shakes of heads, and quiet ‘no’s. 

“Anything bleeding?” 

Tanaka put his hand up, “My nose is going, but I just need some tissues.”  
“Here, here, I got them!” His mate was at his side immediately, offering forward a box of tissues. He turned to give Yamaguchi a few as well.

“Kozume-san, are you ok?” 

Yamaguchi had made his way into the living room once he plugged up his nose, where the bottle blonde had collapsed into the armchair.

“I think so...thank you. You didn’t have to help us.” He murmured.

Yamaguchi smiled. “You’re our friends! Of course we helped!” 

Suga then saw Tetsurou standing at the top of the stairs and beckoned him down.

Kuroo swore he imagined the slight softening of a certain blondes eyes when he made an appearance.

Kuroo settled onto the couch near Kenma, who instantly looked to his arm.

“I’ll be fine, Kitten.” Tetsurou promised.

The rest of the pack that had teamed up to rescue him entered, some dropped to sit on the carpet while others piled onto the remaining couch and armchair.

“So...” Kiyoko began as she rung out her silky black hair with a towel.

“...what do you two intend to do?” 

Kenma looked down guiltily and Kuroo took to speaking for the two of them as he usually did.

“We don’t want to be a burden. You guys saved us, and...thank you. I don’t know what those guys might have done. One night here and we’re gone tomorrow morning.” 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid I can’t allow that.”  
Kuroo waited for someone else to speak up, but no one did. 

_He’s top dog, then._

The omega made a mental note of this.

Without so much as a bat of an eyelash, the taller man stood.

“We’ll find somewhere to stay then. Thank you again for...” 

Daichi stood as well and gave him a playful smirk.

“I meant I was thinking you two should stay for good.”

Kenma’s golden eyes widened and Hinata pounced on him, squeezing in next to him in the armchair.

“Yeah! You can join our pack, Kenma! It would be safer for you guys! We’ve got one more room to spare!” 

Suga tapped his chin with his finger. “We do, actually. We’ve been using it as a storage room, but I’m sure we can fit that stuff in the basement.” 

Tsukishima, who was leaning on the back of the couch, snickered.

“Unless you guys want to go back out into the thunderstorm, that is. We can always just run the vacuum to scare you felines off if needed.”  
“Nice, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi chimed in with good humor.

Kuroo glanced back at him, then down to Kenma, and easily read those slitted eyes gazing up to him.

_I’d like this._

Kuroo then put his palms up in an uncaring gesture.

“If you insist. Though we’re both broke, so...”

“The cafe I work at is looking for help.” Hinata said, putting his hand up.

“So is the florist, that’s where I work!” Hitoka chirped.

Kuroo sat back against the couch again. 

“I call the cafe, I’m pretty sure I’d scare away anyone at the florist.”

Yamaguchi frowned. “Don’t get down on yourself that easily.”  
Kuroo scoffed. “Then go ahead and tell me it isn’t true.”

Kuroo and Kenma joined the pack that night. The next day they found themselves filled with a dizzying array of opinions and feelings bursting through their heads.

Though, of course, that was just how packs functioned.

 

**_Present day._ **

 

Suga looked around at their pack now, eight months later.

They’d moved pack houses shortly after Yaku and Lev had joined, the two of them having heard of the pack and come to join.

After welcoming them, they’d grown once more with the additions of Hanamaki and Mattsukawa from Seijoh. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were right behind them. A few months passed in the new house, not far from their old one, with the halls constantly filled with the Seijoh meme team singing disney songs, Oikawa screaming at them, and Iwaizumi helping absolutely anywhere he could. 

Sugawara himself didn’t mind the growth. Even when two couples from Shiratorizawa, Ushiwaka with Tendou, and Semi shortly thereafter with Shirabu, joined, it wasn’t annoying. 

In fact, the ash blonde mused, he doubted that anyone thought it was annoying. The pack had been formed so that people could join when they needed a family thEY didn’t have. Support they couldn’t find. Even a hand when they were in their worst places. 

Semi and Shirabu had been the last to join, and now their group was waiting, bags in hand, for the early morning train into the city.

They’d moved up north further as a general decision. Everyone had thought it would be for the best. The ones among them with career diploma’s, such as Yaku with his architectural design, Lev in graphic design, Suga in medicine, Daichi in physical therapy, along with many of the others who’d finished college, could get higher paying jobs. 

As they were waiting, Kuroo was on the phone with Bokuto, as it appeared from how often he used the word ‘bro’ in conversation.

After a while, he pressed the speaker to his chest and looked to Daichi.

“Bo wanted to know if he and Akkashi could meet us in the city in a day or two. They want to...y’know, join up.” He waved a hand at the head alpha.

Daichi smiled thinly. “More the merrier, but doesn’t Akkashi have an actual career job as a nurse in Tokyo?”

Kuroo frowned. “Bokuto told me they had a massive budget cut. Akkashi was let go of, along with dozens of other nurses they decided they didn’t need. Bo gave up his college coaching to move up here so Akkashi might be able to get another nursing job in the city hospital.”  
Daichi was the type to be strict but warm. There was a reason all the first years in high school had called him ‘Dad-chi’ after all. 

“Sure. We’ve turned that around before. Tell him he and Akkashi are welcome.”

Kuroo gave a barely there sigh of relief before putting the phone back to her ear.  
“Hey, bro. Sawamura said it was fine. He said you guys are welcome. I will. Ok. See you soon, bro. Bye.”

Kuroo hung up his phone and tucked it into his pocket before speaking again.

“Sawamura. He wanted to me to tell you he’s really grateful, but he understand if you don’t have the room. You’re free to change your mind.”  
Daichi crossed his arms. “Appreciated, but I won’t be. We formed this pack because most of us were out of work and down on luck. That’s how we’ll be now as well.”

The train finally arrived and they all boarded.

They’d placed their furniture, and any big belongings, in moving to be stored in the city until they got a new pack house.

Suga scrolled through his phone as the group started nodding off one by one.

“Looks like this one might be nice.” He murmured.

Yaku, seated next to him, leaned over to see what he was talking about.

“Wow, that price isn’t bad, and if it’s interior entrance that would be good, with a lobby and doorman and such, it’s safer. It’s negotiable as well. How many rooms?” The shorter omega questioned.

Suga scrolled down a bit further.

“Fourteen, full size.” 

Yaku whistled. “Definitely not bad. It’s a level in a complex as well, right?”

Suga hummed to affirm.

“What level?”

Suga scanned the screen.

“Looks like six, nine, and eleven are available.” 

Yaku nodded. “It’s a steal. Hopefully we can snag it. Daichi might even be able to talk down the price if he can stop being so nice.” 

Suga smiled to hide his worry.

After all, if they didn’t get this, they weren’t sure where they were staying that night.

“Here’s hoping.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments help Suga stop worrying too much! Thanks so much for reading and please read again next time to help this story get off the ground! :D


	2. To be the Head Omega {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some people coming back fro By your Side to read, thank you so much for returning, I am so glad to see it that some of you guys saw this! :D Please enjoy!

**_In the city._ **

 

 

“Yeah...I am totally cool with this. If this is a thing, then...I’m on board.” Hanamaki was the first to speak up as the pack, bundled in their sweaters, with scarfs pulled over their noses, stared up at the massive skyscraper that served as a multi level pack house of sorts. Each level could support a pack, and some larger packs would rent out two, or even three levels. The building was massive, with tinted windows floor to ceiling to the far side, and gorgeous steel working.

Yaku’s eyes practically bugged and Lev smiled.  
“Your designs top this, Mori.”  
“My designs are on _paper_ still.” Yaku replied as he stared up at the structure.

Hinata jumped up and down twice. “We’re gonna get to live here? Cool!” He shouted.

Tsukishima scoffed. “That’s if Daichi-san can haggle us a lease. Calm down, sunshine boy.” 

Kageyama shot him a glare. “Let him get excited. Daichi-san will surely be able to get us a home here.” 

Yamaguchi moved in between the two alphas, putting his hands up in a peace gesture.

“Calm down you guys, theres no point in fighting!”

Oikawa laughed. “Come on, Yama-chan, they act like that all the time!” 

Iwaizumi grunted in agreement. “Can’t say I haven’t ever seen them not at each others throats.”

Yamaguchi deflated. “I’m just trying to keep everyone happy for the time being.”  
Oikawa gave him several overly strong pats on the back.

“Buck up, Yama-chan! Everyone’s plenty happy!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “We’re all cold, semi-wet, and technically homeless.   Yeah, I’m just peachy.”  
Oikawa scowled and poked his mate in the cheek. “Silver linings, Iwa-chan! We’re all together, and we’re not broke. We have enough to get a nice place and all of us can get good jobs and then we’ll all be even happier!” 

Ushijima, who was standing near them with Tendou, nodded twice.

“I fully agree with Oikawa, this is better for us as a whole.”

Oikawa looked rather disgruntled with his arch enemy since junior high agreeing with him, but relented.

“Not to mention Dai-chan will totally get us this place! Not even a question!”

Daichi swallowed hard.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” 

Suga patted his mate on the shoulder gently.  
“Sure you can, love. Remember that face you used to scare the first years, and Asahi most of the time?”

“Hey!” The former ace protested weakly from where he stood next to them with Nishinoya at his side.

“I do.” Daichi answered firmly.  
“Then use that! Pretend that big old business man is just a kouhai, and scare his pants off. Besides...”  
Suga leaned in and whispered into Daichi’s ear.

“I know you hate advantages, but I saw online that he’s only a beta.”

Daichi frowned and gave Suga a skeptical raise of the eyebrow.  
“I’ll do my best.” He said finally before they all headed inside.

“It was so cold!” Yachi cried out, hugging herself and mock shivering.

Kiyoko pulled the younger girl flush against her side.

“I can keep you warm.” She volunteered.

Tanaka watched this tearfully. “They’re so adorable.”  
Ennoshita gave an exhausted sigh. “You’re such an idiot” He muttered.

Tanaka rounded on him. “That’s probably bad for you, yet here we are anyway.”  
Ennoshita’s face lit up bright red and Nishinoya started laughing at him, all the while Suga walked up to the desk, while Daichi tried to corral everyone into the lobby seating area.

“Hello, we’re here to discuss rent on a pack level?”

The alpha at the desk gave him a sympathetic look as she spoke.  
“Sorry dear, but Mr. Onadi ordered to have his schedule cleared for the rest of the afternoon. You’d have to come back tomorrow.”  
Suga stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and leaned on the desk, tucking one hand up to move some of his ash blonde hair behind his ears.

“Are you sure? All of our pack made the trip to try and find a home here, and it’s so very cold outside. The storms wind makes it no better either.”  
Suga watched the woman consider it.

_Alphas generally desire to claim. Once they’ve gotten that out of the way, like this woman has, I can scent she’s mated to a beta, they’re second strongest natural urge is to protect._

Suga turned when Yachi walked up. “A-Are we going to be able to g-get the level?” 

Watching the woman from the corner of his eye, Koushi ran a hand through the girls hair.

“Looks like we’ll have to head back out and wander around to find somewhere for the night.”

Yachi gave a cry of dismay, her personality generally leading her to expect the worse, and react accordingly.

_No one better could have come over right now, all I need is a bit of her adorable bumbling to seal the deal._

Suga plotted in his head as Yachi cried out.

“It’s freezing out, though! Even with the spare coat from Azumane-san!” 

Asahi had offered Yachi his old coat when he’d noticed how cold the omega was prone to getting. Kiyoko had accepted it (after it had been washed throughly clean of his scent and scented by the she-alpha) so now Hitoka was bundled up in the overlong black coat. Her pink scarf hugged around her neck, and her cheeks flushed pink from the weather and harsh wind with it’s stormy skies. The rain had given out for now, but it didn’t look like that would last very long.

“Where are we supposed to go, we only came with the bags on our backs!” The blonde proceeded with her panic.

Suga sighed, easily emitting his usual motherly aura. 

“Sorry, but there’s nothing we can do about it. The boss here is too tired to spare _just a few minutes_ to speak with our head, so we’ll just have to tough it out. C’mon, let’s go.”  
He then turned back to the woman behind the desk.  
“Thank you for your time.” 

He began leading Yachi back towards the area where all the others were waiting, but before he could the she-alpha behind the desk put her hand up.

“Wait! I’m sure Mr. Onadi wouldn’t mind sparing just a few minutes, he’ll be off for the rest of the day. Is your head here now?”  
Suga spun around with a radiant smile.  
“Wonderful! Oh, thank you so much! Yes, he’s here now. Daichi!”

He turned his head back and called for his mate, who came striding over at once.

“She said she can fit us in.”  
Daichi put a hand to his chest.

“Thank god. Kenma is already having a hard time functioning, with this cold it’s gotten worse. Thank you very much.” 

He directed this to the woman behind the counter. 

The woman replied in turn, and as she typed on her computer, setting up some function or another that would put them in the schedule, she spoke.

“You are a new group on the block, aren’t you?”

Daichi nodded, now that he was here, he took over most of the speaking from the omega at his side.

“Yes, we formed just under two years ago.” 

The woman hummed. “You’ll have to do some work if you want to be well recognized in the society. Is your membership leaning to any side?”

Daichi shrugged in response. “Mostly even. We have twelve omegas, thirteen alphas, and one beta.” 

Another nod. “Impressive amount for such a young group.” 

Suga glowed. “Thank you. We’ve been working pretty hard to keep it up, but recently we grew to large for our old pack house. It was in everyones best interest to try and move out here, so here we are!” 

The woman’s gaze flicked across her screen and she then gestured to Daichi.

“The first office off this hallway, he said he’s got enough time to discuss with you.”  
Daichi shot a glance back over to the rest of the pack.

It was a lot of pressure, all of them were relying on him to get them a home. It was especially valuable to those such as Kenma and Yachi, who didn’t do well with long periods of exposure. Though Yachi for the cold, and Kenma for his social anxiety. Numerous other members of the pack had issues with certain factors if they were to have to spend the day out in the streets. Takahiro would panic if he got separated (something his alpha Mattsukawa shamelessly used to his advantage in order to hold hands with him all the time) and this didn’t mention the hateful glances Yaku and Kuroo received 

thank to their atypical appearances, which were strongly counteracted by their sweet scents. Tendou dealt with this too, but he had developed the innate skill of ignoring the haters. Other then this, you had Asahi’s inferiority complex, but at it’s most Daichi was worried for Kenma and Yachi. The two of them were going to be the most damaged by spending the day trouping around the city trying to find a place for the night. 

As he made his way down the hall, Daichi’s mind wandered to this.

_Kenma especially. All he has to hold onto is his pack bond with us, but not with any one person strongly. I need to talk to Yamaguchi about his ridiculous dancing around, because Kenma really needs him, and soon._

It was obvious to everyone except Kenma that Yamaguchi was head over heels for the small omega. Had been ever since their first practice match. He’d given up on his chance once Kenma had graduated and moved on, only now heard from through texts to Hinata. Naturally, when Kenma and Kuroo had arrived during that god awful thunderstorm, Yamaguchi’s crush had been reignited in it’s entirety. Especially now that he was living in the same house as the bottle blonde. Kuroo was fine with it, and it wasn’t easy to gain his acceptance for anyone wishing to date his best friend since childhood. 

Before his thoughts could run off any further, the head alpha reeled them back in as he stood in front of the office door.

Exhaling, he stoned his eyes and face, trying to put on a look of determination.

_Everyone is counting on me for this. I won’t let them down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with my other ABO, I'll try my best for daily updates, but if I don't update one day, it doesn't mean you should start searching for me in a ditch in the side of the road *At least I really hope not ;-;* Anyway, for that I'll be trying my best, but it might drop to once every two days or once ever three days if I have less time. Thank you so much for reading, please drop a comment, they help Daichi be more intimidating! Let me know how it was, thanks for reading! :D


	3. To be the Head Alpha {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Units of money are not real, I was just trying to make them sound professional, I guess? I probably failed but it looks better then just vague talk of prices without numbers. Please enjoy!

**_The Pack Building_ **

 

Daichi opened the door to the office and had to resist the urge to call the man behind the counter ‘vice principal’. 

The piebald old beta could have been twins with the man that had bemoaned the volleyball team all those years ago.

He entered and offered his hand.

“Sawamura Daichi, a pleasure.”

_Act like you’re the one doing him a favor._

This advice had come from Kuroo, unsurprisingly enough, considering the mans manipulative way of both playing and living. 

“Onadi Ryuu, the same.” The man stood and shook Daichi’s hand.

The alpha gave a firm grasp and released after but a second of tension.

The older gave him an appraising look. 

Daichi didn’t break his determined, calculating face.

_Leave a powerful first impression, make him think you’re scarier then you are!_

Advice given by his mate. Figures, seeing as everyone thought Sugawara was a kind spirited angel. He could actually descend into the depths of hell and become demon spawn if necessary.

Onadi sat back down with a huff, his stomach settling over his legs, and Daichi spoke up in the absence of voice.

“I am the head alpha of a new pack here in the city, we’re looking to move into one of your levels.”

Onadi hummed, having known this already. He scratched his double chin thoughtfully.

“How many rooms are you looking to need?”

_Always have your information lined up. Never stumble or stutter, or they’ll think you don’t know your own group well, thereby marking you irresponsible._

Iwaizumi had given this advice, when he’d partially entrusted his own safety, and more valuably that of Tooru’s, into Daichi’s hands when they’d entered the pack. Daichi remembered that they’d come strictly to help Hanamaki and Mattsukawa move in, as well as see the old friends.

Oikawa hadn’t been present, he’d been off talking with Suga and Noya about something while Kageyama avoided him like the plague. Iwaizumi had been intense about the topic of having all information in order. He wanted to be sure he was handing partial control over his and his mates life over to someone he could trust.

If Daichi was anything he was trustworthy, and shortly after the visit, the former ace and captain arrived with bags in hand. 

Oikawa whined that Iwaizumi had sprung this on them without any type of planning. Hajime elected it was better if he didn’t know of the grilling he’d given Sawamura.

Best to let him spin his own tales. 

“We have two independent omegas, two independent alphas, nine alpha omega couples, and one omega beta couple. As well as another alpha omega couple who will be joining us once we’ve settled in here, arrangements have already been made.”

This slipped seamlessly from Daichi’s tongue without a worry of messing up. He’d not found it difficult to memorize his packs numbers, seeing as all of them were buzzing around his head at the moment.

_Lev just insulted Morisuke’s height again..._

Daichi noted in his head, and far off through the office wall you could hear Lev shout out in pain, then a thud, likely from being kicked in the shins by his omegian mate and falling to the ground.

The beta man raised an eyebrow, showing that this confident recital made a good impression.

“Well, the downpayment to move in is 10,000, with the rent being 6,000 per month. This covers for heating, cooling, electricity, TV and unlimited usage of the buildings high speed internet. Paid in one flat fee, so you’ll be paying us directly, no matter which member of your pack or whoever you have helping makes the money.”

Daichi frowned slightly, as if off put by the price.

Internally, he was celebrating.

_Suga was right, that’s a rip off price!_

“That sounds fair enough. When do you think we can move in?”

The man widened his eyes, seeming surprised that the price was settled so easily. 

_If you plan to gain something else, always be prepared to give up something in return. Whatever plans you have you must make sacrifices for them._

Daichi couldn’t remember well exactly when, but he knew Kenma had told him that. Perhaps while he was playing some sort of potion magic game. Most likely. Either way, it was good advice. He’d been Nekoma’s brain for a reason, after all. He was smart and tactically a genius.

Daichi was starting to worry, seeing as his pack contained a dangerous amount of individuals who found manipulation of others all to easy.

_At least..._

He noted.

_...I know they’ll all be doing it for the good of the group._

“I should be able to have it ready by early next week.”

Daichi steeled his gaze.

_Now this is where I take that sacrifice of lowering the price._

“I was hoping a bit sooner.” He said firstly, testing the waters.

The man scratched the bridge of his nose.

“Alright...four days is likely the fastest we could get it done. I can understand for a young group like you all of you want to get in as fast as possible.”

_Never underestimate a good sympathy card!_

Daichi knew Oikawa had said that. 

Whenever, where ever, or why, he couldn’t tell you, but the only voice the head alpha could hear in his head saying those words where unmistakably those of the former, _still_ according to Hinata, Grand King.

“Well...is there anything you could do to get it ready by tonight?”

“Tonight?” Onadi’s instant rejection of the idea was not heard, he only sounded mildly surprised, meaning the stocky alpha had a shot.

He took it.

“You see, several members of my pack have very bad anxiety issues, especially one certain member of ours. He’s an omega and he can’t deal with social interaction for very long. Being out and about in the city for more then two hours would likely get him into a breakdown. There is another member as well who can’t deal with new places, so I want to get her safely in as soon as possible, without having to make her bounce rooms for several nights. Another member of ours isn’t exactly impaired in any way, but he manages to get lost if left alone for more then two seconds, and his mate is anything if nonchalant when he goes missing, so...setting them all loose in the city is not high on my list of things to do.”

Onadi exhaled heavily through his nose.

“Four days is really the soonest, _kid_ , I can’t very well pull out half the staff to get things ready for just for you.”

Daichi fixed his mouth into a narrow line at the address.

_When people look down you, just kick them onto their knees so they’ll all have to look up._

Classic Morisuke talk, considering he practiced what he preached quite literally, but Daichi was aiming for a more figurative approach.

The tanned alpha spoke with a slight darkening to his tone.

“Several of my pack mates cannot cope well with the situation at hand, and you expect me to go back out there and explain to them that they’ll have to fact their worse nightmare, just because it’s an inconvenience to you?” 

Onadi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Not very obvious, but all the same, it was a defensive posture. 

_Good._

The mind games Daichi was trying to play were probably better left to people like Tsukishima or Kuroo. What he wouldn’t have given to send one of them in here in his place. Unfortunately, Tsukishima wasn’t head alpha, and Kuroo was even further out of the question, seeing as he wasn’t even engaged in a courtship yet, nor was he a forming member. Sawamura himself was good as a anchor, to shore up the pinball game of personalities that made up his pack.

It was partially the reason he was elected to be the Head Alpha. The one who made the decisions. At first, he had accepted because being captain of Karasuno years ago, it had only made sense. When people like Iwaizumi, Mattsukawa, Lev, Ushijima and even Semi had arrived, he’d expected to have to relinquish the spot. 

Not so, even the newcomers had agreed he was best for the position. He wasn’t really up for the subtle tricks or advantages, preferring to be honest and straightforward.

Now, though, if it gave his family a better chance at a safe home to sleep in by tonight, he was sure as hell willing to wake up the slumbering monster hiding deep within his heart.

_So it’s up to me to make sure we get in there today. It's what they're all counting on me for._

“I’m sorry, boy, but there’s not much I can do about it. You should have come earlier.” 

Daichi narrowed his eyes, lit ablaze with a sudden fury. 

He felt it burn, licking at his chest. His inner beast had always been remarkably easy to control. Easy to anger, but easy to calm as well. 

This time, Daichi wanted it angry. He was going to scare the hell out of this old man who thought just a simple ‘shoo boy’ could get rid of him.

“So you’re telling me to make my entire pack, whom may I just say have been up since 4 AM, spend the day out in the city trying to find some crappy motel? What do you pay your staff for, lazing around?” 

Daichi knew had he been up against another alpha this never would have worked, he would have had to crank the threat factor up through the roof, to the point where he would probably not have been able to calm down very quickly. It was an option with Suga around, but an unfavorable one.

Seeing as Onadi here was a beta, this is a very different story.

The man’s eyes widened, and Daichi could tell he was pretty throughly intimidated. The stocky alpha could scent the sweat glands of the older man acting up, signaling nervousness, and the flitting of his eyes gave away his indecisiveness.

He cocked his head to the side slightly.

“Would _you_ like to go and explain to a socially inept, easily spooked, anxious omega, a year my junior, that he has to go and wander around through bustling crowds for the next possibly four days? Or better yet, explain it to his _alpha_.” 

Now this was risking it. 

Kenma didn’t _have_ an alpha, therefore if Onadi was bold enough to take him up on this, Daichi would be proven a lier. Beta or not, Onadi had a nose, he could scent upon meeting Kenma if the young man were mated or not.

Of course, though, the older man was already close to caving from Daichi’s previous words, so really, all it took was one more little push.

The head alpha stood up out of his chair and leaned with his palms on the mans desk, widened his eyes with an air of madness.

_“Well?”_

He asked as he drilled him with viciously focused brown irises.

A few moments later, Daichi walked out of the office, leaving Onadi scrambling to round up his staff to prepare their new level in the next five hours behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's scary! :D Which is what I was aiming for! Anyway, please drop a comment, they help Mr. Onadi recover from his conversation with Daichi! Let me know what you think, what ships you want focused on, and other suggestions! We're gonna have some Meme Team Angst *Is that even a thing? It is now.* in the chapter, so please check it out! Have a nice day!


	4. Alone in the Crowd {MattsuHana}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter four!

  ** _The Pack Building._**

 

 

When Daichi approached, everyones heads instantly popped up, everyone who was sitting coming to a stand.

Daichi exhaled heavily before grinning.

“We move in tonight.”  
The next few minutes were a cacophony of noise as Suga jumped on him, Takahiro and Issei started singing ‘We are the Champions’, Hitoka jumped on Kiyoko, squealing with joy, and everyone else started exclaiming excitedly.

Lev picked Morisuke clear up off the ground, but the omega was quick to uppercut him in the jaw and make the half russian drop him again.

Daichi smiled, “Alright, everyone, next up, let’s get somewhere to hunker down for the next few hours until they’re set for us to get moving in.”

“We skipped breakfast, we could all use something to eat. It will also be a good way to pass time.” Kiyoko commented.

“Yeah, I’m starved!” Noya exclaimed.

The motion was passed, and the group headed out into the street.

Daichi looked around at the massive amount of people clogging the sidewalks, and called back.  
“Try to stay together!”

“Buddy system!” Tanaka shouted before instantly pouncing onto Ennoshita’s back.  
“Oy! Get off!” The black haired man squirmed as Kiyoko gracefully linked hands with Hitoka. Nishinoya was all to happy to grab onto Asahi’s arm, and Tendou hadn’t let go of Ushiwaka’s hand since they’d gotten off the train. Semi tried to put an arm around Shirabu, and the tiny setter, in true tsundere fashion, crossed his arms and huffed ‘idiot’ but relented. Suga laughed while all the while he laced his fingers into Daichi’s. Despite being mated for years, the stocky former captain still felt his face heat up at the touch. Supposed that meant he chose to right person to spend his life with.

Kuroo put a hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

“You ok?” He leaned down and whispered.

The golden eyed omega glanced up from his phone and murmured something into Kuroo’s ear.

Kuroo’s face split into a classic, up to no good, grin, and he moved over and tapped Yamaguchi on the shoulder.

“Hey, Kitten said he wants to buddy up with you.  
“Did not.” Kenma hissed, his cheeks tinging pink even though his hair was doing well to hide that fact. Lying was never his strong suit, he preferred to avoid speech altogether.

“Did too.” Kuroo replied slyly.

“Did not.”  
“Did too.”  
“Did not.”  
“Did too.”  
“Just shut up, go on Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima pushed his best friend towards his crush, because just about everyone in the pack knew this except Kenma, it appeared, and Yamaguchi stuttered awkwardly but established himself at the pudding heads side.

Kuroo watched this for a moment before his brain caught up with him, and he glanced to the side to see Tsukishima raising an eyebrow at him. 

Everyone else already paired, this left him with the alpha.

His usual silver headphones hung casually around his shoulders, and his honey brown eyes pierced straight through the older man like an arrow through the heart.

_Shit, I’m in deep._

The cat like omega managed to think this before shaking his head and reassuming the playful banter he and Tsukki were normally accustomed too.

“So, looks like we’re field trip pals, huh, Tsukki?”  
The blonde rolled his eyes. “How many times have I told you not to call me that?”

Kuroo rung a pinky in his ear and looked back at him again.

“Sorry, what was that?” 

Tsukishima simply sighed.

Yamaguchi looked like he was on cloud nine as they moved through the city, a weird ditzy smile on his face as they walked a few blocks, browsing the street signs for somewhere to eat and rest their weary feet. Kuroo was the only one who could tell that Kenma was happy with this arrangement, though that was mostly because Yaku was trying to stop his mate from chasing the pigeons perched on a nearby fountain into the street. The former team mom was the only one who could read Kenma even half as well as Kuroo could, but he was a bit distracted trying to reign in his 194 cm five year old of a mate.

After a while of moving along, Mattsukawa stopped abruptly, when he realized a warmth had left his hand, one that was supposed to be forever present when they were surrounded by such throngs of people.

“Crap, where’s Makki?” He hissed, spinning around and looking through the rest of his pack mates.

Oikawa looked around, eyes widening when a sudden bolt pushed to the forefront of his head. 

“Feel that? Makki-chan’s scared of something.” He said decisively. 

Though it was no where near as strong as the bond Mattsun shared with Makki, or the bond Oikawa shared with Iwaizumi, it was still prominent enough. Especially with the strong emotion of fear, one of the easiest to identify via a bond. Not to mention Oikawa had known Hanamaki longer then most of the other pack members had, so it was easier for him to sense a familiar mind.

“Who saw him last?” Daichi took command of the situation. 

“He was holding my hand out of the building.” Issei commented, eyes gazing from side to side, desperately searching for a head of pinkish brown sticking up among the sea of mankind.

“I saw him when we crossed the street last!” Lev supplied, he had the highest vantage point of everyone there.

Without hesitation the black haired former Seijoh player bolted back across the street from where they’d come.

Thankfully a red light was in affect so he didn’t get hit by a car.

“Mattsun!” Iwaizumi shouted after him, but he was already lost into the sea of people, the city seeming to swallow him whole.

 

**_With Hanamaki._ **

 

Off color eyes flicked back and forth, brow knit with confusion. 

Because one second his hand had been holding that of his mate, and the next he was gone out of his grasp. The warmth gone, Hanamaki had turned on his heel in confusion, wondering why Mattsun had let go. In that one second of hesitation, he found himself caught in the hordes of people.

Now the entire pack seemed to have pulled a vanishing act. 

No where in sight.

People bustled by, shouldering and elbowing without a care on the narrow sidewalks as Takahiro backed up until he was under the awning of a nearby building.

His chest started feel tight. Constricting as his breath went short.

_No, no, no..._

He smacked his palms into the sides of his face, and forced himself to breath slowly and deeply.

_I have a damn phone, don’t panic...just...just call someone..._

He reached for his back pocket, feeling his jeans for the familiar cover of his phone.

Nothing.

“Where did I...?” He mumbled brokenly, spinning on the spot trying to figure out if he had any other pockets.

_It’s still in my bag...Issei was carrying it...Issei has it..._

He realized just then, before he swallowed hard and attempted to start walking forward.

_Just find somewhere empty to calm down...he’ll come and find you..._

Ever since he was a child, Hanamaki had struggled with directions. That alone wasn’t bad, so what if he couldn’t remember the simplest directions, and could get himself lost in his own house? 

The issue he dealt with more was being alone. Not alone in the sense that there we no people around, but alone in the sense that no one he recognized was around. Faceless, nameless people rushing in a tide around him was his worst nightmare. At least earlier he’d been surrounded on all sides by members of the pack. Familiar faces and voices acting as a buffer between him and _them_. 

Now that was gone, and Hanamaki could feel panic setting in. A slight burning against his chest warmed the cavern of his heart just then.

_Issei’s panicking and getting angry...that means he knows I’m missing._

He hastily ran a hand through his pink-brown hair, trying to focus on breathing as he strode as if with purpose down the cement.

_He’ll find me any minute, just gotta stay calm, don’t freak out._

His hands were shaking visibly and he could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage. 

Takahiro nearly tripped over the curb of the sidewalk after unknowingly crossing the street, luckily there hadn’t been any cars passing. 

Gasping, it felt like stars had erupted before his vision when the ground rushed up to meet him. He thanked volleyball for knowing how to fall, seeing as he managed a clumsy flying fall onto the pavement. At least this stopped him from smacking his face by catching himself with his hands and flopping onto his stomach.

“Are you ok?” He rolled over and looked up to an older woman gazing down at him in concern.

“Y-Yes, I t-think...” He managed these words, his chest felt like an elephant was standing on it, he could barely get any wind in.

He stumbled to his feet, knees knocking. 

“You don’t do well with big cities, do you?”

Hanamaki tried to remember how to say ‘no’ but the choked up gasp he worked out was likely hint enough.

She offered him a hand.

“I own a little cafe a short bit from here, do you want to come and rest there?”

Hanamaki knew it wasn’t the best to go with random people in the street, but anything to get away from these huddled masses. To get somewhere quiet and small and preferably without people because he didn’t think he could handle even two more minutes of being shoulder to shoulder with the unfamiliar, harsh faced people. He drew his scarf against the bitter cold as he forced coherence into his voice.

“P-Please...a-anything to g-get o-out of the cr-crowd...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed where this was going like four times and edited the chapter to match, so let me know if anything looks off! Thanks!  
> Also, these chapters will generally hover around 1,000-2,000 words with the occasional chapter pushing into the 2,000-2,500 range. I do this because I update daily without fail *at least I try!* so I want to be able to put up quality work while at the same time doing it fast!  
> As always, please drop a comment, they help Makki deal with crowds! Thank for reading!


	5. Grasping the Bond {MattsuHana}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the meme team to get some non-comedy based focus! Please enjoy!

**_With the Pack._ **

 

Mattsukawa returned after fifteen minutes, to where the others were trying to figure out just where to look.

“I went all the way back to the Pack House building, I couldn’t find him!”

Oikawa looked desperately worried. Normally Issei would tease him about this, but right now he was far more concerned then Oikawa could ever attempt to be.

Daichi gritted his teeth. “Ok, someone call him. If he’s panicking, maybe he’ll answer.”

Mattsukawa fumbled to whip out his phone and called his mate.

In less then a second, a techno buzz came from the duffel he had slung over his shoulder.

“Oh, no!” He shouted as he dropped the bag and rooted through it, producing Hanamaki’s phone.

“You have _got_ to be kidding!” The dark haired alpha planted a hand to the side of his face and started forcibly breathing slower. He was a hair from snapping and losing touch with his human side, that was _not_ something he wanted. There was no one to fight, no one challenging him. Other then those times, it was pointless to let the beast take the reigns.

Kuroo patted him on the shoulder.

“You’ve got the bond for a reason, right? Follow it.” 

Mattsukawa hated that of all the people to point out this advantage to him, it was one of the four in their rather large pack that _didn’t_ have a mating bond.

“R-Right...right...ok...” Thick eyebrows knitted in concentration.

His bond wasn’t pulling strongly as it had in the past. During college, when Mattsukawa had been scouted for the volleyball team, and Hanamaki had elected to give up the sport, the weeks of training camp or tournaments spent apart gave them a taste of what couples so unlucky as to have gone to different colleges, like Daichi and Suga, or have an age gap separating their high school careers, like Lev and Yaku, or Nishinoya and Asahi, to name a few, went through. 

Yet Mattsukawa was lucky, because instead of being years younger, he only trailed Hanamaki by a span of a little under two months. Placing them in the same school year. Making it miraculously easy for them to stay together. Life tossed them into the same year of birth, into the same classes, into the same interests, into the same sport. Even before Mattsukawa realized he was in love with the rosy scent of the pink brown haired boy. Even before he realized that he wished they were a lot more then best friends, teasing Iwaizumi for finally getting the courage to propose to Oikawa.

_(Note: The setter cried for an hour, solid, because he’d been trying to ask for consideration for since junior high, only for Iwaizumi to blow him off, thinking he’d been joking.)_

Even before Hanamaki had stopped them outside the school, shortly before the inter-high, and asked him with a shy, hesitant, awkwardness not normally associated with the omega. 

Mattsukawa had been so stunned that of all things, the one he’d wanted to propose to for months was asking him for the favor. 

Hanamaki had nearly left, thinking Issei was shell shocked, trying to find a way to reject him. 

Mattsukawa had grabbed him by the arm and kissed him. 

Well, at least that settled it, since he didn’t have to use his mouth for things like saying ‘yes’ while it was rather occupied with other tasks.

Besides, once they finally broke apart, it wasn’t necessary for him to give any sort of verbal acceptance. 

Hanamaki still teased him for being so forward to this day.

Gritting his teeth, Issei searched his mind. 

Mentally, behind clenched shut eyelids, he was sorting through a mess of tangled threads in varying colors. Tossing the light blue that connected him to Oikawa aside, dusting over the mellow orange that Sugawara pinned into the back of his head. Flicking away Lev’s silvery cords, and knocking past Kenma’s barely noticeable faint gold. 

Then he found it, strong as a rope, as opposed to the thin threads of his pack mates. His mate. His omega. Connected into his mind with what may very well have been a chain. Thick, strong links forged with feelings Mattsukawa still struggled with expressing. 

He grabbed onto the chain and pulled.

Multiple blocks away, Hanamaki jumped.

“Are you alright, dear?” The woman who’d brought him here asked.

They’d come to the woman’s small cafe. A quaint, adorable little place with booths along the far wall, several arm chairs, and a few tables. 

She was bustling around to the counter to get started for the day, while her unexpected guest collapsed into the armchair.

He pulled his knees up, digging the heels of his sneakers into the leather. 

Makki didn’t really care about the scuff marks he was leaving. He’d have to apologize for that later.

The pull gave him something to hold onto, because for all else he got the feeling that the familiar flow sent from his pack mates, from Mattsun more then anything else, we keeping him from a full fledged break down. His chest was still tight and his hands were still shaking so hard that when the kind woman from the street set a mug down on the side table, he didn’t dare attempt to pick it up. Certainly he’d slosh it everywhere, his hands were trembling so hard. 

“Are you going to be alright? Can I do anything?” 

He tried to shake his head. In a change of heart he thought on calling Mattsun. They’d memorized each others numbers like any good couple would, it would only take asking to use a phone.

Just say something. 

His bottom lip started shaking with the same intensity as his hands and shoulders when he opened his mouth. 

Whimpering, he clamped it shut again and gripped his hair so hard it hurt.

_Scratch it, this is still bad. I want to say something, but I can’t. I can’t think. I want everyone here, right now._

The woman’s face remained level. She genuinely wanted to help.

“Are you mated?”

Thankfully, it was a yes or no question. Takahiro could get his nerves under control long enough to nod his head.

“Good, then they’ll come and get you. Just please try to relax. No one is going to hurt you.”  
_It’s not getting hurt that I’m worried about..._

Actually, Makki wasn’t sure what he was worried about. What was it about being left in unfamiliar territory without even one familiar face do to him that just caused him to shut down? His own brain betrayed any further rational thought when he felt the so called chain at the back of his head extending.

_Why...why is he moving farther away?_

 

**_With the Pack._ **

 

“Make some room, we’re on a missing persons hunt!” Oikawa shouted, scattering the few people left on the trolley as Mattsukawa took one of the available seats. The bus started moving, and he winced when he realized it was moving away from Hanamaki. 

Already rising to his feet, he made to protest when Iwaizumi held him down by the shoulder.

“It’s going to turn at the next corner and we’ll be heading the opposite direction. It’s faster then on foot. You can focus more.”

Issei growled and smacked away the hand on his shoulder. Though he did remain seated, and this was enough victory for the former Seijoh ace.

They trundled down the street, took a corner and turned, then headed back the opposite way. They moved along as a pace faster then running would have been, and Mattsukawa focused on the chain connecting them losing links one at a time. Slowly shortening as the distance between them did the same. The panic vibrating from the bond wasn’t doing anything to help Mattsukawa’s worry. The way it filled his mind and crushed his chest in a way that must have been one hundred times worse for his love. He snapped his eyes open when he recognized they were slowly getting further away again.

“Let me off!” He demanded to the driver, who stomped on the breaks when Mattsukawa forced his way off the trolley and ran across the street, vanishing in between two buildings.

“Sorry about that, his mate got separated from us and he’s a bit testy. Thank you for the ride!” Daichi apologized hurriedly while at the same time he was hustling his pack off the trolley in a single file line, since that was all the space they had to walk.

He grabbed Hinata by the back of the shirt.

“One step at a time.” He warned.  
“Right, right! Let’s go find Makki!” He bounced down the steps, careful to hit every one of them with all the energy as bounding three at a time would have been.

“Dumbass, wait for me!” Kageyama skipped the steps altogether and snagged his omega by the hand.

Hinata was all to happy to use this as leverage to start dragging the black haired younger behind him.

“Thank you again!” Daichi repeated his gratitude as Suga’s fingers laced into his and pulled him down the stairs and out of the bus.

The mismatched group jaunted down the sidewalk, while Mattsukawa practically skidded around a corner as he came to the front of a little cafe.

He saw his omega curled into a ball with an older woman looking at him with concern within.

 

**_Inside the cafe._ **

 

 

His hands were shaking even worse. His throat was stiff and sore from clenching down on held back sobs. His eyes burned from how they were containing far to many tears that he wanted to bawl out. 

_Get here. I need you here now._

He begged into the bond.

It seemed Mattsukawa was pretty punctual.

He ripped the door to the cafe open and the woman within yelped, backing away as the alpha covered the few yards of tile with ease. He dropped onto a knee and threw his arms around Hanamaki.

“I’m here. I’m here. I’m right here.”

The woman gave a sigh of relief, putting her hand to her chest. She’d been starting to panic herself with how to help this strange omegian young man.

“I-I-I’m sorry I-I just s-stopped f-f-for a sec-sec-second and...y-you w-w-were gone!” 

Takahiro felt soothing circles being rubbed into his back.

“I know, I shouldn’t have let go of your hand even for a second. I know you can’t handle crowds, and I let go anyway. I’m sorry. I should be. You can calm down now, I’m not going to let go again.”

Issei could feel his shoulder growing wet with tears, a direct result of the paralyzing terror that his mate had just suffered through.

The shop door opened again, and the woman stepped back even more as a steady stream of people came through. At Suga silent request, they all circled around the armchair.

“Makki-chan, you ok?” Tooru asked softly after a few moments.

Takahiro lifted his head up and squinted around with bloodshot eyes.

“You’re all here...thank god...” He moaned as he rested his forehead against Mattsun’s chest.

Hinata practically melted. “Good, I was worried!” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You weren’t the only one, idiot.”

Daichi looked around. “This seems like a good place to weather out the next few hours.” He voted as Sugawara broke away and moved over to the cafe owner.

“Thanks for helping Takahiro. He’s...well, he’s not good with crowds. Or being left alone without anyone familiar around. Not quite sure why, but it’s something he’s always had issues with. I’m happy you helped him get inside somewhere, he likely wouldn’t have been able to mange even that on his own.”  
The woman smiled and waved it off. “I’m just happy he’s ok, I had no idea how to help other then to get him away from all the people outside.”

Sugawara smiled with all the beauty and charm you could imagine.

“With not knowing him at all, that’s the best thing you could have done.”

Kenma, meanwhile, had come shuffling over by the end of Suga’s chat with the owner. Oikawa had wrestled Takahiro away from Mattsukawa, much to Mattsukawa’s annoyance, in order to hug his high school friend himself and wail about how worried he was.

Golden slitted eyes perused the shelves of the neat little open area behind the counter.

His eyes lit up a bit and he gently tugged on Suga’s sleeve.

The ash blonde stooped a bit, and Kenma stood on his toes to whisper something into his ear.

“Oh, of course you can! He wants one of your apple pie tarts, if that wouldn’t be too much trouble.”  
“Me too!” Hinata exclaimed, racing over and throwing his arm over Kenma’s shoulders.

The gamer regressed into himself, but Hinata’s touch was one of the few out there he really didn’t mind.

Tsukishima strode up with his classic headphones hanging off his neck.

“Strawberry shortcake, if you have any.” He requested politely.

Suga waved his hands hurriedly as everyone started gravitating towards the prospect of food.

“Wait until she gets behind the counter, then we can order! Of course, if you aren’t open yet we can wait.” Suga turned back to the woman again.

She huffed and tightened the back of her apron.

“I’ve got everything fresh baked from earlier this morning, just let me get a notepad so I can write everything down.”

As most all of the group headed over to the counter to order, Mattsukawa helped Takahiro stand from the armchair where he’d collapsed earlier.

“You ok?”

Hanamaki’s eyes flashed knowingly. 

“Now that you’re here, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 I always imagined Kenma to be that shy kid who, like, at an ice cream parlor or something will pull on their moms sleeve and whisper what they want because they don't want to talk directly to the cashier.  
> Replace 'Mom' with 'Suga' because they are pretty much the same thing, and I couldn't pass it up. Now a days I'm going to be using more first name basis with everyone in the pack, having it be sort of a thing where once you join the pack, for the most part, everyone calls you by first name or nickname. Like 'Makki' and 'Mattsun'. Some exceptions will be made. Like how Kenma will always call Kuroo 'Kuroo' no matter what, and how Oikawa is always like 'Iwa-chan! Makki-chan! Suga-chan!'  
> The reason I do this is because I plan to elaborate on how once you're mated, the omega, like the woman, would take the alpha or betas name. Secretly glad I didn't do any Alpha Beta pairing because I won't have to do any arguments about who takes who's name. Whew! Anyway, please comment and let me know how I'm doing, and if there are any ships you want focused on specifically. I'm even open to adding ships who haven't been mentioned to the pack if anyone wants me too. As well as that, also give me some headcannons for some personal issues for some other pack members. Like, Yaku and Kuroo's atypicality, Hanamaki's tendency to panic without familiar people, Kenma's social anxiety, Yachi's anxiety, Asahi's self doubt. That type of stuff. This A/N is getting ridiculously long :P So I'll shut up now! Please leave a comment, they help Kenma get his apple pie faster! Thanks for reading!


	6. Everyone on the Trolley! {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let's just have some fun with Kuroo while we segway our way into the wonders that will be Kuroo is in too deep and can't keep his head above water, and Tsukki (seemingly) does not give a single shit.  
> ENJOY!

**_Five hours later_ **

 

 

Daichi stood up from the armchair he and Suga had squeezed into, after gently rousing Suga from sleep. 

“Let’s head back to the pack building, everyone! They should be about ready, and we need to take advantage of every moment to get moved in and settled before we all split off to go job searching.”

Lev hummed. “Alright, let’s move! Mori, get up.”

No reply, Yaku had fallen asleep with his head lolled against his mates chest.

“Mori, c’mon!” Lev sighed, shaking the omega rather strongly by the shoulders.

“Sheesh, how heavy does he sleep?” Takahiro had recovered from his ordeal earlier this day, and had pretty much recovered his usual personality as well.

Lev frowned. “He sleeps through everything. I can’t understand how, but he’s practically dead. Sometimes I even have to splash him with cold water to get him up. Oh well!” Lev stood up, Takahiro’s gaze shifting from looking down at a seated alpha to looking up as he towered above them.

“I’ll just carry him. He’d be grumpy and annoyed if I woke him, anyway.” 

Yaku’s fingers curled into the fabric of Lev’s shirt but otherwise he didn’t seem to be awoken by the sudden change of position.

“Wow, Morisuke-san really is a heavy sleeper! He’d try to kill you any other time, Lev!” Hinata crowed in fascination.

Suga got a far away look on his face.

“Pretty sure Morisuke wouldn’t be happy if he knew we were all discussing his sleeping habits _while_ he was sleeping.”

Daichi shrugged. “Probably not.”

While everyone was getting up, shaking the idleness from their limbs, and wrapping up in coats and scarves, Hanamaki walked up to the counter with Mattsukawa.

The woman from earlier was standing behind it, and he smiled honestly to her.

“Thank you for helping me today. I wouldn’t have been ok if you hadn’t brought me here while I was so scared.” Hanamaki said.

Mattsukawa tightened his grasp on slender fingers as he nodded.

“From both of us, really, thanks.”

The woman reached across the counter and patted Hanamaki on the arm.  “I’m happy to have helped. I’m really just glad you’re ok. Now then, if you’re moving in nearby I expect you to be coming by!” 

“We will, I’m sure you’ll make regulars out of the lot of us!” Makki agreed cheerily.

Kenma walked over with Kuroo, then glanced up to his best friend before turning his gaze down to his PSP again.

Kuroo snickered. “Little Kitten here wants me to tell you he really liked your apple pie tart. It’s his favorite food. He’ll be back for more.” 

The woman preened at the praise to her baking, and nodded.

“I’ll be sure to save you one!” She promised.

Kenma cracked the smallest of smiles at this, even going so far as to meet her eye for a moment before lowering them to his electronics again.

“Thank you again! Alright, everyone out!” Daichi called this to the kind baker, then held the door and counted as everyone came out of the cafe. Lev  and Tsukishima both having to duck slightly to avoid hitting their heads on the doorframe, and Kuroo’s spiky hair brushed against the steel frame. 

_20..._

Ennoshita came out behind Tanaka, shoving his hands into his pockets.

_21, 22..._

Yamaguchi came out with Hinata bouncing behind him

_23..._

Kageyama wasn’t far behind his mate, and after this Suga exited, smiling brightly to the head alpha.

“And twenty four.” He said, reading his alphas mind.

Daichi’s eyes widened and he laughed softly.

“I wanted to be sure we don’t lose anyone else. What happened today could have been avoided, and I want to be sure it won’t happen again.”

Suga took Daichi’s arm as they all pounded down the pavement towards the trolley stop.

“You’re too good for us.” He laughed.

Daichi nuzzled against his neck softly as a reply.

“You’re to good for me.”

“Ahem, while you two are absolutely adorable, you’re gonna give me cavities, making me listen to that!” Kuroo called over his shoulder.

Koushi laughed, even as his pale cheeks tainted with blush, and Kuroo rolled his eyes when Daichi only pressed a kiss to his cheek as a response.

“We’re being too sweet? So sue me.” The alpha answered.

Kuroo rolled his eyes double time and groaned while the two continued to whisper sweet words back and forth.

Lev frowned when he looked over to his former senpai.

“Tetsurou-san, are you being single and bitter?”  
Kenma snorted softly, covering it up with his fist, and Kuroo’s eyes widened comically large.

_Of all the people Lev is the one calling me out on it!?_

“W-What do you mean? You don’t think it’s sickeningly sweet?”

Lev shrugged, a bit hindered due to the small weight of his still soundly slumbering mate in his arms.

“Maybe a bit, but then I’d be a hypocrite because I do the exact same thing with Mori.”  
The atypical omega crossed his eyes.

“Way too true.” 

Lev laughed softly, puffs of fog clouding up in front of his mouth from the bitter cold now that the sun was almost set.

“Tetsurou-san, are you ever going to ask Tsukki?” 

Kuroo slate colored eyes instantly snapped to look at the blonde to was practically holding his heart hostage.

_Thank god, he’s got his headphones on..._

He noted in relief when he saw the familiar silver covering each of the alphas ears.

Now that that was out of the way, Kuroo rounded on Lev as much as he could while they were still walking and staying on the slim sidewalk.

“What do you take me for? I’d never stoop so low as to as an alpha younger then me to court me!” Kuroo gasped this with obvious exaggeration.

“Well, I doubt he’ll ever get over himself enough to ask you.” 

“When the hell did you even there!?” Kuroo shouted in shock when Oikawa seemed to materialize at his other side.

“I smelled frustration, so I came to investigate. Iwa-chan is talking with Mattsun-chan about something, so I got bored anyway.”

Kuroo hid his face in his hands. “I didn’t sign up for this when I joined this outfit.”

Tooru laughed. “Don’t be a grump, Tetsu-chan! Just ask him, he’s sure to say yes!”

The black haired man scoffed. “Please. Tsukki’s the saltiest being on the planet, why on earth would he want to combine himself with someone who only ever gets on his nerves.” 

Lev blinked owlishly. “But that’s exactly what Tooru-san did to Hajime-san.”  
Oikawa gasped indignantly and pressed his hand to his chest.

“How could you _possibly_ accuse me and Iwa-chan’s relationship of being based on something so fickle?” 

“Because it’s true?” Kuroo snarked.

Oikawa hung his head. “Well, maybe a little bit. Still! You need to get yourself your man!”

“Oh, are we discussing Tetsurou’s withheld crush baby blonde crow?” 

Satori chirped as he waltzed over with Wakatoshi at his side.

“I am not having this conversation literally five feet away from the guy!” 

Kuroo shouted, gesturing at Tsukishima.

Who then promptly removed his headphones and glanced over his shoulder.

“Do you need something, Tetsurou-san? You keep waving at me.” 

Kuroo’s face could have for all intents and purposes replaced the sun that was setting a brilliant scarlet between the skyscrapers as they spoke.

Tooru, for once, was there for the save.

“Nothing, Tsukki-chan! He’s just using you as an example for some crappy one liner cat puns!”

“Hey! My comedy is much more in depth then that!” Kuroo roared, his face only getting redder, barely covered by the tanned skin.

Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow.

“Hopefully you weren’t being to harsh, Tetsurou-san. Else I’d have to reveal the massive amount of bad hair day jokes I have stored in my arsenal.”  
The former Nekoma player bugged his eyes.

“You wouldn’t, not when I’m unprepared for such a battle!”

“As unprepared as when you got your first proposal? Because I’m sure then your hair looked just as bad.” Kei replied without skipping a beat as he put his headphones back on, not yet turning his head back.

“Ouch!” Tooru yelped.

“Boom!” Satori shouted.

Kuroo’s face morphed into something a bit more put out then anyone expected, but he managed to pull off the ‘hurt yet amused’ face.

“Small flaw, Tsukki. I’ve _never_ gotten a proposal. There’s some holes in your armor.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened before he covered it up with a bitter laugh.

“Maybe your spiky hair warded off those who were unworthy.”  
Kuroo crossed his arms. “What am I, a satellite dish?” 

“Your hair could probably get better reception then my cell phone right now.”

Kenma mumbled.

Everyone around Tetsurou at that moment burst out laughing as Kuroo rubbed his fists into his eyes.

“Kitten! How could you! I am honestly feeling so attacked right now, I thought you all were supposed to be my friends!”

Satori jumped and succeeded in getting Kuroo into a headlock.

“Sure we are, Tetsu, just trying to keep you from getting a big head!”

_What none of them realize is that I’ve never had a big head over my appearance or my stature in my entire presented life._

“Thanks for your gift of friendship, Guess Monster.”

“Rude!” Satori whined.

“You should like Tooru-san!” Lev commented.

Satori screeched. “Even ruder! How dare you accuse me of being such scum?” 

“What!?” Oikawa cried.

Tendou sniffed. "Did I _stutter?_ " 

The banter fell into background noise as Kuroo looked over to the blonde alpha walking only a short bit ahead of him.

For the amount of time that they spent together, it would be so easy to catch him alone. 

_Too tell him what? I’ve been in love with you since high school, will you consider me even though I’m a freak of nature who might as well be an alpha except for my scent and my thoughts? No one here even realizes that I’m just as vulnerable as the next omega. My mind works just the same. Just as open to hurt._

Kuroo snickered as Ushijima laid down his classic ‘you should have come to Shiratorizawa’ line and Oikawa looked ready to stop functioning.

_Unlike most, I just hide it way better. Hiding behind harsh replies and my dark appearance? Probably not the best move to get a courtship, but it’s the best way to protect my heart. Otherwise I’d probably have lost my spark and faded into a shell back in high school. I guess I’m sort of like Mori, except he kicked and got angry to hide his fears. Still does._

Kuroo’s gaze shifted to the side, where his fellow former third year was still dead to the world asleep in Lev’s arms. Somehow, even though everyone was raising their voices around him, he was still dreaming blissfully.

_The big difference between the two of us is that he’s got someone. An alpha who loves him and cares about him and for him at the same time. While all I’ve got is useless pinning over a hot blonde I’ll never have._

 

**_On the Trolley._ **

 

“We didn’t lose anyone else on the way, did we?” Daichi turned on the rest of the group, who had crammed their way up into the bus.

“Headcount! I’m here, Wakatoshi is here.”  
Tendou grinned to the, as usual, stone faced alpha. 

“Tiny sunshine and Gloomsville are here!” 

“Gloomsville?” Kageyama muttered as Hinata plastered his face to the window, watching the lights on the street coming on one by one as night fell.

“Pack Mom and Dad are here...” 

“I hate that I can’t argue with that...” Daichi grumbled, crossing his arms as Suga giggled.

“Asshole cat and quiet cat are here...”  
“Really? You couldn’t come up with a better insult? I’m disappointed in your lack of creativity, Satori.” Kuroo berated Tendou for all the wrong reasons as Kenma gazed out the opposite window, his bangs drifting down into his face before he redirected his eyes down to his phone. 

“Smitten and Smitten-er are here...”  
Tendou pointed over to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi yelped and stuttered. “W-Wait, what? Smitten with who?”

Tsukishima scoffed. “I want to know who’s supposed to be ‘smitten-er’.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at Tsukki. “Really? Who’s the lucky one to get your positively charming personality, not to mention gorgeous body, all to themselves?”

Tsukishima’s face lit up, but he covered it with an eye roll behind black glasses frames. 

“I appreciate the complements, Tetsurou-san, really, it means so much.” 

Before the back and forth could progress, a certain spiky haired former middle blocker spoke again.

“The two sweethearts are here...” Tendou gave doe eyes to Kiyoko and Yachi, Yachi looking confused.  
“Why are we the sweethearts?”

Tendou snickered. “Would you rather have me call the punk and sweet yet deadly that?”

“What? I’m supposed to be sweet yet deadly?” Ennoshita asked, looking at Satori with a pair of dead eyes that seemed to support the theory as Tanaka laughed brashly.

“You two are definitely the pack sweethearts!” He cried as he smiled over at Yachi and Kiyoko.

“Tiny satan and beta boy are here...”

“AHEM!” Shirabu punched Tendou in the shoulder, scowling.

“The hell do you get off calling me satan, you sadist?” 

Tendou gasped, mock offended. “Sadist? So I like to crush peoples fighting spirits and bring them to their knees, is that sadistic?”

“YES.” Everyone in the bus chorused.

“We didn’t play you, and even we got word of what a jerk you were on court.” 

Kuroo commented as he examined his fingernails.

Tendou glared at him before resuming his count off.

“Beanpole and short stack are here...” Tendou started off, and Lev sighed.

“You’re lucky he’s asleep, or he’d be trying to rip your throat out right now. I know from experience.”

“Satori, you really shouldn’t actively provoke others.” Ushiwaka lectured in a tone to deep for his vaguely amused face and a level of excitement far smaller then what it should have been. 

Satori pouted. “Fine, fine, but wheres the fun in _not_ making fun of him when he’s sleeping? He looks so sweet and innocent but then you realize he could probably take down Hajime if he was pissed off enough!” The red haired omega spouted.

Iwaizumi sighed in tandem with his mate, who seemed weary of this conversation.

“You’ve got a point.” The alpha agreed.

Nishinoya frowned from where he’d taken up residence in Asahi’s lap. “If he’s a short stack and Shouyou is tiny sunshine then what does that make me?”

Asahi hummed softly, gently tucking down the finger Noya had been using to point to himself. 

“Best not to worry about it.” He ruled.

They conversed further as the bus moved through the city. They got off on the stop closest to the pack building and walked the remainder of the way.

Daichi raised his voice to get everyones attention.

“I called ahead and got them to bring our things in while we were out.”  
“Whoa, Daichi-san, just how badly did you scare that Onadi guy?” Tanaka asked.

Daichi laughed awkwardly. “He said it was ‘his pleasure’.”  
“So pretty damn badly! Waita go!” Tanaka roared.

Daichi rolled his eyes but didn’t protest.  
“So when we get in there, everyone grab whats yours and we’ll sort out rooms, I’ll hand out keys, and we’ll try and get some sort of system for who’s unpacking what.”

They headed inside then, Suga waving to the beta woman still at the front kiosk, and arrived at the elevators.

Daichi glanced back at their rather large party.  
“Well, I guess we’ll have to split off for elevators.”

“Stick with your buddy!” Noya crowed, earning a few laughs at the way he pounced on Asahi’s arm and clicked his heels while he was in the air.

They took the elevators up to the eleventh floor, which was the level Daichi had settled for them.

“Home sweet home!” Satori cried as they stepped out onto a small open area of cold tile floors. It had two small benches to either side, and was big enough for all of them to stand without being squashed together.

In front of them was a large double front door painted red. Daichi took the key he’d been given and unlocked it. 

The door opened inward and he walked in. There was a large closet with small low to the ground racks for shoes. Everyone took them off of they came in.

“WAAAAAH!” Came Hinata’s shout from the end of the small, perhaps two yard long hallway that led into the pack house.

“Whoa.” Daichi mumbled.

“We got _this_ for dirt cheap? Holy crap!” Iwaizumi was even amazed.

The open area of the level had a massive dining room table with thirty seats with two small chandeliers over it. This was on polished black wooden floors. The walls were all a shade of creamy beige, with occasional silver panels. 

“Woo-hoo!” Takahiro and Issei went shooting through into the kitchen, sliding with their socks on the wooden floors. The kitchen had a double oven with a massive stove top built into the granite countertops. The breakfast bar had five stools on it, and viewed into the large cooking space with a prepping island. The living room had three, three seater faux leather couches on a thick coffee brown rug. A coffee table was the center, and it had small bubble chairs, as well as no less then six armchairs dotting the living area. A massive flat screen hung on the wall, shiny black in the last rays of run coming through the floor to ceiling windows that made up the entire far wall. 

“This is amazing!” Suga cried as he looked through the kitchen area. 

Meanwhile Yamaguchi had wandered his way with Tsukishima down one of the two hallways. Too either side of the kitchen there was a hallway leading down. The two halls connected to form a complete circuit, with fourteen doors leading into the bedrooms. Yamaguchi opened one and found a large king bed with side tables, laps, and mirrors with a single window looking out onto the city skyline. It also had a small love seat couch, with a TV/computer monitor over a small home office. 

Every two bedrooms shared a full bathroom, that did not connect onto each bedroom but only onto the hall. Since each bedroom having it’s own would have been impossible with the limited floor space of a single level of the building.

In the background Lev seemed to be getting wailed out, since Yaku had finally woken up and was humiliated to discover he’d been carried here.

“WAKE ME UP NEXT TIME!”

“You wouldn’t wake up! I tried too!”

“THAT NEVER STOPPED YOU BEFORE!” 

Tooru shook his finger at them.

“Now kids, stop quarreling.”

“Shut up, Trash Heap.” Yaku snapped as he was set down onto his own two feet.

“WHY IS EVERYONE SO RUDE TO ME TODAY!?” 

"What do you mean? Everyone always speaks to you in such a way." Ushijima pointed out bluntly. 

"WAKA-CHAN YOU AREN'T HELPING!" 

"That is unfortunate, because I was truly attempting too."

Oikawa scowled up at the stone faced man. "I hate this because I can't tell when you're joking and when you're serious." 

Daichi gazed up at the mountain of cardboard boxes labeled with various names, numbers, and things that had been moved up into the house.

“Ok, everyone...” 

He turned around and yet again everyone managed to tear their attention away from the sleek new pack house to pay attention.

The head alpha clapped his hands twice. “No one goes to sleep until everything is unpacked! Let’s move!”

“Wait, no sleep until everything is unpacked?” Tanaka stared up at the boxes in horror.

Daichi smiled evilly. “Correct. So you’d better get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have some fun with the chaos I imagine moving around with such a large group would be. How does their pack house sound? I tried to describe it, and I have a real clear idea in my head. Hopefully it made it down into the words alright. As always, please drop a comment, they help the Pack unpack without breaking any limbs! Let me know what you think, any suggestions, and other things!


	7. Unpacking and Crashing {BokuAka}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I had some studying to do for exams coming up and I didn't have any time to write, so I had to skip a few days of updates. This might happen a bit more until winter break, but when winter hits I should be able to work more! Hope you enjoy!

 

  ** _The next day._**

 

“My back is killing me...” Tanaka moaned as he leaned as far back as he could. A painful crack echoed through the main area of the pack house and everyone collectively winced at the sound.

“ _That_ didn’t sound good...” Semi muttered, looking over to Tanaka worriedly.  
Nishinoya slid up to his best friend and smacked him hard in the lower back.

“Buck up, Ryuu!” 

“AGH!” Tanaka collapsed to the ground, and Ennoshita instantly flew over him, hands fidgeting as he clucked over his mates soreness.

Asahi laughed softly as he gently pulled Nishinoya away by the shoulder.  
“Easy there, Yuu, don’t hurt the poor guy.”

Nishinoya puffed his chest.

“I unloaded all the dishes and I’m fine!”

“Liar! We unloaded them all! You found the mop and started playing air guitar while making the noises with your mouth!”  
Yaku and Suga shouted this in near perfect sync, and Lev sighed.

“I just stocked all the top shelves, since none of you could reach them without climbing the countertops. Then again, it was the same when Mori and I moved into an apartment during college. Can you believe he couldn’t even reach the second highest...”  
It was expected that Yaku kneed him in the leg for this, cutting off any further discussion.

Meanwhile, Kuroo came shuffling in, wearing plaid pajama pants and an old white tee shirt. Everyone was in varying degrees of sleepwear, from pajama pants and nightgowns to old tee shirts and sweats.

He glanced around before locating Daichi loitering about in the living area.

“Sawamura!” He waved his hand in a beckoning movement. 

The head alpha stood up and walked over. Kuroo led him back to the ends of the hallways. Where they connected, there was short another wall of windows much like the one in the main living area. It looked out at a breathtaking view of the modern metropolis, millions of people sprawled in city streets and towering skyscrapers.

“What is it?” Daichi asked, looking concerned.

The omega sighed and leaned against the solid wall, across from the windows, crossing his arms as he did so.

The early morning light streamed through, bathing them in an orange yellow hue.

“Bo wants to talk to you before they join with the pack. He managed to shake Akkashi. Akkashi’s been really...down, for lack of better word, since he lost his job. Bo also says he suspects Akkashi’s feeling guilty since Bo quit his pretty well paying job to move here, so Akkashi might get another nursing gig at the city hospital. Anyway, he asked me to tell you to meet him at the coffee shop a few streets down to talk.”

Daichi smiled and nodded. “I don’t mind. I understand that he wants to talk one of one, pretty much all of the alphas that joined here secretly met with me, without their mates around, in order to talk about our own plans. It’s a big deal, since they’re giving me control over a big aspect of their lives.”  
Kuroo smirked. “True. Though when you took me and Kitten in, it was a lot better then anything we’d had since high school. I still can’t figure out how to properly thank you for not kicking us out. For...”

Kuroo glanced awkwardly to the window.  
“...for fighting for us when we weren’t yours.”

Daichi laughed and patted the tall omega on the shoulder.

“You over think things! You’re our friends, we would have helped you even if you didn’t want to join the pack. I’m happy you did, though. It soothes my a worry over you two drifting around without any sort of bond or protection.”  
Kuroo clicked his tongue in irritation. “Wouldn’t have mattered if I were a damn alpha.” 

Daichi sighed. “But you _aren’t._ ” 

He said quite firmly, causing Kuroo to mutter another swear and direct his slate colored eyes to the city skyline again.

“Tetsurou, you need to stop wishing you were something you’re not. Like it or not you’re an _omega_. You look down whenever any alpha starts talking to you...”

“Do not!” Kuroo cried, matching Daichi’s eyes just for this comment.

The former captain sighed again.  
“I’m not going to start the do not, do too argument. But...do too.” 

“ _Do not!_ ” Kuroo hissed vehemently.

“Still, you have to know that you aren’t an alpha or a beta. And you never will be. I mean, you smell like strawberry shortcake for gods sake, get used to it!” Daichi groaned.

“I _what?_ ” Kuroo demanded in shock.

A pair of mellow brown eyes blinked twice at him.

“You what? Smell like shortcake? What, you didn’t know that?”  
Kuroo felt his cheeks flame up just a bit, and scratched at his bed head with a scowl etched onto tanned features.

“Well...no. I didn’t.”  
Daichi hummed. “Well, I better leave to meet Bokuto. Good luck.”  
As he walked off, Kuroo stared after him strangely.  
“With what, exactly?” Tetsurou dared to ask.

“With Kei, of course.” Daichi didn’t skip a beat.  
“EVEN YOU, SAWAMURA!?”  
“You can call me Daichi if you want.” 

“DON’T CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT!” 

These roars fell on deaf ears as the head alpha moved out into the living area, coming up behind Suga he snuck around and pecked him on a pale cheek.  
“Daichi!” The ash blonde exclaimed in surprise.

“Couldn’t resist, you weren’t paying attention.” Daichi murmured in reply as he rested his head on the omegas shoulder. Suga smiled and leaned his head against the spiky brown hair that had appeared on his shoulder.

“God, I think I need a dentist.” Oikawa groaned, rubbing his cheek as if he had a toothache.  
“You’re just bitter because Hajime never does sweet little things like that to you.” Hanamaki snickered. His pinkish brown hair was slightly quashed by a black sleeping mask that had ‘SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP’ in white block letters across it. He was wearing his old Seijoh sweatpants with a white tee shirt. 

“MAKKI-CHAN SHUT UP!” Oikawa screeched. His hair was bedraggled, and he was wearing an old alien sweatshirt with pajama pants.

“Yet you don’t deny it.” Mattsukawa commented between bites of cereal, eyes half lidded, clearly wanting to go back to bed.

Oikawa whined incoherently as Daichi spoke up again.

“I’m heading off to meet Bokuto about joining here, everyone just finish off what ever is needed around the house and then do as you please. Just don’t be going off into the city alone, ok?” 

Varying volumes and phrases of agreement came back to him, uttered from twenty two mouths, seeing as Kuroo was still silently seething in the back hallway. Daichi had to take this in for a moment. When he’d first formed this pack with his old Karasuno friends, he never thought that it would become this big. Yet here he had mates squeezed into armchairs, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi dozing on one of the love seats, breakfast being thrown together in the kitchen and slid onto the countertop. They may have only moved in yesterday, but it was already looking like home.

The black haired man then left the house, following the directions on his phone he found he way to the coffee house Kuroo had been talking about.

A head of white silver hair reminiscent of a great horned owl was hard to miss. 

“Bokuto?” Daichi greeted, tapping the fellow alpha on the shoulder.

He turned around and a set of half lidded molten gold eyes caught his own. They widened upon seeing him.

“Ah! Sawamura! I was wondering if Tetsu hadn’t passed the message along!” The rambunctious voice grating upon still semi asleep senses, yet Daichi managed to understand the fast speech.

He shook his head as he sat down opposite the man in the small booth he was seated at in the corner of the cafe.

“He did, he did. Things were hectic last night with unpacking, so we all collectively overslept, that’s all.”  
Bokuto exhaled as he sat up properly and put his palms on the table in front of him.  
“I’m not gonna waste time.”  
Daichi hummed. “Even in high school you never were the type too. You were first one on the court and last one off every day. Not to mention you stole practically all the meat at the barbecue because you were like three steps ahead of Tetsurou.” 

The owl haired man wasn’t sure if he should take this as an insult, but elected to just not acknowledge it.

“Look, Sawamura. I know you’re really kind and caring. I know that you’d try and help others even when you can’t help yourself. Just...please...tell me straight...”

He fixed Daichi with an intense gaze.

“...are you really ok to take us in? You’ve already got such a huge group. I mean, what is it now, twenty?”

Daichi smiled. “We got some of Shiratorizawa’s old members, Wakatoshi, Satori, Eita, and Kenjirou. So twenty four, actually. That’s including myself.”  
Bokuto pounded a palm on the table.

“Exactly! Pack houses aren’t cheap, and it would take a lot of extra work for you to legalize me and Keiji into your pack. I...”

Bokuto gritted his teeth. “...I failed him already. I left my job there without thinking, so he could pursue what he loved, but I should have stayed. I should have known what was better for us. Still, I did it, and now I’m crawling to you for a place to stay. Pack? I don’t want to force anything more upon you. Especially with taking care of Tetsu and Kenma...it can’t be easy. Dammit, I _know_ it’s not easy, no matter what you let onto them. How many all nighters of have you pulled, taking care of paperwork and legalities that they don’t even know about? How many times have you gone solo to challenges for your independents or even your mated? So many omegas can’t be easy take care of all at once.”

Daichi looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning back into his chair and laughing rather heartily.

“You’re smarter then anyone ever gives you credit for. Where was this big brain when you were failing three classes in your college prep?”

Bokuto puffed his cheeks. “Smart!? This isn’t smart, it’s common sense! And secondly, _hey I was trying and calculus sucked!_ ” 

Daichi leaned forward, resting his chin on his cupped hand and rapping his other hands knuckles on the tabletop.

“You’re right. It’s a lot harder then I make it look. But isn’t that the job of the head alpha? To make sure everyone in their group is ok, and to dispel worries? Besides, since we left Miyagi, I figure it’ll get better. The city has stricter enforcement and laws, which means less rogue packs. Sure, it would mean more paperwork. But, then, it would also mean having you two. Having two new members to care about, not to mention people we're already friends with. I would be happy to do the extra work to gain that.”

Bokuto sniffled before flinging himself clear across the table and hugging Daichi.

“THANK YOU THANK YOU WE’LL HELP BEST WE CAN WE WILL YOU’RE THE BEST!”

“Y-Yeah! Sure! Great! It’s ok...ok? Get off me!”

Daichi patted Bokuto awkwardly on the back as he thought all the same.

_And here’s the overly emotional guy I met in third year...I swear, this pack’s getting more and more unruly by the second..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, please let me know if you enjoyed it, drop a comment for suggestions, praise, crit, whatever! Remember, comments help Bokuto calm the hell down! Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Expanding {BokuAka}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I passed exams only to then catch a really bad cold and now I'm stuck in bed ;-;  
> Anyway! That means this chapter goes up at long last! Please enjoy!

 

**_Outside the Pack House, early morning the next day._ **

 

Bokuto looked down at his phone.

“This is the place.” He said.

Akkashi gave him an exasperated look. 

“Kou, as much as I appreciate you being responsible and double checking things for once, I am very tired. If this isn’t the right place, then I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk all the way back to the trolley stop, then the hotel. Make sure before we go in there, save me some walking.”

True enough, they’d been walking with their suitcases for the past thirty minutes, having taken the trolley as close as possible and then walking to the building.

Bokuto grinned brightly to him.

“Don’t worry, this is the place for sure! I’ll call Kuroo to come down and buzz us in, ok?”

Akkashi yawned. “Sure.” He replied, looking sleep deprived.

As the owl headed former captain tapped Kuroo’s name on his phone screen, raising the device to his ear, he eyed his omega worriedly.

_Keiji isn’t normally so demanding or forward with his exhaustion. I know he’s been real upset ever since he lost his nursing job. I’ll be sure to help him find somewhere new to be happy, though! It’s my job to take care of him, after all! Though...to be honest, he takes care of me more often then I take care of him._

“Yo?” Kuroo’s voice came from the speaker of his phone, cutting off any further wanderings of his thoughts.

“Bro!” Bokuto crowed.

Kuroo, at the other end, snickered. “You here yet, bro? I’m the only one who’s awake so far, just since I knew you’d be too excited to wait until everyone was up to come over.”  
Bokuto gasped dramatically. “Bro, you know me too well.”

“I know, I know. You here?”

“Yup! Me and Keiji are outside on the sidewalk.”  
A shifting noise was heard at the other end, most likely Kuroo coming to a stand.  
“Come into the lobby, I’ll be down in a sec.”

“You got it!” Koutarou then hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket.

“He said to come into the lobby!” Bokuto held the door, and Akkashi rolled his eyes yet thanked him anyway. 

Once they were inside, lady at the kiosk gave them a sideways look, but for the most part ignored them.

A little less then a minute later, the elevator doors opened and Kuroo came striding out in a pair of red sweatpants and a matching jacket.

“Good ta see you two!” He greeted as he walked over.

“Bro!”

“Bro!” 

Akkashi watched with his eyes nearly drooping shut due to sleepiness as Bokuto and Kuroo went through a very complicated secret handshake.

Once the two idiot were done, both grinning at each other, Kuroo patted Akkashi on the shoulder.

“You hanging in there?”

Keiji managed a weak smile. “Trying my best.” He replied.

Kuroo gestured for them to follow. “Come on, everyones still sleeping, but once Daichi’s up, he can initiate you guys.”

As they boarded the elevator, Kuroo pressed for the eleventh floor, Keiji gently leaned over and murmured something into his alphas ear.

“Oh! You’re right, I don’t know either! Say, Kuroo, what’s the initiation thing like?”

Kuroo glanced back to his two high school friends and shrugged.  
“Nothing fancy. Everyone in the pack has to agree to let you in, so if someone in the group secretly dislikes you or is denying you, the bond won’t seal and you won’t be able to enter. Daichi is the head alpha, so all he does is ask you if you are ready or something like that. I wasn’t honestly paying attention, I was too busy with the death glares Ryuu was giving me. He still calls me and Kitten ‘Damn City Boys’. Yet he doesn’t call Morisuke or Lev that...”

Kuroo gusted out a sigh and put his palms up in an uncaring gesture.

“If everyone accepts you and you say yes, then you get linked up. It’s more a mind game then anything else. If you’re trying to join for deceitful reasons, you won’t be able too. Daichi will know. Everyone will know. So, just be sure this is what you really want.” 

Bokuto smiled. “I know I do. After talking to Sawamura about how things work, it seems like it would be a good place for us. Don’t you think, Keiji?”  
Akkashi scrunched his head down and fidgeted with the strap of his bag.

“I have to agree.”

He said in barely a whisper.

Kuroo gave him an unreadable expression before the elevator opened.

“Well, here we are!” He waved them into the main area, then opened the front door and let them into the hallway. Shoes were removed, the door was closed again, and after Bokuto spouted about how cool everything looked, Kuroo offered them some coffee.

As the bed headed omega was making said coffee, Akkashi folded his arms on the countertop.

_This seems...nice...I suppose..._

He imagined watching Kuroo and Bokuto bumping elbows in the kitchen every morning like this. No doubt with plenty of others buzzing about. 

_I didn’t really know members of Seijoh or Shiratorizawa...I was never really that friendly with many of them...even with Karasuno, the only people I truly know are Tsukishima and Hinata. Suga-san as well, I suppose, he was very friendly. I spoke with Kageyama on multiple occasions as well..._

His eyelids felt like they had heavy weights attached to them, he could barely keep them open. The granite countertop felt cool and refreshing beneath his bare forearms and cheek. 

_Perhaps, I’ll just rest my eyes for a moment..._

Akkashi did just this, and when Bokuto slid the coffee mug in front of him, he didn’t respond.

Kuroo smiled fondly. “He fell asleep, huh?”

Koutarou played absentmindedly with his mates short black spikes of hair for a few seconds before taking up his own mug.

After a much needed gulp of caffeine, he nodded.

“I think losing his job really put him down. He loves nursing and I think he’s secretly feeing guilty that I quit my coaching position to move out here.”  
Kuroo hummed. “You coached at some college didn’t you?”  
Bokuto sipped his coffee again, resting his lips on the rim.

“Yeah, it was a pretty good position, with benefits, the works. But I couldn’t stand to see Keiji so unhappy.”

Kuroo got a far away look in his eye.

“Understandable.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up just then.

“So, bro. How’s things with Tsukki?”

“YOU TOO!?” Kuroo groaned and placed his mug with a bit more force then necessary onto the countertop.

Bokuto had leaned over and covered Akkashi’s ears when Kuroo started screaming, and fixed him with a pointed look.  
“People are sleeping!” He accused.

Kuroo glared at him. “Hypocrite, you were hooting and running around when you first got here.”  
Bokuto sniffed. “Anyway, how are things?”

Kuroo groaned again. “I don’t know, man. It’s like...I want to ask him, I really do, but then...then I see the way he looks at me and talks to me. I’m like his annoying older friend/enemy. That’s literally all he thinks of me.”  
Bokuto rolled his golden eyes. “Untrue, bro. I’ve seen the way he looks at you when _you_ aren’t looking. He gets this soft expression on his face and his shoulders relax, like you just instantly calm him down and make things peaceful.”

Kuroo put a hand to his chest. “Me? Peaceful? You’ve gotta be kidding.”

Bokuto shrugged. “Believe me or don’t, but you’re the one who hammered me into confessing to Keiji.”

He looked to the side at the younger at this, from his very presence at the counter to the semi circle of teeth that staked a claim on the column of his throat.

“And look at us now.” 

Kuroo heaved a sigh. “I’ll just be single and bitter for the rest of my life. That’s what Lev called me, anyway.”

Bokuto snorted. “Lev did? Classic! I’ll bet you Yaku put him up to that!”

“Haiba.” Kuroo corrected.  
“What?” Bokuto looked confused.

“His name isn’t Yaku anymore, remember?”  Kuroo pointed out.

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? I didn’t think he’d actually change his name.”  
Kuroo frowned. “Hold on, so you’re telling me Keiji didn’t change _his_ name?” 

Bokuto blinked owlishly. “Should he have?”

Kuroo slapped himself in the face. “If you guys want to join the pack, you’re going to have to change it! Daichi would have to file like, a billion more forms if you keep separate names!” 

After a few seconds, Bokuto gave a drawn out, “Oooooooh.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Just try and get it done before Daichi has to file through those papers, will you?”

Koutarou put his hands up. “It’s Keiji’s name!”  
“I don’t care. I’ll change it. Just shut up. You’re too loud.”  
Came a squished sounding voice from Akkashi’s prone body.

“Keiji? Are you sure you’re fine with it?” The white haired alpha asked worriedly.  
“It’s just a name, Koutarou...now would you just keep it down?” 

With this he dropped his forehead back onto the countertop again.

Kuroo stared at him in surprise.

Bokuto put his hands up in surrender.

“He’s a different person when he’s tired.”

They chattered about different things of this nature for a good half hour more, until footsteps came clomping into the room.  
“What’s all the damn noise about?” 

Oikawa was wearing a green sweatshirt with several aliens dancing around on it, with a pair of gray sweatpants.

He looked irritated, chocolate brown eyes were glazed over with sleep still, and his hands were shoved into the pocket of his shirt.

“Morning, Sunshine.” Kuroo greeted.

“Oh, shut up. When did the Owl King get here?”

Bokuto looked surprised by the name as Tooru slid into the seat next to Akkashi.

“Just this morning. I’m up cause I had to let them in, like the good bro I am.” Kuroo replied as he turned the coffee machine on again.

“Make me one.” Oikawa demanded.  
“As you command, oh Grand King.” Kuroo mock bowed, then reached for another mug out of the shelf.  
Oikawa scoffed without comment, then looked over the still sleeping Akkashi at Bokuto.

“So you two are finally joining up? About time!” He snarked.

Bokuto was swirling his the rest of the amber colored liquid in his mug and gazed over at the setter quizzically.

“Yeah, I guess.” He replied, seeming unsure of how to answer that.

The conversation continued, that is, until Kenma practically materialized next to Kuroo in the kitchen with his purple blanket wrapped around his shoulders, looking something akin to a cape. His bottle blonde hair was sticking up madly, and he was wearing a black sweater with a white imprint of a cats face, just the shape with the ears and the whiskers. Along with this he was wearing his usual red sweat pants.

“Morning, Kitten.” Kuroo greeted.

Kenma hummed softly in reply, then gave a small nod to Bokuto before shuffling over to the couch and collapsing onto it.

As Kenma took out his phone and started playing some game, it seemed like life was being breathed into the morning, as the hiss of a tap being turned for a shower was heard, and muffled voices through bedroom walls reached the ears of the early risers.

Hinata came out, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly. When he saw Bokuto, he made a noise that sounded like something in between a cry of joy and a dying cat, and pounced on the older.

“BOKUTO-SAN!”

“HINATA!”

“BOKUTO-SAN!”

“HINATA!” 

“Great, now there are two brainless hyperactive idiots.” Tooru muttered dryly.

“You forgot to count yourself.” Kuroo pointed out.

Oikawa punched him lightly in the arm. “Rude, Tetsu-chan!” 

“I need caffeine ASAP, move!” Hanamaki shoved Kuroo out of the kitchen area and made a beeline for the coffee machine with Mattsukawa not far behind.

“Whatever is going on, it’s too early for it.”

Yaku growled, sounding irritated as he emerged from the hall, his hair was a complete mess and he had dark circles under his eyes, and was rubbing his forehead.

“Sleep well?” Kuroo asked.

“As if you care.” Yaku replied harshly.

Kuroo laughed and patted the shorter omega on the shoulder. “What happened to you?”

Lev poked his head around the corner, silvery hair still damp from his morning shower.

“He’s annoyed because he fell out of bed and hit his head on the bedside table!” He declared, green eyes glittering with amusement.

“GOD DAMMIT LEV!” Morisuke shouted back at him.

“It’s been two days since the last time you shouted that, new record.” Oikawa commented as he rolled back his sweatshirt sleeve and checked his imaginary watch.

“Hi Yaku! You’re as small and angry as usual!” Bokuto exclaimed animatedly, waving.

Mattsun started choking on his mouthful of coffee and Makki started smacking him on the back and laughing his head off.

Morisuke’s eye started twitching before he exhaled slowly and walked around the counter towards the living room.

“Whoa, how did escape his wrath?” Takahiro gasped in shock.

That is, until Morisuke grabbed the back of Bokuto’s stool on his way to the couch and pulled, causing the chair to tip backwards and send the owl headed alpha sprawling with a squawk.

“Never mind.” Hanamaki hummed as Akkashi was roused by the noise at long last.

“What did you do?” Keiji demanded.

Bokuto laughed awkwardly. “Insulted Yaku’s height, maybe?”

“Who wanted a death sentence?” Tsukishima came in wearing a long sleeve with a stegosaurs on it. 

He looked down at Koutarou and then nodded. “Makes sense.”

“HEY!” 

“Oh, you two are here!” Sugawara greeted happily when he finally came out.

Over the next few minutes the rest of the pack came shuffling out into the main area. 

“Everyone’s here?” Daichi asked.

Sleep deprived groans returned.

“Ok, great.” He accepted this as an affirmation and then turned to Bokuto and Akkashi, both of whom were seated at the counter now.

“Good luck.” Kuroo whispered before he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, plopping down next to Kenma, who was still looking at his phone screen.

Daichi crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the couple before him. 

“Do you want to join us?” 

It was a simple question, but it held a lot of weight. Keiji could feel something buzzing in the back of his head, like an electric socket that was only half plugged in. Weak, but with the slightest push, a force would be unleashed. Everyone in the pack was watching them with intent, waiting for the answer now that the bond was this close to being formed.

“Yes.” Bokuto was surprised that Keiji answered first, though his own voice mirrored him only moments later.

The plug was pushed in. 

The sensations were strange, this was the first time Keiji had felt like this. Suddenly emotions of all different shapes were buzzing in his subconscious. Opinions large and small thrummed through his brain space. Filled every last corner until his mind felt fit to burst. He put a hand to his head and hissed as cords and threads tangled together, causing a congestion of consciousnesses knotting together. They all wove their way into his skull and latched themselves in for the long run. Hooking in, then feeding out information on who was who, what color meant what, and why flashes of red or green in front of your eyes meant something. 

Keiji lifted his head up when he saw Suga had come in front of him. The gray haired omega put a hand on Keiji’s shoulder.

“I know it’s a lot to take in right away.”  
Mellow brown eyes twinkled.

“Welcome to the pack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all! Thank you for reading, I'm open to suggestions, comments, ships, head cannons, whatever! Let me know so I can try and fit it into the storyline somewhere! So drop a comment! They help Akaashi get more sleep! As always, thank you so very much for reading and I hope to see you again next time!


	9. The Alphas Stories {Pack Alphas}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter! :D Basically, all the alphas (note: plus beta boy Semi) get stuck in the pack house while the omegas go on a shopping trip (note: because Oikawa basically forced them too) and decide to trade stories in an attempt at convincing Yams and Tsukki to get their acts together! Please enjoy!

**_One month later._ **

 

After Bokuto and Akkashi’s arrival, things had picked up rapidly for the previously jobless pack.

First up was Morisuke, who’d already had an architectural firm with an open job lined up. Not far behind Yachi got hired at a local flower shop, Kiyoko also getting hired at an associates building downtown. A few weeks after that, things were really rolling. Keiji was hired at the city hospital, and Bokuto snagged the conveniently open head coaching position of the mens volleyball team at the university located just outside the city. Lev was taken as a graphic designer for commissions at a firm, Daichi used some connections from university to get a physical therapist position. Soon enough everyone was gaining there footing in the new world. Oikawa finally put his astronomers degree to good use, being hired at the cities space and science museum and laboratory. Asahi was scrambling around trying to get a job, seeing as he was a defense attorney. Noya supported him ever step of the way while at the same time working as a fitness coach. 

Everyone was arriving in their own slots, and soon enough a schedule had settled itself into place. Someone was in their pack house every second of every day, and unless other plans were in place, the home was filled with the smell of food as elbows and shoulders collided in the kitchen in the evening. This would occur before all twenty six members would settle at the table, feet bumping, shoulders touching, and tuck into a meal so large the table looked threatened with buckling. Noise would rise as stories of the day were swapped, banter flew, and occasional death threats were made. 

Though granted, this was mostly either when Yaku was called short, or when someone spilled water on Kenma, effectively activating his alter ego of angry cat because he would start hissing, thrashing, and yelling for .03 seconds like he was being exorcised and then would just be calm. It normally left everyone cowering in fear. Kenma was heart stopping level terrifying when he showed negative emotion, and mind numbingly adorable when he showed positive emotion. No wonder he normally chose to remain neutral.

Kenma worked the early bird shift at the cafe they’d found Hanamaki in. The woman there, whom they’d all familiarized themselves with as Hana-san, had been happy to take him. Mostly because he had superior baking skills and it would be good enough for him, to make money, get out of the pack house, and stay in the back of the cafe, out of sight. 

This, however, meant that for most of the afternoon he could be found at the pack house, unless Kuroo had finally woken up from bar tending the night owl shift at a local bar and grill, and dragged him off somewhere. Though Kuroo also waited tables at the same restaurant, several days a week he didn’t have a shift open and would bug Kenma the entire day instead. Yamaguchi was actually working as an equipment expert at the same hospital as Keiji, while Tsukishima was an accountant _(Note: How boring! Kuroo had exclaimed)_ in an office nearby. 

Yamaguchi worked during the early mornings most times, until noon or later, coming in and checking over equipment, repairs, and other odds and ends before heading home. He often worked late in the evenings, but between noon-ish and five o’clock, he was either in the pack house or meandering about the city.

Though others came and went frequently, Kenma and Yamaguchi were steadfast staples in the house around these times.

Suga, working multiple shifts as barista, thought it was adorable, and often encouraged Kenma to take advantage of the moments he and Yamaguchi had alone.

Tsukishima, while he didn’t really act like he cared, softly buffered Yamaguchi along with comments like ‘have you finally asked the pudding head’ or ‘do you want me to move out my things yet and call for that king bed?’. 

Yamaguchi always fumbled and stuttered on the subject, while Kenma blatantly ignored anyone who brought it up. 

Case in point, that was how they landed in this current situation. Oikawa had had the bright idea of dragging all the omegas in the pack on a shopping spree. After insistence from _every single alpha_ _(note: plus Semi, our baby beta boy)_ that they stick together and be absolutely certain that the most easily separated people were sandwiched in the middle, they all left. 

Leaving all the alphas alone on a Sunday, everyones collective day off.

So what did they do? 

Sit around the dining room table and grill Yamaguchi to propose already.

“If I could ask the scariest upperclassman in the school, then you can ask sweet shy little Kenma-san!” Lev attempted encouragement. 

Yamaguchi sighed, shaking his head. “Morisuke-san would kill you for that...”  
“He’d kill me for a lot of things, but never literally!” 

“You’re just a bit to enthusiastic about that.” Asahi pointed out kindly.

Lev shrugged, palms up in a ‘could care less’ pose, and Ushijima’s voice thundered across the table just now.

“Lev is correct, Kenma clearly has relevant feelings for you. Knowing well that he is a socially anxious individual, you should not prolong his denial of these feels. Best to bring them out into sunlight, like the flower garden after a deathly winters storm.”  
The collective other twelve people sitting around the table at that moment all stared at Ushiwaka in unobstructed awe.

“That was beautiful...” Mattsukawa fake sobbed.

“Truly inspirational words.” Tsukishima deadpanned, before his honey brown gaze locked with that of his best friends.

“I’m sick of you constantly talking about him, just ask, what’s the harm?” 

Daichi snorted. “No offense, but says you, Kei.” 

The glasses wearing blonde frowned, the expression crinkling his brow.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, Daichi-san.”  
“Oh, you know, just a certain weirdly tall, bed headed, smirking, tanned, annoying omega cat bastard that we all know and love.” Mattsukawa confessed this with a hand to his heart.

“I’ve _always_ been this nice.” Semi imitated, putting a hand over his heart and taking on a revered expression.

“For a second I thought you _were_ him!” Tanaka gasped in amazement.

“Oh! Oh! I have an idea!” Bokuto crowed, bouncing in his seat.

“What might that be?” Kiyoko, seated across from him, leaned forward and rested her chin in her palm, looking thoughtful behind her delicate glasses.

“Ok, so everyone who confessed to their mate and is willing to tells the story of how they confessed!”

Daichi frowned. “Why?” 

Asahi shrugged. “Sounds ok to me I suppose.”

The head alpha scowled. “Why are you on board? Just because Noya asked you?”

“Wait, wait, wait, Yuu _asked_ for consideration!? Why was I not told this!?” Tanaka roared in shock.

Asahi scratched at his stubble awkwardly. “W-Well...it was really kind of a bad time so...”

“I was _there_ during said bad time so what is this!?” Tanaka demanded.

Asahi frowned. “Well, he asked me multiple times...when I was in third year and he was in second. I didn’t have much self confidence then, and Yuu was someone I really admired. I’d always had a crush on him, ever since he’d joined the team.”

“Story time!” Mattsun crowed. 

Asahi narrowed his eyes at the former Seijoh player before sighing.

“It wasn’t anything fancy. He just...one day when I was earlier in my third year, he asked. Outside the gym with no one around. Back then, I never thought I would make a good alpha for anyone. Especially not for someone as free spirited and confident as Yuu.” 

Lev frowned. “That sounds like something I’ve heard before...” 

He mumbled under his breath, though this didn’t reach Asahi and he kept going on with his own tale.

“So...I suppose I panicked. Really, I didn’t want him to be with someone who was so unsure of themselves, when he was always so strong willed. I didn’t want to pin him down with my own uselessness. So I said no.”

“You _WHAT!?_ ” Tanaka roared, his eyes whiting out and he stood up.

Asahi put his hands up in surrender.

“I know, I know, it was idiotic! But back then I truly believed it was for the best.” 

A wistful expression took over the mans face just then.

“I did it...and Yuu, in the true Noya way, didn’t quit. The first thing he did was demand of why he wasn’t good enough. I was shocked, and of course I told him nothing was wrong with him, promised him this. Yet I couldn’t bring myself to admit that I did it because I felt inferior.” 

Asahi leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“So Yuu left. The next month we were at a tournament, and everyone else had gone on the bus. I was just leaving the locker rooms, and Yuu was there, and he asked me again.” 

“Again?” Lev chirped, looking surprised. 

“I had figured you would have come to your senses and then proposed to him to make up for it.” Iwaizumi grunted, finally deciding to insert himself into the conversation.

“I had also drawn this conclusion based on the story so far.” Ushijima said.

“Anyway...!” Saying this, Bokuto waved his hands to urge a continuation from Asahi.

The buff alpha grimaced.

 “I said no again.”  
“Ok, you were an _idiot_ in high school, what the hell!?” Tanaka shouted, any respect he normally reserved for his former upperclassman gone for the moment.

Asahi’s pained expression didn’t fade.

“He never stopped, though. It killed me, because every time after I rejected him, he would ask what was wrong with him. Every month he would ask, sometimes more then once. I couldn’t take it, because I wanted him more than anything and I just couldn’t get through to him that I was inferior. Even after I quit the team temporarily...after we fought. I thought he would be done, that he would be over with. That I wouldn’t have to watch him break a little more every time. I couldn’t say yes. I still with all my heart believed I wasn’t worthy of him. Though even when I told him that, before the fight, he didn’t believe me.” 

Asahi raked a hand through his hair at the thoughts ravaging him while he told his tale.

“He came up to me in the club room, a few weeks after I’d come back, and he said first thing. ‘I want you to consider me.’”

“Yuu really never gives up, does he?” Daichi murmured in surprise, frowning.

Asahi groaned. “I was so surprised I dropped my gym bag. I couldn’t turn around. I mean, that is until I heard his voice crack.”

Tanaka’s eyes bugged. “Did he really...?” 

Asahi nodded. “He started crying. He didn’t even say anything, he just started crying. I had no idea how to deal with it, but in that moment I realized that if I meant enough to him to make him feel that way...then I couldn’t be so horrible as to say no even when I wanted to say yes with all my heart.”

Asahi smiled softly at the memory.

“I don’t really remember how it happened, it was really fast. I said ‘I will’, sort of stammered it out if I’m being honest. Yuu looked up at me with his eyes all puffy and his face red. I felt so stupid, and idiotic, and just generally dumb that I hugged him. I started apologizing over and over again, since I knew it was entirely my fault. All he did was push back and look up at me and the next thing I knew he was smiling and sobbing and laughing and crying all at the same time.”

“I always knew Yuu was a multipurpose tool.” Mattsun muttered softly.

Asahi shrugged. “There you go, that’s me. Though I don’t understand why I had to do that since we’re trying to help Tadashi and Kei, and I never proposed.”

Tanaka put his hand to his chest. “And Yuu never told me about this...I’ve been such a bad bro! I need to go comfort him!”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “It’s been years, Ryuu.” 

“STILL!”

After a few moments of banter involving Asahi’s story of his start to relationship with Noya, Ushijima’s deep voice thundered over the table yet again.

“I can give a recount of my start to courtship with Satori, seeing as I offered him a proposal, if that would be of any use?”  
“Now _this_ I wanna hear.” Bokuto exclaimed as he turned from where he’d been looking at Asahi to gaze at the brown haired alpha.

Ushijima, sitting as usual with impeccable posture, seemed to think on how he wanted to start for a moment before taking a breath.

“Well, I suppose the way to start is how we met. Satori was recruited for Shiratorizawa the same year I was. He was so animated in the way he talked, the way he played, the way he acted, he very much so engaged me.”

“Awww...that’s adorable, Satori was the one who managed tearing your laser focus off of volleyball?” Semi cooed.

Ushijima furrowed his brow. “I do not understand why you are commenting, you have already heard this multiple times. In fact, you were present during many of the situations I am about to recount.”

Semi rolled his eyes and waved his hand. “Never mind, Wakatoshi, keep going.”

“Very well then.” Ushijima turned his gaze back to the general population of the table.

“After I met Satori, I discovered that he had been bullied during grade school and junior high, as well as still being bullied in high school, which was the present at that time.”

Ushijima looked to his former fellow Shiratorizawa third year. “As a matter of  fact, you were the one who notified me of this.”  
Semi nodded. “Yeah, I’d known Satori a while so this was common knowledge to me.” 

“As I was saying, though. I could not understand how someone I viewed as so different, so impressive, so...well the only word I can put to it is amazing, could be treated so harshly by others. Once I found out about how he had been treated, I felt very strange. It was akin to a fire inside of my chest.”  
“Oh, I’ve _been_ there.” Iwaizumi growled.

“What do you mean, ace?” Mattsun asked, looking amused.

“Do you have _any idea_ how many people try to flirt with Tooru on a daily basis? Not to mention that he pretty much encourages it! I swear he just likes to see me get possessive.” Hajime replied harshly.

Daichi nodded. “Pretty sure we’ve all been there.”  
“I’ve probably been there more times then normal...” Lev sighed.

Bokuto raised silvery eyebrow. “What? You don’t seem like the possessive type.”  
Lev scowled. “Well tons of people used to pick on Mori...why do you think he’s so defensive about his height? After we were court mates I just took it upon myself to make sure none of them would be able to make themselves any taller then him for the next few weeks.”  
He said this was a psychotic glint in his eye.

Silence reigned around the table.

“Is it bad I’ve done the exact same thing for Chikara and know exactly how he feels?” Tanaka asked worriedly.

“Nah, I mean, I beat up an asshole who was leering on Takahiro and knocked him into the pond behind the school.” Mattsun said nonchalantly.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve definitely had my fair share of fights over Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Isn’t it weird to call him that, since his name _is_ Iwaizumi Tooru?” Tsukishima pointed out.

Bokuto slapped his palms onto the table. “Speaking of! Keiji’s name is _Bokuto_ Keiji now! It’s scary!”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at him. “Why? It’s not like you’ve stopped screaming ‘Akkashi’ in that weird dying cat voice you love so much whenever you piss him off.” 

Bokuto nodded. “True.” He submitted.

Ushijima cleared his throat awkwardly. “So does this mean I should not continue, or...?” 

“No, no, no, I wanna hear the rest of Satori’s love story, please keep going!” 

Bokuto zeroed his focus back in on the former super ace.

Ushijima seemed to take a second to recall where he’d left off before speaking again.

“Once I got this protective feeling over Satori, others seemed to leave him alone more often. The people who once picked on him seemed to give a wide berth whenever I was near. This made it a priority of mine to be with him more often. After a month of this I realized the feelings that had unfolded within my heart. Shortly thereafter, I began trying to think of a courtship gift to buy for him. Although I couldn’t really imagine anything Satori would legitimately want, I knew he would enjoy having something that would last forever, as I know he is strongly sentimental.” 

“So what did you get him?” Lev provoked, looking intrigued. 

Ushijima spoke again. “I got a bouquet of flowers and a small banzai tree woven out of golden wire, in a cracked marble slab. I know for a fact he still has it, it’s on the corner of his bedside table at this moment.”

Lev applauded. “Clever! I couldn’t think of anything so I just bought this really cute looking crystal cat figurine and tied a little bow around it’s neck. Mori seemed to like it! Although I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to display it anywhere, it’s in a shoebox wrapped in like five layers of bubble wrap and surrounded by plastic peanuts in our closet.”

Daichi smiled. “He must treasure it if he packed it that securely.”  
Lev looked hopeful. “Maybe I didn’t screw something up for once! Because really, with a betting pool going on about how long Mori can go without shouting ‘God dammit, Lev’ isn’t very encouraging.”

“Hey, don’t mess anything up, I’ve got forty bucks on him holding out for a solid week, and it’s only two more days!” Mattsukawa said boldly.

“ANYWAY!” Bokuto attempted to segway the conversation back into Ushijima’s story.

Wakatoshi realized this was his signal to continue, and did just that.

“I also wanted to make sure I proposed in a fairly nice location, though I wanted it to be a surprise, therefore I didn’t want to ask him somewhere we didn’t normally frequent. I settled on asking him to meet me at this park near Shiratorizawa with a very large pond that evening. We often would walk there after school and during the weekends. Though I did not specify this, I asked for him to meet me at a time that was just before the sun would be setting. I knew that it would be very beautiful there when the sun was setting.”

“Wakatoshi, you put so much thought into it! I’m impressed! I just blurted out that I was in love with Chikara right in front of the Karasuno gym!”

Tanaka laughed. “I didn’t have a courtship gift or nothing! Just the sun was going down and it caught in his hair and he looked really god damn pretty and I just said what I was thinking which involved that I was in love with him and I thought he was super pretty.”

Most of the table started laughing in varying degrees of hysteria at this.

“Really, Ryuu?” Mattsun gasped as he wiped a tear from his cheek.

Tanaka’s face flushed. “Well I didn’t _mean_ too! Right afterwards he just stared at me funny and said ‘You know, I get the feeling you’re trying to ask me to court you in the worst way possible, but I’m really not sure’ and I felt so stupid! I got him this really cool silver pendent with all these different stones in it! When I gave it to him he was like ‘Oh, so you were trying to ask me to court you. I honestly wasn’t sure what the hell you were going on about.’ and I was really hurt by that for like two seconds before he kissed me and then...well...that made things better.”

Asahi recovered from the fit of giggles he’d fallen into and spoke up.

“You’re lucky he agreed instead of giving you a thrashing.”

Tanaka groaned, then waved his hands in the air. “Ok, ok! Sorry Wakatoshi, I just had to throw that in there! We’re listening!”

Ushijima didn’t seem to be annoyed with getting interrupted. As a matter of fact, he actually looked vaguely amused with what Tanaka had just confessed.

“Well, I met him at the park. He was waiting on one of the benches, playing with his phone. This was lucky for me, since I was carrying the flowers and if he’d seen me ahead of time, he’d have known something was going on. So I arrived, and he noticed me from the corner of his eye. He turned he phone off and looked up at me, with this massive smile on his face. As always, since he always greeted me that way. He started off calling my name out, but before he could he noticed I had a bouquet and laughed, though it sounded very much forced. He asked me ‘who’s the lucky little miracle?’ and I was confused at first. Until I thought that maybe it never crossed his mind that I would ever want him. This was obviously untrue, so I replied in turn ‘You.’”

Mattsun low key squealed. “Oh, Wakatoshi! So sharp for once in your life!” 

Ushijima nodded, though he didn’t seem to understand what the latter half of the thick browed alphas statement had meant. 

“He looked very confused for a moment. This confusion was very quickly replaced with shock. Then he jumped up off the bench and scrambled a few feet away, as though I were about to suddenly attack him. He demanded of me ‘you’d pull such a mean trick! My heart can’t bear it!’ and I was even more confused. So I thrust the flowers into his face...knowing that he wasn’t allergic to anything, mind...and said ‘I mean it.’ He was sort of frozen for a moment, then he took the flowers really slowly and spoke up again. He said ‘For what, exactly?’ and so I told him exactly what. I asked him to allow me to court him. He sort of squeaked and then he teared up. He started crying and jumped on me and kept on crying for a good while. I managed to hug him, save the flowers, and keep us from falling over. After he stopped crying he just managed to say ‘yes’ once before he started crying all over again. He was very happy. Beyond happy.”

“Awwwwww...” Bokuto cooed. 

“You’re so awkward and formal and Satori is like perfect for you! Since he’s so out there and loud and crazy! It’s just perfect!”

Wakatoshi cracked a genuine smile. 

“Thank you. I believe the same.”

Daichi hummed his appreciate of the sharing.

“Well, Tadashi? Do you feel inspired yet? How about you, Kei?”

“I still have no idea what you’re all talking about.” Tsukishima insisted, pushing his black glasses farther up his nose.

Yamaguchi winced. “...I still don’t think it’s a good idea...” He mumbled, twiddling his thumbs anxiously under the tablecloth.

Everyone around the table heaved a large collective sigh.

“Well...” Daichi waved his hand to everyone around as a way of prompting any further tales to serve as encouragement.

“...anyone else?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have a bit more of this scene and then we'll go see the omegas. Unless there are any specific backstories anyone wants to see? I have rough ideas for how every couple in the pack became court mates, so if there is anyone in particular that you want to tell there tale, let me know! As always please leave a comment, they help Tsukki and Yams grow their adult wings and ask their crushes out! Let me know how I'm doing! Thanks so much for reading!


	10. What He Deserves {Pack Alphas}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy, we're gonna hear KageHina, then we'll see the omegas side of things!

“Well...” Daichi waved his hand to everyone around as a way of prompting any further tales to serve as encouragement.

“...anyone else?” 

Tsukishima yawned. “No one? Great, can I go now?”

“No way! You’ve gotta get inspired too, you know!” Tanaka barked.

The young alpha looked around between everyone there and huffed, leaning back in his chair.

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Kageyama elbowed him in the side harshly.

“That’s what I said when I wouldn’t propose to Hinata. Wonder who annoyed me to death until I finally got my act together.”

Kei laughed. “Wow, King, are you trying to backhandedly thank me for getting you and the shrimp together?” 

“Don’t call me that!” Tobio snapped, leaning back in his chair and scowling harder then normal.

“Say, how did that happen anyway? You were at each others throats the first time you played Seijoh.” Iwaizumi commented, looking interested.

Kageyama glanced back and forth, realizing that everyone was suddenly watching him with rapt attention.

“Never.” He snapped.

“Well you see, when we were in first year...” Tsukishima began with a sarcastically dramatic tone.

“Shut up!” Kageyama shouted, twisting in his chair to glare at the blonde.

“Then tell it yourself.” Kei dared.

Kageyama’s scow fixed itself once more before he leaned forward, leaning his head on fist, and spoke.

“First year. Shouyou was a dumbass that couldn’t play volleyball. I hated him. Then I found out I actually didn’t hate him. Then the other two first years...”

He narrowed his gaze at Tsukishima, then snapped across the Yamaguchi.

“...were assholes who constantly made fun of me and him. We fought a ton. Me and Shouyou, that is. Though we fought with the other two first years a lot too. Ugh, why do I have to do this?”

Kageyama demanded, slamming his palms onto the table.

“Because you’ve already got everyone wondering. If you don’t spill now, they’ll just ask Shouyou later.” Tsukishima waved his hand at the group.

Kageyama moaned. “I hate you.” He grumbled.  
“Thanks, King, I already knew that. Continue.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Kageyama crossed his arms again, looking furious.

“Alright, so first year. I didn’t actually realize Shouyou was an omega for a while, because he always wore beta patches. I learned later on that it was because his mom had mated really young, but then the alpha left her to raise Shouyou and his little sister Natsu alone. So his mom encouraged it when Shouyou presented. Shouyou always wore those patches unless he was home, so I never really knew he was an omega. I always thought he was just a short beta. That is...until one day when I went to his home on a whim because he’d left his study notes in the club room and I was dropping them off. He didn’t know I was coming.”  
“Uh-oh!” Bokuto gasped.  
Kageyama nodded. “That’s pretty on point. I knocked and Shouyou was home alone, so he opened the door. He wasn’t wearing any patches, not to mention I think I must have woken him up, because he was wearing a nightgown.”  
“Oh my god, shocker!” Mattsukawa stifled laughter as Tsukishima smirked in a way that was worryingly similar to a certain former nekoma player.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t very obvious with the patches on, considering how competitive he was with me, and how loud he was and crazy just in general. Anyway, he opened the door, stared at me for a few seconds in horror, because, obviously, the scent of wildflowers and fresh air was flying out from him. Then he slammed the door again. I could hear him freaking out on the other side. I tried to get him to open the door again, but he didn’t listen to me. So I turned the doorknob. Figures he forgot to twist the deadbolt or the knob lock, so it opened and I went inside. He was sitting on his couch having a miniature panic attack.”  
“Of course he was, everything else about him is miniature, so why not?” 

Lev exclaimed.

Kageyama ignored him. “The first thing he said was ‘Don’t tell anyone’. I get the feeling he’d kept it a secret since he’d presented. I promised him I wouldn’t, but I told him that no one on the team would care. I mean, we had Noya-san, Suga-san, Chikara-san too. Not to mention Hitoka when she arrived. Once I got him to calm down, took a while, but eventually he just latched onto my arm until he slowed his breathing down. He said I was probably right. I don’t know, I guess we had a heart to heart or _something_ , because the next day he came to school without patches on. He had some in his bag, but he didn’t wear them. The team freaked.”

“I’ll say, I honestly thought he was a beta. No joke.” Daichi said, looking in good humor.

“I second that.” Asahi insisted. 

“Well? What happened after that?” Semi asked.

Kageyama hummed to acknowledge him and continued. 

“He was out as an omega, but nothing really changed. If anything, he seemed to get even more outgoing and happier, since he didn’t have anything to hide anymore. It was very...”

A faint blush tinted the hard hearted alphas cheeks. 

“...cute. I wound up asking Suga-san about it, since I wasn’t sure how to handle what was going on. I was starting to feel protective of him...and I didn’t understand why.”  
“How oblivious can you be?” Mattsukawa demanded.

“At least he’s not as bad as Kei.” Bokuto pointed out.

“What?” Tsukishima snapped at the owl headed former captain.

“Oh, you know what I mean! Don’t even pretend!” Bokuto replied.

“No, I really don’t, and I’d appreciate being let in on it.” The honey brown eyed alpha muttered, looking suspiciously around at everyone nearby.

The black haired former setter who’d been talking butted in, wanting to finish what he had to say as quickly as possible.

“Suga-san suggested I might have feelings for him. At first I totally rejected the idea, but after I thought about it for a few days, while still spending time with Shouyou, I realized he might actually be right. I sort of panicked and then I asked him for advice on the fact that I did have feelings for him.”

“Sugamama for the win!” Tanaka hooted, seeming to be highly amused by how often their team had gone to the sweet hearted silver haired omega for advice or comfort.

Daichi sighed. “Yeah, why should we even bother having kids, we’ve already got eleven of them.” 

“Wait, so I count?” Asahi asked incredulously.

“You were the problem child.” Daichi assured, patting Asahi on the arm.

“I thought Noya was the problem child?” Tanaka asked.

“Pretty sure I’m not the favored kid...oh well!” Tsukishima snarked, throwing a hand up uncaringly. 

“All of you were problem children! Except Chikara and Tadashi, those two are angels.” Daichi said firmly.

“I’m right here...?” Yamaguchi raised his hand as if in a classroom to draw his ‘fathers’ attention.

“So Tobio’s failed love story or...?” Iwaizumi buffered the conversation back towards their initial goal.

“The rest went surprisingly well, no kidding.” Kageyama said, looking proud of himself.

“You bought him a little yellow sun gem ornament thing, walked up to him outside the gym, and shouted ‘COURT ME’ in his face.” Tsukishima said promptly.

Everyone roared with laughter again, Bokuto repeatedly slapping Kageyama on the shoulder, hooting madly.

“Oh...my...god...Tobio you...you’re so bad at this...”

“Shut up Koutarou-san! I tried!” Kageyama shouted, looking peeved.

Tsukishima removed his glasses in order to wipe away a few tears from snickering so hard into his hand.

“Ok, ok, King, I admit it was pretty sweet that Shouyou just screamed right back ‘I WAS WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK, BAKAGEYAMA’ and then you two literally confessed your feelings to the entire school, plus the whole team who was eavesdropping from behind some fake bushes Suga-san got from who knows where.”

“W-What!? Daichi-san!” The raven haired setter whirled on their head.

The stocky alpha put his hands up in surrender. 

“Couldn’t help it, it was Koushi’s idea.” 

“So, feeling inspired now, right you two? Ready to propose, right?” Bokuto cried, jumping out of his seat, his chair scooting backwards on the carpet as he leaned over the table to eye both of the independents at the table.

Yamaguchi swallowed so hard it looked like it physically hurt.

"I...I think so. I'm gonna start planning for it. _Legitimately_ planning for it." 

Before anyone could congratulation the freckled alpha, Kei leaned forward and cupped his head in his hand.

“I still really am not sure what I’m supposed to be getting inspired for. Or who it is that needs proposing too, especially from me.”

“Oh, for the love of...” Semi groaned, dropping his forehead onto the table.

“Come on, Kei! You’re supposed to be the smart one!” Mattsukawa shouted.

Bokuto, meanwhile, looked a little dark in the face.

“Ok, serious time.” He clapped his hands.

“Kei, you need to get whatever superiority act you have going out behind you and propose already, because he needs you more then _anything_ right now.” Bokuto spat this suddenly, strangely, harshly and above all else _very, very, very_ angrily.

Everyone around the table fell silent and all eyes fell to Tsukishima, who’s honey brown orbs were wide behind his spectacles.

“I-I-I...” Kei was honestly speechless. 

Bokuto was never the type to take much seriously, but he seemed right now so beyond livid that it was slightly terrifying. Not to mention that everyone could tell by a simple tug on the snow white thread plugged into the backs of their minds that, via the bond, Bokuto wasn’t faking these emotions.

“Kei, you know he wants you, right?” 

Nothing.

A small bit more of nothing.

Just a smidgen longer without a sound.

“I...still don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tsukishima finished this sentence with his composure restored.

Bokuto promptly stormed around the table, seized Kei by the front of the shirt, and pulled him to a stand.

“Ok, ok, whoa!” Mattsukawa exclaimed, pulling at Bokuto’s shoulder without success.

“He’s not as strong as you think he is.” Bokuto said before he let go of the front of Kei’s shirt and stepped back, crossing his arms.

“Ever since you came to the 3rd gym he talked to me about you. He always felt for you, Kei. He’s even tried to ask you to consider him multiple times, but every time he just can’t manage it because your harsh, stone cold shell won’t be cracked open for nothing! He's an omega, if or not he looks like it, and he's _scared_. Of rejection, of losing your friendship, of whatever it may be. No matter how much I tell him you feel the same, he can't handle it. He's not as confident as everyone thinks. As what he exudes. You know what I’m talking about, dammit! What we’ve all been sidestepping around, well I’m done dancing! Ask Tetsurou to court you, already. Because it’s about time someone who’s always watching him from the corner of their eye finally makes him realize he’s worth it.”

Tsukishima’s mouth dropped open slightly. The name was thrown down without hesitation, no misunderstandings to be made.

“Tetsurou-san deserves far better then me. I’ll never be able to truly care about him and for him the way another can.” Kei said stiffly.

“Bullshit.” Iwaizumi grunted. 

Kei jumped, turning to see the former ace there.

“I courted the most sought after omega in Seijoh in our 3rd year. I felt like I wasn’t able to give him what he deserved all the time. Then I realized that what _I_ think he deserves isn’t the issue. It’s what _he_ thinks he deserves that matters the most. Tooru wanted me. Hell, he asked me to consider him like once a week since junior high when we both presented, but I always blew him off because I thought he was kidding. He wanted to be with me. And Tetsurou wants to be with you. So why do you keep pretending theres nothing there between you guys when there clearly is?”

Tobio nodded. “He’s right, Kei.” Even the former King of the Court was intense with his speech.

“At least Tadashi accepts his feelings for Kenma, and is trying to think of what to do about them. You’re just completely in denial of there being any feelings at all!” Lev pointed out.

Tsukishima gritted his teeth. 

“I’ll...” 

He gave a defeated sigh, his eyes softening. 

“...think about it.”

Bokuto sighed with relief. “About time. I was worried I’d have to bring out the big guns and ask Keiji to talk to you. He might be omega, but he’s actually satan if you piss him off like this.”

Daichi frowned. “Speaking of omegas, do you think they’re all ok?”

Mattsukawa pulled out his cell phone from his pocket.

“I made Takahiro promise me to answer his cell no matter where they were.”

He commented as he put it too his ear.

 

**_With the Omegas._ **

 

Amidst flung clothes, Yachi comparing adorable dresses, Kenma hissing at the clerk trying to take his dress size since Oikawa forced him, Yaku trying to break down a dressing room door since he’d been locked in, Akkashi being swamped by Suga with tons of outfits to try on that would 'compliment' him, and Tooru himself striking poses in front of a mirror, Hanamaki pulled his ringing phone out of his back pocket. 

He recognized the caller ID and tapped Oikawa on the shoulder.

The omega whipped around, the knee length blue skirt he was currently trying on swishing.

“It’s Issei, I’ll be right back.” Takahiro said.

“Stay in the shop!” Morisuke ordered as he crawled to his escape from underneath the dressing room door.

“Yeah, yeah, Vice Mom.” Hanamaki muttered.

"Make sure to stay within sight." Akkashi warned him.

"I will, General Mom." Hanamaki grumbled

"Don't you dare go out into the street!" Suga seconded this.

"Got it, Head Mom." Hanamaki hollered over his shoulder as he walked out of the dressing room and out onto the floor of the large omegian boutique super shop that Oikawa had dragged them all into.

“Hello?” He answered the cell.

“Hey babe, hows your little field trip going?”

Hanamaki ducked in order to dodge the hanger that had just gone flying like a ninja star through the air.

“Um, where do I start? Kenma’s trying to scratch the clerks face off, Suga, Keiji and Tooru look like super models, Tetsurou’s on his phone, hiding near the sales rack, Hitoka is trying on these adorable little sundresses that are on sale and trying to pick one.”  
“Aww....oh, Kiyoko said to tell Hitoka she can get more than one, not to worry about it. Said she wants her to have some nice dresses for summer.” Mattsukawa reported through the phone.

Hanamaki hummed. “I’ll tell her. Anyway, let’s see, Morisuke just got locked into another dressing room by Tooru since he refuses to try anything on.”

Issei yet again spoke up. “Lev said to watch out, apparently Mori kicks like three times as hard when threatened with omegian clothing. What else?”

Takahiro chuckled as he leaned on one of the nearby racks.

“Well, I’m certainly not going near Morisuke right now. Kenjirou is in the shoe department with Chikara, and Satori is looking through the jeans. Shouyou found this sweater he really likes and went to check out with it, I think Yuu went with him. He found some skirt he likes a lot so he’s buying that. Oh, no wait, scratch that Morisuke just broke out of the changing room and now he’s using Tetsu as a human shield from Tooru. I think Tooru wants to get Morisuke in a dress if he kills him.”

“It’ll definitely kill him!” Came Lev’s voice from the background of the phone.

Hanamaki sighed. “I think after this we’re not even close to done. After all, the Trash King has been trying to arrange this ever since we moved here.”

Mattsun laughed again. “Well have fun. Make sure you don’t leave yourself out of it. Don’t worry about perfectly perfect Tooru, you’re just as hot, get something to show that off.”

“Thanks, babe, I appreciate it.” Hanamaki replied, stifling laughs himself.

“Bye.”

With this he hung up, just in time to be collected by Oikawa, who had another small shopping bag in hand, and with the other arm hooked Takahiro by the elbow.

Surprisingly, Oikawa was a very thrifty shopper, never splurging and always making for the sales racks. He always managed to put together designer level outfits for prices so cheap, and points on his rewards cards, that sometimes the store had to give _him_ money.

“Next!” He declared.

Hitoka was practically skipping, holding a medium sized bag with her two new sundresses inside, along with a matching Kenma looked emotionally and physically exhausted, but everyone collectively agreed that as long as they all kept him close, he’d benefit from going out more often.

Kuroo yawned. “God, Tooru, how many more stores do you want to go too?”

“One of my _favorite_ places is having a blow out sale to make room for new inventory and we totally have to go!” The brunette insisted, bouncing at Kuroo’s side.

As per usual, Hanamaki was sandwiched in the middle of the group, flanked by Kenma and Yachi. He was backed up by an exhausted looking Yaku.

_Probably since he broke out of so many dressing rooms today..._

Hanamaki thought. 

With this, Tooru ran to the front and pointed forward. 

“AWAY!” 

Every sane person in the group sighed, collectively coming to the conclusion that allowing Tooru to organize their day off schedule was a _horrible_ idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POP QUIZ  
> Who knows what the name of the character in my new profile pic is? I'll write a free Haikyuu shipping prompt oneshot for ANYONE who can name him off the top of their heads! Like even if multiple people name him I'll do more than one! I trust you guys not to go and google it! I trust you! He is like my number one anime crush and I love him to no end and I am curious if anyone actually watching his show because it is so UNDERRATED.  
> Anyway! Thanks so very much for reading, please drop a review, they help Kenma escape the store clerk! I hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	11. The Omegas Stories {Pack Omegas}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people requested for IwaOi, here is your specifically IwaOi chapter! I am thinking in hindsight that proper flashbacks would have been better then having them retell the stories in their own words. At the same time, though, I feel like hearing how they tell their own stories makes them sound more human, so believe that I will leave it that way. Please enjoy!

**_Lunch._ **

 

“Ahhhh!” Oikawa flopped into a chair at the head of the largest table they could find in the casual restaurant they’d stumbled upon.

As the others all started taking seats and opening menus, he spoke.

“This is fun! We should make this a usual thing!”

Yaku scoffed. “Fun for you, maybe.” 

He replied, clearly referencing how often he’d had to wrestle his way out of getting forced into a dress in the pass few hours.

“Don’t be so negative, Morisuke, you have to admit that it is a little fun.” Hanamaki reprimanded.

“I got like four new pairs of jeans on that crazy sale of Tooru’s, I won’t have to clothes shop for months!” Tendou exclaimed, looking enthused.

Before further discussion could be had, the waitress came walking up. She began her usual greeting of the customers but stopped dead when she laid eyes on Tooru.

“Oikawa-san?” She asked.

It had been years since he’d been referred to as such, so it took Yaku nudging him on the shoulder for the girl to gain the omegas attention.

“Huh? Oh, yes?” He turned and looked up at her.

It took a few seconds before recognition clicked.

“You were a second year when I was in third!” He squawked in surprise.

The girl giggled. “I sure was! I was a cheerleader for the volleyball team! I never thought I’d run into you again!” She exclaimed, smiling.

Tooru nodded, and before he could say anything else the girl blurted out.  
“I always regretted never saying this to you in high school, but watching you compete on the court with everyone who was supposed to be stronger then you, it really inspired me to make my own way! Thank you, Oikawa-san!”

Hanamaki not so subtly coughed, seeing as he’d been in the exact same situation as Oikawa had, but once she repeated this for the second time, Tooru laughed awkward.

“It’s Iwaizumi now, actually.”  
Silence hung for a moment before the girl gasped. “OH MY GOD THE SHIP SAILED!” She shrieked.

“Say what?” Tooru asked, looking shocked.

“Literally all of my friends from the cheer squad owe me twenty bucks, hell yes!” She exclaimed, jumping up and down and pumping her fist.

Hanamaki burst out laughing at this, and sure enough the entire rest of the table was stifling laughter.

She shook her head, still grinning brightly, then happily took their orders.

After wishing her former schoolmate a good meal, she went to turn in the order.

“Speaking of, how did you and Hajime ever get yourselves together in the first place?” Yaku asked.

“Oh yes, I love this story!” Hanamaki clapped his hands.

Oikawa glared tiredly. “I hate it.”  
Suga laughed cheerfully. “I would expect someone like you to have a picture perfect courtship. Though, with Hajime, that idea drops just a bit.”  
Tooru crossed his arms and huffed. “It’s all Iwa-chan’s fault anyway!”

He pouted.

“Please elaborate.” Akkashi suggested.

“Yeah, I wanna know how you and Hajime-san became court mates!” Hinata crowed, eyes sparkling.

Oikawa groaned openly.  
“Fine, fine...ok, well...”

He slumped against the table and tucked his head into his palm.  
“I’ve known Iwa-chan since we were four. We were always really good friends. When he presented as an alpha in our first year of middle school, I was convinced I’d be one too. I wasn’t really obvious. My build isn’t particular to alpha, beta, or omega, at any rate. Iwa-chan was always meant to be an alpha. I promised him that we’d play together, but you know it only is a recent thing that omegas and alphas play on the same teams. Like, only just in our generation has it become something of a normal thing.”  
Noya nodded. “True, I mean, you should of seen some of the bigoted jerks the Karasuno team ran into for having almost half a team of omegas.”

Yaku waved a hand. “Nekoma had an omega for a captain. Of course we got some heat. I’m sure Seijoh got it too, right?” 

Oikawa fumed. “You bet! They were all horrible! Anyway! As we were growing up, in my second year of middle school I was still dead set on being an alpha. I didn’t see any reason why I _wouldn’t_ be one. Me and Iwa-chan were together, at the park playing volleyball just the two of us, when I started cramping. At first I thought it was just a stomachache, and ignored it. Then, obviously, I started sweating and getting wet and it got worse, and then it was actually Iwa-chan that realized it. Alpha instincts or whatever.”

Everyone stared at him in horror.

Oikawa looked back in confusion. “What? He carried me home on his back.”

“Even though you were pretty much in _heat_ by then?” Ennoshita asked incredulously. 

“Well...yeah. I guess in hindsight it’s a miracle he didn’t pounce on me and get overwhelmed but...even if we weren’t mated, or weren’t courting, I don’t think he’d _ever_ be able to do that. Iwa-chan always takes care of me, ever since we were kids he’s been that way.” Oikawa slouched back against his chair at the thought.

“Enter. Hajime Iwaizumom.” Hanamaki said in a monotone voice.

Rolling his chocolate brown orbs, Tooru continued.

“As I was saying, at first I was devastated. I thought this meant I’d have to play on a weaker team, go to a different school, and never get to see Iwa-chan as an equal again. I thought that the week after I presented, when I saw him again, everything would change. Of course, it was a stupid thought, but I was panicking and high on hormones, ok?”

“Relatable.” Kuroo muttered, looking down at Oikawa from his side of the table.

“Pretty sure we all find that relatable in some way.” Chikara pointed out, raising a finger.

Kenma, seated next to him, shrugged, eyes still glued to his PSP.

“Look, I was too scared to see him back then. We were second years in middle school, and we shared only a few classes. I was in higher classes then him.”  
“Nerd.” Kuroo accused.

“Hey, at least I _have_ a college degree!” 

Kuroo scoffed. “So do I, but in hindsight, I’m not sure what the hell I planned to do with a biomechanics degree.”

Everyone stared openly. “You have a biomechanics degree? And you’re calling _me_ a nerd?” 

The cat like omega frowned. “Ok, allow me to rephrase. A _space_ nerd.”

Oikawa gave him a very long, drawn out, withering, exasperated glare, before returning to his previous discussion.

“So I avoided him. I started eating lunch at a different place every day. Started skipping volleyball practice. This lasted maybe a week...no probably like five days. I was scared of seeing him again, though he tried to talk to me. I just...ran.”

“Proper omega, you are.” Yaku snarked, referring to the old time view of how an omega should behave.

Tooru threw his hands up. “Iwa-chan and I had always been equals! Just two boys! Now we were an alpha and an omega! Everything should have changed!”

“And yet...?” Hanamaki urged.

Oikawa sighed. “One day I was eating alone on the room and the door slams open hard enough to crack the concrete when it hits the wall. Scared the living crap out of me, too, I nearly dropped my bento. Then, there he was, in all his muscular, angry, vein popping glory.”

Oikawa worked a hand through his hair, seeming to have this be a bored habit.

“He came storming up to me, teeth gritted, eyes wide, looking ready to pop a blood vessel. I have never been more scared in my life.”

“Hands up if the person you’re mated to has also been the cause of the scariest experience of your life.”

Hanamaki suggested even as he put his own hand up.

Literally everyone at the table except Kuroo and Kenma put their hands up.

“Well then.” Hanamaki said, not having expected that response.

“What about Kiyoko-san is scary?” Nishinoya asked, looking amazed over at Hitoka.

The bumbling blond yelped, having been put on the spot.

“W-Well...I-I-I...umm...” She twiddled her thumbs awkwardly.

“See, one time I didn’t have my phone turned on for a whole day, even though I promised her I’d have it turned on. When she got back at the end of the day she was so mad her face was all red. No one else we knew had been with me, I’d been home most of the day, so she had no other way of getting ahold of me. She almost started yelling at me but just the look on her face was good enough. I’ve never forgotten to turn my phone on since.”

Suga blinked, lowering his hand slightly. “Wait, does the anger have to be directed at you? Because if so then no, Daichi has literally never raised his voice at me while angry. Annoyed, irritated, amused, upset, then sure, but never angry at me personally. Angry in general, I have been present while his voice has been raised, but it was never directed towards me.”

“Then why did you raise your hand?” Kuroo asked.

“Some guy tried to attack me while I was volunteering at the kids food drive,  and taking the trash to the alley behind the soup kitchen, and Daichi ripped the guy off, growled loud enough to echo down the entire alleyway, and then punched him in the nose, then wouldn’t stop laying into him. Broke it, and his jaw, and knocked the guy out. He had to be sent to the hospital. The horny bastard, not Dai.” 

“Oh...then mine still counts too.” Shirabu nodded.

“Me too me too!” Satori chirped.

“Same here.” Nishinoya said.

“Mine is still when I hit Tobio in the back of the head with a serve...” Hinata said, shivering at the memory.

“Wait...” Kuroo looked down at his former fellow third year.

“What exactly about a clumsy, silver haired, childish, moron is scary?”

Yaku dropped his hand. “I don’t even want to think about it.” He replied.

“Well, now my curiosity is piqued.” Kuroo replied slyly.

“Curiosity killed the cat, idiot. Your similarities shouldn’t go straight to your death.” Morisuke replied harshly.

Tetsurou put his hands up in surrender, though he fully intended on grilling him later.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at them all.

“Do you want me to finish or are you just going to keep telling scary mate stories?” 

“No, keep going, we haven’t even gotten to the best part!” Hanamaki insisted.

Tooru sighed again. “Ok, well, where was I?”

“Hajime bursts onto the roof at lunch and scares the crap out of you?” Yaku suggested.

“Oh, yeah. So Iwa-chan comes walking over to me and by now I am like physically shaking, I mean, I never thought hormones could kick in that fast but literally it was only the fact that I was sitting down that kept me from not trying to make a run for it. When he realized I was shaking he got all concerned and he stopped looking angry and I was just shaking even harder. By now I had bowed my head and holding it in my hands since he was still terrifying me.”  
“God, did he not realize you had presented?” Nishinoya seemed surprised.

Oikawa shook his head. “Oh no, he knew. He just didn’t even think about it. Too him, I wasn’t an omega. I was just Tooru. Just Trashykawa as he says.” 

Oikawa seemed slightly disgruntled with the nickname leaving his own lips, but perked right up again.

“Anyway, he sat down next to me and put an arm around me. I didn’t really know what he was doing, but he asked me what I was shaking for. Not even thinking, I said exactly why I was shaking. Because I was scared of him. He backed off in a heartbeat. I didn’t want him to let go.”  
“And then you kissed and confessed your feelings and voila!” Satori finished exuberantly.

“Um, no. I wish.” Oikawa corrected. “He apologized and tried to calm down. He said he was just upset and worried since I’d been avoiding him. We talked for a while, and he reassured me of some stuff that I just really needed to hear. After that, things went back to normal. I practiced with him, I played with him, I tossed for him, I walked with him, I talked with him, I ate with him, everything. It was just like normal. Back to being the best of friends. Later, when we were first years at high school, I realized I felt a lot deeper about him. Like the way I would feel jealous when he would talk to any other omegas. Whenever I whined about it, he’d just say I was a crappy person. With all the insults I never really expected a good answer, but I did it anyway. I asked him to consider me.”

Hanamaki snorted at this. “And? And? And?”  
Oikawa flushed red. “You were _there_ , you asshole! You and Mattsun-chan were spying on us!”

“I don’t regret it either. Not even for a moment in my life!” Hanamaki replied.

The brunette finished his previous statement. 

“He started laughing.”

“Ooooo, that’s not good.” Chikara winced.

Tooru threw his arms up. “I tried to explain I wasn’t kidding, but he didn’t believe me! I was so stuck in the friend zone! I asked him once a week, no joke, for a solid year. Every single time, he just said ‘that joke is getting old’ and ignored me. It killed me. I was so upset. Even once I gave up, I still tried three or four more times to convince him I was serious before our 3rd year, but it was just impossible.” 

Tooru’s face went dark just then.

“Of course, then he showed up with a courtship gift and I blew up at him since I obviously had been trying to ask him for years now. He was so surprised, he was like ‘wait, you were serious all those times?’ and I was like ‘SINCE THE VERY FIRST ONE’ and I swear I almost turned him down just because I wanted him to know how it felt to be ignored.”

Hanamaki chortled. “But you didn’t!” He pointed out.

“But I didn’t.” Oikawa agreed, nodding.

“That was enlightening, I suppose. Does anyone else have anything that they are willing to share?” Akkashi was the one who brought this up.

Silence reigned, seeing as most of them had their own unique tale to spin. Unfortunately, they had hours left to do so, and it wasn’t as thought they really wanted to tell their own little love stories.

Even so, a breath was taken, and the next recounting began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it! Now noting how I ended this chapter, I have plenty of people I could do a recount for.  
> A. Suga  
> B. Shirabu  
> C. Akkashi  
> D. Yaku  
> E. Hanamaki  
> F. Yachi.  
> Let me know who you want to tell their tales! Please drop a comment, they help Oiks get over his unfortunate courtship beginnings! Let me know how I'm doing as well! Thanks as always for reading!


	12. A Bit Comical {Pack Omegas}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated two days in a row!!! :D I am so proud of myself I wanted to do that since the very beginning but nope life was like "Nah, that's not happening' and now school is about to come back and I will drown in homework and cry forever because I won't have time to write. I will still try and work on this! Meanwhile, please enjoy the next chapter!

“I guess...if anyone wants to hear it...I could...” Shirabu began, barely even speaking loud enough to be heard.

“Oh, hell yes!” Noya exclaimed.

“Yes, tell us all about your beta boy Eita!” Oikawa exclaimed, clapping his hands. 

Shirabu rolled his eyes.  
“Fine, fine...well...where to start.” Kenjirou brushed awkwardly at his angular haircut before starting.

“I first met Eita as a first year, when he was in second year. There was nothing between us, clearly. In fact, in the beginning, we didn’t really speak at all. I stole his starters position early on in my second year. I never really saw him being angry at this, per say, but I could tell it had bothered him. He was the only beta on our team. Something annoyed him. He didn’t honestly mind being called things like ‘beta boy’ and I know he still doesn’t. I just know for a fact that he hates people thinking that he can’t protect me just because he’s classified as something weaker than top dog. Though protecting me wasn’t involved back then, it was still that same type of focus that drove him in high school. A thirst to prove himself. I’m not sure when I first developed feelings for him, but, when I knew they were graduating in six months, it sort of just hit me. I wanted to play with Eita, but I never could. Except for the rarest of rotations we never were on the court together. So at the very least, I wanted to give him the chance all the more often to stand on the court that he so loved.”

“Aww...that’s so sweet and not evil of you, Boo Boo.” Kuroo cooed.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?” The shorter omega roared, head whipping, bangs flying askew, and eyes narrowing to glare daggers.

Kuroo scooted his chair as far back from Shirabu as possible, which consequently landed him into leaning back against Ennoshita.

Chikara rolled his eyes.  
“Just let it go, Ken, continue.” 

Shirabu groaned. “What is with people nicknaming me! It’s not like you get away with calling Morisuke-san ‘Mori’.”  
“That’s because he hates it when anyone but Lev calls him that.”  
“OH MY GOD KUROO SHUT UP!” Yaku slammed his fork onto the table so hard the plates of food in front of everyone clattered slightly.  
“Well Lev and his siblings and parents I guess. Speaking of, how is your sister? She was pretty damn hot.” Kuroo pushed on.

“KUROO. THAT IS. MY OLDER _SISTER_.” Morisuke snarled.

“I didn’t know you even _could_ snarl. Calm down, I’m kidding.” Tetsurou commented offhandedly.

“Kenjirou. Continue. Now.” Morisuke ordered.

Shirabu saluted smartly, looking slightly petrified from being sandwiched between the two Nekoma omega’s during this exchange.

“S-S-So...” 

After a moment he managed to calm his voice, and light brown haired omega proceeded with his story.

“...so anyways, after we lost to Karasuno, it became very obvious to me just how soon I would lose him without ever being able to really form a relationship with him. Eita was so kind to everyone on the team, but at the same time everyone feared his dark side. It was easy to found a way to worm myself into a position in his heart. Although, being the ‘problem child’ of the group wasn’t really what I was hoping for. Eventually, though, Goshiki pointed out to me that Eita found a common pass time in our last few practices in staring at my ass.” 

“Well, that solves some questions.” Oikawa snickered.

Shirabu narrowed his eyes at him, this seeming to be his main reaction to interruptions.

“Anyway, two months before graduation, I knew I had to do it. I wasn’t going to wait, and allow something I felt belonged in my life to slip away. I managed to complicate my serve motion enough to gain myself extra practice one of one with him.”  
“Wait, so you messed your serve up _on purpose_ to spend more time with Eita?” Hinata asked, looking amazed that someone could actually be bad because they wanted too.

He wished it was just as easy to be good at serving too, that really would have helped him out in high school.

“Yes.” Shirabu confirmed.

“After a few rounds of this, I managed to talk to him more. We became better friends, I actually knew him. My initial feelings for him didn’t fade, if anything they got stronger. I wanted him to be by my side, I really did.”

Shirabu rested his head on his fist thoughtfully. “In hindsight, I really probably looked like an idiot, the way I would forget the service motions he taught me every day. Yet he never got angry. I found out later on, after we mated, that he actually was happy I never remembered my form because he enjoyed spending time with me after practices too.”

“That’s so cute!” Oikawa squealed. 

“Oh, shut up.” Shirabu snapped. 

“Yet you were fine with the orange sunshine ball interrupting you!” Tooru shouted with a dramatic gesture at Hinata, who blinked, as if confused as to if he’d done something wrong.

Shirabu gave him a withering glare before speaking again.

“One night when we were leaving practice, I asked him if he wanted to take a detour through the park nearby.”  
“Same place Wakatoshi proposed too me! It’s like a big romantic hotspot in Shiratorizawa!” Satori gushed, clearly remembering his own courtship with starry eyes.

“I was honestly surprised when he agreed. We walked through there and eventually just on the path at random, not some spot I had agreed on, I just stopped. He looked a bit concerned. I talked fast, probably to fast for him to understand it all. I said, I still remember perfectly to this day, ‘I know you used to hate me, and I’m so happy getting to spend time with you now. I screw up my form because I want to spend more time with you. I want to be together with you. Consider me?’ but I said it at like hyper speed so I’m surprised he understood.”  
Suga smiled. “I’m so proud, you actually said something thoughtful!”

Chikara wilted. “Ryuu was just walking out of the gym, looked at me, and I was looking off at the sky during the sunset, daydreaming, and the next thing I knew I heard ‘You are like super duper pretty and I seriously think I’m in love with you help.’”

Tendou nearly spat the soda he’d just drank from across the table as most everyone else started laughing.

“Is that really how you guys started?” 

Ennoshita looked vaguely amused as he thought back to his second year of high school, when this had occurred.

“Well, I told him ‘I get the feeling you’re trying to ask me to court you in the worst way possible’ and then he freaked out like a moron and ran off. I just stared after him for a second before pretending the entire thing just hadn’t happened.”

Noya sniggered. “He came to my house after that, you know!”

Chikara looked surprised. “Really? No, I didn’t.” 

“Yeah, he came rushing on over and then I had to comfort him because he was sure he’d completely freaked you out and you’d never want to talk to him again. He was so upset. In a Ryuu sort of way. Just a lot of yelling. Then Saeko-nee-chan showed up and smacked us both in the back of the head. Dunno what _I_ ever did, but still. Then she lectured Ryuu on being a strong dependable alpha, how he couldn’t just leave it here. Then she hustled him out the door and helped him buy you that stone pendant thing.”

“That was her?” Chikara reached into his shirt and pulled up a small oval shaped silver pendent that was embedded with at least a dozen small diamond shaped gemstones of different colors.

“And here I was thinking he’d actually figured it out on his own.”

“W-Wow! That’s really p-pretty, Chikara-san!” Yachi squeaked.

Noya put his hand up. “Ryuu totally picked it out! I swear! Saeko just gave him the idea of getting a pendant or something, but which one was all him!”

Chikara laughed as he dropped the pendant back under his layered button up. The silver chain fed down and the item of jewelry disappeared, once again hidden under his clothes.

“That’s nice to hear. He gave it to me a little bit later. Then he properly proposed to me. I told him I wasn’t sure what the hell he’d been talking about before. He looked really heartbroken and so I sort of just...kissed him?”

“OH MY GOD YOU DID!?” Satori screeched. 

“Me and Wakatoshi didn’t kiss for like a month!”

“Same. Iwa-chan was too shy about it.” Oikawa whined.

Ennoshita shrugged. “Only thing I could think of, since my vocal cords had forgotten how to make words come out. I’d honestly thought he’d been going on some weird tangent of his, I never thought he’d really follow it up. You know?”

Shirabu quietly fumed over having been interrupted in the meantime, until finally Kenma spoke for the first time since they’d gotten there.

“I think Kenjirou wants to continue.” He said softly.

Kuroo looked surprised. “What’s this, Kitten? You actually are listening to the conversation _and_ taking part in it? I’m so proud of you!”

“Shut up Kuroo.” Kenma said in the same neutral voice.

Meanwhile, Shirabu finally managed to pick up his story again.

“Now where was I before I was interrupted? Ok, so I said this and waited. After a few seconds he didn’t say anything and I’m pretty sure my heart had stopped because I really did think he felt the same way. After all the time he gave up to spend with me, really, I did. I don’t know, I panicked, I didn’t want him to see me cry or get upset because he was going to turn me down.   I managed to say ‘that’s ok’ before I turned and ran, but I didn’t get very far. After a few seconds I could hear footsteps behind me, then I remembered he’s a good deal taller and faster then I am. I tried to get away, but he caught me around the waist and wouldn’t let go. Now it caught up to my mind that he had followed me. He whispered ‘yes’ in my ear and...well...that’s it.” 

“That is sooooo cute!” Hinata exclaimed, bouncing in his seat.

“Alright, let’s hear it Morisuke.” Said tiny omega jumped when he was suddenly put on the spot.

His face flushed slightly as he glared down the table at Hanamaki.

“Hear what?”

“When I said everyone raise your hands if your mate also scared you worse then anything else, you raised your hand. How on earth can that bumbling moron of yours be scary?”

Yaku seemed to think back on the situation that had been brought up, then he abruptly paled, former blush gone, and shook his head.

“I will never tell you. Or anyone.”  
“Wait so Lev got angry _at_ you? Too the point where you were scared?” Kuroo demanded, eyes wide.

“Terrified. Heart stopped, hands shaking, legs giving out, terrified.” Yaku replied bluntly.

“I literally cannot imagine Lev as scary. I really can’t. The only times I’ve seen him angry he just whines and pouts. Hell, now that I think on it, I can’t remember him ever raising his voice because he was mad.” 

Nishinoya stroked his chin thoughtfully.

“I am not talking about this.” Yaku replied smartly before picking at the little food left on his plate, clearly without any intention of eating the rest of it. His appetite seemed to disappear.

Oikawa frowned. “Hey, I told everyone my idiotic moment where Iwa-chan scared me worse then anything, how can this be different for you? Unless you, like, cheated or something.”

“WHAT!? NO! I’D NEVER! HOW DARE YOU YOU TRASHY EXCUSE FOR A...” This triggered Morisuke right down to the core, as he nearly leapt from his chair.

“Restrain him! Now!” Kuroo shouted as Hinata latched onto Yaku’s arm just before he could take a swing at Oikawa. It looked like the small omega was strong enough to fling the slightly shorter individual through the ceiling, but luckily he managed to calm down.

“Ok, Tooru’s an idiot. Tooru is a complete idiot for so much as suggesting that, please don’t kill anyone.” Chikara insisted.

Yaku crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, scowling at Oikawa.

“Next.” He snapped.

“Right! You got it! Ok Hitoka-chan, how about you? How’d you score that hot Karasuno manager all of us adored so well?” Hanamaki seemed willing to give up the chase of whatever Morisuke’s story was in favor of not having everyone get murdered by his hand.

“W-W-What!?” Yachi’s face reddened quickly at everyone turning toward her so suddenly.

“Come on, Hitoka, we’d love to hear how you and Kiyoko became court mates.” Suga encouraged gently.

“O-O-Oh...ok...” 

Yachi scratched at the corner of her mouth as she struggled with how to begin such a tale.

“W-Well...Kiyoko was the one who asked me to become the manager for Karasuno during my first year. She wanted me to take good care of everyone on the team. I remember when I first saw her walking through the first years floor, I was so amazed. I thought ‘someone like that would never notice a townsperson B like me...’”

“Townsperson B?” Hanamaki leaned to whisper to Suga, who just shrugged.

“It’s her own little way of saying an average, unimportant person.” 

“Oh. Gotcha.” Hanamaki nodded swiftly before refocusing on the little blonde girl.

“I was in the hallway when she came up to me. She asked me if I’d want to be the manager. I was so busy taking in the fact that someone as beautiful and powerful looking as her was even talking to me. When she asked me what I thought, I didn’t even really know what she was talking about, so I just said yes. I went with her to the gym and met the team. Everyone there scared me except for Suga-san.”

“Aww...” Suga smiled and gave Yachi a side hug for this.

Hitoka giggled. “Well, everyone else just looked so big and scary and big!” 

“So, I eventually joined the volleyball team thanks to Hinata encouraging me. Everyone got behind me and helped me become more confident. All the while, though, I couldn’t believe how much time I got to spend with Kiyoko. She even told me to call her by her first name after my first month! She called me Hitoka, so she said it was only fair that I got to call her Kiyoko. It was after a few months that I knew how I felt for her, and I knew that if I didn’t say anything to her I’d regret it for the rest of my life. I was so scared though. She was so pretty and strong and perfect, while I was so easily spooked. Even when I got together my wits to ask her, everything would just fall apart the moment she said ‘what do you need Hitoka-chan?’ I just couldn’t do it. So I resolved myself to just regretting, because I could never bring myself to ask her to consider me.”

Kuroo jumped when he was elbowed repeatedly in the side by Chikara, and Kenma gave Hinata a side glare when the orange haired omega kept looking at him pointedly during this part.

Yachi, meanwhile, continued.

“It was a few months until graduation when Kiyoko came up to me. We were cleaning up the gym together, since the boys had worked really hard and we insisted they go home to rest. She said she had something she needed to ask me. I can’t remember exactly how she worded it, but I do remember something super important.”

Yachi put her palms onto the table pointedly. “She _stuttered_! She was nervous! About talking to me! _Me!_ I was so shocked, I said of course she could ask me something, then I asked her if anything was wrong. She said everything was fine and she didn’t stop stuttering!”

Nishinoya gasped. “I wish I could hear what Kiyoko-san sounds like when she stutters!”

Yachi flicked him in the nose, causing him to sneeze.

Suga sniggered. “Even Hitoka isn’t immune to being protective of her alpha, how adorable.” 

Surprisingly, Hitoka didn’t even argue this, or apologize for flicking Noya, she just continued on. 

“She finally just brought out what was behind her back. It was a bouquet of multicolor roses and a little gold jewelry box for a necklace. She asked me if I would allow her to court me, because she’d been wishing to ask me this for months now. I was so amazed and I just started blubbering. I don’t know I started crying and I grabbed her hand and I told her I’d been so scared of asking her and I was so happy she’d asked me and yes yes yes!”

Yachi did an imitation of her voice on that day, waving her hands around.

“So...yeah. She gave me this.” 

Yachi lifted the necklace with two interconnected golden stars bedecked with rhinestones that hung from a gold chain around her neck.

“That is very sweet...” Akkashi hummed.

It was now that Sugawara checked his watch.  
“Wow, look at that! We’d better go if we want to walk all the way back and still make stops at those other three stores!” 

Agreement buzzed up from everyone as they all stood, Oikawa leaving a generous tip on the table for his former schoolmate who’d been their waitress, and they left. 

Once again striding the streets, Kuroo hung back just enough to catch Yaku, who was trailing behind with his hands stuffed in his pockets, eyes downcast.

“Hey.” 

“No.” Morisuke replied instantly.

“Come on, you don’t even know what I’m about to ask you.” Kuroo chided gently, smiling genuinely to his old friend.

Yaku raised his eyes enough to meet the bed headed mans gaze, then shook his head.

“You’re gonna ask me to tell you what happened back then.”

Kuroo shook his head. “Actually, I was going to ask you if you were ok. Tooru was out of line, and he knows that too.”

Yaku’s eyes gave up, softening slightly.

“Oh. Then yeah, I’m fine. Just pissed me off that he’d actually think that.”

“I doubt he did, pretty sure he was trying to get a rise out of you so you’d spill in order to prove him wrong. Manipulation isn’t just _my_ forte, remember?”

Off color brown eyes were rolled.

Kuroo hesitated. “Even so...now I’d like to know if...”

Yaku’s eyes flashed with anger as a warning.

“Leave me alone.” He ordered.

Kuroo put his hands up in surrender to show he wasn’t going to push further as they pounded the pavement towards home.

When they got back and Yaku locked himself in his and Lev’s room, while Lev tried to figure out if he’d messed up anything in the past few days that would warrant him getting kicked out of their room, Kuroo immediately placed all the blame on Tooru.

Even if it wasn’t entirely his fault Morisuke was remembering _that_ time in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaku my baby. You were hurt in my last story about you. For those of you who read my other LevYaku ABO fic 'By your Side' this story will have a totally different plot for Lev and Yaku's life before the pack. Yet again, thanks so much for reading, please drop a comment with suggestions and tips! They help Mori open up to his friends!  
> P.S Any ideas for courtship gifts for Kuroo and Kenma? Not the actual courtship I got the plot all down I just have no idea what Tsukki and Yams should get for them. HELP ME ;-;


	13. A Most Valuable Shopping Trip {YamaKen, TsukkiKuroo.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wee shortie compared to some of the other chapters, but I liked the way it sized up and the way it ended, so I figured what the heck? Thank you all so much for the suggestions for courtship gifts on these guys! I sorta mashed my own thought of getting Kenma a ring with some necklace and pendant suggestions for this, and Kuroo's courtship gift will come from the idea given to me by Akuma Shiyounin, thank you so much! :D  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

“Tsukki, what if I mess it all up and he feels anxious around me?”

“Shut up, Tadashi.”

“Tsukki, what if I say it wrong and he takes it the wrong way and I make him uncomfortable?”

“Shut up, Tadashi.”  
“Tsukki, what if I get a bad gift and he changes his mind?”

“Shut up, Tadashi.”  
“Tsukki, what if I make it hard for him to be alone with me during the middle of the day, what if he regresses again, what if I make him hate me, what if...”

“SHUT UP, TADASHI!” Tsukishima slammed the book he was trying to read shut and looked up at Yamaguchi, who was pacing back and forth between their two beds in their shared room, trying to figure out how he intended to propose to Kenma.

When Kei raised his voice, the brown haired alpha stopped pacing and sat down heavily on the edge of his bed.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” He murmured, looking miserable.

Narrowing his eyes, the blonde stood up and dropped his book on his bed.

“Ok, that’s it, we’re going out.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “We are?”

Kei was already out the door.

“Wait! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi raced after him, hurriedly jamming on his shoes at the exit before following his friend into the elevator.

“Where are we going?” He asked of the blonde as said man punched the button to go to the lobby. 

“Shopping, so you can buy a gift for Kenma-san and propose to him tomorrow.”  
_“Tomorrow!?”_ Yamaguchi wailed, eyes flying wide open, arms shooting up to  freeze awkwardly in the air.

“You heard me. I’m sick of listening to you whining to me. At least I do my pining _quietly_.” Tsukishima scathed.

Swallowing hard, Tadashi scratched the back of his head.

“I wonder...maybe I could...nah...”

Kei raised an eyebrow. “Do what, exactly?” He questioned.

Tadashi nibbled on his bottom lip. 

“I was thinking of things I could get for Kenma-san...I think he’d like something he could have on him all the time, but what? It’s so hard, because, I mean, didn’t you hear how Morisuke-san and Satori-san treat the things they got?”

Tsukishima nodded as he stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor.

“I mean, if hiding it in bubble wrap or putting it somewhere you see it everyday means they love it. Those are very different shows of affection.”  
Yamaguchi rolled his eyes endearingly.  
“Well Morisuke-san and Satori-san are very different people.” Tadashi pointed out.

As they walked, Yamaguchi realized he’d been following along with Tsukishima without knowing their designation.

“Tsukki, where are we going?”  
“Shopping district.” The blonde replied without skipping a beat.

Accepting his fate, the freckled alpha scratched at his bangs while thinking on what to get.

“Just browse, and get something that you feel is right.” Tsukishima suggested.

“Take your own advice, will you, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi shot back playfully.

He was shocked by a piercing stare returning via those honey brown eyes.

“I intend too.”  
Yamaguchi squawked in surprise.

“Wait!? You’re actually buying something for Tetsurou-san!? Today!?”  
“If I see something that suits him.” Kei replied stiffly.

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders.

“I’m so proud of you, Tsukki~” He exclaimed childishly. 

“Shut up! Get off me!” The glasses wearing man squirmed free before striding across the street.

The shopping district, the same place the omegas had frequented for their shopping adventures, was filled with people on this busy afternoon. The bitter chill of winter still hung in the air, causing breath the fog under the glint of the harsh sun in the bright blue sky. 

Yamaguchi stuffed his hands in his sweater pockets as Tsukishima browsed over the windows.

“You’re supposed to be looking too.” He reminded over his shoulder as his height kept him mostly towering over the rest of the population.

Sighing out a puff of fog in front of his face, Yamaguchi started inspecting the windows as they walked by, occasionally having to pick up the pace due to his friends long stride leaving him in the dust.

“Hey, Tsukki!” He snagged the back of the blondes jacket and pulled, causing him to halt.

“I think I want to look in here.” Without waiting for a reply, Yamaguchi entered the small trinket shop.

The entire store was filled with glass cabinets cramped with silver, gold, and copper. Carved wooden ornaments hung from hooks, and glass or crystal figures lined the tops of jewelry displays. The very feel of the entire store made both of them instinctually slouch, as if worried they would hit their heads on something. 

A few moments had them both bending over a tiny box at the counter.

“Are you sure about this? It’s not too obvious?” Kei asked.

Yamaguchi felt his cheek flush but yelped indignantly.

“I think he’ll love it!”

“He games.” Tsukki deadpanned.

“So?” Tadashi didn’t see an issue with this.

“So he won’t want to wear something on his finger. It would be annoying.”

Yamaguchi straightened up just then.

“Wait...excuse me, ma’am!”

Waving his hand to the woman behind the counter, he called her attention.  
“Have you got anymore with animals like this?”

He pointed down at the coppery colored ring he was currently studying, it had a very realistic imprint of a wildcat’s head on it. The eyes of said cat were both inset with yellow quartz and a small onyx droplet to make up the pupils.

Very similar to those bewitching eyes too often hidden away behind curtains of hair.

“I believe so, what animal are you looking for?  
Tadashi eyed Tsukishima out of the corner of his eye.

“Don’t you dare laugh.” He warned in a squeaky voice.

“Crows. Pretty sure he wants crows.” Kei confirmed with a sadistic smirk.

Yamaguchi instantly slumped his arms and head in defeat.

“Yeah...what he said.”  
He agreed as Kei couldn’t help but snicker behind his hand.

“Hey! Those animals are what brought us together, literally everyone we live with we know because of it. You know, you and me wouldn’t have been more than passing acquaintances if it weren’t for volleyball!” 

Tsukishima hummed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just funny how all of us act like our team mascots even though we aren’t even in high school anymore. Even before we were in high school we acted like crows. Scrappy and picking up the leftovers that people left behind in order to build our own empire out of the garbage.”

Yamaguchi eyed Kei in surprise as the woman returned with only a single box.

“That was pretty deep.” He admitted.

Tsukishima jutted his chin at the countertop in reply to this.

Both of them found themselves bending over the countertop again, this time to inspect a ring imprinted with a diving crow. It’s eyes were droplet onyx and there were several inlaid silver highlights along it’s wings.

“Could you sell me these two, and a silver chain?” Yamaguchi asked rather suddenly.

“Whoa, don’t you want to think about it?”  Tsukishima’s face mirrored his surprise at his friends sudden steeled gaze.

Tadashi gave a determined smile.

“Nope. After all, there’s not much time left to think before tomorrow.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yams is gaining confidence! *wipes away proud mom tear* Well, I hope you all liked it, please drop a comment, they help Tsukki get his butt in gear just like lil Yams! Also, give me some suggestions if you'd like, or what other ships you want to see around here! Thanks so much for reading!


	14. I Offer You Everything and a Bouquet of Red Tulips {YamaKen}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I tried to amp up the description and be a bit more poetic! Please enjoy!

**_The next day._ **

_Ok._

_Ok._

_Ok._

_Ok._

_OK OK OK!_

Yamaguchi was seriously beginning to regret his decision of being so bold as to swear he’d propose on this day. He’d finished work, and was on the way home, dragging his feet with the weight of the necklace box burning a hole in his pocket. Things were moving in slow motion as he scuffed his boots on the sidewalk.

Another ten minutes of walking, and he’d be at the lobby.

He’d wave to the woman behind the kiosk and go to the elevator.

He’d take the elevator to their floor, the 11th floor.

He’d unlock the door.

There, as sure as the sun would rise, would be Kozume Kenma on the couch wearing some tee shirt, a hoodie, and a pair of rolled up blue jeans, sock covered feet kicking in the air as he played with his PSP.

Then...well, then Yamaguchi was supposed to propose.

 _How on earth did everyone else do this? It’s nerve wracking!  
_ The young alpha thought as he mentally floundered through these steps over and over again as his strides brought him even closer to the omega he felt for.

He would not lie that when he watched the way Daichi would subtly glare away anyone who so much as looked at Suga, or how Kageyama had his arm always over Hinata’s shoulders, he felt a sort of dull stab in his chest. It was, in concept, a very _alpha_ feeling to have. Despite his timid nature Tadashi was indeed on the top of the biological chain. Watching the way Asahi doted over Noya, the way Tanaka was always so glad jump upon Ennoshita’s back and wrap his arms around the raven haired omega.

It didn’t make a difference if it were watching Lev snatch Morisuke off the ground, and noticing how Yaku had, by now, mostly given up on pretending he didn’t like it, or watching the fond smile that overcame Iwaizumi’s face as he listened to Oikawa going onto another tangent about far off galaxies, he always wished he could do that with someone.

Now, when fantasies of being able to feel that gentle tug on his sleeve that signaled the bottle blonde needed someone to relay a message for him, or being able to rest his head on raven black roots to watch whatever game was being played across the screen of the handheld, he had a warmth bubble in his chest.

_I want that. I want to be able to have Kenma-san call me his. I want to be able to call Kenma-san mine._

It was now that he was walking by the street windows he’d never paid much mind too, that he notices an explosion of color in one of the shops.

A florist.

Chocolate brown orbs pursued the beautiful blossoms before they landed on a display of tulips, somehow still vibrant and crisp despite the frigid chill of winter that the land was still struggling to shake free.

Later on, as he rode in the elevator, he was faced with the major issue of trying to figure out how to hide a bouquet of a dozen red tulips behind his back.

It didn’t take long before he was at the front door of the pack house.

He gazed over the wood, the grains suddenly fascinating to him, trying to collect his thoughts.

He had a gift. He had flowers. He had a purpose. Most of all, he had the omega he’d wanted for years just sitting in there none the wiser of his plans.

Yamaguchi unlocked the door, then, by some miracle he managed the flowers behind his back in a way that looked something bordering on natural. 

He toed his shoes off in the entryway as the soft tapping of fingers across the buttons of a game console reached his ears.

He swallowed hard before edging his way to the edge of the hallway and peaking into the living area.

There he was, as he always was every time Yamaguchi got home from work.

Kenma was lying on his back on one of the large couches, one knee drawn up and the other leg crossed over it at the ankle. He was holding his PSP above him so he could view the screen, and a pair of bulky red headphones were over his ears, the cable trailing from the bottom of his game device. 

His longish hair splayed all around his head on the cushion.

“Welcome back.” 

His voice came across the room like honey out of a jar, slow and sweet, soft, gentle. He didn’t bother to look Yamaguchi’s direction with the greeting.

The brown haired alpha visibly stiffened.

Golden orbs rolled upwards to view him from where he was without moving.

After a few seconds, Kenma thumbed a button on his PSP and shut the device, then he swung his legs off the couch and sat up, dropping his headphones around his shoulders as he removed the jack from one of the earpieces.

Dropping his PSP and a tangle of cord to the couch, he stood up, stretching his arms above his head, reminding Tadashi of how a cat would extend themselves after a long nap. 

This was one of the few times Tadashi was able to view Kenma standing at his full height, not slouching.

“H-Hey...” Yamaguchi managed to greet.

Just like that the bottle blonde stooped from the back slightly, his head hanging forward and those curtains of hair drifted shut, cutting him off from the world.

Chills ran down the younger’s spine, oh how he dreamt of tucking those curtains back to get a good clear look into those bottomless mellow gold eyes.

“What are you hiding?” 

Yamaguchi yelped and jumped at the voice, and Kenma tucked his hands into his hoodie pockets, head cocking to the side slightly.

“I-I-I...um...I...” 

Kenma blinked apathetically, waiting for the reply.

_Deep breath in._

The mans lungs felt fit to burst.

_Exhale slowly._

He was drowning, flailing, trying his best to find some way of speaking.

“Kenma-san.” 

Tadashi was surprised by how settled his voice had become.

He pulled the flowers from behind his back with a rather well timed flourish, somehow managing not to drop them.

He offered them in the olders direction and spoke again, confidence building as words tumbled from his mouth in a waterfall of emotion.

“I’ve felt strongly about you ever since we met in high school, but we never really talked. When you graduated, I figured I’d lost my only chance. Then you came back, and now you’re here. I’m not going to let you get away again.”

Kenma lifted his head, curtains of hair moving back to reveal eyes flooded with shock.

Yamaguchi’s adams apple bobbed as he reached into his pocket with shaking hands, slipping free the necklace box and holding it out next to the flowers.

“Will you _please_ allow me to court you?”  
There.

He said it.

He said it out loud for the omega he’d been pining after for so long to hear.

Now said omega’s eyes had glossed over with tears.

“W-What? No! Please don’t cry! I didn’t mean to upset you, please, you don’t have to say yes!” Panic erupted in his chest as his heart plummeted.

Kenma balled his fists up and rubbed at his eyes, shaking his head.

“I’m...happy.”  
Yamaguchi nearly dropped the flowers.

“You are?” He asked, voice a whisper.

Kenma shuffled forward, socks sliding on hardwood, and wrapped both hands around the base of the bouquet, gently tugging it free of Tadashi’s grasp.  
“T-Thank you.”  
The crow in his heart shook off the blow those tears had dealt so forcefully.

“I’d like that.”

The crow was soaring again.

“You, you would? You would!” Yamaguchi’s face broke into a massive smile.

“Thank you!” He exclaimed.

Kenma awkwardly laid the bouquet into the crook of his elbow and took the necklace box.

“I...um...I’ll...be back.” 

Yamaguchi watched him flee down towards his and Kuroo’s shared room, and understood. Kenma wasn’t used to such situations. He just needed a few moments alone to calm down.

Though the former pinch server didn’t know that the wildcat was watching his crow soar in the skies, and bounding through the grasses to show it’s joy in it’s own way.

This was something Kenma never thought he’d be capable of, yet here was Tadashi, making it easy as a yes or no question.

A question he’d all to happily said yes too.

He shut the door to his room behind him and collapsed onto his knees, leaning back against the door as he hugged the red tulips to his chest.

_Tulips...mean perfect love..._

Kenma’s misty eyes gazed over the fresh red hue.

_Red means true love._

Now, he had no idea if Yamaguchi knew the language of flowers, or if this was the message he’d intended to convey.

Perhaps he’d ask, later? 

After all, it appeared it would suddenly become perfectly acceptable for him to cling onto the younger’s sleeve like his life depended on it.

He gently laid the precious flowers into his lap, then studied the small golden necklace box he was holding in his other hand.

He shuffled the top free of the base and then tucked it under.

A silver chain had two rings strung onto it. One of a piercing eyed wildcat, the other of a diving crow.

Kenma saw how his own eyes were reflected into those of the ring.

If he were a bit eager, then so sue him, as he pulled the silver chain and the rings free of the small piece of styrofoam they had been packed in.

He first made the attempt of sliding the necklace over his head, only to find the chain was short an inch or two.

This was a good thing, meaning he could wear the necklace whenever he wished, without fear of it sliding off over the top of his head.

He undid the tiny clasp and hung the chain around his neck. It took a few tries, but he managed to hook the clasp shut.

Releasing the clasp, the former setter gave a few test tugs at the chain. It held.

The small weight on his collarbone of the two rings against one another felt foreign at first. 

Little did he know he’d grow to find that _not_ having them there would be grounds for panic. 

He fingered with the two rings for a moment before he carefully tucked the necklace into his shirt. Zipping his hoodie up, he successfully hid the rest of the chain, though the smallest hint of it could be seen on either side of his neck, where the skin was exposed.

His eyes came back to the flowers. He ran a thumb over the soft petals. Curiously thinking if his court mates cheek would be so soft to the touch, just barely a hint of texture under the whorls of the pad of his fingertips.

_It couldn’t hurt...too find out..._

Feeling a nervous excitement, he stood up, still hugging the bouquet, fully intending to get a vase for them, and ventured back out into the hallway.

He arrived back into the living room to find Yamaguchi in the kitchen, apparently making a snack.

When Kenma rounded the corner and came into view he nearly dropped the fork he was holding.

“K-Kenma-san! It’s ok, right?” He asked.

“You don’t have to call me that.” The feline like gamer responded bluntly as he stood on his toes to reach one of the vases stored on the shelves of the kitchen.

After bring it down, it filled it with lukewarm water and promptly went back to his room.

After settling the tulips in the vase on his bedside table, he gazed at the blooms for a moment before going back.

“Would you like something Kenma-sa...Kenma?” Tadashi caught the honorfix and held it back.

Kenma nodded and walked into the kitchen area.

He tugged on the edge of the tallers sleeve.

Yamaguchi had a little over four inches of height on him, so the brown haired man stooped slightly, expecting a whisper in his ear.

When velvety soft lips covered his own, it took everything he had not to freak.

After so long of hiding and dancing around, it was second nature to wish.

To dream. To want. 

Actually being able to have was different, the fact that he was able to wrap his arms around the omegas waist.

A few moments passed before they broke apart.

Kenma took a step back and stretched again.

“Come sit with me when you’re done.” He said softly, before turning and walking back over to the couch.

Around an hour and a half later, Suga came home from his shift. He hung his coat on the hanger in the hallway and placed his shoes in the cubby. Walking out into the hallway, he stopped dead at the sight.

Kenma was on his PSP, this alone wasn’t very surprising. 

What was surprising was the fact that he was settled with his legs up to the side, leaning into Yamaguchi’s side. The alpha had an arm over the smaller, with his head lolled back, having fallen asleep.

Kenma glanced up, locking eyes with the Head Omega briefly. 

He blinked twice, then reached into his shirt and produced the chain with the two rings on it.

He held it up, and dared a small smile.

Suga performed a small spastic happy dance, bouncing on his toes, waving his arms around, and performing multiple mini hand claps.

Yamaguchi stirred softly where he was resting, and Kenma instantly reached around and fussed with his bangs with one hand, while shushing Suga with the other, his PSP dropping to his lap.

The silver haired man flailed his hands a bit more, eyes wide and biting on his bottom lip to avoid screeching.

Kenma shooed him towards the hallway where his and Daichi’s room was located.

Nodding and giving multiple hand gestured meant to mean congrats, he skirted around the couch and hightailed it into his room.

The instant he’d shut his door he whipped out his phone.

 

**_Chat Created: Sawamura K. added contact list Pack Members._ **

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** WHO’S SEEING THIS!?

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Oh my god, did the oven explode because if it didn’t then I am trying to sketch a freaking skyscraper design here shut the hell up.

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** WHAT HAPPENED WHAT!?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Nice timing, I’m on break. What’s up?

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Is everything ok?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I’m fine! Everything’s fine! BUT I CAN’T BELIVE IT I’M SO PROUD OH MY GOD.

 

 _ **Mattsukawa T.:**_ #ProudSugamomma

 

 ** _Semi K.:_** What happened?

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT I JUST SAW THIS WHAT!?

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** So he did it, then?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** YOU KNEW!?

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** What is it that Kei knew? What is happening? Is something amiss? 

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** God you even type formally I hate it -_-

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** What happened? Just get to the point!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** OK OK SO I WALKED INTO THE HOUSE.

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** Yes.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** AND I TOOK OFF MY SHOES

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** Understandable.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** AND KEN AND YAMS ARE CUDDLING ON THE COUCH AND KEN PULLED A NECKLACE OUT OF HIS SHIRT AND IT WAS A NEW NECKLACE WITH A CROW RING AND A CAT RING ON IT OMG OMG OMG.

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** YAMA WAhWHAhwAHWhAhWAh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Good god, finally! 

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** Wow, that’s great!

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** NICEEEEEEEE

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Wait I just saw this. Reading.

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** SAME SAME

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** OHHHHHHHHHHHH HE PROPOSED OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** OH MY GOD FINALLY YES SO CUTTTTTTE. YAMAKEN!!!!!!

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** So he did do it. Good.

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** That only leaves you! 

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Oya~ Who caught your eye at long last, Tsukki?

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** XD XD XD

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I am confused now Noya thanks.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Please shut up.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** WHAT DID I DO

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Ever exist.

 

**_Tsukishima K. has left the chat._ **

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** WAIT TSUKKI WHAT

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** Lowl.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** BRO. I APPRECIATE THE PUN BUT. BRO.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Are we just going to be watching oblivious Tetsurou? In that case I’m leaving. Some people have to work for a living. 

 

**_Haiba M. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** MORISUKE WAIT WHAT HELP ME

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** You’re even worse than Iwa-chan was. 

 

_**Iwaizumi T. has gone offline.** _

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I AM SO CONFUSED.

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Tetsurou just go enjoy your break don’t think about.

 

_**Sawamura D. has gone offline.** _

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** That was a surprisingly kind way of telling him to shut up.

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** OH MY GOD WAKA I AM SCREENSHOTING THIS! 

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** What? 

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Bye Tetsurou-san good luck~!!!

 

**_Haiba L. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** ;-;

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really done a chat in a story. Maybe I'll make it a normal thing if I want the group to chat? Also were the names clear? I hope so! Anyway please drop a comment, they help Yams and Kenma last forever and ever! :D Thank you so very much for reading! :D


	15. Sleepless Nights and Fashion Advice {TsukkiKuroo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just brooding on both ends of our poor TsukkiKuroo ship ;-; these boys just can't see that they love each other.  
> Also my headcannon is that Tsukki is secretly a really good baker and cook and loves to make all sorts of stuff and he secretly likes making food for others and is proud when people enjoy his cooking.

Tsukishima thumbed the next page of his book over. It was late at night, and he was reading by the gaze of a penlight since Yamaguchi was sleeping.

He and Kenma were only court mates, they weren’t actually allowed to move into the same room until they’d made themselves official.

Tsukishima looked over at his dear friend for so many years and couldn’t help a bitter smile.

_And too think I was the one getting all the considerations in high school..._

Shaking his head, he clicked off his penlight and set his book onto the bedside table. He slid his glasses off of his face and folded them, placing them along with his penlight on the bedside table.

He scooted down into bed, tucking his hands under his head as he stared up at the ceiling in the dark.

_I never really liked anyone. Tadashi even suggested I take a consideration just to see if I could grow to care. I never did take one. I felt like it was cruel, to take a consideration with the intent of toying with someone. Although I know Tadashi didn’t mean it in that manner._

He closed his eyes as he cast his thoughts back years ago, back too when his biggest problems were his grades, his lack of effort in volleyball and his lying older brother.

_Walking into the 3rd gym was a mistake._

Tsukishima vaguely remembered Kuroo from their first practice match against Nekoma. He hadn’t really been paying very close attention to the other team, what with the madness ensuing on his end of the court with Hinata having his nervous breakdown. 

In the back of his mind he could remember a very appealing scent lingering in the gym there, something that drew him in, but it didn’t really connect with him that the scent had originated from one of the players.

All that he was clear on was that their libero was an omega, but that much was obvious with his massive rounded eyes and short stature. Although back then he’d been very confused, seeing as Yaku never seemed like an omega other than those two traits you’d have to be observant in order to catch.

_Glad I didn’t comment on it. Morisuke-san would probably still hate me to this day if I did._

If he’d only realized what that scent that left him breathless _was_. 

It wasn’t until he got home and was baking in the kitchenand was preparing his all time favorite food when he realized it.

Strawberry shortcake.

A member of the Nekoma team had perfumed the air in the gym with the scent of strawberry shortcake.

Tsukishima had imagined it being one of the few straggling spectators, or perhaps a manager.

Maybe it had been that back up libero who he didn’t even remember the name of?

It wasn’t until months later, at the training camp, when he walked into the 3rd gym, that it became painfully obvious.

Kuroo Tetsurou. 

Third year, captain, tall, dark, lean, and a challenge for Tsukishima both in volleyball and in sarcasm.

Also on this list, as Kei then discovered, an omega.

Enlisting his observance abilities from the court to lunch and breaks, he managed to watch Kuroo closely without ever being suspected of checking the older out. He spotted what made him tick, and finally managed to get a grasp on how his omegian nature slipped out.

He tended to keep his eyes downcast, not because he was lazy or disinterested, but because he didn’t want anyone to notice how he dropped his gaze when an alpha addressed him out of instinct.

The sudden snap of his chin and pupils to lower, even when someone he knew as well as Bokuto spoke, was not something he wanted to be obvious, or noticed at all. At first, Kei had felt the urge to call him out on it.

That is, until more small quirks made themselves apparent.

Kuroo stooped when he stood, not because he was tall and most of his friends or teammates were shorter or the same height as him, not because he was tired, but because he wished he were smaller than he actually was. His bantering language was a defense mechanism.

As a matter of fact, when Kei posed a serious question too Kuroo, he often dropped the scheming smirk in order to give an earnest answer.

It wasn’t his only face.

It was just the one that protected him the best.

Though Kei couldn’t say that Kuroo was completely fabricated. He got the feeling that the feline like man would banter and snark sarcastically no matter what sort of relationship they were in. It didn’t take long for the blonde to figure out that Kuroo, behind the facade that he worked since his presentation to build, was shy, awkward, and alone. 

It struck the blonde to ask him for his hand right then and there. The moment that those downcast glances and slouching poses during breaks were revealed to hide so much.

Silently, he held back.

Though he wondered, all the same, how could Tetsurou bear it?

_After all, I’ve had my fair share of putting up masks. I hid how hurt I was from Akiteru for years, I hid how much I loved volleyball all the way up until that match against Shiratorizawa. It’s not hard, if you’re good enough at manipulation. Hell, Tetsurou-san has a biomechanics degree. He’s no idiot. Not to mention he’s so good at making people think what he wants too. He’s so well hidden, even people like Koutarou-san and Kenma-san, who have known him since before he presented, can’t see it._

A sigh gusted free of the former middle blockers lips, the breathy noise breaking the silence only otherwise shattered by the sound of Yamaguchi’s soft breaths across the way. Facades aside, being the sarcastic not-friends of the camp had been as far as it had gone between the two of them.

_How could I see it, after only knowing him a week? Easy, because I know how he feels. How it feels to be different, and to hate it. Except everyone around me eventually caught up to my height. Eventually I wasn’t a freak anymore. Tetsurou-san, as far as he is concerned, will always be a freak. It doesn’t matter what he does, he’ll always stand nearly as tall as me, if he decides to stand up straight for once in his life. He’ll always have a strong, harsh face, no matter what he does. It’s sad. It really is sad._

In high school, he’d been far out of reach. A first year alpha, proposing to the a third year omega? 

An atypical sports captain from a different school of an omega who invoked fear in others, be they alpha or not, no less? 

Ridiculous.

Stupid.

Idiotic.

Kei had thought all those things, until the bumbling skyscraper known as Haiba Lev had done the impossible.

Courted the well feared atypical omega Yaku Morisuke. Gotten him to accept his proposal, dated him for months, without having the distance in age break them apart, then mated with him before the latter went to college.

Kei gusted out the breath he’d been holding. 

Lev impressed him, he really did. That whole adventure couldn’t have been easy, especially with what little he knew about Morisuke’s past issues.

_Tetsurou-san is a lot like Morisuke-san. They both hide, but they do it differently. No one realizes they’re just as omega as Suga-san, Tooru-san or Hitoka. Just because they look and act differently doesn’t make them any less sensitive._

Grumbling under his breath, Kei rolled onto his side, staring across at the lump Tadashi formed in the shadows.

_Is it bad that I’m happy for him and jealous of him at the same time?  
_

_Probably._

Narrowing his eyes he tossed onto his other side to stare at the wall. Yamaguchi had Kenma now, had the love of his life. The person he’d pined after for so many years, wished and dreamt of. Now here was Tsukki, for once being left behind by his friend whom he normally outclassed in everything.

_I want Tetsurou-san more than I’ve wanted anything in my life._

Raking his hand through his short spikes, the blonde made up his mind.

_I won’t let anyone else have him._

 

 

**_The next day._ **

 

 

Sunday. 

Truly a blessing of a day. 

Tsukishima wandered down the street of the shopping district as dark angry clouds boiled in the skies overhead.

Day off for everyone in the city it seemed, since it felt like half of everyone who lived here was currently out shopping. 

His mind was miles away as he continued down the street. 

He hadn’t seen Tetsurou at breakfast this morning. When asked, Kenma had responded that he’d gone out after having coffee with Suga, before most everyone was awake.

This within itself was weird. Saturday night was the latest for Kuroo’s bar tending gig, he was there until the hours of morning, even later sometimes to help clean up. On Sunday’s he’d very well sleep until past lunch unless someone woke him. 

Yet he was up and out of the pack house before anyone else?

Even stranger, he had gone out with Koushi, of all people? 

It wasn’t like they weren’t close, everyone in the pack was close to some degree, but going out early on a Sunday morning with Koushi?

Weird. 

Definitely weird.

 

**_With Kuroo._ **

 

“This is great! You finally caved to come with me!” Suga’s face was practically glowing, and his raven haired pack mate couldn’t help but give dirty looks to several alphas looking at him in awe.

Now, Koushi was far from short, but his very movements and appearance made up for his height advantage. 

Everything about him, from his motherly aura too his beautiful fair hair just screamed ‘omega’ in a way that Kuroo knew he would never be able too.

Not like he ever _wanted_ too, that is.

“I asked for advice, not praise from my mother.” Kuroo muttered, eyes fixed firmly on his black sneakers treading the pavement.

The shopping district.  

_Also known as the place where people who have nothing better to do go and look at stuff they can’t afford. Way too many damn people._

Kuroo didn’t have any sort of issues with social interactions. He was practically Kenma’s social outlet for their entire lives, but now that the bottle blonde was happily courting Yamaguchi, whom Tetsurou solidly approved of, this left the atypical omega as the last independent in his pack.

_Well, there’s Tsukki, but...no._

He didn’t dare think about the blonde now. Please, just no. His feelings for the younger were to remain solidly locked away in a crate, then locked into another crate, then wrapped in chains, then tied too an anchor, then sunk to the bottom of the oceans of his heart where no one could ever find them.

 _That_ was how much he was invested on keeping his feeling a secret.

“Look, Suga, you know I love you, but I will never wear any of the stuff you do and actually look good in it.”

Kuroo snapped.

Case in point, Suga was looking like some sort of runway model in black ankle boots, matching black leggings, and a white wash style long sleeve dress over said leggings. He had a black belt hanging stylishly from his hip, buckle silver and glinting in the morning sun.

Kuroo was wearing a pair of red sweatpants, that for all he could remember he bought in high school, black sneakers, and a black hoodie. The hoodie looked overlarge because despite his height, he was skinny, so if he didn’t want to be showing off his hips, he had to buy the next size up.

Suga rolled his eyes. “Kuroo, when was the last time you even _tried_ to look good if it weren’t for school or work?”

Tetsurou pointed at his hair. “Have you seen this?” He demanded.

Koushi laughed. “Oh come on, by now that 'over the eye' hair is like your signature. Don’t even dream of changing it.”

"Shouyou calls me Rooster-head when he thinks I'm not listening." 

"Fair point, but still!" 

Kuroo snickered bitterly. “Not like I’ve got much choice. It’s been this way ever since I was a kid, it’s this or bald.” 

“I can’t even imagine you bald.” The Head Omega answered with another smile.

He then raised his arms and made fists of his hands, determination lighting behind his cocoa brown orbs.

“Even so, we’re going to get you a few nice outfits so Tsukki’s gonna be drooling over you!”

“I’M GOING HOME!" Kuroo shouted this strongly, fisting his hands at his sides. He spun and tried to stalk off in the direction of the pack house building.

“Oh no you don’t!” Suga latched onto his wrist and dug his heels into the ground. 

“You are going to shop with me and we are going to find you an adorable outfit!”

“Lemme go!” Kuroo wailed, struggling against Suga’s grip.

“Can you keep your lovers spats off the street in front of my shop?” Both of them glanced to the side to see a plump woman over a head shorter then them standing with her hands on her hips, glaring. 

Kuroo blinked twice before narrowing his eyes at Suga.

“My point is proven.” 

He was clearly referencing the fact that this woman didn’t realize he and Suga were most likely _not_ in a relationship.

“Goodbye.” He abruptly yanked his arm free and started down the street again. 

“NO WAY!” 

“Gah!” Kuroo nearly went down when Suga pounced on his back.

The silver haired man wrestled the struggling cat back over to the woman.

“Hi! Is...is this...this a...Tetsu I swear...a shop for...Tetsu stop squirming, omega boutique? This is an emergency here!” He insisted.

The woman raised her eyebrow, reddish hair curled over her forehead.

“Fashion emergency is my middle name, sweetheart, and you certainly don’t look like it. Unless your bad boy here is looking for something a shade less angelic. Even so, honey, I doubt that punk would be a good look for you.”

Suga promptly pinched the bed head he had in a headlock on the side of the neck.

“OW!” Kuroo swatted unsuccessfully at Koushi's arm, but it was too late.

The designers eyes flew wide open as the scent of strawberry shortcake mingled in the air.

Meanwhile, the woman stared in absolute unadulterated shock at Tetsurou, who merely blew a puff of air at his bangs and leveled a glare at the redheaded woman.

" _No one_ is touching my hair." He muttered.

The woman clapped her pudgy hands twice.

“Alright, pumpkin, have we got some work too do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I YET AGAIN CALL MY READERS TO ACTION!  
> Suggestions for outfits for Kuroo's make over? No one's touching the hair, and I'm going for a punk feel. Black and red, since that's Kuroo's style, but I'm open to other ideas.  
> I'd hate the idea of having Kuroo change in a way he wouldn't like, though I would like the idea of him changing, hating it, then being like 'dammit I actually like this outfit god dammit Suga I hate you'  
> Anyone? Anyway, please comment, they help Kuroo survive his makeover! Hit me with some suggestions, and thank you all so much for reading!


	16. Creating the Omega Chat {TsukkiKuroo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wifi is gone, gone forever D:  
> Well at least for the next four days ;-;  
> Anyway I snagged a hotspot, so I'm updating! Please enjoy!

**_Chat Created: Sawamura K. has added contact list Omega Kids_ **

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I may have made a massive mistake.

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** What did you do to Kuro?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Maybe or maybe not took him to a boutique to he could finally feel more confident in his appearance?

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** You tried that with me. It didn’t work.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** You’re already mated you didn’t need it anyway!

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** -_- I feel like I should argue but theres really nothing to argue about.

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** Lol

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** So you took Tetsurou-san too a boutique? Where is he?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** HELP ME I’M LOCKED IN A DRESSING ROOM FILLED WITH OMEGIAN SHIT

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I totally forgot you were in this list.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I am an OMEGA like all the rest of you bitches LET ME OUT

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** There are children in this chat, Tetsu! 

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Everyone here is over twenty.

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** Yeah Suga-san! We aren’t high schoolers anymore!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** You always will be too me Shouyou.

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** ヽ(；▽；)ノ

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** IT IS A DRESS. I DON’T DO DRESSES.

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** Kuro. Just try it.

 

 ** _Kuroo T._** : KITTEN WHY

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** What’s the harm?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_**   HYPOCRITE

 

 ** _Shimizu H._** : Tetsurou-san? I think you’d look great, if it counts for anything.

 

 ** _Kuroo T._** : ...

 

 ** _Kuroo T._** : I swear too god Suga if you take a picture of me when I walk out there I will end you. 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Thanks Hitoka! 

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** You’re welcome?

 

Suga tucked his phone into his dress pocket as he heard the door to the dressing room open.

Meanwhile, the designer who ran this boutique, the plump whom they’d been told to address as Reina, stood beside him.

“Suga I will lose all trust in you if you have your phone out when I walk out there.” The former captains voice drifted from the dressing room.

Koushi put his hands up.

“I’ve got my hands in the air, no phone, come out!”

The spikes of black hair appeared around the corner shortly followed by slate gray eyes.

Once he confirmed that the silver haired omega did not, in fact, have his phone out, he came out.

He did not look happy, although Reina seemed fairly impressed.

“I thought you’d look awkward in that.” She muttered.  
“Well then why did you give it to me!?” Kuroo shouted, eye twitching.

The dress had arm hugging sleeves down to the bicep, before they flair out in a bell style. It was black with a slightly looser top, tightened at the midsection, and fell down to his knees with several well placed pleats. The black color was textured with multiple lace finishes.

Reina crossed her arms. “Those legs hidden under baggy sweatpants all the time? For shame. I have to say, darling, dressed like that you’d be beating alphas off with a stick.”  
“I’ll call Tsukki to do it!” Suga teased.

“SUGA I HATE YOU!” Kuroo went flying back into the dressing room. Seconds later the dress he’d been wearing came fluttering over the divider and landed in a heap on the floor.

“I already said I don’t _do_ dresses!” He barked, voice muffled through the dressing room door.

“So _that’s_ what this is about. You want to impress some alpha?” The designer smiled smugly.

“I don’t! I want to be left alone! Suga wants me too and no one can say no the god damn Head Omega, now can they?” Kuroo howled, clearly pissed.

“That’s not why you agreed and you know it!” The silver haired omega cried, throwing his arms back and fisting them.

He then turned to the designer with a sigh.

“Tetsu is the only independent omega left in our pack.”  
“ALSO SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU CALLED ME TETSU!?” 

Ignored, and Suga continued with his conversation.

“The only independent alpha, Tsukishima, whom everyone either calls by his given name Kei, or by his nickname Tsukki, has been crushing on Tetsurou since high school.”

“LIES!” Kuroo barked.

“Oh, shut up and put the next outfit on!” Suga ordered, flailing an arm in the direction of the dressing room. 

“Tetsu doesn’t believe that Tsukki has feelings for him. Yet Tetsu’s been secretly in love with Tsukki since high school as well. They’ve been doing _nothing_ but sarcastic bantering for _years_ now and I’m sick of it!” 

Reina hummed. “So what is this Tsukki of yours into?”

“Dinosaurs.”

“Other than that.” 

Suga frowned, pursing his lips. “I dunno. He’s not the easiest guy to talk too, and you can never tell when he’s been sarcastic or serious, because he always sounds like he’s being sarcastic.”

At that moment, though, the tinkle of a bell rang through the shop, announcing someones arrival.

“Suga-san?” Within the dressing room, Kuroo stiffened, eyes wide.

“What are you doing here, Kei?” Suga was shocked.

Sure enough, Tsukishima was standing in the doorway of the boutique, looking around, clearly confused.

“Wait...” He hesitated as he nostrils flared.

“Was Tetsurou-san with you?”  

Still in the changing room, Kuroo stilled from his major panic attack when he heard this question asked.

_Tsukki...knows my scent well enough to pick it up from a room I left minutes ago?_

Admittedly, his scent would still linger strongly within the room, but Kuroo did his best at all times to reign in his output, trying his best not to give off much of his scent. This resulted in much less of his sweet aroma hanging around. 

Yet Kei still picked up on it.

Suga thought fast and spoke faster.

“Yes! You just missed him, he left for the game store to check for some new doohickey for Kenma. You know, Kenma was having one of those days, and Tetsu is ‘just that nice of a person’, as he so says.”  
Kuroo got the feeling that his revered pose was being mocked, but at this point he was just happy that Tsukki wasn’t going to find out he was willing, or at least not completely unwilling, to try some new outfits.

“Oh...”

Was it just Tetsurou’s ears, or did the blonde sound slightly disappointed?

Koushi smiled. “What are you doing out here?”

Kei’s face instantly lit up, but he covered it with his usual snark.

“What do people usually do in a shopping district? I’m shopping.”  
The Head Omega pouted. “Yeah, I figured, but for what?”

Kei crossed his arms and sighed. “Nothing, just bored I guess. I’ll leave you to your...”

He looked between Suga and the designer for a moment before shrugging.

“...outfit talk?”  
Suga saw a chance just now, and within the dressing room Kuroo nearly burst out just in order to straggle the ash blonde.

“Say, Tsukki, we’re talking about what outfits would look good on Tetsu, what do you think?”

Kei snickered. “Tetsurou-san? In clothes like this?” He gestured around at the store as an example.

“Good luck with that.” 

Suga groaned, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I know, he’s stubborn, but I’m not giving up until he has at least one nice outfit! Gimme your opinion already!”

“Pretty sure Tetsurou-san doesn’t care in the slightest about my opinion.” Tsukishima replied flatly.

Suga gave a inconspicuous glance back towards the dressing rooms as he rocked back onto his heels.

“Oh, I dunno about that, and so far it’s just me and the other omegas sort of helping, what have you got to say from your perspective?”

Kei narrowed his eyes. “I get the feeling you’re asking me about more than just clothes.”  
Suga raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I am? Well?”  
Kuroo, in the dressing room, was having a very quiet panic attack as he tried too figure out how to get Suga to stop pushing this conversation.

He really didn’t need to hear his crush shoot him down while said crush wasn’t aware he was within earshot.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima awkwardly scratched at the back of his neck before speaking.

“It’s not that I don’t think he’d look good, but I doubt Tetsurou-san would want to be seen in a dress or a skirt.”  
_Thank you Tsukki!_

Tetsurou thought, knowing this would get Suga off his back about said articles of clothing.

“I remember in high school, when I saw him outside of volleyball, he was always wearing skinny jeans, black earrings, boots and sweaters. I wonder if he still likes clothes like that?” Kei suggested slowly, seeming to struggle with this conversation.

Suga looked surprised. “You saw each other often outside of the gym?”  
Tsukishima shrugged. “Me and Tadashi would go and meet him and Kenma-san. Sometimes we’d bring other members of our teams.” 

Suga gasped. “And you guys never _told_ me?” 

Kei shrugged. “Didn’t cross my mind.”

As the older whined about being left out of the loop, Kuroo threw his mind back to years ago when he’d met up with some of his old volleyball friends, during his time in university.

Tsukishima had been there, sure, but Tetsurou hadn’t really put any particular thought into what he was wearing.

_Ok, maybe a little bit of thought when I got texts from Kenma saying Hinata was bring the former first years, but not much._

Tetsurou failed to convince himself. 

Most of his days now he spent in sweatpants or worn out baggy jeans, but back then he’d been all about black skinny jeans and leather boots.

He was too busy thinking about this that he nearly missed Kei’s next comment.

“...I thought he looked really good with the jeans and such...” 

Now Tetsurou was actually blushing.

_I wear jeans now, but is he talking about how I used to wear really skinny ones with high waists!? Why am I feeling these feelings!? I don’t blush, dammit!_

This wasn’t true, and he could feel heat warming the back of his neck and licking at the tips of his ears.

Thankfully, it appeared that Kei wished to move on, because he had left shortly after saying goodbye to Suga.

Once he was gone Kuroo emerged from his hiding place in the dressing room, having donned his original sweatpants and sweatshirt, and glared at Suga like he had a death wish.

Too this the Head Omega only smiled cheerily.

“Now I know you _did_ care about how you looked in college and high school!” 

“If by care, you mean ‘looked like a punk’ then yes, I did.” 

Kuroo replied, scowling.

“How could you just ask him that!?”

Suga put his hands up. “In my defense, that was a perfect opportunity! Now we also know he likes how you used to dress! Do you have any of your old clothes?”

Kuroo scratched the back of his head, hesitating.

“Well...I didn’t throw them out...so they must be in my closet _somewhere._ ” 

He fisted his hands then. “Even so! I am not turning back into a punk ass teenager! I’ll look like an idiot!”

It was now that Reina, who’d been silent most of this time, spoke up.  
“I can see why you’d want to impress that one, pumpkin. He’s got some serious style going, a very responsible aura, with the pea coat, rolled up jeans, and glasses.”

Tetsurou groaned openly. “I am _not_ after Tsukki! I want nothing to do with this! How many times do I have to say it!?” 

Suga put his finger up. “Yet you haven’t made a legitimate attempt to escape. I know you could overpower me if you really wanted too.”  
“And get whooped by Daichi for accidentally giving you a black eye? Not high on my list of priorities.” Kuroo replied, still not looking very happy.

“Daichi?” Reina looked interested.

Suga was all the happy to produce a photo of his mate on his phone.

“He’s my mate, the Head Alpha of our pack!” He exclaimed, glowing with pride as he showed off a picture of himself arm in arm with the former captain.

“Well at least you snagged some eye candy. Unlike this idiot.”  
Reina jacked her thumb back at Kuroo.

“We’ve known each other for like maybe an hour and you are already accusing me of pining?” Tetsurou demanded haughtily. 

The short pudgy woman waved her hand. “Excuses, excuses. Now, sweetheart, do you have any other photos of yourself when you were younger?” 

Kuroo shook his head. “None while I wasn’t wearing a volleyball or school uniform.” 

Sugawara was already pulling out his phone.

 

**_Chat name: Omega Kids._ **

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Kenma I need you!!!

 

“What are you doing?” Kuroo demanded, trying to look over Koushi’s shoulder. The man maneuvered his phone in order to hide the text onscreen.

“I’m texting, give me my privacy.” He replied, leaping away from him, his dress sweeping behind him, the white wash color ruffling.

“Hey! You’re texting Kitten aren’t you!?” Kuroo gave chase.

“Of course not!” 

“You’re not sounding all that convincing!” 

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_**...

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** I’m considering switching the wifi of my phone off.

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** Not sure I want to get involved.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** KENMAAAAA

 

**_Kozume K. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** You scared him off.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** ENNO 

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** Do I want to know what’s going on or should I just cave to Ryuu’s cuddling and go back to bed?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** It’s past lunch.

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** It’s SUNDAY. What kind of crazy person wakes up at 6 AM on a SUNDAY

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** This one.

 

**_Kozume K. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** KENMAAAAAAA

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** ok fine what?

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Good lord you people never shut up.

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** What’s happening now!? 

 

“SUGA IF YOU ASK KITTEN FOR A PICTURE I WILL END YOU!” Kuroo roared, he was chasing Suga around the confines of the boutique. 

“I will get a picture if it kills me!” Suga replied, darting into the changing room and slamming the door, locking it.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Kenma do you have a picture of Kuroo when he was in uni!?

 ** _Kozume K.:_** Um. Yes? lots

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Do you have any from when he dressed like a punk!?

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** Oh. So that’s what this is about.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Oh yeah I remember that. He used to dress like that a lot, actually. Dunno why he stopped.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** KENMA HELP ME OUT.

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_**...

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** Fine.

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** {image attached}

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** {image attached}

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** {image attached}

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** {image attached}

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** {image attached}

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** THANK YOUUUUUUU

 

“I got them!” He shouted in celebration.

“Kitten sold me out like that!?” Kuroo shouted, practically sulking as Suga emerged from the changing room, skipping.

He’d given up on chasing him down, since the pictures had already been revealed.

“Look at this!” Suga held the phone out the Reina.

The woman adjusted the large fanciful flower shaped glasses on her nose and studied the photo.

It was Kuroo, of course, wearing black ripped skinny jeans, calf high dark brown boots with a slight heel, and a black tank top with a rhinestone image of a snarling wildcat. On top of this he wore a black leather jacket with oddly placed zippers, and there was a single dangling yellowish gemstone earring hanging from one of his ears.

“Now we’re talking!” Reina clapped her hands.

Kuroo wilted. “I looked so stupid...how did Kitten even get a picture like that?”

Suga waved his phone. 

“He sent me like four more, all of different outfits.” The former setter looked smug.

Tetsurou groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, cupcake, I think I’ve got a few things in the back!”

With this Reina went bustling off into the back of the storefront.

Kuroo sagged his shoulders as he wearily drew out his phone.

 

**_Chat name: Omega Kids_ **

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Damn you Kitten

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** sorry

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** You are not

 

 ** _Kozume K.:_** true, but I figured you’d like to hear it anyway

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_**...

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** You’re right.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Having fun?

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** I’m sure turning back into a punk-y annoying asshole would attract Kei. He’s drawn to sarcasm, you know?

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** THAT’S IT I’M SHOWING EVERYONE ALL THE PICTURES OF YOU WHEN YOU GOT DRESSED UP BY YOUR SISTER

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** YOU. WOULDN’T. DARE.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** {image attached}

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** {image attached}

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** {image attached}

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** {image attached}

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** {image attached}

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Oh I dare.

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** Is that a flower headband? 

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** And you didn’t maim your apparently hot sister for this?

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** The one I opened contains a very colorful skirt. How old are you in this?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** 17

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** You’re gonna die, Tetsurou

 

**_Haiba M. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Put on my gravestone that it was worth it.

 

**_Kuroo T. has gone offline._ **

 

The designer returned into the room with her arms full of a sea of black and gray fabrics, occasionally accessorized by a bright splash of pink, red, or pale blue.

Kuroo felt an eye twitch starting up. He honestly hoped Yaku would come storming over here and kill him right this second, it would be a lot better then being forced too go through all of those outfits.

“Here, this first!” An amount of the clothes were hurled into his chest and he was hustled into the changing room again.

There was only one thing he could take comfort in.

At least he had a good stash of embarrassing pictures of Kenma to take his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I gave a little description of how Kuroo's outfit may wind up, but it is going to change up. This is your last chance to give me anymore suggestions on his new look! Anyway, please drop a comment, they help Kuroo endure Reina's fashion show, and let me know how it was! Thanks for reading!


	17. Why call out? Why wave? {TsukkiKuroo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a little longer than I expected! Sorry! Hopefully it was worth the wait, please enjoy!

“You. Look. Hot.” Suga stated all of this strongly, grinning.

“Oh, you’ve got this Tsukki boy in the _bag_ , sweetheart.” Reina said approvingly.

Kuroo scratched at the back of his head. “Are you sure about this?”

Suga clapped his hands and gave two thumbs up.

“Sure am! Kei’s glasses will pop off, he’ll be so shocked at how amazing you look!”

By now Tetsurou had given up on trying to convince the Head Omega that Tsukishima did not have a crush on him.

 _Certainly_ not.

Most _positively._

Kuroo kicked at the carpet softly, sighing. 

“Well I guess I’ll take it then.”

He murmured, practically turning to glare at the floor length mirror pinned to the nearby wall. He took in the clothes he honestly hadn’t thought wouldn’t look any good on him.

Both Reina and Suga had agreed that Tetsurou’s mile long legs were his best feature, and had suggested jeans appropriate.

Skinny washed ripped black jeans with thick cuffs at the bottom, tucked over a pair of black wedge heeled ankle boots. One tanned shoulder was being shown off thanks to an off the shoulder maroon sweater with three fourths length sleeves. He was wearing a black tank underneath this, the strap of which was visible from the one exposed shoulder. A gnarled tree with it’s roots acting as a ring adorned his finger, with a matching bracelet with the same silver design. This tree was repeated on a long pendant style necklace hanging down to rest just beneath his collarbone. Suga had insisted he try earrings, though Tetsurou had insisted that the holes would be closed up.

Koushi had made him try, and surprise, they were still open. Therefore resulting in a pair of black rhinestone earrings glinting with silver finishes in the light of the boutique. 

Sighing, Kuroo reached for the suggested jacket, a sort of semi bomber made of a thin sheeny cloth. It had a tight circular neckline and a single large patch just above the shoulder of a borderline cute skull. If said skull didn’t have snakes coming out of it’s eyes, it may of qualified.

He tugged it on and drew the zipper up as high as he could.

“Am I free to go yet? I want to check the game store down here for Kitten before we head back.”

Suga clapped his hands. “Of course! I’m so happy! You look so good!”

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo picked up the bag his old clothes were in and dug around for where his wallet had wound up. 

“How much do I owe you?” He asked to the owner of the store.

“Cupcake, you don’t owe me a dime.” The woman replied.

“What?” Kuroo rounded on her. “No way, I appreciate it but I can’t accept that.”

The far shorter woman walked over to him and patted him on the arm.

“Tell you what, bring that alpha of yours over here to model my new suit line and we’ll call it even.”

“I CAN’T GET TSUKKI TO DO THAT! HE IS NOT MY ALPHA EITHER!” Kuroo roared, having already gone over this a good fifty or so times since he’d arrived.

“Well then I guess you’re not paying.” She nodded twice, looking smug, before beginning to hustle him out the door.

“Go get your man!”

“He’s not my man to get! What does it take to convince you!?” 

“Come by a visit sometime, pumpkin! Don't forget to bring that Tsukki along!”

And just like that, Kuroo was outside the shop, he frowned, considering going back in, before sighing heavily and beginning the trek to the game store.

As he walked, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, he noted a good deal of people staring at him.

His new wardrobe, coupled with his usual scent, now noticed thanks to people giving him a second over after seeing him, clearly had bumped up his omegian factor.

Not something high on his list of priorities.

Rolling his eyes when he heard two college aged alphas whispering over his ‘nice legs’, he continued stalking up the street.

Despite being well and obviously an omega now, he still warded off the people in front of him with ease at his glare.

He slouched, like he always did, taking several inches off of his height, and his jacket, which normally bagged out as a sweatshirt, was instead form fitting, showing his body in a way he hadn't since college. As he walked, Kuroo’s thoughts wandered back to the blonde everyone was pushing him to ask such a life changing question.

_Not like I haven’t wanted to ask such a thing myself._

Tetsurou thought, leaning back to un-crick his spine and scratching the back of his head as he did so.

_Tsukki’s always been different. He’s treated me as an equal, something I normally had to fight for, be it in fear, respect, or friendship. Hell, even Kou didn’t take me totally serious until I blocked him out a bunch of times in a practice match. Asshole. But Tsukki..._

His smirk made it’s resurfacing.

_I didn’t have to do anything other than act the way I normally do. Can’t say that to be ‘being myself’ but it’s as close as I’ll get in front of anyone. As close as I’ll get with anyone other than myself. Or Kitten, I suppose, but even with him I tend to act a bit more confident then I really am._

He ran a hand through his spiky raven locks.

_Tsukki, though, didn’t even think about the fact that I was an omega. He joked about it. Not in a way that would offend me, like so many other alphas did. He did it in a way that sounded...I dunno...caring? How the hell are insults caring?_

The former Nekoma captain shook his head softly as an answer to these thoughts as he entered the game store. With a passing wave to the cashier he vanished into the aisles, sifting around for the new headphone jack that Kenma had requested.

_Why do I even care? He’s just a friend. The most sarcastic, horrible, jerkface of a friend I could ever make, but a friend. I can count of him. As a friend. And that’s all it’ll ever be._

Fishing out the cord Kenma had wanted, he made quick work of the payment and left the store with equal speed.

As he did this he sent his slate gray eyes skyward.

_Looks like rain...heavy rain...I better get to the trolly stop fast or I’ll be soaked._

As he moved he gazed without much interest into the windows of the shops that he was passing by.

One particular shop stopped him dead.

It wasn’t what the shop was selling, _(Note: It was selling leatherwork such as ornaments, jewelry, belts, and pet collars, just to name a few of the vast selection.)_

it was who was inside.

Tsukishima was stooped over the countertop, examining something that was set out there, that Kuroo couldn’t see.

Holding his breath, the omega slipped into the shop, glad that the door was at the opposite side as Kei. His scent he kept to a minimum, and thankfully the hearty smell of leather and salt hung in the air, covering up the sweetness he exuded.

He dared to peek around the floor to ceiling shelf he’d taken cover behind.

“Is this to your liking?”

Tsukki sighed. “I’ve been waiting for hours, and I paid quite well. I asked you for a leather string to tie it off. This is faux. Don’t think you can fool me.”

The man behind the counter laughed awkwardly. “It seems I confused the two!”

“Odd for a leatherworker in the business for thirty years, not to know the difference between fake or real leather. Fix it.”

“O-Of course!”

Kuroo spectated this quietly, clutching at the edge of the shelf as he watched.

_What did he order from a place like this?_

A few minutes later the man returned and placed whatever it was Kei was buying on the counter.

“Is this better?”

“Yes.” Without another word the man seemed all to happy to begin the transaction for payment of the mystery item.

“So, if I might ask...”

“You can’t.” The blonde replied harshly as he took the bag the man offered him, looking into it as if to check of it’s content.

The older gentleman smirked. “I think I will anyway. Is this supposed to be for proposing that certain question?”

In the shadow of the shelf, Kuroo’s blood ran cold.

“What if it is?”

_That means yes._

Tetsurou easily translated Tsukki-speak, knowing it was rare for him to give a direct answer to such a personal question.

Without thinking, without hanging back, and without listening in on another word, Kuroo fled the shop silently. 

It was all he could do to retrace his steps to get back out the door without being seen, and the moment he was out he was running.

_Why did I think this had a point?_

His mind raced as he sped through the quickly emptying city streets, as the sky above rolled with the sound of approaching thunder.

_Why would Tsukki want me? Why did I bother lying to myself that I didn’t care? Of course I do. I wish he wanted me. But what reason did I give him? I never acted like a mate that would be desirable, didn’t even try too. I wish I’d just stayed out of his way, wish he’d never walked into the 3rd gym!_

When this thought crossed his mind, he stilled, his feet stopped running, and he gazed forward without seeing. 

He was seeing the past, remembering how he’d called out to the first year walking by all those years ago. 

Waved for him to come and join them.

He gritted his teeth, dropped his head as he felt several massive drops of rain strike his head and shoulders.

The sound of water on the pavement filled the air as the storm began in earnest.

_Why?_

He demanded as he was soaked to the bone, his hair being plastered down, sticking over his ears as the once spikes drooped and fell to the weight of water. The world was filled with the cold breeze of late winter gusting through sweater and jacket too kiss goosebumps into his skin, shivering hands, chattering teeth, the swirl of water and the color of gray.

_Why did I wave?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Kuroo is gonna have a bit of a tough time for a little while, but you'll just have to wait and see how this all turns out! Thanks for reading, please drop a comment, they help Tsukki find Tetsu in time! Let me know what you think! See you again next time!


	18. And it Felt like Home. {TsukkiKuroo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

**_The trolley_ **

 

Tsukishima pressed his cheek against the cool window of the trolley. He was one of many passengers that had boarded to escape the storm. The gift he’d purchased from the leatherworker’s shop was still secure in the bag that he was holding. 

_I have an umbrella on me, but with the wind and the thunder, it’s not safe to be out there._

He mused as the trolley continued by. A great rumble of thunder quaked through the skies, and this gave the former middle blocker reason to open his eyes.

Walking slowly through the downpour was a figure he could barely make out due too the sheets of rain crashing to the pavement. 

However, once he managed to squint enough to see the insane person walking in this storm, the trolley was rolling past.

His hand shot up and seized the ‘request stop’ cable and pulled. 

Even as the trolley was coming to a halt, the driver calling back ‘stop requested?’ he was standing up.

He briskly thanked the man for his service in driving, then dropped off the last step of the trolley. 

He unfurled his umbrella, holding it up above his head before he could be fully soaked. Though now his hair held droplets, weighing down his bangs. 

He put his hand up and looked forward, seeing the person from before slouching and bending their head and dragging their feet as if the sky weren’t shattering with thunderclaps at this very moment.

Was it bad, that Kei was only now realizing that he was beautiful with his hair down?

 

 

**_With Kuroo._ **

 

Slogging his way through the storm, Tetsurou didn’t find a lick of difference in running versus just walking. 

What was the point, anyway, if lightning struck him down, than at the very least the pain in his heart would probably be more bearable. 

At least it would explode, most likely, instead of just pounding unbearably with the pain in his chest.

_I’m as vulnerable as the next omega...didn’t I say that once? Ha, proved myself right...the only thing I regret is I’m probably ruining these clothes that Reina was so nice and gave to me._

The water poured down his face, his hair was sticking to the back of his neck and plastered down over his right eye. 

He stopped walking abruptly when the pounding of water on his back was suddenly interrupted. 

He raised his head slowly, eyes widening from the mostly lidded way they’d been before. 

A rosy red umbrella had been held out above his head.

“You know, that whole story about catching a cold from being caught in the rain _is_ a ridiculous lie, but that doesn’t make it any safer to be wandering around during a thunderstorm, Tetsurou-san.”

Kuroo turned his head with equal slowness to see Tsukishima holding the umbrella at arms length so it’s slope protected the older omega from the downpour.

“T-Tsukki?” He murmured the name softly. 

The blonde cocked his head to the side as he looked up and down at Tetsurou.

“You know, you’ll ruin the new outfit this way.”  
_Just the same as always..._

Tetsurou resigned, already in the process of dropping his gaze to the sidewalk again, preparing to endure a horribly awkward session of pretending to be ok with the one person who, unintentionally, made sure he _wasn’t._

“Well, I was going to wait...but being caught out in the rain until a red umbrella is too cheesy to pass...”

Before the blonde could finish, before Kuroo could lift his eyes to see the rosy hue darkening the alpha’s pale cheeks, before he could fully process just _why_ being out in the rain under a red umbrella would be considered cheesy, a gust of wind ripped up the street, and the umbrella was turned inside out and torn out of Tsukishima’s grip.

The wind continued blowing hard and fast, making it impossible to hear what each other were saying. 

All Kuroo knew was that Tsukishima had grabbed his hand and was running. 

He nearly tripped before he picked up his feet and kept up until they found themselves underneath the awning of a closed shop. 

They both collapsed onto a park bench underneath the awning and groaned in tandem.

“...now you owe me an umbrella.” Tsukishima pointed out as he leaned on his knees.

Kuroo nearly laughed, breathless from running, until he then took notice of a plastic bag, tied shut, that was hanging from his slender fingers.

The somber mood washed over his all over again.

_Oh yeah...I’ve got no chance..._

“So...your hair just _does_ that? It’s not gel?” Tsukishima questioned.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you that a billion times, but no, it takes getting stuck in a thunderstorm?”

Kei shrugged before his piercing honey gold eyes caught slate gray and didn’t let go.

“Why are you out here? You weren’t even running to get out of the storm.”

Kuroo quickly fabricated a story in his mind, riddled out his alibis, came up with excuses, and took a breath.

“Well, there was this guy at the game store, and let me tell you he was a...”

“Tetsurou-san, don’t lie to me.”

His face froze awkwardly, eyes wide.

“W-What?”

“You’re lying. I can tell.”

“How?” No point in denying it.

“I don’t know. I just _can._ ” Kei replied insistently before leaning back against the bench and crossing his arms. 

The bag he’d been holding was set next to his leg, to the opposite of where Kuroo was sitting.

“This is pretty cheesy too, isn’t it?” 

No reply, after all, Tetsurou had no idea what was cheesy about this situation.

So he asked.

“How the hell is getting beat to death by water falling from the sky ‘cheesy’?”

Kei looked to the side and Tetsurou saw, for a moment, hesitation, insecurity, fear, worry, just a hint of desperation. 

 _Where is all that coming from?  
_ He thought as Tsukishima took another breath.

“Just think about it. An alpha offers their umbrella too an omega caught in a thunderstorm. The umbrella blows away so they run through the rain and end up under an awning outside a flower shop...”

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder at this, finding that, indeed, this was a flower shop.

_Same one Tadashi got those flowers for Kitten, I’d wager..._

“...and now they’re both soaking wet and bantering sarcastically with each other.”  
Tetsurou frowned. “And that is cheesy, _how?_ ”

Kei exhaled slowly. “Well, there’s just one part missing, that’s the part that makes it obvious.”

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo rolled his eyes and he leaned back against the bench, crossing his legs at the ankle as he extending his legs all the way out.

“Well enlighten me, smart one.”

Kei raked his hand through his soaked blonde hair before reaching behind him to open the bag and pull out a small black box.

“Me confessing too you, _obviously._ ” 

Things lined up in Tetsurou’s mind and clicked.

His eyes blew open wider than Tsukki had ever seen them before, and didn’t seem to remember how to uncross his arms.

Tsukishima played it off, but Kuroo saw hurt in his eyes.

“Hey, it was worth a shot, wasn’t it?” 

He laughed, it sounded normal. Kuroo knew it wasn’t. 

“At least now Koutarou-san will get off my back...he kept insisting that you felt the same way about me, but I suppose even the best of friends can misinterpret.”

Before things could get any further, Kuroo unstuck his throat, uncrossed his arms, and pulled his legs in to sit up.

“W-Well y-yeah...I-I mean they can but he didn’t.”

Tsukishima didn’t seem to get it.

“I...yes.” Kuroo spat out.

This cleared things up.

“Wait, you really...?” 

Tetsurou nodded. “Ever since high school.”

Tsukishima offered him the box, Kuroo took it and didn’t open it.

He’d look at it later, right now he wanted to enjoy the moment.

“I’ve wanted to ask you...for so long but I never could work up the nerve too.” Kuroo mumbled as he tucked the box into his jacket pocket.

Tsukishima scoffed. “I guess we were both pining idiots like everyone accused us.”

He put his hand over Tetsurou’s. “I’m happy that’s over with.” He put a hand to his chest and blew out an exaggerated breath.

Kuroo snickered as he curled his fingers around the alpha’s palm, leaning a bit closer to him.

“So am I.”  
And the first time they ever kissed, it had been so long in the making that it wasn’t electric, or shocking, or dizzying.

It simply felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I wanted to end it there because it just felt so much better than describing everything in detail and being super in depth like I was with YamaKen. I like the thought that they'd watched each other from afar for so long, that when they were finally together, it wasn't strange or foreign, it was just like coming home after a long time of being lost.  
> Anyway, please drop a comment, they help Tsukki find the words to say! Let me know how it was! Thanks for reading!


	19. Pack Chat Chaos. {TsukkiKuroo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a silly thing I had an idea for and wrote up real quick. I figured it would be fun, and we'll still have an actual reaction in person when Kuroo and Tsukki finally get back to the pack house. Please enjoy!

**_Chat name: Pack Members._ **

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** suga

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** Uh-oh, no cap, he’s pissed.

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** TAKE COVER

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** Are you ok? There’s one big storm going on, and you aren’t home yet?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** suga

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** AND IGNORING ONE OF THE MOM SQUAD ┌╏ º □ º ╏┐

 

**_Mattsukawa I. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** THE TRAGEDY THE AUDACITY!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** Oh hey babe. Right on time.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Always for you ;)

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** *Gags*

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** You’re just bitter because Hajime isn’t the sweetness and cuddles type but pretty much everyone else is.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** What?

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** DON’T LISTEN TO THESE LIES

**_Haiba M. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** I WAS ASLEEP

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** It’s four in the afternoon.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** IT’S CALLED A NAP TRASH HEAP

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** EVERYBODY IS SO MEAN ;-; ;-; ;-;

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** BACK TO WHAT HAPPENED BRO WHAT!?

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** Tetsurou-san what happened?

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Well that’s not confusing at all.

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** I GOT THIS

 

**_Bokuto K.’s name has been changed to Bokuto Ke._ **

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** TA-DA

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** But isn’t that going to show up every time I use a chat from now on?

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**_Kageyama T. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Stop messing with peoples names dumbass.

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** ｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д｀)ﾉﾟ｡

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** I am not sure I agree with this. 

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Moving on. 

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** where is he

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** HI HOW IS YOUR HOT SELF LOOKING

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** shut up

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Oh god, here we go.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** thanks

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_**!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** I SECOND THAT WHAT!? 

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Ok. Not what I was expecting. 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** So you like your outfit?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** It’s actually probably ruined I’ve been out in the rain ever since it started.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** GET YOUR ASS INSIDE BEFORE YOU CATCH A COLD MORON!

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** You know that’s not how colds work, and it’s just a ridiculous lie that you catch a cold because you’re in the rain, right?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Why are you outside still!?

 

**_Tsukishima K. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** So this is why you have your phone out.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** You are literally right next to me and taller than me you asshole you could see my screen if you wanted too.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Why are you guys outside in the rain on your phones together?

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** I am reasonably sure everyone is wondering that right now.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I regret this. Should have done this in the omega chat.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** There’s an omega chat?

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** yup. Takahiro spams memes, Chikara roasts everyone, Shouyou uses a crap tone of emoji’s, Suga sends everyone fashion posts, Morisuke just generally hates it, Satori is awesome at duets, and Oiks uses it to vent about his desire for Iwa to be less hit-y and more hug-y

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** bro you know ‘huggy’ is a word, right?

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** bro shut up.

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** sorry bro.

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** it’s cool bro.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Are you two done? 

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** I think so.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Why are you two out in the rain!? TOGETHER

 

**_Ushijima W. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** This may run deeper than anyone suspects.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** They probably lost track of time roasting each other.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Ok A. Rude B. Dammit he’s part right.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Will get off the phone already?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** YOU’RE STILL ON YOURS AREN’T YOU!?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Ok we are going WAY off track why are you guys IN THE RAIN in the shopping district BY YOURSELVES and also TOGETHER

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** I didn’t back off the bet, Tadashi, you better be happy.

 

**_Tsukishima K. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD TETSUROU-SAN CONGRATS!!!!!!

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** ok confused but thanks

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_**?

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** That sums up what everyone is thinking right now.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** TSUKKI AND I HAD A BET THAT IF ONE OF US CONFESSED THE OTHER HAD TO WITHIN A MONTH! TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY FOR HIM TO DO IT

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Tsukki just put his phone away. And we’re gonna have to run if we wanna make it to the trolley. See you at home guys.

 

**_Kuroo T. has gone offline._ **

 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** WE WANT DETAILS

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** They both already left

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** They’re on their way home, we’ll get to grill them then.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Back onto the omega chat that you use to vent.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** YUU YOU HAVE DOOMED ME

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** Hey you know I haven’t seen Asahi for the last twenty seconds I’m gonna go find him bye

 

**_Azumane Y. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** WE LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE YOU CAN’T ESCAPE BY GOING OFFLINE!

 

**_Iwaizumi T. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** I feel like I need to apologize for something but then I think about it and realize I have done absolutely nothing wrong.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I feel that way all the time! 

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** That’s because you’re clueless

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Clueless? How?

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Oh let me count the ways.

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** Please don’t, we’ll be here all day. 

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Hey!

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**_Tanaka C. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** That’s my thing Chikara-san!!!

 

**_Kageyama S. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Now I have to figure out which corner Tooru is sulking in.

 

**_Iwaizumi H. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** I was enjoying a freaking nap before disaster this so.

 

**_Haiba M. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** WAIT MORI YOU LOCKED ME OUT AGAIN!!!!! ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡

 

**_Haiba L. has gone offline._ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that made you giggle a bit after the fluff and angst that has been ensuing for the past two chapters. Please drop a review and let know if you have any suggestions! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> P.S: PLEASE READ  
> I'm gonna be following TsukkiKuroo's courtship adventure with some serious stuff. We're talking suicide attempt, self harm, possible assault. A lot of shit. So if you are uncomfortable with these types of things, I'll be letting you know in the chapter openings, just in case you want to skip these parts. Unfortunately, these parts will also be very important to the plot of the next story arc, so if you are triggered by these things, or by specific events, either comment and let me know so I can have it in mind beforehand, or just avoid the story if the starting summaries say anything about the above material. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, please continue to support the story and give me constructive crit and suggestions, and I hope you have a very nice day!


	20. Group Piles and Back Slapping {TsukkiKuroo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy feels with Kuroo! :D And the pack reacting to our TsukkiKuroo! Please enjoy!

**_At the Pack House._ **

 

Kuroo and Tsukishima stood just outside the door, staring at the red wood with hesitation.

“So...how many times are you willing to get hugged today?” Tsukishima asked him.

Kuroo snickered with his fingers twined together with those of the younger.

“Hey, _I’ll_ get hugged, you’ll get smacked on the back a bunch of times. Have fun.” 

Tsukishima groaned and put his free hand up to his forehead. 

“They’re probably all just waiting to jump on us.”

Tetsurou smiled sideways at him.

“Was it worth it?”

The omega sensed the slight tightening of the grasp on his hand. It made his chest feel warm, being able to hold onto the person he’d so long gazed after as they went on their way. Cold stares and annoyed eye rolls being the sole content of their looks to each other was already a thing of the past. Every time they met eyes, Tetsurou could see the affection hidden behind piercing brown.

Kei raised an eyebrow to him. “Don’t go asking me that. You know the answer.”

“I’ll just assume it’s the one I wanted to hear.” Tetsurou replied jovially.

Shaking his head, Tsukishima pulled his hand free and pulled open the door before stepping back.

Holding the door for Tetsurou.

“Well, aren’t you a regular gentleman?” Kuroo laughed as he walked in and toed off his shoes in the entryway, followed by Tsukishima, who merely rolled his eyes.

Followed by his _court mate._

_God, that’s weird to say._

Kuroo thought, sighing softly.

This was all the quiet he got before he got jump tackle hugged by Suga.

“ACK!”

They went down to the floor and were quickly swarmed by the remaining omegas, including Noya, Tooru, Chikara, Hitoka, Satori, and Shouyou, who all tumbled onto the growing hug pile. 

As predicted, Tsukishima was assaulted by hands pounding onto his back in congratulations. Except for Tadashi, who threw his arms around his best friend.

“I knew you could do it!”

“Shut up, Tadashi, get off of me!” Kei squirmed.

“HELP ME!” Tetsurou wailed, all that was visible was his arm sticking up out of the pile of people on top of him.

Kenma randomly appeared next to his head, where he was trying to wrestle free of Suga’s arms around his neck.

“Did you get my headphone jack?”

“A little busy, Kitten!” Kuroo shouted back in frustration.

Kenma blinked apathetically. “Did you get it?”

“Do you not even care about what’s happening?”

“Congrats.” 

 _Doesn't sound like you mean it._ Kuroo thought vehemently. 

“Did you get my headphone jack?” Kenma repeated but a heartbeat later.

“Really?” Kuroo muttered, looking exasperated before he managed to pull the plastic bag containing the new headphone jack out of his pocket.

“There you go.”

Kenma took the bag and put it in his pocket before he promptly threw himself on top of the growing pile of humanity.

“KITTEN WHY!? YOU AREN’T LIGHT!” Kuroo was nearly crushed.

“Since when were you ok with physical contact?” Tetsurou wheezed as he still struggled with getting the Head Omega to release the death grip around his neck. 

Kenma’s head popped through an opening between Shouyou and Tooru.

“Well...with them, it’s ok.” He mumbled softly, hiding his face partially in the back of whoever he’d landed on. Judging by the spike of bright red hair, it was Satori.

“AW KENMA!” Hinata grabbed the omega by the shoulders and started shaking him.

“GET OFF ME!” Kuroo shouted again, now attempting to drag himself free, digging his fingers into the carpet. 

Morisuke was observing all of this from a few feet away, prepared to give Tetsurou his congratulations after everyone was done piling on top of him.

“Ok, I think that’s enough of trying to suffocate him.” He finally called, starting to slowly pry people off.

Once everyone was up, Tetsurou remained wiped out on the floor.

“I’m _dead._ ” He gasped dramatically.

“Suck it up.” Morisuke muttered as he offered his hand down.

Kuroo smirked. “You sure, Mori? I’m a lot taller than you, might knock you over.”

He received a kick to the ribs for this. 

“Ok, I deserved that, totally deserved that...” He croaked, rolling over before standing up.

Suga jumped up and shook him by the shoulders.

“I told you!” 

Kuroo groaned. “It had nothing to do with the outfit, Suga.”

Chikara gasped. “Speaking of, you're both still soaking wet. Ryuu, go get some towels!” 

He shouted over his shoulder as he peeled Kuroo’s thoroughly wet jacket off and started to make off with it. 

“H-Hey, wait!” Tetsurou’s hand shot out and into the right pocket of the jacket, pulling out a small black box, which was quickly transferred to the back pocket of his jeans.

Kenma’s eyes moved between the pocket to Kuroo’s face before he spoke.

“Did you look at it yet?”

Tetsurou shook his head. “I’ll open it later.”

Meanwhile, Bokuto seemed to be extremely pleased with this recent development, hooting and clapping Tsukishima on the shoulder multiple times. Daichi looked like a proud father, practically beaming, and Yamaguchi was babbling about how glad he was he’d finally managed to beat Tsukishima in _something._

During this entire event, Yaku managed too free Kuroo from the gaggle of curious minds wishing to know the details of the proposal. 

“Go ahead.” He simply pushed Kuroo off down the hall towards his and Kenma’s shared room.

_I have to remember to thank him later._

Kuroo thought as he slipped into the room and shut the door. 

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, his hung his head for a moment before flopping backwards, splaying his arms out to either side, letting out a long soft groan.

_This isn’t gonna fully set in until tomorrow..._

He established in his head as he felt something in his back pocket blocking him from sitting comfortably. 

He reached down and pulled out the black box. 

Sitting back up, the former captain stroked his fingers over the suede cover for a moment before opening the box. 

There was a leather bracelet inside, about an inch thick. It was a dark color brown, nearly black, with a lighter color engraving all around it. Swirling lines and dots, each looping through an aquamarine bead that was tied in with leather string. At the center of the engraving, tied down by several of the leather strings that finished there, was a plain silver infinity symbol.

It was easy to get the message behind the symbol, unless Tsukki meant something else that was horribly abstract. The symbol meant their love would last forever. With ups and downs, but never ceasing.

This, coupled with the roller coaster of emotions that he’d been riding for the last day or so, had heat prickling at the back of the omegas eyes. 

Because he was, indeed, an omega.

One just as vulnerable and wishful as the next.

One that, despite living in a world of freedom and equality, still felt the desires that had been hardwired into his biology.

Wanted too, for _once_ in his life, be protected, and be taken care of. 

_Shit, I’m not gonna cry, I’m not gonna cry, I’m not gonna cry._

He slipped the band around his wrist and fastened the small clasp.

When he lifted his arm to look at it, it slid a bit down his arm.

Just like the tears that were escaping down his face.

The next time Kei saw Tetsurou, about a half hour later, he had half the mind to ask why the omega had been crying, though no one else seemed to notice his slightly bloodshot eyes. 

When he saw the bracelet around his wrist, he held back the question, and simply smiled at him instead.

And, well, if they _were_ holding hands under the table, than no one had even noticed, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking, perhaps I'll cut down on the length of my chapters, which are usually around 1,500 or so, so that I can update a bit more frequently. Though longer chapters will still be the norm, the average will drop a bit. But this would make it a lot easier to fit updates into my schedule will my school year. So that's the plan, everyone! As always, please drop and review, and let me know if you have any suggestions or crit, and thanks as always for reading! Have an awesome day!


	21. The Heads Story {DaiSuga}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE BOOK A DENTIST APPOINTMENT IT'S DAISUGA TIME PEOPLE GET READ FOR THE TOOTHACHES!  
> FLUFF AHOY!!!!!!!

**_One week later._ **

 

Suga was humming as he went about folding laundry in his and Daichi’s room. 

_Tadashi and Kenma, and now finally Kei proposed to Tetsu! This is amazing! Now we don’t have any independents in our group!_

Once he was done with the laundry, he glanced around to make sure there wasn’t anything he’d missed. 

He spotted a rogue folded shirt lying on the desk.

_How’d I forget this?_

He thought as he walked over to the desk and took the shirt, putting it in the dresser.

He leaned back and looked down to see that a few papers had drifted off the desk when he’d picked up the shirt.

_Dai must have forgotten to put them away..._

He thought as he bent and picked up the sheets.

Curious, he scanned over each of the text filled pages in interest.

The first and second were your usual mumbo jumbo over the payment of rent to the owner of the pack house, which was doing absolutely fine, their combined incomes were more than covering it. 

The third page gave a stab of worry to Suga’s heart. 

It was a challenge for Kenma, written from another influential pack in the area. Thankfully, Daichi wasn’t one to tumble into the pitfalls of shallow insults and vague offers of compensation. The letter was dated from over three months ago, it appeared that the Head Alpha had ignored it.

Suga curled up his lip.

_One thing I can’t understand is how in all this talk about a world where omegas don’t have to be scared, or mate or join packs young to avoid being forced is that it’s still legal to challenge for pack members._

This was a grim reality in the world, that fights were often held in shady areas, especially in the gritty back streets of city slums, in which poorly aimed insults hit their marks, and head alphas played poker while betting their members.

Exhaling softly, Suga massaged his forehead.

_For enough compensation, it’s even legal to challenge for mated omegas. Disgusting._

The practice had certainly dropped, especially in the mated omegas department. In generations past, omegas didn’t have a right to refuse a courtship offer. They could, obviously, but it would be all to easy for the alpha or beta to worm their way into a families favor. The world was never kind to the, as textbook would state, weakest, gender. 

Rolling his eyes and raking his hands through his hair, Suga closed his eyes.

_It used to be that you weren’t in love before you mated. It was lucky if you learned to love after the fact. Now, though, courtships are lasting longer, and proposals are turned down without bad aftereffects. It’s also almost unheard of to have a mated omega or beta on the challenge list. Even rarer that the challenge will be accepted. The alphas and betas these days love their mates, and the omegas have a much stronger voice than they used too. It’s not so easy to even get an independent omega through a challenge._

He crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the wastebasket.

_Still, it’s not extinct yet. Here’s hoping that by our children’s generation, it will be nothing but a far off memory of times gone past._

Suga headed out into the kitchen, to find that several of his pack mates were seated at the breakfast nook. Hinata was babbling to his alpha about something, while Kageyama was sucking his glass of milk through a straw and nodding along to show he was listening. Next to him was Oikawa, who was listening to Hinata’s story with genuine interest, while Yaku was glaring up at the cereal box on the top shelf of the pantry like he had a personal vendetta against it.

Suga walked in behind the shorter and looked between him and the box a few times, before simply going on his way.

It was better not to get involved when Yaku was having his vertically challenged moments. After all, watching Hinata bouncing up and down trying to grab something on the top shelf, and Nishinoya dragging up a chair, was nothing compared to how Yaku would somehow manage to wait until that one moment when no one was looking and get whatever it was he wanted without anyone seeing him.

Either that or Lev would show up and get it down for him, then ultimately get a frustrated thank you in return, though it always took a few seconds.

The two of them were almost a full thirty centimeters apart, it was a miracle they ever got together in the first place.

_Wonder how that played out?_

Koushi pondered as a pale arm reached out over Morisuke’s head and pulled the cereal box down, then went about pouring two bowls. Lev had wandered into the kitchen, hair uncombed in a rumpled tee shirt, and taken to saving his mate from the terrors of the shelf just out of his reach.

Morisuke looked between his skyscraper of an alpha and the now empty shelf for a moment before heaving a sigh and giving up on the situation for the moment. 

“Hey, Lev, can you pour me some too?” Oikawa requested from where he was still sitting by the breakfast nook.

“Sure thing!” As the cheerful younger man took down a third bowl, Koushi went about making coffee.

Mornings were a rushed affair in this house, as a matter of fact, this scene was really not supposed to be playing out.

“Wait, Lev, Morisuke, why aren’t you both at work?” The former setter posed this question when he realized that the two of them should have been out of the building well over an hour ago.

Yaku glanced up from his cereal bowl and spoke.

“Designs for my latest project just went through.” He said before he scooped up another spoonful of cereal.

“My last commission got delayed.” Lev said simply as he walked around the counter and sat down next to Yaku.

Suga looked between the two of them, confused.

“Both of us are artists of sorts, I mean not me, technically. He is.” The auburn haired man jerked a thumb up at Lev.

“We draw and design stuff, so we don’t really _have_ set schedules.” Morisuke attempted.

“Yeah! I just got a text from my boss last night that I was off for the day! No one else in my team is, I get the feeling that it’s because I did the last commission almost entirely by myself. Two of the members of my team were interns, and the other two got sick! It was ridiculous!” Lev exclaimed, waving his spoon in the air.

Oikawa yawned. “Astronomy and all that, I work at night. Unless I’m on tour duty explaining the galaxy to a bunch of snot nosed grade schoolers.” He said lazily.

Hinata was still babbling about whatever it was he was enthused about to his mate. It was taking all of the raven’s attention skills just to keep up with the story the ginger was going on about, so he wasn’t paying much attention to anything else. 

Oikawa gave a loud comical gasp suddenly. 

Yaku scooted his stool several inches away from the alien lover next too him.

“He’s gonna blow!” Morisuke warned, taking his cereal with him.

Lev laughed, and Hinata promptly stopped talking and spun around. “What is it, Tooru-san?” 

Oikawa clapped his hands. “Suga! Tell us about how you and Daichi got together!”

Suga nearly dropped his coffee cup. “Where on earth did _that_ come from!?”

He demanded, going red in the face.

Yaku raised an eyebrow as he propped his face up on his palm.

“What did Daichi do to you? You’re blushing like a maniac.”

Suga laughed awkwardly. “It’s just...really really _really_...dumb.” 

“For lack of better word?” Oikawa suggested.

Suga looked pointedly at Hinata, than back at his fellow former third year.

Tooru gave him the ‘a-ok’ hand gesture. “Got it. No excuse. Let’s hear it.” 

Koushi groaned. “Fine...”

He put his coffee cup down, most likely in order to free his hands up to gesture.

“So...I met Daichi in my first year at Karasuno, when we joined the volleyball team. This was right before the big decline when Karasuno dropped from being a powerhouse to being the ‘flightless crows’ or ‘fallen champions’.” Suga made air quotes for this.

“Jesus, why was everyone so into dramatic nicknames for boys high school volleyball teams? I mean they called us the freaking Scheming Cats, come on.” 

Yaku muttered, rolling his eyes. 

Tobio scowled. "King of the Court...so stupid." He grumbled before draining the rest of his milk.

Oikawa puffed his chest proudly. “I was the ‘Grand King’ remember?”

“But I thought I gave you that nickname?” Hinata asked, looking confused.

Oikawa pouted. “It still stuck!” He exclaimed. 

Suga crossed his arms. “I only got out two sentences, and you interrupted.”

“Sorry, Mom.” All of them chorused.

“Morisuke, not you too!” Suga exclaimed, pointing accusingly at his fellow ‘team mom’.

Too this the other omega simply shrugged and took another bite of cereal.

Narrowing his mocha eyes, Suga continued his barely even started story.

“I was the only omega on the team then, him and Asahi were both alphas, and the rest of the team was all alpha. It was _terrifying_. But then, I never really got that worried, because Daichi and Asahi got super protective over me like right away. It was pretty reassuring, I have to admit.”

Suga blew out a breath, it pushed at his bangs.

“Then, there was this other omega, the only other one who was in the volleyball programs at Karasuno. Her name was Michimiya.”

“The past tense is pretty ominous, Suga-chan.” Tooru teased, waving his finger.

Koushi sputtered for a moment as giggles were drawn from the others listening.

“She’s not dead! We saw here a few months ago at the Karasuno volleyball reunion! She’s mated herself!” 

“Sure about that?” Yaku asked.

Suga glared at him and promptly picked up his story again.

“She was...nice...I mean, I have nothing against her, but now it’s a lot easier for me to talk to her than back then. Back then I put up a sweet face when we had to talk to the girls, especially since me and her wound up together most of the time since she was the only omega on the girls team in our first year. To be honest, she drove me crazy. She was always very touchy feeling, huggy, punched a lot. But she was always so close to Daichi.”

Suga ground his teeth. “Even now I hate to think about it. When we talked later she told me she told me she had had a crush on Daichi...but...well...”

The silver haired omega put a hand to his face, groaning.

“Ugh, this was so stupid, though.”

Hinata bounced up and down. “I never heard this story!”

Suga opened one eye to look at his former underclassman.

“Yeah, well this was during second year. Yes, me and Michimiya silently competed over who could hold Daichi’s attention longer for a full year. She and I would do just about anything behind his back. We agreed after I became his court mate that we’d never tell him. That’s the only secret I’m keeping.”

Lev laughed. “Sounds like it would have been funny to watch.”

Suga raised an eyebrow. “Watching me elbowing a girl in the ribs trying to get her to shut up for three seconds so I could get some words in? Probably was.”

He mused this as he closed his eyes and put a finger under his chin. 

“Well, anyway, during our second year, Ennoshita joined the team, though the rest of the group was still alphas and a beta. Now you see why Karasuno was never known as the ‘omega’ team until the year we beat you guys.”

At this Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “I WANTED TO BEAT WAKA-CHAN! BUT YOU HAD TO DO IT FOR ME!” 

Suga laughed. “So, like I said, second year, we worked really hard at volleyball, so I spent a lot of time with Daichi. Eventually, I was so scared of asking, just because I didn’t want to lose how close we’d become as friends.

I was so careful around him once I realized it, I think he got the idea. Eventually I gave up squabbling with Michimiya, but then something really surprising happened.”

The Head Omega wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

“We were at the club room, I don’t think she realized that I was inside when Daichi stepped out. I was changing, and Daichi went outside so I could.”

Everyone visibly leaned in, elbows planting on the countertop.

“Michimiya...asked him...too consider her...”

And the room when silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~YAY CLIFFHANGER~  
> Said no one ever  
> You know, I started this chapter ready to write the most tooth rotting stuff I could possibly come up with, but than I had an idea of involving Michimiya, and so we headed to this. The fluff is coming though people, so don't go canceling those dentist appointments. As always, please drop a comment and let me know what you think! Thanks so very much for reading!


	22. Trying to Forget {DaiSuga, LevYaku}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let's finish out the fluffy overload that is DaiSuga before we move onto the angst that I have promised to include in the chapters to come! Please enjoy!

“Michimiya...asked him...too consider her...”

Tooru’s eyes widened. “Whoa, I thought you’d gotten to him first!?”

Suga shook his head. “I didn’t...”

Hinata gasped comically. “What did he say, then, Suga-san!?”

Koushi cast his eyes down.

“Well...as I was standing behind the door, he seemed to be really hesitant, before he said...sorry.”

Everyone exhaled the breaths they’d been holding.

“I know that you got together in the end, so why is it still stressful to listen to this!?” Oikawa demanded in a screechy voice.

Suga shrugged, raising his face to smile slightly.

“I was so relieved, you have no idea. Hearing him say that soothed my heart. He said that he was really sorry, and that he wanted to apologize and all that, but she managed to brush it off. I could tell she was really upset. Then...she asked him ‘It’s Suga, isn’t it?’”

“Oh, shit.” Yaku said pointedly.

Koushi laughed. “That is exactly what I thought when I heard her say that. Of course, he knew that I was in the club room, but the way he started stuttering, it really opened my eyes that I had a shot at this. So I freaked out, and just jumped out of the room with our bags, threw Daichi’s bag at his face, and took off. He chased me, but when he asked me if I’d heard what was going on, I said that I hadn’t. I don’t think he believed me, but he bought it either way!”

The silver haired omega clapped his hands twice as he spun around to rummage through the fridge.

He returned a few moments later with a bottle of chocolate milk that he then proceeded to start shaking as he continued.

“A couple weeks went by after that, and out of no where Daichi was acting really shy and awkward around me. That had never happened before, but I had a feeling he was planning something, so I just pretended that nothing was different.”

Hinata raised his hand as if he were in a classroom.

“Yes, Shouyou?”

“Why didn’t you just ask him to consider you, if you knew he would say yes?” The redhead questioned.

Suga hesitated for a moment before shrugging. “Daichi’s family is really old school...I’d known that for a while, especially with all the looks his parents gave me, since I played on the co-ed team.” 

“Oh.” Hinata seemed to regret bringing it up.

Koushi merely laughed again, like the tinkling of a bell.

“Nah, it didn’t really bother me...I just knew that me asking him for consideration would probably be the last straw, and I figured I’d score some points by letting him ask me, even if it meant watching him flounder around trying to ask sideways questions about what types of things I liked. It was adorable!”

The Head Omega then cracked open the bottle he’d been shaking rapidly this entire time and took a swig from it, a milk mustache decorating his upper lip.

“So, it took him about three weeks after Michimiya’s proposal to finally ask me. It was so sweet, I swear, he bought me flowers and this painted tile that was from some old house that was really pretty, and he totally forgot how to talk.”

“Yeah, seems to be a common occurrence.” Yaku said teasingly, looking up to Lev

“H-Hey! I wasn’t that bad.”

Yaku coughed into his hand, and did a bad impression of his mates voice.

“I wanted too...propose...too you. Courtship, that is! Yeah, that thing!”

Suga snickered and gestured at Lev with his chocolate milk bottle.

“Granted, that’s not forgetting how to talk, that’s just sounding like an idiot who didn’t think anything through.”

Lev threw his arms up indignantly. “I did too! But then Mori told me to stop screwing with him, because he thought I was _joking_!” 

Suga winced. “Really, Morisuke?”

“Ok, look at him, now look at me. Can you blame me?” Yaku demanded.

This resulted in him getting smothered by overlong arms in a hug. 

“That’s got nothing to do with it!” Lev insisted.

“GET OFF ME!”

Hinata laughed. 

“Tobio just screamed in my face ‘COURT ME!’ and then thrust this little box at me and waited. It was so ridiculous, it took me a second to figure out what he had even _said._ ” 

Yaku, who’s head was currently poking up from Lev’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, scoffed. 

“Classy, Tobio, real suave, you sure know how to sweep someone off their feet.”

Kageyama turned an alarming shade of red and groaned.

“I wasn’t sure what I was doing, ok?” He muttered.

Koushi nodded. 

“Well, anyway, I obviously said yes to Daichi’s courtship offer, and a few days later he told me that his parents were insisting on having me over for dinner. I was really to get grilled, trust me. I did, too. They were really harsh and forward and kind of mean, but Daichi defended me from them well enough.”

“Was it a conversation over the dinner table or a fist fight?” Lev asked blankly.

“WILL YOU GET OFF ME!?” Morisuke shouted, jabbing Lev repeatedly in the stomach too try and get him to stop hugging him. 

“Conversation, but it sure felt like a fight. I was terrified. Eventually, though, after the entire interrogation phase, I managed to charm them. You know, for a co-ed player on the volleyball team, I cleaned up well enough. I wore a dress and all because I figured that would get me _something_ right off the back instead of a suit, which would totally get me killed. Daichi was singing  my praises practically the entire time, so that helped. So...they accepted me, begrudgingly. After that we left the restaurant and went and got ice cream at the park. We wound up next to this fountain and I freaked out a bit, because I was scared that they’d change their minds, or that they’d been faking. Something about me _had_ to be wrong, right? So he kissed me, and we stayed there for a while. He promised that even if his family didn’t ever fully accept me, he’d love me all the same. Pretty sure I started crying, but I can’t really remember. All I remember was how handsome he looked under the streetlamp lights. So, yeah, I courted Daichi into out third year, and we got mated before we went to college.”

“And now I have a toothache.” Oikawa muttered, rubbing his jaw.

“Yeah because Iwaizumi was just as much of a softie with you.” Yaku said, clearly being sarcastic.

“I hate you, Mori-chan. I hate you.”

“Do not call me that!” Yaku shouted raising a threatening fist in Oikawa’s direction.

“Say, that brings up something else.” Suga leaned on the countertop and smiled smugly at the resident oddball couple of the pack.

“Why is Lev the only person who’s allowed to call you Mori, and when did that start?”

Yaku’s eye started twitching and Lev grinned brightly. 

“I called him Yaku-san when I first joined the team, like all the other first years, but when I proposed to him, after like two weeks I called him Yaku without the honorific.”

Before Lev could continue, Morisuke piped up.

“It literally just went from ‘Yaku-san’ to ‘Yaku’ to ‘Morisuke’ to ‘Mori’ and no matter how much yelled at him he would not stop calling me Mori, and there’s only so much I can take before I give up.”

“So you’re saying if we call you Mori enough times, you’ll eventually just let us?” Tooru asked curiously.

“Do you wanna die?” Yaku snarled, his eyes getting a hollow look.

This evil aura was greatly deducted from thanks to Lev still draped over his shoulders and cuddling him, chin resting on auburn locks.

“I’m still dying to know you two’s story, yet all you’re willing to give up is that Lev was an idiot who didn’t know how to form sentences.”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Yet isn’t that enough?”

“Nope.” Tooru said.

Yaku narrowed his eyes to the side at the brunette.

“Just leave me alone, Trash King.” He muttered.

Koushi started sending Tooru warning glances, trying to subtly tell him that this was a bad topic.

Yet, oblivious and nosy as ever, the former setter didn’t cave.

“Oh, come on, after that thing Makki-chan said at lunch, you can’t expect me to not be curious!”

“Sure, be curious, just don’t talk to me about it.” Yaku replied snidely, narrowing his off color brown eyes at the taller.

Tooru huffed, looking frustrated with the lack of information.

“Oh come on, what, did somebody _die_ or something?”

Lev’s emerald eyes widened, before he snapped at Tooru.

“Can’t you take a hint, shut up!” 

Too late though, Morisuke pushed back his stool, untangled himself from Lev’s grasp, though his alpha let him go, and promptly left up the hallway.

A moment later the soft click of a door closing showed that Yaku had gone into his and Lev’s shared room.

Everyone looked at Oikawa in disbelief for a few moments.

"Well, there goes our day without the nightmares..." The half russian muttered before he stood up and followed his mate, disappearing into the mouth of the hallway with a look beyond concerned writ across his face.

Tooru looked back to the other three still at the countertop with him with a lost expression.

“W-What did I say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, we're setting up for the bad stuff... D: LevYaku is my OTP yet all I can write for them is angst.  
> Fluff sometimes, but it is only ever followed by angst. SORRY GUYS  
> Anyway, please drop a comment and let me know if you liked DaiSuga's courtship story! Thanks so much for reading!


	23. Never Let Go {LevYaku}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter contains mentions and descriptions of the stuff I mentioned in the A/N a while ago, including self harm and suicide attempts, if this type of thing isn't your cup of tea, I highly recommend you skip this chapter!

Lev rapped on the bedroom door.

“Mori?”

No reply.

“Come on, let me in, please?” He requested softly, smiling tenderly despite the locked door in between them.

Still nothing.

Raking slender fingers through his bed head of silver hair, he reviewed his usual strategies for getting Morisuke too do things he wanted.

_Normally I’d start whining...that always works eventually...but when he’s upset that only makes him even more reclusive, so that’s a no._

He chewed his thumbnail as he thought.

_There’s always food...but yet again when he’s upset he stops eating..._

Lev’s emerald green eyes darkened slightly.

_...there’s always...no...that’s only if he’s actually trying to hurt himself...and there’s nothing he can use to hurt himself in there...I mean, not spontaneously anyway..._

Lev exhaled heavily through his nose as his mind whirled with possibilities.

His mate was ridiculously good at keeping up appearances. At this point all Lev could really do was either force Morisuke to open the door, which he would never do unless something incredibly serious was going on where he needed to get in immediately, or the only other option, which was too wait until Morisuke gave up on recovering on his own and needed him.

_Mori will probably cave and come out in an hour or so, at most..._

The half russian considered this as he slid to sit back against the wall right next to the door. 

Unless his mate intended to climb out a window eleven stories up _(Note: which Lev had made sure couldn’t open far enough for him to actually fit out of)_ there wasn’t any other way but the door for him to get out of the room.

One way or another, Lev was going to catch him.

Then he’d spend the entire day trying too help him forget all over again.

 

**_Inside Lev and Morisuke’s room._ **

 

Yaku had taken shelter underneath the duvet, tugging it up and over his head and hunching over. His eyes swam with events of years gone by that still threatened him. 

_The bridge. The wind. Everything in my mind was just in shambles._

Morisuke thought it was amusing, though at this moment no smiles nor laughter graced his lips, that everyone they knew thought Lev needed him more than the omega could ever need the alpha.

They all thought Morisuke would have been fine, perhaps even better off, an independent. He’d worked his way up the corporate ladder of the architectural firm he’d gotten a job at just fine. Hadn’t needed any alpha protecting him when he got leered down at by the big wigs who considered themselves above his intellect and above his skills just because they were biologically superior. Morisuke hadn’t needed any sort of help from Lev or anyone else as he took control of his own section in the company. One step at a time, doing his work better then other betas or alphas who’d formerly held the position. 

So just why did he _need_ Lev, anyway? 

One could make the argument that it had to do with the instinctual need of an omega too be owned or belong. Or he could just be in love with the bumbling half russian, plain and simple.

While both of those latter ones were technically true, Yaku’s reasons for loving his alpha ran much deeper than that.

_How many people see us and think ‘Why’d an alpha like that pick an omega like him?’, plenty, I’m sure. When things first started between us I was convinced he’d dump me within a month after realizing there really wasn’t anything about me worth sticking around for._

With a beet red face and a 100 kilowatt smile, that’s how Yaku could remember Lev looking the night he’d proposed outside the Nekoma gym. 

That had been years ago. During that night, Morisuke thought it would be short and sweet. 

Now here he was, in _their_ room, in _their_ pack house, in _their_ bed, under _their_ covers, clutching one of _Lev's_ pillows. 

_I still don’t truly see why he’s sticking around, even now._

Insecurity and self esteem had always been an uphill battle in Morisuke’s life. 

Both his older siblings were betas. Both his parents were betas. All four of his grandparents were betas. His three blood related aunts were betas. 

Yet he’d gone into his first heat in his last year of middle school.

He still questioned if there had been some sort of mix up in the great beyond that had swapped his gender with that of some pretty, slender figure who was now living life as an unusually omegian beta. 

Better then Yaku’s situation, for sure. 

_What I find funny, is how everyone seems to believe that I was the one who supported Lev...gave him strength. In context, I suppose that’s true...I mean he’s told me that I make him smile even when he feels like crying but that has nothing to do with this._

Morisuke gasped heavily as he gripped at his shot auburn spikes of hair.

_I almost jumped._

There was a bridge, not far from the third year high schooler Morisuke’s home. It was fifty feet up, and spanned over six lanes of traffic. It was a footbridge, about six feet from railing to railing.

The railings were thick, with heavy metal that rose up to Morisuke’s chest at least.

Perfectly comfortably too perch upon, dangling your feet out over the cars racing by, teetering right over the brink, and wonder...

_Should I let go today?_

This was why Tooru’s comment had struck a nerve deep in Yaku’s heart, just as the other one, weeks ago back in the restaurant at lunch, had. 

_No, Tooru, no one died. Injuries were minor. Well...unless you count all those times I cut myself with a razor..._

Morisuke buried his face in the pillow he was currently clinging too like his life depended on it.

_But that was under control...it wasn’t dangerous..._

He wearily cracked open one eye of fleck filled brown.

_Oh...who am I trying too fool..._

Of course it had been dangerous. Unhealthy, and sometimes he would nearly suffocate on his own fear when the blood would start dripping down his arm.

The pain was grounding, the sight of the liquid escaping his body was not.

Every day, he would part from the team and head the opposite direction, for everyone on the team lived on the other side of the city, there was no one to walk with, not even for the first few blocks.

Lev, Morisuke had then assumed, was the same, but seeing as the half russian was always held behind either for one-on-one with the assistant coach or for tutoring since his creative side definitely outweighed his calculating side, he never actually parted with the first year at the gate.

He’d normally spend ten or fifteen minutes at the bridge, which he had to walk over every time he went too or from school. 

Without fail he’d stop there. 

Sometimes he’d lean on the railing, sometimes he swing a leg over but then change his mind.

If he were being honest, nine out of ten times he was there, he would wind up sitting on the railing, kicking his feet and feeling in more turmoil then anywhere else in his life.

Throwing his arms out to his sides and lifting up his feet, he’d consider how small of a push it would take to send him plummeting.

For close to a year, every single day, he’d climb safely back off the railing onto the bridge, and continue homeward.

After all, he hadn’t jumped.

Yet.

Until a run in with his older sister and some of her friends.

Morisuke and his older sister had once had a great relationship. It was her that had, at first, helped him get comfortable with the fact that he was an omega.

He’d never truly been _comfortable_ , per say, but at least too settle down with the fact that it wasn’t going too be changing.

It had been that way until his sisters friends had thought he was hysterical, and had begun ridiculing him when they were over at the house. 

His parents weren’t home, neither was his older brother, and his sister had watched the entire thing silently.

She hadn’t bothered to defend Morisuke, her own brother, from the vulgar assault of hateful words.

Because he wasn’t pretty.

Because he wasn’t sweet.

Because he wasn’t going too bare his neck too anything that growled at him.

The next day on the way home from school, he sat on the edge of the railing and cried. Crystals that shimmered in the sunset’s orange glow as the clouds raced each other towards the horizon.

The pain stabbed into his heart physically. It killed him inside, with every rattling breath through a constricted throat.

If his own sister, who had once been his safe place, didn’t stand up for him, who would?

His distraught mind chased thoughts of cackling cruel faces that loves to see his struggle. 

If no one thought he was worth so much as a single kind word for what nature had depicted he be, then what was the point anymore.

It wasn’t conscious, but he slid forward. 

A little more, a little more, the tiny voice in his head urged from far away.

The seat of his uniform trousers left the railing.

The breeze whipped around him.

His center of gravity shifted.

He tilted forward.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arms wrapped around his waist and pinned his back firmly to a warm chest heaving from a sprint. 

“Yaku-san! What are you doing, you almost fell!” A shrill voice had cried.

_He caught me._

_Turns out he lived on the same side of town that I did, and he just so happened to be walking home on time on that one day. At the time, I just crumbled. My mind caught up to what I’d been doing, the daze went away, the fog cleared. I cried. He was so confused but he held me just the same and I bared my heart and spilled everything too an idiotic, clumsy, long legged mess of an alpha that I only ever saw at volleyball practice._

Today, Morisuke was crying too, reliving the feelings of that day thanks to that single wayward comment.

After a few moments, Yaku buried his face into the now slightly tear sodden pillow again. The scent of Lev was infused deep into the fabric.

_Why am I clutching at scraps?_

The now Haiba confronted this as he slowly, painstakingly dragged himself from bed.

He undid the knob lock and pushed the door open but a crack.

_When I have the real thing?_

Lev looked up from where he was leaning back against the wall when the door to the bedroom creaked open ever so slightly.

It had been just shy of an hour since Oikawa’s innocent yet offending comment.

Lev really did have Morisuke’s depressed moods down to a science.

Still, he waited for a moment before the door slid open a bit more.

His omegas head popped out, eyes bloodshot and cheeks tearstained.

Lev smiled at him. Not his massive, blinding, white toothed grin. But closed mouthed, reassuring, and steadfast.

“Can I come into my own bedroom now?” He asked.

A flash of guilt flickered across the older’s face before he nodded wordlessly and vanished quickly back into the room.

Lev stood up, stretched to un-crick his back, and entered himself.

Yaku was standing awkwardly near the foot of the bed, his eyes glued to the floor.

“Sorry...I freaked out for no good reason...” He mumbled softly.

That was all he got out before Lev snatched him off the ground, pecking a kiss onto his lips.

“No. You have a good reason. It just doesn’t sound like it out of context.” 

He insisted firmly as he settled onto the bed and planted the omega in his lap.

Another well kept secret, Morisuke actually _adored_ being picked up and held, but he was just as equally embarrassed by the fact.

However, his strict superior image went on vacation when it was just the two of them.

"Don't…" Morisuke hesitated before he tightened his grasp on the front of Lev's nightshirt. "Don't let go."

Lev hummed, pulling him closer. "Never."

So Lev held Morisuke, and Morisuke cried his heart out into his alphas chest. His alpha who kept him safe and chased off all the demons that threatened to steal his sleep every night. Who would tell him he was everything that Morisuke believed he wasn't. Who would stop him with force if necessary, and never let him fall.

Because after all.

That’s what Lev was there for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. I really wanted this to be a more serious note in an otherwise pretty humorous story so far, so please let me know how I did. I really want some more detailed crit or praise on what I did right or constructive ideas on this type of thing, because it's really important to me that I do a topic this powerful justice.  
> As always, thanks so much for reading!


	24. Part of the Story {LevYaku}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this is short and kinda weird. Originally it was going to be a pretty sappy chapter, but I changed my mind, so here you go!

 

**_The next day._ **

 

 

 

Safe too say, whatever Tooru had said that had caused Morisuke too lock himself in his room, it had been very bad. He’d been in there with Lev almost all of the day, seeming unwilling to come out and face anyone else. Now on this day, as Oikawa was watching an alien documentary after spending another night at the astronomy facility charting stars, he heard the door to the house being unlocked.

A few seconds later Yaku walked out of the hallway, having already kicked off his shoes and in the middle of freeing himself from his necktie.  
“Hey, Trash Heap.” He greeted, though Tooru found his throat stuck due to fear of speaking to his fellow omega and somehow saying something insensitive.

Morisuke didn’t linger, disappearing down the hallway after bypassing the living area. 

Around ten minutes passed, and Tooru’s mind was still awhirl.

_He was clearly pissed at me yesterday, and I hurt him...but now he acts like nothing is wrong. He must just want me to forget about everything, and I’m really trying, but I’m dying to know! What is it that makes him stick with such a bumbling idiot? I mean, love is a powerful thing, after all Iwa-chan is still with me after all this time, but still there has to be something. I know Lev is hot but that doesn’t seem like something that would really appeal to Morisuke. God, help me, what do I do!?_

As Tooru began clutching at his locks of dark brown hair, having a miniature freak out as the alien documentary droned on softly in the background, Yaku walked back out from the hallway, wearing a long sleeve and sweatpants, hair slightly damp from showering, and went about making an afternoon cup of coffee.

Once he’d completed this task he came into the living room and sat down in one of the armchairs near the couch Tooru was sitting on.

Silently, he observed the inner turmoil Oikawa appeared to be going through before he spoke up.

“You know, I’m right here.”

Tooru yelped as his eyes refocused onto the auburn haired man who had sat himself down in the living room.

Oikawa stuttered for a moment before taking a massive breath in. After this, he shook his head and raking his hand through his hair.

His face took on a earnest expression of deep regret.

“I need too apologize too you...” He said finally.

Morisuke raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak before Oikawa cut off any words that might had escaped him.

“I know that however you and Lev met, it wasn’t pretty, and I know that your high school life wasn’t the best. But I don’t know just how bad it was, and it’s totally insensitive of me to push you to talk about stuff you clearly don’t want too. I’m...I’m really sorry, ok? I just...can’t understand how if you have such bad memories connected too Lev, and he annoys you so much, how you ever got together and stayed together this long...” 

A small silence hung in the air.

“Wait...you think I have bad memories associated with _Lev?_ ” Yaku demanded incredulously, eyes wide.

Tooru blinked, taken aback by this reaction.

“Well..yes...you must, right? Every time I ask you about how you guys met, you have the same reaction. And it’s not a positive one.”

Morisuke groaned.

“Oh my god, that’s not it at all...I’ve got bad memories associated with my third year of high school. The reason I have a bad reaction is because when you ask me how I met Lev, you’re asking me to remember my third year of high school. Which was a very, very bad time for me. Lev was there during some of the darkest moments in my life, but...”

Yaku paused, hesitating, biting softly on his lower lip before he took a draught of coffee.

“...he saved my life. During my third year of high school, Lev saved my life. It also just so happened to be the first time I ever saw him outside of volleyball related activities or school.”

Oikawa was floored.  
“Wait...so when I asked you about if someone had died, jokingly...oh no...”

Tooru’s mind was rushing to possible conclusions. Yaku could have been involved in an accident that Lev pulled him out of, or perhaps some sort of situation turned sour that resulted in danger. 

“No, Tooru...no one died. But I came close...”

A chill ran down the shorter omegas spine.

“...really close...if Lev had been a step slower, I would have fallen. Just...you know what?”

He raised his head up.  
“You were asking me how Lev proposed to me, right? That’s what you were dying to know.”  
Oikawa winced. “Well, yes, it was. But I don’t want you too tell me about it, especially if something like that was...”

Yaku shook his head. 

“I can’t keep on doing this, and since you’re the only one who ever brings it up, I may as well shut you up by telling you. Suga actually knows...so you’d be second.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped open. “Suga-chan knows and he pretended he didn’t!?” 

Yaku shrugged. “Well, I mean, he never _said_ he didn’t.”

Tooru looked very disgruntled at this, but quickly cancelled out this expression for a concerned one.

“I don’t want you to talk about it if you don’t...”

Yaku rolled his eyes.

“Will you just shut up?”

The former setter did just this.

“Great. Anyway. Lev showed up to the volleyball team ridiculously tall and having no clue how to play volleyball. I had to teach him to receive. It was about three months after he was coming to volleyball that that whole...incident...happened. He happened to be close by, and he caught me. I wound up confiding into him about a lot of stuff in that moment, just because I was so scared. Another month went by, and he started walking too and from school with me because he was worried, and he lived close to me anyway. I started to develop feelings for him, but he beat me to the punch and proposed outside the Nekoma gym. I told him to stop screwing with me, because I never thought he’d want a mistake like me...turns out I was wrong.”

There was more too it than that, but it was the super condensed version.

Tooru looked slightly confused, obviously wanting to ask questions just not wanting to offend his pack mate again.

Morisuke sighed, scowling. 

After all, the story made no sense, unless he added the missing piece of the puzzle. Why was Lev worried? Why did that turn into him walking Morisuke too and from school? Why did Yaku just empty his heart out after his life had been threatened? Wouldn’t he have been injured or something?

Morisuke didn’t seem willing to talk about it. Tooru swore to himself he wouldn’t press any further than he already had.

Conversation managed an awkward segway past the previous topic, but all the same, it was wondered.

Then again, with the pack bond connecting them, Tooru could feel how uncomfortable the smallest details that Yaku had already given had been to offer. 

If that was all he would get, then he would take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's not really all that amazing, but when writing chapter by chapter, it's never gonna be some big bomb drop every time, right? Anyway! Next pairing to be focused on on my list is for IwaOi, since I've been being mean to Tooru all this time and now I'm gonna be since and give him some personal attention :D  
> Oikawa: YOUR ATTENTION IS A BAD THING  
> Yeah true. Not like you have a choice. Well, please drop a comment and let me know if you have any other requests or suggestions for what is to come later in this story, just let me know, the sooner you do the higher a chance it'll make it into what I've got left free in this plot! Thanks so much for reading!


	25. I'll Prove you Wrong {IwaiOi}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took awhile! Sorry, Oikawa was giving me writers block, since he can't seem to make up his mind about his emotions so I had to re-write this when it turned out wrong. Not terribly long, but still I think it fit! Please enjoy!

Iwaizumi downed the rest of his soda before glancing across the room from where he sat at the table.

“What’s got Tooru so down?” He muttered, crushing the can in his hand.

Issei took an inconspicuous scoot of the chair away from the irritated alpha before speaking.

“Why are you asking me? If anyone knows, you should.”  
Iwaizumi’s eye twitched.  
“You’d think that but that idiot tends to mope without saying a word for days before he’ll tell me anything.” He muttered, further mangling the tin can in his fist.

Takahiro snuck up behind him and gently pried the can free.

“I’ll just throw this out before you cut your palm open on it.”

He said before walking towards the kitchen.

Iwaizumi looked over at Tooru again, who was currently curled up in the farthest armchair of the room, towards the wall of windows. He had his bulky black headphones over his ears, connected to his phone which was set at his side. He was staring out at the city below, seeming to have taken a vacation from consciousness.

Mattsukawa shrugged, palms to the ceiling.

“Maybe you should try talking to him? I mean, it’s not often Tooru gets this down on himself. Last time I saw him like this was when we lost to Karasuno in the semi’s.”

Iwaizumi threw his mind back, and realized that really was the last time that Oikawa had been this reclusive. It wasn’t like him to stay quiet for long, or to isolate himself from the group.

Iwaizumi groaned. “Yeah, guess that’s the best idea.”  
He stood up and walked across the room towards his omega.

Oikawa didn’t even react to him approaching, his eyes were still glued to the window.

Hajime frowned. Touchy feel-y stuff like this wasn’t his strong suit. That was partially why he was so lucky to be mated with someone who always wore his heart, or at least, what appeared to be his heart, on his sleeve. Who was also so good at connecting to and reading others, even if it got on peoples nerves.

The fact that he was horribly oblivious to others feelings, or sometimes simply didn’t consider them due to his own curiosity, was a mere drawback.

Iwaizumi waited next to the armchair a full twenty seconds before a hint of recognition flashed in his eyes and he looked up.

He lifted the right piece of his headset and met his alphas eyes.

“Hey, Hajime. Need something?”

_Ok._

Iwaizumi felt his eye twitch.

_That tears it._

It practically took the stars and moon aligning with all the planets and the sun in the solar system for Oikawa to call him by his given name.

If he was so far gone with whatever he was upset about to call him _Hajime_ , then this needed addressing. 

“Come with me.” 

More of an order than anything, but it wasn’t like Tooru had to listen to him.

Well, technically he did, but the former ace hadn’t dropped his voice or given any other hints that he expected to be obeyed without question.

As such, this warranted a question.

“What for? I’m comfy.” Oikawa grumbled, already dropping his headset back over his ears.

Iwaizumi took his hand, not overly roughly, but enough to bore into his eyes with an intense stare.

“I need to talk to you.”

Slight confusion passed over a pale face before, with an offhanded shrug, Tooru unfolded his legs from where they’d been pulled up to his chest and stood up.

He took off his headphones and coiled the cord around them.

“What is it?” He asked, looking worried.

“Come with me.” Hajime repeated, dragging Oikawa off down the hallway.

Takahiro walked back over to the dining room table and set a mug in front of his alpha before sitting down next to him.

“What do you think that’s all about?” He asked.

Issei raised a thick eyebrow. “Tooru’s attitude, or Hajime taking him to their room?”

Takahiro took a swig from his mug of tea before speaking.

“Both.”

Issei shrugged again. “Not a clue.” He replied.

Hanamaki dropped his head dramatically, chin nearly hitting his chest.

“Wow. You really are a bottomless well of knowledge, babe.”

Mattsukawa yelped indignantly as his omega sat back in his chair and sipped at his tea again.

“How would I know?” He demanded as the front door clicked, signaling someones arrival.

Morisuke, Suga, Lev, and Daichi all walked in together a few seconds later.

“Hey, Morisuke, Suga.” Takahiro waved them down.

“What’s going on?” Yaku demanded, sensing something heavy in the air.

Daichi was off too change into comfortable home clothes, and Lev was rummaging through the shelves of the pantry for a snack.

So now, here were the trio of omegas, with Takahiro having stood to catch them at the door.

“Do you guys know what’s wrong with the Trash King? He’s been sitting by the window listening to music or playing on his phone for, like, hours. Hajime just dragged him back to their room, since he was worried and wanted to talk with him in private.”

Yaku smacked himself in the forehead. “I told him to forget about it.” He grumbled.

Koushi sighed. “Well...maybe Hajime will be able to wring it out of him. I get the feeling it’s got a lot more to it then just you guys’s conversation yesterday.”

 

**_With Iwaizumi and Oikawa._ **

 

 

 Oikawa didn’t seem all to concerned with how on edge his mate was. He meandered with an aura of boredom into the bedroom.

He turned around and crossed his arms.

“Alright, what is it?” He asked.

Iwaizumi’s eye twitched. “Don’t act like you don’t know! Why are you so depressed?”

Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not?” He tried.

“Bullshit.” Hajime replied harshly.

Oikawa winced, then covered it with an airy wave of his hands.

“Ok, so I’m a bit pouty, since when have you ever paid attention to my mood swings? Ever since middle school you told me I was too emotional.”

Oikawa snapped.

The spiky haired alphas eyes widened.

“You think I don’t pay attention to how you feel?” He demanded quietly, fisting his hands.

_If I flipped shit every time you got whiny, I’d have lost my sanity by now!_

The alpha thought in frustration. True enough, when they were younger, Iwaizumi was very perceptive to his former best friend, now mates, mood swings. But they were so frequent and unpredictable that he had simply decided that being a rock, being constant, always in certain moods that were predictable, no matter what, he would be the best support for Tooru.

That had worked perfectly well up until now, at least. Even when they got into a relationship, Iwaizumi never panicked unless it was very obviously bad.

There were certain pointers he could take. 

“You’re never quiet for long, especially in the mornings, since you’re annoyingly chipper way to early in the day.” Hajime started, and before Oikawa could attempt to protest, he continued on.

“You’ve been nothing but silent all morning.”  
Tooru realized this was true, he hadn’t really said anything to anyone other than ‘good morning’.

The tanned alpha raised his finger, swiping it as if to underline his words.

“You always drink coffee with an absurd amount of sugar and cream in it. Hell, it’s not even coffee with cream and sugar, it’s cream and sugar with coffee!”

Tooru looked taken aback. “Wait, you watch me make coffee?”

Iwaizumi ignored that and continued on.

“You drank two entire mugs this morning.”

“So?” Oikawa countered.  
“Straight black.” The former ace shut him down.

He continued, taking a step closer to the taller man.

“You hate eating alone, you even wait for other people to wake up for they’ll eat with you, and you always drag someone with you if you have to go out to eat. This morning I got up and you had already finished washing your dishes and had sat down!”

Tooru grit his teeth.

“Yeah? Maybe I was hungry and didn’t want to wake anyone!” He forced, his voice weak. Obviously he didn’t believe his own words.

Hajime groaned, crossing his arms, tight tee shirt stretched over his chest across broad shoulders.

“Fine. But you _never_ call me by my given name.” 

Checkmate. Oikawa threw his hands up.

“Ok! Yes! Somethings wrong! Happy now!”

Pale cheeks started reddening rapidly.

“Well tell me what! You can’t just expect me to watch you mope all day and not say anything!” Hajime fired back.

“No!” Tooru snapped, rising up on his toes and bearing down at his mate. 

One of the downsides of having an omega who was taller than you.

Iwaizumi felt the very strong desire to head butt him in the nose, and he would have if this had been a joke and not an argument. It was, however, most certainly an argument. 

Still, he didn’t like how his omega was taller than him in the first place, not to mention that Tooru would never let him forget it. Rage bubbled inside him, and honestly he couldn’t be held totally accountable for his reaction. It was an instinct. Something that triggered inside him and even after years of camaraderie, he found it wrong that Tooru was trying to intimidate _him._

 _“Tell me. Now.”_ The dark skinned alpha growled, his voice dropping dangerously.

Tooru instantly backed down. Any resistance in his eyes broke, replaced with a mix of fear and vulnerability. He dropped back onto his heels, hands going slack at his sides, his head dropped, the column of his throat exposed.

“All I manage to do is hurt others feelings. I feel like everyone is just putting up with me. Even you...” 

He admitted it in a heartbeat, the words flooding from his mouth.

For a moment everyone was quiet and still.

“What. The. Hell.” Hajime muttered under his breath before he promptly grabbed Oikawa by the wrist and dragged him over to the bed.

He then sat down, leaned back against the headboard, and pulled Tooru down into his lap.

“W-What are you doing!” He demanded.

“Did you say something about wishing we cuddled more in the group chat a while back?” Iwaizumi mused.

“Just fulfilling a request.” He hummed.

Oikawa struggled with his long limbs being a bit big for the position, but eventually managed to pull his legs in and used his arms around his alphas neck for leverage to sit up properly.

“That’s not very explanatory.” He muttered once he’d settled down, daring a glance up at Hajime’s eyes.

“You must have cheated your way through school, because you can’t be that stupid with a degree.” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Huh?” Oikawa managed a squeak as he felt Iwaizumi’s muscled arms snake around his waist and pull him against the shorter’s chest. With really no way to escape, and not particularly sure if he wanted to, he rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Everyone treats you that way because thats your role in the pack. You’re the bitchy gossip queen. I mean, that’s literally what Kuroo calls you when you’re not listening.”  
“...that helps...” Oikawa mumbled, sounding put out.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“What I’m trying to say is, don’t think no one likes you just because they poke fun at you. You do that to people you care about as well. And if you think I’m just putting up with you.”

He swept down and caught the former captains lips with his own, holding him close all the while.

When they broke apart, Hajime pressed their foreheads together and drilled into Oikawa’s eyes.

“Then I’ll just have to work harder to prove you wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and they cuddled and kissed and DID ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ELSE for the rest of the day :D :D :D  
>  Yup. Well, you can take that as however you wanna take it, it wound up with Iwa being a bit more forward than I meant, especially with him using alpha tone, but then again Oiks was a bit more provoking than I think he meant OOPS.  
> I'm thinking we're gonna hit some YamaKen next, who's with me? *cheers* Anyway, please drop a comment and let me know how the chapter was, if you liked how Iwa handled the situation, or anything else! Thanks for reading!


	26. Butterflies and Cuddle Times {YamaKen}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has been keeping track of the timeline of this story or how long it’s been since they moved to the city or how long since YamaKen has been courting or how long since TsukkiKuroo has been courting you deserve a freaking medal I have no idea anymore I just do what’s necessary for the next plot point and then I get to the next one after that and I am like SCREWED help me please I need assistance ;-;  
> In other news, please enjoy the next chapter!

******_The next day, early morning._ **

 

 

Kenma chewed his thumbnail as he sat in the very back corner of his bed, back pressed against the wall, surrounded by a mountain of pillows like a tiny fortress. The pillows and blankets were spread all over his bed, barely leaving any other room at all for anything else.

Kuroo looked over from where he was just shaking off sleep at his best friends current situation.

“Um...Kitten? Your heat’s not for another three weeks or more, why are you nesting?” He asked, voice croaking from the nights disuse. 

He noted a shuffling of movement from inside the little nest of pillows and blankets and sighed.

_Omegas nest when they’re about to go into heat, or they’re feeling anxious or worried. Even mated omegas do the same thing, it’s like a sign of your cycle._

Kuroo considered this as he swung his legs out from bed and stood up, black nightgown dropping over his knees.

It was practically the only thing he owned that had a skirt.

“Kitten, c’mon...it’s too early to make me worry about you...hold on...”

Kuroo looked to the digital clock on the bedside table and yelped.

“You’re supposed to be baking at the cafe right now!” He exclaimed, attempting to be as quiet as possible.

After all, they were flanked by Yaku and Lev on the right, and Ennoshita and Tanaka on the left. 

Out of all of them, only one was chipper as could be when woken up before the alarm. 

Hint, not an omega, and not Tanaka.

Kuroo raked through his bed head, though he didn’t intend to comb it before he left the room anyway. 

Kenma mumbled something incoherent from within his nest.

“I can’t hear you when you’re hiding your face in a pillow.” Kuroo pointed out as he crawled onto the little space left on the mattress.

He frowned as an, at first, unfamiliar scent, tickled his nose. 

It reminded him of nighttime, or of a forest after a storm, not particularly strong was it, certain clumps of bedding reeked of it. 

“Kitten...did you steal Tadashi’s sheets and pillows?” 

An obvious wince from inside the pillow shelter made itself known.

Kuroo slapped himself in the forehead.

“Well, how has he not noticed!?” He demanded.

Finally, his best friend since childhood made an appearance, his head poking up from under the roof he’d created over his nest with a fleece throw.

The blanket cloaked him in a shadow, and his golden eyes looked strangely shy.

He was never shy around Kuroo, especially when they were alone.

This worried the older omega more than the impromptu pillow party had.

“Kitten?” 

Kenma spoke then, his eyes looking spiraled and emotionally confused.

“I wanna ask Tadashi to take me out but I dunno how and I dunno where we’d even go and I love cuddling in the common area or walking in the shopping district holding hands and we even kiss a lot now and I want him to scent mark me hell I want him to mate me I want _him_ and I dunno how to deal with it!” 

Tetsurou’s eyes bugged clear out of his head when this absolute explosion of mumbled, uncertain words ripped free of his friends mouth.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other uncertainly.

“Um.” 

Kuroo began, though this noise somehow held a ring of decisiveness. 

“Well...you’ve been courting for a while, now. It’s not surprising, not to mention that you’ve been after each other for, like, _ever_.” 

The raven haired man blew a breath up at his bangs before continuing.

“And besides, I think everyones sort of holding their breath over it. You ought to talk to him about it. Talking to me, or stealing his sheets certainly aren’t going to fix things.” 

Kenma’s cheeks visibly reddened underneath his fleecy defense.

“...ok. I’ll try.” 

Kuroo grinned. “That’s my Kitten. Want me to call up Hana-san and explain why you can’t come to work today?”

A small nod.

“You got it. I’ll make hot chocolate ok? Come out whenever.”

With this Kuroo stood up and left the room.

Kenma withdrew back into his nest and looked down at his phone.

He swiped through his photos, feeling warmth bubbling up inside him.

He and Tadashi making peace signs at the camera. Tadashi feeding the birds at the park. Tadashi having fallen asleep in an armchair at the cafe. He and Tadashi, sharing an innocent kiss.

It was all that Kenma could ever want. 

Yet he still wanted more. 

A knock on the door notified him that someone was there, and he quickly ducked his head back down so he was concealed.

The door opened moments later, and it was easy to recognize the voice.

“Tetsurou-san? Oh...well, here are my blankets.” 

Footsteps padded towards the bed, and, panicking, Kenma poked his head up out of the top of the nest and spouted out a hurried.

“Sorry!” Before he dropped back into the nest of warmth. He pulled his knees tight to his chest, overlarge sweatshirt bundled around him, puffing out over his arms.

“Kenma! You’re still here?” 

The fleece was lifted up to reveal his court mate standing there, a small smile on his face.

“Peek-a-boo.” He said playfully, sticking his tongue out.

Kenma smacked him in the face with one of the alphas own pillows and pulled the blanket back over himself again.

Yamaguchi blinked in confusion. “Wait, are you about to have your, um...cycle start?”

_It’s adorable how he’s still flustered to talk to me about those things. Then again, I suppose I am not much better._

Kenma pondered as he poked his head up again.

He looked up from where he was half buried in bedding into the brown orbs of his court mate and spoke. 

“No.” He said simply.

Tadashi furrowed his brow. “Why are you building a nest then?”  
Kenma hesitated before biting down on his lower lip slightly.

“Just nervous.”

He saw the worry flash across the alphas face, and felt grateful. This man who cared for him so much, and had loved him from afar for so long was finally his.

Yet he still feared rejection, for wanting to truly belong for the first time in his life. What a predicament. 

“Yeah? Want to come out and tell me why?” 

Tadashi, while rather bad at handling his own bouts of nerves, was fairly adequate at helping others with theirs. He could manage to stay calm and remain a voice of reason during another’s inner turmoil. 

Kenma hesitated before he slowly pushed too the side of his rather large nest.

“No. But you can come in.” 

Tadashi yelped, his cheeks reddening rather impressively as Kenma flicked the blanket roof back to give him a way of climbing in.

“You don’t have too...” Kenma quickly took back his moment of boldness, heart filling with doubt. 

“O-Ok...” Tadashi accepted the offer, smiling yet again. 

Kenma didn’t have words to describe how he felt when the alpha carefully managed his way into the nest alongside him, even going so far as too reach back and pull the fleece throw back over the two of their heads so they were bathed in near darkness.

It was a good feeling, for sure, though. The nest was quickly filling with a mix of their scents, to the omegas relief. It was managing to calm his ache embroiled stomach, from worrying to much.

"Ah...it's so nice and warm..." He heard the younger comment.

Yamaguchi then reached around and put his arm around Kenma, tucking him against his side. The smaller male fit there, as if that was where he’d always belonged.

“Why are you so nervous?” He asked softly, murmuring the words into the omegas hair, since this was where he’d settled his chin.

Kenma fisted at the front of the alphas shirt for a moment before speaking.

“I want...to go...with you...”

Tadashi seemed a bit confused. “Go with me? Where too?”

Kenma gave a halfhearted shrug, felt against the taller’s side.

“Dunno. Just somewhere.”

It dawned on the younger just then.  “Oh! I get it! So you want to go out on a date, but you don’t know where we should go?”

Kenma nodded against his chest.

The former setter felt the vibration of Tadashi’s chest as the brunette snickered softly.

“That’s what you were so worried about? I’d love to do that! I’ll arrange it, how does that sound? I’ll make sure it’s somewhere we’d like, but that’s comfortable.”

Kenma felt his heart swell rapidly, fit to burst. He’d been understood, and he hadn’t even had to broach the topic so much deeper than a simple night out.

It was cozy in the nest, and it felt safer than he could ever remember, because he was here in the dark, surrounded by heat, with an alpha he loved dearly by his side. Arm over him, chin resting on his head. 

It was bliss.

Tadashi stifled a yawn. 

“Do you know what time it is?”

Kenma clicked the home button on his phone, and the screen lit up, temporarily blinding the both of them.

Golden eyes blinked a few times, tearing up slightly from the sudden brightness, before he managed to focus on the text.

“7:20” He replied to his court mate.

Yamaguchi groaned and slumped against Kenma, squishing him slightly. It wasn’t uncomfortable, though. 

“I don’t wanna go to work...I wanna be in high school again...on summer vacation.” He whined.

Kenma furrowed his brow.

“Then we’d both we at practice right now.” He pointed out. 

Tadashi groaned again. “I take it back...Daichi-san was cruel, and Coach Ukai didn’t know when was enough.” 

“Same with Coach Nekomata.” Kenma contributed, fondly remembering the old man who’d been his high school coach. He hadn’t seen him for a while, not since the last Nekoma Volleyball reunion.

Kenma then had a thought, and confirmed it by glancing at his fading phone screen again.

“Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi yawned again before speaking. 

“Yeah?”

“Today is Sunday.”

A few moments passed, as if the brunette were stunned.

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay...”

Tadashi drew out the word as he further fell against Kenma until the omega was leaning back against his headboard, which was hidden from view by the massive amount of pillows, and the head of dark brown hair was settled against his chest. The fleece blanket was doing a marvelous job of blocking out a good ninety five percent of light from the room outside. 

This was good for Kenma, because the pudding head felt his face burning up, as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into an embrace.

“If you haven’t got to go to the cafe, and I haven't got to go to work, then no rush, right?” Tadashi asked, sounding half asleep already.

Kenma fluttered his arms uselessly around above the sleepy crows head for a few moments before he dropped them to link around the others shoulders.

“No...I suppose not.” He admitted, because there really wasn’t.

Tadashi hummed happily.

“Perfect...I love you.” He mumbled as he was already drifting off.

Kenma nearly jumped out of the nest and ran for it.

His eyes widened as he stared down at the barely visible outline of the alpha, _his_ alpha, lying against him, comfortable and handsome and happy and kind and _in love_. 

“I...” 

The former setter stroked the odd cowlick and settled back against the pillows with a smile, closing his eyes.

“...love you too.”

It was a pity Yamaguchi was asleep, and didn’t hear it. 

Kenma noted in his mind, he would be sure to tell him properly the next time. Even if it took another nesting cuddle session for him to work up the courage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We're gonna have some fluffles with YamaKen for a little bit, can you guys let me know which pairing you want to be focused on next? I'll count up the votes and put the plot point for that pairing next in line! Also keep in mind the ships we've had so far when you vote! Thanks for reading! :D


	27. Panic Creates the Alpha's, and Beta, Chat. {YamaKen.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! And this is a chat chapter too ;-; I feel like a failure. I've been a bit crammed with time lately with the end of the year fast approaching. Oh well, I'll try and get back on it!!! Anyway, this made me giggle to write, so I hope you enjoy!

**_Yamaguchi T. has created a chat._ **

 

**_Yamaguchi T. has renamed chat to ‘Alpha’s only (except Semi)’_ **

 

**_Yamaguchi T. has added contact list “Pack Alpha’s (plus Semi)”_ **

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** I NEED HELP

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** I appreciate you considering me in the chat name. Thanks a lot.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** What happened in Kenma’s room?

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Finally tied the knot, Yams?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** So they did it!?

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** *Sniffs* They grow up so fast...

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** HEY HEY HEY WAITA GO!!!

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** Wow, I just saw this. Congratulations, Tadashi!

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** I would also like to congratulate you on your newfound matehood. 

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Yeah congrats.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** THAT’S NOT IT

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Kageyama T:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Oh. 

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Oh.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** woooooooooooooooooow...even you Kiyoko-san?

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** I didn’t want to ruin the joke for everyone else.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** fair enough

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** You know we’re just picking on you.

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** I didn’t mean to upset you!!!

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** It’s fine Asahi-san.

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** What’s up, then?

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** I was just cuddling with Kenma, and it was so nice and warm and he was freaking out and nesting for some reason. He invited me into his nest so I was cuddling with him like I said. Then I asked him why he was worrying, and he said he wanted to ask me to go out somewhere but didn’t know how or where we would go! So I decided I’d play the confident type and said I’d organize everything and make sure it was something we’d both like, and now here I am with absolutely no idea what sort of thing Kenma might wanna go too! Dinner!? Movie!? Theme Park!? Zoo!? I dunno!!! I thought he hated going out to places!!!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Well that was...a lot.

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** At least we know from the previous ‘oh’ joke that everyone is here, so you’ve got everyone hear supporting you!

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** Thanks Daichi-san. 

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** Ok so who hear knows Kenma the best?

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** ummmm...

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Ugh. Hang on a second.

 

**_Tsukishima K. has added Kuroo T. too ‘Alphas only (except Semi)_ **

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** What fresh hell is this.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Scroll up.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I don’t see any consideration for ME in the chat name! Why should I help!? ヽ(#｀_つ´)ﾉ!!!!

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** He’s almost as good as Shouyou!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** That really shouldn’t impress you.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Look, Tadashi is having a crisis right now and you are the only person who knows anything more personal about Kenma than he does.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Hmph.

 

**_Tsukishima K. has renamed the chat to Alpha’s only (Except the Beta and the Omega)_ **

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Happy now?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Thx babe.

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** Ew relationship stuff. 

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** Yucky.

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Gross.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** You are literally all hypocrites. All of you are mated. If anything we’re in a better situation then you.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS!?

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Yeah, let’s all legitimately try and help Tadashi here. He needs us. 

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** I agree. Well then, Tetsurou? Any suggestions?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Well...

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** THERE IS one thing that Kitten might be willing to brave public socialization for...

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** Yeah!? What!?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** The city gaming and anime convention is coming up in two weeks I think? He doesn’t want to go to something like that alone, and he won’t let me come after an incident that happened when we went to one in Tokyo during high school. 

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Incident? 

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I tripped over some connection cables in the arcade area and ripped some cosplaying omega girl’s bikini top straight off trying to catch myself. This sent her mate, who was with her, into a frenzy and he tried to kill us but we managed to escape by hiding underneath a panel table.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** Wow. 

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** All I gotta say is that if you go, watch your feet the entire time, you’ll trip over just about anything. Skirts, cord cables, random cardboard weapons some nerd spent way to much time on...

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** That’s a great idea! I’ll research for tickets right away with my laptop! Thanks so much, everyone!

 

**_Yamaguchi T. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** You are most welcome, although none of us really contributed anything other than Tetsurou and, I suppose indirectly, Kei. 

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** Yeah true.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** WE WERE MORAL SUPPORT!!!

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Better than nothing, I guess.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Well, thanks for the help, Tetsurou.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** You could thank me by coming to pick me up from work.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** I don’t have a car. No one in this pack has a car, as a matter of fact.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I didn’t specify with WHAT your body is just fine with me.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** On my way.

 

**_Tsukishima K. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** ( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Mattsun no.

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** MATTSUN YES

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** WHAT THE HELL WAKA SINCE WHEN ARE YOU EXPRESSIVE!?

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** Since ALWAYS. Just been disguising it for an AMAZING reveal YOU’LL ALL REGRET CALLING ME STONE FAAAAAAACE!!!

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** Takahiro. Give Wakatoshi his phone back.

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** BUT I DON’T WANNNNNNNNA 

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Babe even when you aren’t in the chat you find a way. This is why I love you.

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** I love you for that and other less appropriate reasons.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Please, I’m sure no one would mind if you elaborated.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** WE DEFINITELY WOULD! YOU HAVE A DAMN ROOM! GO TO IT!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** I’m already in it. I was taking a page from Mori’s book and trying to get some rest on my early afternoon but this is much more entertaining than my empty, broken dreams.

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** Jesus.

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** You called?

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** What?

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** What?

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** What?

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** What?

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** Never mind.

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** Be there in two seconds, sweet cheeks. And I’ll give Waka his phone back. He went to the bathroom and left it on the counter, I got to it before it locked again XD

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** It just occurred to me.

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Aren’t you supposed to be with Kei?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** It’s not like he’s gonna SPRINT here, Daichi. It’ll take him like fifteen minutes or so. 

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Anyway.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I am the only person who is in BOTH the group chats! The Alphas plus Eita!

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** Thanks.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** The omegas!

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I COULD SPREAD SO MANY RUMORS!!!!!

 

 _ **Kuroo T.:**_ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**_Shimizu K. has removed Kuroo T. from Alpha’s only (Except the Beta and Omega)_ **

 

**_Shimizu K. has changed the chat name to Alpha’s only (Except one Semi Eita)_ **

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** That takes care of that.

 

 _ **Semi E.:**_ Yet again, I appreciate the consideration, guys.

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** I have to say I wasn’t expecting you, Kiyoko.

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** Why not? Even I can only handle so much drama. 

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** You were our MANAGER for THREE YEARS

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** And that set my tolerance bar extremely high. 

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** Kiyoko-san, you’re so savage! <3

 

**_Shimizu K. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** ;-;

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Wow, you were right, she IS savage. Oh well! looks like that’s all to see here! Back to work! See you guys later!

 

**_Haiba L. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Why do I even bother?

 

**_Iwaizumi H. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** Suppose I’ll go over to see Noya at work, my case files are all finished anyway.

 

**_Azumane A. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** See you all at home!

 

**_Sawamura D. has gone offline._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I YET AGAIN CALL MY READERS TO ACTION!  
> I'm gonna have Yams and Kenma cosplay to the convention, so what do you think they should cosplay as? I intend on having Kenma be the one suggesting it, so it should be something within the realm of reason that Kenma would request. (but just maybe he'd request something from Free! just so he can get a good view during the con XD XD XD)  
> Please drop a review, and thanks so very much for reading!


	28. Well, at Least They Never Made a Volleyball Anime. {YamaKen}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit short, but I really liked how this turned out, and it seemed long enough. I didn't want to forcibly lengthen it, and I thought that it fit. I'll be updating pretty soon anyway. Hopefully XD Please enjoy!

Yamaguchi had done several days worth of research, finally purchasing tickets off of advice from online forums, and from common sense. The color it got to the con, the more expensive the tickets, and if you bought them when you got there, you had to wait in what was sure to be a monumental line. The website notified him that he just had to present his name at the pass committee desk, and he’d be able to get the badges for himself and Kenma. 

Now came the most interesting part. 

Telling Kenma. 

Now, the con was still two weeks away, and as Yamaguchi saw, people liked the dress up when they went to things like this. In a conversation with Kuroo, Tadashi had learned that Kenma secretly adored making cosplay, but hadn’t had the means or the reason to do so since their college years. 

Well, they were settled in terms of money, and Tadashi was willing to do just about whatever to make sure the small omega enjoyed the convention.

He arrived home from work to find Kenma, as always, on the couch, tapping away at his PSP. Though now, something had changed since they’d begun courting. Now, when the door opened, Kenma, would shut off his PSP and go to greet him. 

The mere fact that Kenma would shut off his game device for someone on a consistent basis should have been proof of true love, right then and there.

Tadashi felt the flutter in his stomach as he received a peck on the lips.

Kenma didn’t really say much, even now, it was only a few sentences more then he would have heard out of him before. Still, it was more then enough. Tadashi smiled. “I think I figured out where we should go for our date.” He said after their usual greeting had come and passed.

Kenma eyes lit up slightly, a mix of curiosity and excitement. 

“Yeah?” He said simply.

Tadashi’s smile grew. “Yup! The convention in the city in two weeks, I figured you’d love something like that. I’ve never been to one of those, and it looks like fun to me!” 

Kenma’s eyes grew a little larger then normal and a small smile fell onto his lips.

“That...does sound fun.” He admitted finally.

Tadashi clapped his hands twice, glad that Kenma was ok with going out like this.

“I got the passes all settled, and I figured I’d tell you early. Tetsurou-san told me you used to make costumes in high school and college. Do you want to make something for us to wear?” 

Yamaguchi could make the enthusiasm in the small ‘yeah’ that broke free of the older’s lips.

Tadashi grinned, closing his eyes. “Great! Just let me know if you...”

This was all he got out before Kenma wrapped his arms around the alphas neck.

“Thanks.” He mumbled into his ear.

Surprised, Yamaguchi remained still for a moment before returning the embrace.

“Of course.” He replied.

 

 

**_One week later._ **

 

 

 

Yamaguchi examined the glittery golden fabric trying to keep how skeptic he was off of his face.

“Umm...it fits perfectly...” He managed, trying to say something positive about the clothes.

Kenma looked up at his alpha, before a soft sight escaped his mouth.

“You don’t have to wear it if you think it’s silly.”  
Yamaguchi yelped, nearly dropping the outfit on the hanger.

“No no no! Not that! It’s just...I guess...I’m not really sure who would wear this or why...?” 

Kenma frowned for a moment, nibbling his bottom lip.

“I was expecting that...” He muttered, looking disappointed before he dragged Yamaguchi into the living room, still with the cosplay toted along.

He took up the remote from the side table and clicked the television on.

Upbeat music started to play, as blue dots fell onto the white paper background.

This was before Tadashi saw a black garbed person who appeared to be...dancing? 

_But they’re sliding...so...skating? I guess that makes sense..._

The brown haired man considered, recalling the name of the show to involve ice or something of the sort.

“Can you hear, my heart beat? Tired of feeling, never enough, I, close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true...” 

Granted, when the singing started, the alphas expectations crashed and burned. He waited for this to be some sort of overly gay stereotypical sport. _Thank god they never made one about volleyball..._

He thought in relief.

Though, for Kenma, he figured he had nothing better to do, and settled in to be subjected to his potential mates nerdy hobby.

 

 

**_Four hours later._ **

 

 

“Wait, hold on, what’s wrong with Makkachin!? How will Yuuri manage without Victor around? No, no, he needs to stay there!” Tadashi panicked as they watched the characters across the screen. 

Kenma made a noncommittally sounding hum as the ending theme started to play. He took up the remote and paused it at an image of the three main characters about to start up several sparklers.

It was then that Kenma started some idle chat about his theories.

“So you think Yurio is secretly angry because he wants to be the premiere omega in the mens division? But Yuuri is holding the spot? Oh, oh, oh, and that one kid with the red piece of hair is inspired by Yuuri to be a skater because of how he’s an omega? Wait, but then Yurio keeps everyone away because he’s scared of being proven weak?” 

Kenma nodded. “Then Otabek comes into the picture.”  
“Who’s Otabek?” Tadashi asked, looking clueless yet enthused.

Kenma shook his head. “Spoilers. Can’t tell until episode 10.” 

Tadashi groaned. “But that’s forever away...” He whined.

Kenma smiled softly.

“So who’s your favorite so far?” 

Tadashi tapped his chin. 

“I liked the american guy. Leo, right? He was interesting.”

Kenma rolled his eyes.

“That’s who I made you a costume for.”  
“REALLY!?” Apparently Yamaguchi hadn’t made the connection.

Kenma shook his head and merely cuddled closer to Tadashi.

“I’m glad you liked it. Now we can go in our costumes, right?”  
Tadashi gave an affirmative hum. “I guess I wouldn’t mind now that I understand why you like it so much...”

 

 

**_Later that night._ **

 

 

 

**_Chat: Alpha’s only (Except one Semi Eita)_ **

 

**_Yamaguchi T.:_ ** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WewsgJewJfw>

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Tadashi what the hell is this.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Kenma infected you, didn't he?

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** Look I get how you think it’s stupid and immature, but this show is like my lifeblood now.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** You sound like one of those obsessive tumblr high schoolers who has a new profile image every other day and writes a shit ton of fanfiction.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** I’m not that bad yet.

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** Emphasis on the ‘yet’. 

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** I guess you’re just not manly enough to watch it, Tanaka-senpai.

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** MY SURNAME MY MANLINESS AND SENPAI HOW DARE YOU I SHALL NEVER BEND TOO YOUR WILL!!!

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** You’ve started the video, haven’t you?

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** OBVIOUSLY

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done for now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I even managed to sneak some of my Yuri on Ice!!! A/B/O head cannons in there :P Yup yup. So that's all! Thanks for reading, and please drop a comment down below, I'd appreciate some kudos! Thanks once more and have a nice day!


	29. A shift in Dynamic {TsukkiKuroo, YamaKen}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIME DOESN'T EXIST, OK!?   
> My timeline of this was so wacky, so I just had to gimmick it into working for me so I could do the next plot point. Yikes :P Anyway, that was nuts to write, but I enjoyed it so so so much! So please enjoy!

**_In the Pack House._ **

 

Kei stifled a yawn as he shuffled out into the kitchen.

Ah, the blessing of a Sunday, he was the first one up, and it was already nine thirty.

_Well...blessing is a stretched word...still have to deal with everyone being home all at once this early in the morning._

Though, by now, this wasn’t particularly irritating. At least he knew all of the people in his pack, and, with his snarky persona covering it up, cared about them all deeply.

He switched on the coffee machine, and allowed his mind too wander a bit.

_Tetsurou said he wanted to go somewhere...normally he hates getting up early on Sunday’s, he’s always out so late Saturday’s working at the bar._

Kei inadvertently clicked his tongue, a signature sign of his annoyance.

Considering why he’d had this reaction, it occurred to him that his beast was even more possessive then he realized. 

_He walks to the trolley stop from the bar...that’s dangerous, especially at that time of night. I know he can take care of himself, hell, he could probably hold himself better in a fight then I could, but still, it’s annoying. It’s unreasonable. It’s irrational. Yet, it’s something that I can’t get out of my head._

The blonde snickered quietly as he took his now finished mug of joe out of the little shelf in the machine.

He raised it to his lips and blew softly across the surface to ease the temperature to something enjoyable.

_So...this is love?_

He rolled his eyes at his own inner melodrama and sat down in one of the coaches close to the wall of windows, scrolling through his phone as he sipping occasionally at his coffee.

For this one morning a week, he was in no rush. 

He heard a tap turn on somewhere within the depths of the house and sighed.

_At least I enjoyed the peace and quite while it lasted..._

He thought as he raised his coffee mug to his lips again, taking another draught before he set it on the side table.

After a few minutes there was a gentle click of a door and shuffling feet down the hallway. 

Tsukishima wiped his glasses lenses on his pajama bottom and slid them back on, so that the blob of black that had appeared in the opening of the hallway could be scene. 

Tetsurou was still in pajamas too, though, Kei’s eyes nearly bugged, they were very different from the alphas.

He was wearing a nightgown. 

_This is the first time I’ve seen him in anything bordering on a dress or a skirt._

He thought, well and truly shocked. 

Kuroo looked over at him from where he just switched the coffee machine on, Kei taking note, with a warm feeling of pride in his chest, that the leather bracelet hung from the mans wrist, sliding down his arm as he reached up to grab a mug. 

Apparently, though, Kei’s gaze was lingering on the older for a little bit to long, and Tetsurou took notice. Slate gray eyes slid over to him, locking with honeyed brown.

“What, babe? I’m not prettied up yet, there’s no way you think this mess is attractive.” 

He gestured to his general self. 

Kei raised an eyebrow.

“What mess? You look the same as you always do.” 

Kuroo groaned, raking a hand through his jet black hair, teasing through spiky locks, which instantly sprang back up in the wake of his fingertips. “See! That right there!"

He flailed his other hand at the alpha, pointing at him. "I don’t know if I should be offended or complimented! Are you telling me I’m beautiful even when I just roll outta bed, or are you telling me I always look like shit? Which one!?” After this exclamation, he continued muttering under his breath as he went about making his coffee.

“I’ll give you a helpful hint.” Kei offered once Tetsurou was done. 

“Oh yeah? Doubt it’ll actually help anything.” The omega replied as he sat down next to him, three quarters full coffee mug now full, leaving a good bit of room between the two of them. 

Tsukishima downed the rest of his now cooled coffee, and set his phone along with the cup on the side table. 

He then slid over and closed the gap between the two of them, narrowing his honey brown eyes.

“I’ve never seen you in anything close to a skirt before, remember?”

It then occurred to Kuroo that until recently, he hadn’t been comfortable enough to wear his single dress-like piece of clothing anywhere but to sleep. 

Covering up his confusion and embarrassment at the fact that had just been presented, the former Nekoma captain turned the comment onto it’s head with ease.

“As I had expected, you’ve been blindsided.” He laughed. 

Tsukishima had to restrain himself from making a sly remark on the fact that the omega _squeaked_ slightly when he draped an arm over his shoulder. 

He’d never heard such a noise produced from the usually deep voiced man, and he was intending on causing many more scenarios for it to happen in the future. 

And, well, you can take _that_ for whatever you want to take it as.

“Well, that much may be true, but it certainly isn’t in a bad way.” Tsukki hummed as he slouched slightly. From this he gained forcing Tetsurou to lean into his chest.

His inner beast was rather pleased with this development, and judging by the way Kuroo seemed comfortable with relaxing into the hold, he didn’t have any objections either. 

_Now this..._

Kei considered as he found himself pleasantly surrounded with a perfect blend of his own and his court mates scents. 

_...is a Sunday morning I could get used too._

 

 

**_At the Gaming Convention._ **

 

 

Yamaguchi looked down at his crisp white undershirt, sparkling gold pants and short sleeved jacket. Red finishes spiced up the outfit, and he was wearing red gloves.

“This...is actually kind of fun.” He admitted, feeling rather proud of how good his outfit looked. 

Of course, this being thanks to the omega beside him, who’d made it for him out of a combination of thrift store purchases, yards of cloth, and a hand me down sewing machine from his mother.

Speaking of Kenma, he was currently wearing Yurio’s performance outfit from ‘On Love: Agape’ and Tadashi was drinking in the moment. 

The costume was tight fitting, and a stark silver that contrasted so much with the usual deep reds and blacks Kenma was normally attired in. His hair was framing his face, and he had a pair of white fluffy cat ears on. The cat ears had little bells on them, which jingled with every shake or nod of his head.

He also had one of the ‘Russia’ jacket’s, one he’d ordered online that matched that of Yuri ‘Yurio’ Plisetsky’s to a tee. 

Kenma noticed Yamaguchi staring at him and looked down self consciously.

“Is something wrong with it?” He asked, fingering the material of the bottom of the jacket.

“No, no, no!” Tadashi waved his hands quickly to deter this assumption.

“I was just think you look really nice, is all!” He exclaimed. 

A nice rosy blush spread across the bottle blondes face as he grasped at his elbows.

A small smile made it’s appearance.

“T-Thanks...you look nice too.”

Tadashi spun on his heel. “Thanks to you!” He exclaimed. 

_How can I still feel so flustered around him sometimes after all of this time we’ve spent together!?_

He was mentally freaking out as he struggled to calm his reddening face.

Kenma then lanced his fingers into Tadashi’s own, and pointed.

“I wanted to see the dealers room, first, if that’s ok?” 

Yamaguchi smiled and nodded. “Of course! Whatever you’d like.”

 

**_In the Shopping District, one week later._ **

 

 

 

“So...where are we going?” Tsukishima asked flatly.

Kuroo swung their linked hands and replied cheerily.

“You could say I’m paying off a favor!” As he lifted a hand and raised his thumb and pointer finger in something akin to a finger gun directed towards the sky.

Tsukishima frowned. “Favor? Too who, exactly?” 

Kuroo didn’t answer, and Kei merely sighed and went with it. Kuroo was wearing the same outfit he’d been the day that they had begun their courtship, and it was putting Kei on edge. 

Not like he _minded_ being able to see his court mate dressed in such a way that made him look completely jaw dropping, but because it was rare for Kuroo to even glance in a mirror before he left the pack house. 

Well, there was that, and the fact that he was attracting a lot more attention then normal. It was irritating beyond belief that other alphas had the _audacity_ to be openly checking out _his_ omega. 

_If he were shorter, I’d pull him under my arm...but as is, guess I’ll have to be satisfied with never letting go of his hand until we get home._

Jealousy wasn’t a new emotion for Kei. Not very common, but it was far from a stranger to him. This feeling of churning annoyance in his chest as he beast snapped and growled at every living thing that looked Tetsurou’s way was a little bit off putting, but not impossible to conceal. He figured with time it would calm down. 

Allowing the spiky haired raven to guide him, Tsukki’s body went on auto pilot as he thought back.

_Speaking of time...it’s been close to four months since this started...my urge to claim him just keeps getting stronger each passing day._

He looked over to the face nearly level with his own, slate eyes lit up with the strangely good mood, earnest smile curling up his cheeks. 

The blondes beast rumbled with approval at seeing the older happy. 

_It’s so lame._

Kei thought dully.

_Ever since I earned the right to call him mine...not completely, but still, mine, at the back of my mind are constantly thoughts of needing to keep him safe and happy. That’s the only thing that matters. As if it’s the only reason I’m alive anymore. I wonder if this is how the others feel, even though they’re mated?_

Tetsurou was snickering over something, and Kei realized he’d probably been talking about something, and that he had been spacing out over listening.

The omega just looked so positively beaming, nothing compared to the brooding look that was on the omega’s face months ago when he’d found him miserable and soaked and shivering in the ran.

_I can’t say it’s a bad feeling, though...him being happy makes me happy. Suppose that’s a win win._

“Ok, so, long story short...” 

Tsukishima managed to zone back into the one sided conversation Kuroo was having with him.

“...this woman, Reina-san, she gave me this outfit. For _free_. And I felt so bad about it, so she told me she’d trade me for something.”

Kei raised and eyebrow. 

“And what is that something?”

Kuroo gave his trademark smirk before he pulled the door to the boutique open and shoved the alpha inside.

“If I dragged your sorry ass back here to be her model for an hour or two!”

He exclaimed.

“Wait, _what!?_ ” The blonde cried out as a plump woman with violent red hair came bustling out the back.

“Oh, Pumpkin! Finally!” 

The next thing Kei knew he was being seized by the sleeve of his hoodie and manhandled down to the woman’s height. The beta then proceed to pinch his cheeks and even at one point lifted his glasses up to get a look at his unobscured face. 

“Oi!” The blonde struggled with restrained strength, not wanting to offend the woman. 

He managed to free himself and stood up, staggering slightly as he reached to fix his now lopsided glasses. 

Reina, meanwhile, proceed to clap her hands together, looking enthused.

“Oh, this is so lovely, cupcake! I’ll go get the suits I’ve been needing to get worn photos of!” She took off as fast as her short legs could carry her into the back room.

Once Kei had properly straightened himself out from getting all but assaulted by the fashionista, he looked to his court mate. A smug smirk all to similar to that of a cats was wide on his face.

“I did not agree to this, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo stuck his tongue out. “If I hadn’t been here that day, then you wouldn’t have found me out in the rain, and where would we be now?”

Kei gave an annoyed click with his tongue, but knew that the omega was right. As he glared at the tall individual leaned against the countertop with his arms casually crossed, his gaze softened at the sight at the leather bracelet fastened round his slender arm. 

The silver infinity symbol had only polished further in these months of constant wear. At the sight of it, there was an ease in the annoyance of his inner demon. Even when he wasn't around, at least he knew that bracelet would be, showing that his omega was already taken, and now one else was allowed to tread anywhere near that path.

He relaxed his shoulders softly and blew out a long, extended breath. 

“Fine...but only because of that.”

Kuroo grinned slyly. “Aw, love you too.”

“I didn’t say that.” Tsukki snapped.

“Didn’t have too.” Kuroo replied. 

“You’re such a manipulator.” Kei muttered as he slid out of his jacket.

“The pot calling the kettle black.” The feline like omega snickered.

“Well, you’re not wrong...” Kei relented, tossing his coat over the back of a nearby chair.

As silence hung, Tetsurou didn’t miss the barely audible added on words, spoken as the alphas back was turned.

“...and yeah, I _do_ love you.”

He could hear it thousands of times, but in Kei's tone, those words didn't fail to make his heart soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all! Welp, next on my little plot point list in some ShiraSemi, since I just finished rewatching the 3rd season and it was so so so amazing because I was less crazy fangirl cheering for Karasuno and more paying attention to the character development on the Shiratorizawa side, so it was fun! Anyway, that's my plan, so you all know what to look forward too, lemme know if theres anything specific you want to see from tiny satan and beta boy, m'kay? Thanks to everyone for supporting this story, I have really enjoyed the character arc building and the world building I have been able to do in this story, it's such a big universe I'm being allowed to create for these beloved characters and it's just so much fun! So thanks all for reading and please drop a comment and some kudos! :D


	30. Well, you never asked. {TsukkiKuroo, YamaKen}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 30!!!  
> *Explodes confetti cannon*  
> Today is a great day for our kind! By our kind I mean a ton of rabid fans who want more A/B/O in this fandom. Lemme know if you know any good A/B/O stories in Haikyuu, by the way! :D Please enjoy!

**_At the gaming convention._ **

 

“Oh my god! You’re such a good Yurio! Can I take a picture with you?” Tadashi and Kenma both turned around when a girl in a traditional kimono packing a plastic sword raced up, smiling from ear to ear.

“You want too?” Yamaguchi asked, looking down at his court mate.

Kenma shrugged and gave a small nod.

“Yay!” The girl squealed, bouncing around to stand next to Kenma, handing Tadashi her phone. 

Kenma gave a small peace sign to the camera as Tadashi snapped a few images.

“Here you go!” He handed her the phone back.  
“Thanks! See ya around!” She bowed before turning and vanishing back off into one of the panel rooms.

Tadashi grinned. “This has been fun, huh? So many people want to take pictures of us, your costumes are really good.” 

Kenma gave another small shrug, though he was smiling just barely.

The brunette alpha put an arm around his shoulder.

“Let’s see...” He pulled the days time tracker out. The glossy paper wavered slightly as he held it up to his face.

“I think the last big even of the day is starting soon, something like a showing for upcoming anime? Hmm...” 

He paged through the little pamphlet.

“Hey, here we go! It’s a Super Smash bros. tournament! Didn’t you say you wanted to do one of those, Kenma?”

He leaned over to see the paper, one hand loosely grasping at the crook of his court mates elbow.

“Yeah.” He hummed. 

 

 

**_Meanwhile, in the Shopping District._ **

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever undressed and dressed again so many times in the span of two hours...” Tsukishima groaned softly.

Tetsurou snickered. “Oh, come on. It was fun!” 

“Speak for yourself, you just got to sit and watch a fashion show.”

Kuroo winked at him mischievously.  
“And I was _not_ disappointed.” 

Kei felt a rosy blush peppering his pale cheeks, and before it could get fully formed, he forcibly traded places with his court mate. Before Kuroo had been pulling him along by the hand, now the positions were swapped.  
“We might as well eat while we’re out here, yeah?” He suggested lazily.

Tetsurou raised an eyebrow. “Offering to treat me, are you, Tsukki?”

Kei rolled his eyes, giving a grumbled. “Well, not like you brought any cash with you...” 

As they proceeded into the small throngs of people out on the blissful day. 

After a pleasant stop for lunch in a small cafe, Kei found himself being dragged into collapsing on a nearby bench while Kuroo insisted on needing to rest his feet.

“You have no idea what heels can do to a person.” Tetsurou complained.

Kei sighed as he leaned back against the bench to take the weight off his aching feet.

“Those are like, _maybe_ , two inches. How bad can it be?”

“Wanna trade?”  
“No way in hell.”

“That’s what I thought.” Kuroo snarked, cracking his knuckles as if he’d just finished something off.

Sighing, Kei resumed his previously interrupted, and well loved pass time, of checking out Kuroo from the corner of his eye while simultaneously pretending to not be checking him out.

_Maybe...maybe now is the time to ask? I mean, everything is perfect...I want to ask him so badly...this is like proposing a courtship all over again, yet ten times as weight bearing. He can’t just break off a mating bond, like he can a courtship. I could, but he couldn’t. An omega choosing to mate is a serious deal. Once I seal a bond with him, my alpha tone goes from being somewhat strong to irresistible. Not to mention that he can’t severe the bond, only I can, yet he’s the on anchoring it physically with the bite mark. Also, if the bond is severed, he’ll be left with a permanent mark to remind everyone that he wasn’t a good enough omega to please whatever other superior had chosen him. I don’t know how to approach something like this...I need to plan it more..._

Tetsurou giving a mellow hum snapped him from his self monologue.

“Y’know...if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you’re trying to think of how to ask me a very important question.” 

Kuroo leaned back, kicking out his feet and crossing them at the ankle as he hooked his elbows over the back of the bench. All the while Tsukki glared at him, blindsided, and not knowing how else to express it.

“Yeah...if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you haven’t even realized we’re sitting in the exact same spot we were four months ago, we’re just drier.”

Kei whipped his head around to look into the shop behind them.

The flower shop.

This was the same shop.

In the same district.

On the same bench.

Hell, Tetsurou was even wearing the exact same outfit.

Right down to those damned heels.

Kei had finally managed to recover, and spoke.

“Yeah? Anything else you know better than to think?”

The raven haired man tapped his chin with his pointer finger, putting a comical look of pondering on his face.

“Let’s see...”

He snapped his fingers, as if coming to a revelation.

“I know! I know much better then to think you’re trying to ask me to become your mate, and I definitely know better than to tell you that my answer is one you’d be pleased with.”

Kei’s eyes bugged slightly, and he felt the fires inside of his chest, those that leapt from his beast ravaging his heart. 

“And what might that answer be?” Kei dared to ask.

Kuroo leaned a little closer with a glint of mischief to his gaze.

“Well, it’s not like you’ve asked me a question, yet.”

**_At the Gaming Convention._ **

 

 

Tadashi had just gone to the bathroom.

He’d been gone for _maybe_ five minutes. 

Ok, maybe a bit more since these cosplay pants were a bit hard to get off, but still, he hadn’t been that long. 

So, how in the _hell_ , did these two ninja cosplayer _assholes_ get the time to creep on _his_ omga? 

The brunette fisted his hands at the sight of two average height alphas both leering at Kenma.

“You look good.” One said bluntly. 

Kenma took a step backwards, looking extremely uncomfortable.

“That outfit of yours is _real_ nice.” The other was a bit more sly.

Either way, Tadashi was certain it wasn’t the costume they were talking about. 

Yamaguchi had heard about this before. Be it from others in the pack, from his parents, from his teachers in high school and college. They’d all spoken of it. The beast inside was a different personality. It would change you if awoken, but for the most part it remained lethargic within your heart. If something was done to shake it from it’s slumber, however, any alpha, even the most mellow and laid back, would turn possessive and violent. 

So, really, the former pinch server couldn’t be blamed for his next actions. 

These actions involved stalking rapidly over to his court mate and pulling him under his arm a bit to harshly. 

He then snarled at the two daring to speak to his beloved in such a way.

“ _Back up._ ” His eyes must of been lit on fire, and his free arm, the one not holding Kenma tightly, was fisted and tense.

Yamaguchi was a good bit above average height, so though he wasn’t towering, he was looking down on the duo, who instinctively backed off as they had been ordered.

An alpha who’d just had someone they loved threatened was dangerous to those who’d tried to take them away. 

When they didn’t leave, and seemed to be gathering the confidence for a second attempt, Yamaguchi snarled. 

“ _Move! Go away! Now!_ ” He took a stomping step forward and the two alphas, clearly cowards at heart, jumped.

“Not worth it.” One muttered to the other, and the two made their escape before they could piss Yamaguchi off any further.

For the next few seconds Tadashi stood their in the aftermath of his rage, still having red edging his vision, when he felt a soft tug at his sleeve.

“I’m sorry.” Kenma mumbled softly. He was shaking slightly.

The anger dissipated in a flash, because for any alpha, the need to care for their omega was far superior to a petty rage.

“No, don’t be. It’s not your fault they came up to you.” Tadashi assured, before moving for the exit.  
“Nothing else interesting is happening today, you want to go?”  
A nod.

They left the convention center, and as they boarded the bus to get back to their building, Kenma settled himself comfortably in Yamaguchi’s lap in the very back corner. It would be a somewhat long trip.

As he settled his head against Tadashi’s shoulder, he spoke soft enough that the other was the only one who could hear on the scantly occupied vehicle.

“Thanks for getting rid of them.”

Yamaguchi hummed. “Of course...I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner. Or that my scent wasn’t strong enough to ward them off”

There was something else far stronger that would have deterred them, and this seemed to be weighing heavily on the gamers mind.

Kenma seemed about to say something, but forwent it in favor of burying his face in the alphas neck. His kitty ears jingled softly with the move, and Tadashi could feel the fuzziness against his cheek.

“What is it?” Tadashi asked, looking concerned. He knew that the bottle blonde had been about to say something.

“It’s stupid.” Kenma replied, voice muffled.

Tadashi sighed.

“It is not. Whatever you have to say is not stupid. There are very few things you could say right now that I would think are stupid.”

“Turtles are cool.” Kenma said flatly.

“Kenma... Tadashi groaned. 

“I like turtles.” 

“Kenma.” 

“Sea turtles are cute.”  
“Kenma.”  
“Did you know the babies get lost when they crawl towards street lamps instead of the moon?”

“Kenma!” 

“They also normally die in their first year in the water.”

“Ok, that’s not even stupid, that’s just depressing.” Yamaguchi muttered as he pulled Kenma out of his hiding place against the crook of his neck and looked him in the face.

Golden orbs avoided him.

“Kenma, come on. What’s wrong?”

“Iwannabeyourmate.” 

There it was. It was out there. Now Kenma was blushing so beautifully and looking so scared and awkward all at once. 

It was enough to make the brunettes heart burst.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His heart was pounding so fast, because, finally, he’d found someone he wanted more then anything else in his life, and there was a perfect coincidence occurring. 

Simply put, they wanted him back.

Kenma was looking borderline terrified now, so Tadashi did the only thing he could physically manage at the moment. 

He kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go here we go here we go!!!  
> Also Kenma is me when I'm trying to change the subject of a conversation.  
> Random Friend: So what was your grade on your physics test?  
> Me: Hey you know what? Birds are cool. They can fly. I wish I could fly. Did you know that birds descended from dinosaurs? *Points at sparrow* That could have been a t-rex a bunch of million of years ago and we never would know it.  
> Random Friend: You bombed it didn't you?  
> There's a little glimpse into my daily life *sigh* anyway, please leave a comment and some kudos! Thanks so very much for reading! :D


	31. Thanks guys, now I'm terrified {Pack Omegas}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do this in a chat really badly, and since it's an easier chapter to write, I wanted to put it out quickly! :D So please enjoy!

 

**_The next morning._ **

 

Koushi was in the break room at the coffee shop he worked at, getting ready to start his day. He’d left rather early, and hadn’t seen any of his pack mates other than his own alpha that morning. Smiling softly, he felt like some good conversation, and he had a little over a half hour to spare before the doors open d for the day, so he settled into a corner chair and pulled out his phone.

 

**_Omegas Chat! {Creator Sawamura K., members Azumane Y., Mattsukawa T., Haiba M., and 9 others.}_ **

 

**_Sawamura K. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Who’s awake?

 

**_Tanaka C. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** screw you suga I want to die I hate mondays

 

**_Iwaizumi T. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** wow, that’s harsh for you Chika-chan! Don’t be so depressed!

 

**_Haiba M. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** no no I’m right there with you chikara.

 

**_Shimizu H. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** Good morning! :D 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** See! Hitoka’s in a good mood!

 ** _Haiba M.:_** SHE LOVES MORNINGS SHE WORKS AT A CAFE THAT OPENS AT LIKE FIVE AM

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** No offense Hitoka.

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** I’m sorry? 

 

**_Mattsukawa T. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** He-yo! What’s up?

 

**_Kuroo T. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** god damn kill me now

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Well that’s a lovely morning message. Anyone else?

 

**_Bokuto Ke. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** I have no particular affinity to any time of day.

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** But aren’t you an owl, Keiji-san? Shouldn’t you like night time?

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** ...

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** It’s not like all of us are exactly the same as our old club mascots, Hitoka!

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** No I actually do prefer nighttime more than any other time of day, now that I think about it.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** god dammit

 

**_Azumane Y. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** What are we talking about!?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** How all of us are like our club animals.

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** I totally am! I never stay still and always flitter around everywhere! I’m totally a crow! Same with you Suga!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I guess so...

 

**_Kageyama S. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** YAY~ WE CAN FLY

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** Actually every mascot in the pack can fly except for the former Nekoma members.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** A. I get it you all think cats are lame compared to birds thanks a lot guys. B. No. Just no.

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** How many naps do you take a week, Morisuke-san?

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** I dunno, maybe like five or six...oh.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** GOD DAMMIT I AM A CAT AND I CAN’T EVEN FLY

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Hey don’t feel bad about it. I’d nap all the time if I could.

 

**_Ushijima S. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** MORNING MORNING! :D 

 

 **Ushijima S.:** Ooooo am I an eagle then!?

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** A really sadistic one. The type that lets the mouse run away a little bit and then rips one of it’s legs off, then let’s it try and run a bit further, and then snatches it up and eats it really slowly.

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** I’ll take it! Hey! Hey! Boo Boo! We’re eagles!

 

**_Semi K. has come online._ **

  
**_Semi K.:_** Why do you encourage him?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** It’s funny.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** afwefo%$(?/HheiwiG^@U*!&^

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** Are you ok Tetsurou-san!?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I should not have rolled over. I am in serious pain.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Ha. That just brightened up my morning.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** SCREW YOU MORI HOW DID ALL OF YOU DO THIS!?

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** To what are you referring?

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** ugh

 

**_Kuroo T. has changed their name to Tsukishima T._ **

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Get it yet?

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** So thats what all the racket I was hearing next door last night was.

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

 

 ** _Ushijima T.:_** OH MY GOD TETSU THAT’S SO AMAZING

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** YES YES YES AT LONG LAST!!!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I am so proud of you!!!

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** help me

 

**_Tsukishima T. has changed their name to Kuroo T._ **

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** I’m holding off on that until my name gets changed.

 

 ** _Kuroo T.:_** Oh hold up babe is calling.

 

**_Kuroo T. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** I feel like I should be nervous about something D: 

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** Ten bucks says Tsukki got his name changed.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** There’s no way Kei would be on top of things that quickly.

 

**_Kuroo T. has come online._ **

 

**_Kuroo T. has changed their name to Tsukishima T._ **

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** GOD. DAMN. IT.

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** I’ll be collecting my ten from you tonight before dinner.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** It worries me that he was so prepared for this.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** He’s only been pining after you for years. Then, you’ve been no better.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Hey! 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Oh my god.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** It just caught up.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** I’M MATED

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** HOLY MACKEREL 

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Did you really just...

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** And choice other words I won’t use for fear of Suga’s wrath.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Ah.

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** Congrats Tetsurou-san!

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** Yeah man!

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** About time!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Waita get some!

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** My neck feels like it’s about to split open. Is that normal?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Oh yeah.

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** I’ll pick up some pain relievers for you on the way home!

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** You’ll feel like shit a good week. I couldn’t even stand for hours. Should call your job and tell them you can’t come in. 

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** Indeed.

 

 ** _Semi K.:_** It’s worse the longer your alphas been courting you.

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** Or if they’ve been after you for a while, even without the courting part!

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** It’s all like ARRRRGH and YAAAAAAK

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** That’s right! Being an omega sucks!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Worst secondary for sure. 

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Absolutely awful.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Plus he’ll be like five times as possessive now.

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** Be careful not to get to close physically to any alphas that aren’t in the pack from now on! At least not before you make sure he’s ok with it. Waka decked a guy out cold when he saw him hugging me a year after we got mated! It was my cousin, too!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** And make sure to answer his calls, all of them, no matter where you are!

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Yeah if anything can get Lev angry fast it’s me not picking up my phone when he gets nervous.

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** Same here!

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** Oh, and watch the snark during his ruts.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** Yeah, I set off Issei once when he was in pretty deep and he pinned me to a wall in our old apartment! Then again I suppose calling him a ‘pathetic garbage heap, even more so than Oiks’ is a pretty bad insult for him when he’s not all the way himself.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** HEY!

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** Speaking of. Inner beasts are not to be trifled with.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** They’re a total bitch! It’ll turn Tsukki a one eighty in his personality in a snap!

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Yeah, when Lev caught some guy creeping on me at college one night he nearly killed him. Like, I was legit trying to stop him from strangling the guy against a wall. Once I got him to cut it out, he just picks me up like I weigh nothing and stalks off and a few blocks later with me yelling at him and pulling on his shirt he blinks and just is like ‘Wait, what happened?’ 

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** Oh, that happened to Kiyoko too! She even picked me up a wouldn’t put me down! She still doesn’t remember anything from that entire day!

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** ...

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** now I’m scared thanks a lot guys.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** But he’ll also always be there for you.

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** And he’ll make you feel all ‘~gwaaaah~’ inside!

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** You can talk about everything with him, even the dumbest stuff, and he’ll take you seriously! Totally worth the hassle and the heartache  of getting together!

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** He’ll take care of you even during the dark times when you don’t want to be taken care off. He’ll find a way in, even if you keep pushing him away.

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** And give you a ton of affection! Even if sometimes it’s a little cheesy!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** And be your best friend as well as the person you love!

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** It’s great, honestly, welcome to the club!

 

 ** _Semi K.:_** It really does make you feel safe, even when you aren’t together.

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** I have to agree. It is much better than being independent, though I had my doubts at first.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_**...ok that makes me feel a bit better. 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Guess now we’re just waiting on Kenma.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Yeah, right. It’ll probably take another four months for Tadashi to work up the nerve.

 

**_Kozume K. has come online._ **

 

**_Kozume K. has changed their name to Yamaguchi K._ **

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** good morning everyone

 

**_Haiba M. has gone offline._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there we go! Everyones mated! Now we're going to ShiraSemi, so get ready for the unexpected! Mostly because I've never written for this pairing before :P So yup! Please comment and leave some kudos! Thanks for reading!


	32. The middleman {SemiShira}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took FOREVER D: I'm so sorry!   
> I was doing junk, school sucks, I caught a virus, excuses, excuses, excuses.   
> Ok, have I convinced you yet? Good. Moving on.  
> Fun Fact: Originally in my first plot point and ship lists for this story, Mattsukawa was going to be the packs beta boy, and before that I was even going to have Ennoshita be a beta instead of an omega, but then I thought Semi fit the bill a bit better, since he already has an inferiority complex within the cannon. I also liked the idea of only having one beta so I could have some teasing going on, while at the same time it was accepted that he could protect his mate just as well as the next alpha could.  
> And DAMN can he ever, as you're about to see! :D   
> Please enjoy!

**_One week later._ **

 

Kenjirou checked over his media post again. He was the social media manager of a popular printing company, and he also helped in other areas. Everyone in the building sort of just jumbled around doing whatever it was that needed to be done.

It was a good job, as well, and it wasn’t suit and tie, which was nice. Currently he was wearing a pair of worn jeans, sneakers, and a casual cream colored button up long sleeve as he clicked through his desktop. 

He glanced up when his cell started buzzing.

“Eita, what now?” He mumbled, probably sounding more sleepy then he intended, annoyed to have been interrupted in his work.

“Hey.” He said into the speaker as he put the phone to his ear.

“Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch?”

Shirabu was still genuinely pondering how he didn’t melt every time he heard that voice.

It had been so surreal the first few weeks of their courtship. This had been repeated during the first few of their matehood, and yet again the first few that they had been living together. 

“Umm...” He sped through a few pages on his computer screen.

“Yeah, I should be able. What time and where?” 

“How about Hana-san’s cafe in an hour or so?” Eita replied on the other end.

“Got it. See you then.”

“Bye, love.”

The beta hung up, and Kenjirou slumped into his office chair with a happy sigh.

_Love._

He hung onto the word uttered from the older like a lovestruck high schooler.

He supposed a part of him would always be that insecure second year that had mustered up all his strength to ask for consideration on that long ago day, only two months before graduation. From an upperclassman who he swore had hated him only weeks beforehand. A part of him had, even when he was facing the beta with the words on the tip of his tongue, been convinced that Semi _still_ hated him. 

_It’s been years, how am I still so...in deep?_

It must be a sign of a good matehood, he figured, that occasionally he’d wake up in the morning and tell himself that the last years of his life had been a dream, and that he had to get ready for volleyball practice. Had to find his homework that he’d done last night. 

Because it had _just_ been last night that he was cramming for a test.

That he was still in high school, and he’d just dreamt a life time that he wanted so desperately in his, then, future.

Of course, when he’d open his eyes, he’d see a head of ash blonde hair sticking up from the blankets. Either this, or he’d feel an arm tossed over his waist, and a warm chest against his back, a chin nestled against his hair. He’d breath in the scent surrounding him, the perfect combination of the two of them, since they'd been together so long. He'd squirm free of his mates embrace and shuffle to the bathroom. 

He’d look into the mirror and see the circle of teeth marks high on the left column of his throat. Run a hand over the indentations, remember the strange garbled emotions of that night.

It had hurt, _god_ , had it hurt. He'd been out of commission for days and off balance for weeks.

However it had fulfilled him, and he knew why he'd been given a purpose as an omega. He'd never understood how empty he'd felt his entire presented life until he was owned. It was strange and a little unnerving, but the other omegas in the pack all understood it. Every willingly mated omega on the planet understood. It was a fundamental part of an omega, hardwired right into their brains, down to their DNA. They'd been raised in these modern times knowing they could be independent and happy if that was what they wanted to do.  Nonetheless, there was always an urge to please, to serve, and be protected. It was as simple as that. After running down all of this in his head as he looked into the mirror, his mind would fully wake up and he'd remember.

He wasn’t having a dream.

He was _living_ one. A wonderful, if sometimes rocky, dream. That was how he viewed his life ever since his former upperclassman had accepted his consideration. 

_How cheesy..._

He thought before he hauled himself down from dreamland and brushed his hand over his strange, angularly cut bangs. 

He set his mind back on his work, and fifty minutes later was waving to one of his superiors. 

“I’m meeting my mate for lunch, I’ll be back in like an hour.” He said.

The woman, who happened to be a fun loving omega, waved back. “Have fun! Just be sure to get back in time to send out that memo at three.”

“Osaka-san, I won’t be three hours for lunch.”

“You never know...” She winked at him and waggled an eyebrow.

Shirabu paled slightly, not wanting to imagine what she was referring too. “Erm...ok? Bye.” 

“See ya!”

 

**_With Eita._ **

 

The beta shoved his hands casually in his pants pockets and he exited his own place of work made for the walk towards Hana’s cafe. As he made his way down the gray paved sidewalks, his mind wandered back over the years he’d since spent with a smaller figure with strange bangs almost constantly at his side. Walking by him, chasing after him, being chased by him, sleeping at his side. Right down to the point where Eita was now legally his other half. 

_It’s ridiculous._

He had to settle this in his head first. Shirabu was a far cry from unpopular during the time of his second year, this being Eita’s third. 

_Hell, I walked in on a few courtship proposals. Back then, I used to wonder how people found that stupid hair of his attractive. I’m such a hypocrite._

It was true that since his own second year, this being Kenjirou’s first, that he’d been infatuated with the younger. 

Well, perhaps infatuated is the wrong word. 

_I hated him, loved him, loathed him, adored him, wanted to kill him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to kick him, wanted to mate him, all at the same damn time. Glad I went with the latter of the bunch._

He rolled his eyes as he thought about it. 

_He had so many alphas who wanted to court him. Big, bright eyed, honest, kind guys and girls, for the most part. They could have done a much better job for him, that’s for sure. A mating bite and scenting from a beta just isn’t going to cut it, if an alpha really wants their way. That’s why I worry. At least we live in a more civil society then one hundred years ago. If it were back then, Kenjirou would never have even seen me. I’d have been adoring him alone._

It had been a shock, in the ash blondes mind at least, when things had starting changing in his final year at Shiratorizawa.

_First it was catching him staring at me, then it was Satori whispering that he could do nothing at practice but keep glancing at me. After that he started messing up his serve, and I honestly didn’t get why. His serve was never anything impressive, but it was enough to get by. Then out of absolutely nowhere, he started missing every single serve in practice, but he never screwed up during a match. Of course, it didn’t even cross my mind that he was doing it because it meant he had to spend an extra hour with me and me alone every night._

A soft breeze blew up the sidewalk. The last chills of the year were long gone now, and summer would be upon them within the month. Eita was only wearing a pair of black slacks and a purple button up, collared tee shirt. It wasn’t cold enough to wear a long sleeve in his opinion. 

The sun shone brightly overhead, the sky crystal clear blue with only a few wispy clouds floating gently across the sky. 

He glanced down at his watch and frowned. At this rate he’d be a little late. 

With this in mind he picked up his walking pace a bit.

_After a while of practicing with me afterwards, he asked me to take a detour through the park with him on the way back to the dorms. Weird, sure, but not unheard of. The park was pretty, and we’d be able to catch the last of the sun’s rays before dark, so it would be nice. Figured that was all he had in mind. He had a lot more._

Eita’s mind still spun at times with the memory of it. It had been beautiful for sure in the park that night, and as they were walking, Kenjirou had stopped abruptly and words had spilled out of his mouth like a hurricane before the older had even had the chance to properly turn around. 

All he really did catch the first time around was snippets of confessed affection, confusion had crossed his mind, and then the last words from the omegas mouth struck home.

_Consider me._

Even today, years later, a chill ran down his spine on this warm day so long afterward the high school and college graduations, and after the mark on his omegas neck, on _his_ omegas neck, and so long after the change of name that had taken ‘Shirabu’ and replaced it with ‘Semi’. 

That last part held a lot more weight then anyone seemed to believe until they dealt with it themselves. 

He remembered the first day he’d introduced them with the same last name. He’d actually nearly said the separate names, but had corrected himself. 

It hadn’t seemed to affect Kenjirou much, he hadn’t even glanced up from his phone. However, it marked such a monumental change that it caused the beta’s heart to swell. 

_Of course I said yes. Had to chase him down first after I hadn’t answered right away, lucky I’m a lot faster then him._

Sighing for not the first time since his mind had started this train of thought, he picked up his stride a bit more.

That is, until he felt harsh stab of emotion across the bond. 

Fear. 

He snapped his head up from where he’d been staring at his own shoes as his breath fell short.

Something was wrong, and Kenjirou was trying to tell him that.

Another stab, another pull and he was off running. It was a good thing that it was slightly after the lunch rush that both of the normally took their breaks, there were much fewer people then their would have been should it actually be in the lunch rush. 

Just as he was about to turn a corner he got waist tackled by exactly who he was looking for. He felt a massive flood of relief through the bond, a feeling of safety and security after the frantic panic of moments ago.

“Kenjirou!” He exclaimed, instantly dropping his arms around the omega’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” 

Shirabu had only just lifted his head up from where he’d buried it in his mates shirt, mouth opening, trembling bottom lip and all attempting to form a response, before two alphas that appeared to be from, what Semi would guess, to be an unlisted pack, came around the corner.

Kenjirou squeaked as Eita pushed him behind, so that the beta was standing between him and the two offenders.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He snapped. 

One of the two alphas snickered.

“Well, that little punk didn’t want to give us a _donation_ , so we were simply going to collect in something _else_.” 

He said as he licked his lips. 

Semi’s eye twitched. 

“You can take your donation and shove it, back off.” 

He snarled.

The second of the two walked up. Both of them were easily over six foot, and while Eita was far from short, standing at five foot ten, these two were towering over him. 

They were both rather skinny and sickly, however their street intimidation and the pure fact that they were alphas probably got them their way most of the time. 

“What are you gonna do? You’re just a middleman. It’s not like a beta could do anything for a pathetic omega cowering behind it. You can't own it the way an alpha could.” 

The alpha leered over him, less then three inches away.

Eita saw red. 

There was nothing that could offend him more then someone insinuating that just because he was less then top dog biologically meant that he couldn’t protect his mate from a possible threat. Meant that he couldn't provide for his omega and give him what he needed. He grit his teeth so hard his jaw actually cracked and didn’t say a word. 

Instead, he moved faster then the overconfident alpha could react, he stomped down on the taller’s foot, pinning him down, and punched him across the face with so much force the mans head jerked backwards.

“Holy shit!” The alpha behind who had spoken first exclaimed as a tooth flew out of the bums mouth and landed on the sidewalk. 

Semi shoved him hard in the chest, this caused him to fall onto his back, and he was quick to deliver a kick to the vulnerable area right between the alphas legs. 

He howled in pain and curled in on himself as Semi moved right on forward, eyes fiery, looking absolutely livid as he just as easily sent the second alpha crashing to the ground. He delivered a harsh kick to the mans stomach after this. He looked full ready to take out more aggression on the two of them before he felt something pulling at the back of his shirt. 

His mind was hazy, focused on nothing else but making these two pay for threatening to touch his beloved omega. 

That is, it was was this way until said omega shouted into his ear.

_“EITA!”_

Semi snapped out of it, turning around to see Kenjirou breathing heavily and staring at him in a mixture of shock a little bit of fear.

Though, this was just the remainder of how he’d felt running away from the two who were now lying, semi-conscious and groaning, on the sidewalk.

“They’re down. They can't hurt me.” He insisted, grasping one of the older’s hands in both of his own.

“I’m ok.” 

That seemed to be what the beta needed to hear. 

If he were an alpha, it would have taken a lot more then that. 

However, he wasn’t an alpha, he was a beta. The constantly overlooked secondary that stood in between the two extremes.

He pulled his hand free of Kenjirou’s grip onto to put it around the small brunette’s waist and pull him against his side.

He wasn’t an alpha, but he had Kenjirou, and he had no reasons to complain. 

So, with that, they left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup.  
> Semi knocked a guys tooth out.  
> Semi's a badass.   
> No one messes with little Kenjirou.   
> I loved writing that way more than I should have. Anyway, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! See you all in the next chapter!


	33. Lovestruck {SemiShira}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been edited yet, but I'll be coming back tomorrow to fix it up! If there are any mistakes I'll be fixing them tomorrow, so don't worry about it please! So sorry, I didn't have much time tonight, but I really wanted to get another chapter up so here we go!  
> *Edit: Chapter has been edited :D So please enjoy!*

**_At Hana’s cafe._ **

 

“I can’t believe you actually knocked that guys tooth out.” Kenjirou said, looking slightly in awe as he set the remainder of his sandwich back onto the plate.

Semi casually drained the rest of his soda.

“Yeah, well, just because I’m a beta doesn’t mean I can’t bite.” He replied smoothly.

“Wow, you sound so cool.” Shirabu teased, snickering.

Eita’s cheeks lit up slightly. “Hey, I got rid of them, didn’t I?” He snapped irritably.

“Yeah, you sure did. My hero.” The former second year replied, smiling. 

Eita raised an eyebrow. “Sure.” He didn’t seem convinced.

Kenjirou laughed brightly at the wavering response. Contrary to popular belief, Shirabu was not, in fact, a tiny devil. He was actually fairly cheerful, just with his moments of rage that could reach Ushijima levels of intimidation among his fellow pack mates.

He was also a bit more _expressive_ about it.

With this, the rest of lunch was cleaned up, and Kenjirou stood up, already slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

“I should get back to work, I’ll see you at home, ok?”

“Yeah, right.” Eita grumbled. He swore his mate was floating with the clouds sometimes. 

“What? I shouldn’t go back to work?” Kenjirou asked, looking slightly worried that his mate was going to order him to go home after the incident that had happened earlier that day.

Semi groaned. 

“No, not that. Of course you should."

Kenjirou relaxed a bit. What a relief.

"You’re not walking by yourself, I’m coming with you. And in the morning I want you to take the trolley from now on. There’s a stop right on the corner of your building.” Semi finished.

Shirabu didn’t look happy with idea, any sort of calm that had come from the assurance that he wouldn't have to leave his job had vanished, even as they exited the cafe and started towards his office.

“Why should I give up my morning routine over those assholes?” He demanded, looking enraged.

“Kenjirou, those assholes could have seriously hurt you. You’re lucky I was already on my way towards you. If it happens again I could be at my own office, or god forbid, still asleep in bed at the pack house!” Eita replied, having his own perfectly sane reasons for it.

The dark blonde huffed, bangs whipping as he jerked his head down to glare at the sidewalk.

“Fine.” He muttered tersely.

A few moments of silence reigned. Normally while walking the couple would be holding hands, or Semi would drape an arm over his omegas shoulders. He knew better then to light that fire right now, and kept his hands in the back pockets of his slacks.

After all, reaching out in such a way could have several extremely different reactions. At least, he predicted so, knowing his mate as he did.

Gray eyes perused down, analyzing what little they could see of the omegas face as he worked it out in his head.

_So, if I reach out to put an arm around him right now, he’ll either throw me off and stalk ahead like a brat who’s just been told he couldn’t have a new toy._

This ghosted a smirk across the betas face. He’d often referred to Shirabu as a brat in high school.

_It’ll actually work and he’ll relax and say something along the lines of ‘sorry, just frustrated’ or something like that. Or, he’ll blow up at me and cause a public scene. That’s a two out of three chance of me making things worse._

What little humor the previous thought had invoked vanished.

_Not good odds._

After a good five minutes out of the fifteen minute walk spent with Semi just watching Kenjirou and Kenjirou refusing to look back up at his mates face, the taller took a breath.

“You love your morning walk that much?” He asked, wincing the second he voiced this. 

That came out sounding a lot more patronizing then he’d intended it too.

_Oops._

He saw the omega fist his hands and his chest swell as he took a massively deep breath. 

Semi leaned back slightly as he continued at his walking pace, full ready to duck and cover. 

Instead, he watched as the former setter let out the breath he’d just taken in and un-fist his hands slowly.

He looked up, and his eyes were clear of anger. He just seemed vaguely upset.

_Thank god, I was scared I was going to get whaled out by my omega in the middle of a city side walk._

He thought, breathing a silent sigh of relief.

Kenjirou shook his head. 

“Not that at all...it’s just...I hate being an omega sometimes. Most of the time, if I’m being honest.”

Well that certainly wasn’t what Semi was expecting.

“Why?” Eita asked, looking concerned.

“You’re beautiful, as an omega, just as you are.”

Kenjirou groaned. “Not that! Well...I mean.”

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, seeming unsure of his own feelings toward the subject.

“Not that I don’t know that’s what you think. I know you think that about me, and it’s the same reason I love you even if you aren’t an alpha. It’s just…” Shirabu punched his fist into his palm in frustration.

“I couldn’t even fight! I couldn’t even kick one of them in the shins before I ran. Omegian instincts just overpowered everything, told me to call for help, and to run to you. It’s pathetic...I just hate being so, so, so...”

He groped for words.

“Submissive?” Semi supplied, seeing as this was the exact, text book definition at any rate.

Kenjirou deflated. “Yeah...that.” 

It was now that Eita deemed it safe to put his arm comfortably over his mate. The smaller male settled against his side as if he were meant to fit there. 

“It’s ok to feel like that. Plenty of omegas do, I know it. It’s similar to the way I feel, when someone says that just because I’m a beta, it means I can’t take care of you, protect you, or provide for you like an alpha could. It never offends me when someone directs a beta hating comment at me, but if they insinuate that I’m not worthy to have you, then I get angry.”

A dry snicker escaped the one currently hugged against his side.

“Yeah, I noticed.”

Eita dropped his arm away and instead threaded his fingers with those of the omega. 

“Listen, the world has always struggled with the titles nature defines us as. But just because I’m ‘neutral’ doesn’t mean I can’t fight back. And just because you’re ‘submissive’ doesn’t mean that you can’t stand up for yourself. It’s just...harder. You know?” His voice got a bit weaker as he struggled to find a way to end his point effectively.

Kenjirou stopped them. 

They had been walking this entire time, after all, and had finally come to his building of work.

A moment of silence hung between them.

“Yeah.” The younger said suddenly, seeming to have a bit of confidence to his words.

Whatever it was that Eita had said, it had worked.

He then turned around to face the beta before him and stood up on his toes, pecking a kiss against his lips. 

This was the first time Shirabu had ever done something like this in public, and it left Eita slightly shell shocked.

“I do. See you at home, _love_.”  

A smile fell across his lips as he jogged into the building.

Semi was still standing there a full minute later before his finally snapped out of it, shaking his head.

He raked a hand through his hair.

“After all this...how do I still feel like a lovestruck high schooler?”

Little did he know he wasn’t the first in his union too use such, seemingly, trivial words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a good wind down after Eita knocked a street thugs tooth out? :P Hope so, because that's what I was going for! Anywho, please leave a kudos and comment below with thoughts, suggestions, praise, crit, questions, anything at all! I'm open to chat! :D Thanks for reading!


	34. Light up like the morning sun {TsukkiKuroo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~   
> Not sure about this chapter really. I personally really liked how it turned about, but I'd appreciate some feedback for sure. Especially involving if anyone wants to see the troubles Tetsu talks about iterated upon further in later chapters more or less? At any rate, please enjoy!

 

When Tetsurou woke up, the first thing that he realized was that he was most certainly _not_ in his and Kenma’s room. 

Panic flooded his veins but he managed to keep himself still where he was, lying on his side in bed. 

_Ok, ok, what did I do when I got home yesterday? Did I even get home yesterday? Was something in my damn drink at the bar? That thing wasn’t even alcohol, it was a can of soda! Where the hell am I how is it I can’t..._

Before things could get even further out of hand, there was a shift from behind him and he then felt an arm fall over his midsection. 

“Why are you freaking out? You woke me...” Came a sleep drunk voice from behind. 

Oh. 

That’s right. 

He most certainly was not in his and Kenma’s room. 

He was in his and _Kei’s_ room. 

Because Daichi had gotten the rooms all straightened out for them, and now for certain Tadashi and Kenma were still snuggled together in their own king bed down the hall. 

Relief overcame him and he rolled over and buried his face in Tsukishima’s bare chest.

“Just forgot where I was for a sec. Sorry.” He mumbled. 

Kei, who had been in the process of reaching for his glasses, seemed to discern that nothing was wrong, so he dropped from where he’d propped himself up on his elbow and was all to happy to wrap his other arm around around his mate, fingers threading into the nest of bed hair. 

He smiled into the raven locks that he currently had his face half hidden in. 

“You forgot we moved in here last night?” Kei asked, seeming amused.

“Yeah. First time I’ve felt so warm in a long time...”

Came the mumbled reply against his chest. 

Tsukishima furrowed his brow. Something about that statement didn’t sit right. 

“Why, was there a draft in yours and Kenma-san’s room?”

Tetsurou scoffed at this.

“Not that kind of cold.” He said, pushing back and dropping his head lazily onto his pillow. Side by side with his alpha, they gazed at each other as the duvet over them kept both tucked close together and cocooned in heat.

A sigh escaped the older as his eyes drifted shut again. 

Kei watched the long eyelashes flutter and felt his heart do the same.

Imagine if one had gone back to his high school first year, during the period of crushing hard on Tetsurou yet being to scared to make a move on the then university bound omega. Told the, then sixteen year old, blocker, that during his early twenties he’d be lying in a comfy king bed, in a streamlined pack building, with such a, to him,  beautiful omega at his side, he’d have given you the most apathetic look he could possible muster and then walked away. 

Not knowing that you were speaking the truth.

The truth that his future would be filled with the topsy turvy, up and down relationship between he and Kuroo as they stumbled their way down the path from friends to lovers to mates. 

_What a way to end it, though..._

Kei considered, seeing as, after the stormy rescue, the bantering, the denial, the hidden fear on Tetsurou’s end, the proposal applauded by the gods in claps of thunder, and the awkward navigation of getting to know each other in such a different way, could end right here.

Waking up on a lazy morning with work being the farthest thing from their minds. 

“What time do you start this morning?” Tetsurou asked.

_Yeah, trying to change the subject I see._

Kei thought in irritation.

“No I’m not!” Kuroo snapped defensively.

Tsukki just stared at him. 

“I didn’t say that out loud, Tetsu.” 

Surprise blossomed across the omegas face, before it twisted into annoyance.

“God dammit, this bond is more trouble then I expected.”

Kei snickered and tightened his grasp around the ravens waist.

“Hey, now you can’t insult me in your head, at least.” 

Kuroo frowned. “Morisuke said that it doesn’t work all the time. You can’t do it on purpose, sometimes when things are calm thoughts sort of just, I dunno, slip through. He said he was at the office one time and he just got a thought from Lev about sneaking a stray cat into their room and he snapped his sketching pencil in half.”

Kei snorted, and Tetsurou’s eyes fly wide open. After all, they’d been closed this entire time.

“Oh my god, did you just _snort?”_  

Tetsurou didn’t miss the blush as Kei covered his mouth with his free arm.

“Oh, leave me alone!” He said as he was still smothering giggles.

“Who would have thought you find Morisuke’s rage funny.”

Tsukishima hummed. “True. But then, who doesn’t?”

Kuroo smiled, that lopsided barely there row of teeth that Kei could see a snapshot in his head as the same one he received through the third gym door. 

“Alright...now let’s get back to the subject you were trying to change.”

Tetsurou’s face fell, replaced with an immature pout.

“Damn, I tried, didn’t I?” 

He muttered as he rolled over onto his stomach and pulled the pillow out from under his head, covering his head with it and hiding his face in the mattress.

Kei rubbed his mate’s back in an attempt at being supportive.

“You sure did. Anyway. What kind of cold were you referring to, exactly?” 

Tetsurou didn’t say anything.

Rolling his eyes, Kei pulled the pillow off of Kuroo’s head and tossed it across the room. It bounced off of the door and landed on the carpet with a dull thump.

“Hey!” Tetsurou sat up halfway and reached after his pillow dramatically. 

That is, before Kei gave him his shoulder as a substitute and settled back again.

“Spill.” He said, purposely taking light of the situation. The last thing he wanted was to bring an earnest tone into this. That would imply that this was urgent, and while it _was_ , he knew well enough not to freak out Tetsurou unless necessary. 

“I just meant...it’s...when me and Kitten were independent together...I was scared literally all of the time. Paranoid even. I always took care of things and hid it around Kitten. You know how anxious he can get, and his issues in dealing with others made it impossible for him to get by on his own without a steady job. So...I mean I knew I wasn’t getting any courtship proposals in college, nor did anyone in college interest me. I already had someone I wanted, but I was too scared to ask them...so I just went on pretending I was ok.” 

Tsukishima winced and he was sure Kuroo didn’t miss that this was the timing he chose to pull the omega a bit closer.

“It was me. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. I was in denial myself.” 

Tetsurou shook his head, Kei feeling the brush of his long spiky hair.

“It’s nothing to be sorry for. It’s just how life works sometimes. It’s just that...”

A heavy sigh escaped him. 

“...I didn’t know what to do, or where to go. I job hopped, constantly trying to take care of Kitten even though at some points he even told me to leave. He was scared of dragging me down with him, but I refused. He didn’t have anyone else back then...I mean, I guess Hinata, Morisuke, and Lev counted. They’re the only people he kept in contact with from high school at all. I wasn’t going to leave because I was scared of what could happen to him if I weren’t around. I might be an omega, but I’m a _big_ omega. People are intimidated by me, so long as they don’t realize my secondary. That’s the reason I started wearing baggy clothes...hell before I met you guys in the thunderstorm that day, I even wore scent represents.” 

Tetsurou’s arm encircled Kei’s waist and stayed there, while the alpha didn’t hesitate to hold him close. 

This was something he’d been keeping in for far to long.

“They caught us that day because the represents got washed off in the rain. I was terrified. Then...then you came. You came and I saw you for the first time in over a year, and I might have been shivering and drenched, but I felt warm. Because you were _there_ , even if I knew you weren’t there just for me.”

Kei frowned. “Except I was.”

Kuroo seemed confused by this. “What do you mean? The whole group was with you. I thought you were just going with it.”

Kei dropped his gaze to meet his newfound mates eyes. “I was the first one running when I found out you’d been left behind. I’d have gone, even if no one else was behind me. Even then, I loved you. Still did, always have, ever since the first summer camp.”

Tetsurou seemed to be pleased with this. 

“Guess you really were my knight in shining armor, then.” 

Kei sighed.

“I just did what any alpha would do for an omega they love.”

Tetsurou’s hesitant little half smile lit the early morning.

At least, to Tsukki it did. 

And little did they know, the exact same thing was passing through at the exact same times. 

_How did I get so lucky?_

What was lucky, was that the thoughts weren’t pushed through the bond. 

Either that, or they were simply thinking such similar things, that they didn’t even notice it had passed through in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! Like I said in the top A/N, if you want to see more TsukkiKuroo, or really more of any ship, please let me know in your comments, and also suggestions for what to do with that ship! :) Thanks so much for reading!!!


	35. Mundane Days and Monumental Nights {BokuAka}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! 4,211 words of BokuAka for your reading enjoyment! Hope you like it!

 

“Nice job today, everyone!” Koutarou clapped his hands together as the group of college volleyball players gathered around.

After he gave his daily assessment and dismissed the lot of them, he walked back to the bench and began digging through his messenger bag on the bench, rooting around for his phone.

_Wonder if Keiji’s all wrapped up for the day?_

The owl headed coach pondered as he pulled his phone from his bag and shot off a text to his mate. 

Ended with a customary heart emoji, of course.

This was when a voice came from behind him.

“Coach? Who’re you texting?” 

He turned around to see Kiyoshi standing there. A mammoth of a player, wing spiker, fairly talented and a hard worker. Bokuto and he had hit it off quite well. The spiker was backed up by two other players, who were all curious as well as to who their coach was texting.

Bokuto had been their assistant coach since the pack had moved to town, and had become head coach just this semester. The players were becoming more comfortable with him, and since he wasn’t a large margin older then the rest of them, like their former coach had been, he was a friend and a coach at the same time. 

They all still had a massive amount of respect for him, because despite his spastic attitude, they all knew he could kick their asses in gear if he got serious. 

Which is why they all remained well behaved, to avoid such a serious situation ever arising.

Bokuto clucked his tongue jokingly.

“Hey, didn’t you learn it’s rude to read over someones shoulder?”

Kiyoshi simply smiled.

“You text someone with a heart emoji every day after practice, though! We’re bound to get curious sooner or later, right?”

Koutarou rolled his eyes dramatically but spoke.

After all, if there was anything on this earth about which he could go on for hours, it was one and only his highschool sweetheart. 

“It’s my mate. He works at the hospital nearby and I normally text him because we take the bus home together most times, unless he has to work later.”  
All of the players collectively oohed.

“I didn’t know you had a mate, coach! What are they like? What’s their name?” Kao, the teams libero, chirped curiously.

Bokuto puffed his chest a bit. Any alpha would be proud to talk about their mate, but for Koutarou, who had such a beautiful omega to call his own, it was even more so.

“His name is Keiji, he’s an omega and he works as a nurse. He’s pretty quiet and a bit blunt, but he’s really caring and loves to help people. He’s also super smart! I swear he saved my tail in high school a few times during crunch time, and he was a year beneath me!” 

The group all laughed in a good natured way at the sheepish look their coach took on as he scratched the back of his head.

“That’s so cool!” Konparu, the final of the trio who’d come over, exclaimed enthusiastically.

Bokuto hummed. “He’s the best!” 

“Does he like volleyball?” Kiyoshi, who’d been the first to speak, asked.

Bokuto seemed happy with this question.

“Oh yeah! He was my high school teams official setter! Even when I went to college I didn’t get a better setter then him, he always gave me the tosses right where I needed them! He was really good!”

They talked about Keiji for a few minutes more, the three players coming to know just how much their alpha coach adored his omega.

“So, then, Coach.” Kao began. 

“How did you meet Keiji-san, exactly?” 

Koutarou scrunched up his face. 

“Well, like I said, he played on my schools volleyball team, so...” 

However, before any sort of tale could be launched, Bokuto’s phone went off. 

He whipped it from his pocket.

“Ah! That’s Keiji! I’ve got to run, so I can meet him at the bus stop, I’ll see you three tomorrow!” 

As loud as ever, Koutarou said this with a bit more enthusiasm then necessary.  

“Aw, tell us the story later then?” Kao pouted, he’d been interested in hearing the story.

Bokuto gave a thumbs up. “Tomorrow for sure. See you then!” 

They chorused their goodbyes, before Konparu called as an afterthought.

“And maybe you can get Keiji-san to stop by? It’d be so cool to meet him!” 

The other two nodded their agreement to this.

Bokuto hummed as he slung his messenger over his shoulder.

“I’ll ask! I’m sure he’d be willing to stop by over the weekend sometime. Well, see you all, good work today!”

With this the horned owl of a former captain was off, striding up the sidewalk with his gray messenger over his shoulder. He was wearing a maroon sweatsuit with golden accents, seeing as this was the college he was working at’s school colors. However, he had the jacket tied around his waist and was wearing a Fukurodani alumni tee shirt underneath.

_I went to the best high school...even the school colors matched my hair!_

He thought cheerfully, smiling as he thought back to his high school years.

_Keiji always looked so good in white and gold...but then, Keiji looks amazing in absolutely everything! Just like back then..._

 

**_Fukurodani, Bokuto’s third year._ **

 

 

Graduation was fast approaching, and with the volleyball season over, it was now cram time for the five third years of the Fukurodani team. 

At the moment, Koutarou was currently clutching at his horned hair and glaring at the confusing numbers and notes all sprawled across his desk.

“Ugh...why is this so confusing...” 

Moaning, he sprawled himself across the papers and closed his eyes. 

Vaguely, he noted the flash of his electric clock on the bedside table.

_Already past midnight...I should go to sleep..._

His eyes were drifting shut when his phone suddenly began ringing on his desk, the device rattling against the wood. 

He shrieked and jumped up, one of his notecards stuck to his cheek. 

He fumbled for the phone and put it to his ear.

“Hello?” He mumbled into the speaker, peeling the notecard off his face as he did so.

“Bokuto-san!?” 

Two things were very wrong with this right away.

The first, it was Akaashi calling. Akaashi _never_ called him unless something was extremely important or wrong.

Or that one time he left all his stuff at the gym back in second year, including his own pants, but we don’t talk about that. 

The second important thing was the fact that Akaashi had yelled into the phone. When Akaashi raised his voice outside a volleyball gym, it the the end of the planet it self. The sun was imploding. The universe was being turned inside out. Boom. 

“Akaashi? What is it? What’s wrong?” He demanded into the phone.

The voice on the other end spoke frantically.

“I’m running towards your house. I went out to get something from the store for my mother, but on the way this group of rogues came out of no where. Please tell me you’re there!” 

The alpha was already on his feet.

“Where are you? I’m home, I’ll come find you!” 

He insisted. 

Heavy, panicked breaths pressed through the speaker and Koutarou swore he could feel them against the skin of his cheek.

“I’m coming from the same way we walk here from school...I think...I’ve never been here when it’s dark...?” He stuttered, seeming unsure of himself.

“I’ll come outside and call for you! You must be somewhere nearby, don’t panic, ok?” 

He was already scrambling down the stairs having jammed his shoes on. 

“Bokuto, they’re getting closer!” The poor setter sounded close to tears.

“I’m outside now, I’ll start shouting, ok? Listen for me!” 

The alpha ordered as he threw his door open and ran out into his front yard. 

He then rolled his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs.

“AKAAAAAAAAAAAAASHI!?” 

And again. 

And again.

And again.

He then brought the phone back to his ear.

“Did you hear me?” 

The dial tone sounded, the line had been ended, and his heart plummeted. This was before he got waist tackled from behind. 

Keiji was trembling, he looked weak and absolutely terrified. 

Without a thought, Koutarou swept him clean off the ground, pulling him close against his chest, and carried him back into the house. 

He set the omega on the stairs and spun around, shutting his door and sliding the deadbolt home. 

He was able to watch through the curtains as a group of no less then seven rogues, whom he’d assumed were members of a rogue pack, came prowling around the corner. They paused briefly in front of the sidewalk that led to the house before they continued up the road.

Letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, Bokuto let the curtain fall and spun around to face the young omega he’d just rescued.

“Hey, hey, hey, are you ok?” He asked, approaching slowly. 

Keiji hadn’t moved from where he’d been set onto the foot of the stairs, his knuckles were white with the force he was gripping the edges of the stair he was sitting on. 

“I...I think so...” He managed, his voice still quaking. 

Koutarou offered him a hand. 

“No one else is home but me, let’s go upstairs. You can spend the night in my sisters room, she wouldn’t mind. I’ll call your mom and let her know what happened.” 

He laid this all out calmly, nothing else mattering at the moment then helping his omegian friend get comfortable again. 

Keiji nodded but he didn’t seem quite ready to let go of the stairs yet. 

Concern knit Bokuto’s brow as he knelt down and gently pried Akaashi’s right hand free finger by finger. 

“C’mon, it’s alright, you’re safe here.” He said in a softer voice. He knew his usual volume, which was far louder then normally necessary, wasn’t going to do anything helpful for the setter at the moment.

This seemed to do the trick, as Keiji managed to release his grip on the stairs with his other hand and started trying to stand up. 

His knees gave out, his entire body still caught in the aftershock of the traumatic event, and he fell forward. 

He locked his arms around Bokuto’s neck and gave a low moan.

“Sorry...I can’t....seem to...” 

Clearly, he was trying to return to his usual actions around the captain. Or at least, as usual as they could be, seeing as they were in an extremely _un_ usual situation. 

“Hey, it’s fine. That was rough, you were really smart to remember where you were and get ahold of me. And now I’m here, so I’ll take care of the rest, ok? Just try to calm down.” 

Koutarou could still feel the labored breaths against his chest, and knew that Keiji’s body was trying to fight down panic mode.

In retrospect, it was probably pretty impressive to the omega he’d had to carry up the stairs that night. During the day he was a living hurricane, never focused unless it were upon volleyball, spacey and easily swayed emotionally. That must have been part of the reason that Keiji gazed at him a bit differently as he helped him sit down on the edge of his sisters bed.

“I think I’ve got your moms number in my phone, ok? I’ll call her, you try and get some rest, ok? I’ll be in my room if you need anything at all.” 

After this, just before leaving, the alpha spun around and also said with an air of his usual brash mood.

“And don’t even _think_ about leaving in the morning without me! Wake me up, ok?” 

To this he got a small nod, and Koutarou slouched his shoulders a bit, feeling relieved.

“I’m happy you’re ok.” He said, maybe with a bit more affection then should be present for someone who is just a friend. 

Bokuto headed out, shutting the door behind him.

After a phone call with Akaashi’s mother, who was beside herself and beyond grateful to the third year who’d taken her son in, Koutarou crawled into his own bed. 

_What a night..._

His eyelids drooped shut and he was asleep almost instantly. 

It was in the dim hours of morning, not even two hours after he’d fallen asleep, that the soft creak of his own bedroom door being opened awoke him. 

He didn’t move, having expected a gust or something to have caused the door to sway, until he heard padding footsteps across his carpet. 

When a smaller form crawled into the bed next to him, he nearly jumped, but chose instead to roll over and prop himself onto one elbow.

“...‘kaashi?” He mumbled, rubbing on eye. 

The light of the bedroom was barely sufficient for sight at all, and he could just make out the outline of the omega having frozen in front of him. 

“I-I...s-sorry Bokuto-san I just...” 

Koutarou merely flopped back down onto the mattress and shoved a pillow in his teammates general direction.

“I don’t care...if you want to sleep with me you can.” 

It didn’t really click with the spiker at the moment just how inappropriate such a statement could be out of context, all he really cared about at, what he guessed was around 3 odd in the morning, was that both he and Akaashi were able to get some sleep. 

“...are you sure?” Akaashi asked, sounding a bit surprised. 

Since he’d been trying to sneak in, it was to be assumed that he wasn’t expecting to be welcomed. 

In response to this, Bokuto threw the blanket up over the smaller boy and dropped his head to his own pillow again.

“Positive.” 

Later that morning, this time with the rising sun to judge the time off of, Koutarou woke up to the scent of Akaashi in his nose, and the omega being held against his chest by his own arms, he thought he was dreaming.

After all, he’d been grappling with his feelings for Akaashi for a while, but he’d decided after their last season together had ended not to act on it. 

_I’ll be leaving soon, and Akaashi’s bound to find someone who can be more responsible then me, especially with his third year coming. If he’s happy, then I’m happy._

However, lying here curled together was dealing some serious damage to his resolve. 

He wanted this in his future. 

He’d be happy to wake up like this every morning. 

As his mind wandered across these possibilities, he felt a shift from the body in his arms.

A yawn graced the features of the omega, but it appeared that sleep was still  in control. Instead of opening his eyes, Akaashi nuzzled against Koutarou’s chest and dozed off again. 

As awareness was becoming more prominent, Koutarou felt a rise of heat to his face.

_Why is he so comfortable, I don’t get it! He can’t possibly just be this cuddly all the time in his sleep!_

Pausing, he made a mental note to ask about this later, after this entire night had faded from memory. 

Because surely Keiji would never want to think about these eventful hours again. 

Deciding maybe savoring what little time he had left to hold the beautiful young man in his arms was best, Koutarou dropped his gaze down. 

_He really is pretty..._

It took about an hour for Keiji to actually start stirring with intent on waking up. Koutarou couldn’t help but feel dread pool in his stomach, knowing that the time he had with the setter was drawing to a close. 

The omega opened his eyes, and the first thing that he registered was that he was warmer then he would be should he sleep alone.

The second thing that came up was recognition of who he was with.

“B-Bokuto-san!” Keiji scrambled backwards so fast he went straight off the bed.

“Watch out!” The alpha made an attempt to grab him, but that only resulted in being dragged out with him. 

The duvet fluttered down on top of them, and just as quick as they’d settled, they were moving again. 

Koutarou threw the duvet off of them and laughed softly.  
“It’s just me.” He said as he stood up and offered his hand down.

Akaashi took it slowly and got up.

“Feel better after yesterday?” Koutarou asked as he led the way down the stairs, abandoning the mess of bedding in his bedroom to be cleaned up later. 

Akaashi shrugged. 

“I suppose...thank you again for everything.” He said.

“Oh, don’t mind, don’t mind.” Bokuto was right back into his usual element. 

He’d gotten to hold the omega he was now fairly certain he was in love with, and now it was time to treasure the memory and move on. 

“Most alphas wouldn’t do what you did.” Keiji admitted as he sat at the kitchen counter while Koutarou rummaged around in the fridge for something to eat himself. 

Akaashi had already refused his offer for food, saying he wasn’t hungry.

The head of white and gray, now wilted hair, popped up from being bent over the fridge, confusion writ in golden eyes.

“What do you mean?” He asked, seeming clueless on the subject. 

Akaashi fixed his eyes to the countertop, which Koutarou noted was strange. 

_He always looks me in the eye when he’s talking to me..._

“I just mean...you protected me for some reason...most alphas wouldn’t be that invested in helping an omega they just know from school.” 

Koutarou gave an objective squawk.

“Omega from school!? You’re kidding, right, Akaashi? You’re like, one of my best-est friends!” Koutarou insisted.

At the use of the word ‘friend’ the raven seemed to droop slightly.

“Right...of course...sorry for offending you.”  
Koutarou groaned, raking a hand through his hair.

“It’s not that I’m offended, I just want you to know you’re more to me then an ‘omega from school’, lots more!” 

He made very insistent air quotes at this. 

Akaashi nodded, rubbing at his bare arms. He’d only been wearing a tee shirt in the warm weather of the night before.

“You cold?” 

Before Keiji could reply, Bokuto was already off towards the stairs, swinging around the counter and nearly brushing shoulders with Keiji.

“I’ll grab you one of my spare...”

“Consider me!” 

The words cut off and rang in the silents, and clearly it hadn’t been Koutarou who’d said them.

Bokuto stopped dead, having just gone past his houseguest.

Alarm bells were going off in his head, along with multiple celebratory whooping noises and oddly enough he could hear Kuroo snickering and saying ‘told you so~’. 

Either way, it was out there, and instead of standing around like a moron after something he’d been to scared to do himself, he acted the best way he could think of.

He spun around and threw his arms around the omega from behind. 

Any tension in the younger’s body melted away. 

“Bokuto-san...?” He dared to sound hopeful.

The third year stepped around and grinned to the omegas face as he spoke.

“No, Koutarou!” 

He said insistently. 

“After all, we’re courting now, aren’t we?” 

The only time Koutarou could remember Keiji looking happier then that split second was the day they got his name changed years later before entering the pack. And that was only because he wasn’t exactly ‘happy’ when he was in pain and out of commission after they got mated. 

It was worth it, though. 

Even though it wasn’t an ideal night, in the wake of such a close call, it was still worth it. 

Also, it made a great story to tell. 

 

 

 

**_Present day._ **

 

 

 

_Wonder what would have happened if Keiji hadn’t gone out that night? Would we still be here, just like this?_

Koutarou pondered this as the bus stop came into sight. 

Seated on the waiting bench wearing teal doctor scrubs was Keiji, black spiky hair occasionally drooping into his eyes, metallic blue eyes scanning lazily over his phone. 

Pleasure rumbled from the beast within Bokuto’s heart. The very sight of his omega after a long day of recruiting, coaching, demonstration, explanation, athletic conferences, meetings, and other ins and outs of being a college level coach, brought a wave of bliss over him. Akaashi was simply calming, just the sight of him helped to sooth the frayed nerves that Bokuto’s high energy personality tended to shake up. 

“Keiji!” The alpha plopped down into the bench next to him, and promptly planted a quick peck on his omegas cheek. 

The raven haired man gave a soft sigh, having expected a move like this. Bokuto did something of this sort everyday without fail, after all. He returned the kiss, flower petal soft lips brushing against his alphas cheek. After this, he put his phone into his scrubs pocket and smiled softly, nothing but a pull of the corners of the mouth upwards, and a small softening of the eyes. 

Then, Keiji wasn’t one to express much unless it was a situation which demanded it. 

“Hello, Kou. How was your day?” 

If Keiji’s beauty alone could sooth any fraying nerves, then his voice made them vanish completely.

“Great! Super productive! The guys are all real hard workers, and I think we’ve got a real shot at nationals this year!” 

Bokuto chirped, positively beaming in return. 

Akaashi nodded with a small hum.

“Anything interesting happen?” He asked. 

They went through the same conversation during the five odd minutes that they waited for the bus everyday. Telling each other stories of their hours at work and occasionally jumping ahead to plans for the next. 

Simple stuff. 

Nothing particularly important. 

However, if he went without these small conversations each day, Koutarou was certain he’d lose his mind.

Being able to talk to Keiji about everything that happened, be it good or bad, was like letting the days stress of the day drain away, yet reliving the successes one last time. 

“Well, a few of the guys seemed to notice how I text someone with a heart emoji every day after practice...”

Bokuto didn’t miss the fond roll of the eyes Akaashi gave at the mention of the heart emoji. 

“...so they asked me who I was always talking to. Hey! That reminds me! They really wanted to meet you after I told them about you.”

Keiji frowned softly.

“Are you sure about that? I think that would be awfully distracting, don’t you?” 

Bokuto shrugged his shoulders.

“I dunno! I think if anything they’d want to impress you, so they’d practice even harder if you were there. They’re just curious about you, I guess. Probably trying to figure out what type of person would be mated to someone like me. I’m not exactly your usual alpha.”

Keiji shook his head as he covered the older’s hand with one of his own.

“No, you certainly aren’t.”

Koutarou fake pouted. “Now that sounds like an insult.” 

Keiji snickered softly before sighing.

“I suppose I could come by on Saturday. I normally finish an hour early or so.” 

Bokuto let out a soft whoop.

“Awesome! They’ll be psyched! They’re probably also wondering how you look. I mean, when they asked, I said you were ‘super pretty’ so...”

“Koutarou!” Keiji said sharply, a blush decorating his cheeks.

“What?” Bokuto seemed clueless. 

“I’m not very pretty, stupid.” He muttered, dropping his gaze to his own shoes.

“Are you kidding me?” Koutarou cried, before he threw his arm around his mates shoulder and pulled him against his side.

“You’re so pretty! Super duper pretty! I wish I had better words to use...let’s see...” 

He then started counting on his free hand.

“Beautiful, gorgeous, attractive, appealing...um...” 

“Kou, cut it out!” Keiji ordered, laughing under his breath all the same.

“Not until you admit you’re pretty!” 

The omega seemed to be flustered a bit with the praise, even though this was his own alpha he was talking too.

“Alright, Kou, alright. I’m fairly attractive, I guess, is that good enough for you?” 

Koutarou grinned. “Yup! Because that just gives me even more room to say it about you, because you won’t say it about yourself. That’s one of the best things about you, Keiji!” 

Said tan skinned younger raised an eyebrow.

“What is, exactly?” He questioned.

Bokuto shrugged.

“It’s just, you’re not full of yourself, you know? I feel like you know you’re really pretty, but you just never talk about it, or want to admit it.” 

The bus was rolling towards them now, as Keiji gave such a warm smile it melted Koutarou’s heart.

“Whatever you say, alpha.” He murmured, as the vehicle pulled into the stop with a squeal of brakes and a puff of air. 

The door opened, Koutarou, obviously, let Keiji board first, and they were homeward bound. 

Yet Bokuto got the feeling that when he was old and withering away, it would be these small conversations at the bus stop he remembered.

Sometimes, despite how not many people realize it, the most mundane of moments can be the most meaningful, and can stick with you longer then any festivity or event ever could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! Please drop a comment and let me know how I did, this is the first time I've written BokuAka as more then a background pairing! Hopefully it turned out well, especially with how I tried to be a bit more distracted writing from Bokuto's perspective! Either way, please leave me some suggestions, crit, praise, whatever, and I'll see you next time!


	36. Suffice to Say {BokuAka}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to wrap up this little BokuAka arc with a bit of fluff-ness and also get to dress up Akaashi so yay~ I'm literally giving these poor omega boys the clothes I wish I had, but I can write about them, so they've got to wear them :P Please enjoy!

 

**_That Saturday._ **

 

When Bokuto arrived at the afternoon practice for the volleyball team, he saw the trio who’d first asked about his mate eyeing him curiously.

“What is it now?” He asked, faking annoyance.

Kiyoshi smiled. “We were just wondering if you convinced Keiji-san to come visit.” 

Koutarou checked his watch.

“You’ll find out in about an hour.” He replied. 

This sent the three of them scrambling enthusiastically back to the rest of the team. 

They’d all be gossiping like high school girls about what ‘Keiji-san’ looked like. 

Bokuto had been catching snippets of the water break conversation all week.

Most of it had just been debates on if Keiji were actually pretty or if Bokuto had been exaggerating. 

_Just wait till they see him._

Being an alpha himself, like the majority of his team, Koutarou was very proud of the fact that Akaashi was his mate, and was actually looking forward to his visit. 

Keiji had said that he intended on changing out of his scrubs at the hospital before coming over. He’d rolled his eyes when Bokuto had said not to wear anything ‘too cute’ jokingly, as if any of the college boys would be able to take Keiji from the coach. 

When his phone beeped with a notification, Bokuto pulled it from his shorts pocket and checked it.

 

**_Bokuto Keiji:_ ** _I’m at the front gates and just realized I have no idea where the gym is. Directions?_

 

He waved the guys down.

“Everyone take five, Keiji’s here and he just realized he has no clue how to get to the gym from the front gates. I’m gonna go get him. Be on your best behavior.” Koutarou ordered.

The rumor mill started up again, all of the players beginning their bets on what Keiji looked like.

Apparently half the team was pulling for a short, cute blonde, and the other half was thinking tall with dyed hair of some form, like Koutarou had his own. They were counting on couples having similar tastes.

The alpha laughed to himself as he make a brisk pace for the front gate. 

_They’re so far off!_

He was extremely humored by the whole thing. He found it fun, since Keiji was simply just not the type of beauty you’d expect from someone like Bokuto. He was simply to loud and out there to be the alpha of an omega so reserved and well spoken. 

As he turned around the corner, he found Keiji standing just inside the front gate wearing an off the shoulder black dress with thin scrunched up elastic beneath the material that kept it up high on his biceps, as well as a brown belt with a golden buckle. The dress reached down just past his knees, with the ruffled material repeated at the hem. He had a pair of black slip on boots on and his white and gold backpack, that he used for his things to and from the pack house and the hospital, went back to his high school days. It was honestly a miracle the thing hadn’t broken yet. Yet it was the same bag he’d been slinging over his shoulder since his freshman year at Fukurodani.

Metallic blue eyes lifted up and met with that of Koutarou’s, who waved enthusiastically as he jogged the rest of the way over. 

"Hey, I thought I told you not to wear anything too cute!" Bokuto accused with humor hinting in his voice.

Akaashi didn't even acknowledge this and proceeded right along with his own thought.

“I said directions, not come get me.” Keiji pointed out, right before he was given a quick kiss on the lips.

Bokuto shrugged. “I kinda wanted to tell you some stuff on the way back. This is hilarious!”

Keiji raised an eyebrow as they started walking back to the gym, idly twining his longer slender fingers in with those of his alpha.

“Oh? What is, exactly?”

Bokuto made a random gesture with his free hand. He was quite the animated talker. 

“Half the team has money on you being a short, cutesy blonde, and the other half thinks you’ll be a shy goth with tie dye hair. It’s so funny!”

Keiji chortled softly into his fist.

“That is pretty far off.” 

Koutarou smiled. “I’m happy you came though. I think you were smart to wear a dress.” 

Akaashi furrowed his brow. “How so?”

“Because, if you hadn’t, they’d probably have tried to drag you out onto the court to play with them.”

Keiji laughed. “I don’t play like I used to, that’s for sure.”

Bokuto hummed. “Well they’ll all beg for you to come back and play a set with them, I guarantee it.” 

“Sounds like a sweet group of boys.” Keiji said, seeming interested.

“Yeah! But hey, we aren’t much older then they are!” He muttered and crossed his arms.

“Feels like yesterday we were at the summer training camps and I was cursing out Tetsu through the net, teaching Shouyou how to block and rebound...man!” 

He threw his head back, clutching at his hair. 

Keiji smiled. “Yeah, that was fun. Still, I’m happy where we are today, too. It’s not like we don’t see Tetsu and Shouyou everyday. We see them more often now then we did in high school.”

Bokuto nodded. “That’s true. Now I feel like playing volleyball with all the guys. We should go to the gym by the pack house tomorrow!” 

Keiji laughed softly again, small sounds escaping like an angel giggling. 

“We’ll see.” 

“Well, here’s the gym!” Bokuto opened the door and Akaashi headed in, stopping short when he found no less then twenty college volleyball players unashamedly staring at him.

“Um...hello. I’m Bokuto Keiji, nice to meet you all.” He attempted as he let his mate pull his bag off his shoulder and set it on the bench by the door.

“I WIN! I’M THE ONLY ONE! PAY UP!” Konparu shouted, jumping up and down as everyone else started groaning and handing off bills. 

Keiji titled his head.

“So...I’m assuming Konparu was the only one who guessed what Keiji looks like then?” Bokuto asked, as he walked back over.

"He said 'tall but shorter then Coach, with dark colored hair and not pale'." Kao muttered as Konparu snatched several bills from his hand.

Konparu grinned as he walked up to Keiji.

“It’s nice to meet you, Keiji-san! Thanks so much, I won’t have to worry about food money for a month!” 

Keiji seemed a bit mystified before he clicked his tongue.

“Aren’t you all supposed to be impressing me? That’s what Kou said anyway, so I’m expecting some good play. Otherwise I’ll have to get my old high school team over here to show you how one truly plays volleyball.”

Bokuto snorted into his palm.

“Keiji, god, I didn’t think you’d get this savage that fast.”

The omega shrugged. “I came here to see volleyball, not get stared at. Yes, I’m here. Yes, I’m mated to this one.” 

He jerked a thumb at Bokuto. 

“That’s all, isn’t it?” 

Kiyoshi leaned over from behind Konparu.

“You were right, Coach, he is super pretty.” 

Keiji’s cheeks lit up. 

“GO PRACTICE!” He shouted, and the players all scrambled for while laughing. 

Bokuto was laughing too before Akaashi shoved him in the side towards the court as well. 

“You too, let’s see your coaching skills.” He said, still clearly flustered.

Koutarou saluted. 

“You got it! Wait till you see, I tried to teach the setter to be at least half as good as you were.”

Keiji crossed his arms. 

“Was?” He demanded. 

It was just now that, with a shout of. 

“WATCH IT!” 

A ball came spiraling from the court the players had fled to, dropping a few yards to Keiji’s right.

Two quick side steps and a small jump, and Keiji was beneath the ball. A small jump and he was meeting it with perfect form, and a push sent the ball in a graceful arc. Spin brought it back to a halt in mid air. The ball died and fell nearly straight down, landing in the ball cart that was near the net. 

A good half a courts length away. 

Everyone, including Koutarou’s, mouth fell open.

Akaashi planted his hands on his hips.

“ _Now_ will you go and practice? Don’t make me bring a change of clothes next time.” 

Suffice to say, Keiji started packing a change of athletic clothes every Saturday for the rest of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's good for BokuAka for now, right? Next on my list…*checks messy scrawl notebook* we've got KageHina coming in fast! :D Everyone was requesting it, so here it comes! Please roll back around next time to see tiny sunshine and gloomsville together at last! Thanks for reading!  
> (Also I have no idea if what Akaashi did with the setting bit in the end is event that difficult for a volleyball player actual volleyball players out there please don't slay me ;-;)


	37. Wholeheartedly {KageHina}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Check it out, the KageHina is finally here! :D I've never really written this pairing before, despite how popular they are, so let me know how it goes! Thanks, and please enjoy!

**_Hana’s cafe._ **

 

 

If anyone thought Hinata and Kageyama would chill out during their twenties, they were dead wrong. 

If anyone thought they’d be less competitive once they were mated, they were also wrong.

If anyone thought they’d stop being borderline obsessive with winning, then, well, those people were just plain stupid.

True to the statements above, one second Kenma was organizing pastries in the small cooler display next to the counter, humming an undertale theme softly to himself, and the next, the bells of the door were ringing madly and his two pack mates came barreling in. Shouyou was a hair in the lead, but it took him diving onto the floor and sliding on his chest to beat his mate to the counter.

He rolled over and threw his arms up.

“I WON!!!” He screamed, his voice reverberating through the cafe.

Tobio was hunching over, leaning on his knees and breathing heavily. 

“You got a head start...dumb...ass...” The raven haired man groaned.

Hinata grinned brightly as he stumbled to his feet, grasping the edge of the counter and putting his weight on one foot.

“Shouyou, I just...” Kenma began to warn, before the redheads foot flew clear out from under him.

“OY!” Kageyama looped an arm under his omegas waist, catching him an inch before his forehead collided with the edge of the counter.

“...mopped there...” The bottle blonde finished, clearly the statement was moot at this point.

Shouyou giggled, now dangling from his mates arm, still breathless.

“I still beat you!” He exclaimed as his alpha pulled him back onto his own two feet.

Tobio rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

“Fine, you did. That’s 101,237 for me, and 101,234 for you.” 

Hinata frowned. “It’s 101,238 for you, actually.” 

Kageyama scrunched up his eyebrows.

“Huh? When?” 

“We ran home yesterday, remember?” Hinata pointed out.

The former setter gave a hum and nodded a few times, putting his finger to his chin. 

“Oh yeah. Right, right, I forgot.” 

The omega stuck his tongue out.

“Keep the score right, dummy!” He accused.

“Are the Kageyama’s here? I heard screaming and someone doing a belly flop!” Came a voice from the back.

“Yes, Hana-san.” Kenma called back, though he still wasn’t very loud. He’d become more comfortable here at the cafe, and at this point Hana was even teaching him to bake some of her recipes. He enjoyed his work here greatly.

A few moments saw the middle aged baker reprimanding the couple for running into her shop again.

“If you must race, set your finish line as that light post outside or something! One of these days Kageyama-chan will get himself a concussion sliding in here on his stomach as he does!”

Hinata’s shoulders slouched. 

“Got it...I won’t do it again.” He mumbled, looking a bit put out. 

_But Hana-san’s cafe is the best floor for flying falls! Like a volleyball court!_

“You were never any good at flying falls, dumbass.” Tobio muttered to him as they took a seat. By now they came here so often that Hana would just make them whatever she wanted to test for her menu. The entire pack of twenty something year olds had become guinea pigs for her culinary creations. 

Not like they were complaining, the woman was a wonderful cook.

“Hey, don’t mind read!” The former middle blocker accused.

“I didn’t do it on purpose! You know it just happens sometimes!” Kageyama shot back.

They sat down and continued with their bickering, while their senior pack mate, one Yamaguchi Kenma, slipped away into the kitchen before he could be roped into the conversation. 

Hana tightened her apron as Kenma walked in.

She looked over her shoulder as him as she started preparing whatever sandwich concoction she intended on serving the couple for lunch.  
“Say, Kenma-chan, you’ve known those two for a while, haven’t you?”

The gamer shrugged. 

“I suppose so...since second year in high school. I am a year their senior, so I met them during the first Battle of the Garbage Dump that happened during my time with the volleyball club.”

Hana looked extremely confused. 

“Garbage Dump?” She asked.

Kenma shrugged again. “It was a nickname that the coaches gave to the matches between our schools. My high schools team mascot was an alley cat, and theres was a crow. The types of animals that would fight over food at a garbage dump. I suppose the coaches thought it was clever.”

Hana nodded. “Ah, I get it. So, tell me then.”

She looked out the chefs window at the booth the two had sat down at in her little cafe. It appeared that they were currently wildly debating a recent volleyball match.

“How on earth are they still together? They seem to fight and compete for everything, it looks like it would exhausting for me. Especially for poor Kageyama-chan, being omega and all.”

Kenma blew at a strand of his hair.

“You can just call him Shouyou, you know. He wouldn’t care.” 

Hana huffed. “That’s impolite. I’ll call him that if he offers.” 

Kenma made a mental note to tell Shouyou to offer such a thing in the near future. As well as the other members of his pack. Hearing everyone being called by their shared last names while they were in the cafe together was confusing, especially since he’d known them all since before their names had been changed. He’d convinced her of his own first name only because he’d told her everyone called him by first name, ever since his middle school days. He was glad for it too, he didn’t want to be called ‘Yamaguchi-chan’ on a daily basis, he was still a bit flustered over the whole thing. 

“You didn’t answer my first question, Kenma.” Hana pointed out as she started dicing potatoes for a side.

“Oh...” 

The former setter sighed, trying to think of a place to start.

“I think that if you’d seen them before they were even friends, you’d think what they do right now is affectionate. Shouyou told me all about it, he and Tobio would fight over the smallest of things. They even got into a near fist fight once when Tobio stopped tossing to Shouyou on the volleyball team. It was a disaster. They were almost evicted from the team because of their quarreling.” 

Hana seemed surprised.   
“So this is showing love compared to how they used to act?”

Kenma shrugged again, this was his main way of communication after all.

Hana smiled as she looked out at them.

“Are they always like that? Even at home? Do they ever act like a normal mated couple?”

Kenma tilted his head slightly.  
“Not really...they cuddle a lot...and Tobio makes Shouyou coffee every morning...Shouyou jumps on his back at least three or four times a day...does that count?”

Hana snickered. “That’s adorable...young domestic love is just the cutest.”

She then got an evil expression on her face as she picked up the two completed plates of lunch.

“Speaking of young domestic love...you haven’t told me how being mated to yourself has been working out...?”

Kenma snatched the plates and steered himself right out the door as quick as possible.

Hana laughed.

“I’ll get you one of these days!” She swore as Kenma delivered the plates to Hinata and Kageyama.

“Here, guys. I’m not sure what it is, but she said she wants you to try it.”

“Thanks for the food!” Hinata shouted before he snatched the sandwich up and took a massive bite out of it.

Tobio was close behind, starting to shovel small potato fries into his mouth.

Kenma gave an apathetic. “Enjoy your meal.” Before he spun around to go back to the organizing he’d been doing before the two had crashed into the restaurant.

Several minutes later, the couple had finished their meal and Shouyou stood up.

“Hey, I just remembered I traded shifts with one of my co workers who needed the extra money for this weekend! We should go to the park, Tobio!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“I still have work, dumbass.”

Hinata crossed his arms.

“No you don’t! You don’t have any more appointments this afternoon, you told me so just yesterday!”

Tobio froze for a moment, before he whipped out his phone and texted Daichi.

He, too, had graduated with a physical therapy degree, and Daichi had helped him get the leg up he needed to get a job in the same establishment.

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** No, you don’t have anything this afternoon. Remember, your 4 o’clock cancelled and your 3 and 6 moved to other days? It’s a slow day, so we don’t need you around otherwise.

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Right! I almost forgot! Thanks very much!

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** No problem, go enjoy the rest of the day with Shouyou.

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** I will! Thanks!

 

Tobio tucked his phone back into his pocket as he stood.

“Looks like I don’t have anything in the afternoon.”

Shouyou threw his arms up.

“I just said that, Bakageyama!” 

“You can’t say that now that your name is Kageyama too.”

“Can too! Ba-ka-ge-ya-ma!” Hinata repeated himself slower and stuck his tongue out at the slightly younger man.

“Thank you for lunch, Hana-san!” Tobio called into the back.

“See you at home, Kenma!” Shouyou chirped, waving to the gamer, who gave an idle wave in return.

“Don’t get into any trouble running around, you two!” Hana shouted from the kitchen.  
“We won’t!”

With this the duo exited the cafe and started off down the sidewalk.

“So we are going to the park, right?” Shouyou asked as he latched onto his alphas arm.

“Sure.” Tobio answered stiffly.

Thinking back, he could remember the Shouyou he’d always been at odds with.

_That damn insane beta._

He’d curse inside his head. He couldn’t stand Hinata. That beta that got in his way and tried to beat him and his genius skills with a mediocre team of rag tag players who all specialized in different sports.

That beta.

Stupid beta.

That is, at least, until the day he went over to Shouyou’s house, and found out he wasn’t a beta at all.

After that, for Tobio at least, it all went to hell in a hand basket.

At least, at first it did.

 

 

**_Karasuno, first year._ **

 

 

“Suga-san?” 

The ash blonde omega stopped short of exiting the club room when he heard the teams younger setter speak up.

“What do you need, Kageyama?” He asked, turning around.

“I wanted to talk to you about something, and the dumbass finally isn’t around!” 

He insisted.

Koushi got a sly smile, he had a feeling he knew where this was going. He shut the club room door, which he’d been intending on leaving through, and put his bag down on the ground.

“Alright, I’m all ears.” He said, planting his hands on his hips.

What came next was a literal hurricane.

“I only just found out that Hinata was an omega a few weeks ago and yet it’s changed the entire way I feel about him I mean like before it was always like ‘oh that stupid beta with his stupid stomach problems’ but now I’m like ‘he’s so cute when he’s nervous oh my god’ or I’m like ‘wait is that guy from the other team staring at him? He’s totally staring at him I want to murder that guy. Wait, what?’ and so I think I might really like Hinata instead of really hate him like I used to think and you’re the only person I know who knows anything about this and I think you’d be able to help me without telling anyone so please Suga-san help!”

Once this was all out, in one breath mind you, Tobio bent double like he’d just ran a marathon.

Koushi looked stunned, and it took a moment for him to process what he had even just heard, before he smiled warmly and patted Kageyama on the back.

Kageyama, who was still trying to catch his breath.

“I think I understand what you mean. You were so used to viewing Hinata one way, and now that he’s flipped your perspective, your feeling about him have changed. That makes perfect sense. I think you I know what you need to do.”

Tobio stood up straight quick as a flash, with sparkly eyes directed towards the older.

“Really? You know how to get rid of the weird fuzzy feeling in my chest?”

Suga laughed. “That’s not fuzz, that’s your inner beast. You feel protective over Hinata, and you want to take care of him. That’s normal, and he is a pretty adorable little omega, even I could tell you that.”

Koushi put a knowing hand to his chest at this.

“So it’s easy...in order for your beast to calm down, you’ve got to gain the right to be protective over him.”

Kageyama’s face looked extremely concentrated. “How do I do that, though, Suga-san? Is being a team mate not enough?”

Suga shook his finger in a very mom-ish way. “No, no, no, but I know just how to do it. It’s really just a question.”

Kageyama nodded in anticipation. “What question?” He demanded.

Suga gave a blissfully zen smile and spoke.

“Propose him courtship, silly!” 

A few seconds went by before the third year omega shrieked when Kageyama fell forward and face planted right into him. 

They both fell over as Suga shouted maybe a bit to loudly.

“KAGEYAMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” 

At this moment, the door to the club room slammed against the wall from the force with which it had been opened and Daichi was standing there with a panicked expression.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?” The alpha shouted, the panic on his face morphing to unadulterated rage.

“It’s not what you think! He just passed out! Help me wake him up!” Suga replied.

Daichi apparently decided the best way to go about this was to grab Kageyama by the back of the jacket and throw him into the nearest wall.

“Oy! Not so rough!” Suga wailed, shaking one of Daichi’s arms in protest.

Kageyama, who was currently wiped out on the floor, still unresponsive, eyes glazed over, was going along the line of thought that involved certain choice things such as.

_How am I supposed to ask that dumbass to date me?_

 

**_Present day._ **

 

Shouyou went running across the field, having blasted pass the entry gate of the park, jumping up and down and getting a ridiculous vertical.

As per usual, people were staring, and Tobio spotted a few alphas even smiling at the sight of such a cheerful, bubbly omega.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of a younger, particularly tall alpha who was whispering to one of his buddies. The duo was near the gate as Kageyama entered, therefore he was able to catch a whisper of their conversation.

“He’s really cute.”

“Dude, you should talk to him!” 

“Yeah, do it!”

Just as the alpha was starting to gear up for a fly by of Hinata, Tobio felt a sadistic streak in him.

After all, this guy was eyeing _his_ omega. 

It would be better if something were done before he struck up conversation with Shouyou, became even more enamored with his bright personality, and then was promptly introduced to Kageyama himself. 

That would be embarrassing, humiliating even. It was much better to shoot down his hopes early.

Therefore, Kageyama cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted.

“Shouyou!” 

Hinata spun around too see what his mate wanted, and Tobio promptly spread his arms wide open.

A massive grin split across the orange haired omegas face as he took off up the field towards the former setter without hesitation.

Kageyama noted with a tinge of satisfaction that the alpha who’d been getting ready to flirt with Shouyou had realized that Tobio was also an alpha, and that the omega he’d had his eyes on was running towards him on call.

It got worse when Shouyou reached Tobio, and then flung his arms around his alphas neck while arms encircled his waist and swung him up into the air. 

Using the momentum Hinata had already had, the raven haired man spun them in a circle off his heel a few times. Shouyou started laughing, he loved it when his mate did this, and chances were few and far between for when he actually would. 

When they were done with the spinning, Kageyama dropped Hinata back onto his own two feet but kept his arms around him.

He then looked right up into the eyes of the alpha who’d been planning on going up to his mate. 

Kageyama placed a hand on the back of Shouyou’s head, weaving his fingers into the soft spiky locks.

When they met eyes, a silent message was exchanged.

_He's mine. I've claimed him. Back off._

It was now that the other dropped his gaze and backed off, leaving to do whatever park going activities that had originally been on his agenda, while Tobio let got of Shouyou and twined their fingers together.

_His hand is so much smaller than mine..._

The alpha thought, mind starting to wander off, not noticing the way his mate’s grasp had tightened all of the sudden. A few moments later he found his entire arm being, slightly aggressively, hugged by Shouyou as his mate leaned his head back and stared up at the clouds.

“That one looks like Tetsurou-san’s hair, doesn’t it, Tobio?”

Kageyama looked up at the clouds, before seeing that it was, in fact, a crystal clear day.

“Um, Shouyou, there aren’t any clouds in the sky today.”

The grasp on his arm loosened and the omega positively beamed.

“Well would you look at that! It must have flown away super fast!”

Little did Tobio know, that when he leaned his head back, his missed Shouyou glaring furiously at two omega girls who’d been eyeing the raven, and had proudly presented his bond mark to them, baring his neck as a warning, before the two had scurried off, deterred by his possessiveness, shown in an omegas own way. 

_He’s mine...stop staring all you independents!_

Kageyama blinked, that thought hadn’t passed through his mind lately, nothing even close to that had. Sure, he’d been possessive during the spinning thing, but he’d thought nothing of if the alpha were an independent.

He looked down at Shouyou with a furrowed brow.

“Why do I get the feeling you just did something I’d like to know about?” He muttered in frustration.

Shouyou’s face went red, having realized that the thought must have pushed through.

“They were staring at you! I don’t like it!” He exclaimed defensively.

Tobio smiled and wound his fingers in tighter with those of the shorter man.

“You don’t need too worry about them, dumbass. You’re all mine, and I’m all yours. Now go frolic around or whatever and enjoy yourself on our afternoon together, that’s all you need to be concerned with, idiot.”

The kindness offset the insults in such a Kageyama-like way.

“Fine then, dummy! Catch me if you can!”

Considering they were both Kageyama’s now, the insult thing apparently goes both ways. 

It doesn’t make any difference to the young duo either, they have each other, loyally and wholeheartedly, and if others couldn’t see that at first glance, then they weren’t even worth worrying about in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! That's my thoughts on KageHina anyway, I hope it worked well for all of you! As usual, please drop a comment or leave a kudos, I would greatly appreciate it! If you have any questions, I've been trying to response to every comment on my chapters, so I hope you'll ask away! Thanks for reading!


	38. We have your back! {Asanoya}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was just a quick little thought I wanted to add to the story while we were in a good timeline for it. I really liked this idea and wanted to get it up! I promise Asanoya will get more attention then just this later on! But for now, this is our little peek into Asahi's day to day life! :D Please enjoy!

Asahi was a lawyer.

Yes, by some amazing gift from the skies above, he made it through law school. Now he was employed at a large city office. It made good money, though he didn’t actually get to go into any courtrooms and shout ‘Objection!’ at people. 

Unfortunately, that was one of the few perks of the job initially. 

Despite being a bit dull, it was good pay, and it more then took care of himself and his mate. If he wanted to, Yuu could quit his own job at anytime, but he insisted on making money himself and pitching. Asahi had been so enamored by his determination that he’d not even argued.

Why should he? If Noya was happy, then his alpha was happy as well, it was as simple as that.

_Well, mostly happy._

Azumane considered as he glanced over his shoulder, noticing, to his exasperation, one of the new interns, who’d started a few days ago, had just seen him walking up the hall, and had nearly dropped her bag. She then asked, a bit to loudly, if any convicts were usually seeing their lawyers within the building.

Feeling put out, Asahi continued along to the break room. 

He opened the refrigerator and bent double to retrieve his lunch out the back. 

As he was sitting down, another worker in the same area as him came in and smiled to him. 

Her name was Naomi, and she was one of the few members of the work force here that didn’t look at Asahi like he was a high school delinquent.

Then again, he was rather used to that. 

She dropped down into the seat next to him with a wrapped up sandwich in her hand. As she peeled away the wrapping and started to eat, she asked with her cheeks stuffed with food.

“Not a warm welcome with that intern chick?”

Asahi jumped at the blunt words.

“Um...” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“No, not really. It’s fine, though, I’m used to it.” 

Naomi rolled her chocolate brown eyes. 

“Oh come on, have a bit more confidence! You’re an alpha, right? How’re you gonna get a pretty little mate with that attitude?”

Asahi, who had been taking a sip from his bottle of water, starting choking on it.

“Hey! Hey!” His fellow alpha, which Naomi was, started smacking him on the back, her black ponytail flying behind her.

Once the brunette had recovered from nearly drowning himself on his own water battle, he gave a light chuckle.

“I guess it’s not very strong, then, huh?” 

As well as the fact that Asahi had been job searching for a while since they had arrived. It had been difficult to get a firm to hire him, and while they came up with criteria to reject him, he got the feeling it was just his looks. 

_Then, that’s always been pretty usual._

He thought as he watched Naomi’s brow furrow.

“What’s not strong?” She asked once Asahi had caught his breath.

Asahi gave a weak grin.

“My omegas scent. He’s not gonna be happy about that.” 

Naomi’s jaw near hit the ground.

“You’re _mated_!?” She hissed, eyes wide.

Asahi recoiled slightly.

“Why are you so surprised?” He asked, looking a bit offended as he slouched his his chair.

“Hey! No, no, not that! It’s just...when did you have the time? I went through school like you did, it’s rough!”

Asahi shrugged. “Played volleyball in high school, and I fell in love with the libero on my team.”

He realized volleyball lingo, which was thrown around often at his home, was not recognized by all.

He made a half hearted receiving pose with his arms.

“The person who picks up balls before they hit the ground, but don’t jump up in the air. They always wear uniforms with swapped colors.” 

Naomi made an ‘oh’ expression and, so Asahi continued.

“We were really good friends, but we had a falling out. A little later in my third year, though, we reconciled, and I accepted his consideration.”

“He offered to you?” The woman yet again looked shocked.

Asahi wilted like a dying flower. 

“Yet again with the shock...yes...he did. He liked me, and no, I don’t really get why, but he did. We mated before I left for college.” 

Asahi got a slightly dreamy look on his face.

“He’s nothing close to what people expect. We’re opposites in every way.” 

Naomi suddenly jumped up and slammed her palms to the table.

“I need a picture! Now! Now! Now!”

Asahi jumped about a foot off his chair.

“Why!?” 

Naomi’s eyes were sparkling. “Ok, ok, I predict like a super pretty boy with like platinum hair that’s really soft spoken and considerate! That’s what I’m pulling on.”

Asahi snorted against his fist.

“Um, no.” He said simply.

“What do you mean no!? What is he like then?” 

Asahi began swiping through his phone.  
“I think I have a video that one of my pack mates took the last time we went to play volleyball together...ah! I do!”

He turned up the volume on the side of the device and turned it so both he and his companion could see it.

She fixated her eyes on the screen in curiosity as the camera angle zoomed in on the group that appeared to be Asahi’s team. He was standing in the front, next to a towering blonde, a bald guy, a rather short orange haired man, and they were also accompanied by a black haired man who looked younger than Asahi, and a much, _much_ shorter man with a bright grin on his face. 

He jumped up and slapped a double high five with the short orange haired one.  
“Yeah, Shouyou!” He cheered before he spun around and put his hands up in the bald mans direction.

“Yeah bro! You killed that spike!”

“Nice receive, Yuu!” 

From offscreen, a shout came, apparently from the other end of the court.

“Are you gonna play us or celebrate the one point you just won!?” 

“Yeah, yeah! We’ll kick your asses! Battle of the Garbage Dump, the crows will be victorious!” The shortest of the group shouted, bouncing once more. 

His spiky hair had a dyed bit to the front, and the rest was of a dark brown.

“Calm down, Yuu. It’s just for fun.” Asahi exclaimed.

The short one clapped his hands.

“It’s no fun if you don’t take it seriously! Let’s go!” He shouted, throwing his hands up for high fives. 

Asahi gingerly gave him just that, and it was now that the video cut off.

Naomi seemed confused.  
“I thought your mate was in the video? Was he in the background somewhere?” She asked, her eyes flicking through the screen, picking apart faces.

“He is, he’s that one.” Asahi pointed to Noya onscreen.

“Really!?” Naomi shouted.

Asahi shrugged, looking a bit sheepish.

“Yes, really. That’s Yuu, he’s my mate, a year younger than me.” 

“He’s so crazy, though! Is he always like that?” She asked.

Asahi bit his tongue. “Not really, but he is always really hyper. He has energy all the time, never seems to get tired.”

“He’s so adorable, bouncing around everywhere. Seems like someone who would boost up your wimpy-ness a little bit, huh?” Naomi pondered.

Asahi, yet again, felt insulted. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

He received a pat on the shoulder instead of a reply.

“Nothing, nothing. Forget about it! I’m happy you’ve got someone! I’ve got to meet him sometime!”

Asahi watched her go and then flicked through his phone to the only thing he trusted to ask questions at the moment.

 

**_Chat: Alpha’s only (Except one Semi Eita)_ **

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** Do you guys think I’m wimpy?

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Well no offense Asahi-san, but...yes.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** Tsukki!

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** No way, Asahi-san! You’re cool! Super nice!

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Did someone compare you to a delinquent again today?

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** an intern almost dropped her bag when she saw me.

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** What!? You’re so super nice though!

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** Don’t listen to them! You’re great! 

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** Thanks guys.

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** Except for you, Kei.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Just being honest.

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** You’re knife Asahi-san!

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** I do not think that Asahi is made of stainless steel.

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Autocorrect! I meant nice!

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** I can tell Tsukki is snickering.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Are your Tsukki senses tingling?

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Because that’s not weird at all.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Don’t worry about stuff like that, Asahi. It’s all just relative. You wouldn’t get looked at like that in other lines of work.

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** I guess you’re right.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** But he got looked at like that in high school.

 

**_Shimizu K. has removed Tsukishima K. from the chat._ **

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** Tsukki, no!

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** He deserved that. 

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** Don’t listen to him. I strongly agree that you are a very kind man who is still able to be strong when he needs to be. Being soft hearted doesn’t make you wimpy in the slightest.

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Kiyoko-san is a bit scary!

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** But she’s so beautiful it makes up for it! <3

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Did you guys ever have a thing?

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** No. Kiyoko just blocked him and Yuu out.

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** I was too distracted by Hitoka trying to reach the tie to bring down the net. She looked adorable, you know she's only 4 foot 9!

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** Not to mention she’s an alpha and so are you, Ryuu. Might wanna stop.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Isn’t that like taboo or some shit?

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** It can happen, but not very often. Plus, they are both mated by now. This is a moot point.

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** Well that was an interesting conversation that went completely off the topic we were previously discussing.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Oh yeah! Let’s stop talking about the bald idiot! You’re great, Asahi!

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** Can’t I say Kiyoko is beautiful without being instantly attacked!?

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** Thanks, Kiyoko. And all of you. I should be able to get through the rest of the day with your words in mind.

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** You know we have your back!

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** Thanks, Daichi.

 

**_Azumane A. has gone offline._ **

 

Asahi put his phone into his pocket and went to head back to his office. When he saw that same intern, the next time, he concluded, he’d go over and introduce himself, and offer to help her with the ropes of the job. 

After all, if he acted shady as he looked, then that certainly wouldn’t get him anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! I know it isn't very long and doesn't have any particular point to it, but I really liked this little scene in my head.  
> Also don't bother worrying about OC's I just come up with them on the spot to react to stuff or to ask certain things. Just to give the story a bit more life outside the pack. The only two who will be reoccurring are, of course, Hana-san, the baker, and Reina-san, the designer. That's about it. Anyway! Thanks so much for reading, please leave a comment, and I'll see you next time!


	39. Last Forever {Asanoya}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know why I named this 'Last Forever'? Because I was listening to 'How Does A Moment Last Forever' from Beauty and the Beast on repeat while I was writing it. It's such a good song I love it so much but it makes me want to cry ;-;  
> ...  
> And also write a Haikyuu-verse Beauty and the Beast BUT I HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR THAT RIGHT NOW  
> Please enjoy~

**_That night._ **

 

When Asahi headed to his and Yuu’s shared room, he walked in to see his significant other in bed already. Noya was propped up against the headboard with several pillows and was swiping through his phone.

“Asahi look at this!” Noya insisted, waving his free hand rapidly for his mate to come into arms reach.

Once he was, his wrist was snagged and he was blinded at the screen brightness of the phone that had just been shoved an inch from his face.

“Give me a sec, Yuu!” Asahi insisted, pulling back and then getting into bed himself. Once he’d settled down he was pounced upon by Noya, who gestured for him to look at the screen of his phone.

“One of my clients lost over thirty pounds on the program we provide! It’s turned his entire life around, isn’t it great?” 

Asahi smiled. “You were right, a job like yours helps a lot of people.”

To this, Noya grinned, eyes squinted.

“Yeah! That’s what I want to do! Especially since you took care of things enough to let me do something I love. Thanks for that.” 

His voice leveled out a bit as he clicked the ‘silent’ tab on the side of his phone and set it on the bedside table. 

The alpha felt his heart warm.

“When you’re happy, I’m happy. That’s all I’ve wanted to do for you, you know that.” 

Yuu gave a soft hum.

“Yeah...but still, I feel like saying thanks every once and a while. I know you certainly don’t have as much fun at work as I do.” 

Asahi shrugged. “It’s not like many people are as optimistic as you, you know. You could make a job of watching paint dry fun, one way or another.” 

Noya giggled. “Oh, yeah. ‘Hey, I think this wall is gonna be dry first. I’ll bet ten bucks on it!’ ‘What? This one will totally be dry first?’ ‘No way!’ ‘Way!’” 

He mimicked two different voices as he spoke, before he leaned back and yawned.

“Although, it is a pretty physical job. Most times I get in and do exercises along with my clients. Especially inexperienced ones, so they can copy me. I’m exhausted...are you ready to go to sleep?”

Asahi nodded, then reached over to his side of the bed and switched the lamp off. 

He scooted down to lay flat on the mattress and a moment later he felt Noya forcibly dragging on of his arms over him. Yuu was a major cuddle monster.

_It’s this that makes it worth it._

Asahi thinks. Surely, the job he was less then happy with, the way he’d never had any true ambition, the anxiety he’d felt at pursuing a future. It was all worth it, for how it worked out. Too have his beloved little libero tucked safe and warm against his chest, the normally spiky, now un-gelled hair tickling his chin, in their own soft, comfy bed. 

Not to mention the friends he was surrounded by, the fact that his house wasn’t just his and Yuu’s, which, while at sometimes was a hassle, more often than not was a blessing in disguise. Loud, annoying, overbearing, easily angered, energetic, and wild as they were, they were _there_. 

Always there, at any time of day, and always ready to come running to lend aid, or to receive it. This was a detail that often slipped the minds of him and his friends. Snug and comfortable in bed as they were now, however, it was easy to slip into his mind.  
Asahi was one that left his philosophizing for night, when he had the time to ponder such things that were far from his mind during the madness of the sunlit hours.

“You know...” He began slowly.

Noya gave a hum to show he was listening.

“...today, one of the women who I work with told me I’d never get a mate with my attitude. Apparently your scent wasn’t very strong.”

Nishinoya went rigid.  
“What?” He seemed extremely unhappy with this.

Asahi gave a nervous chuckle. He hadn’t considered the implications of telling his mate this. 

Yuu then suddenly dragged himself up and practically attacked Asahi’s scent glands, at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, all the while giving off an excess of his own scent. He started using the excess he was giving off to rub off onto the alpha. It was an omegas own way of being possessive over their mates. After all, while alphas were more forward with wanting to steal omegas, it was still an epidemic for omegas to try and seduce alphas into severing their mating bonds.

However, this got considerably harder once the alpha was covered in another omegas scent. It became, while not exactly repulsive, just repelling. Something omegian instinct insisted you stay well away from was an alpha or beta covered by another omegas scent. 

“Y-Yuu!” 

The rest of the night before bed was spent with Yuu aggressively scent marking him, which caused Asahi to be compelled to do the same.

When they were finally finished, and it seemed Noya was satisfied, the shorter man planted himself comfortably against Asahi’s chest once more and muttered.  
“That’ll show’em.” 

Before almost instantly starting to drift off. 

Asahi smiled softly and settled himself again, chin nestled in his omegas hair. 

“Good night. I love you.” He whispered.

“Love you too.” 

It was barely audible between the sleepy vocal and the fact Yuu was burying his face in his alphas chest.

Still, it managed to make the former ace’s heart flutter, just like it always did, and always would.

 

**_The next day at lunch._ **

 

When Naomi sat herself down at the table next to her coworker, she raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Lord, what were you two up to last night?” She asked, looking slightly impressed.

Asahi blushed up to his ears.

“It’s your fault for saying you couldn’t smell his scent on me! When I told him that he attacked me! Even this morning before I left he climbed onto a barstool and jumped onto my back!” 

Asahi planted his hand into his forehead.  
“He could have broken his neck!” 

Naomi chortled. “Well, I guess you won’t have any issues with people thinking you aren’t mated anymore, huh?”

Asahi gave her a dirty look. “I suppose I have you to thank.”

Naomi laughed again. “Is it such a bad thing?”  
The male alpha stilled for a moment.

“Is it?” He mumbled, before remembering the simple three word phrase that he and his mate exchanged every morning and night, and at random times between when the moment arose.

He shook his head, his neatly tied up bun of hair bobbing with the motion.

“No. It’s not a bad thing at all.”

_It’s the greatest thing I could ask for. More than I could ask for, and something I hope will last the rest of my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was pretty short, but I wanted to end it there, and I was happy with how it worked out. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and a kudos if you could that would be great! Thanks again~


	40. Without a Kiss {EnnoTana}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives at EnnoTana with suitcases and starbucks*   
> Let's see what should I do here…I mean Asanoya got fluff, and KageHina got fluff…hmmm…OH I KNOW  
> LET'S GIVE CHIKARA A BAD TIME   
> HERE WE GO

_**Dinnertime.** _

_Something feels off..._

Chikara really did deserve a gold medal. 

Here he was, considering his own personal issues while in the middle of what could very well be a war zone.

“RYUU, TOBIO, YUU, LEV STOP RUSHING WITH YOUR FOOD! YOU TOO SHOUYOU! TETSU DON’T YOU DARE SLIP AN ICE CUBE DOWN WAKATOSHI’S SHIRT! KOUTAROU STOP COMMUNICATING WITH OWL NOISES NO ONE KNOWS WHAT YOU’RE SAYING! KENMA NO PHONES AT THE TABLE! MAKKI, MATTSUN, STOP BEING SO SUGGESTIVE WITH HITOKA RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!”

Suga screeched, eye twitching from where he sat at the right to the head of the table.

Daichi was seated at the head, and for the most part Asahi would be at the opposite ends head. Then you had everyone in between with hunched shoulders for the towering former middle blockers and frustrated former libero’s, and, well, Hinata, struggling to reach their desired dinner items that were spread across the entire table with their annoying shorter arms.

Ever eat dinner with twenty six former athletes who all general eat way more than necessary at the same table?

Chikara has.

In fact, he’s been doing it every night for the past year.

The fact that bits of food were flying within inches of his face and the roaring tide of voices was swelling up and down with the occasional call of Daichi to quiet down before they get kicked out by the neighbors, wasn’t what was bothering him.

The thing bothering him was the behavior of the one siting beside him. 

Ryuu had been acting differently for the last few days, and while at first it didn’t bother him, it was starting to put the omega on edge. 

Before any thoughts of what Ryuu was doing that made his mate uncomfortable, you have to be somewhat informed on what he normally does, and what has done every day since their third year in high school up until a week ago.

The first thing was that he would also pile more food then could possible be stomached onto his omegas plate, insisting that Ennoshita never ate enough.

_Just because I’m the only person in this pack that eats normal portions doesn’t mean I’m starving myself!_

Chikara thought irritably as he stabbed a broccoli portion with his chopstick.

Continuing on, though. 

Another thing constantly done by Ryuu was that he was extremely clingy. There was nothing he loved more than being wrapped up with his omega. 

Ennoshita _thought_ he hated it. 

He really _thought_ he did. 

After all, Ryuu was constantly jumping onto his back and grabbing his arm and throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

Chikara wasn’t much for public displays of affection, but his mate sure was. He was lucky if he could go a day without receiving a kiss on the cheek, a hand threading fingers into his own, or an arm looping their elbows to interlock.

The third thing he did constantly was fawn over Kiyoko and Hitoka. Then again, everyone in the pack fawned over Kiyoko and Hitoka to some degree. Ryuu just took it to the next level. 

Now, it wasn’t that Chikara was jealous. 

No, he certainly was not.

He had always known he wasn’t gorgeous as Kiyoko, which was an unfair comparison since the woman was an alpha. 

He had also always known that Hitoka had him beat in omegian factor, but she was just plain sweet hearted. 

He was the one everyone nicknamed ‘secretly deadly so he couldn’t be blamed for that. 

Still, he wasn’t jealous of Ryuu constantly showering the two with compliments. He’d been expecting this even before Ryuu had asked to court him.

In the sloppiest, most ridiculous way possible, but it was Ryuu. He’d been expecting that.

It was _Ryuu_. 

What more could he expect?

He wasn’t jealous.

It was just to be expected. 

Now, let’s get onto why all these things were necessary to bring up before talking about what was actually making him uncomfortable.

It was the fact that Ryuu had stopped doing these things.

Well, he hadn’t stopped complimenting the girls, but it had thinned down. 

As for the PDA and the cuddling, and the strange need to take care of all of his nutritional needs, Ryuu had stopped these completely.

For the first day or two, Chikara had simply assumed that his mate had just been holding back a bit before laying it on twice as thick. This had certainly occurred before. 

However, they were now gaining on a week and Chikara couldn’t even remember the last time they’d kissed.

It was starting to scare him.

He shook his head, he’d been spacing out.

Dark eyes flicked to the side, already expecting Tanaka to have been staring at him. Expecting to be listened to on his latest tirade.

When he did, he saw Ryuu was, instead, rapidly conversing with Noya in an extremely loud volume, who sat across from him. 

Chikara was glad everyone was too busy making bets on when Daichi would snap and yell at everyone to shut up and eat their food.

They didn’t notice the way he’d visibly wilted.

 

**_The next day._ **

 

When he got back from work, Ennoshita’s first move was to check the clock.

Kenma and Tadashi binge watching some netflix original anime in the living room. Chikara walked in just as the main characters friend got ran through by a spear.

By another one of the main characters friends. 

He didn’t even die, he just started laughing, and then yelled at the floating guy who’d just _impaled_ him to actually try to kill him.

_Weird show..._

He thought, shaking his head as he moved towards the hallway. 

The raven haired man gave a passing wave to the couple before escaping to the safety of his bedroom. 

Ryuu wouldn’t be home for another two hours, so it was about as good a time as any to call for some help with his inner crisis.

He took out his phone and flopped onto his back on the bed as he put it to his ear.

“Answer, answer, answer, answer, answer, answer...” He begged over and over again.

“Answered.” Came a voice from the other end of the line.

“Hisashi!” Chikara borderline shouted.

There was a pause before a sigh crackled from the phone.

“I already feel like I should be mentally preparing for some rant.”

Ennoshita groaned.  
“This isn’t funny, I need someone to talk to that I don’t live with.”

Hisashi at the other end snickered. “Guess you’re lucky me and Narita didn’t join when you guys offered.” 

Chikara frowned as he dragged a pillow underneath his chin.

“I mean it would be even better if were here but I guess worst comes to worst I can catch a train to Miyagi.” 

Hisashi hummed. “We’ll be here to welcome you home with open arms and lots of horrible second years stories!”

“Yeah, how about no.” Chikara snapped.

Hisashi spoke again.

“Alright, let’s here it.”

Chikara sighed.

“I don’t know what to do...it’s just like...I’m having this problem and it’s about Ryuu.”

Hisashi groaned. “Is he obsessing over Kiyoko-san and Hitoka-chan again? I’ll catch a train and get Nari to beat his ass. Be there in a few hours.” 

“It’s not that!” Ennoshita cried.

“Then what is it? That’s normally what causes an issue.” Hisashi pointed out.

“True, but not this time. In fact, he’s stopped doing that so much anymore...he still does it, just not as much.” 

Hisashi seemed to be concerned by this.

“Ok, then what is the problem? If anything I’d think that would make your relationship better.”

Chikara hesitated.

“It’s just, well...you know how he’s normally super clingy? Like, he loves to jump on me and hold hands and all that. I used to yell at him for it all the time.”  
Hisashi gave an affirmative hum.  
“Sure do.” 

Chikara felt dread pool in his stomach.

“I don’t think he’s kissed me even once this entire week.” 

“What!?” Hisashi shouted from his home in Miyagi.

“That’s why I’m worried! I don’t know what to do!” 

Hisashi hesitated. “Well...I mean...”

“What?” Chikara demanded. 

“It’s just...there is one reason why he’d be distancing himself from you, but that couldn’t possibly be true.” Hisashi finished, seeming uncomfortable.

“What? What is it? Tell me!” Ennoshita hissed.

Hisashi swallowed. “Well, I do know that when an alpha wants to severe a bond, they’ll start pushing their omega away that way they can disappear easier after they cut the connection.”

Chikara felt cold all the way down to his bones.

“...huh?” 

Hisashi panicked. “Not that that’s what Ryuu’s doing! I’m sure he’s just pulling some clueless idiocy, just like he always does! Just talk to him about it, Chikara, I’m sure it’ll work out! There’s no way Ryuu would ever leave you, much less like that!” He attempted to reassure.

Chikara gave a forced reply.  
“Y-Yeah...right...I’m sure...thanks Hisashi...I’ll call you later...” 

His high school friend sounded regretful to have divulged this information as he said his goodbyes, but that didn’t register with Ennoshita at the moment.

He hung up his phone and dropped it numbly to the sheets, it pillowed up in the duvet. 

For the rest of the night the thought hung over him like a dark cloud, to the point that Suga even came to him after dinner. He was in the back hallway, at the wall of windows to the back of the two hallways that had the bedrooms off either end.

“Chikara, are you ok? You’ve been really quiet all night.” The head omega asked, looking worried.

Ennoshita mustered a smile. 

“I’m fine, I just have something on my mind.” He said.

Suga frowned. “Want to talk about it?” 

Chikara waved his hand nonchalantly.

“No, no, I’m good. It’s nothing seriously.”

_It’s something that could make my entire life fall apart._

Suga cocked his head to the side.

“You just look...upset. Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Ennoshita nodded. “I’m absolutely fine. I’m sure my brain will sort itself out by tomorrow morning.”

He insisted.

That night he switched off the lights and laid down to sleep before Tanaka had even come in. Granted, it only took a few more minutes before the shave headed alpha entered. 

He quieted his footsteps as he entered, and Chikara felt stiff as he waited for Ryuu to join him. 

The blankets to the side of the bed lifted and the weight of a second body settled down. 

_Go on._

The omega urged as he lay still with his back to his mate.

_Try and drag me into your blanket burrito even though you know I hate sleeping when it’s too hot. Put your arm over me, hold me, kiss the back of my neck._

He felt heat welling up behind his eyes.

_Not since we moved in together have you ever skipped even a single night trying to cuddle with me until a week ago._

He crushed his eyes shut, knowing Ryuu would be able to scent it in the air if he let any tears actually fall. 

The burning in his eyes was a nice distraction from the fact that Tanaka still hadn’t even moved.

_Why..._

The former second year could feel his heartbeat in every inch of his body, in the silence and the dark as the warmth radiating from his mates body sank into the mattress and crept toward him.

He normally hated it, he couldn’t stand sleeping when it was too warm. 

Now he’d give anything to be wrapped up in it, he wanted Ryuu to do the same thing he’d done every night for years. 

_...am I not good enough anymore?_

And so he went another night without so much as a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angst-ness my old friend…  
> The fluff is dead and gone again…  
> …  
> I mean I've been doing so much fluff it's tooth rotting I gotta crush your hearts at some point! So, what does everyone thing Tanaka is doing? Is he actually doing what Hisashi thinks he's doing? Hmmm? :) I'm not telling.   
> Anywho, thanks for reading, please leave a comment with your answers to the questions above and I'll see you all next time! Thanks as always for supporting One Pack!


	41. I tried to be good enough {EnnoTana}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, back with some EnnoTana for the One Pack universe! This is gonna be interesting! Please enjoy!

_**The next day.** _

Chikara didn’t get enough sleep, he barely managed any at all.

Thoughts of what his mate was up to was all that filled his mind. It was sinking down into his very _omega_ heart. 

Clearly, omegas were supposed to make their alphas happy and do everything in their power to make sure of such a thing. They were suppose to give their hearts, their bodies, their very free will to their alphas, if only to make them happy. In return an alpha protected an omega from any harm, but also got the satisfaction of having a mate that they owned and could treat in any way they deemed fit. It was a law of nature, something granted to them without question.

That was the old school way of thinking, at least. 

Over the last fifty years, omegas had pushed back against complete domination from the other two genders that had been over them for centuries. It gained them better protection under the law, the sight by others as equals, co-ed teams for men and women, not for omegas, betas, and alphas.

Alphas had all the control, still. It was beyond Chikara to escape the bond he’d given himself over too. Up until the day he mated he was able to get rid of Ryuu anytime, but now that they were, there was nothing law nor medicine could do. 

If Ryuu wanted to keep the bond, Chikara kept it grounded with the scar upon his neck, like he’d volunteered his body to do. If Chikara wanted to keep the bond, but Ryuu wanted it gone, then it would be severed. The omega could beg all he wanted, but the alpha could still take it away in a heartbeat, just a single, clear, concise thought. Leaving the raven haired male behind to hold a mark for the rest of his life that proved he hadn’t been good enough for somebody to want him.

That was just the way nature had set it up.

It was driving Ennoshita up the wall.

Half of him was wishing that if Ryuu wanted to cut away, that he’d do it already, but the other half of him was willing to live in this agonizing state for years. He was scared of being left alone. Chikara had always thought he was rather plain, and most of time people said he looked sleepy and disinterested. 

It hadn’t really been until their courtship had already started that the omega had realized just how much better life could be if he had an alpha worrying over him.

Though more often, it was the raven who was doing the worrying.

It wasn’t as though they didn’t talk now, or at all during this past week, in fact, Ryuu was still as chatty as ever. It was just as though he was suddenly trying to keep a radius from his mate, and he seemed to be totally at home with it.

He was sleepwalking through his job when his phone started ringing.

“Hello?” He said, rubbing one eye in an attempt to get himself up.

“Hey, Chikara!” 

He nearly dropped the phone. 

It was Ryuu. 

Why was his alpha calling him?

“O-Oh...Ryuu? Why are you calling me?”

The alpha on the other end hesitated.

“I dunno, I just finished my morning shift and was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch at that place you said you wanted to try, near your place?”

Chikara stilled.

_Oh god...if he breaks up with me he’d want to do in public because he knows I wouldn’t want to cause a scene...oh god..._

“S-Sure...I guess. Meet you there?”

“Awesome! I’ll be there soon!”

Chikara pulled his phone away as the dial tone sounded. His heart was beating rapidly in his ears as his mind reeled.

_Is this really it? Am I really about to get abandoned by the person I trusted with my own free will?_

Swallowing thickly, he made his way out towards the restaurant. 

When he arrived, Ryuu was waiting outside. 

He came up and a small blossom of hope came with the fact that Tanaka was moving towards him.

_Maybe he’s finally going to stop this?_

It was not to be as Ryuu stopped short and gave a cheery wave instead.

“Hey! It’s not to crowded, so I figured I’d wait outside.”

Ennoshita bit down so hard on his tongue he tasted blood but kept up appearances.  
After all, he _hated_ public scenes.

They went into the quaint little place and settled down at a corner table.

For a while things were so oddly normal it was actually kind of surreal. 

They talked about work, about their pack mates, about the volleyball match that had been on TV last night. 

All of that. 

Except not a single touch was exchanged.

On the outside, he looked slightly bored, but properly engaged in the conversation. Smiling occasionally and nodding along, giving his own opinion. 

Like he always would.

On the inside he was crumbling.

_Where is it? When are you going to say it?_

He desperately searched the face of the alpha who was absolutely tearing him apart. 

_Why can’t you just admit it already? Just say that’s why you’ve been keeping your distance?_

He smiled softly at an animated punch line to a story given by Ryuu.

_Just crush me already. Finish me off._

Tanaka lifted his head when a call of a number came up.

“Oh, that’s the one before our order. I’ll go get in line for it. Be right back!”

He stood up and went, disappearing behind the wall divider.

The second he was gone, the poor omega at the corner table dropped his head into his folded arms.

_I can’t take this anymore...I gotta talk to him about it...one way or another this is going to hurt._

He lifted his head up as he buried his hand in his straight, flat black hair.

_So plain. So unoriginal._

He thought.

From the corner of his eye, he saw someone approaching his table, and looked up warily when an extremely attractive redheaded she-alpha made her way over.

Ennoshita got the sense was wasn’t about the ask if the table next to theirs was taken.

“Hey.” She said, sitting down in the chair across from him as if it was her he’d been waiting on.

She propped her head up on the back of her hand with a dangerous glint in her eye and a serene smile.

“Are you here by yourself?” 

She asked. 

Chikara leaned back, feeling supremely uncomfortable. He’d never had anyone have such a forward interest in him.  
“I...am...actually here with...someone.” He finished.

It had to be the fault of his current mental state that he didn’t say ‘my alpha’ instead. This girl was clearly not going to do anything physically violent or forceful. She was just a dangerous flirt.

Just like Ryuu used to be.

Except she had a lot more tact than just shouting ‘you’re pretty!’ in front of a gym.

“Really? Did they leave you all by your _lonesome_?” She pressed, scooting the chair forward and leaning in.

“No, they just went to go our food, I’d really appreciate it if you’d leave me alone.”  
He said, voice still slightly shaky as he moved further backwards as a response to her approach.

By now any sane mated omega would have struck a casual pose that would put their bond mark on display. Deterring any flirty alphas who didn’t have the determination to take what they wanted be it claimed or not.

Of course, Chikara was still caught up himself with if Ryuu would even bother defending him, what with where he was so convinced their conversation was going.

That is, until two plates with the food they’d ordered slammed onto the table with so much force Chikara was amazed they hadn’t cracked.

The next thing he knew Ryuu was next to him, and had pulled the still seated omega against his side.

Every single nerve ending in Chikara’s mind exploded as the scent of his alpha leapt up and curled around him. Anger and defensiveness sprung from the bond he’d been so sure was able to be snipped in two.

_He’s...possessive of me?_

That didn’t make sense. Tanaka was about to leave, about to sever their bond, so why was this arm so firm around his shoulders?

“Ryuu!” He winced at how he practically squeaked this at the appearance of his mate.

The bald man gave a small, drawn out hum before he spoke.

“He’s already eating with me, since I’m _his_ _alpha_ and what not.”

He leaned his head to the side with an air of madness.

“So how about you just go buy yourself a cookie and _beat it_ , huh?” 

The girl didn’t seem phased. If anything, she was exasperated. 

“Damn.” She sighed, looking over Chikara again.

“And he’s pretty cute too. Oh well.” She stood up and put her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

“I couldn’t scent anyone on him, so I struck up a conversation. Sorry.” She said, then she smiled at Chikara.

“Nice talking to you.” 

She left the restaurant without even buying anything to eat.

Tanaka let out an annoyed huff before he let go of his mate and dropped into the seat across from him that had been previously occupied by the woman.  
“Sure, you’re cute, but that doesn’t mean she can aggressively flirt with you. You’re _mine_ , nothings changing that.”  
He muttered as he began picking at his food, stabbing a lettuce leaf with way more force that necessary.

Chikara stared at him with absolutely no clue what to say or do.

_You’re mine. Nothings changing that._

The words cycled around his head over and over like a broken record. The harsh gritty tone they’d been spoken in, the beastly temper that had flared in his defense.

Chikara stood up and seized Tanaka by the wrist.

“W-What? Wait! I’m still hungry!” 

He wailed as he was all by dragged out the restaurant.

Chikara hauled him into the thin, clean alleyway beside the restaurant. The outdoor seating was even here, but nobody was currently sitting there.

He spun on Ryuu once they were here. No more worrying about public scenes, there was no one around to see them.

“What was that!?” He demanded.

Tanaka frowned. “What? I scared her off, isn’t that what you would have wanted me to do?”

Chikara groaned and planted a hand to his head.

“No! Yes! Yes! I mean, yes! I wanted her to leave! Yes! I wanted you to make her leave!”

Ryuu crossed his arms. “Then where’s the problem? C’mon, let’s go back before they throw our food out.” He said, trying to be soothing.

He reached out as if to take his mates hand, before he made it into an awkward swing of the hand to put it into his pants pocket.

“That! That’s the problem!” Chikara shouted.

Tanaka put his hands put at shoulder height.  
“What!?” He yelped.

“You haven’t wanted to touch me all week! I was having an internal crisis about it! After the first few days I called Hisashi and asked him, and he said that you...that you might...”

The first tear slipped down without a struggle, and figuring it was out of the bag anyway, Chikara didn’t fight the rest. They came hard and fast, cutting streams down his cheeks.

Ryuu looked shell shocked. “Chikara...?”  
The omega stumbled backwards and sat down heavily onto the ground, ashamed to have started getting this emotional in what was still a public space.

He should have saved it for home, but he just couldn’t take it any longer. 

“...he said alphas only act like that when they’re about to _leave_.” 

Ryuu stilled for a moment.

“Leave?” He repeated, seeming certain he’d misheard.

“...I was so scared...” Chikara mumbled, pulling his knees up and burying his face in the fabric of his jeans.

“...I was trying to figure out why you’d stopped, and why now of all times, and I figured that you’d finally gotten bored of me. I’m not as beautiful or adorable or omegian as Hitoka is...I always knew since high school all you wanted was a cute little omega girl as a mate. That’s why I didn’t understand why you courted me at all.” 

His breath faltered.  
“I felt so much love and trust for you...I wanted to make you happy...anyway I could...and for a while everything was ok. I thought it was ok. Then this started happening...I’m sorry.”

He clenched so tightly at the sides of his legs that he could feel his fingernails digging into them even through his pants.

“I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you. I tried really hard to be.” 

Silence hung over the for a moment, and Chikara waited for it. He waited do be denounced, to be rejected, for Tanaka to finally end this suffering that had been stealing his sleep for the past week.

There was a soft thud from somewhere in front of him. He didn’t really register it was Ryuu falling onto his knees before he felt his shoulders being forced back.

What his misty eyes saw, through swimming tears, was the distraught former spikers face.

He was then pulled forward, rocking from his heels onto his knees. The collision of his kneecaps with the concrete stung, but it was all but nonexistent compared to the arms wrapping around him.

He vaguely registered a hand carding through his hair towards the back of his head, but the words spoken took the forefront of his mind.

“You’re far prettier and cuter and more perfect than Hitoka-chan, no, than _any_ other omega in the world. To me, at least. You always have been.”

“B-But then...then why did you stop?” 

Tanaka hesitated.   
“I was starting to think all your yelling when I would hug you, or jump on you, or touch you, had more purpose behind it than I used to think. I asked Noya about it, and he said he only ever yells about stuff like that when he wants some personal space. Then I thought ‘oh, he’s been yelling about this for a long time’ so I tried my best to give you some space because I thought that’s what you wanted.”

_What a classic._

Chikara thought bitterly. All this pain and false heartbreak could have been avoided if he’d simply been better with his own words and feelings. 

“I’m sorry...” He repeated.  
“You don’t have to be!” Ryuu insisted.

“If you want me to give you space, just say so, and if you want me to be close, than just say the word. If you just want to be good enough for me, then I feel the exact same way about you. I just thought about how you always make fun of me being ‘insensitive’ and I started to think that maybe you were being serious. I just wanted you to be happy. That’s all I ever wanted.”

Chikara feebly grasped at the one of the arms around him, his other hand having been pinned flat against his alphas chest.

“I like it when you’re close, and when you make things like holding hands and kissing happen all the time. I’m too shy to try and do something like that, no matter what I can’t convince myself.”  
Tanaka gave a small snicker.

_Is that a bit of a tightness to his throat?_

Ennoshita thought as he listened to his former classmates words.

“Kissing your committed mate hello? Holding hands with your alpha? So scandalous, Chikara.” 

“Shut up!” The omega buried his face against Tanaka’s shirt.

The alpha rubbed circles against his back for a few moments until he gave a small unhappy frown.

“What’s wrong?” Ennoshita asked, pulling back to look Tanaka in the eye.

He looked extremely disgruntled.  
“I just realized they probably threw our food out by now...and I’m still hungry.”

Chikara stared at him blankly.

Ryuu gave a sheepish shrug.  
“Too soon?”

At this, the raven haired omega just his his face in the mans shirt again to hide his giggles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. I wanted to end it on a humorous note, and I think I'll do a little bit more with them after this scene right here, let me know if you want to see anything else with this pairing before I move on! Thanks so much for reading!


	42. Always for you {EnnoTana}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fluffy finish to EnnoTana that you all requested! :D This was fun to write, I especially enjoyed giving a peek into the pack's daily functions, especially how everyones nightly routines mesh together! I hope you enjoy!

 

**_That night._ **

 

Tanaka gave a massive yawn as he shuffled down the hallway towards his bedroom. He sidestepped Kenjirou, who was wearing his headphones and jamming out too something. It must have been pretty good, because he had his eyes closed, angular bangs bouncing and whipping about from where they hung in wet strands on his forehead.

_He must have just had his turn in the shower._

Tanaka noted dully.

When he approached his and Chikara’s room he heard his mates voice rising from within.

“..scared the shit out of me I swear to god, Hisashi, I’m never calling you for advice again!”

Ryuu snorted against his fist. 

It sounded to him like his omega was taking out his frustration on his best friend who had stayed behind in Miyagi with his own alpha. 

_Poor Hisashi...and he was only trying to help..._

Tanaka thought, finding this absolutely hysterical.

“...you said you were sure it was some of Ryuu’s idiocy? Than why would you even bring up that he might leave!? Being honest? Ugh, yes, I do want you to be honest...god dammit, ok. Yeah, I know. _I know._ Sorry, I’ve just had a long week.”

Tanaka felt a stab of guilt at the earnestly worn out tone to his beloveds voice. 

_And it’s all my fault..._

He considered as he heard the raven within the room give his goodbyes to the former second year on the phone and hang up.

He then heard a groan and a flop, and a moment later the light coming from underneath the crack in the door went out.

Ryuu didn’t want to be caught eavesdropping, so he turned and wandered his way back into the kitchen, he could meander around with the remaining few still awake until he was sure Chikara wouldn’t suspect him.

He came in just in time to see Lev saying goodnight to Kageyama and Hinata, unable to wave because he was carrying his mate. Morisuke had fallen asleep on the couch, and everyone knew it was hell to even attempt waking him up once he was really out. Shouyou himself was wobbling on his own two feet, and Tobio was quick to guide him towards the hallway where their bedroom was.

“Good night, Ryuu-san.” He waved as they went by. Shouyou gave a sleepy.

“Night, night.” As he stifled a yawn. The fond look that overcame Kageyama’s face had Suga silently squealing.

Daichi rolled his eyes in an equally fond manner from where he sat next to his mate.

Takahiro and Issei were on the couch, the thick browed on the duo having fallen asleep with his head in his omegas lap.

Makki was carding his fingers through the short dark brown spikes as he scrolled through his phone. 

Kenma was lying on his back on the floor playing with his PSP. That is, until Tadashi appeared in the hallway with his toothbrush in his mouth.

He removed it and called. “Kenma, you should come to bed. You have work tomorrow, early!” 

The bottle blonde gave a soft hum.

“...five more minutes...” He said, still focused on his game device. 

Yamaguchi sighed. “You said that twenty minutes ago, come on, you know you’ll be cranky when you get up tomorrow if not!”

Kenma gave him the best, most angriest, poutiest kitten expression he could muster while glaring at him upside-down from the carpet, before he rolled over and stood up.

He gave a minute wave to his pack mates as he walked towards the hallway, bypassing his mate while still not putting his device down or shutting it off.

Tadashi looked a bit exasperated as he followed long behind him.

Kuroo was watching something on his laptop, one earbud in.

This was because he was sharing the other one with his alpha, who had an arm around his shoulders. 

Noya appeared from the back with his hair flat from the water of his recent shower. He opened the fridge, collected a bottle of water, and walked over to his best friend.

“Yo, bro, how’s Chikara? Didn’t you guys have a rough week?” He asked as he cracked the bottle open.

Tanaka sighed, throwing his arms up.

“Bro, listen to this! Apparently I took it all wrong! He loves it when I coddle him and touch him all the time, he’s just to shy to admit it, or to initiate it himself.”

Noya gave a bark of sarcastic laughter.

“That’s a classic, my bro!” He snickered.

Ryuu gave his a dirty look. “Hey, your advice was no good, so don’t be laughing!”

Noya threw his free hand up. “I didn’t give you advice, I gave you my opinion! You asked me why I would ever act like that, and I told you! It’s your fault you applied how I would feel to Chikara! Him and I are like polar opposites!”

Tanaka gave a nod. “No, you and Asahi are the polar opposites.”

Yuu grinned. “That’s true! Even our birthdays are exact anti's of each other, isn't that weird? But that doesn’t mean we can’t be happy!” He said.

He then spun around and shouted.

“See you all tomorrow!” 

As he strode towards the hallway.

Various replies of ‘night’ or ‘good night’ or ‘night, Noya’ filled the silence before it came back around once more. 

These were the quiet nights of the pack house, once all of the residents ran out of energy and most had gone to bed. It was a comfy, almost stiflingly cozy scene. With the plushy armchairs and throw blankets, and everyone with their night masks, with pajamas and fuzzy slippers on. 

It felt very...homey.

_Which makes sense._

The shaved headed man thought as he gave his own good nights and then made for his own room, figuring he’d have killed enough time by now.

_After all...this is home._

He opened the door to his room as slowly as he could, and as he walked in, he hushed his footsteps. Even when he knew his mate wasn’t asleep yet, he still wanted to make sure he didn’t make an excess of noise while it was dark. It was something of a consideration to him.

Once he’d put all his things away he threw back the blankets on his side of the bed and rolled in. 

For a moment while he pulled the covers back over, all was silent and still.

From barely a few feet away, he could practically feel Chikara tensing up.

_That last bit of fear still hasn’t gone away...that rejection...I can’t imagine him demanding me to sever our bond, so it must be even worse for him, since he couldn’t do anything too stop me if I really wanted to._

That fear of rejection had hung over his mate constantly for a week for maybe even longer. Ghosts of it probably haunted him all the time. He’d known since high school Chikara wasn’t exactly proud of his omegian factor. It must have been terrifying, especially as the secondary who was supposed to do nothing but bow their heads.

Ryuu scooted his way across the bed and pulled Chikara against his bare chest. He felt the way the omega started, his body reacting with surprise to the embrace.

“I wanna sleep...too hot...” He heard his omega whine tiredly.

Ryuu grinned in the dark.

_Even after today he’s still not gonna just give in._

“Well I wanna snuggle, you aren’t gonna say no to your alpha, are you?” 

He replied in a light hearted tone.

He heard Chikara let out a purposefully irritated sounding groan.

“I guess not.” He muttered.

Ryuu didn’t miss the way a pair of thin arms threaded around his abdomen, and the press of their bodies just a smidgen closer.

He also didn’t miss the barely audible whisper.

“Thank you.” 

It came, a wispy sound in the pitch black, other than the barely there beams that faded in and out with the passing of cars on the streets so far below.

“Anything for you.” He said proudly.

Chikara gave a soft chuckle.

“You mean it?” 

Ryuu heard the undertone of doubt.

“With all my heart.” He said.

Chikara laughed softly again.

“What have you done with my mate? He’s never this soft spoken, much less so romantic!”

Tanaka gave a disgruntled cry.

“Hey! I can be romantic if I want to!”

“You yelled ‘you’re pretty’ as a way of asking me to court you.”

“That's not exactly what I said, and it was _one time_...” 

“And what about how you just said ‘wanna bond’ when my heat was coming up while staring at the wall like an absolute moron?”

“...ok fine you got me there that _was_ pretty stupid...” Tanaka relented.

The shoulders his arms were wrapped around shook again with mirth.

He felt Chikara nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

“You’ve still got time to make up for it.” He pointed out.

Ryuu pressed his lips against the crown of his omegas head.

He felt the unwinding of tense, uncomfortable muscles against his own as after this whole week, Chikara finally seemed to feel safe again.

“I’ll do my best.” He said, with an air of determination.

“I’m pessimistic at best.” Came Ennoshita’s reply flatly.

Ryuu didn’t respond to that, only gave a soft groan and relented.

Why? 

Well because for the first time in days, a thought had glided across the bond between them, which was now as calm as a crystal lake on the stillest day, with not a single ripple of stress. it was only warm, soft, _serene_.

Chikara probably wasn’t even aware it had passed over. 

_I know you will...you’ll always be your best for me. That’s why I love you._

Ryuu idly drew patterns against his mates back for a few moments before speaking.

“I love you too.”

Chikara was already asleep. 

_He’s such a liar._

The alpha thought as he let his eyes drift shut.

_He always sleeps the best when he’s warm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for EnnoTana! Next up if one of my absolute FAVORITE pairings of all time! They always get lost in the fandom, poor babies D: I'm bringing them into the light for the next few chapters, so please come back to see what happens next time! :D  
> I'd really appreciate any comments, as usual, and thanks so much for reading!


	43. Of twisted ankles and loving she-alphas {KiyoYachi}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll, I've had so much time to write lately now that school is out it's so great! :D  
> Anyway, the pairing I was talking about last time, as you can tell from the chapter, is KiyoYachi, which is my second favorite ship, behind LevYaku, because it right there is OTP material my friends.  
> Anyway, I wanted to write this idea because it really felt like it fit Yachi especially, and I absolutely love being able to whip out some descriptive language for talking about Kiyoko this was just so fun to write! I hope you all enjoy it!

Hitoka worked at a gardening supply store, that also doubled as a flower shop.

It had a nice, white painted shopfront, with the days blooms displayed proudly in skillfully crafted bouquets. She arrived every morning not long after the sun came up. It was a perfect job, just an easy jaunt around the corner to get to the pack building, and Kiyoko’s own place of employment wasn’t far.

Yachi _adored_ her job, planting bulbs, showing possible clients different bouquets, and organizing the back rooms. 

Currently, it was nearing closing time, and she was hurrying with a teetering box filled to overflowing with seed packets towards the storage shelves. Her coworker, a fellow omegian girl by the name of Yui Rio, was following along behind her shoulder length scarlet hair breezing along with a neat side ponytail up to the right side. Hitoka’s own fair blonde hair was tied into pigtails to keep away from her face, secured with star adorned hair clips. The golden stars had become something of her signature. She had them always on her attire in some shape or form, be on tee shirts, in hair pins, printed on scarves or making up her jewelry. 

Along with the interconnected stars that hung around her neck, made of gold, the actual precious metal, on an equally precious chain, that was ever-present. 

It wasn’t the material of the necklace that made it so special to the former first year, however.

What made it so treasured and well loved was who gave it too her. 

Hitoka still couldn’t believe it most days. She’d wake up in bed and would actually think.

_Was that a dream?_

Before she’d feel the warmth radiating from across the bed.

That jaw dropping, heart stopping, absolutely flooring, completely gorgeous alpha upperclassman that had recruited her to be the team manager what felt like only yesterday was her mate. 

Her alpha. 

To love, cherish, and to make happy in any way she could. 

It was a dream, alright.

_A dream come true._

Unfortunately, though, as Hitoka was caught up daydreaming about this subject, as she often did when thoughts of Kiyoko came to mind, she didn’t realize she was wavering a bit to close to the edge of a planter box. 

“Shimizu-chan, watch where you’re going!” Yui exclaimed, throwing her hand out, the other filled with the seed packs that had been falling from the box her ditzy coworker was carrying.

Too late, Hitoka’s sneakered foot came down unevenly on the edge of the planter.

She let out a shriek as she stumbled, the box of seed packets flying up into the air as she fell sideways. Yui gave a try at catching her, and succeeded in saving her from bashing her head on the ground. However, the box came down directly on the same foot Yachi had just twisted.

She let out a cry of pain and tears sprung up into her eyes.

Yui instantly began fussing.

“I told you you need to pay better attention! Here, let me help you.” 

Carefully, the redhead supported the injured omega and helped her to the display of outdoor furniture not to far away. 

Hitoka sank into the comfort of the plushy armchair.

“Put your foot up.” Yui ordered, pointing to the ottoman.

The girl did as told and let out a whimper.

“I wasn’t paying attention, sorry...” 

Yui rolled her eyes. “I noticed.” She grumbled as she reached to remove the blondes sneaker.

“No!” Yachi quickly waved her off.

Her fellow gardener looked confused. “Why not?”

Hitoka tightened the laces of her shoe instead.

“Never take off your shoe when you twist your ankle, if you do it might swell up.” She said, seeming knowledgable.

Yui furrowed her brow.

“How do you know this?” She asked.

Yachi gave a huff, blowing part of her blonde bangs up from the edge of her face.

“I was the manager of my high school volleyball team, all three years of high school. I dealt with lots of twisted ankles and jammed fingers.” 

She sank back into the armchair with a weary sigh.

“I walk here everyday, now how am I supposed to get home?” She whined in frustration. 

As her mind started spinning with possibilities, including walking on her hands, crawling, riding a skateboard on her tummy, and also being rejected from society because she had twisted her ankle on a flower planter of all things and what was she supposed to be worth then oh my god she was such a townsperson B how could she be such a mess what the...

“Shimizu-chan? Shimizu-chan!” Yui waved her hand in front of the omegas face, unable to see the bitty animations twirling about her head.

The former manager shook her head and blinked. “What?” 

The redhead pointed to Yachi’s neck. “You’re mated, right? Can’t you just call your mate to come get you?”

Hitoka almost melted at the thought. “Oh yeah...I can call Kiyo...oh yeah...” She hummed, smiling. 

Yui frowned as she stood up. “You’re a bit off, you know that? I’ll go get your phone.” 

With this the woman walked away towards the back room.

She returned a few moments later with Yachi’s small cross body. “It’s in here, right?”

Hitoka nodded. “Yup! Thank you, Rio-chan!”

She took the purse and unzipped the side. From this pocket she produced her phone and switched it on.

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** Kiyo, I think I need you to come get me on your way home fromm work.

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** Hitoka, have you hurt yourself?

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** I twisted my ankle on a planter box ;-; 

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** I’ve told you to be more careful! I’ll finish early and come there right away, be there in ten minutes. 

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** No, please don’t rush for me! I’m ok!

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** Already leaving the building. On my way.

 

Hitoka let out a soft groan. “She’s leaving work right now, she’s leaving early.”

Yui looked surprised. “Wow, did you tell her you weren’t that badly hurt?”

Yachi nodded. “Of course! But Kiyo just tends to get tunnel vision when she wants to do something. She decided she was coming over here the instant I said I was hurt, and there’s nothing I can do to change it.”

Yui giggled. “What is she like? You’ve never told me much about her. Is she older than you?” 

Hitoka nodded. “Uh-huh. I met her in my first year of high school, when she was a third year. She was wandering around the first years floor looking for people to recruit to be the next volleyball managers once she was gone. I was just so floored by how gorgeous she was that I said yes to her offer before I even realized what she was asking me to do! I’m so glad I did though!”

Hitoka smiled fondly, deeply, from the heart, at these memories. Her racing heart as she following Kiyoko, and met who would be her future pack mates. The camp where she’d seen almost all the rest of them. 

How scary had Ushiwaka been the first time they’d spoken?

How terrifyingly tall had Lev been, towering above her?

How intense had Iwaizumi been, with his harsh, gruff voice?

How off putting had Kenma been, with his shifting glances and curious eyes?

How intimidating had Kuroo been, with his sharp face and snarky voice?

 _A lot_ was the answer to all of these questions, however, the answer to the last one is very different.

How large had her crush for Kiyoko been?

Astronomical. 

Big enough that if it had mass it would have smushed the entire planet flat and snuffed out the solar system. 

Yachi would have kicked her feet if her ankle wasn’t currently throbbing. However, talking of these things that made her so happy was causing her to forget the pain.

“I met all of my future pack mates because of the chance that she picked me out in the hallway. Me, who was such an unassuming little omega, but she still saw me and came up to me, and I was the first person who didn’t turn her down flat! I don’t understand how anyone can turn down Kiyo, though...”

She sighed dreamily. “One time in school, one of my pack mates Ryuu-san even said that if Kiyo said that she was gonna steal all his money, so to follow her, he’d still follow her.”

Yui giggled. “She must be very beautiful, then?” 

Yachi hummed. “Just wait until you see her, Rio-chan. Sometimes I still can’t believe I’m hers.”

Rio smiled. “It’s got to be more than her good looks that make you want to stay, though?”

Hitoka clapped her hands once. “Oh, her looks are just a bonus! She’s so kind, and thoughtful too. She gets frustrated and flustered easily, but no one ever seemed to notice, just because she’s so persistent. Even if she’s angry, she won’t shout or whine, and she won’t give up. Even in college when her classes were so hard and were completely swamping her, she never once complained. She’d admit they were hard, and that she was struggling sometimes, and would even look for help if she needed it, but she never once complained. I always knew she could do it.” 

Hitoka closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the chair. “She’s also very caring. She knows how to take care of people, and does really good at it. Then again, there are three people with nursing degrees in my pack, so she doesn’t really have to do much when someones sick, but she still tries. Oh!”

The blondes head popped up again, pigtails bouncing.

“She’s also a real good cook!” She exclaimed. 

It was just then that there was a jingle from the front area of the shop.

“Hello?” Came a voice, smooth, with a concerned ring.

“Coming!” Yui stood up and hurried through the hanging curtain to the front of the shop.

She nearly stopped dead at the sight.

A woman with jet black hair and porcelain skin, with a single beauty mark on her cheek. She had a pair of thin, silver rimmed glasses with cute pink arms on them that tucked behind her ears along with the strands of her silky raven locks. She had pale gray eyes sharpened by the spectacles on her face. She was wearing a gray, black pinstriped pantsuit. The pants billowed out slightly at the ankles, hiding plain black flats. Her jacket was buttoned three up from the bottom, just coming up to just underneath her bosom. Underneath the jacket she was wearing a dress shirt with a low neckline in a crisp creamy white. She had a black messenger bag over her shoulder, hanging against her slightly jutted out hip.

When her eyes met Rio’s, the poor girl thought she very well might be petrified. 

This she-alpha was perfect, no other way to put it.

Yui forced herself to function. “Hello, ma’am, what can we do for you today?”

The raven haired woman gave a polite, close mouthed smile and then spoke. “My mate texted me, saying she had twisted her ankle, I’m here to help her get home.”

Rio very well short circuited.

She had heard Hitoka’s raving about how beautiful her mate was, but she hadn’t expected the heaps of praise to sound _humble_ in comparison to the real thing. 

“O-Oh, yes! You're Shimizu-san, right? She’s in the back, please come with me.”

Yui gestured for the she-alpha to follow her, and that the former manager did. When they got into the back, Kiyoko’s clipped strides carried her straight pass Rio and to her omegas side.

“Kiyo, hi...” Yachi greeted as Kiyoko gave her a look of fond exasperation. 

“Hitoka, you really must be watching where you’re going more often. Good, you kept your shoe on at least. We’ll take it off and put ice on it immediately once we get home.” She said as she tightened the strap of her messenger to lift it a bit higher, then adjusted the strap so it was against her stomach.

Yachi nodded. “Sorry, I got distracted.”

“As you do quite often.” Shimizu said lovingly as she gave a peck to her mates forehead.

“Let’s go. See if you can put any weight on it.” She said, taking the small girl by the arm and helping her stand on her good foot.

Yachi gingerly put some weight on her other left and instantly pulled it back from the ground.

“Ow!” She squeaked.

Kiyoko didn’t need any further prompting.

She turned around and bent down slightly, this explaining why she had swung her bag to be higher and in front of her.

“I’m not strong enough to carry you bridal all the way back to the building, but a piggyback ride should be no problem.” She said matter of fact-ly.

Hitoka shook her head. “No, I can walk, really, I promise.” 

She made to take a step, but only nearly fell again. Thankfully Yui was directly behind her and looped her arms underneath her fellow omegas armpits.

“No way, silly! Just let her carry you, she’s your alpha, it’s her job to take care of you.”

Yachi’s blush was as red as a fire truck. 

“Ok...” She relented before wrapping her arms around Kiyoko’s neck and jumping onto her back.

Shimizu straightened up and locked her arms firmly underneath each of her mates knees.

“There we go.” She said, then she blinked, her glasses had been knocked askew when she’d straightened up.

She scrunched up her nose in an attempt to get them back in place, which quite frankly looked adorable. When Yachi noticed her struggle, she carefully pushed them back up onto the bridge of her mates nose.

Kiyoko gave a satisfied huff.

“Thank you.” She said as Yui handed Hitoka her small cross body.

“Be careful, ok?” She asked of them as she held the door so they could get out.

“We will be, thank you, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Kiyoko replied, giving another polite smile and a nod.

Yui knew it was still closed off, as the couple made their way up the sidewalk, Hitoka hiding her face in her alphas shoulder in embarrassment at being carried in public, but she didn’t realize just how dazzling Kiyoko was when she _really_ smiled. 

However, Hitoka did. 

And she would forever be grateful for it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this time! I'm gonna do one more chapter of them arriving and have some fussing over adorable little injured Yacchan, and some KiyoYachi fluffles with a bit more of their own background that might pop up! So, please drop a comment and let me know what you think! What's your favorite Haikyuu ship? Which of the ones that haven't been featured yet would you like too see? What would you like to see from them? Let me know down below! Thanks so much for reading!  
> {P.S The OC in this chapter is actually one of my favorite video game character's, anyone know where from?}


	44. One Strange Bird {UshiTen}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! :D Tendou gave me a lil bit of trouble, I've never written him or Ushijima as more than a side character before, so bringing him into the front of the narrative and interpreting his thoughts in a believable way was a little challenging. Hopefully it turned out well! Please enjoy!

 

Satori was a strange bird, and he knew it. 

He knew it and he _owned_ it. 

With looks like his, not to mention towering height compared to your average omega, it wasn’t as though he were trying to stick out. It simply worked that way, he always stuck out. 

So what was the point in trying to shy away from it?

He was weird, yes, he was abnormal, sure, he was atypical, any idiot could tell you that. 

Yet he didn’t care. 

He liked the way he looked, and he was fine with the fact that sometimes people would look at him and say he was a monster. 

It had even gotten him a cool nickname in highschool! What other omega got to be called the Guess Monster, and was feared by all who crossed him on the court? It was all thanks to his height, his looks, his abnormality!

See, so what was there to complain about?

Yes, that’s right, Ushijima Satori was an atypical omega with gangly long arms and an oddly pointed face and quirky not quite scarlet hair that had been on his head since the day he was born. 

He wasn’t normal. 

He knew it.

He was totally fine with it.

At least, most of the time. 

Occasionally, like any not so self respecting omega did, he had his bouts with self confidence and self worth. This had been especially prominent during his early high school years, back when no alpha so much as looked at him. 

Satori was a late bloomer, he’d hit his first heat in his last year of junior high. It had really been a complete, three sided coin flip, his secondary. He was aggressive enough to be an alpha, uncaring enough to be a beta, and graceful enough to be an omega. 

Graceful being the best word anyone could find to use, since words such as ‘meek’ or ‘tentative’ ticked him off.

So when his body started to feel hot and his moods started to swing and his scent started to change, it really wasn’t a big shock, yet it wasn’t entirely expected, that the scent perfuming the air was sweet and sticky like a fresh baked cinnamon bun, coated in glaze.

It just _was_. 

_And boy, did it make life messy._

Tendou was currently drifting his way through his shift at the news office for the city newspaper. He’d wanted to be a journalist since middle school, and had achieved that goal. He wrote happy stories, stories people were actually warmed to read.

_Not the usual headlines such as ‘Train Crash’ or ‘Political BS’ or ‘This Celebrity is a druggie’. Stuff that will make people a bit lighter of heart to go out and face the day. A daily dose of sunshine!_

Tendou hummed as he considered this, a smile bemused across his face. 

He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a white, blue pinstriped dress shirt, sleeves rolled up over his elbows. He’d worn a tie when he’d first started coming to work, but as he got comfortable with his new boss and members of the floor he worked on, he’d pretty much stopped even taking it out in the mornings. 

He’d just finished an outing for an interview with a girl who was collecting money via bake sale to support research for illness, and was pleased that the day was almost over and done.

As he was heading through the cubicle farm to get to his office in the corner, (Note: The boss had given him his very own!) he stopped dead when one of his coworkers, a relatively new, rather short young beta woman, gave a sharp shriek when she exited her cubicle.

He glanced down when he saw all her paperwork drifting to the floor.

“Woopsie~ Did I startle you?” He hummed, tilting backwards slightly with his hands tucked in his pockets.

The beta managed a stiff nod before crouching to pick up her things. 

Tendou made to help but before he even got the chance to take to one knee and pick up anything, she’d scramble everything into a heap, hugged it to her chest, and rushed off.

He frowned and he stared after her.

“What was that all about?” He mumbled, before shrugging. 

“Whatever~” He continued on his way, entering his office shortly thereafter.

Just before he closed the door, the new worker, the woman he’d startled earlier, came by to use the water cooler with a handsome young alpha that Satori probably would have hit on if he didn’t have someone ten times as jaw dropping waiting at home.

“What was with that man earlier? He was freaky, like some sort of monster! Does he really work here?” She whispered to him.

A blow was dealt to a very omega heart this couple didn’t know was eavesdropping.

“Ushijima-san is kind of scary, but he’s very nice once you get to know him. Don’t let his looks fool you, he’s actually an omega.”

“What?” The woman hissed, eyes blown open wide.

“How can someone like that be an omega? He’s so tall!” 

Tendou frowned pointedly. 

_You’d think she’s never seen an omega over six foot before!_

He thought in irritation. Some people just had no sense, not to mention she didn’t bother to notice that she was right in front of the door to the person she was insulting’s office.

The man with her seemed to be at least somewhat invested in defending his senior, to the point where he offered a weak counter argument.

“I’m sure omegas aren’t all short. You’re short for a beta, aren’t you?”

The girl huffed. “Betas aren’t supposed to be anything in particular. Omegas are different, they aren’t supposed to look like _freaks_.” 

The man looked shocked. “Geez, that escalated quickly, calm down.” 

Tendou felt his eye twitch.

_This one damn beta girl is not about to make me relive my horrible_ _pre-Wakatoshi days._

The woman in reply simply shrugged. “I’m just being honest, I can’t be the only one with that opinion, after all.”

Satori let out a deflating sigh, behind the door to his office.

_God dammit._

He thought in irritation. He absolutely couldn’t stand people who were this narrow minded.

Straightening up, he snatched up his already packed handbag and swung the door to his office wide open.

Both the beta woman and the man who’d been defending him by the water cooler literally three feet away jumped.

The woman’s eyes flew wide open and she instantly lifted her still muddled paperwork over the bottom half of her face.

Tendou struck his signature sadistic grin.

“Having a nice chat?” He asked with a leer to his voice as he casually slung his handbag over the back of his shoulder, it hung comfortably from his slender fingers.

He wasn’t the type to simply leave them with the impression he hadn’t heard what they were talking about.

“Not the best, Ushijima-san.” The man replied honestly, he had no fear in his eyes. He’d been working here less time than Satori, but not by much. He was a few years younger, and after spending day in and day out with the redhead around, he knew Tendou wasn’t so much bite as he was bark.

“Oh really? Would that be the fault of the new girl here?” He snarked.

Then he took on an innocent expression and looked to the man again.

"Say, isn't she a bit _short_ for a beta?” 

The man chuckled into his fist, this confirming that Satori had indeed overheard the previous conversation.

The woman shrank a bit more as the omega simply swung his mellow red handbag from over his shoulder to his side, the multiple anime keychains on it jangling.

“Well, hopefully it improves, hmm? I’ll be heading home now! See ya tomorrow!” 

He spun on his heel and departed with a snap of his hips.

As he made his way as topsy turvy as usual out the front door and onto the bustling streets, he felt a buzz from his back pocket.

He pulled out his phone and found the screen filled with a picture of his mate, currently adorned with a filter that made him look like an eagle with wings sticking out of the sides of his head and a beak over his mouth. 

Smiling, he swiped the accept tab and put the phone to his ear.

“Hi, Waka!” He sang.

The deep voice came rumbling from the device.

“Satori, are you done with work yet?” 

Satori hummed. “Just finished up, I’m walking back right now.” 

He replied.

Hearing his alphas voice always picked up his cheer all over again. It made him want to be even more expressive, loud, to talk with his hands waving madly and sway his body side to side.

That had been the case quite a bit during their friendship prior to Ushijima’s proper, romantic, perfectly executed courtship proposal.

He’d always felt like he should express even more when he was with the former wing spiker, to grin even wider and make his emotions even more open for the world to see.

Just because he wanted to make sure he was getting through to his former captain, what with that volleyball centered, thick skulled personality of his. 

_Everyone thought he was secretly plotting murder or something! He was just another volleyball idiot who was too awkward to try and say something! He was always just trying to be polite!_

Tendou found this absolutely hysterical, and would often harp upon it when talking with old buddies from high school.

On the other end of the line, Ushijima spoke.

“Good. I am also on my way home. I was wondering if you wanted me to wait for you at the corner.” 

The mated couples separate routes came together at a corner that Satori currently stood about a five minute stroll away from.

“Oh, _oh_ , yeah! I’ll pick up the pace and meet you there!” Satori chirped. He wanted to see Wakatoshi again as quickly as possible. 

Of course, it had nothing to do with the scene that had occurred at the office earlier.

Nothing to do with wanting to see someone who he knew loved him and thought he was attractive in this slightly off kilter body he’d been born into. This body that just so happened to experience heats instead of ruts, and feel the need to placate instead of too aggravate. 

Yes, nothing at all like that. 

As such, Satori made a small hop, gave a quick...

“Wa-hoo!” 

...and headed off up the sidewalk, blocking out the sideways glances and confusion writ faces he was getting all the way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll do one more chapter of UshiTen since this chapter didn't even really have poor Waka in it. After that I THINK that I covered all the ships tagged at least once right? I put them in the chapter titles for this purpose to make sure I got everyone, but if I did miss anybody, please point them out to me so I can plan their plot point and put it in before we move on from the individual arcs!  
> Also another quick question just for the future of this story, how long would you be willing to read this? I normally write stories until I run out of plot, and wrap it up there with a well thought out conclusion, or until I get bored or feel like the quality is going down. I'm willing to write this story for a WHILE and I have ideas about a TON of stuff I could do in the future of this fic. As long as people are enjoying it the entire time, then I'm more than happy to continue with my ideas here.  
> Well, that's what I need opinions on in the comments, I'd really appreciate the help so I can update my plot point list! *Waves notebook* So pretty please leave a comment, and thanks so very much for reading and following me work! :D


	45. Of words to describe him {UshiTen}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! At the beginning I was planning on having Satori get confronted by some rogues who would start up about how no one would miss such an abnormal omega so they could have a little fun and blah blah blah but what with the arc that's coming up I wanted to do something else and so I got on these train of thought and LOVED IT so I hope you all ove it too! Please enjoy!

Satori didn’t seem like he was even the slightest bit concerned with the confused looks he got.

Brows knit and noses wrinkled as he went by, leaving the sticky sweet scent he exuded in a trail in the air, causing the other humans around him to look twice. 

After all, he looked nothing like an omega should.

But, as we have previously established, he’d found himself in a place where he really didn’t care. As long as Wakatoshi and his pack mates thought he was a proper omega, then he was, and they did think just that.

That was all there was too it. 

At least, that’s what he convinced himself. 

It wasn’t as though the hateful comments and judgmental glances didn’t still sting. He was an omega after all, a creature who was hard wired too pick up on emotions and react in a way that would cause these emotions to be positive. It was this that made omegas so much more sensitive to emotional harm, and the fact that they were scientifically proven to be weaker of bone, muscle, and reflex didn’t make it much better. 

It was partly the reason omegas seemed so treasured by alphas, and why omegas placed their alphas in such a place of importance. 

If the alpha was happy, so was the omega. 

If the omega was happy, so was the alpha. 

At least, that’s how it was _supposed_ to work.

_Gets a bit more complex when you toss actual personalities into there, instead of just genders, don’t it?_

Tendou mused. 

Still, though, if he was able to make Wakatoshi happy just by acting as he had since the day they met, then that was plenty enough to fill his life with light. 

Humming an off beat tune under his breath, the now Ushijima spun around the corner. Up the street on the block up ahead he saw the stern face of his mate. He was looking down slightly, seemingly at something a short ways in front of him, and his brow was furrowed a bit, which was odd. Thanks to the sea of people that occupied this sidewalk currently, he wasn’t able to see just what it was that Wakatoshi was looking at. It didn’t matter to him, however, his smile spread up from a tugging at the corners of his mouth to a full blown grin with teeth and all. 

He started up the way with another small trot to his step, eyes shining. 

Being this enamored with someone even after spending so much time with them, for years and years, going from friends to court mates to mates, and spending so much time together should have made things die down, right? It should really make it less of a spark to his heart whenever he heard his given name from the former captains lips. It should definitely smooth out the skip of his heartbeat whenever he heard someone call him ‘Ushijima’. Even now he’d still get a bit confused for a split second, thinking to himself.

_Waka isn’t here..._

Before he’d realize with a sort of dawning that the person was talking to him.

That was his name, after all. 

Such a lovely little daily dose of giddiness, did that give him. 

He sidled awkwardly against the waves of people moving back and forth across the sidewalk, his pace painstakingly slow because of it.

_My heart shouldn’t leap anymore whenever I see him, yet it still does. It’s such a wonderful thing!_

He thought, feeling warm in his chest. Such a great life he’d been led into, after the hardships of his school years, he felt like he was finally deserving of something. Not only that, but he was also receiving that something, and so much more.

However, as he neared his mate, the warm fluttering feeling in his chest went dead at the sight. 

Wakatoshi was standing on the edge of the building corner, wearing a plain black dress shirt, dark brown tie, and pants to match his neckwear. He had one foot up against the building, leaning against it. He was holding his phone in a lowered position, clearly having been busying himself with it previous to the interruption before him. 

Said interruption was what was making Satori’s chest feel uncomfortably tight.

A male omega who appeared to be a career man was standing in front of him. He had a tight crop of wavy brown hair and from the back Tendou could only imagine a set of expressive doe eyes adorning his face. He was wearing a similar set of business clothes with more omegian adjustments including the fact that it was a pencil skirt and wedge heels with a suit jacket and what appeared to be a white trim undershirt.

Tendou felt his eye twitch. 

_Damn stupid skirts looking so damn good on damn pretty omegas flirting with MY damn alpha._

He gritted his teeth as he took a deep breath in, let it out with equal slowness, and faked his previous good cheer as he strode forward.

Oh, he was going to let this idiotic little boy _have it._

As he began his approach, the din of the crowd fell away enough for him to hear the conversation going on. 

“So, do you work in the complex up in the west corner?”

To this, Wakatoshi gave a brief hum.

“I do.” 

He said, not appearing to see anything wrong with this response. 

“Oh, so do I! What a coincidence, maybe we can have lunch together sometime?” 

Ushijima shrugged. “I doubt I will be free at any given lunchtime in the future.”

He said with just the same amount of bluntness that he was always capable of.

The omega stuck his bottom lip out.

Satori saw red.

_Oh my god did he just pout at Waka I swear to god this is gonna end in a god damn cat fight and I will win against some tiny bitch in wedges._

“How come? You don’t have enough time to go out? You must be really dedicated to you work.” He said, eyes now wide and admiring.

_Is this idiot twelve, with the idolizing move!? What the hell!?  
_

Satori thought, feeling that constricting in his heart all over again. 

At this rate, watching this any longer would crush it.

“Not necessarily.” Wakatoshi replied, having still not noticed Satori coming in hot from his left.

He was the type never to break eye contact during a conversation, as such he wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings.

The omega gave a small hop and Satori was seriously debating faking a trip over a nonexistent curb and shoulder tackling this brunette on the way down.

“So you can go out?” This was what the omega assumed that meant.

Wakatoshi shook his head.

“No, I cannot. Most days I go to lunch with my omega. He enjoys meeting me for lunch almost every day. He often makes something at our pack house for both of us and brings it.”

He said, giving the impression he was completely unaware of the flirting that was being done with him by this small omega before him.

"Y-You're…what?" The small male who'd just been speaking seemed taken aback, certain he'd misheard.

“That’s right. His _omega_.” Satori hummed as he made his entrance onto the scene, sliding right up next to Ushijima.

He settled himself right against the alphas side, since he had every right to. 

"That's _me._ " He said with a bit of a snap to his tone.

“Ah, there you are. I was beginning to worry.” Wakatoshi said, pushing off the wall and standing up. They were of the same height, which was absolutely towering over the little flirt. 

Speaking of, he’d just backed off, nearly tripping over those proper trim wedged heels. 

Satori felt a bit of his old sadistic spirit welling up.

He leaned in a little bit, bending from the waist to meet the eye of the omega who’d threatened him.

“What, was my scent not _strong_ enough for you? Or did you know it all along?” 

He dropped his voice a bit leaned his head to the side, red spikes swaying, as the collar of his shirt hung forward, loose on his skinny frame.

He saw those massive doe eyes flick downward, saw the fear further ebb it’s way in when they got a good view of the deep circular scar of teeth just above the omegian mans collarbone. 

Satori raised his eyebrow slightly.

“Are you trying to snatch my _alpha_ away from me?” 

This was a serious threat, and it wasn’t at all wise to answer affirmatively to this question unless you wanted to get into a physical fight. 

When you were standing at less than five foot and your opponent was over six, this really wasn’t a good idea.

It appeared that this brunette wasn’t much for tact when being caught redhanded. He turned and all but ran away up the sidewalk, fast as he could move in those cute, stylish little wedge heels.

Tendou watched him go with a muted expression, feeling half an urge to give chase before sighing. 

“Not even a reply? Bo-ring~” He muttered.

A hand on his shoulder caught his attention and he straightened up, looking to the side to lock eyes with olive brown. 

“What exactly did you say to him?” Ushijima asked, looking a bit concerned about the answer he might receive.

He gave a lopsided smile. “I can’t have anyone thinking they have a chance with you, Waka. Can you blame me? You’re pretty hot stuff, y’know!”

He said, planting a quick peck to a tanned cheek.

Wakatoshi blinked, having not expected that, then gave a small sigh.

“I told him I was mated, there was no need to scare him like that.”

Satori looked surprise. “So you knew he was flirting with you?” 

Ushijima gave a fond roll of his eyes. “I am not _that_ dense.” 

Tendou giggled, dropping his chin slightly and scrunching his eyes closed.

“Could have fooled me.” He replied.

Wakatoshi shook his head as he slid his phone into his pocket and offered his right hand out, a small smile playing on his lips. “Well, I suppose I can’t exactly complain. If you have to be all mine, then it’s only fair that I’m all yours as well.”

Tendou grinned and gave an exaggerated nod, spiky hair bobbing.

“Well, naturally!” He cried as he placed his hand in that of his alphas, the strong fingers, still callused and rough even after his competitive years have ended, though nothing close to the cracks and whorls of his left hand, closed around his long slender digits.

They intertwined together and Tendou happily wrapped his arm underneath Wakatoshi’s own, his other hand coming around to grasp the alphas elbow. His red handbag was hitched over his shoulder, while Ushijima’s plain black backpack dangled casually from his free shoulder. 

While Satori launched himself into a detailed recount of his interview that day, Wakatoshi listened to it all with a attentive smile on his face.

_Stunning as always._

Tendou’s words halted abruptly as this came randomly to the forefront of his mind.

Ushijima seemed to realize this had gliding across their bond, and didn’t seem the slightest bit flustered about it. He just leaned in a tad and pressed his lips against the omegas jawline.

Tendou felt a rosy hue quickly rising to his cheeks.

“I-I...erm...”

A small rumble of laughter escaped Wakatoshi’s chest, bubbling out from his lips with the softest of teeth showing smiles, perfect rows of white making an appearance.

“As you were saying?” He suggested, a playful glint to his eyes.

Tendou, still having failed to calm his blush, gave a small shrug.

“I lost my train of thought.” He admitted.

“That’s fine...your company is more than enough. You can always tell me about the interview later.” Wakatoshi said without having broken his walking pace.

It was only thanks to their links arms and twined fingers that Satori hadn’t stopped altogether.

Knowing he was in love was one thing.

Being loved by that person so devotedly was another altogether.

Then again, with all the strange glances he was constantly getting, the awkward side stares and lingering eyes, hands raising to whisper and not so subtle pointing, it was proof enough of Wakatoshi’s affection.

To such a handsome, intimidating, respect worthy alpha, Satori was everything.

This odd omega was the brunettes entire life. 

Yes, it was proof enough that when Satori was hand in hand with the one he loved, and he was wrapped up in his loving gaze and diligent eyes, that no one walking by them gave the couple so much as a second glance.

They didn’t dare too. 

That, Satori hated to admit, made his life of badly concealed pointing fingers and hateful insults whispered behind hands worth it. 

All because, since the day his name got changed, no one could say he was a bad omega. 

Yes, Satori was atypical, abnormal, awkward, strange, unusual, irregular, improper...the list goes on.

He was different, he knew it. 

However, all that mattered was the word Wakatoshi used to describe him, as a lover, a friend, a teammate, and an omega. 

_Perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am starting to like UshiTen. It wasn't one of my premier ships when I started this out, I honestly just wanted to have Ushijima and Tendou so that I could have their characters in the pack separately, it wasn't really for the ship, but now that I've written for it more I have to say it's such a good ship and being able to bring out Waka a bit more since he's usually so blunt is really nice. Anyway, please drop a comment and let me know if you enjoyed it, and if there is any other ships I missed since this SHOULD be the end of the individual arcs! :D We're taking off with something that'll take a bit longer than two chapters, so hopefully everyone will like it! Thanks so much for reading!


	46. Summer approaches! {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's not very long, but it came out pretty quick after the last chapter and I wanted to put this up so I could get all the suggestions from everyone and expectations in so that I could get my plan settled down for just how this big change of scenery is gonna go down! So please enjoy!

Koushi frowned as he stared at the calendar hung on the back of the door in his and Daichi’s bedroom. 

Daichi, who was currently in the process of finding a shirt after having rolled out of bed, looked between his mate and the calendar several times before speaking.

“Are you...like...planning something? You’ve been glaring at the calendar for almost ten minutes straight now.”

Suga jumped, messy strands of ash blonde hair bouncing.

“Oh! I must of spaced out.” He mumbled before he threw back the covers and stood up, his usual patchwork design nightgown dropping down to just above his knees.

Once he stood up he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

“I guess I’m just thinking about how summer is coming up.” 

Daichi raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah? And?” He urged.

Koushi shrugged as he shuffled over to their closet and pulled it open, starting to mindlessly slide hangers back and forth, not really even paying any attention to what clothes were flashing by.

“I was just realizing we haven’t been on a vacation since before we formed the pack. Three years is a long time, y’know.”

Daichi frowned. “It hasn’t been that long...we visit Miyagi every year. Most of the Tokyo members go back to visit their families too.” 

Suga threw his hands up.

“Visiting home doesn’t count!” He shouted. 

Daichi put his hands up.

“Ok, ok, so what does?” 

Koushi groaned as he flopped onto his back in bed.

“I don’t know! Just not someplace we go and we know every other person on the street, and know all the restaurants, and all the streets, and literally couldn't get lost if we tried!” 

Daichi chuckled under his breath.

“Alright, we can bring it up at dinner if you want...how does that sound?”

Suga absolutely lit up, eyes shining as he popped back up from his previously miserable looking position.

“Yay! You’re the best, Dai!” He cheered, throwing his arms around his mates waist. 

This being because he was still sitting down and Daichi was standing up, with his shirt halfway over his head.

Daichi dropped his arms, his shirt sliding most of the way down only to be stopped by Suga hugging him. 

He stooped slightly and pressed a kiss against Koushi’s forehead.

“If it makes you happy, then I’m willing to give anything a try.”

To this, the head omega positively beamed.

 

**_That night at dinner._ **

 

They’d barely gotten out their 'thanks for the meal' before Koushi cried out from the right of the head of the table, where he always sat.

“So who wants to go on summer vacation!?”

The table went silent for a few moments.

“VACATION!?” Hinata and Kageyama both wailed this at the same time while Noya and Ryuu exchanged a high five across the table.

“Yeah! Yeah!” They shouted.

“This seems like a massive migraine.” Tsukishima muttered.

Yamaguchi sighed. "Try to be a little optimistic, Tsukki." He chided.

Kei tapped his chin once.

"This seems like a medium sized migraine." 

Yamaguchi dropped his head in surrender. 

"Fair enough." He sighed as Kenma patted him on the knee under the table.

Sort of like a 'at least you tried' gesture.

Kuroo began idly picking at his food, a bored expression on his face.

“That depends on where we go.” He pointed out.

Oikawa smiled, looking ditzy as he swayed back and forth.

“Hmm...a nice vacation to the beach somewhere...”

“No.” Yaku shut him down from two chairs down.

“What’s wrong with the beach?” Ennoshita questioned.

“Water.” Kenma said simply, this causing Yamaguchi's head to pop back up with a surprised expression.

“Huh?” Shirabu seemed a bit confused.

Lev gave a disgusted look, sticking his tongue out.

“Beach? No thanks.” He said, siding with his mate with a exaggerated shake of his head.

Tendou looked befuddled. 

“What’s wrong with you all? The beach is fun!” He insisted.

“It seems like this has turned into the beach versus anything but the beach. Let the argument commence.” Mattsukawa said formally. 

Hanamaki threw his hands up from his alphas side.

“I wanna go to the beach! We can draw memes in the sand and watch people have horrible reactions when they walk by!”

“Theres another reason, thanks Makki, I don’t want to do that please.” Tetsurou said, seemingly having his mind made up.

Hinata then gave a loud screech that nearly deafened the entire table and caused Asahi to start rapidly choking on the water he’s just been sipping.

“It’s because you’re cats!!!” He shouted.

The four former Nekoma students looked at each other, then back at Hinata, then at each other, than at Hinata again. 

“Hell no, that’s not it! Just because I don’t like swimming doesn’t mean I’m a feline!” Yaku grumbled.

“Didn’t you even admit you were a cat in the group chat that one time?” 

Hanamaki pointed out, glancing down to the shorter omega.

Morisuke scowled.

“That was about the fact that I nap too much, not the fact that I don’t like swimming.”

“But doesn’t it make you even more of a cat since both are true?” Akaashi said, raising an eyebrow.

Yaku’s eye twitched.

“Target someone else for once!” He roared. 

“Ok. So, bro, why no beach?” Koutarou turned right on the former captain.

Kuroo put a hand to his heart, his eyes misty as though he’d just been deeply shocked.

“Bro, how could you betray me like this? I thought we were in a committed brolationship.” 

Koutarou got this stern gaze.

“I know, bro, but seriously, I love the beach. Not as much as I love you bro, and not as much as I love Keiji, but I still love the beach.”

“Don’t know why you felt the need to place me on that scale.” Keiji sighed, seeming resigned as he began prodding at the steamed vegetables on his plate.

Tetsurou turned his head to the side in a dramatic fashion.

“It’s over!” 

While Bokuto gave an overly drawn out ‘noooooo’  and began sinking beneath the tablecloth, Kei raised an eyebrow to his mate.

“So you seriously don’t like water? Can you not swim?”

Kuroo waved his hand nonchalantly.

“Oh I can swim perfectly well, I just hate it. I mean, humans were made to walk on land, not swim around way to slow to escape a shark in the ocean. Right?” 

Kiyoko put her hand up.

“The beach offers many more amusements than just the fact that there is a body of water. There are boardwalks and amusement parks, along with food and the charms of the nearby town, depending on which area we decide to go too.”

Daichi clapped his hands twice. “It’s settled! We’ll go to the beach for vacation once everyones got their schedules pinned down!”

The majority of the table cheered, the former Nekoma players gave the head alpha a collective dirty look, and altogether it seemed like it would be an eventful two weeks once they finally got aboard that plane. It still seemed like it would be a pleasant outing for them all.

None of them knew just how much this trip would take out of them.

Neither did they know just what it might take away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, yeah, it was short I know! :P I didn't have anything else to really add to this and I really don't feel the need to actually write about packing and getting on a plane, however, after that, it's about to go down! Both in a good, funny way, and in a horrible, really regret ever coming here, way.   
> Interpret that however you want! :D   
> Thanks so much for reading, and please drop a review about what you want to see done on the vacation, as well as which ships you want to see more of!!! Thanks again!


	47. Overtime {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE VACATION HAS BEGUN BOTH FOR ME AND FOR THE CHARACTERS I WRITE ABOUT!!!!  
> ha ha nah I'm actually at a tourney right now but the hotel room is SWEET and the wifi is faster than what I have at home so YEAH I GET TO UPDATE because I wrote three chapters for this story while I was stuck in the car driving here ;-; now I feel nauseous from focusing on the words. Everyone better like this chapter it came at the expense of my stomach! Anyway, please enjoy!

So it started with the plane. 

This within itself was a massive hurtle seeing as trying to get twenty eight pack members wrangled onto a plane was absolute chaos.

“Did everyone get all their bags?” Suga called, waving to get attention.

A drone of ‘yes mom’ or ‘I think so’ filled the air, some members not even bothering to respond, and Suga wilted.

“This might have been a worse idea than I thought.” 

He muttered, his flattering white lace sundress doing nothing to help with the fact that he felt absolutely drained. 

Then again, he couldn’t really complain seeing as after the hell of a week they’d had prior to this, Noya, Shirabu, Yaku, and Kuroo were still in attendance. 

They all looked half asleep and extremely worn out, but they were there.

Heats were unpredictable once the new season swung through, but at the very least it was a relief that once they had joined a pack, it was a lot easier for the subordinate omegas. 

The head omega caused a sync with every other omega in the group, meaning that if Suga started showing signs of heat, everyone better buckle down for a week filled with mood swings, cravings, and a spiral into a desperate inferno over the last few days.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t foolproof, and occasionally several of the omegas would suddenly break the norm and trigger their own heats out of no where. 

Namely, everyone was surprised when Kuroo had suddenly been acting oddly whiny and pouty, clinging on to Kei at every given opportunity. The pack had been dubious when Kenjirou had felt the urge to help make dinner, which he normally avoided at all costs. The real sign of something being up was the fact that Noya was suddenly feeling at a loss for energy, wanting nothing more than the sleep all day.

Then a massive give away was when Yaku had actually _giggled_ at one of Lev’s short jokes. 

This short joke having been _directed_ towards the former libero himself.

The second that had happened all the omegas who weren’t acting strange were cleared out as quickly as possible to the living room while the rapidly warming omegas were confined to their respective rooms. Sure enough, within the hour, none of them had even been able to manage standing with the fire churning up their insides.

You’d think that after dealing with four heats a year, one each season, since their earlier teenage years, all omegas would be able to tell when a heat was coming on. That was just the thing, a heat changed the perception of an omegas mind, triggering their more ‘submissive’ hormones. Not only was it never noticed by the omega who was being affected, in an essence, it just brought about a more stereotypical behavior. It was easy to tell with the atypical of their group, such as a passive, giggly Morisuke, or a quiet, lazy Yuu, but when their head omega was a literal angel, they had to keep a close eye out for anything different. 

There was that for the early stages, then when the week actually started mood swings ran wild. It was then when it was easy to tell. 

One moment to recall was when everyone had just been relaxed in the living room, your usual early evening in, and Tanaka had been in the kitchen stealing from the head omegas secret stash of chocolate pudding unknowingly.

Suga had walked in, seen Ryuu with his pudding, and charged right up, slapped the alpha across the face, snatched away his pudding, screamed ‘DON’T TEST ME MAN BITCH’ and stormed off toward his room.

Everyone else there at the moment had been absolutely stunned, then began the grumbles and groans, knowing that the hellish week was upon them.

As previously stated, though, these four had broken the usual routine and were now leaving Daichi regretting that they were taking the vacation before all the heats were over and done with. 

However, they were still at the airport thanks to Suga’s pleading. After all, the heats weren’t bound to any particular time, all they knew was that sometime within the next two months the week would arrive. 

It could be the week before summer ended, and it would still arrive. 

Daichi had caved, but it was no lie that everyone was certainly on the look out.

Well, save for the poor quartet that had just finished suffering through their own heats three days ago.

That could also have to do with how their mates were all on edge in a crowded space such as an airport, but that would have been happening anyway. 

“Ok, everyone has their tickets on them, right? It shouldn’t be a very long flight, and when we get there make sure not to go anywhere! As soon as we get off the plane we’ll do a headcount and then head for the baggage claim, ok?”

Daichi said.

“Yeah, yeah, now let’s just get going already! Two weeks at the beach, this is gonna be the best!” Ryuu exclaimed, grinning, already picking up the pace to head forward.

“Yeah!” Bokuto was right behind him. 

“I hate you, bro.” Tetsurou groaned as Yaku stifled a yawn from beside him, stretching his hand over his mouth to conceal his face. 

“I’m just gonna sleep for the first four days, so everyone knows.” The auburn haired man muttered, leaning his head against the side of Lev’s shoulder.

Bokuto, meanwhile, came bouncing up to Kuroo. “Aw, c’mon, Tetsu, just because it’s a beach doesn’t mean you guys can’t have fun other places! I’ll save you if you start drowning!”

Kuroo clicked his tongue. “Ok, A. Why is everyone suddenly calling me Tetsu? B. I am cranky and tired for obvious reasons leave me alone. And C. As I already told you, I _can_ swim!” 

Kuroo raised his voice at this last one, eye twitching. 

Keiji came silently up behind his alpha and grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

“Leave Tetsurou-san alone, Kou, he’s not in a good mood.” 

He reprimanded Bokuto the same why one might reprimand a five year old for bugging a tired auntie.

Tsukki looped his arm around his still relatively newfound mates waist.

“Just relax, babe. You can sleep on the plane, and you’ll feel better when we get there.” He attempted, his voice a bit stiff since caring really wasn’t his forte.

However, as an alpha, finally with his own omega to tend to, he was certainly going to try. 

It should have been a sign to how strung out Tetsurou was at the moment that he didn’t even call his younger mate out for being so genuine instead of the backhanded form of love he’d grown so used to over the past few months.

He just leaned a bit into the touch and fell silent.

Noya was clearly trying his best to return to normal as soon as he possibly could manage, he was hopping up and down in place trying to fight off the urge to just dangling off of Asahi’s arm and fall asleep on his own two feet.

Kenjirou seemed pretty much the same as usual, but then, he normally had a passive aggressive expression of boredom on his face whenever he wasn’t actively participating in conversation.

Daichi was trying his best to make sure that no one got separated. 

After the horrible winters day that had been their first in the city, with the freezing winds and pelting rain, when Hanamaki had gone missing, he’d made it his priority that no one would be split off from the pack as long as he could help it.

However, one man standing not even six foot trying to keep tabs on twenty six others along with his own well sought after mate wasn’t exactly the easiest thing. 

At least it was a bit easier that Suga was well aware of how bad an idea it was to wander off by himself, and had made himself a permanent fixture at Daichi’s side.

The actual boarding of the plane went a lot better than was honestly expected. They managed to get on, get through the take off without anyone getting nauseous, and soared off towards vacation, for better or worse.

Daichi got a bad feeling it would be a little bit of both. 

 

**_At the airport after landing._ **

 

“Oh thank god!” Mattsukawa fell to his knees in the airport terminal and kissed the tile. 

Hanamaki snickered.

“Babe, I never knew you had a fear of flight.” 

Mattsun looked up at the brown pink haired man and waved his arms.  
“How can everyone not have a fear of flight!? We weren’t meant to fly!”

“That’s the same argument we put up for not wanting to go to the beach but here we are anyway, suck it up!” Yaku shouted at the thick browed alpha.

Issei visibly wilted.  
“God, Mori, why the aggression.”  
“DO NOT. CALL ME. MORI. OR I WILL END YOUR CHANCES OF EVER GETTING TAKAHIRO PREGNANT!”

“Not my future children!” Takahiro exclaimed dramatically, putting a hand over his stomach and taking a step back.

Issei rolled over onto his back on the floor and continued his tirade on planes all the while to anyone who would listen.

Except no one was listening.

They were getting a lot of strange looks though.

Suga came bustling over.

“Get up, Issei, you don’t know when this floor was last mopped!” He exclaimed, seizing the raven haired man by the sleeve and hauling him to his feet.

“Oy, hands off my _man_!” Takahiro was having way to much fun with this as he pounced on his mate.

“Ow! My back! You’re not light, ‘hiro!” Issei wailed.

Suga rolled his eyes. “I’ve got my own alpha, I don’t need your seconds.”

Kuroo snorted before full out laughing.   
“Oh, god, Takahiro, that stings.”

Takahiro stuck his tongue out at the former captain.

“So, if you’re done with your comedy skit, we need to go get our stuff from baggage claim.” Chikara said flatly.

“Sooner we’re at the resort, sooner I can sleep this headache off.” 

Morisuke started towards the conveyor belt without waiting for Lev to tear his eyes from the big screen showing cartoon shorts.

Daichi spotting his suitcase accompanied by Koushi’s. Everyone collected their things quick as they could while the head alpha felt his shoulders relax for the first time since they’d left the pack house.

_It looks like we made it without any huge mishaps, at least..._

He smiled softly at the bickering still going on with the Mattsukawa’s vs. Tetsurou and his own omega, they were now backed up by Kei, Tadashi, and Kenma. Though Kenma seemed more concerned with his PSP then with roasting anyone.

Maybe he could start enjoying his vacation, too.

That is, until Kageyama came flying around the corner with Iwaizumi in tow.

“Hey!” He shouted, panic gathering attention and flaring from the shimmery black and darker teal cords that symbolized the young crow and the former ace in the pack bond.

“What’s wrong?” 

Frantic eyes darted all across the group before coming to a conclusion.  
“He’s not here? I can’t find Shouyou!” 

Iwaizumi looked beside himself, with anger or with worry no one could tell.

“Trashykawa is gone too!” 

He cried, spinning on his heel and taking off back towards the benches they had been resting on earlier, Kageyama hot on his heels.

“What? Shouyou and Tooru-san are missing?” Lev turned and starting scanning over the crowd before turning to the side, intending on asking Yaku if he’d seen the orange haired omega or the resident gossip queen anytime recently.

A moments pause.  
“Where did Mori go!? He was _right here!_ ” The silver haired alpha shouted.

This vanishing went from one libero to another, it appeared, since Asahi then suddenly spun in a circle, scanning the group.

“Not Yuu too!?” He cried, a hand flying to his head as he turned and also took a sprint in the direction Kageyama and Hajime had gone off in.

Ushijima came around from the corner where the bathrooms were located.

He stepped forward and seemed to realize that there was no lanky arms snaking around his shoulders or a hand seizing his.

“Where’s Satori?” He demanded, his voice dropped so dangerously low that Hitoka actually hide behind Kiyoko, and Chikara sidestepped a bit with his eyes dropped to the ground to get out of the massive alphas line of sight.

Daichi’s first move was to find Suga. 

_Thank god._

He couldn’t help but think when he saw his ash blonde mate still standing near the Mattsukawa’s. 

He crooked his finger urgently and Suga instantly crossed over to him.

Once he had a his omegas hand in his own, ensuring that him being missing wasn’t a worry, he looked to the side to see Asahi, Iwaizumi and Kageyama returning.

“None of them were by the benches!” Tobio reported, already getting ready to head towards the wing where they’d boarded. Asahi was turning towards an opposite hallway, Lev was already a few steps off to the right, Iwaizumi was making towards the help desk, and Ushijima was striding with a heated pace towards the exit doors.

“Wait, guys! We need to stick together!” Daichi called, but none of them listened.

His eye twitched.  
“I WANT MY ENTIRE PACK WHO ISN’T _ALREADY_ MISSING RIGHT HERE, IN ONE GROUP, RIGHT NOW!” He roared.

Lev hit the brakes and spun around, eyes wide.

Hitoka cowered further behind Kiyoko at the sound of Daichi shouting out of anger. Sure, the resident dad of the pack did _a lot_ of yelling, but he never sounded particularly angry when he did. Exasperated, irritated, sometimes even resigned, sure, but never legitimately angry.

The alphas who’d already been breaking away from the group came straight back, even Ushijima, thought he gave Daichi a withering glare as he did so.

Takahiro pressed himself against Issei’s side further, and Kuroo didn’t miss the arm that had before been casual now tightening around his waist.

Why did they always have to get themselves into some sort of problem? Not to mention it was only the first day of their vacation, and they’d already lost five omegas in one of the biggest airports in the country on an absolutely packed day.

Daichi exhaled.  
“Ok, listen. I know everyones worried, especially you five...” 

He gestured to Asahi, Wakatoshi, Lev, Tobio, and Hajime.

“But we need to stick together. It’s a big airport and getting security involved is a no go since that would only result in a bigger mess and slow us down. We’ll split up and cover ground fast, ok? Whatever happens stick to your mate, I don’t care what happens, no one else is allowed to get separated, ok?”

This time, instead of half hearted hums and nods, he got a sharp response from everyone present.  
“Yes, Alpha.” 

That was why he was the Head.

Now, it was time to hope he could managed to keep control enough to find the missing safely.

All the while he regretted ever thinking he could finally relax, being the head was a difficult job, after all. 

With the way things were sizing up, it was looking like even with all that devotion, today he was still going to have to work overtime. 

Considering his usual 24/7 schedule, that was sure saying something. However, he wasn’t really worried about the what ifs of if he had ever rejected the head alpha position. Right now what he was worried about was five of his packs omegas having wandered off somewhere. 

Two of whom had just gotten out of heat and even more appealing than usual.

Overtime. 

Today was definitely going into overtime.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you honestly think they were just going to get off the plane and head to the resort without anything going wrong? Really? If you thought that than you haven't read enough of my stories XD Something ALWAYS goes wrong, and then when something seems destined to go wrong, it doesn't!  
> Or it does…if I'm being honest 90% of the time it does. Everything goes wrong in my stories XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and we'll be after the missing omegas in the next chapter! Please leave a comment below and let me know you opinions, suggestions, and whatnot! :D Thanks for reading!


	48. Messier and Messier {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! :D  
> OK I GOTTA GO TO BED I HAVE MY TOURNEY TOMORROW I STAYED UP TO FINISH THIS AND DIDN'T EDIT IT YET SO PLEASE DON'T BE OVERLY CRITICAL I'LL EDIT TO TOMORROW SOMETIME SO PLEASE ENJOY!!!

 

**_With Shouyou._ **

 

 

When the orange haired omega got out of the bathroom, where he’d raced too as soon as they’d landed, his stomach acting up as usual, no one was there.

Well, that wasn’t true, plenty of people were _there_. He’d estimate there were hundreds of people milling back and forth from their gates towards the terminal. People were there for sure, but no one that he knew was there. Not a single member of his pack was in sight, even when he looked up in an attempt to spot silver hair or a black bed head or short blonde spikes with the arms of spectacles tucked into them. 

No one. 

He stepped cautiously out into the hall, careful to stay out of the way of the crowd as anxiety pooled in his stomach. 

_Where is everyone?_

He wondered, shuffling across the massive aisle to the gate where they had landed.

Not a single familiar face there, either.

His hands went down to his pockets, only to remember, of course, his phone was in his handbag where it always was kept. A small cross body he normally carried with him everywhere.

Except in order to carry it on he’d put it inside the small duffel he’d also carried on. 

The duffle he’d then thrown into Tobio’s arms when he’s made a run for the toilet.

_Oh no...since we’re always together there’s no pull on the bond, and the pack bonds are to weak to follow at such a close distance._

Hinata swallowed and stood up a bit straighter.

Just because he was an omega didn’t mean he was a little kid. He was an adult who could take care of himself, he could figure out to get back to his pack mates without having to cause any sort of trouble. It would be no problem at all.

He turned and started towards the tram that carried passengers two and from the terminal.

Once he boarded the tram he instantly felt uncomfortably cramped. He hugged the pole he was nearest too in order to not be knocked into people as the tram moved with sudden speed and harsh stops, jarring about the passengers inside.

Hinata got off at the stop he remembered Suga saying they were heading for.

_At least, I think so..._

He gulped again as he took the escalator up towards the upper level.

He arrived in an even larger area that felt like an art gallery almost, and thankfully it didn’t have as many people in it.

Well, come to think of it, it probably did have just as many people, however, it was simply larger so Shouyou didn’t feel so crowded.

_I’m glad I’m better with crowds than Takahiro-san...I couldn’t imagine how he’d react if he were stuck in a situation like this..._

Shouyou thought, taking any bit of optimism he could.

He raised his nose to the air and tried to pick up a familiar scent. 

Surprisingly, he did, however, it wasn’t one he was expecting. It also wasn’t one that should be alone at the moment.

He’d take anything right about now, though.

The small former middle blocker took off, shadowing the wall since it was the most open space, free enough to run his lithe form through.

He caught sight of the owner of the scent he’d picked up. 

A cinnamon mix, even a bit spicy. The scent fell the background of his mind as Shouyou flung himself into the back of the smaller male.

“Noya-san!” He exclaimed in relief.

The spiky haired omega nearly screamed at the sudden hug but recognized the arms arounds his shoulders.

“Shouyou!” He turned around and put his arms around the individual barley taller than he.

“Good, at least I found somebody!” Yuu exclaimed.

Hinata groaned. 

“I dunno what happened, I went to the bathroom and then when I came out everyone was gone.” He said.

Yuu crossed his arms.

“My phone is in my purse, which Asahi was carrying because I was still feeling woozy...dammit, of all the times.” He muttered.

Hinata looked around, and out of the corner of his eye he was a trio of alphas who were all over six foot eyeing them with clear interest.

“Noya-san.” He tugged the older omegas sleeve and gave a subtle jerk of the chin towards them.

They’d started making their way towards them.

Yuu swallowed.  
“It’s my scent...I just out of heat, I’m really appealing right now.”

They were picking up speed.  
“This way.” Yuu pulled Hinata around the corner they were standing on and broke across the aisle towards a boutique that was set up in a shopfront.

They went inside and began making as though they were browsing the dresses in the very far back of the small store.

Noya kept an eye out as the alpha trio came by the storefront and passed.

The brunette let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Theres so many people around that scents are hard to track.” He said knowingly.

Hinata nodded. “Yeah! I was barely able to follow yours and you were only down the hallway!”

As they were making their way out, though, Hinata noticed a pair of feet behind a rack that was wearing dark blue wedge flip flops.

He blinked.

“Wasn’t Tooru-san wearing shoes like that?” He asked, not quite certain, pointing down.

Yuu frowned.  
“I don’t remember!”

He then faced the rack and barked.  
“Oy, Trash King, that you back there?” 

“Rude!” 

With that calling card, Oikawa poked his head around the side of the racks.  
“Oh, it’s the midgets.” He said, looking disinterested.  
“HEY!” Yuu stomped his foot and Hinata pouted.

Tooru waved his hand as he stepped out, the skirt of his blue sundress swaying. He’d recently gone bargain hunting for his summer wardrobe in the week before their flight. He was currently decked out in a high waisted blue sundress with a nicely settled single strap and a black flower pattern along the bottom of it. 

It went nicely with the blue flip flops that had gotten him recognized.

“C’mon, you know I’m joking. I came back here after these creeps started giving me little side looks.”

He shivered, rubbing his bare arms.

“I came in here because I figured I’d be safer if I weren’t out in the crowd where I could disappear easier.”

Nishinoya looked skeptically between him and the sales rack he was standing next to.

Oikawa put his hands up in surrender.

“Ok, ok, _and_ they have cute clothes.” He admitted.

Hinata reached out and grabbed Tooru by the hand.  
“Let’s just not get separated again, ok? Some guys were looking at Noya-san funny, too!”

Yuu huffed and crossed his arms.  
“Damn heats...” He muttered with his eyes downcast.

Oikawa gave a surprisingly calming smile.

“It’ll be fine, I’m sure. We’ve just gotta find the others, right?”

He had his usual white handbag hanging with a slouched style from his shoulder.  
He reached in and produced his phone.  
“Finally, someone is carrying their phone!” Yuu exclaimed, thinking that their airport escapades were at an end. 

Oikawa clicked the home button on his phone and frowned.  
“Erm...” He clicked rapidly several more times.

“What?” Hinata asked, heart sinking.

Oikawa shrugged.

“I was watching alien documentaries all the way here...it must have sucked the battery out. It’s dead.” 

“Oh, for gods sake!” Noya shouted clutching at his spiky hair as he swayed uneasily.

“Hey, hey, watch it.” Tooru quickly put his arms underneath the smaller omega to make sure he didn’t actually fall. 

Hinata took one of Noya’s arms and pulled it over his shoulder to help steady him.

Yuu put his hand to his forehead.

“My heat was rough...I haven’t fully recovered...I haven’t got any energy, walking from the gate and wandering around alone took it all out of me.”

He moaned, his eyes looking far away.

Oikawa put a hand to the side of his head.

“This is getting worse by the minute...I wish Iwa-chan was here! He could carry you around no problem!” 

“You should be asking for Asahi, not Hajime!” Yuu spat, enraged, before he dropped his head into his palm again.

Hinata looked between the omega leaned against him and up to Tooru worriedly.

“What do we do now?”

Tooru walked towards the front of the shop.

“I’ll ask the clerk if I can use the phone, I have Iwa-chan’s number memorized, I’m sure he’ll pick up.” He said as the sound of his sandals, well, flip flopping, filled the storefront.

“C’mon, Noya-san...you can do it.” Hinata pepped Yuu on as he helped the weakened omega towards the front desk.

“Oh _come on!_ ” Oikawa’s voice filled the air.

“What now...?” Noya groaned.

“The clerk is ‘out to lunch’ and the phone is locked up!” He exclaimed.

Hinata looked outside the shopfront.  
“We could always ask to use someone elses phone?” He suggested.

“And pick the wrong person and wind up in a worse position than now? No way.” Oikawa said firmly before he put his hands on his hips.  
“Look, we may be omegas, but we’re still freaking _adults_! Just because Tobio-can and Asahi-chan and Iwa-chan aren’t here, it doesn’t mean we’re helpless! We can find our way back to them in a freaking airport, it’s not like we’re stranded in the jungle!” 

Oikawa stomped his foot.  
“Let’s go, then!” He declared, making for the exit.

“H-Hey! Noya-san can’t go that fast!” Hinata exclaimed, struggling to keep up with the wilted former libero.

It was honestly a bit scary for him to see his former upperclassman so strung out, but he was grown now, it was time for him to be able to help more. Daichi couldn’t just take care of everyone constantly. 

_Besides._

Hinata considered.

_That probably isn’t any good for his mental state._

 

 

**_With Satori._ **

 

He’d walked around in circles at least six times he felt, but Satori still hadn’t picked up a familiar scent or any sort of other helpful hint that would allow him to find his way back to his pack mates.

He’d given his handbag to Kenjirou to hold while he was in the bathroom, and the next thing he knew, he was out here by himself without his phone, trying to figure out where he was supposed to go now. 

_These dumb map things aren’t helping at all..._

The towering omega glared up at the dots and lines on the wall that were supposed to help you find your way around.

_...looks more like abstract art to me._

He thought, leaning sideways and tilting his head as if that would suddenly make the directions make some sense.

It didn’t work.

Groaning, he stood himself back up and started stalking off in some random direction. He had just stepped on the escalator and vanished up to the next level when Shirabu, Semi, Kuroo, and Kei came running through, trying to keep up with Kageyama who seemed to think that sprinting everywhere possible was the fastest way to find his mate. 

“Slow it down, Tobio!” Semi wailed as the raven haired male started to put distance between them again.

Satori turned around from the top of the escalator, frowning. 

“Was that...Eita?” 

He shook his head.

“Nah...Eita doesn’t yell. It scares Kenjirou.”

He turned and continued in the opposite direction on the next level up, all the while Semi was trying to convince his mate he hadn’t meant to scare him, Kenjirou had had a knee jerk reaction and had stopped dead when he’d heard the beta raise his voice.

As such, things just kept getting messier and messier.

It was about to get even worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! Please leave a comment with thoughts, especially on where Yaku's gone off too? We haven't heard from him for a while. Thanks so much for reading! :D


	49. Save it for Later {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll! :D I just am enjoying working on this arc so so so much and weaving in all the little details that will come up later in the story it's just so great!!! So please enjoy!

**_With the Pack._ **

 

“No luck!” Semi reported to Daichi as they met up at the baggage claim. 

“We couldn’t find them either!” Asahi was borderline frantic. 

Unlike how Asahi appeared to get increasingly less intimidating the more worried he was, Lev looked full ready to snap someones neck, he was dangerously silent with bright green eyes flicking all about as he waited impatiently for the head alpha to make the next decision.

If he didn’t do it soon, he’d be striking out on his own if or not he had permission too. 

Daichi seemed to know he was walking a thin line on his dominance of the pack. It wasn’t that Lev, nor any of the other four who were missing their mates, were trying to seize control for themselves. It was simply that Daichi’s methods of search weren’t panning out. It was nearing an hour with no sight of any of the five of them. 

Daichi groaned as he put his hand to his forehead. “Ok, let’s retrace our steps back to the terminal, I’m sure that if they did get lost, and somehow none of them have their phones on them, they’d go back to the last place they saw any of us.”

Iwaizumi gave a harsh click of the tongue. “You’re assuming that they’re smart as that.”

Lev crossed his arms. “Just because your mate is always babbling about nonexistent aliens doesn’t mean mines an idiot too.” 

He bit out.

“Look, big, not so friendly giant, only _I’m_ allowed to bluntly say that Tooru is an idiot!”

Lev leaned down with a lit fire smoldering in his eyes. “Nothing against that fetish, but what I just heard is you calling all of them idiots, and that includes Mori. Not to mention I don’t feel very concerned about a guy who missed six foot by two inches, and even then wound up with an omega taller than him.” 

Hajime gave a growl in response. “Why you little...” He muttered.

“Sorry, who’s the little one?” Lev shot back, putting a hand on his hip and leaning so that he met Hajime’s eyes.

"I'm guessing it's your mate, and if you wanna bring up height differences, let's talk about that entire foot!" Hajime shouted.

"I dunno, but a foot sounds better to me than two inches the opposite direction…or wait, aren't you a bit sour about that?" Lev hissed.

“Hey, hey, hey! Break it up before someone breaks a nose!” Bokuto jumped in between them and pushed the two of them apart.

Kuroo walked up. “Lev, you need to calm down. Riling up Hajime isn’t gonna help find Morisuke any faster. If setting people off was how you got ahead in life, I’d be a billionaire by now. ” 

He pointed out, Kenma came up next to him and gave two quick nods, having put his PSP away in his hoodie pocket.

Leave it to Kenma to wear an oversized red hoodie and a black knee length skirt with sneakers while on the way to the beach. 

The half russian looked like he just might lash out at the two omegas who used to be his upperclassmen, so much so that Kei and Tadashi both sidled into the picture, ready to leap to the defense if necessary.

Instead Lev fisted his hands and let out his breath slowly. 

“Yeah...sorry...” He relaxed his fists after a short struggle.

“It’s just...Mori hasn’t recovered from his heat yet...he probably doesn’t have enough energy to get around very quickly, even if he wanted to, and I don’t even want to think about what his scent could be causing…he could be getting hit on or stalked or even worse right now, and I'm not there to protect him from it...

He mumbled, eyes darkening.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the spectrum, Issei and Takahiro were confronting their former ace.

“C’mon, you need to chill out. Trust me when I say that getting angry at your friends when your mate is missing doesn’t help anything. I’ve tried it, it didn’t work.” 

Issei said knowledgeably. 

Takahiro clapped his hands twice, as if he were trying to snap his high school friend out of his beast induced irritation.

“Shake it off, big guy! We’ll find Tooru and the rest of them, but for right now, going at it with the beanpole isn’t going to solve anything.” 

Iwaizumi managed a disgruntled nod. “Got it...I’ll try and keep it in check. We just need to _find_ them, like, soon.”

It was now that Daichi started sending people to look again.

Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut to try and ward off the feeling of his mind getting fuzzy. Losing control over his inner beast in a crowded area with plenty of other alphas around he could accidentally trigger was the last thing he needed right now. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Lev was trying to do the same.

_Morisuke just got out of heat, that means he’s more desirable...this has to be even worse on him._

He had half mind to go and attempt an apology, seeing as the argument had been started by his offhanded comment. However, in the end he decided he’d hold back. Lev didn’t look like he’d be able to take kindly to an apology right now, no matter how sincere.  

He’d save it for later.

After this whole fiasco, when he had Tooru’s hand in his and Lev had an arm around Morisuke’s shoulders.

 

**_With Satori._ **

 

Other than one particular moment when an alpha shorter than he was had come up and asked if he were lost, to which he’d replied he was looking for his mate and the guy had buggered off, Satori’s adventures around the airport hadn’t really been all that bad. 

He’d just been wandering about, he’d stopped a few times to stare at the weird artsy map things on the walls, asked a clerk for directions that led to a dead end, and that was pretty much it.

At least he hadn’t been assaulted or anything.

However, same couldn’t be said for a certain pack mate of his.

He heard a lot of yelling drifting along and saw a deserted back way that lead to a very familiar voice shouting some incredibly unkind words.

Satori stopped and stared reproachfully at the mouth of the small dead end hallway that led to a janitors closet.

“CALL ME LITTLE ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” 

Some extremely off putting ‘manly’ shrieks erupted from the hallway, the sounds of impacts echoed out, and a few seconds later, Yaku came striding out clad in a pair of jean shorts and a faded red tee shirt.

He was dusting off his hands and grumbling under his breath, however his steps seemed a bit off kilter. 

“Morisuke!” Satori yelled, more out of relief than anything else. 

Finding at least one person he knew in this confusing as all hell airport was enough to make him feel at least a bit safer.

The small omega looked up at his taller pack mate and his face lit up a bit, clearly out of relief himself.

“Satori! Good, someone I know at least!” He exclaimed as he walked over, now with his entire frame wavering slightly from one side to the other.

He didn’t seem to realize he was doing this until the redhead caught his arm just in time to save him from losing his balance and toppling over.

“Are you ok?” Satori asked, tilting his head with his rounded eyes open wide.

Yaku put a hand to his head.  
“Yeah...just wasted some energy back there...damn heat left me shaken up.” 

Satori glanced back at the dead end where he could quite clearly hear someone groaning.

“What happened?”

Yaku, still using his fellow omegas arm as a support so not to lose balance, sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes.

 

 

**_Fifteen Minutes Prior._ **

 

“How...the hell...did I get out here?” Morisuke muttered quietly to himself as he strode along the aisle filled with people, not paying any heed to the fact that several alphas noses followed him as he went by. 

“I went to get my damn bag, couldn’t find the baggage claim, and wound up way the hell out here! Where even is here?” He hissed to himself. 

He had a pounding headache, was feeling close to vomiting, and his stomach hadn’t been agreeing with him for weeks now. 

To say that the auburn haired omega was in a bad mood was an understatement.

As such, when he stopped to glare daggers at the messed up artistic interpretation of a map, one alpha made a very dumb decision.

“Hello, are you lost?” 

Yaku glanced up to see an alpha that was fairly tall, not as tall as _his_ alpha, but still tall, standing there with a small smile on his face.

Morisuke knew where this was heading before he ever even began, but played along while praying that maybe this guy would actually give him directions to the baggage claim.

“I am, actually. Any clue where the baggage claim is?” He asked, plastering on a weary expression to drive the matter home.

The alpha’s smile grew. “Of course! I’d be happy to help out a cute omega.” 

This man had just signed his death sentence.

Be it by the hands of a possessive silver haired half russian, or by the one he was currently standing only a foot or two away from.

“Oh, really...?” Yaku said with a pointed lift of his head. 

The man was then able to get a good look at the rather sizable bite mark on the juncture of Morisuke’s right shoulder, just against his neck. It staked a claim on his heart and his body, making it clear he was owned by someone else.

_Last chance._

Yaku thought with a raised eyebrow.

The man gave a small smirk.

“I don’t want to hurt you, little thing, maybe you could keep some _fun_ between us?”

Yaku saw red.

“DID YOU...”

He kicked the guy in the shins.

“...JUST CALL ME...”

He kneed him in stomach and shoved him backwards where he wound up stumbling into the small side aisle where the janitor’s closet was located.

“...LITTLE!?” 

The next few minutes were filled with Yaku taking out aggression on a horny alpha who really hadn’t done anything wrong. 

I mean, he’d been _about_ to do something wrong, but it didn’t seem like Yaku really cared for giving him the chance. 

After all, it was a death wish for friend, foe, or stranger to call Haiba Morisuke short. 

Well, unless you weren’t any of the above, of course. Mate surely fell on that list somewhere above the ‘borderline assault’ option. 

However, that didn’t mean it still wasn’t going to hurt. 

 

**_Present._ **

 

“God, Morisuke, you’re so violent for such a tiny guy.” Satori harped.

Yaku narrowed his eyes.  “You get a free pass for that one because I’m feeling way to dizzy to try and kick you right now.” He hissed. 

Satori looked genuinely concerned. 

“You really shouldn’t be off without Lev for at least another few days.” He pointed out.

“Don’t you think I _know_ that? It wasn’t my idea to get lost! Besides, the idiot was gawking at cartoons on the big screen and I just wanted to get my bag and go to the resort. I haven’t been feeling well for the past few weeks.” 

Tendou frowned. “You haven’t caught a stomach bug on the first day of vacation, have you? Ugh, you’re no fun!” He whined.

Yaku gave him a supremely tired expression. “Like I side, not my idea!” He replied snippily. 

Satori rolled his eyes. “Well you’re in no shape to be galavanting around, so come on...”

He turned around and bent his knees.

“Hop on.”

Morisuke gave the back of his head a withering glare. “I’d rather trip and stumble my way around on my own.”

Tendou groaned. “Just do it, I’m trying to listen to Mommy Crow’s whole ‘omegas stick together’ spiel, and it won't end well for either of us if I accidentally leave you in the dust and you wind up on your own again.”

Yaku rolled his head back, but then recognized that this move almost caused him to overbalance and fall backwards.

It was _that_ bad.

“Fine...” He muttered as he put his arms around the redheads neck and allowed himself to hiked up onto his back.

“Alright-y! Now let’s book it, I wanna find Wakatoshi before he gets to angry to think straight!” He exclaimed.

Yaku dropped his chin down onto Tendou’s shoulder and grumbled.

“Or before Lev snaps any necks...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaku is piggybacking on Satori after debatably assaulting an unarmed man. Oiks, Hinata and Noya are who knows where hopefully they stuck together, or they might just be shopping. The pack is rapidly devolving into beasts with these angry worried alphas and Daichi is having a hard time keeping them in check.  
> Yup, sounds like everything is just peachy! :D  
> Please drop a comment down below, and thanks so so much for reading!


	50. So he ran {KageHina, Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 50 *explodes confetti cannon*   
> IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME COMING  
> It's also gonna be a long time going because, well…*turns about six more pages of plot points in her notebook* you can see why! XD Things are gonna get a little heated! Please enjoy!

**_With the missing omega trio._ **

 

 

“I regret this...I regret all of this…” 

Noya mumbled against Tooru’s neck.

“All of what?” Shouyou asked blankly.

“Life.” Noya said flatly.

“Oh.” Hinata fell silent after this.

After a few minutes of finally reuniting in the boutique, Noya’s legs had given out on him. He would have cracked his head on the title floors if not for Shouyou having been supporting him.

Unfortunately, Hinata wasn’t strong enough to lift Yuu by himself, so Tooru was the only one left who could do the job.

So now Noya was draped in a very undignified fashion across Oikawa’s shoulders. His face was burrowed into his fellow omegas neck in a failed attempt to hide how humiliated he was. 

“Alright, alright, that’s enough existential crises for right now, lets try and figure out how to get to the damn baggage claim so we can find our alphas and the rest of the pack before they strangle each other.”

Tooru said in a clipped tone. 

Hinata stood on his tip toes and squinted around. “I dunno Tooru-san, I still haven’t caught a sight of anyone I recognize other than you guys!” 

Oikawa irritatedly blew a puff of air at the strand of his bangs that was tickling his face. 

“Well Chibi-chan, from way up at six foot where I am, I think I have a better vantage point than you.” He muttered. 

“Did you have to bring height into it!?” Shouyou cried indignantly before he crossed his arms and began pouting.

It was now, however, that a far off explosion of yelling caught their attention. Someone was screaming, someone else was screaming back, and now said screaming people were coming closer at a speed of about Mach 5.

“Um...what the hell was that?” Oikawa asked fearfully, turning his head to the side.

That was when, practically mowing his way through the crowd, Kageyama came hurtling out of left field. He left several people full out sprawled on the ground, having dove to avoid him. In hot pursuit were Semi, Shirabu, Kuroo, and Tsukishima.

“SHOUYOU!” 

He drew out the name and his voice got progressively louder until he reached them. He snatched Hinata off of the ground and spun in a circle.

“Tobio! We’ve been looking for you guys!” The orange haired man cried, burying his face into the comforting scent of his alpha's tee shirt.

The raven haired alpha then planted his omega back onto his own two feet and started flitting all around him checking for signs of abuse.

All the while, he was yelling himself horse. “Are you ok!? We looked everywhere for you, dumbass! I told you not to wander off!” 

He exclaimed, finally stepping back when he confirmed that Hinata wasn’t injured.

Shouyou threw his hands into the air, a look of disbelief on his face. 

“I gave you my bag and told you I was going to the bathroom! I asked you to wait for me outside where the water fountains were!” He wailed.

Tobio got a far away look on his face. “When did you do that?” 

“When we first landed, you dummy! You still have my duffel bag on your back!” Shouyou shot back, pointing at the brown strap crossing the slightly younger mans chest.. 

Kageyama paused again before he suddenly had an epiphany.

“Ooooooh yeah!” He said slowly, dropping his fist into his open hand.

The entire foursome that had been chasing after Kageyama face palmed in perfect sync.

“I swear I thought you couldn’t get any stupider.” Kei grumbled.

Tetsurou scowled. “And making me run around all over the damn place after just finishing my heat, you son of a...” He groaned, putting a hand to his head.

“I’ve got a headache the size of Tooru’s ego right now.” He hissed.

"Jeez, babe, do you need to lie down? That's sounds really bad." Tsukishima expressed some genuine sounding concern while at the same time he was clearly targeting the poor blue garbed omega they'd just found.

“RUDE!” Tooru shouted, stalking up, skirt of his dress swishing and Noya bouncing slightly on his back with every step.

“None of you were worried about me!?” He demanded.

“Not particularly.” Kenjirou mumbled, giving a large yawn. 

“Nope.” Kei said flatly.

“I figured you’d be fine.” Tetsurou said, dragging Kei’s arm over his shoulders so he could lean on his alpha to take the weight off his tired feet.

Semi just shrugged.

Freaking Semi.

Hinata looked between the omega eagle and the lone feline, then back at his fellow omega crow, then between the three all over again.

“Wait!” He exclaimed, taking no notice to how Tobio was currently crouched on the ground right behind him having an internal crisis about how he was the worst possible alpha mate to walk this planet.

“How come Noya-san passed out, but Kenjirou-san and Tetsurou-san are just a little tired?” 

“Saying ‘a little’ is really stretching it, Shrimpy.” Kuroo fought down a yawn to say this.

Semi crossed his arms. “I’d guess it’s because they’re close to their mates. I mean, I haven’t let Kenji out of my sight this entire trip, and I having actually seen Tetsurou _without_ him having Kei with him since his heat ended.”

Oikawa gave a nod. “Yeah, that’s probably it. Now can someone take him off me!? He’s drooling! Gross!” 

As Tooru shuddered with Noya now out for the count on his back, Semi put his hands up.

“No way I’m touching him. If Asahi sees me holding him, he’ll think I’m a threat. He’s pretty freaked out right now.” 

Kei gave a soft hum of agreement.

“Tetsu-chan! You're an omega! It's be safe for you!” Oikawa whined.

“No way in hell, Trash Heap, if I tried to carry him my arms would give out...I’m not up to snuff for a piggyback relay of an airport today.”

He replied with drooping eyelids.

Tooru groaned. “But he’s heavier than he looks...” 

Meanwhile, Shouyou had finally realized that Tobio was acting like he was the scum of the earth directly behind him.

“Hey, are you ok?” Hinata walked around and bent down on his haunches in front of his alpha, who was in a similar position.

“I failed you...” He said, with a hint of self loathing to his voice.

He then began punching himself in the side of the head.

“I’m such an idiot! You even gave me your bag but I forgot! How could I do that! You could have been assaulted while I wasn’t with you! You could have been hurt! I put you in danger! I’m the worst alpha there could ever be! I’m so stupid!” He started ranting, accenting each sentence with a blow to his own temple that was not at all light.

“Oy! Shut up, stupid! You’re not stupid!” 

Hinata cried, and he didn’t bother noting that Kuroo and Tsukki had both snickered into there fists at this.

Shouyou put his hand on his alphas shoulder.

“You’re a great alpha, you just forgot one little thing. It’s a hectic day, I can’t blame you. You’ve always taken care of me before, so don’t say those things about yourself, ok? You’re the best alpha ever!”

“I would disagree but whatever makes your first world problem lovers spat blow over faster...” Tooru sighed.

Tobio actually teared up a bit.

“I promise I’m not gonna let you out of my sight again!” He said with a choked up voice.

Kei sighed melodramatically.  
“Ok, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, we should get back to the others at the baggage claim.”

Kuroo lazily drew his cell phone from the pocket of his board shorts.  
“I’ll let everyone know we found these three.” 

He began texting, not worried about running into anything. After all, Tsukishima still had an arm around his shoulders.

**_Chat: Pack mates Unite!_ **

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** We found Sunshine, Trash Heap, and Mr. Guardian Crow wandering around the plaza.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** OH THANK GOD.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** WHERE

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** We’re heading to the baggage claim now.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** OMW

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** BUT WHERE’S MORI 

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** and satori

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** I will not waste time on caps lock.

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** it is of the essence.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Ok then. Well, I haven’t seen either of them, but we’re gonna try and keep tabs on these three while we head back.

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** IS YUU OK!?

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** He’s kinda passed out on Tooru’s back...I think he overworked himself. He was probably pretty stressed without you. Shouyou said they got stalked for a little while before finding Tooru.

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** I’m at the baggage claim right now HURRY 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** We are literally starting to run again god dammit

 

“Why are we running?” Kuroo demanded when they started picking up their feet after he sent his last message into the group chat.

“Because Yuu is starting to whimper and I’m scared that if he’s away from Asahi any longer he’s gonna drop!” Tooru said, any hint of humor that had been there during their reunion having been destroyed.

“Just being away from Asahi is doing this?” Tetsurou demanded.

Tooru rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, I’m not a doctor, I’m an astrologist!” 

“Well I’m a bioengineer and I still can’t help with this mess!” Kuroo yelled back.

“I suppose being an accountant wouldn’t help either?” Kei questioned with his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Kageyama stared at Noya’s back from where he was running with one hand laced tightly into Hinata’s.

“Physical therapy doesn’t really help either...” He mumbled in a muted tone.

Oikawa didn’t even bother replying to that, he merely gave another shout of.

“Hurry!” 

As they wound their way out of the plaza through the throngs of people still moving throughout their day.

 

**_Meanwhile, with Piggyback team B._ **

 

 

“You’re heavier than you look, Morisuke.” Satori said dully as he marched up a far back hallway.

“Just shut up...if I’m so heavy...put me...down...” Morisuke groaned before he clapped a hand over his mouth.

“No wait seriously put me down!” He shouted, squirming free of Tendou’s grasp and dropping clumsily to his feet, nearly falling.

He all but sprinted to the trash can they’d just passed a short way back and wrenched.

“Whoa! You really must have caught a stomach bug!” Tendou exclaimed as he hurried over and began rubbing circles into the smaller omegas gave.

Mori pulled back from the trash can and wiped his mouth on his forearm, looking disgusted and giving a miserable groan.

“It’s not even coming up anymore...I’ve got nothing left in my stomach.” 

He staggered backwards until his back hit the wall and slid slowly to the ground. 

“I feel like someone is pounding a jackhammer into my skull.” He curled into himself and hid his face in his arms.

_I wish Lev was here..._

Satori sat down next to him. “I guess we can rest here for a bit...but we have to get going sooner or later. There’s no one even back here.”

He gave an agonized cry, grasping at his hair. “Why did I have to stream Naruto episodes I’ve already seen seven times on the way here!? If I didn’t my phone wouldn’t be dead!” 

Morisuke gave a dull scoff, his eyes swimming. “Mines in my jacket pocket...my jacket that Lev’s carrying...” 

Satori narrowed his eyes. “Huh? Why did you wear a jacket in July?”

“Planes are freezing!” Yaku snapped before he clapped his hands over his mouth again.

Tendou scooted a good three feet away to give him puking distance.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked all the same.

Yaku shook his head slowly.

“Fine. Let’s get going again.” He braced himself on the wall and pushed up to his feet.

He managed to walk about twenty feet before his knees gave.

Without a word Satori scooped him up again, bending to give him room to get onto his back.

“Just let me carrying you, it’s easier than you exhausting yourself, just come on and...uh-oh...” 

He tacked on this last part because from around the bend came a trio of extremely hungry looking alphas.

For the first time since he’d met up with Yaku, the redhead scented the air. 

It was sweet. 

Really sweet.

Like, even for an omega who’d just gotten out of heat, it was strong enough to make any alpha go wild. It was mixed keenly with despair, which seemed to only magnify how much an alpha felt the need to go after him.

Naturally, having his own alpha around would have cut away the despair factor, as well as caused his output to significantly less. It would still be clear he’d just gotten out of heat, but no sane beta or alpha would come within thirty  feet of him if Lev were around.

If Lev were around, which he wasn’t.

Satori was here, though, if that makes you feel any better.

The issue was, despite his height, Tendou was still an omega through and through. He didn’t fight, and he didn’t scream. He had two choices, he could bow his head or he could run. 

He chose the latter, hurling the omega Haiba onto his back, hiking him up, and taking off in the opposite direction. 

The three alphas came after them, shoes slipping on the tile, growling like wolves.

And there wasn’t a single other living being in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaku's sick, Oikawa's freaking out, Tendou is the official Mori protector until Lev shows up which I hope to god will be soon since I dunno how fast and how far Satori can run with a (read: mostly) full grown omega on his back.   
> XD   
> Anyway!!!! Please leave a comment down below and thanks so much for reading!


	51. Just. Don't. Get. Lost. {LevYaku, UshiTen, Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get a bit serious and really I'm kinda worried about the direction I'm taking here, but I think I'll really enjoy writing it as things go along and I'll keep on asking for suggestions and advice from all you amazing readers at always! :D Please enjoy~

 

**_With the Pack._ **

 

Hajime was pacing back and forth near the exit, Asahi was tapping his foot repeatedly with an extremely distressed expression on his face, and Daichi was struggling to keep order.

He’d sent Lev and Ushijima off, and had told Kiyoko to take Hitoka and accompany them. He’d figured having the two females with them would, to some degree, get them to behave.

It was only a few minutes after the group chat conversation had ended that, from around the corner, Oikawa came running into view with Noya on his back. Hinata and Kageyama were hand in hand behind them, with the Tsukishima’s and Semi’s bring up the rear.

“Hey! Yuu!” Asahi raced to Oikawa and instantly pulled his mate from the exhausted omegas back.

At his mates touch, Noya’s eyes had fluttered a bit.

“Yuu!” Asahi exclaimed the name again, looking beyond relieved.

Noya gave a soft whine as his eyes open for but a moment before they drooped shut again.

“Too loud.” He whimpered as he wrapped his arms around his mates neck and nuzzled against his scent gland.

Asahi’s cheeks reddened slightly but he didn’t pull the omega away.

_He was close too dropping...thank god Tooru got him here in time._

Said weary omega was a short distance away.

Once he’d seen that Noya was stable, let out a groan and started to roll his shoulders.

“He’s freaking heavy...no ones grateful to me though...I carried him around for a solid thirty minutes...but noooooo...” He muttered, all this before he received a harsh smack to the back of the head.

His entire upper body jerked forward, having a minor whiplash from the strike.

“Ow!” Tears sprung into the corners of his eyes as he snapped himself up straight.

“What was that for, Iwa-chan!?” He wailed, his hand flying to the stinging spot at the back of his head.

That was when he was all but smothered by the slightly shorter alpha.

“I WAS SO DAMN WORRIED ABOUT YOU, YOU PIECE OF ABSOLUTE GARBAGE!”

He shouted between planting kisses against the brunettes face and neck.

“Never, ever, ever, _ever_ wander off like that again, I swear to god! I almost popped a blood vessel trying to keep myself calm! I thought you’d gotten snatched or something! What the hell would I have done then!?” 

He yelled before he planted one hand firmly to the back of his mates head and held him close against his chest.

His hand which was shaking with pent up emotion.

Oikawa stuttered for a few moments, seemingly unsure of how to react to this unexpected outburst, before he just looped his arms around the alphas waist and gave an agreeable hum.

“Alright, I won’t. I’m sorry, Hajime.”

"Just please stay close next time." Iwaizumi muttered.

Oikawa hummed again. "I will, I promise." 

Daichi gave a relieved sigh before he checked his phone for the umpteenth time that day.

Still no news from Ushijima, Lev, or either of the Shimizu’s.

Looks like they were still on the hunt.

 

 

 

**_With the Search Party._ **

 

 

 

_Why did me and Kiyo get put with them!?  
_

Yachi whimpered softly as she kept her fingers tightly laced with those of her alpha. Though at this point, Kiyoko needn’t worry about losing Yachi in the crowd.

The two alphas in front of them were cutting through the people with ease.

Lev and Ushijima both looked a few badly thought out comments away from ripping someones head off.

When Hitoka had timidly suggested which way they search, both of them at fixed her with such a fierce glare that she’d barely restrained a cry of dismay, this being before they'd taken her advice and gone in the direction she'd suggested anyway.

Thankfully Kiyoko was here, and her calm, cool demeanor was apparently enough to keep both of the towering alphas in check. At least, they weren't trying to run off anywhere or violently question random individuals.

Yachi’s melty, honey colored eyes watched the backs of the two, feeling awful for them.

_I can’t blame them for being so upset...Morisuke-san just got out of heat, and Satori-san gets picked on very often. Normally when Lev and Wakatoshi-san are there, any sort of bullies or pervs don’t even dare looking at them..._

Hitoka swallowed.

_But they’re alone right now...the best we can hope for is that they’re together..._

She considered as Lev suddenly paused at the opening of a hallway leading into the back area of the airport that was far more deserted.

A far off clattering noise could just barely be heard.

“Footsteps...coming fast.” He said, looking on edge as he pointed into the hallway.

Wakatoshi came up beside him and narrowed his eyes as they watched the small opening that was the intersection of the hall that led parallel to the one they were currently in.

It happened in an instant, a flash of a running figure, then a trio in pursuit with eyes crazed and hands swiping and grabbing.

“Hey!” Kiyoko gasped.

The flare of red hair was easily recognizable, and lanky long legs were sprinting with all the speed they could muster up.

Not as much as if he were running without a five foot five omega who looked dazed, as if he didn’t know what was going on, clinging around his neck.

“Satori!” Wakatoshi tore up the hallway.

“That was Mori!” Lev was only a split second behind him. 

“Hurry, Hitoka! Don’t let go!” Kiyoko ordered as she kept their hands tightly clasped.

All the same, they raced after them into the hallway.

 

**_With Satori._ **

 

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!_

This was pretty much the only thing that had been going through the poor omegas mind for the past, well, he’d say around five or six minutes, that he’d been running from this group of rogues who were after Morisuke.

Well, he couldn’t really confirm if or not they were after him as well, but he was reasonably sure that Mori was the one attracting them with his freshly out of heat scent.

His lungs were on fire and his arms were aching because, really, his pack mate definitely was _not_ light. 

Well, relatively, he was pretty light for an actual _person_. 

It wasn’t hard to carrying him, and at a comfortable walking pace, he would likely be able to do so for a couple hours if not more. However, with the strides bouncing the small body and the fact that he was apparently trying his best not to let the walls whooshing by affect his already reeling mind in a dizzying way, it felt like he was carrying a big bag of cement blocks.

That could also be a result of the stricken fear that was pounding in time with his maniac heartbeat.

He skidded around another corner and this time he was verbal.

“Oh, shit!” He hissed, for he’d come face to face with a dead end.

He backpedals in a desperate attempt to reverse turns before his pursuers arrived. 

That didn’t work out to well, and the next thing he knew the weight on his back had vanished.

He whirled to see one of the three alphas had seized Yaku by the arm and dragged him from Tendou’s back.

“Let him go!” Satori shouted, but his hands were shaking.

He wanted worse than anything to punch this asshole right between the eyes, but he couldn’t find the strength to do so.

_Damn…damn stupid omega's heart, forcing me to be such a coward!_

He mentally swore.

Meanwhile Yaku was weakly kicking the guy in the stomach, but with his level of energy at the moment, it was more like a gentle tap and less like a devastating blow as it normally was.

However, he did managed to writhe free of his grip and stumbled backwards, not getting far before having already been grabbed again by the front of the shirt.

The alpha, whose eyes were fuzzy with hormone induced lust, licked his lips. 

In a last ditch effort, likely more instinct than anything conscious, Yaku bared the right column of his throat. 

The bond mark there warned of a dangerous, harsh punishment for anyone who touched him.

That sight seemed to repel the alpha, though it only lasted a moment and he was leaning forward again, despite Morisuke struggling to push back, tears forcing up in hazy off brown eyes, spilling over down his cheeks.

However, that one moment appeared to be enough.

A fist collided with the back of the man’s head. 

With a dazed growl, the alpha released Yaku, who instantly stutter stepped backwards before tripping and falling directly into Satori’s arms.

It was now that the man turned on his heel to see who had struck him.

He was met with raging emerald eyes and a set of knuckles to the face. 

He collapsed backwards with a howl, hitting the ground hard and receiving a blunt kick to the ribcage. 

Meanwhile, the second alpha had already been dispatched by one tanned, brunette, absolutely murderous looking Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

Lev, on the other hand, after having beaten the alpha who’d dared to touch his mate and force him to tears, rounded on the final member of the trio.

This final member turned and tried to run, only to be tripped by a stuck out black flip flopped foot and smash his face into the tiles. 

He scrambled back to his feet and kept on going, ignoring the bloody nose.

Kiyoko watched him go with one foot still extended from tripping him, and one hand still tightly clutching her mates. 

“Damn pervert...” She muttered as she turned to watch the scene unfolding in the dead end.

Ushijima gave a heel driven blow to the side of one of the downed alphas. The man gave a pathetic whimper as his feet slipped when he struggled to his feet, his likely concussion ridden skull pounding. 

Wakatoshi snarled.

 _“Leave.”_  

That man had likely never run so fast in his life.

However, it appeared that Lev didn’t intend on letting the final remaining alpha go so easily. 

The former threat had floundered his way backwards until his shoulders were against the side wall of the dead end. Satori and Morisuke were both still huddled against the far wall, both watching with wide eyes. 

The man was still on the ground, having crawled his way backwards for the most part. Lev was looming above him with green eyes glazed over with dangerous intent, his fists were still clenched and his entire body was shaking with anger.

It was his fault, in his mind at least.

Lev's fault, though indirectly, that this man had gotten ahold of his mate.

Forced him to bare his neck and spill tears.

It was absolute agony to Lev, that he’d allowed something like this to happen, just because he’d gotten distracted for a mere few moments. 

However, it still could have been better if this alpha had known his place and left his omega be.

No matter what circumstances, no matter how sweet his scent, no matter how appealing he got, he was _marked_.

That was all that should be necessary to prove that no one should come close or even to think about it.

It wasn’t.

The mans face was overcome with fear as the half russian gave a guttural snarl.

However, before any blood could be spilled on the well buffed tile floors, a pair of arms wrapped around the silver haired alphas waist from behind.

Lev didn’t lash out, in fact, he only seemed to get further fuel to take out his aggression on this defeated alpha on the ground, since the arms grasping at him tightly were still trembling. 

The voice was small, and clearly unsure.

“I’m _ok._ ” 

It came, but there was an underlaying message there.

_I need you now._

Lev clicked his tongue and halted his advance.

The alpha on the floor didn’t risk losing the chance, and made a break for it, vanishing back up the hallway. 

Green eyes now transformed to be wide and anxious, Lev turned around and wrapped his arms around his mate.

“Are you sure?” He asked firmly.

Morisuke mumbled something into his shirt that only Lev could hear.

“That was scary.”

It really must have been to have him admitting it out loud.

Meanwhile, Wakatoshi had pulled Satori to his feet and embraced him, questions of concern slipping from his lips.

“Are you ok?”

“I think so.” Satori replied vaguely, his head having been tucked against his alphas shoulder. He’d not been paying much attention to his own wellbeing. 

Besides, right now the thing he was focused on was the lovely warmth of his alphas strong arms encircling him, and he was all to happy to allow his head to be settled upon the others shoulder.

“Did they touch you?”

“No, they grabbed Morisuke, not me.” 

“Were you chased by anyone else?”

“No, I’m ok.”

“Did you hurt yourself at all?”

"Like I said, I didn't get hurt." 

"Are you absolutely certain?" 

“Waka, really, I’m ok.” He pulled back softly and smiled, albeit rather shakily.

Kiyoko gave a sigh of relief watching this. Lev threaded his fingers through Morisuke’s short hair to help him calm down, and Satori finally just pressed his lips to Wakatoshi’s own as way of getting him to such up. 

The she-alpha took out her phone.

 

**_Chat: Pack mates Unite!_ **

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** We found Morisuke and Satori. Wakatoshi and Lev are with them both right now.

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Oh that’s so good to hear!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Good. We’ve got Iwaizumi, Azumane, and Kageyama x2 all right here, all of us are at the baggage claim.

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** Got it. We’ll start over there once Morisuke is able to calm down.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Is he ok?

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** His after heat scent attracted three rogues. Not to mention he’s been feeling sick recently. Satori carried him and ran all throughout the back of the airport trying to get away from them. We found them just in time.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** but no one is hurt right

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** They are both physically unharmed.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** good

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** You’re not much for punctuation, are you, Kitten?

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** nope

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Look we can criticize Kenma’s grammar skills on the way to the resort, just, all six of you, come to the baggage claim right now. 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** And whatever the hell you do, I don’t care. 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** JUST. DON’T. GET. LOST.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mori…he's always so emotionally distraught in all my stories…  
> Tis the fate of my favorite characters. D:  
> Like literally pretty sure I tortured Honda Kiku (Japan) from Hetalia in like seven different fictions before I fell in love with Haikyuu and bunny hopped my way over here to have some fun with the characters over here!  
> As always, please leave your suggestions, comments, ideas, praise, crit, whatever you wanna yell in my face, down below and I will be absolutely ecstatic to get yelled at so HIT THEM CAPS LOCK PEOPLE! :D  
> Thanks so much for reading!


	52. You're on! {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised beach fluff! I GIVE YOU BEACH FLUFF!  
> Please enjoy all of these adorable babies in swimsuits~

 

**_At the resort, that next day in the afternoon._ **

 

_“WA HOOOOOOO!”_

Hinata and Nishinoya both went tearing up the sand and vanished into the waves among the throngs of other people who were also here on vacation. 

Kageyama and Asahi came flying along right behind them, both appearing panic stricken after the airport escapades of the previous forty eight hours.

The beach wasn’t overly crowded, but it was enough so that there was a lovely happy summer vibe about everything going on.

People were eating ice cream, couples were holding hands and wandering about, and a few parents were swinging their kids between interlocked arms with chants of ‘one...two...three!’

Before sending them tumbling into the water with squeals of joy.

The pack seemed all to happy to join in on the fun. Hanamaki started drawing in the sand with a stick, Daichi and Suga were both off on a stroll after they’d given a lecture about no one getting lost, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sea shell searching in the shallow surf. 

_(Note: Say that five times fast!)_

Tendou and Ushijima had vanished off somewhere, likely to get some personal time since, after all, this was a vacation. Everyone else pretty much was in the water. 

Well, that is, except for Nekoma.

Morisuke, Lev, Kenma, and Tetsurou were all seated underneath a cluster of beach umbrellas so far back from the water that the sand beneath them was perfectly white, as if it had never been touched by the wake.

Yaku was asleep on a beach chair with a magazine on his face, Kenma was playing on his DS, Kuroo was reading a detective novel, and Lev was doodling in a sketchpad.

If by doodling, you mean drawing a life like copy of the scene that surrounded him, then yes, he was just doodling.

“You’re really good, I never actually saw much of your work before.” Kuroo commented offhandedly as he glanced up from his book.

“Thanks! I worked really hard in college so I could be as good as possible!” Lev replied, proud of the skills that allowed him to provide for himself, his pack, and most valuably, his mate.

He was in a good mood, other than the initial fight he’d had to put up earlier to escape Tsukishima and Yamaguchi trying to drag him off with them to play in the shallow water and leave their omega trio be, he’d claimed he’d ‘guard’ the older three and they’d left him.

Kuroo had laughed at the thought, Kenma didn’t seem to care, and Yaku found it annoying. 

That is, before he simply went and fell asleep a few minutes after they sat down.

Kuroo rolled his eyes as he looked down at the auburn haired omega. 

“He didn’t even bring a swimsuit?” He questioned.

Lev furrowed his brow. “I think he packed one, he probably didn’t wear it as an excuse to avoid the water.”

Kuroo snapped his fingers. “Damn, why didn’t I think of that?”

Kenma blew at a strand of his hair before he spoke. “Because you wanted Kei to see you in the swimsuit you spent three hours looking for online.”

Lev snorted. 

“You just got outed, Tetsurou-san.” He snickered as Kuroo blushed brightly before snapping back with a stuck up nose.

“And you didn’t buy a bikini for the first time in your life because you wanted Tadashi to think you looked cute, either!” He shouted.

“No, that’s exactly why I bought it, actually.” Kenma deadpanned.

“And yet you’re not flustered?” Kuroo yelped.

Kenma shrugged. “We’re _mated_ , of course I want him to think I look good. Has that not sunk in for you yet?” 

Tetsurou chewed on the inside of his lip. “Well, if I’m being honest, not really.” 

“Same.” Yaku contributed from beneath his magazine.

Lev frowned. “Is a compliment or an insult towards me!?” He cried.

Yaku faked a snore.

“HEY! I KNOW YOU DON’T SNORE!” Lev wailed, shaking his mate by the shoulder.

Morisuke lifted the magazine on his face long enough to shoot Lev a sideways glance.

“Think about it.” He said before he dropped the pages back over his face and laid back again.

Lev pursed his lips.  
“I thought about it and I still think it was probably an insult!” 

“Not my problem.” Yaku mumbled.

Lev gave a soft whine.  
“Mori you’re so much more savage than usual...”  
“But is he really?” Kenma asked flatly.  
“Nope.” Kuroo hummed as he inspected his nails.

They were painted a dark maroon color, he thought he went well with the athletic black bikini he’d wound up getting after trolling the internet long enough. He wasn’t very comfortable with one pieces, just with the face that he was too long, torso wise, to wear one without it forcing him to scrunch in on himself.

Kenma was wearing a bright red bikini with red tassels all around the neckline that fell down and covered the top, with a skirt style bottom.

Yaku was just wearing a pair of cuffed jean shorts and a white tee shirt, but, then, this is Yaku we’re talking about. Of course he didn’t wear a bikini.

Lev was just wearing a pair of blue swim trunks, and his shoulders were slathered in sunscreen. 

Morisuke had insisted he wear a sizable amount since he was so pale that, if he were shirtless on the beach, as Morisuke so eloquently put it ‘blind the population’. 

No one had gone blind yet, but Lev knew he’d probably still wind up getting a sunburn even after all the sunscreen his mate had forcibly applied.

Morisuke on the other hand wasn’t worried about it, but then, he didn’t have any skin showing, so it didn’t really make a difference.

Kuroo never burnt no matter how hot the sun was, and Kenma didn’t intend on leaving the shelter of the umbrellas unless he were carried, so he didn’t wear any either.

Another hour or so went by before Yaku sat up and stretched.  
“Hey.” He waved to Lev.  
“Are their any water bottles in the cooler that Tooru brought down?”

Lev popped up, seeming happy to have an excuse to go do something.  
“I can go look!” 

Morisuke groaned. “Nah, I’ll go and...”  
“I’ve got it!” 

Lev all but vanished in a flash, off towards the main spot they’d set up for everyone towards the entrance from the resorts main hotel.

“...check...” Mori shrugged as he finished his sentence.

Kuroo snickered.  
“He’s getting antsy, but he’s scared to go near anyone else for fear they’ll drag him into the water.”

Yaku gave a soft hum.  
“Probably...hey...isn’t that Satori...oh my god!” 

Yaku shot up when he spotted a head of bright spiky red hair.

“I think Satori just jumped into some alphas game of beach volleyball!” 

Kuroo stood up too.

“Oooh, really? Let’s go check it out!”

Yaku hesitated. “But Lev’s gonna...” 

He began, knowing that the previous day had him on edge.  
“Already texted him, he said he’s gonna go check it out too.” Kenma said as he began walking towards the beach volleyball court set up.

Sure enough, there was Tendou on the sidelines in all his glory, wearing a rather plain mellow red swim tank and black bottoms.

What was really surprising was that he was backed up by Oikawa, Ennoshita, Noya, Hanamaki, and Hinata.

Where on earth all of their alphas were was unknown, but right they looked beyond pissed.

“You’ve been playing for over an hour, the sign says that you have to give up the court in thirty minutes if someone else is waiting!”

“Yeah, yeah!” Hinata crowed.

The alpha in question, a guy who was way to burly to have been playing volleyball instead of pumping iron, crossed his arms and matched eyes with Tendou.

Mind you, Tendou was of the same height with the guy.

“Why should we give up the court to some omegas who want to goof off? Is that ball of yours brand new, I’ll bet you’ve never touched one before.”

Oikawa’s fingers started twitching.

“Oh, you’d loose that bet.” He hissed threateningly.

The alpha gave a degrading snort, clearly looking down on the group with contempt.

“Oh, what, did you play on the early presenters team in junior high?”

Noya’s eye started to quiver.

It was now that the Nekoma omega trio made their debut on the scene, and Kuroo strode calmly into the fray.

He gently took Tendou by the arm and pulled him back.  
“Now, now, Satori, c’mon, they’re alphas, they get to make the call.”

He began with a sugary sweet voice.

Tendou’s head snapped to look at Kuroo and he opened his mouth to start a tangent.  
“If...” Kuroo looked over to the bulky alpha slyly.  
“You guys can beat us in a set.”

The alpha narrowed his eyes.

“Why should we do that?”  
Kuroo took on a face of mock surprise.  
“What? A bunch of big boys like you are scared of losing to some omegas in bikinis?”

He gave a dangerous smirk.

“Guess you’re not real alphas after all.”  
The man fisted one hand, a vein popping in his forehead.

“Why you...you’re on!”

He shouted.

He then stormed back to the rest of his friends.

“We’ll just beat them real quick, and then we can finish our game.” He proclaimed.

The alpha next to him, however, was looking between Oikawa, Kuroo, Tendou and Noya with horror on his face.

“What?” The alpha who’d spoken so rudely to the pack mates demanded.

The slightly shorter man pointed to them.  
“I recognize them...they didn’t play early presenters volleyball.” 

The alpha snorted. “So, what, they’re beginners?”  
The man who’d recognized them looked up at his friend and shook his head.  
“We’re about to get schooled.”

 

**_Half a set later._ **

 

“No touch ace!” Oikawa cheered as he hit his third ace in a row.  
“Nice serve!” Kuroo cheered.

By now most of the omegas who were playing’s alphas had shown up, but they were standing by and watching the show, occasionally cheering them on.

You see, the bigoted alpha who’d been holding the court in the first place was yet to touch the ball, except when he had served, and even though beach volleyball wasn’t their forte, it wasn’t to hard to figure it out.

Yaku crossed his arms.  
“Damn, I wanna play.” He muttered, but he thought back to the stomach pains and bouts of vomiting he’d been experiencing.

Thankfully he hadn’t had to upchuck at all this morning, but he knew better then to volunteer himself for physical activity when he was so easy to lose his lunch these days.

“Wow, that’s like 18 to nothing, isn’t it?” Suga asked as he shaded his eyes to look across to where Yachi and Kiyoko had volunteered to man to scoreboard.

“Make it nineteen.” Yaku commented as Hinata flew across the court like a hummingbird, flitting in and out of view and slamming the ball onto the opposite side.  
“One more! One more!” He shouted, jumping up and down.

Kageyama was practically vibrating.

Suga looked over to him worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“I wanna toss for him.” Tobio said, eyes shining.

Suga chuckled. “You will as soon as they finish this set.”  
“Which will be soon. Twenty nothing.” Yaku interrupted.

“Nice spike, Tetsu!” Kei called with absolutely zero enthusiasm. 

It appeared that Yamaguchi had been egging him on this entire time, he’d finally caved, and since Kuroo had just scored a point, now was the time.

Kuroo put a hand to the left side of his chest and faked a swoon, Tendou catching him before the redhead pushing back to his feet.

Kei covered his face with one hand and groaned low in his throat so no one could hear by Yamaguchi.

From one Yamaguchi to another, Kenma shuffled over to where Suga was standing with Yaku and Kageyama.

“How much longer do you think this will take?” He mumbled, looking bored.  
“Set point.” Yaku replied.

It was the other teams serve, and the alpha, well, all of the opposing team were alphas, hit a no jump serve that went straight to Ennoshita.

“Chance ball!” He called, clearly only doing so off of muscle memory of sorts than anything else as he sent the ball to Oikawa.

“Go for it, Satori!” He tossed high.

“Here comes the _miracle boy!_ ” 

Tendou leapt up and crushed the ball easily past the bumbling two person block.

“Nailed it!” He exclaimed.  
“Golden set!” Noya shouted, jumping up and down and trading high fives with Hinata and Takahiro.

Oikawa looked over to the opposing team of now sweaty, exhausted looking alphas.  
“Guess this is our court, now, huh boys?” He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow as he elegantly put his hand on his hip.

The alpha gave a sharp growl.  
“Don’t know their damn place, do they?” He muttered under his breath, clearly peeved at having had his ass handed to him by a bunch of swim wear sporting omegas while a small crowd had gathered to watch.

“Sorry, what was that?” 

They turned around to be faced with, well, a very angry looking Iwaizumi Hajime.

Backed up by every other alpha who’d had an omega play in the match or was watching. 

That was about nine total, if you weren’t counting Kiyoko who had come over from near the scoreboard, or Semi, since, well, obvious reasons.

The sexist alpha swallowed thickly before he shouldered his way past Iwaizumi with unnecessary force.

“Let’s get out of here.” He snapped, and the rest of his so called ‘team’ followed behind him.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue as he watched them go.  
“Some people just don’t know their place, do they?” 

Tsukishima mimicked the guys tone as they watched his retreating back.

Iwaizumi gave an annoyed eye roll.

“Some people just having got a place at all. That included bigots like him.”  
Ushijima gave a stiff nod. “Indeed.” He said.

Lev put his hands in his swim trunks pockets.  
“So...wanna play a few sets?” He asked, looking back at Tsukishima with a mischievous look on his face.

“I swear to god if I have to be a placeholder in one more ‘Battle at the Garbage Dump’ I will call all of the old Seijoh members and make them come here, then come up with some dumb nickname for our old matches against Karasuno.” Mattsukawa said insistently, making air quotes around the title.

It was now that Noya shouted from the other end of the court.  
“Hey! Are you gonna play us or not?” 

Semi looked around at everyone present on his side of the net, all of them nodding in turn, before giving a small grin.

“You’re on!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just imagining Oiks, Tendou, and the whole crew looking so stereotypical mean girls gang like 'hold my earrings, and my bracelets, and my purse, and my mood ring, I'm gonna go show these sons of bitches how to play v-ball'   
> XD That was my thought while I was writing it anyway! Please leave a comment and let me know how you liked it!  
> Thanks so much for reading!


	53. Hand in Hand {LevYaku, KiyoYachi}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD HERE IT COMES  
> …  
> Here comes the KiyoYachi fluff of course! :D  
> heh  
> heh  
> hehhhhhhh  
> ;-;  
> I'm scared guys  
> …  
> Please enjoy!

 

**_The next morning._ **

 

Lev woke up at insistent knocking on his resort room door.

“Hey you two! Get up, we’re going into the town today!”

Came a shout from outside, the voice muffled, however, Lev was able to recognize that it was Kuroo.

“Yeah, we’ll be out in a minute!” Lev called back.

He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, yawning.

_If only I sleep as good as this at home..._

He considered before looking to the side.

There was a tiny lump underneath the duvet.

He tugged the edge of the covers away and took in the sight of his mate still dead to the world.

_Or sleep half as good as Mori does..._

He gave a shake to the omegas shoulder.

“Mori, we’ve gotta get up, Tetsurou-san wants to leave soon.”

Yaku groaned and felt around until he got ahold of the edge of the duvet and dragged it back over his head.

“Leave me.” He hissed.

Lev gave a soft laugh. “Oh come on, I know how much you like to sleep, but this is gonna be one of the few days the whole group will get to go into the little town. It looks super cute!” 

He poked Morisuke in the side and the auburn haired male shot up, still bundled in the blanket. 

His eyes slide to the side to glare at his alpha half heartedly.

“I really don’t feel up to chasing everyone around all day.” He sighed.

Lev huffed and crossed his arms. “You’re Vice Mom! You’ve got to do that!” 

Yaku groaned again and collapsed back onto the mattress. “Can’t Akaashi sub out with me for the day?”

Lev snorted. “This isn’t a volleyball match, Mori, it's life.”

“I wish life was a volleyball match. Then maybe I'd actually be good at it.” Came the reply flatly.

The silver haired former first year shuffled out from underneath the covers and stood, making for the closet where he’d stowed his suitcase.

He dug through it in search of something suitable to wear. 

As he was buttoning up his white polo, having already tugging on his cargo shorts, he looked back into the main room to see Morisuke having buried himself in the blankets again.

“Mori!” He cried, stalking back out and giving a pull at the bottom of the blanket.

“Get out of bed! We really have to go!”  

Morisuke stuck his head out from the top of the small burrito of covers he’d wrapped himself in. 

“I’m not kidding...” He grumbled. 

Lev then took a moment to recognize the honest ill look about his mates eyes.

“Hey? I thought you said you were feeling better from that whole stomach bug you caught.” 

Yaku put a hand to his forehead. “I thought I was, but now I feel so tired, and I just woke up...”

Lev scratched the back of his head before he caved. “Alright, I guess you should stay here, it would be bad if you got sick in the middle of town...just...please answer your phone, and don’t go out by yourself, ok? After that whole fiasco at the airport I...”

Yaku dropped back into the mattress with a relieved sigh. 

“I got it, I won’t do anything stupid, I promise. Thank you." He sighed out as Lev sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

He wrapped his arms around the omega who was so much smaller than him and gave him a tight hug, planting a kiss into the top of his head. 

“I hope you feel better soon, alright? If you need anything at all, call me, I mean it. I’ll come right back.” 

Morisuke gave a hum as he felt the large palm of his mates hand rubbing up and down his back.

After a goodbye kiss, Lev left the room, making sure that his own phone was on and up to the highest ringer volume.

He took the stairs three at a time, since his legs were long enough to do something like that, and bounded into the lobby where the rest of the pack was waiting.

“There you are! Where’s Morisuke?” Kuroo asked, stepping up to Lev.

Lev sighed. “He’s still feeling really bad, and I think that whole airport thing made it worse. I’m surprised he even came out with us to the beach yesterday. He said he wanted to rest.” 

Tetsurou raised an eyebrow. 

“And you’re just gonna let him stay here? Alone?” He asked, looking incredulous. 

Lev shook his head.  “I dunno, he seemed like he wanted to be alone.”

Kenma gave a soft frown. “Alone how?” He asked, looking deeply concerned behind his apathetic expression.

Lev scoffed. “Not like that! He doesn’t have issues like that anymore, you know that, Kenma-san. God, don’t make me paranoid all over again.” 

Oikawa looked between the three of them and their hushed conversation curiously.

“Issues like what?” He butted in.

All three of them looked up at him and blinked owlishly before Kuroo simply pulled down his shades and walked for the door.

“Let’s roll.”

“Yup.”

“Right behind you.”

Lev and Kenma trailed behind their former captain.

“Oy! I am talking to you!” Oikawa squawked.

Iwaizumi swatted him in the back of the head. “Let it go, Tooru. You know that Morisuke had some problems when he was in third year. If Lev, Tetsurou, and Kenma all know about it, then guess what. 90% chance it happened while all of them were in high school, and theres only one year that was possible. Morisuke's third.”

Oikawa almost shot back before he recalled just what an impact his nosiness had had on his fellow omega before, and swallowed his words.

With this, everyone filed out of the building, leaving behind a single pack mate who had already fallen back asleep.

 

 

**_In town._ **

 

They’d agreed to met back up in the plaza at noon to go search for a place to eat lunch, and as such most of them had headed out with their respective mates, or had paired up. Lev had tagged along with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi x2, while Asahi and Noya had followed along with Daichi and Suga. 

On the other hand, Kiyoko had declined the invitation to complete the old Karasuno third years quartet because she wanted to spend her time with Hitoka alone this day. 

They’d been mated since the summer between Kiyoko’s first and second years of college, and yet, when she heard this, Hitoka felt a shiver go up her spine.

They waltzed down the street together, the omega happily swinging their clasped hands. She was absolutely wrapped up in this moment, with her beautiful alpha’s sweet smiles and soft spoken words caressing her, surrounding her, filling her and making her feel so completely loved. 

“Oooh, look at these painted shells Kiyoko, they’re so pretty!” She awed as she looked down at the table full of these artfully painted shells in the open air market they’d found themselves in. 

“Yes, very pretty.” The raven agreed, leaning over the table to see the shells, and pushing her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose as she did so.

It wasn’t strange she was so soft, the words barely ghosting free of her lips. Despite having grown so much since her years as a manager, her personality could never change much, she was still a rather shy and for the most part she was soft spoken. It was something to be said that, if put on the spot, Yachi couldn’t recall any times, other than in bouts of anger, that Kiyoko had actually raised her voice.

Well, these angry moment, and the times cheering for the team, but those didn’t really count. 

They bypassed the shells and made their way further up the street, Hitoka occasionally stopped their progress to take a closer look at the creations of artists who had come to sell their work to tourists and locals alike.

At some point, Hitoka was so caught up in the amazing ambiance that she didn’t realize that both her hands were empty. 

When she at last exited the market street and stood upon the corner, she spun to say something to her mate, only to realize she was gone.

“Kiyoko?” She asked in confusion, for she knew that the bespectacled alpha had been right behind her only a few moments ago.

Her heartbeat sped up for a moment before she put both palms to the ruffles that covered her chest. She was wearing a ruffled white sundress that was covered with antique style rose designs, a worn brown belt cinched around her waist, and she had a large floppy straw hat that had a golden star clipped to a black ribbon on it. She had her small cross body purse hanging just above her hip.

Shaking her head at the thought of instantly calling her alpha in panic, she pushed against the tide of people coming out of the market and shuffled back into the amount of tables set up with things to sell. She didn’t give any sort of heed to the items up for purchase now, she had more important things on her mind. She came to a break in the bumping shoulders and brushing elbows that had surrounded her.

Standing barely four feet ten, it wasn’t easy, but with the help of her cork platform wedges that gave her a few inches of extra height, she caught a glimpse of silky black hair in a high ponytail, and she hurried forward.

As the last of the people separating them fell away, she finally came to see her beloved mates face, and her heartbeat settled at the very sight. 

_I can’t do to her what happened to the others at the airport! I’ll be more careful from now on!_

Yachi swore to herself as she made her way to reunite with Kiyoko.

That is, until she saw the tall, slim omega with half of his face covered in pixie cut style of bangs in bright blue smiling at her.

He was dressed in a beach-y style, and Hitoka could smell the salt having wound itself into him. He was a local, most definitely.

Meanwhile, Kiyoko was looking dubiously up to meet eyes with him, he wasn’t towering above her, perhaps only two inches or so. 

Hitoka felt her face turning red with fury at the words that were being spoken towards her mate. 

The omega flashed an innocent grin.

“If you’re here on vacation, Shimizu-san, I’d be more than happy to show you around sometime!” 

Kiyoko shook her head without saying a word, apparently a stiff introduction had been all this flirty personality had been able to worm out of her.

“Oh, come on.” The boy pouted, Hitoka huffed, hands fisting.

“Please?” He batted his eyelashes.

“No, thank you!” 

Yachi stalked straight up in between them and put her hands on her hips, rocking back on her heels in an attempt to look taller.

The local looked surprised, raising his eyebrow.

“And you are?” He asked, look unimpressed by the little blonde who’d interrupted him in his attempts at getting a date with the beautiful she alpha.

“My name is Shimizu Hitoka, if you must know!” Hitoka snapped, crossing her arms proudly as Kiyoko put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hitoka, there you are...”

The blonde whirled around to face the alpha and beamed.

“Sorry! I got carried away with all the people around!” She exclaimed, standing on her toes and pecking the woman on the cheek.

“That’s quite alright. I got pulled into a conversation, so it’s my fault for not following along.” 

The alpha laced their fingers together and Hitoka felt like she’d just won some sort of contest, because the omega who had been talking to Kiyoko got a frustrated look on his face before faking a smile.

“It was nice to meet you, Shimizu-san, and well...Shimizu-san. Have a nice stay here.” 

With this he turned on his heel and left.

Hitoka wished him good riddance before she threw her arms around Kiyoko’s midsection.

“Ready to go? It’s nearly lunchtime!” Hitoka chirped, pointed to the clock hanging in this small pavilion that arched over the market. 

Kiyoko had a smile on her face, seeming like she wanted to say something about the exchange that had just occurred, but she let it go. 

After all, she got to hold the memory of how red Hitoka’s face had gone at the sight of her being propositioned by another omega, and that was enough.

“Sure, let’s start for the plaza.” Kiyoko suggested, putting her arms delicately around her omegas waist and planting a tender kiss to her forehead.

They started back into the floods of tourists, locals, and artists alike that pursued the market. However, this time, they did it hand in hand.

 

**_At the resort._ **

 

Yaku dropped back against the wall that was opposite the toilet, leaning against it with a barely held back groan.

_I thought I was done with this whole stomach problem. I felt fine yesterday, I was just tired from that huge calamity at the airport!_

The auburn haired former libero groped behind himself for the towel rack, eventually seized a fluffy white towel and using it to wipe the remains of his late breakfast from his chin. 

_So nasty..._

He thought as he staggered to his feet. He wiped the toilet seat of any stray signs of vomit and flushed before heading back into the bedroom.

_It was definitely a good decision to say here instead of go out with everyone..._

The small omega concluded in his head as he flopped onto his stomach on the still bedraggled covers he’d yet to straighten since he’d gotten up. He almost drifted asleep again when he heard a techno buzz from the bedside table. He crawled across the bed and grabbed his phone, seeing a text message having come in a few moments prior.

 

 ** _Lev:_** Are you ok? 

 

Morisuke rolled his eyes. 

_Stupid bond...he can tell I had an upchuck...god dammit..._

His fingers flitted across the screen.

 

 ** _Me:_** I’m fine.

 

 ** _Lev:_** I’m not convinced.

 

 ** _Me:_** I just had to puke again ok shut up.

 

 ** _Lev:_** You don’t sugarcoat things do you?

 

 ** _Me:_** Did you just ask me that question. Me. 

 

 ** _Lev:_** Nope, it never happened. Just please let me know if you need anything, ok?

 

 ** _Me:_** I said I would alright!

 

 ** _Me:_**...

 

 ** _Me:_** I’m ok, I promise. And I promise I’ll call you if I need you to come back.

 

 ** _Lev:_** （⌒▽⌒）

 

 ** _Me:_** I take it back I'm gonna turn my phone off.

 

 ** _Lev:_** Don’t! Ok, I’ll leave you alone, I’ll see you when we get back.

 

 ** _Lev:_** <3

 

 ** _Me:_** oh my god

 

 ** _Me:_**...

 

 ** _Me:_** <3

 

 ** _Lev:_** （⌒▽⌒）（⌒▽⌒）（⌒▽⌒）

 

Morisuke locked his phone and chucked it at the armchair across the room. It bounced across the back and landed safely in the seat, however the omega didn’t really care either way. He licked his lips dryly and shuddered at the acidic taste.

He stood up and walked into the bathroom again, crouching in front of the cabinet under the sink. He opened it up and started sifting through.

_There’s gotta be some mouthwash in here..._

He thought as he searched, that is, until a box in the far back caught this attention and he suddenly felt ready to dive for the toilet bowl again. 

How had it _not_ crossed his mind? It couldn’t have been more obvious, and yet here he was thinking it was a relentless stomach bug. Which it could still be, of course, it _had_ to be. It couldn’t be the other option he was thinking of. 

It couldn’t be. 

They hadn’t even been trying. 

No way, this couldn’t have happened on accident. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Talk about it, and think about it, and be careful about it, then do it. It was supposed to be something well thought out, well planned, then done on purpose and celebrated.

_Not like this._

He thought, as he stared mutely at the box. 

Just a simple box.

Just a plain, old, regular box from what looked like the local pharmacy, judging by the logo. 

Nothing special at all.

Really, it wouldn't have even caught his eye if he hadn't been suffering from these specific symptoms at this exact moment. 

It was nothing noteworthy, not in any meaning of the word.  

Don't you see?

It shouldn't have mattered. 

It was just a half full box of pregnancy tests in back corner of the cabinet under the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO YOU SEE WHY I WAS SCARED!?  
> Welp. Now you know. Now you know why Yaku had an unexplained stomach bug for like three weeks. Now you know. Anyway, please let me know what you think of this recent development! Please leave a comment below and give me all the feedback you'd like, I'll always response and appreciate it! Thanks so much for reading!


	54. Being a Good Person {TsukkiKuroo, YamaKen, LevYaku}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, Kuroo's just always been this good of a person. Really, more people should believe him on that! I wish Kuroo were MY bestie!   
> …  
> I'm so sorry if my actual bestie is reading this I love you <3   
> …  
> She might actually read this at some point, I was just making a joke. XD  
> Please enjoy!

**_Downtown._ **

 

“Wow, these old buildings are so pretty!” Lev exclaimed, snapping yet another picture on his phone to show to his mate once they’d returned to the resort.

He then waved eagerly to Tadashi and Kenma.

“Hey! You guys should come take a picture here!”

Kenma hid behind his mate shyly.

“No thanks.” 

Yamaguchi smiled. “Oh, come on, Kenma, just one picture? We barely have any together. This is a really nice spot, too.”

The pudding head wilted before shuffling back out.

“Just the one.” He said. 

“Yay!” Tadashi cheered before he put his arm around his omega, who in turn shifted his eyes to the side to avoid the camera.

“Kenma-san, you have to look at the camera!” Lev scolded from where he was kneeling on the sidewalk to get a good angle.

The setter sighed, the breeze picking up and playing wisps through his bangs.

Tadashi smiled brightly to the phones lens while Kenma, having seen this expression on his alphas face, ghosted a smile across his own. 

Lev took a snapshot of moment and stood up.  “Great picture! I’ll send it to you, Tadashi!” 

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi replied with a nod, his cowlick bobbing in the wind as he looked down to his phone.

Once the picture was sent and it appeared onscreen, he gave an affectionate hum.

“Wow, you look really pretty with the breeze in your hair.” He commented softly down to his mate.

Somehow, despite his usual awkward nature, this had come out so smooth and so earnestly, it was actually like he hadn’t even been trying so hard not to stutter. 

Kenma’s cheeks dusted pink.

“Oh...thanks.” He dropped his gaze out of embarrassment. He wasn’t used to being complimented as if it were the most nature thing in the world. 

“Can you...can you send it to me too?” 

Tadashi gave a quick nod. “Sure!” 

After the exchange had been completed between their two phones, they started walking again. Kenma had one elbow linked with his mate so he could focus on his phone without tripping or walking into anything. 

Yamaguchi wouldn’t notice until the phone was plugged in to charge later that night, that the picture of the couple in front of this beautiful old building on the coast was Kenma’s new home and lock screen.

For now, though, let’s remain in the present.

Now that they were on their way through the district again, Tsukishima glanced to the side at a rather zoned out looking Tetsurou.

Little did he know what was happening within the omega’s mind at that moment.

You would do well to the remember that the newly bonded couple hadn’t yet even celebrated their one year anniversary. They were still just barely wading into the uncharted waters that were their bond, their relationship, and their new dynamic. 

However, as had been expected, much had remained the same. 

Snarky banter? 

Check. 

Eye rolls? 

Aplenty. 

Way too many cat and crow puns? 

Most certainly in stock. 

Despite all this that hadn’t changed since the first time they met eyes in the third gym years ago, it was also all so wonderfully new that sometimes Tetsurou caught himself dreaming with his eyes open. He was fully expecting one night to just go to sleep, curled into Kei’s chest, and wake up in his single bed with a tiny blanketed ball of Kenma asleep in the one across from him. 

They hadn’t gotten mated. 

They weren’t in love.

Kuroo was still just pining uselessly. 

_Well, it hasn’t happened yet...and if this is a dream, then my new dream is to never wake up._

Tetsurou’s brain travelled along this line as he felt the welcome long fingers twining into his own, fitting just right, and gently tugging him along.

Another thing to note, while Tetsurou had honestly been expecting Kei to be a bit of a pushy mate who at the same time loathed any sort of PDA. It struck him once they were mated that the blonde might have been doing those things previously, in a such a smooth fashion it left Kuroo speechless, too merely instigate their courtship. Now that the courtship was over, and Tetsurou was well and properly marked as a Tsukishima both in body and in name, he was expecting it to get dialed back. 

Big surprise? It didn’t. 

Tsukishima was still just as big a fan of looping is arm around his omegas waist, or holding hands, or stealing kisses as he was during their courtship, and now that they were gaining on six months of being mated, the alpha wasn’t showing any signs of letting up.

Tetsurou relished in the attention.

_I hate to admit it, but I was pretty touch starved before he finally came around. It was getting to the point that contact with an alpha was even a little scary to me. Hell, I started hanging back on high fives with Bo! When he started doing all this, though, it just melted me right down to the core. And I will never say that out loud, and I swear to god if this is passing the bond I will punch Kei in the glasses._

Thankfully for the former captain, there was no reaction from Tsukki that he had heard this through their link. 

However, it did appear that Kei had caught on to how spacey his mate was being.

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked, glasses lenses flashing in the sunlight, drawing attention to his honey brown eyes. 

Kuroo’s eyes refocused and he instantly shot a grin. “Yeah, just enjoying the moment I guess.” 

He replied, looking up into the bright sky. 

They were walking through a plaza right by the shore, near a waist deep fountain that several squealing children were racing through in soaked tee shirts, that had great spouts of water arcing back and forth, when Kuroo’s phone started to ring.

He stopped just short of the fountain, while the rest of his group of five fanned out and started either taking pictures or exploring the new area, he answered.

“Hello?”

“Tetsurou?” A constricted voice croaked back.

Kuroo whipped the phone away from his ear to check the ID.

“Wait, Morisuke? What’s wrong?” He demanded.

Thankfully Lev was too far away to hear this statement, and Kuroo was just now realizing this and mentally decided to be more on the down low about who he was talking too.

If Morisuke had wanted Lev, he would have called Lev, so therefore the fact that he was calling Kuroo, who was decided _not_ Lev, meant that whatever was wrong, he didn’t want Lev to know about it.

See? Tetsurou _had_ gotten a a college degree!

“I can’t do this alone! I’m scared! This doesn’t make any sense, this is terrifying! What do I do about this!? It wasn’t supposed to happen like this!” Morisuke’s voice was rushed, he was fumbling his words and his throat sounded raw.

Kuroo seemed overrun with this rush of words. “What’s up?” 

He spoke this in a neutral tone, and Yaku managed to piece together why he was talking like this.

“Is Lev with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Can he hear you?”

“Probably.” Kuroo checked his nails as he said this, a common busying motion that he often went through. 

He was panicking on the inside, worried and wondering why one of his best friends was clearly so distraught and yet wasn’t ringing his dedicated alpha who was currently standing about thirty feet away.

Wait, scratch that, there were some ducks who had been frequenting the fountain, and now, being the oversized toddler he was, Lev was chasing them around and cooing to them.

With no Yaku here to stop him, he had managed to chase them off towards the small garden area and was still in pursuit.

This gave Kuroo the ability to loosen his lips slightly.

“Ok, Lev’s off chasing ducks, what’s wrong? Tell me!” He hissed into the phone.

A shuddering breath was taken from the other end of the line.

“I-I can’t...I just...I’m really freaking out o-over h-here and I’m too s-scared to call him.”

Kuroo groaned. “Why are you scared of _Lev?_ Whatever is wrong he’s not going to be angry at _you_ for it.”

“You can’t promise me that.”

Yaku’s voice seemed to dull, but at least that stutter had dropped off.

Kuroo raked his hand through his hair, then it occurred to him.

There was one thing that Morisuke could have done that would have made Lev angry.

That would most _definitely_ make Lev angry. 

“Please tell me you’re not doing something stupid.”

“Like what?” Morisuke shot back.

Kuroo’s voice darkened. “You know what I mean.”  
“God dammit Tetsu no! No! I certainly can’t _now!_ ” He shrieked.

Little did Tetsurou know that his promises to forget his history of self harm weren’t what was holding him back. That his horrible high school and college years were currently the farthest thing from his mind. 

Kuroo jumped at the sound of his usually level headed friend sounding so overwrought. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, you need to breath. Can’t you just tell me _exactly_ why you’re freaking out?” Kuroo demanded.

Morisuke gave a whimper from his end of the line.

“Can you come back here?”

Kuroo was shocked.   
“I mean, I would, but I’d need an excuse. It’ll have to be a good one if you don’t want company.”  
He was still thinking out his responses so not to tip off the rest of his group.

Morisuke let out a miserable whimper.

“Please.”  
Tetsurou hesitated.  
“How bad of an emergency is this?”  
_“Eleven.”_

Kuroo steeled his gaze.  
“Me and Kenma will be there, _yesterday._ ” 

With this, he hung up and seized Kei by the sleeve, hauling him over.  
Kei had an extremely confused expression on his face as he turned to look his mate in the face.  
“What’s up?” He asked.

Kuroo put his lips to Tsukishima’s ear and whispered his plan.

Kei’s face softened. “Is he ok? Are you sure?”

Kuroo shrugged as he tossed his alpha his phone.

“Like I always say, I’ve always been this good of a person.” He put a hand to his chest with a revered expression, as always.

He then spun and grabbed his life long best friend by the arm, easily snatching the DS from his pocket and the phone from his hands.  
“Hey!” Kenma got an irritated expression as he snatched for the devices.  
“You’ll thank me later.” Kuroo promised before he handed them off to a bewildered Yamaguchi.

By now Lev had returned from his romp with the ducks just in time to see Tetsurou and Kenma posing in front of the fountain.

“Back a bit more.” Kei said, waving his hand to express this, and both omegas shuffled backwards.  
“A bit more...”  
Lev looked between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, one of whom was looking concerned the other of whom looked amused, it’s left to you to guess who is who, to Kenma and Kuroo who were seeming to go along without looking behind them.

Then it happened in a flash. 

Tetsurou’s heel caught on an uneven brick, and as he tumbled backwards he seized ahold of the back of Kenma’s red hoodie.

The setter’s golden eyes flew open wide as he was swiped off his feet by his much larger best friend, whose knees had just struck the fountains lip.

With a monumental splash, they crashed into the water, the kids who were playing all shrieked and doggy paddled out of the way. 

Kenma shot up like a rocket.

“OH MY GOD KUROO!” He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yamaguchi’s mouth fell open at the banshee like voice that had just emerged from his mate, Kei lost it and started laughing outright, having caught the entire thing on video and still fliming, for he hadn’t even taken a picture, and Lev hurried to the edge of the fountain.  
“Are you two alright?” He demanded.

In his haste to get out of the fountain Kenma nearly dragged Lev in, however the towering alphas superior weight kept him from getting wet as the drenched former second year instantly stripped off his hoodie.

“Gross!” He exclaimed, his longish hair sticking to his forehead and sculpting all the way down, flat against his neck. 

Kuroo rolled over the fountains edge with a groan.  
“Dammit Kei! You did that on purpose!” He exclaimed, looking distraught.

Tsukishima shrugged, a grin playing on his face.   
He was, after all, well aware that Tetsurou had wanted a good reason for them to both fall into the fountain without Lev being suspicious.

Kuroo rung out the bottom of his tank top while Kenma attempted to shake as much water as possible from his soaking wet sneakers. 

“I just wanted to see if cats could swim!” Tsukki snickered.

Kuroo glared at him darkly and Kei just winked. 

_He’s having way to much fun with this._

Kuroo thought, frustrated.   
Indeed, he absolutely despised water in all forms except those that involved hygiene. This was a loathing he shared with his best friend, the two of them had been forced into swim school together after all, where they had discovered this common hatred of wetness, and had begun sticking together to avoid such situations. 

However, when a friend was in need, Tetsurou would come through, even if it involved making a splash. 

_People really need to stop teasing me for saying I’m such a good person. Just look at me now! I’m a great person, dammit..._

Tetsurou thought in a huff as he picked his plastered down bangs up from the right side of his face. 

Kei snorted audibly and nearly started laughing again.  
“OK YOU CAN SHUT UP!” Kuroo roared at him as Kei waved his hand in apology but didn’t say anything because it was taking everything he had not to laugh.

Kenma, meanwhile, now that he was done glaring daggers at Kei, whipped his head back and forth to try and get the water out of his hair.

He wound up spraying Tadashi in the face, his alpha having come over to take his wet jacket from him. 

Kenma then pouted.

“Can we go back to the resort. I feel sticky.” He hissed, narrowed his eyes at Kei again.

Kuroo jumped on it.

“We’ll head back together, Kitten! Then maybe these three big boys can have some alpha bonding time.”

Yamaguchi hesitated.  
“Are you sure you’ll be ok?”  
Kuroo put both palms to the sky.

“It’s like a ten minute walk, we know where we’re going. It’ll be fine.”  
Kei, who would likely have normally argued to this, simply shrugged.

“I don’t see why not.” He said.

Kenma nearly hissed at him as Lev spoke up.  
“While you’re there can you check on Mori?” 

Kuroo hummed. “Sure thing! We’ll just stay over there for the rest of the day, so we’ll hang out with Morisuke. After all, misery loves company!”

With this he seized Kenma by the hand and hauled him towards the street.  
“Have fun guys!” He waved.

The moment they were around the corner he broke into a run.

“Hey! Kuroo!” Kenma cried out, after his initial outburst he was started to regress back into his usual quieted state.

“Ok, so Morisuke called me and begged me to find a way back to the resort without tipping off Lev that we’re going back because he called. I asked Kei to get us to trip into the fountain, so we could get back really fast and have a decent excuse, so if you wanna hate someone for getting you wet, hate me, alright?”  
Kenma’s eyes widened as he picked up stride, since he’d previously been holding his best friend back with a slow pace on purpose.

They sprinted across the market square and turned up onto a side street that would lead them directly back to the resort.

“Is he ok? How bad did it sound?”  
Kuroo swallowed. “It was an _eleven._ ”

Kenma overtook him in his burst of speed.

“Oy! Kitten!”  
Together, they made their way back to the resort, where an unknown issue had one of their best friends curled up in the corner of the hotel bathroom with a small item turned from white to pink lying on the tile in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the lady in the lobby stares in confusion at two soaking wet omegas sprinting into the hotel like their pants are on fire XD   
> Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think!!! Thanks so much for reading!


	55. All wrapped up {Nekoma Omega Trio}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, but it really fit! So Tetsu and Kenma are slip sliding their way back to the resort, they might be drenched but that's not gonna stop them from comforting their tiny libero!!! This one's a bit shorter, but it really fit, and I did update this morning so really no one can complain! XD  
> I also want to shoutout to my super awesome reader Kryste_Harte and say I hope you get better soon with the help of this ABO Nekoma fluffy comfort!!! <3  
> Please enjoy~

Ignoring the extremely surprised receptionist, who clearly had never seen two fully clothed yet soaking wet omegas burst into the hotel like they were being chased by the devil, Kuroo and Kenma made a beeline for the elevator.

The machine took a few seconds to arrive, and once they were in the lift with the floor number punched in, Kenma started rubbing his bare arms.

He was only wearing a short cut black tee shirt with peace sign posed Kagemine Rin and Len on it with his short black pleated skirt, same as he’d been wearing during their whole airport adventure.

“Do you have any idea what's wrong?” Kenma demanded quietly as they began their journey upwards.

Kuroo sighed heavily. “All I know is he’s certain Lev will be pissed about whatever it is. I’m positive he’s exaggerating though, nothing in the world he could do nowadays would make Lev legitimately angry.”

Kuroo insisted on this, although he had a suspicion hanging at the back of his mind. “But...” 

Kenma raised an eyebrow at him. “But?”

Kuroo started counting on his fingers for each naming of an ailment. “He’s been having fatigue, stomach pains, headaches, _morning sickness..._ do those symptoms remind you of anything?” 

Kenma’s mouth dropped open slightly.

“Oh my god.” He said bluntly, eyes wide.

“ _Yeah_.” 

Tetsurou replied intensely before the elevator halted, a ding announcing they were on their selected level.

They shot out of the lift the instant the doors slid open and sprinted up tiled hallway so fast that when they skidded to a halt in front of the door to the Haiba’s reserved room, their legs flew straight out from under them.

Wet sandals, running, and tile floors were a _bad_ combination.

From inside the room, Yaku just heard several choked screams and a loud combined thud, followed by a shrieked ‘GOD DAMMIT KUROO’ which he recognized well.

_They got here? So fast..._

Yaku thought, feeling his erratic heartbeat struggling to settle at the sound of such familiar noise. 

_Kenma must be having one of his expressive days._

Morisuke got to his feet, swaying slightly from how his legs had gone to sleep with the amount of time he’d spent curled up in that corner.

Meanwhile, outside, the feline duo was collapsed on the floor

“You landed on me...” Kenma complained, between the whole falling in the fountain, his former upperclassman being possibly with child, running through the town, and now sliding across the hallway due to his wet attire, he was _not_ in the best of moods. When Kenma was in a bad mood, he tended to like letting everyone know about.

With Kenma involved, silence was bliss.

Yaku unlocked the door, mostly because he was too short to look through the peephole, and dared to stick his head out. 

What he saw was Kenma being squished beneath his much taller best friend, both of them soaking wet with goosebumps breaking across their skin from the stark air conditioning in the building, hair sticking down across their faces in wisps and flattened down their necks.

“You’re gonna get sick...” Yaku chuckled brokenly, his voice raw at the ridiculous sight.

_“Morisuke!”_

Kuroo shot up and Kenma continued making feebly exhausted noises from the ground.

Tetsurou was practically vibrating. “Are you ok? What happened!?” 

He seized his friend by both hands and wouldn’t lie he was relieved to see nothing but years old, faded out scars, nothing fresh. 

_Thank god._

He dropped Yaku’s hands and put his palm to his chest as Kenma crawled between Yaku’s legs and into the room.

“I’m _freezing._ ” He hissed as he tore the blanket from the bed and dragged it down on top of himself.

After he’d properly wrapped himself up in the warmth that the duvet could provide, and turned back around and waddled his way over to Yaku.

“What did you need? Are you less freaked out now?” He asked, looking deeply serious.

Or, as serious as a five foot six bottle blonde omega bundled into a elephant print duvet and also still pretty throughly wet could look.

Despite the mood he’d dropped into earlier, now at his closest friends arrival, Morisuke cracked a weak smile.

“I think I’m...ok...I...thanks for coming...”

He walked over to the bed and sat heavily on the edge of it, hanging his head into his hands.

“I just...god...I don’t know what to do...” He mumbled.

Kuroo glanced into the bathroom on his way to comfort his short friend.

“I _knew_ it!” He exclaimed, having spotted the positive test lying abandoned on the tile floor.

Yaku jumped at the exclamation before pulling his knees up and hugging them again.

“...yeah...” He said weakly, not really sure of how else to talk about this topic.

Kenma shuffled over and tossed half the duvet over Mori, then promptly plopped himself down right next to him.

Even though the former setters skin was wet, clammy, and cold, Yaku leaned against him.

“Thanks, Kenma.” He managed, his voice sticking in this throat.

Kuroo settled himself down directly to the auburn haired former libero’s other side and put an arm around him as he dragged the duvet around himself as well, making sure it tucked around the one between them.

“Why are you so scared? You’re the perfect age for it, and the whole pack is in the best position it has ever been. It’s a great time to try for it.”

Yaku gave a single dry bark of laughter. 

“Exactly! _Try!_ That's the word of the day! We _weren’t_ trying!” He exclaimed.

“And that matters how?” Kenma asked.

Yaku sputtered. “Well...I don’t know...it’s just...”

His palm was pressed against his currently flat abdomen, trying to ignore the slightly fluttery sensation inside.

“...it’s not something that was supposed to just _happen_.” 

Kuroo sighed. “You know, Lev will _not_ be angry, and he most certainly won’t be angry at _you_.” 

Yaku groaned as he threaded his fingers into his hair.

“I know, I know! That doesn’t make it any less scary! I wasn’t _ready_ for this!” He insisted. 

Kenma frowned a bit, his face looking pouty, before he looped his arms around Yaku’s middle and gave him a side hug.

Personal space wasn’t an issue if it was between the omegas of his pack, after all.

Tetsurou tightened the arm he slung over the architects shoulder.

“That’s fine, but it’s still happening. You shouldn’t be scared about it, once you realize what’s really going on, I’m sure you’ll be happy. And so will Lev.” He insisted.

Yaku hesitated. “...I guess I just was overwhelmed...thanks...for coming here so fast.”

Kuroo gave a soft grin. “Hey, what are friends for! After all, we’re just that good of people.”

Yaku gave an amused huff, feeling his heart finally settling as he was surrounded by the warmth of people who loved him. 

A few moments passed in comfortable, cuddly silence.

“So...why are you two wet?”

“I swear to god Kuroo...” Kenma growled from his side of the cuddle pile. 

Kuroo threw his free arm up a few inches, not any higher since he didn’t want to disrupt the duvet tent that Kenma had dragged over the three of them.

“It was the ONLY WAY!” 

Morisuke giggled, covering the motion with his palm.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes down at him as he lifted the arm over him cautiously.

“I thought you just finished your heat.” He said, looking distrustful.

Yaku rolled his eyes as he folded his hands over his stomach, now not so fearful, both of and for, the life he knew was growing inside. 

“I guess...it must be the baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that just a nice fluffy ending…and Yaku is yet again reassured and ready to be the sane one again! :D Wooo! And the baby is also confirmed!!! Double wool!!!  
> Please leave a comment below on what you thought! Thanks so much for reading!


	56. Let's bolt! {LevYaku, TsukkiKuroo, YamaKen}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, I started this chapter ready to write about Lev coming back and finding out from Yaku he was gonna be a dad, but then I started writing and what happens down below came to me, so, yeah! Please enjoy!

 

“So you guys jumped in a fountain?”

Yaku was trying his best to hide laughter as Kuroo toweled off his head.

Kenma scowled. 

“I wouldn’t say _jumped_.” He snapped, his face the image of an irritated cat.

They’d remained cuddled together on the bed for a few minutes after Yaku finally managing to calm himself, that is, until Kenma had sneezed rather loudly and Morisuke’s mama kitty instincts had gone into overdrive, and he'd shoved the two of them over towards the bathroom to get towels.

"I told Kei I needed a quick way to get back to the resort with an easy excuse for me and Kenma to go by ourselves without company, and after that whole airport fiasco, I'm actually surprised we managed to get away without Lev or Tadashi insisting we needed an escort." Tetsurou explained, voice slightly muffled by the towel over his head.

Kenma rolled his head back, looking tired. "We posed for a picture in front of the fountain, against my will, and Kei kept telling us to back up. Kuroo faked a trip and stumbled backwards, grabbed my jacket hoodie, and dragged me down with him. You're lucky the water was pretty warm or you'd be in _big_ trouble." 

The bottle blonde directed this last part towards Kuroo, and it was a token to the fact that he was with the two omegas who'd been by him during his most awkward middle and high school years that he was being a lot more openly scathing than usual.  

As the two formerly soaked felines were drying off still, Kuroo whipped the towel from his head, hair askew, and muttered darkly.

“We got wet for you, that’s about as good a freaking blood pact around Nekoma!”

Morisuke gave a wry grin. “We aren't in high school anymore, remember?" He pointed out.

Tetsurou scoffed. "Oh, yeah, sure, but we're still just like a trio of alley cats. I mean, I guess it's a quartet when you add Lev. That doesn't sound as cool." He scrunched up his face in thought.

Kenma heaved a sigh, this being something that he was doing far to often this day.

"It's not fair, we had to get soaked to come and comfort you, now you're fine, but we've still gotta deal with getting dry and now I'll have to go get a change of clothes from my room…what a pain." He grumbled as he raked his fingers through his hair in an attempt to get it to stop sticking to the sides of his face.

It didn't work, and all the wispy strands that would normally float about his head dropped right back down like wet spaghetti strands, gluing themselves to the omegas cheeks.

Yaku threw his hands up. "I had fair reason to panic! What, do you want me to go jump in the swimming pool to make it up to you?”

Kuroo glanced to Kenma, then back at Yaku again, then back to Kenma.

Kenma gave a muted hum before he picked up his phone, thumbs flying.

“How far along are you?” He asked.

Yaku seemed taken aback by this random question before hesitating, putting a finger to his chin a his eyes turned a bit far away.

“I mean...I’d guess around six weeks? Something like that. Why? What are you doing?” Yaku demanded, kicking his feet from where he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Googling if throwing a pregnant person into a pool will hurt the baby.” Kenma responded without any sort of regret.

“Oh _hell n_ _o!_ ” Yaku said insistently as he jumped up and backed away from the two of them.

“Well?” Kuroo demanded.

Kenma looked up with mellow gold eyes. “Says here that swimming is a great source of exercise all the way up to your babies birth, and chlorinated water won’t hurt him or the baby.”

“Great news!” Kuroo sang with a somehow straight forward smile, tilting his head.

_“NOPE!”_

The poor lady at the kiosk in the front desk, she didn’t sign up for this.

About an hour ago she was watching two dripping wet young omegian men come racing into her building, and she was only just now managing to get back to work without wondering just why they were fully clothed, soaking wet, and running like they were being chased by a pack of hellhounds. 

 _Now_ here came those same two young men, thankfully dry this time, except they were chasing a third who was wearing a pair of clearly worn out old red sweatpants and a black tee shirt, donning bedroom slippers, and making a beeline for the exit to the street.

Before he could make it, however, the taller of the duo snatched the auburn haired omega from the ground the threw him over his shoulder, carrying him screaming and kicking, searching for the back exit towards the pool with the black root haired man following behind him in mild looking interest.

Tomorrow, she concluded, she would request a move into housekeeping for the next couple weeks, and let some else deal with this mess.

“PUT ME DOWN! DON’T YOU DARE!” Yaku roared as Kuroo rather easily trooped out onto the pool deck, Kenma trailing behind him. 

The pool was relatively deserted, then, they’d chosen a strange timed few weeks for vacation on purpose in order to avoid a rush of kids and families.

Kuroo gave a mischievous grin to his fellow feline omega, who nodded, getting the silent command.

Kenma made his way over to the back of the pool and swiped his phone into video mode.

“Go for it.” He gave a thumbs up.

 

**_With the Alpha Trio._ **

 

They were parading down the street parallel with the ocean, Tsukishima kicking a pebble on the sidewalk, Lev taking pictures occasionally, and Yamaguchi just enjoying the ambiance.

When a bleep sounded from his back pocket, Yamaguchi took out his phone and let out a gasp.

“Oh my god!” He cried, a hand flying over his mouth.

“What?” Tsukishima asked, stopping and leaning to look over Tadashi’s shoulder.

He gave a sharp breath through his teeth and covered his mouth.

“Oh no, they didn’t!” He exclaimed.

“What’s so funny?” Lev demanded, appearing over Yamaguchi’s other shoulder.

Tadashi pressed play triangle on his phone screen, and they were able to hear a far away yelling coming closer before Kuroo came onscreen carrying a struggling Mori over his shoulder.

“Cannonball!” Tetsurou shouted before he hefted his friend into the air.

Yaku went crashing down into the deep end of the resorts massive pool.

He disappeared under the water for a few moments before his head broke the surface as he flailed around.

“TETSU I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS I WILL RIP YOUR DAMN EYEBROWS CLEAN OFF!” He started awkwardly doggy paddling towards the ladder of the pool, moving offscreen in a few seconds time.

Hey, at least he knows how to swim.

Kuroo gave an a-ok gesture to the phone that they assumed Kenma was holding.

“Gotta jet!” He took off and vanished towards the hotel.

“GET BACK HERE!” Yaku, still shedding water, went flying after him.

Another few moments went by before Tetsurou running back by the pool again. 

“You’ll never take me alive!” He hollered.

“THEN I’LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU!” Mori screamed back.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Yaku’s still very wet self wound up slipping on the poolside tile.

After all, there _is_ a reason they say no running by the pool.

He slid straight into Kuroo and promptly knocked the two of them together into the water again.

They both broke the surface gasping, instantly almost drowning each other in their haste to escape the hated liquid.

The camera then started moving as Kenma carried it around to where they were scrambling over the wall and out of the water.

The two of them collapsed into a panting heap on top of each other.

“I swear to...god...you...are dead to...me...”

He choked out.

Tetsurou gave an exhausted laugh, his hair plastered flat by the wetness.

“At least...promise to...make me godmother still...yeah?” 

“No way…in hell…will you be the secondary guardian of this child…you irresponsible bitch…"

"…rude…" 

They were both way to out of breath to actually yell.

Morisuke groaned as he put a hand over his stomach.

I think I’m gonna be sick all over you.”

Kuroo turned and promptly threw himself into the water again.

"THE LESSER OF TWO EVILS!" He howled as he vanished, leaving a bewildered Yaku staring after him.

The video cut out here, and while Tsukishima and Tadashi were both laughing their heads off, Lev, after having laughed quite a bit himself, furrowed his brow.

“Wait a sec...why was Tetsurou-san talking about being a godmother?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“So you finally caught on, yeah?” He asked.

“Caught on to what!?” Lev screeched, eyes wide as Tadashi tucked away his phone. 

The freckled alpha gave an awkward smile, scratching his cheek.

“Well I mean...pretty sure everyone had a bit of a suspicion but didn’t want to bring it up because it would have sounded stupid.” He admitted.

“What would? Tell me!” Lev cried, massive green eyes looking desperate.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“He’s been having stomach pains, throwing up a ton, having weird mood swings even after his heat was over, and on top of that he’s been complaining about stuff tasting weird at dinner. Any of that ringing some bells?” 

Lev blinked, still in the dark.

Yamaguchi dropped his chin, looking exasperated. 

“Lev, all those are symptoms of an omega or female beta...um...being with child.” He said, trying to put it as delicately as possibly. 

The half russian seemed to shut down for a few moments.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi met eyes, looking at each other with a mixture of worry and confusion, before looking back up at Lev.

“Erm...are...are you ok?” Tadashi asked, waving his hand a few inches from the emerald eyed alphas face.

His mouth had fallen open slightly and his eyes had glazed over a bit.

“Lev?” Tadashi said this firmly, looking concerned as Tsukishima started snapping his fingers in front of his pack mates face.

A few more moments passed.

“Imma have...pups...?” Lev asked vaguely.

Tsukki shrugged.

“I’ll bet Morisuke-san just found out himself, and that’s why Tetsurou and Kenma threw him in the pool when they found out.”

Lev panicked. “Is that safe!? Is he gonna be ok!? Is the pup ok!? What if he really _is_ pregnant!?” 

His arms were flying around randomly, trying to figure out if he should run back to the resort of call Morisuke on his phone.

Yamaguchi unsuccessfully tried to pin lev’s arms to his sides. “Calm down! Swimming is perfectly fine, even though Morisuke-san doesn’t like water, I’m sure he’s fine! Swimming can't hurt him or the baby, if there actually is a baby.”

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose further. “We should probably get over there to figure out if you’re about to become a daddy or not though, huh?”

Just like that, Lev turned around and full blown sprinted off towards the resort.

“HEY!” Yamaguchi gave chase.

Tsukishima gave a long drawn out sigh before he casually tightened the laces of his sneakers and then took off, face still composed even as as he bolted after them, long strides and pumping arms carrying him with enough speed to catch up.

He did all this without even knocking askew his glasses.

With this, the alpha trio started on there way, roaring up the streets fast as three former high level athletes could possibly run towards the resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! We'll see how Lev reacts to Morisuke's not so surprising surprise once he gets back to the resort!  
> I also just love the image of Tsukki just seeing the two of them take off, then just bending down and lacing up his sneakers and then just full Usain Bolt S P R I N T I N G up the street with this really cool expression on his face like.  
> "Yeah bitches, I can be concerned, disinterested, look hot, and run really really fast, all the at the same time."   
> *Flashes glasses*   
> XD  
> Please tell me you can envision that like I can!  
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading, I'll see you all again very soon! :D


	57. Be Ok. {LevYaku}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little minute to get this out, I was taking a break and working on my new ABO collection, Touch the Sky! I created it with fellow ABO connoisseur TeaLovingTooru (go check out her FANTASTIC Haikyuu ABO series, my personal favorite is her 50s Haikyuu ABO au that's freaking AMAZING) and it's in the Yowamushi Pedal fandom. I'd really appreciate it if you guys went on over and checked it out if you're a YowaPeda fan!!! :D Anyway, please enjoy!  
> (Also I named this chapter after my favorite album from Ingrid Michelson!!!)

_**At the Resort.** _

The lady behind the kiosk at the resort was honestly concerned this time.

After they’d raced towards the pool area,  the three omegas who’d been chasing each other around had just come parading back through here, two of them soaking wet all over again, the last one dabbling about on his phone. Not only that, but now here came three extremely tall alphas, the one in the lead almost knocking his forehead off the top of the doorframe in his haste, and went pounding into the stairwell, bypassing the elevator completely.

Meanwhile, up in the Haiba’s room, Yaku was wrapped into a fluffy towel and casting Kuroo repetitive dirty looks.

“I cannot believe you tossed me in the pool.” He snapped.

Kuroo rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers through his throughly flattened hair that was still shedding water.

“Get over it, not like it’s gonna hurt you or your plus one, anyway.” He muttered.

Kenma, having bundled himself into the duvet again, unkempt hair having finally dried and now frizzed up, glanced down at his phone, then his eyes widened.

He made his way with all pace possible while wrapped up in a king size puffy duvet with elephant prints on it to a certain raven haired omegas side.

“Kuroo we need to leave.” He said urgently, hurrying to the older’s side and pulling on the back of his shirt.

“What? Why? I only just managed to get dry again!” Tetsurou demanded, looking down with confusion writ on his features.

Kenma held his phone up an inch from the taller omegas face.

Slate eyes blinked against the brightness before, after leaning back, he managed to read the message feed.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** makeasplash.mp4

 

 

 _ **Yamaguchi T.:**_ I though you guys promised not to do anything crazy!? Why are you all horsing around by the pool, don't you hate water!? Are you ok!?

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** I was just filming I didn't get wet

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** OH MY GOD IS MORISUKE-SAN HAVING A BABY

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** ANSWER

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** OK WE ARE RUNNING THERE NOW OH MY GOD LEV AND TSUKKI ARE FAST WHY

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** gotta go fast tadashi gotta go fast

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** I STG KENMA GDI

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** WE ARE ALMOST THERE

 

Kuroo swallowed. “Oh, yeah, we need to not be here.”

Morisuke poked his head out from the bathroom. “What? Why do you not need to be here?”

“Bye hope you don’t throw up again call us if you need us!”

The door slammed and both Kuroo and Kenma were gone.

Yaku furrowed his brow.

“Um...ok?” Rolling his eyes he stripped off his soaked tee shirt and proceeded to change into dry clothes.

He’d only just managed to get fully dressed again when there was a thundering of footsteps up the hallway, and the door to the bedroom flew open.

Lev closed the door behind him and bent over double, panting.

“Whoa, did you run here? Do you need something to drink?” Yaku came quickly across the room with his hands flittering anxiously.

Lev looked up at him with emerald eyes full of concern. 

“I saw...that...video...and...” He began, chest still heaving.

Morisuke, not realizing just the full impact of what that video held, took his mates hand and pulled him over to sit on the edge of their stripped bed. Kenma had, apparently, taken the duvet with him when he’d made his escape with Tetsurou.

“Catch your breath, then talk.” Yaku insisted.

Lev put a hand on the smaller mans knee.

“Are you...pregnant?”

Morisuke’s eyes flew open wide, and then he remembered the joke Kuroo had made about being the godmother, to which he'd replied in such a way that more than confirmed his knowledge of being with child. That joke that will have reached Lev through the video.

Morisuke swallowed. “I know...I know we weren’t trying but...” 

He began slowly, already expecting some sort of objection from the alpha.

Lev’s hand slid up from Morisuke’s knee to rest on his abdomen.

“Are you?” He repeated, his voice firm, having caught his breath.

The omega settled his hand over the one already on his stomach. “Yeah...I didn’t even think about it when I started getting sick but...” 

He felt tears prickling up behind his eyes. This entire situation was exactly what he’d been dreading, exactly the reason he’d called Tetsurou for help instead of calling Lev right away. His heart pounded erratically against his ribcage, and he felt slightly short of breath. Lev seemed to be struggled to figure out how to respond, and Morisuke was waiting for something bad, some sort of rejection, an insult, a jab.

Instead, he found himself being hauled up into Lev’s lap, arms looping around his waist and the alpha burrowed his face against his neck.

“I’m going to be a dad?” He asked, his voice was rumbling with joy, as if his inner beast had been awakened in a different way that the defensive creature they were normally used too.

Morisuke felt strangely like he’d just chugged down an entire liter bottle of soda, a bubbly feeling began overflowing from his chest and he threw his arms tightly around the silver haired half russians neck.

“You’re ok with it?” He asked, seeming unsure of how to even begin speaking, already his voice was giving way to a slight quake of emotion.

“Ok?” Lev pulled him away with a beaming smile on his face.

“I’m so happy, how could I possibly be upset?” Lev replied, eyes shining.

Morisuke nodded. “R-Right...I guess I was just worried...since we weren’t planning anything...”

Lev’s mouth fell open slightly. “Planning? Sure, it would have been nice to try for it, but I don’t think that really matters. I’m going to love them either way. And I’m going to love you to matter what happens.”

Morisuke sniffed, trying to hide how that had teared him up a bit, before he groaned. 

“I didn’t ask you to get so mushy, you sap!” He exclaimed.

Lev stood up and swung Morisuke around, still hugging him around the chest.

He laughed. “Of course I’m being sappy! We're going to be parents!” 

Morisuke cried out. “Oy! Put me down!” He exclaimed.

Lev lowered him to his own two feet a moment later, and the smile ever left his face.

Morisuke looked up at him for a moment before dropping his gaze to the side, feeling self conscious.

How could he have ever been scared of this behemoth he’d chosen to spend the rest of his life with, anyway? Of course Lev would never react badly, not to this or anything else. There were very few things he could do that would get Lev legitimately angry at him, and finding out he was having the alphas child certainly wasn’t on that list. Now maybe he could finally enjoy his vacation, having solved the mystery of his illness. 

That is, if he were able to finally able to calm down some of his volatile stomach. Then again, the settled feeling that had replaced the swimming unease that had been around him, perhaps, could help.

If not, then, at least he had Lev to help him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! Yeah, a bit on the shorter side, but I really didn't want to extend this pass what was necessary, and I really liked how I made out what was going to be a bit of a tender moment between these two. Welp, please leave a comment down below, please drop some kudos, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd all come back again for the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	58. You're what!? {Pack Omegas, DaiSuga}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took me a bit, and also it's short, and also it's kinda cheesy, but hey, this is how segway chapters work, people! You can't have a big reality warping bomb drop in every update! So yup, here we are with a good bit of filler before we move on to some more summer shenanigans before the end of the vacation, and then we'll be back to the city! :D Please enjoy!

“YOU’RE WHAT!?” 

Yaku planted his head in his hands and groaned as he was swarmed by the other omegas of the back. When everyone had gotten back, Lev had explained he situation to Daichi in a surprisingly calm manner, pulling the head alpha aside. 

He’d told Suga, naturally, and Suga had been given permission to notify the other omegas.

Which results in this current situation, crammed into the small lobby area of the fourth floor of the resort, Yaku sitting in a corner armchair. 

He was currently regretting his choice in seats because he had no escape route. 

“You heard him! Don’t be asking me!” Morisuke shouted in irritation.

“But I never expected you to be the first person in the pack to have pups!” Yuu exclaimed in shock.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!?” Yaku screeched.

Kuroo patted him on the head. “Now, now, all this stress and screaming isn’t good for the baby.” He said in his best mothering voice.  
“You’re the one who hurled me in the god damn pool when you found out!” Yaku snapped, delivering a swift chop to his fellow feline in the stomach.

“Fair.” Kuroo wheezed as he doubled over.

Tooru, who was casually leaning on the wall to the right of Morisuke’s chair examining his perfectly manicured nails, rolled his eyes.  
“Well, I can certainly say I didn’t expect you to be pregnant first, much less by accident.” 

Yaku jumped out of his chair. “Can someone please explain to me what the hell that is supposed to mean!? Just because it’s not freaking Suga doesn’t mean it’s supposed to be all that massive of a shock. It’s not like I’m a stupid high schooler, and I’m not like a fifty year old with worn out parts!” He shouted furiously.

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow. “So you’re trying to say you’re age for it, but you can’t just that. Of course you have to mention knocked up teens and old ladies who thought they were too old for protection? You’re a strange guy, Morisuke-san.”

A family from up the hall came walking by, the mother covering his young daughters ears as they went by.

Yaku reddened up to the ears.

“We are not talking about this anymore!” He hissed.

Satori then slid up next to him and slung an arm over his shoulder.

“So that means I did a double rescue, huh? Guess you really do owe me!”

Yaku kicked him in the back of the knee closer to himself.

“Mention that entire fiasco one more time and Waka’s never gonna get pups of his own.”

Takahiro popped his head out from where he’d jumped to hide behind Suga.

“You need to stop with the threatening of peoples future children, it’s getting scary!” He exclaimed, face drawn out and fearful.

Morisuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Ok, cool, great. Everyone knows the big news, and our little group powwow scarred a kid for life. Can we move on now? What other stops have we got to make before the vacation is ov...”

He put a hand to his stomach in the middle of his sentence.

“Um...Morisuke-san? You ok?” Shirabu asked worriedly.

Without wasting time for a reply, the small omega ran across the hallway and into the floors bathroom, which was thankfully across from the lobby.

“Ooooh yeah...just because he knows he’s pregnant doesn’t mean the symptoms go away, does it?” Tendou hummed before snickering.

“Guess he’s still got morning sickness, poor thing.” Suga sighed worriedly before looking around at the others.

“Well, once he’s done, let him know we’re meeting in the lobby to go out to the beach in a half hour or so, ok? I’m going to go change.” 

The silver haired omega waved with a smile, then, with one more concerned glance in the direction of the bathroom, he hurried towards his and Daichi’s room.

When he entered he saw his mate seated at the rooms desk, with his head on the wood.

“Um...Dai? Are you ok?” Suga asked, walking in and putting a hand on the head alphas shoulders.

Daichi sat up and leaned back into the chair with a far away expression.

“They couldn’t have done this a year ago? No? Of course not...” He mumbled.

Suga tilted his head.

“What do you mean? You mean about the Haiba’s?” 

Daichi groaned. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for them and all, but seriously!” 

He raked his hands through his hair, the pressure of his position clearly in his eyes.

“Our level isn’t equipped for a baby! I rented it out thinking no one would want to try for kids for another few years yet! Now we’ll have to move, and do it soon, because I can’t have the stress of packing and moving, maybe even into a different building, all over Morisuke while he’s at the back end of his pregnancy! It wouldn’t make things any better for him. Not to mention that no doubt Lev will be touchy for the next, what, eight months? Close to that? And now that he’s pregnant I’m sure it’ll spark conversation with some of the other couples about if and when they want to have pups, and then they’ll start having news, and then...”

Suga promptly sat himself down in the former captains lap and locked lips with him. 

A few moments passed and he pulled away with a smile. “Daichi, it’s a vacation. You’re not supposed to think while you’re on vacation.”

Daichi’s eyes looked weighted as he dropped his head into the omegas chest.

“I know, but, they all trusted me to take care of things. I want to do that as best I can.”

Suga hushed him and started gently rubbing his back with one hand.

“I know you do, but while we’re here you can’t do much. Enjoy the rest of the vacation. Morisuke is fine, Lev is fine, everyone is fine. Your entire pack is here, they’re all safe and happy. No need to worry right now. You’ve got plenty of time once we get back to plan and pack and get us all moved. Right now, I want you to relax. Ok?” 

Daichi lifted his head up and gave him a tired smile, though it wasn’t forced.

“Ok...you’re right. I’ll try. Thanks, Koushi.”

Suga planted a kiss to his forehead. “Anything for you, sweetie. Now let’s get changed and head down there, it’s time to hit the beach!”

He stood up and made his way towards the bathroom.

Suga returned a few minutes later, tying the strap for his bikini top behind his head as he went. The top was mostly a turquoise color, with white thin stripes longways all the way across. He had a bottom to match. Tossing on a tee shirt, he looped his elbow into Daichi’s.

“C’mon, let’s go hit the beach! We’ve only got so much time to enjoy ourselves before we’re back to the city!” He exclaimed.

Daichi hummed.  “Right behind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it was short and didn't really do much but it serves it's purpose so yup yup!!! Next chapter get ready for it my people I know you've wanted it so you do not have much longer to wait for the ultimate meme teams awesome summer chapter all to the themselves! {More or less XD}   
> Until then, please leave a comment with suggestions, crit, yelling about ABO Haikyuu, whatever you'd like!!! I'd appreciate the comments and kudos, thanks so much for reading!


	59. A kiss to make it feel better {MattsuHana}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that MatsuHana you guys were looking for! Like 3,000 plus words of it! I really hope you enjoy it!

**_On the Beach._ **

 

Takahiro laid his head back on the beach chair they’d set up in an isolated patch farther away from the water. Issei was at his side, having fallen asleep in the warmth of the sun. 

Despite this, the alpha hadn’t allowed their intertwined fingers to fall apart.

_Sap._

Takahiro thought with a roll of his eyes as he pulled his shades down over his eyes and relaxed, burying his toes into the warm sand.

He wasn’t the type to look back often. He was happy in the present day, and he didn’t like to reminisce often in his own spare time. It was different if it were with others, recounting stories and telling tales of the good old days of shortie shorts and way to many ‘ball is life’ jokes that had been his high school years.

Happy times, they were, at least, for the most part. 

His own past, especially involving the time before he’d met Issei, hadn’t really been delved into by his pack mates. He knew it wasn’t because they didn’t care. It was because they simply never had been given any reason to consider it. It was different than how Akkashi avoided telling the story of how he confessed, or how Yaku seemed to dislike recalling his third year entirely, even though that was the year he met the love of his life. 

Hanamaki would probably tell everyone about his life prior to running into Issei, but then, the story of exactly how he did run into Issei...

Well, that would be embarrassing. 

After all, Issei hadn’t even presented yet at that point, he had no reason to act the way he did. It was all thanks to that moment, though, that Takahiro realized just how it felt to love someone, even if he didn’t know it quite yet.

 

**_Middle School Volleyball Summer Camp._ **

 

 

Takahiro had presented early. 

_Very early._

He’d been eleven the day he’d rolled out of bed broken out in a cold sweat, crying out for his mother. The omegian man had instantly rushed in followed closely by his alpha father. 

The woman had realized what was going on and had spun and rushed from the room, planning on making his alphian older brother aware that he wasn’t to be coming anywhere Takahiro’s room while he was in his first heat. 

He’d presented as an omega at eleven years old, a good two to three years before he would even be within the range of a healthy presenting age. 

Thankfully, after doctor visits every month for a year straight, it had been confirmed there was nothing at all wrong with him.

He was just an early bloomer, that was all. 

The other kids in his grade, however, weren’t as placating. Instantly, he was the freak of the class, one of the taller kids in school, with a future on the volleyball team, was suddenly trooping to school in a skirt with his eyes locked on the ground. 

Not because he was an omega, not at all, he was just trying to block out everyone around him.

Volleyball was a sport he loved, and it took just about everything he had to convince his parents to let him go to camp again, just like he had for several years prior.

“My heat is already out for the season! I’ll be fine! There will be counselors everywhere! You let me go last year in primary school, didn’t you? Before I was an omega! Does that make a difference to you?” 

He’d spouted all sorts of questions and demands, worming his way into his fathers heart until she had finally signed the release slip that allowed him to board the bus awaiting by the schools gym that summer. She had insisted upon countless rules of safety and urged him to call, and that they could come pick him up if something happened. 

A two week camp, something that should have carted him safely away from all of his problems. To a place where there was nothing but the ball, the net, the court, and friends he’d known his entire life.

Those friends hadn’t been the problem, it was the kids from other schools. 

That led to a situation that, now as an adult. One who was graduated, mated, employed, and pack bonded, he looked back at a shook his head.

How stupid had he been, to get up for some water in the middle of the night? 

He’d known there were bullies at the camp, and without lots of people around, they could do as they pleased. 

What they pleased was chasing the pinkish haired omega out of the building, throwing stones they’d gathered for this specific opportunity, and cackling with glee.

Takahiro had, at first, thought to run towards the counselors building, where the adults slept. The way was blocked by his tormentors, however, so he turned and tried to make it back to the building where his friends were staying. They’d help him, he knew it. 

If he could get to them, which was looking unlikely.

Turns out, running outside in the dark in house slippers was a terrible idea, if or not it was by choice, because soon enough he tripped and tumbled down a hill that sloped down towards another cropping of dorms. Once he reached the bottom, tears rushing down his face in a cascade, with his hair filled with grass and his hands and knees covered in scratches and filled with gravel from the bottom, he scrambled backwards again as he heard the group who’d been chasing him approach.

That is, until a voice screeched out.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” 

Just like that a kid Takahiro didn’t even know came racing out from around one of the storage units. He had short messy spikes of dark brown hair and ridiculously thick eye brows.

He skidded to a halt in between the downed omega and the group of bullies with a determined scowl on his face.

“Who’s going to make us? You?” One of the ringleaders snickered, tossing a pebble up and down.

That was when this boy, that, let’s reaffirm, Takahiro had never seen before in his life, pulled an air horn from behind his back.

He then pointed to the side with his free hand.

“The counselors building is right there. Bet they’ll hear us if I give this a good long wail!” He exclaimed, pointing the horn up towards the sky.

At the thought of getting caught by such a force that could easily notify their parents of their activities, this formerly unstoppable mob of preteens disbanded in a flash.

The brunette who’d defended him turned to Hanamaki and snickered, shaking the horn and pressing the button.

The omega slapped his palms over his ears in preparation for a blaring noise, but none came.

This time the kid laughed out loud. 

“This stupid thing is broken anyway! I found it in the trash can outside the gym!” He laughed as he tossed the horn carelessly over his shoulder. 

His face turned grave when he saw how beat up his fellow camper was.

“You’re hurt, huh? C’mon, let’s go to the nurses office, I’m sure we can find some stuff to fix it.” He insisted, offering his hand down.

Hanamaki gave a soft hum of agreement and took it.

They made there way to the office, which was unlocked, and went inside.

“Here, sit down. Whenever I get scratched up, my mom always wipes all the junk out and then patches it up. I think I can do that, but I probably won’t be as good as her.” He grinned over his shoulder as he dragged a chair over to the cabinet, standing on it to reach the kit that was on the top of it.

Once he pulled it down he opened it up and set to work. 

Hanamaki still didn’t know this kid past the fact that he was clever and clearly loved pulling jokes thanks to that air horn debacle, but the way he treated him was as though they had been friends since before they could walk.

Takahiro decided he rather liked him.

After his elbows, palms, knees, and all the odd scratches the stones had left behind had been properly wrapped up, the boy straightened.

“All done! Feel better?” 

Hanamaki was about to reply with a yes, his hand still cradled in this strangers own, palm up since this was the last spot where he’d been bleeding, when the boy gave a gasp.

“Wait, almost forgot!” 

He bent his head and pressed a kiss against the top of the bandage on Hanamaki’s palm.

“There! A kiss always makes it better, don’t you think?” He asked.

Takahiro felt his face turning red and looked awkwardly to the side.

“I...guess so. Thanks...um...”

The boy put a thumb to his chest.

“I’m Mattsukawa Issei! Who’re you?”  His eyes were a little on the beady side, but still the brown irises were shining with a deep caring heart.

Yet again, Hanamaki had never met him before today.

However, today felt like it was the first day of the rest of his life.

“I’m...Hanamaki Takahiro.”

“That’s a neat name! Can I call you Makki?”

The omega stuck his tongue out, finding his usual self within the shell shocked feeling he’d been trapped in for the past hour or so.

“Only if I can call you Mattsun!” 

“Deal!” 

“Fine then!” 

Issei had walked him back to the dorm, and they’d promised to eat lunch together the next day.

This they had, as well as every day for the rest of the week, and they’d darted about during free time, and tried their best to be placed on the same team. They’d snickered and giggled and pulled jokes. They’d acted like the best of friends, ones who’d known each other since birth, and yet they had only met a week ago.

At the end of the camp, it turned out that Issei was from Miyagi, and Hanamaki had to return to Tokyo, where his family lived.

He’d told his parents and brother all about Mattsun, but by then, being an eleven year old, he’d forgotten his new friends full name. So, by then, the boy who’d rescued him faded from memory, but those glittering brown eyes in the midst of a good laugh never left. 

In the back of his mind, Takahiro would sometimes find himself wondering is Mattsun had ever presented, what he would be.

A smile would play on his lips during his later years of middle school.

_Alpha. He’s definitely an alpha…I wish I had a chance to make him mine..._

 

**_Three years later, Aoba Johsai._ **

 

When he’d stepped up to introduce himself for the volleyball team he’d been nervous beyond belief, but thankfully this team seemed to be speckled with omegas just as much as alphas. Someone by the benches, a fellow first year he thought, started choking on his water when Takahiro announced his name, but other than that, things went smoothly. His family had moved from Tokyo over the summer, having waited a few months to let Hanamaki finish middle school before coming here so he could start high school fresh. 

Things were going well so far. 

One thing that was a bit creepy, he felt like he was being watched. His newfound friends from volleyball, a fellow omega by the name of Oikawa Tooru and his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime, who was an alpha, had both insisted he was imagining things. It was the same at practice. The school had a massive volleyball club, and as wide eyed first years it was a dream for them three to possibly become first string members. 

_Well, it’s an eventuality for Oikawa and Iwaizumi...not so much for me...maybe by third year..._

Hanamaki considered as he spun a pencil on his thumb absentmindedly. He was in the library at the moment trying his best to study with this feeling crawling on his next that someone was watching him.

At practice since day one he’d felt like someone was keeping an eye on him, but he’s dissuaded it as first years nerves. It had been three weeks now, things were settled into a comfortable rhythm, and he even had an omegian friend with him who insisted he didn’t feel like that. 

Yet here he was, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder.

_No no no, I am not being stalked. I am fine. I haven’t even seen any..._

As this went through his mind he caved and looked over his shoulder.

Someone who had been peeking around a shelf at him pulled back and vanished.

A shiver ran up Takahiro’s spine.

_Oh shit I’m being stalked._

He thought in horror as his face went flat, eyes wide and mouth pressed into a thin line as he hurriedly shoved his books into his bag.

_Just go home, just go home, I’m sure it’s nothing, just someone who wants the book I’m using..._

He abandoned the borrowed book just in case this was the reason. He slung his half zipped bag over his shoulder, snatched his volleyball out of the chair next to him and speed walked for the door.

Throughout the halls he could hear footsteps following him, trying to be stealthy. 

He made it out the back door of the school and started through the large student run garden, and for the next few minutes, he could hear no signs of pursuit.

That is, until he heard a twig snap.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” He screeched, turning around and hurling his volleyball at his stalker.

The guy took it to the chest and went stumbling backwards, dropping his bag as he went.

He went tripping backwards, straight into the pond. 

Takahiro’s mouth dropped open as he watched the student, for he was wearing a school uniform identical to his save for the skirt, go submerged with a massive splash.

His ball bobbed to the surface, followed a second later by a head of plastered down dark brown hair, a face with thick eyebrows, and shell shocked looking brown eyes.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Hanamaki exclaimed, not even thinking about the reason why he’d thrown the ball in the first place, he ran forward to offer the drenched alpha, for that was what the scent in the air told him, a hand out.

He’d pulled him halfway when he remembered.

“WAIT! YOU’RE A STALKER!” He shook his hand free of the grasp of the boy and with a strangled cry he went sliding back into the water again.

Hanamaki scrambled backwards and seized his heaviest textbook from his bag in defense.

“Whoa, whoa, please do _not_ throw that at me!” The wet young man begged as he crawled out of the pond, bringing the volleyball with him as he went.

“Who the hell are you!?” Hanamaki demanded harshly, still with the book raised above his head.

The dark haired boy slapped a hand to his head as he shook out his shoes.

“Well, I’m gonna have to get this dry cleaned...” He muttered.

“I don’t give a damn about your dry cleaning! You’re the one who’s been following me around all this time! I thought I was going crazy!” He shouted, feeling light headed. 

The boy put up both hands. “Hey, hey, now is that any way to pay back your knight in shining armor?”

Hanamaki blinked twice, clearly unaffected.

The boy rolled his eyes and then put one hand out. 

“I’m Mattsukawa Issei! Who’re you? Can I call you Makki?” 

The omegas mouth dropped open and his textbook thudded to the dirt.

“Mattsun!” He shouted in shocked, all of the features now lining up with that eleven year old he’d spent the best week of his middle school life with three years ago. 

In his enthusiasm, he rushed forward and hugged him as if he were a well missed old friend.

“Ugh, gross, you’re wet!” He teased even as he did this, pulling back after another moment.

Issei chuckled as jabbed his finger in the direction of his fellow first years chest.

“And whose fault is that, pinkie?”

Hanamaki huffed. “For the last time, it’s light brown!”

“It’s pink.”

“Brown!”

“Pink.”

“Brown!”

“Pink.”

“Brown!”

“Brown.”

“It’s pink! I’m telling you it’s pink!”

“See? Told you it was pink.”

“It is!”

“Yup.”

A moments pause.

“Wait...GODDAMMIT!” Hanamaki threw his head back.

Mattsukawa gave a peace sign.

“Your ass just got looney tuned.” He snickered. 

“You’re worse than you were in middle school.”

“Says the guy who launched me into a pond when I was just trying to say hello.” The alpha pointed out.

Hanamaki snarled. “You were stalking me for like a month!”

“Three weeks.”

“That’s basically a month, Mattsun.”

To this, Issei only shrugged. “I guess I was worried you wouldn’t recognize me.” He said awkwardly, before he put a hand to his head. 

“Jeez, I think I knocked my forehead off a sprinkle when I fell in. It stings.”

Hanamaki’s face grew concerned. “Oh, that sucks. Sorry.”

He felt like now was a good time to apologize.

Mattsukawa rolled his eyes. “Now you say it.”

Takahiro then stood up on his toes and pressed a kiss against the spot the alpha was massaging.

“There. A kiss always makes it better, doesn’t it?” He tilted his head and winked, before he turned and collected his bag and volleyball.

“See you at practice, Mattsun! We'll have to catch up!” He waved as he headed off in the direction of home.

The alpha stood there for another full minute after he had disappeared, fingertips to his forehead, and cheeks burning red. 

He’d made up his mind. 

_That’s him...that’s the one I want to be my omega._

 

**_Present Day._ **

 

At the feeling of lips brushing against his cheek, Hanamaki’s eyes fluttered open.

He yawned and sat up, lifting his glasses.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Mattsukawa had a cheeky smile on his face.

Hanamaki rolled his eyes. “It’s probably like three by now, you doofus.”

He replied playfully as he settled his frames on the top of his head.

Mattsukawa stretched his arms above his head. “Have any sweet dreams?”

Hanamaki thought about it before he shrugged. “Nah, not really.” 

However, as his eyes roamed over the toned chest, up to the sharpened features that had once been the round immature face covered in scratches, the one who’d ran to his rescue, he thought about it.

_Just sweet memories._

Mattsukawa furrowed his overlarge brows at that second. “Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hanamaki looked him in the eye. 

Those eyes were still a bit beady, but the deep brown they held, lidded by trademark thick eyebrows, and a slightly pronounced upper lip. The face filled with understanding, and caring, and seeing, and loving.

It was all synonymous with the sight of his alphas face. 

The omega put his palms up to the sky.

“Nothing. It doesn’t mean anything.”

He said, but this contradicted the words in his heart.

_It means everything. At least too me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed doing a little backstory on these two it was really fun, I thought that these two were adorable to write and though I've never done much with them before I think I did pretty good. For you hard core MatsuHana shippers let me know how I did! Thanks so much for reading!  
> (P.S: Bonus points if you can tell me what abridged series I referenced in this chapter! :D)


	60. The Stress is for Tomorrow {Libero Pals, Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a short chapter, just to wrap up the vacation arc! Please enjoy!  
> ALSO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH 60 CHAPTERS 126,560 WORDS THIS IS THE LONGEST ONGOING THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! I just love this story so much and the fact that it still has a ways to go before we start playing the end game just makes me so happy, I just hope everyone will continue to stick around, thanks again!

_**On the Beach.** _

Noya yawned as he picked up another stick from the ground.

He and Morisuke had wandered off in search of some decent marshmallow roasting sticks. They currently had twenty three sticks and were in the market for two more before returning back.

“Should you be...y’know, wandering around?” Yuu asked worriedly as he looked over.

His fellow former libero rolled his eyes.

“I’m not even showing yet, Yuu, I’m fine. It’s not a big deal. Besides, walking around feels better than sitting around and letting everyone do stuff for me. I know that’s what’s gonna happen once I actually start having trouble, so I want to be helpful while I still can.”

Noya’s shoulders slouched. “That doesn’t sound very optimistic you know.” He accused as he plucked another stick off the ground and added it the fistful he was holding.

“That should be enough, let’s head back.”

As they were walking, Yaku looked over to him thoughtfully.

“Say, now that we’re on this line of conversation, are you and Asahi ever going to have kids?”

Noya snorted. “Oh, I’m game for it. Asahi’s still not confident he’s good enough to an alpha, period. I don’t even want to think about trying to ask him for a father.”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “God, you’d think he’d figure out you love him by now.”

Yuu shook his head. “I know, right!? That’s what I always tell him, it’s not about me loving him. It’s just that he is always so scared of messing up, he’s got some serious anxiety. Not, like, cripplingly so, but it’s still pretty bad sometimes.”

Noya blew out a breath, the strands of dyed hair hanging down in his forehead drifted up. “I just want him to finally calm down, you know? He deserves to relax once in a while.”

Yaku shrugged. “He seems pretty relaxed now.” 

Noya smiled at this, the lapping of the waves falling into the back of their conversation. “Yeah...at least that’s something.”

The glow of the bonfire came into view and they could see all of their pack mates goofing off or simply basking in the glow.

“Can’t believe this is the last night.” Noya commented to him as they stood the short distance away and watched.

Yaku rolled his eyes. “God, I just can’t wait to get home. I want my life to go back to normal.”

Noya snickered, reaching over and delivering a small pat to the older’s midsection.

“Is it ever, though?” He teased, knowing full well that where he touched him, beneath the unassuming, still flat abdomen, new life was growing.

Morisuke groaned. “Don’t even get me started yet. I can pretend things are the same as before for at least a few more weeks before I have to start worrying about all that.” 

He snapped as he swatted Noya’s hand away from him. 

Noya laughed. “Before you know it we’ll be taking off for summer vacation next year, except then you and Lev will have an extra passenger to cart around.”

Mori casually considered simply flicking Yuu off and walking to the bonfire before deciding against it.

He didn’t mean any harm, obviously, he just was glad that the older libero had finally gotten over his own panic. 

Noya furrowed his brow. “Say, I was wondering, just because you know you’re pregnant, does that mean no more morning sickness?” 

Yaku snorted. “I wish. It took me so long to get ready this morning just because when I was about to leave I barely even made it to the bathroom.” 

Yuu winced. “Good luck with that.” 

Morisuke narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I’m...I’m just gonna go, I’m done here.” The auburn haired omega stalked towards the bonfire.

“Here’s sticks, knock yourselves out.” He declared, dropping the amount he’d collected next to the fire. 

Satori pounced and grabbed up on of them, not hesitating to spear a marshmallow on the end and plop himself down in front of the fire.

Yuu jumped over one of the logs a few of the alphas had dragged up to sit on and added his amount of sticks to the collection Mori’s had. 

Hinata clapped his hands when Yuu brought him a stick and came to sit next to him.

“Go ahead Shouyou, because we all know you need more sugar in your system.” He grinned.

Hinata laughed as he pierced a marshmallow with his stick and stuck it out in front of him.

"Of course!" The flames from the fire lapped at the sugary treat, heating it up and making it deliciously gooey inside. 

Ushijima strode over to sit down next to his mate.

“I have never roasted a marshmallow over an open fire before. This seems like a safety hazard.” He said flatly.

Satori rolled his eyes fondly. “Just try it, Waka, it’s supposed to be fun! And they taste good too!”

The spiky haired omega pulled his stick back and blew on the marshmallow on the end. It had browned and was bubbling on the skin slightly. He all to happily took a bite out of it.

“Yum!” He sang.

Ushijima seemed skeptic, but he took up a stick and reached for the bag of marshmallows anyway.

“Isn’t this an american thing?” Semi asked as he sat on the sand not to far away.

Kenjirou was lying down with his head resting on the betas lap, he had  one earbud in and his phone was in his pocket, the wire snaking down his side. 

Suga shrugged. “I dunno, I remember doing this at summer camp.” He said as he stretched to snag the bag of marshmallows from Tanaka, who was currently stacking four separate marshmallows onto his stick. 

Mattsukawa looked over to Hanamaki.

“Man, summer camp marshmallow roasts, they had one of those in middle school. Remember that?” He had a smug look on his face. 

Takahiro shook his head. “Yes, Issei, middle school summer camp, like I could possibly forget.” 

Morisuke sat down next to Lev with an exhausted exhale. “I can’t wait to go home…” 

Lev pulled his ankles in and sat indian style on the sand. “Jeez, Mori, what kind of person _wants_ their vacation to be over?” 

“This one. This tired, irritated, pregnant one.” He replied smartly.

Lev gave a humored sigh. “Oh yeah, right.”

Meanwhile, across the way, Ushijima had just set his marshmallow on fire. 

“Erm...Satori? What do I do?” He asked, recoiling from the stick he was holding with a flaming marshmallow on the end.

Tendou leaned over and blew a sharp breath to put the fiery sweet out.

“There ya go, nice and crispy now!” He exclaimed.

Wakatoshi really didn’t seem sold on this whole fire on the beach thing, but when he took a bite of his marshmallow, he just barely cracked a smile.

“This...this is quite enjoyable.” He admitted.

“See? Told ya!” Satori crowed smugly.

They spent the rest of their last night of vacation in such a fashion. Hitoka offered Kiyoko a marshmallow she’d just finished roasting, and Kiyoko had bitten it right off the end of the stick. She’d then had to cover her mouth because she’d started laughing with food in it at the sight of Hitoka’s shocked face.

Chikara insisted he didn’t want any marshmallows but after a few seconds of his alpha waving one around right in front of his face he'd frustratedly snatched the stick away and eaten it. Kenjirou just laid with his head in Semi’s lap and listened to his music the entire time, the beta absentmindedly stroking his hair. 

Daichi took in the sight of all this with contentment. Suga had been right, it was worth relaxing his worries for this, a night of peace with this group of oddballs bouncing around like an out of control pinball game. 

Still, though, he had a lot to do once they got back. 

_Talking to Mr. Onadi about moving, getting insurance down if more people start deciding about kids, keeping an eye out for any pack challenges to shoot down, talking Morisuke into deciding when to start his maternity leave...that last one I’ll probably leave to Lev...ok, mostly to Lev._

His mind was running off with him again, thoughts of all the responsibilities that weighed down on him, and would all come crushing down all over once he returned to the sprawling urban jungle they called home.

Out of the blue, however, he felt Suga rest his head against his shoulder, just a hint of an ash blonde cowlick peeked into view.

His stress melted away as he looped an arm around the omegas waist.

Koushi settled his head comfortably into the slope of Daichi’s shoulder before he spoke.

“Please just keep it down inside our shared heads for one more night...ok Dai?” 

The fire crackled in front of them and a ring of laughter surrounded the pack as Bokuto and Kuroo began to dance about trying to make shadow puppets. Kageyama was making a ton of volleyball hand signals in front of the fire to cast the shadow onto the sand, and Asahi was using his hands to make a crow, much to Noya’s delight. 

Everyone was able to recline and enjoy each others company for tonight, and Daichi couldn’t bear to let himself be left out.

He smiled kindly as the warmth of the fire bathed his cheeks.

“Alright, alright...I’ll save it for tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's it for the fun in the sun! Next chapter we'll all be back in the city! I have big plans coming up, so I hope you'll all stick around to see how it turns out! :D Please leave comments, suggestions, you know the drill! Thanks so very much for reading and following this far!


	61. Room in the Party? {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next leg of the plot, are you ready, guys? I'm about to throw a curveball! Please enjoy!

**_The Pack House._ **

 

They’d all dropped their things in the living room and collapsed onto the couches and a few even on the floor the moment they got back.

“Oh thank god that’s over.” Morisuke groaned, all to happy to flop into an overstuffed armchair and close his eyes.

Daichi stood up from where he’d sat to rest his legs for a moment on one of the couches and took up his and Suga’s suitcases.

“Well, don’t get cozy right away. Get all your stuff put up beforehand, then you can laze around. Don’t forget, we’ve all got work tomorrow!”

Yamaguchi was lying on the thick carpet that was under the furniture in the living room with Kenma lying down near him. They were parallel with each other and head their heads resting side by side, thought facing opposite directions.

“Five more minutes.” Both of them said in tandem.

Daichi rolled his eyes fondly as he turned and trooped towards his and Suga’s shared room, dropping off their suitcases. He walked passed the wall of windows at the back of the pack house, and glancing to the side.

There was a very small, thin door right next to the wall of windows, though none of them knew exactly where it led. Apparently, as far as Daichi was aware, it could be unlocked to led up to a second level.

_Maybe that’s an option...?_

The head alpha considered as he scratched the back of his head. 

His phone then began to buzz in his back pocket.

Raising an eyebrow, he pulled the device from his pocket and looked to the caller ID.

A confused expression writ over his face.

“I haven’t heard from him for a while...” He murmured as he swiped to accept. 

He sat down heavily in one of the small armchairs looking out into the cityscape as a voice came through the speaker.

“Hey, Sawamura-san! You there?” 

His voice was loud and abrasive as usual, rowdy with no volume control whatsoever. 

“Hello, Teru, how are you doing? Also, you really can just call me Daichi.” 

“I’m doing good! How about you, boss?” The former party captain replied from the other end, and Daichi could just imagine him fiddling with his tongue ring between his teeth. He’d never really grown out of his punk-ish partying phase. He’d never come to regret his piercings, and had never stopped dying his hair. 

Daichi smiled. He’d always liked Terushima, at least, after he’d gotten over his abrasive, flirty personality. 

He wasn’t a bad guy, as a matter of fact, he was quite trustworthy. Daichi thought of him as a friend, despite having not known him very well in high school. 

“I’m pretty good, you picked a good time to call. We just got back from two weeks on vacation. Life starts again tomorrow.” Daichi said this with good humor.

Terushima’s voice grew oddly awkward in his chuckle, and Daichi decided to breach the topic. “So, not that I’m not happy to hear from you, but what are you calling about?”

Yuuji let out a long rattling sigh, and Daichi could imagine he was raking his free hand through his wild spikes of bleached dark blonde hair.

“God, I _wish_ I was just calling to catch up.” He began.

Another sigh gusted free of his lips before he picked up his speech again.

“I was...well...I guess...ok you you guys have any more room up there?”

Daichi was surprised. “You mean, like in the pack?” 

Yuuji groaned. “Yeah, that.”  
Sawamura tapped his finger to his chin.

“Well...yeah, we do. One more bedroom, actually. I’m assuming you want to join.”  
Yuuji swallowed audibly. “I mean, only if you have the space, and if it’ll be ok for you guys. I’d hate to come up there if you are already having issues and...”

“Ok, I’ll stop you right there. We’re fine. We’ve got most of our members in career jobs with insurance and good salaries. We’re comfortable, we’re looking into expanding...hell, one of the old nekoma members just got pregnant so now we might even be expanding into another level!” 

Daichi exclaimed, counting all of this off. 

Yuuji seemed shocked. “Wow...really?” 

Daichi hummed. “So having one more person, not to mention one with an education that can get a job and contribute to the pack, would be beneficial to both of us.”

Terushima laughed awkwardly. “That’s just the thing...it wouldn’t be just me...I forgot to tell you, but, last year I got mated. My omega would be coming with me, but he’s got a college degree too, he’s even got places up in the city lined up where he could help with biology research.”

“Wow!” Daichi exclaimed.  
“I didn’t know that, congrats! Well, in that case, you guys might want to organize a visit before officially moving up here. Just to make sure he’s able to get along well with the others.”  
Yuuji hummed. “He’s a bit bitchy sometimes, but I’m sure we can make it work.”

“I CAN HEAR YOU MR. ALPHA ASSHOLE!” 

Came a tinny voice roaring from away from the phone.

Yuuji laughed awkwardly.

“Whoops...forgot he was home.”

“NO YOU DIDN’T GOD DAMMIT NOW I HAVE A DAMN RESEARCH PAPER TO WORK ON KEEP IT THE HELL DOWN!”  
Daichi recoiled slightly from the phone.

Yuuji groaned, then spoke in a softer voice.  
“He’s been awake for almost 36 hours straight now, and I’m pretty sure he drank like three pots of coffee straight black...he’s got to get this paper in and he’s a tad bit stressed about it.”  
Daichi laughed. “Alright, that’s understandable. Try to get him to rest some, ok?”

Terushima gave a sarcastic snort of laughter.  
“Yeah, right. He’s not going anywhere near the bedroom until he finishes. He’s a bit of a workaholic.”

Daichi heard a door click, Terushima must have stepped outside.

“Though between you and me, pretty sure he’s just trying to make up for not being the best kind of person in high school...according to stories, he was kind of the most hated volleyball player in Tokyo.”

Daichi shook his head. “Because _of course_ he’s a former high school volleyball player.”  
Terushima laughed to this. “Yeah, well, we met at a college VB meet up, and he said he hadn’t played for a few years, but he wanted to try and pick it up again. He seemed a bit reluctant, and everyone around at the Tokyo college who know about his bad rep seemed to stay away from him. I befriended him just because no one else would. We hit it off from there, like, _really_ hit it off.” 

Daichi gave an understanding hum. “I’m glad you found someone. Well, let me know when you get the details of your visit pinned down, I’ll let everyone up here know that we have some possible new members coming up. Everyone who knows you loves you, so I’m sure it’ll go well.”

“Thanks so much, boss! I swear you won’t regret it!” Terushima practically gushed.

After this they said their goodbyes, and Daichi stood up again, un-cricking his spine when he stretched his arms above his head.

He gazed out of the beehive of activity that was this massive honeycomb of a city. 

His deep brown orbs steeled with determination to get everything started all over again.

_Time to get back to work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres our newest addition, Terushima Yuuji has joined the party! But then…I guess his mate is gonna remain a horribly kept secret, huh?  
> I mean considering I hinted pretty heavily on who the son of a bitch is you'll probably all know, but I'll still keep it secret for the characters!  
> {NOTE: I DO NOT READ THE MANGA I AM AWAITING SEASON 4 OF THE ANIME SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO MANGA SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS I BEG OF YOU!!!}  
> Thanks for reading!


	62. Let's Chat Once More {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little return to a chat segment for the story, and at the end the mystery omega will be revealed :D  
> Or at least, it'll be super duper obvious XD Yet again, I don't read the manga, and I learned about Mr. Mystery Omega through works of fiction dedicated to him that were all absolutely amazing! The events during Nekoma second year that I mention are all of my own creation! So please enjoy!

 

**_Chat name: Pack Mates Unite!!! (“⌒∇⌒”)_ **

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Dumbass stay out of the group name

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** It’s cuuuuuute! Shut up, stupid!

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** As much as I love watching you two fight, please don’t do it in the group chat m’kay?

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** You heard him, boys

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** But MOOOOOOOM

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** No buts.

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** Didn’t think this thing would go off the literally minute I got into my office but ~oh well~

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** Things seem normal. I do have a huge stack of case files to go through tho ;-;

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** ASAHI-SAN USED AN EMOJIIIIII

 

 ** _Semi K.:_** You need to step BACK on the enthusiasm, Shouyou. I haven’t woken up earlier than 930 for two weeks.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** get off your phones at work sinners

 

**_Sawamura D. has come online._ **

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** CAPTAIN

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** I am not your captain anymore

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** ...

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** HEAD ALPHA

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** why

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** He’s mad that I used an emoji even tho everyone gets mad when he does it

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Ok. Well. I really can’t change that, maybe stop using them all the time, Shouyou?

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Our message feed is literally like 90% emojis. And they’re all from him. 

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** You do send me one type of emoji.

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** Do we want to know?

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** <3

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** That was ONE TIME ON YoUR GOd DAmN BirThDAy!!!11!!1

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Cool, great, awesome. I’m going back to looking at star charts now.

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Hold on a sec. While it seems like everyone is online, just a quick thing. Terushima and his mate are coming for a visit this Saturday, they’ll be here at around 5 and have dinner, but they’re staying at a hotel nearby. They’re thinking of joining.

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** I wasn’t aware Yuuji-kun ever got mated. 

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** YUUJI-KUN!? 

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** Hitoka it’s ok I just remember him well. I’ve been flirted with few times by a fellow alpha.

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** I remember that...

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** I still don’t understand how you thought the situation would benefit from you jumping an insane amount right between the two of us. I do appreciate you finding my bento though.

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** (“⌒∇⌒”)

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** STAHP

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** He’s gone off the deep end, and I’m going back to work. 

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Last thing the Tokyo boys might want to know!

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_**...

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Tokyo boy here. Waiting.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** It has to do with Tokyo members?

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Interesting :3c 

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** Let’s hear it!

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** I am intrigued. 

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Teru told me that his mate has a bad rep from high school, and since he was a vb player in the Tokyo area, you all might have played at the same time as he did. At least, I’m assuming so. I do know he’s a college grad so he’s probably around Teru’s age or older. 

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** a player with a bad rep from tokyo huh

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** There’s only a few guys who come to mind...none of them were really all that bad...well...except for one...

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Oh, I remember! That guy you almost got into a cat fight with, Tetsurou-san!

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** CAT FIGHT MY ASS HE TRIED TO HURT MY LIBERO

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** who says I’m your libero?

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** our libero

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** istg I don’t understand you people

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I don’t remember this??? Was it before I got there???

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** IT WAS OUR SECOND YEAR

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** y’know to this day I still can’t tell if or not he really did leave his bag on the stairs by accident or if he knew I was going to walk by there

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** That asshole didn’t DESERVE to get the benefit of the doubt.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** I ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT GUY

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Tetsu you need to chill

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Do NoT TEll mE TO ChILl!!!!!

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** i hated that guy too. he was a jerk

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** I mean considering he almost, accidentally or not, caused me to go falling headfirst down a large stone staircase outside the gym after a prelim match, I don’t really have the best view of him either.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I just remember him being really rude! 

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Well you were a first year when he was a third, how did you have much interaction with him?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** He called me VODKA on a changeover!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Wow this guy really does sound like an ass.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** You guys need to lighten up a bit, no one is their best self while in high school, and you have no idea what his home life was like. 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** I’ll lighten up as long as I’m far away from that snake.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Now that is uncalled for!

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** He was such a liar and a cheat, though! I side with my bro!

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Thanks bro.

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** no prob bro

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** That’s no excuse to call the poor boy a snake!

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** No, don’t misunderstand, Koushi-san. He played for a team whose mascot was a serpent. It’s the same as calling Kou and I owls, or calling them cats, or yourselves crows.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** Or us garbage!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Tooru gave us that mascot. We had a flag with a trash can on it and everything. He designed it.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** OK YOU KNOW WHAT

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** I did not want to ignite this flame I’m sorry just everyone go back to work please we’ll talk more over dinner

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** GLADLY I FEEL SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW AT LEAST THE STARS DON’T INSULT ME

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** Pretty sure they do, they’re just to far away for you to hear it. 

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** the reason the closest star is still 4.24 light years away is it doesn’t want to come any closer to you.

 

**_Iwaizumi T. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** He makes it so easy!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Stop picking on Tooru, you know deep down he’s sensitive!

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** Sorry mom

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Sorry mom

 

**_Mattsukawa T. has gone offline._ **

 

**_Mattsukawa I. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** *sigh* I’m going to go steal a coffee, double shot...I mean it’s the least a barista deserves.

 

**_Sawamura K. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** See ya at home! 

 

**_Kageyama S. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Yeah, see you

 

**_Kageyama T. has gone offline._ **

  
**_Tsukishima T.:_** Well I guess that’s that.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** It’ll be interesting to meet the new guy, wonder if we ever played him?

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Well, whatever. 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** As long as he ain’t that damn snake.

 

**_Haiba M. has gone offline._ **

 

**_Yamaguchi K. has gone offline._ **

 

**_Haiba L. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** …dammit…I better not have jinxed it...

 

**_Tsukishima T. has gone offline._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, now do you know who it is? If not, you'll have to keep hanging in there. Please leave a kudos and comment as well, thanks so much for reading!


	63. Do you know each other? {TeruShou, Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T READ THE MANGA BUT  
> I do have a very clear direction with where I want to take this character. It MAY be a little unorthodox, however, I feel like it will really add a lot to the story, and it will make him a character everyone will want to read about more, and I will want to write about more. So yup, without further ado, please enjoy!

Suga hummed a little tune as he stood on his toes, trying to dust the high ceiling fan. 

Lev walked up behind him, looking on curiously.

“Need some help, Suga-san?”

Sugawara beamed over his shoulder. “Oh, I’m sure you could reach it. Can you just get the dust off those fan blades?”

Lev took the duster from the head omegas hand.

“Sure!” He said, before he set to the task enthusiastically, swiping the dust off with quick flicks of his wrist.

Keiji hurried in. “Not like that, Lev! You’ll just knock dust everywhere, and get Kenma sneezing!” 

He exclaimed.

Lev looked down at him apologetically. “Oops, sorry. I’ll do it slower.”

He set back to his task as Suga put his hands and his hips and surveyed the main area of the pack house.

Kageyama, Hinata, and Hitoka were setting out napkins and placemats on the table, and in the kitchen he could hear Shimizu working away at a cutting board, the steady _thunk thunk_ of her knife filling the air. Ennoshita and Hitoka were both helping her, as were Semi and Hajime, though they weren't really doing much more than fetching requested ingredients. 

Now around the corner here came Yaku, carrying a stack of plates up to his chin.

“Ah!” Oikawa bolted around the corner closer followed by Tendou.

Morisuke blinked, hands empty all of the sudden.

“Hey!” He cried out, looking between the two taller omegas who’d snatched his load away from him.

Tendou shook his head at him.

“You shouldn’t be carrying around heavy stuff!” He insisted.

“He’s right!” Oikawa backed. 

Morisuke heaved a sigh and gave a dramatic eye roll.

“You know I am only like seven weeks...never mind...” 

He turned around with a resigned shrug and headed back into the kitchen while Oikawa and Tendou proceeded to the table with the plates.

He was coming back carrying steak knives in each hand to set out, these were light after all, when he yet again found himself being robbed of the items.

“Tetsu!” He shouted in frustration. 

Kuroo shrugged, and of all the people Shirabu was with him, having taken the other handful of knives.

“Sharp objects, man.” He stated blankly.

Yaku threw his arms up.

“I’m not going to accidentally _stab_ myself, I’m not five!” 

Shirabu shook his head, bangs swishing.

“No, but you _are_ pregnant, and no one wants you getting so much as scratched.” He said, eyes wide and clearly caring.

Yaku groaned. “This is getting ridiculous.” 

He muttered as he stomped with gusto back to the kitchen again.

He was walking back with a bowl of steaming rice, he was using both hands just for extra ‘safety’, to set out on Shimizu’s request, when Suga snatched it away.

“That’s hot, be careful!” He scolded.

Yaku stared at him in disbelief. “It’s hot rice in a bowl. I’m not gonna burn myself on it. I’m gonna eat it in a few minutes, what the hell!?” 

Suga ignored him with a stern gaze only and headed to the table.

This time around he was coming back with the spoons, because clearly he couldn’t hurt himself with a spoon even if he tried, and yet again, there went his cargo.

“OY!” He snapped, kicking Tanaka in the shins. 

The bald member didn’t even bother to give some sort of excuse, he just turned and limped to the table with spoons in hand.

Morisuke literally growled before he stalked back to the kitchen yet again.

When Hanamaki snuck up behind him and stole the salt shaker, he roared.

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH!” 

Plopping himself down in one of the armchairs with an absolutely loathing expression on his face, he crossed his arms.

"Overprotective idiots…" He grumbled.

Daichi emerged from the back of the pack level. Everyone was dressed semi-formally, meaning that the alphas just hadn’t bothered to change out of there work clothes and a few of the omegas had broken out dresses. 

Clearly Yaku was not among these omegas, having now relocated to the table with a pouty expression after being told firmly by Akaashi that he wasn’t allowed to help carry anything. 

Daichi checked his watch.

_Almost five, they should be here just about any minute._

Kuroo yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

“I had a late night last night...we’re gonna finish this up relatively early, right Daichi?” The raven haired omega turned to him.

Daichi shrugged. “I mean, it all depends on how long Teru and his mate stay. I’m sure they wouldn’t be offended if you excused yourself early though.”

Tetsurou shook his head.

“No way, I’ll stick around. Don’t want to miss anything exciting.” He replied.

Suga clapped his hands cheerily as he sidled up behind Daichi.  
“

This is fun, huh? Setting everything up? We’ve never done an important dinner like this before!” He seemed enthused.

Daichi jumped.

Suga furrowed his brow.

_Weird, he normally notices through the bond when I sneak up behind him._

The silver haired omega shrugged off this seeming neglect of their connection. His mate was just fussing over the big night, once it was over, things would go back to normal, just like before. 

Tooru settled himself down to Yaku’s left, since Lev always sat to his right, and absentmindedly started flattening down his hair.

“So...any clues on who this omega might be, Tokyo boy?” 

Morisuke took a second to realize he was being addressed as ‘tokyo boy’ before responding.

“Well, there are a few bad boys that come to mind, one of whom I honestly hope I never see again as long as I live. If it’s him, it’s going to be terrifying.”

Yaku seemed to consider this more before groaning and leaning forward, putting his elbows on the table and his head in his heads.

“He was an absolute nightmare, he’d use slurs on changeovers, and try to get opponents injured off court. One time, I was in second year, and was I walking from the gym. He dropped his bag for a moment, but I didn’t see it was right in front of me. I tripped and would have fallen all the way down this huge stone staircase, but one of my seniors dove and caught me by the back of the jacket just in time. Then Tetsu and this omega almost got into a full blown fight before Tetsu swore he’d done it on purpose, but he insisted it had been an accident.” 

Oikawa scrunched up his face. “Geez...glad there wasn’t really anyone like that in Miyagi. I mean, Waka-chan was awful to play, he was just so stuck up and overly intense, but he played fair. Still, I always hated to play him” 

Kageyama, who happened to be walking by at the moment, said. “I can think of someone who was like that too me.” 

Oikawa looked over his shoulder with a death glare. “Tobio-chan, as much as I hated you in high school, I care somewhat about you now. Don’t ruin that.”

Kageyama shivered under the glare, blue eyes wide before he fled to the opposite end of the table where he would sit with Shouyou.

Everyone started filing in now, Asahi and Daichi sat at the heads of the table, as the first two and most respected alphas in the pack, with their omegas to their rights. From there down was all of the mated couples grouped together. Although today there were two empty chairs to Daichi’s left, where you could usually find Shimizu and Hitoka. They’d been scooted down a bit so their guests would be able to converse with the heads of the pack more easily.

Chatter flew dully back and forth as five o’clock came and passed. 

Daichi was checking his watch for the first time since the clock hit five when the doorbell rang.

_Five minutes late, I’m impressed. I was expecting at least twenty from him._

Daichi shushed the group with a finger to his lips as he stood up to open the door, Suga stood to go with him.

As the silver haired omega waited a bit behind, Daichi moved forward and unlocked the door.

“Hey, hey, boss! Good to see you, and you too, Suga-san!” Terushima crowed instantly, and Daichi could hear a hum of interest from the dining room members as the bond started to buzz with opinions being formed then and there. 

Terushima gave and enthusiastic bro-hug to Daichi, and pecked a kiss to Suga’s cheek before he could be stopped. 

Koushi punched him lightly in the chest.

“Watch it, aren’t you a taken man now?” He teased.

Sure enough, standing the doorway behind him with an uneasy, clearly insecure expression on his face was a male omega with a angular cut of brown hair sticking up from his head and then slipping down to just barley brush over his left eye. The rest of the bangs hung low over his face, well past his eye and covering his ear. It appeared to be a similar style to both sides but to the right he had the brown strands tucked behind his ear. He was wearing a dark green evening dress with a pulled in torso area. It fell down to half pass the knee into neat little black lace edging. This same lace also edged the top and was sewed to rise just above the shoulders thick tank straps. 

“Sure am.” Terushima was grinning ear to ear as he offered his hand back. 

Green painted nails hesitantly moved forward with the rest of the omegas hand to take it. 

He entered the house and removed his shoes awkwardly, clearly not sure how to introduce himself or even begin a conversation. 

Suga thought he was adorable.

Yuuji appeared at home with the situation, and presented the slightly taller male with a flourish of his hand.

“This is my mate, Terushima Suguru.”

He said proudly, clearly pleased at being able to give this omega he loved his own last name.

Suga put his hand out.

“I’m Sawamura Koushi, the head omega. We look forward to hopefully having you two.” He greeted, a winning smile on his face.

The omega smiled weakly, trying his best.

“Yes, hopefully. Nice to meet you.” They shook hands.

Daichi nodded to him.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi, the head alpha. It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m sure we’ll get along great.” 

His deep voice seemed to scare off the apparent former Tokyo player slightly. 

Suga observed in surprise. For a supposed former bad boy, the bane of Tokyo volleyball as it had sounded, he was extremely timid.

“O-Of course...nice to meet you.” Suguru spoke finally, offering another struggling smile as he shook hands politely quick with the alpha.

Daichi then waved them down the short hall towards the open area.

“All the others are already at the table, and the food is all set. We’ve put out some extra seats so please make yourselves comfortable.”

They rounded the corner and twenty four necks all craned to see these new arrivals. 

“Hey, hey, the party has arrived!” Noya exclaimed, giving Yuuji finger guns.

The alpha returned them with gusto, however, something much more worrisome was going on with Suguru.

He’d just locked eyes with Kuroo, whose mouth was now hanging open in shock. 

Lev’s hand was suddenly on Morisuke’s knee, and Kenma was scooting closer to Tadashi as if he felt threatened.

Tetsurou’s eyes darkened as he rose to his feet.

“No way in hell.” He snapped before he shoved his chair back, stood with a fury, and stormed off towards the other end of the house, where the wall of windows was located. 

Morisuke slid from his seat and was quick to follow, eyes darting between this newly arrived omega and his own alpha as he scurried off down the hallway.

Said alpha of his was right behind him. 

Kenma got up and chased after them, leaving the safety of his mates side and rushing with more speed than anyone had seen from his since their competitive days towards his fellow felines.

Another few moments went by before Keiji nudged Koutarou in the ribs and stood, pacing quickly around the table and off towards the hallway where their friends had vanished.

Bokuto shot Yuuji and apologetic look and went after him.

Terushima looked between Suguru and the hall where they’d just fled in utter astonishment.

“Do you...do you know them?”

The snake was biting down on his bottom lip so hard Yuuji was worried he might draw blood, and tears were misting into his eyes. His shoulders began shaking and his hands balled tightly into fists. Tears leaked out and caught on his eyelashes, as he tried in earnest to keep them from falling free.

“...yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean? He's been described as a sarcastic, unrepentant, cheating, lying, spiteful asshole to me.   
> But Imma turn him into a misunderstood and tortured omega who just needs a second chance ;-; who's up for it!? SUGURU SUGURU SUGURU :D   
> Thanks so much for reading, please drop a comment below and come again next time!!!


	64. Not my mind, nor my heart {Tokyo Boys, TeruShou}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to shout out to my wonderful reader! Melody0136 for your super funny, creative comments! It means so much to me when you tell me how you felt reading through the chapter, just like how it does with everyone! I just wanted to do this because Melody0136's comment made me literally laugh aloud in the middle of my living room. By myself. For good reason! Please enjoy~

 

 

**_Chat name: ~Tokyo Boys only~ Creator: Tsukishima T._ **

 

**_Members: Yamaguchi K., Bokuto K., Bokuto Ke. and two others._ **

 

 ** _Melody0136:_** YA DONE JINXED IT TETSU

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** I KNOW GOD DAMMIT! WHAT IS WITH YOUR USERNAME!?

 

 ** _Melody0136_** : Oh.

 

**_Melody0136 has changed their name to Bokuto K._ **

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** Sorry, I was in a different chat! :D

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** That doesn’t explain the weird username, Kou.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Forget it! We need to focus on the snake in our house!

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** don’t you think you’re overreacting?

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** NO! I tried to make peace with this guy for SIX YEARS and all he ever did was hiss and spit and cheat and lie and charm the refs and nearly kill my libero!

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** I AM NOT YOUR LIBERO GOD DAMMIT

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** our libero

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** STOP

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** I think I have a more pressing question...

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_**?

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** Why are we in a gc when we’re all in the same room?

 

Keiji looked up from his phone at this with a tired expression on his face. He’d bothered with eyeliner today to try and look presentable for the dinner party and, while he was stunning with this in tandem with a deep sapphire color dress, he looked eternally done with this situation.

Kuroo, standing across the way wearing dress pants and a red button up dress shirt, as well as a silver chain necklace, looked up at him, appearing livid. 

He then continued his previously interrupted action of pacing back and forth as he slammed out a response on his phone. His usual leather bracelet, his courtship gift from Kei, was bouncing chaotically from all this action.

With great exhaustion in his eyes, Keiji lowered his gaze to the screen again.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** BECAUSE THE ENEMY CAN HEAR US

 

Keiji let out a groan and dropped his phone to his lap.

“Ok, Tetsu, you need to calm down. With all that is going on in the front room, there is no way they can hear us back here if we speak with a normal speaking volume.” He reprimanded.

Bokuto let out a dramatic huff, raking a hand through his twin horns of hair, rolling his eyes as he dropped his phone to his lap to mimic his omega.

“He’s right, Tetsu, we can at least talk. This is our house, not his.” 

Kuroo shoved his phone into his pocket, turning his eyes upon the group.

There were four armchairs in the back of the pack house, looking out into the wall of windows. Kuroo was storming back and forth, clearly he didn’t want to sit down. Kenma had taken one chair, Bokuto the next one, Akaashi in the next, and Lev in the fourth one. 

This had left Morisuke with no where to sit, at least, until Lev had pulled him down into his lap.

This situation was so dire to them that the small omega didn’t even put up a fight, he just seemed comforted by the long arms of his half russian mate around his stomach.

Kenma blew idly at his bangs, though his eyes were very present in the scene.

“Kuroo, this is kind of scary.” He confessed.

Kuroo threw his arms up. “I know! That’s why I came back here! I don’t want to sit through dinner at the same table with that prick!”

Morisuke put a hand to his head. “Normally, I’d reprimand you for overreacting...but honestly, Daishou really does rub me the wrong way.”

“Me too!” Lev exclaimed, tightening his grasp around Morisuke.

Clearly after hearing the story that the former captain had attempted to get his now mate injured purposely, Lev’s opinion of Suguru had sunk even further.

Keiji sighed. “I don’t know...I understand why you all don’t want to interact with him...honestly, I don’t want to either. But for the greater good of our pack as a whole, we should at least give him a chance, don’t you think?” 

“Greater good?” Bokuto asked dubiously.

“What is there in it for us to let him live here?” Morisuke pointed out.

Keiji hesitated. “Well...he would bring in money as a career worker...”  
Kuroo rolled his eyes. “We’ve got plenty of that. I’d prefer to sacrifice some cash in order to feel safe going to sleep at night.”

Keiji deflated back into his chair.  
“Alright...I guess that argument does fall through if you think about it.” He admitted.

Kuroo crossed his arms. “There is nothing that will convince me to let Suguru into this pack. And if one of us rebels, the bond can’t seal. The more of us that rebel, the harsher the failure is. I don’t want to overthrow Daichi or anything, but if he tries to force me to let that snake in, I’m not holding back.” 

Lev hummed. “I’ll stand with you.” He said.

“Me too, bro. I want to feel safe in my own house.” Bokuto voted.

Kenma nodded softly, and Morisuke planted his palm to his forehead.  
“This is bad...” 

 

**_In the dining room._ **

 

The rest of the still seated pack watched with growing concern as Suguru looked close to breaking down into tears right in front of them.

Yuuji was quick to put an arm around him.

“Hey, can we go back to that outside area? I’ll try and help him calm down.”

He murmured to Daichi, who was still next to him.

Sawamura was quick to act.

“Of course, go right ahead. I’ll send someone out to check on you guys in a few, to see what you want to do.” 

Terushima nodded. “Thanks, boss. Sorry about this.”  
He guided his mate to the door and the instant they were outside he started sobbing.

He collapsed onto his knees, legs bowing out underneath him.

“This is h-horrible! All because of m-me and m-my damn attitude in sch-sch-school...we’re not gonna get a place we need!” 

He cried out, burying his face in his hands.

Terushima dropped to the ground next to him.

He wrapped his arms around the omega and held him close. 

“It’s ok...I knew you weren’t the best person in high school...but you’re a good person now...I’m sure we just need to talk to them and...”

Daishou cut him off.  
“No, you don’t understand...those four guys are from _Nekoma_. I did so many awful things to that schools team...I called the russian middle blocker names...I tried to get their libero injured...I’d corner their setter and intimidate him to try and get him to have a drop...and the captain...oh god...”

He threaded his fingers into his formerly well kept hair, which was now being quickly transformed into a mess.

“...the captain hated me...I would do everything I possibly could to piss him off, to hurt him, to get him upset before we hit the court. I’d always make him look bad because he was an atypical omega...and the worst thing...”

Daishou rubbed the heels of his palms to his eyes. Thankfully he wasn’t wearing any makeup, because it would have been a disaster smeared across his face. Right now, his face was just red and slightly blotchy, tears still streaking down occasionally.

“...he always gave me a chance. Every year at the beginning of the season, the first practice match, he’d come up to me and offer me a handshake. Goodwill, he’d suggested, and no more stupid rivalries. I’d take him up on it at first, but by the next match I’d be back to name calling and faking injuries...and now...”

Daishou shook his head slowly.

“Now he’s finally learned not to give me anymore chances...right when I really need one...” 

He hiccuped, shoulders shaking as his alpha simply embraced him again.  
“It’s alright,we’ll see what we can do. If they can’t forgive you, than that’s ok, we can just find another place to belong.”

Suguru shook his head slowly. He still to this day, almost three years later, didn’t understand how he’d wound up catching such a genuine, kind hearted alphas eye. After high school he’d quit volleyball, and all of the worst things he’d done caught up to him. He’d gone into zoology and animal medicine. After that certain fields had caught him and he’d been so busy he’d barely even thought about his time on the court so long ago.

That is, until he saw a flyer on campus for a volleyball meet up, where all levels were welcome.

Against all the odds, he’d decided to attend.

This just so happened to be the first time a certain, then freshman, had attended. 

When he’d gotten there, as a hometown student, everyone had known him.

_There goes the snake...there goes the snake..._

The whispered, and like wildfire stories of his so called ‘glory’ days were echoing around the gym.

He was picked last for teams on the first round, and after such harsh treatment, he’d given up. This sport he loved, he’d ruined it for himself, at least here. So he collected his things and made to leave, ignoring the relieved sighs that came when people saw him making for the door. 

As he was walking out, a figure came running up, bolting down the sidewalk with large strides.

“Crap, late, so, so late!” He’d shouted, and in his haste, his shoulder had clipped that of Suguru’s, and in his already unfocused state, the omega had spun on his heel at the strike and fallen backwards, landing on his rear.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” This strange blonde alpha had exclaimed, offering him a hand up. 

Suguru had stood, still speechless, and the alpha had picked up his bag, making for the gym again.

“Hey!” Suguru had cried out, grabbing the strap of the bag and pulling.

The blonde stumbled backwards before realizing what was pulling on his shoulder.

The alpha had spun around and grinned, sticking his...was that a tongue piercing?

“You’re heading to the gym too, right? I can carry it!”

So dumbfounded he was by that smile he’d allowed himself to be paraded right back into the gym from which he’d just fled. 

The rumor mill had started up all over, but no one seemed to try and tell Teru these things about him. 

Yes, Teru, as in, Terushima Yuuji, as that was how the alpha had introduced himself.

He’d been floored when he realized, about time, that Daishou was an omega. He’d then pouted and whined about how it was unfair for the omega to be taller, to which Suguru had smirked. 

That night, for the first time in a year, he’d felt just like his old self again. Not the cheating, name calling, injury causing old self. Just the sarcastic, snippy, all to self aware Daishou Suguru that he was before it had all started. Before things had just fallen to pieces right before his eyes.

He was pulled back into the present by the door opening softly.

Sugawara poked his head out. “Are you two alright? Daichi said I should come check on you. He’d do it himself, but he doesn’t want to accidentally spook Suguru.”

“Thanks, Suga-san.” Terushima said.

Suga pointed to the wall.

“There’s a few ottomans over there, if you want to sit somewhere other than the floor. Take as much time as you need, ok?”

They took this advice and relocated to sit on the ottomans to the far side of the room.

Just before Suga could turn to go back into the pack house, Suguru spoke up.

“Kuroo...does he hate me?”

Suga hesitated for a moment. “You’re the ‘snake captain’ aren’t you? That’s what all of the Tokyo members here called you, at least.”

Daishou accepted that this was once his title with a nod, eyes downcast and sodden with self doubt.

Suga heaved a sigh and walked over, bending to his haunches in front of the omega he didn’t even know.

“He claims he hates you.” Suga said simply.

Daishou nodded stiffly, his heartbeat uncomfortably fast for standing still.

Of course Tetsurou would hate him, after all he had done.

Suga put a finger up. “However...I know we tease him about it all the time, but Tetsu really is a good person. He’s just stubborn, and after all he’s been through, he doesn’t want to get hurt. He’s in a good place now. Mated, in a pack, with a steady job and his childhood friends by his side. For the first time in a while, he’s been able to feel safe and comfortable. You coming in here could ruin that for him.”

Suga scratched the back of his head.

“Also...that libero that...as I’ve heard you tried to push headlong own a flight of stairs...he’s pregnant with his and his alphas first child. That’s probably adding to why they don’t want you around, they don’t want you near him.”

Daishou took this information in stride.

That libero, the auburn haired omega from the team years back, had been the one to trip over his conveniently dropped bag. He’d barely been saved from a nasty fall. There’s no way any of his friends or loved ones would want Suguru to be anywhere near him now that he was with child.

Suga propped his head up on a hand, elbow resting on his knee from where he bent on his haunches in front of his fellow omega. 

“Really, though, I think if you, honestly, with all your heart, aren’t like that anymore, Tetsu as well as they other old Tokyo players would eventually welcome you...it’s just...going to take a while.”

He decided this was good enough and stood.

“So...do you want to come in for dinner?”

 

**_At the wall of windows._ **

 

 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima came jogging back, and once they arrived they looked around at the gathering with concern write features.

“Kenma!” Tadashi sprung forward and threw his arms around the omega, who’d stood to greet him.

The alpha then promptly sat back into the armchair Kenma had been sitting in and planted the bottle blonde in his lap.

Tetsurou looked at Kei dubiously.

Tsukki rolled his eyes. “I’m not letting you sit in my lap, no matter how freaked out you are.”

Kuroo wilted. “Fine then. Did they leave?”

Kei shook his head. “Actually, they just came back in for dinner.”

“Guess I’m going hungry tonight.” Morisuke mumbled, tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair.

Well, technically the arm of Lev’s chair, since he was sitting on Lev, but let’s not worry about that.

Tadashi looked at the older with a frown. “You guys can’t stand being at the same table? You’ll be at the far opposite end.”

Kuroo snapped his fingers. “No, Tadashi, I can’t! I’ve given this guy a million chances! He always stabs me in the back!” 

Kenma hummed softly. “Sorry, Tadashi, but...Kuroo’s right. I don’t like him…he just...”

The omega shivered as if to finish this incomplete statement.

Akaashi stood up. “Well I, for one, am going to at least show maturity in the name of my pack. I will be a present, eyelash batting, complacent omega who sits there and looks pretty, if only for one night, because even if it is not voiced, that is what is expected of me. I can be bratty over our possible new pack mate in the morning. Come on, Kou, let’s go back to our seats.”

Bokuto didn’t seem on board, but he wasn’t going to say no to a determined Keiji. 

Keiji looked to Tetsurou as they walked towards the exit back to the dining room.

“I understand why you’re scared, but at the very least, give it a try over dinner.”

He said, and then he and Koutarou were gone up to corridor.

Lev rolled his head back and seemed to think for a moment before speaking.

“Hey Mori?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Your point?”

“We should go to dinner.”

Morisuke crossed his arms. “I’m not moving.”

Lev stood up with his arms still around the much smaller males waist, easily lifting him.

Morisuke flailed his arms. “PUT ME DOWN!”

The half russian did just this, setting Morisuke down on his own two feet and then putting his hand out. “We’re on the opposite end of the table, and, well, I really don’t want to make Suga-san or Daichi-san look like bad heads, so we should listen to them, y’know?”

Morisuke hesitated for a few moments before he finally took the alphas hand. “Alright, we’ll go, but I am not sharing a single word with that snake, got it?”

Lev hummed. “Me neither, we can just keep to ourselves.”

They left.

Tadashi prodded Kenma in the side softly.

“What about you?” He asked. 

Kenma slid off of Yamaguchi’s lap and stood up, hair falling down to shade his face.

His eyes flicked between Kuroo and his mate for a few moments. He was clearly running through the pros and cons of caving to Tadashi versus sticking with Tetsurou.

Finally, he made his decision.

“I...I’ll go...but I’m not saying anything.” 

Tadashi sprung up. “Deal!” 

Kenma looked up to Kuroo. 

“You’ll come, right?”

Tetsurou crossed his arms. “No way. Not with that guy.”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Kuroo...” He reached up and tugged the taller omegas sleeve.

Tetsurou looked into those bottomless golden eyes for a moment before groaning.

“Why...” He hissed before he looked to Tsukki.

“Well? Are you going to try and convince me?”

Tsukishima checked his watch.

“We can go to bed an hour early.”

He bargained.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “You think I’d sit at the same table with my nemesis for probably like three hours just for an extra hour of sleep?”

Tsukishima exhaled softly before he spoke. “And I’ll make mackerel for breakfast.” 

Kuroo stuck his tongue out, not accepting the deal.

“In bed.” Kei tacked on.

Tetsurou whined. “Oh my god, I hate you so much! Fine, dammit, but it better be the best breakfast I’ve ever had, with coffee and everything!” 

Kei just put his hand out. 

The omega dropped his chin and took it, fixing his eyes to the floor.

“I can’t believe I’m about to have dinner with Daishou Suguru...”

He muttered under his breath as they headed for the dining room, the short stroll down the corridor taking less than a minute.

Kenma looked up at him. 

“Terushima.” He reminded.

Kuroo scoffed.

“Doesn’t matter what his name is...all I know is that he’s still an unforgivable snake in my book.”

_And I don’t care what it takes...I’m not letting him ruin my safe place...he’s not getting into my mind, or my heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! Ended on a serious note there didn't it? Suguru has had a rougher time than anyone thinks D: Anyway, please leave a comment, thanks so much for reading!!!!!! <3


	65. Thinking forward {TeruShou}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for an awkward dinner? :D Not Daishou!!! Or Kuroo!!!  
> Please enjoy~

_I hate this._

Suguru thought plainly as he sat to Terushima’s right, as apparently was protocol at this table. 

There was a raven haired she alpha to his right, and next to her was a female, blonde omega. He’d never met this Karasuno group that Teru spoke of so fondly, but he assumed these two were former managers.

As far as the hierarchy of the table, he honestly wasn’t sure about it, what exactly it entailed.

So far all he could gather was the fact that omegas were always sat to the right of their alphas, and he only knew this because he was on Yuuji’s right, and Suga was to the right of the head of the table, which is where Daichi sat. The pattern seemed to move all the way down the stretch of the impressively large table, alternating alphas and omegas, as well as a single beta who was farther down.

He also got the feeling that it had something to do with your length of membership to the pack, although he was under the impression that the alpha at the opposite head was also from Karasuno, so maybe that was false? Or perhaps there was some sort of middle boundary?

Despite the obviously specific arrangement, things seemed to be extremely relaxed here, especially in comparison to other dinners he’d attended with his...family. 

Suguru shook his head softly, he had enough to be upset about, no need to be thinking about that right now. 

Maybe he should bring up the hierarchy of the seating arrangements? He could ask the kind looking she-alpha next to him about it. She surely knew how this whole design of who sat where worked.

_Guess that’s good dinner conversation..._

The snake thought to himself before giving a barely there sigh. 

He felt a hand on his thigh from under the table, Yuuji was trying to show some support. Despite how much he appreciated it, it wasn’t working.

He then heard some hissing conversation from down the corridor.

“There is no way, what do you _mean_ the Semi's took our seats!? That’s not allowed, tell Daichi!”

“I did, he said Kenjirou was getting nervous with all the pressure up near the head, so Eita asked if they could move down. Daichi gave him permission. Besides, we normally sit closer to the head anyway.”

“What!? No! I don’t care how much of a stick you are compared to Eita, you’re kicking him out of our chairs!” 

“Tetsu, this is fine, we’ll be close to Daichi-san and Suga-san this way.”

“Yeah, but we’re also closer to _him_!” 

“Tetsu, I swear...”

“I am _not_ doing it!’ 

_“Tetsurou.”_

Suguru stiffened at the sound of this unknown alpha’s voice dropping deeper, and a shiver ran up his spine. He noted that a few other omegas who were in earshot also had a similar reaction, all of them going still and looking to the hallway.

A moments pause.

"...alright...fine...but...You. _Owe_. Me."

Then here came the ex cat captain, he stalked out into the dining room from the hall and Suguru’s heart nearly exploded. 

The expression on his face was murderous, and the look those slate gray eyes shot clear through him was petrifying.

A tall blonde alpha, with a pair of professional looking glasses on the bridge of his nose, followed behind him. He must have been the one who'd just used an alphas tone a moment ago.

Suguru almost choked on his own spit when he saw this alpha pulling out the chair that was across from him at the table. 

If his heart almost exploded at the sight of Tetsurou, the fact that the omega was roughly sitting down in the chair this alpha had just pulled was enough to make his head spin.

_I thought he was further down the table!?_

Suguru panicked, unable to do anything other than fix his eyes to his currently empty plate. Tetsurou was seated direction across from him, their feet were almost touching under the tablecloth. He'd never thought he'd so much as _see_ the bed headed raven again, but now he was expected to share dinner with him from right across the way without so much as a breath of complaint?

_Sometimes being an omega really isn't worth all the trouble._

Daichi had stood up, and was talking, everyone was looking up to him, was he supposed to look at him too? He should look up, after all, everyone was now lifting their eyes, focused on the head alpha. 

Too late, Suguru winced when the head alpha sat back down, he hadn't even turned his head. 

“Thanks for the meal!” 

He caught on and the words left his mouth a split second late, thankfully, his mate had been late on the pick up as well. He didn’t stick out that badly, but still Kuroo was glaring daggers at him.

Another moment passed.

Daichi nodded. "Enjoy!" 

Everything went to hell. 

Out of no where arms were reaching out across each other, snatching plates and grabbing at spoons and trays, feet were kicking out under the table, fighting over food, and Daichi sighed in exasperation.

Suguru leaned back when a few pieces of steamed veggies went flying past his nose, then from the other direction several grains of rice hurtled pass.

“Wow...” He murmured in surprise, eyes wide.

Suga giggled softly.  “It gets a bit hectic, here, eat.” 

Before Daishou could comprehend what was happening, Suga was filling his plate with stir fry, rice, and other dinner options.

“T-Thanks...” He managed, although his stomach was churning so badly he doubted he’d be able to stomach more than a few grains of rice.

Terushima, meanwhile, was right at home.

“This is a riot, boss. Is it like this every night?” The bottle blonde asked.

Daichi rolled his eyes fondly.

“Yeah, tends to be. Twenty six former athletes at one table...not exactly the best combo, we practically have to restock the fridge everyday.”

Daishou pursed his lips as he took up his chopsticks and picked up a small piece of glazed chicken, lifting it towards his mouth.

_It does smell good..._

Suddenly, someone stomped on his foot and he jumped, letting out a yelp. The chicken slipped free of his chopsticks, and fell right down onto his dress, leaving a streak of sauce down the fabric.

He looked across at Kuroo, who had a salad fork in hand and was reaching for a far off bowl.

He gave such an obviously faked smile.

“Oh, _so_ sorry, didn’t mean to kick you.” He said slowly, eyes flashing with aggression. 

Suguru swallowed hard, this guy was going to kill him. 

“N-No problem.” He forced the words, his voice shaking slightly, as he picked up his napkin.

He could take a bit of animosity, that was ok. A right of passage was more than expected, especially from his former high school nemesis. 

The sauce, thankfully, wasn’t very thin, so he was able to wipe his dress clean without any stains being left behind. 

He swore Kuroo looked a bit sour about that.

Dinner continued as such, and he was dealt several more harsh kicks under the table, and wound up nearly spilling his drink over himself, and at one point Tetsurou 'accidentally' flung a spoonful of rice across the table at him. The whole time Kuroo so easily passed it off as him doing nothing but eating like normal, because he knew Suguru was too nervous at this point to call him out on it.

_They didn’t call him the scheming captain for nothing..._

Daishou thought in frustration before exhaling slowly, he was an ex volleyball player, he could take a bit of a beating. He used to throw himself across of a wood floor for fun, a few kicks from Kuroo’s slightly heel loafers were nothing. 

It hurt more internally than externally. 

He knew how pack bonds worked, though vaguely. Tetsurou was a tried and true member of this group, he loved the people here, and the people here loved him. Suguru was a new face, one with a bad reputation at that. Having wooed Yuuji, or, more accurately, having had Yuuji woo him, gave him a bit of a leg up. However, it wasn’t nearly enough to overwrite Kuroo’s word. 

Not to mention he was backed by the other former Tokyo players here. He could see the Fukurodani duo casting glances up at him furtively, while the libero he’d tried to send falling down the stone stairs outside the Tokyo volleyball center seemed to be zoned in on his plate only. Even the fact that food was flying over his head didn’t seem to bother him. Though he was clear he was trying his best not to look in Daishou’s direction. 

Suguru dropped his eyes to his food again, feeling misery in his gut.

“Is it not to your liking?” 

The voice with a silky feminine lilt came suddenly from his right.

“O-Oh!” He turned his head to come eye to eye with the she alpha, shorter than he, looking up at him in concern.

“No, not at all. It’s very good, thank you. I just haven’t got much of an appetite, which is a shame, for this wonderful food to go to waste.”

He could hear Kuroo audibly click his tongue, clearly not buying his kindness.

Tetsurou could believe it, or he could deny it, but the words he was offering right now were genuine. 

Suguru was going to be kind until it killed him. 

"Ah, I'm glad. Everyone seems to enjoy dinner so much, it makes me very happy." The woman smiled softly.

"I am Shimizu Kiyoko, by the way. You are Terushima's mate, are you not?"

Suguru nodded. "Yes, Terushima Suguru, very nice to meet you."

Kiyoko smiled again, the action gracing her lips in a gorgeous way.

"You as well. Has Teru ever told you how little of a pleasure it was to meet him for the first time?"

Before he could reply, Yuuji leaned forward and cried out.

"Glasses-chan, don't do this to meeeee!" He whined.

Suguru raised an eyebrow. "Now I really want to hear what she has to say."

Sure enough, the moment Shimizu told him about her first encounter with Yuuji, he was masking laughter behind his hand.

"Yuuji you're such an idiot." He managed as he laughed.

Yuuji sulked. "Glasses-chan...why did you have to give him embarrassing story ammunition...?" 

Suguru didn't notice, but at the moment, Tetsurou was chewing his bottom lip, struggling with if he should be pleased Suguru was getting along with Kiyoko or not.

His head was telling him he should be pissed about it, but his conscious, his heart, it was saying something a little different.

Realizing this, he renewed his tablecloth cloaked attacks with vigor.

The moment dinner was over, Tetsurou left without a word, and with a reluctant sigh, his bespectacled alpha gave chase. 

However, to Suguru’s great surprise, the rest of the so called ‘Tokyo Boys’ didn’t leave. Kenma got up and went to lie on the plushy carpet in the living room, flipping open a game boy. His freckled alpha, whom Daishou didn’t recognize, walked over and sat on one of the multiple love seats. He waved the former setter into joining him. Yuuji was happily conversing with Daichi, the beta he’d seen earlier, and a particularly excitable short omega with a mass of orange hair. 

Meanwhile, Daishou found himself to be gaining company as well. 

“Hey, you should come sit in the living room, don’t make everyone else wait around the table.”  
The brunette looked over his shoulder to see a peace sign flashing omega with a winning grin.

The first thing he thought was...

_This guy is not an omega._

Because, really, what kind of over six foot, red spiky haired, sharp pointed faced, large round eyed omegas do you know?

The resident of this building shook his head lightly before sticking his hand out. “I’m Ushijima Satori. C’mon, Tetsu’s not here to bully you anymore!” 

Reluctantly, he took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled out of his chair. 

“Erm...Terushima Suguru, good to meet you?” He tried.

A sarcastic bark of laughter was his reward. “Man, you’re _shy!_ I wasn’t expecting this from the so called snake captain that Tetsu was cursing to the pits of hell!” 

Daishou shrank backwards slightly. 

"...pits of hell...?"

Satori shook his pointer finger. “Not that I want that, he’s just a bit bitter about how mean you were in high school. You seem to be a halfway decent individual nowadays, though!”

Suguru blinked as he was led around the table towards the living room, where all of the people who hadn’t taken an early bedtime were gathering.

“...thankssss?” 

He extended the S a bit to much out of pure nervousness and Satori raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not about to start imitating an eagle, so please don’t talk like a snake.”

Daishou clapped a hand over his mouth and Tendou laughed, tugging him down into a seat.

“So.” He began simply.

“You were a bit of an ass in high school, to say the least?” 

Suguru looked awkwardly to the side.

“Well...yes. I wasn’t sure of how to act or who to be, I guess.”

“Who’s sure of who they are in high school? Only confident people who love themselves fully, like Suga! Hi Suga!” Tendou waved cheerily as Suga came to join them, tucking his skirt under him gracefully as he sat back into an overstuffed chair.

“Don’t be talking me up to the high heavens, Satori. We’ve all got issues.” He promised.

Satori shook his head slowly. “See? And he’s humble too! What a dreamboat.”

He dropped his chin into his hands with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh, if I were an alpha..." He began slowly.

Suga blushed. “Satori, stop it!” 

They continued their chatter for a while, Daishou trying his best to remain silent for the most part. The other two, however, wouldn’t let him out of the conversation, posing questions and bringing up things they felt he might want to comment upon.

Suguru was actually managing to enjoy himself at least a little bit when he noticed Terushima talking seriously with Daichi, leaning in the entryway to the pack house.

_I’ve never seen Yuuji so serious..._

He considered as he watched this. For close to twenty minutes this went on, him distractedly talking to Satori and Suga while keeping a close eye on what his mate was up too. It made him a bit uncomfortable, since likely they were discussing something that would seriously impact Suguru’s future, however, he trusted Yuuji to make the best decision for both of them. As much of a laid back partygoer as he was, Terushima knew business, and knew how and when it was time to get serious. 

At long last, it appeared the two alphas were done talking, they had a firm handshake, and Yuuji made his way over.

“Sorry to break up the gossip circle...”

He received a slap to the ribs from Suga for this.

“...but we really should run. It’s almost eleven and we have to walk to our hotel.”

Suguru nodded and stood up.

“Thanks for everything, Sawamura.” He nodded to Koushi.

Suga blew an exaggerated breath from his lips.

“Suga! Everyone calls me Suga!” He insisted loudly.

“Right, ok, Suga. And you too Ushijima...”

“Sa-to-ri!” Tendou chirped, winking.

Suguru’s shoulders slouched. 

“Right, sorry, Satori.” He agreed, smiling weakly.

He liked them, he really did, and they had welcomed him when many of their peers had been distrustful. Still, it didn’t make this hectic night any easier to bear. 

They finally left the pack house, Daishou held Yuuji’s arm as they began their short walk to the hotel. It was late, but even so the city was buzzing with life, lights were flickering, and people were still moving here and there. Just a lot sleepier than in the afternoon, was all.

They made it back to the hotel room safely, Yuuji shut the door, and Suguru began performing all sorts of contortionist poses trying to unzip the back of his dress.

“So I talked to Daichi-san.” He began as he came over and helped free his omega from the dress.

“And?” Suguru shot back as he all to happily slid free of the dress and walked over to his suitcase, digging through it, he dragged out an old mellow green tee shirt and pulled it over his head. 

Teru was unbuttoning his shirt in front of the rooms dresser as he spoke next. “He said that he was willing to give us a probationary period.”

Suguru felt his heart stop. “Eh? You actually think we should move in there? Did you see how Kuroo acted!? He _hates_ me!”

Suguru cried out indignantly, throwing his arms back.

Yuuji groaned. “I know, I know, but after talking to Daichi-san, I think he’d really be able to forgive you if he just got to know you...and we really need this. As much as it feels like we’re ok, both of our salaries combined are only just barely keeping our heads above water.” 

Suguru raked his fingers into his hair as he fell backwards onto the mattress.

“You’re right...I know you’re right...” He mumbled before he sat back up on the edge of the bed.

“There’s not a chance Tetsurou or any of the other old Tokyo players will accept me...” 

He covered his face with his hands. “I’m just ruining everything for you.” 

Yuuji gave a squawk as he sat down next to the omega and put an arm around his shoulders.

“No way! You’re everything to me! The reason I want to do this is a want something better for you than just barely getting by! We’re gonna make this work, I swear! Before you know it, you won’t be against the Tokyo Boys, you’ll be one of them!”

Suguru laughed dryly. 

“Oh yeah, and I’ll call Kuroo ‘Tetsu’ like everyone else does, and we’ll go get makeovers at a cute little boutique together...do you realize how idiotic that sounds?” He hissed the last part.

Yuuji pecked a kiss to his cheek. “And you’ll send me pictures from the boutique because you’ll look absolutely beautiful with your new outfit and Kuroo will be giving a thumbs up in the background. Right?”

Suguru flopped backwards onto the duvet again, throwing his forearm over his eyes.

“Yeah...right...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...Terushima x2 is moving in and I'm sure Tetsu's gonna be REAL happy to get that news, huh? :P That's all for today, thanks so much for reading, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! See you next time!


	66. Bad Idea {TeruShou, TsukkiKuroo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Nekoma is gonna be a bit of a bunch of jerks for a little bit, but I mean...some of it is warranted...but really, this is like a bunch of immature middle schoolers trying to get revenge. Please enjoy!

**_The next day._ **

 

As per their bargain, Kuroo had slept in on the Sunday morning, as he very well should, while Kei got up earlier than usual in order to prepare his mates favorite breakfast. He’d returned with a tray with said breakfast on it, plus coffee, and the two of them had enjoyed it snuggled together in bed. 

Now that that part of the morning was over, Kei was back in the kitchen putting up the few dishes they’d used, when Daichi came walking out. He was wearing a Godzilla tee shirt (note: likely a birthday present from Hajime) and a pair of gray sweats. It wasn’t unlike Tsukki’s morning attire of a green dinosaur long sleeve, with RAWR in large black letters across the chest. He too was wearing sweatpants, though black.

Daichi sat himself down at the counter and Kei wordlessly slid him a mug of straight black coffee from the pot he’d already prepared.

The head alpha raised an eyebrow at the hot liquid before speaking. “Since when do you pay attention to how I take my coffee?”

Tsukishima scoffed. “You’re the only person in this whole pack who drinks their coffee black without whining about it.” 

Daichi gave a warm chuckle. 

“True.” He admitted, taking a long draught from the mug, exhaling heavily upon putting it down.

“I need you to talk to Tetsu.” He said finally.

Kei looked over to him with a face of mock disgust. “Me? Talk to Tetsu? What makes you think he’ll listen to me?” 

Daichi laughed again. “You’re in a humorous mood.”

Kei shook his head. “That’s just the black coffee talking.” 

Rolling his eyes, the Sawamura continued.

“Anyway, I need you to talk to him...”

He paused.

“...about Terushima. More specifically, the _Terushima’s._ ”

Tsukishima frowned. “Even more specifically, the second one. That he hates with every fiber of his being.” 

Daichi slouched his shoulders. “Look, I know it’s rough, but while I’m not going to brag about my judgement of character, I’ll brag about Koushi’s. He’s always been able to pick out the good eggs from the bad ones.”

“Then why didn’t he kick me out of the volleyball club on day one?” Kei shot back.

Daichi snorted. “Because, obviously as we are sitting at the counter of our shared kitchen right now, you were a good one.”

Tsukishima then dropped all banter and focused himself.

“What exactly am I going to be talking to him about?”

Daichi hesitated. “I agreed to let them stay here on a probationary period, without actually joining yet. They’ll just move in with the necessities, and if in one month we’ve decided we don’t want them here, they move straight back out. I made it very clear with Yuuji how we’re on thin ice about Suguru, and while I think he’s a good guy, Tetsu clearly doesn’t share the sentiment.”

Kei blew an exasperated breath out.  

“Oh...this is not going to be a fun conversation...” He muttered.

 

**_In the Tsukishima’s bedroom._ **

 

“NO WAY!” 

Kuroo roared, stomping his foot on the ground.

Kei put his finger up in a quieting gesture. 

“There’s other people who are still asleep!” He hissed.

Tetsurou scowled. “I don’t care.” 

Though he did lower his volume significantly.

Kei planted a hand to the side of his head.

“I know you’re upset...” He began.

“That’s the understatement of the year! I’m _pissed_! I don’t want that guy anywhere near _me_ , or my _friends_ , or my _mate_!”

Tsukishima blew out a heavy breath from his nose as he pinched the bridge of it. “...ok...well...you heard me, Daichi-san made a decision, and it’s not our place to argue with him.”

Tetsurou looked absolutely beside himself.

“Then I’ll just deny him if they try to let him in!” Kuroo insisted. 

Kei groaned. “Really? Why not just think, maybe you’ll find some way to like him by the end of the month?”

Tetsurou scoffed. 

“A snowballs chance in hell.” 

Kei bit his tongue out of sheer annoyance.

“You know, I can’t help but think you’re being a bit immature about this.” He said.

Tetsurou gasped. “Immature!? The guy tortured me through my entire middle and high school volleyball career, and you _know_ how important volleyball was to me in high school!”

Tsukki lowered his hand from his glasses bridge as he spoke next.

“Tetsu, I’m not asking you to be best friends with the guy, I’m not even asking you to remotely interact with him. If it kills you so much we can even move down the table so you never have to see him at dinner, ok? All I ask is that you keep an open mind to the fact that people can change.”

Kuroo crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. “Ok...fine. Say he has changed. Say I do let him stay here. There are things that can be done that can’t be undone, Kei. I don’t want a person I don’t trust in my home, is that so outlandish?” 

Kei walked closer and sat down on the mattress next to him.

“Tetsu, as much as you think I’m just talking out of ass, I really do understand."

Kuroo raised a skeptic eyebrow.

Tsukki sighed. "How do you think I felt about Tooru-san joining? I never liked him, he always felt shifty to me. Still, I’d never known anything other than ‘Grand King Oikawa’ so, as a guy who was known as the ‘calculator’ of his team, I couldn’t allow one angle to levy my decision. So I didn’t do more than passive aggressively insult Tooru-san when he joined. I learned more about him as a person, and now I’m, though I will never admit it to his face, glad that I didn’t reject him on the spot.”

Kei raised a hand. “Yet, even as someone who was well known for thinking off all the angles, you’re acting rashly right now.”

Tetsurou snapped his chin in the opposite direction of the alpha, eyes narrow with frustration.

“You know what? Fine! Let the bastard come, but I’m not going to help him with anything, and if he tries anything, I’m going to rub it in your faces while I kick him and Mr. Tongue Ring right back out.”

Kei’s shoulders slouched. “...I guess that’s as good as I’ll get...they should be getting here with their stuff later this week...”

“Wait, so my opinion didn’t even matter!?” Tetsurou screeched.

Kei put his palms to the ceiling in an uncaring gesture.

“I mean...no, they would have moved in for the month either way.”

“I SWEAR TO GOD KEI YOU ARE SUCH A...!”

An extremely loud banging noise came from the right wall of their room just now, and both of them jumped. Tsukishima actually put his arm out in front of Kuroo to protect the omega from some sort of attack. 

A few moments later a muffled voice shouted.

“SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I COME IN THERE I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!” 

“Sorry Mori!”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” 

 

**_The next week._ **

 

“Yuuji this is a terrible idea.” 

Suguru said pointedly as he pulled his suitcase out the back of the small truck they’d borrowed from a friend to bring all their things to the pack house.

Terushima grinned. “C’mon, Suguru, it’s a fresh start! Just you wait, things will work out!”

The omega shook his head as he blew at a wisp of brown hair hanging into the left of his face. For the most part he’d been silent about the entire debacle. Really, he just wanted this month over with, so they could get kicked back out by the cats and never have to see any of them again. Sure, it would be a shame to nip his growing friendships with Suga, Satori, Kiyoko, and a few others in the bud, but it wasn’t worth living under the same roof as someone who so vehemently hated him.

Sighing, Daishou let Terushima lead the way into the building, where they were greeting by Daichi, Iwaizumi, and Asahi. These three were down here to help them get their stuff up to the eleventh level pack house.

Suguru zoned out their conversations, for the most part it was Iwaizumi complaining about how his mate, Tooru, had been pretty whiny as of late, and had been having a few pretty bad headaches. 

“It’s not his heat, theres not a chance it’s coming that early.” Hajime commented when Asahi suggested this might be the cause.

The chatter moved to other things as they got into the house, and into the last available room, at the very end of the hall, right near the wall of windows and next to the door that led to the small stairway to a second level.

“I’ve been talking with Mr. Onadi, the owner of the building. We’re considering buying out one half of the next level up, since apparently it contains a nursery. With what the talk around the house has been lately, I get the feeling we’re not just going to be having a little Haiba to deal with.” 

Daichi explained when Terushima asked about the thin door. 

Once all of their bags and a few boxes were settled into the room, Daichi gave a small wave.

“Take your time getting settled, most everyone is still at work. I’ll let you know what plans are for dinner.”

He shut the door behind him and the two other alphas, and Terushima jumped up once.  
“Wa-hoo!” He flopped face first onto the large bed, burrowing his face into the soft duvet.

“It’s so cozy in here, Suguru!” He exclaimed happily.

The former snake delivered a swat to the alphas backside.

“You can lie around later. Help me unpack.”

Yuuji popped up. “Ok, ok! Then we can look around!”

Suguru felt a pang in his heart as he watched Yuuji eagerly rip into the first box, considering where things should go.

The younger was already in love with this place, and the thought that all the items he was putting up with such care were to be taken down and boxed away again in one month killed him.

What hurt even more was that it was all his fault.

Suguru had always figured his rotten attitude would catch up to him eventually, but to have it strike not only at him, but at the one person on this planet he trusted with his life, his body, and his own free will, just wasn’t fair.

For now, though, he had to keep himself strong, and hold onto the thinest thread of hope that maybe, just maybe, Tetsurou would find it within his soul to tolerate him here. So he rolled up his sleeves and set to work, trying to ignore the fondness his heart was quickly generating for this level, and this cozy room he and Teru had to themselves. Perhaps he could imagine living here, raising his children here, falling asleep with Yuuji every night in that plushy bed, under that feathery duvet.

When he exited the room and found a stuffed green snake cut in half, stuffing strewn across the hallway, and heard not one but multiple cat like snickers from around the corner, that dream died pretty quick. Like a needle had been stabbed to his heart, causing all the happiness he’d felt in the room to go oozing out, replaced by a creeping sense of dread. 

At least he had been happy while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the cats have struck! They've made their feelings pretty clear, but as we can see Suguru doesn't intend to put up a fight, so what's that gonna lead to? We'll see! Please drop a comment below, I'd really appreciate some kudos, and I'll see you all next time! Thanks for reading!


	67. Pity {Multiple}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter is a bit rough? Mostly because we're finally going to learn about Daishou's home life during his childhood, and through his graduation. If anyone has anything they think I should adjust about his story, please let me know! I really want to make sure this story is accurate and feels realistic to everyone. Please enjoy!

 

**_Two weeks later._ **

 

Suguru and Yuuji’s first two weeks in the pack house flew by in a whirlwind. Daishou got familiar with his new surroundings well enough, and was enthralled at his new job. His first paycheck he was very proud of, and he snuck over 50% of into the packs shared account via Suga’s card.

Granted, he’d snatched the card while the omega had been hugging him to congratulate him on the milestone, but he’d not touched anything in the account, and he’d put it back that same night, so no one had to know. Suga had never even noticed it was gone. 

It made him bitter to think about where he’d learned those skills in the first place. He’d once stolen Kuroo’s entire wallet during a tense handshake outside a gym. A simple shove, slide by, and bump of the shoulders had been all it took. He’d given all of the items inside back, thrown the through the window of the Nekoma bus, actually.  All, save for the money, but Kuroo didn’t seem have the confidence to actually snitch on him.

Suguru’s shoulders slouched. 

_Add that to the reasons that I’ll be packing my bags again in another two weeks..._

The members of the pack, well, most anyway, had been kind and welcoming. He knew Yuuji was well loved with the majority of the members, who’d grown up in Miyagi, and they’d all wanted to make their own judgments on Suguru instead of taking Tetsurou’s word. They knew Yuuji wouldn’t fall so hard for the type of person Kuroo made him out to be. Or at least, who he used to be. They were willing to give him a chance despite their pack mate being so outwardly against everything including his existence. 

Daishou swore he was going to make sure they weren’t disappointed.

The biggest breakthrough he’d had so far came only a few days ago. After the first week of being tripped in the hall, finding an extreme amount of salt in his food, discovering his soda had been spiked with hot sauce, finding his phone having been put on the top of the tallest cabinet in the kitchen, discovering one of his old white Nohebi logo tee shirts having been tossed in with the colored clothes and ruined, and more than enough cruel glares in his direction, he’d been skittish to say the least whenever one of the Tokyo members made an appearance. 

Bokuto had to be the one who’d spiked his drink, as he had been the only one home at the time. 

He knew for a fact it was Lev who’d put his phone in a place beyond his reach, for obvious reasons. 

Akaashi was the one who’d pulled the salt prank, as he was the only one out of the usual suspects actively involved in cooking for the pack. 

Kenma found lying on the floor oddly comfortable, and would often use this to his advantage by sticking his legs out suddenly whenever Suguru would have to walk around him lying on the cool hardwood in the hall. 

For the ruin of his tee shirt he had the ringleader to thank, because Tetsurou had been on laundry duty that day.

That accounted for five of the Tokyo boys in the building having been involved in his torment. 

The thing was, there weren’t _just_ five permanent residents from Tokyo, were there? 

Suguru had been sitting in one of the armchairs back by the wall of windows. Many of the others were arriving home, and they were all gathering in the living room to discuss the days spoils as well as it’s drawbacks. Yuuji was up there as well, likely making himself more and more like a staple to the group, even though thanks to Suguru he’d be forced to leave very soon.

Due to that, he didn’t really want to be too well associated with anyone here, no point in making it any bigger of a fight when he had to pack up. 

He had his headphones on and was gazing out at the cityscape before him. It really was a beautiful verse of the dense urban jungle, one he wouldn’t mind seeing everyday. He could even see the building of his new office from here. 

A tap on his shoulder sprung him to attention.

He looked up, expecting Terushima, or perhaps Suga, only to come eye to eye with off brown of the one Tokyo boy who hadn’t yet made a move against him. 

Morisuke looking down at him with a silently judging expression, he was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a Nekoma alum tee.

Suguru jumped and ripped his headphones off.

“What do you want?” He demanded.

Yaku tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans, unfazed by the adverse reaction to his appearance.

“Well, since apparently I’m still in charge of those idiots, and I can’t stand the way they are acting, I want to apologize for how they’re treating you. It’s ridiculous, I thought they were better than that.” He didn’t bow his head or make any other gesture to try and convey this, but still, despite that, somehow he felt genuine. 

Even so, Daishou raised an eyebrow. “So you’re not gonna ruin my clothes or hide my phone or spike my drink?” 

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Look at me.”

He gestured up to his clearly uncaring face.

“Do I look like I give a shit about any of that? It’s just another headache, and I’m already getting plenty of those.”  He dropped his hand absentmindedly to his stomach at this before tucking it back into his pocket and sighing. 

“I get it, they don’t trust you, and I’ll be honest, I don’t either. That doesn’t mean they should treat you that way.” 

Suguru lowered his hands, which were still anxiously clutching at his headphones. 

“...okay...thanks, I guess?” He said. 

Morisuke yawned and settled down in the armchair next to him.

Daishou watched him, and it brought him back to remembering the confident little omega at the back who was always making sure no one got left behind. He’d always thought of Morisuke as the glue holding Nekoma together. After all, he was one of the few members with a neutral, while sometimes hot headed, personality. At least, other than that shaved headed co-captain. In a twisted why, that was why he’d targeted him and tried to get him injured multiple times.

Yes, that so called accident on the stairs wasn’t the only one. He’d internally been jealous of this confident omega who carried himself in a location full of alphas twice his size with such ease and comfort. The one who kept a sports team he wouldn’t have even been allowed on fifteen years ago together, and running smooth.

Morisuke enjoyed being in those gyms, places that used to make Suguru fake so much swagger in order to so much as get through the doors.

“...are you done staring yet? Is it because I’m pregnant? Are you looking for a bump or something?” Morisuke demanded.

This, obviously, hadn’t been anywhere near what the Terushima had been thinking about.

“W-What? Oh, no, sorry. I was just...uh...how far along are you?”

_Yeah, there we go! Pregnant omegas love talking about their pregnancies!_

Yaku rolled his eyes, blowing at a wayward wisp of his otherwise short hair.

“I dunno...I didn’t find out until, like, somewhere in the vicinity of 6 weeks so...like 9? I have an appointment next week where they should be able to tell me exactly how far along I am, but for now that’s as close as I can say.”

Suguru hummed. “That’s good...uh...congratulations.”

Morisuke scoffed. “You are beyond awkward, aren’t you? Y’know, other than those times you tried to get me to twist my ankles or break my neck, I’ve never actually talked to you. Tetsu told me you were a lot more of an ass than this.”

Daishou bit his bottom lip. “Yeah...sorry. I was a brat in high school, I didn’t know how to deal with things so I just...put up a facade.”

Morisuke’s expression changed, just then. 

All the times Suguru had ever seen him, he was cool, confident, or he’d be just playing along and happy with doing so. 

Now however, he looked more vulnerable, his face open in a way his usual mannerisms didn’t allow.

“Facade, huh? I hear that...maybe you, me, and Tetsu have got more in common than I thought...” He mused.

Daishou’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean? You’ve always been this super confident, strict, angry little upperclassman. At least, all the times I’ve seen you.”

Yaku shook his head fondly. “That’s because you saw me in my element. The only place on planet earth during my entire school career that I felt comfortable with myself was on or near a volleyball court.” 

Suguru was shocked. “Wait, really?”

Yaku shrugged. “Even then I was terrified half the time. I’d hide in the bathroom sometimes, pre game, because I couldn’t deal with all the alphas around. Though, eventually, I got used to it. When Lev joined the team, I guess that helped. I mean, I was a third year by then, so I’d sort of gotten used to it. I couldn’t let him, a first year, see me weak though.” 

He dropped his hands down to the arms of his chair. “We just had different ways of dealing, huh? You were an asshole, while I pretended to be ok.” 

Suguru zoned in on something in the split second he could see Morisuke’s forearm.

He knew what those types of faded out scars came from. He now knew why he'd seen jars of concealer in the omegas bag before.

Daishou’s heart was pounding, and he felt his eyes misting up slightly. This guy he’d pushed around had been going through that? 

Morisuke then pulled one knee up to his chest and rested his cheek on it, watching the former snake intensely.

_He really does have a cats eyes..._

Suguru gulped.

“Anything you feel like sharing? For me, what I just told you was a lot, especially for someone I still don’t know that well. I mean, past the times you tried to push me down stairs.” Yaku questioned pointedly.

Daishou winced. 

_There it is..._

He hesitated.

“When I was a kid...my family is from old money, an old school...y’know?”

Yaku shrugged. “Well enough.” He replied.

Suguru bit his tongue for a moment, then took a heavy breath.

_If you want him to trust you, you’ve got to trust him...you’ve got to give him a good reason too...it’s not for pity...it’s not for pity..._

“I got abused a lot growing up.” He spat it out. 

Morisuke straightened up, eyes widening.  “Oh...like...physically?”

Daishou hesitated. “Physically...emotionally...I mean, my mom was a female omega, my dad is an alpha male. They were arranged to court, with a set season for bonding, and they never really fell in love. I was the only child my mother was able to produce. I was always under pressure to succeed my father as the next alpha male of the family, he was the only child, I was his only child, and, well...” 

Suguru smoothed down the material of his cozy gray skirt.

“...you can see how well that went.”

Yaku hummed. “That’s rough...my parents are two betas, and my two older siblings are both betas. I was supposed to be a beta, but when I wasn’t...it wasn’t like my parents ever treated me any different.” 

Daishou nodded his head.

_Lucky._

He thought, but he didn’t voice it.

“Anyway...” 

He felt his throat tighten up.

“...my...my mother...she was the only one who ever really cared for me, and loved me. My father was a figurehead, he only treated me like his child when it was convenient to him. He was always working, always gone. Whenever he did come back, it was the same.”

Suguru put his hands up despite the fact that his eyes were welling over with tears.

“‘Suguru, you lost your match? What a disgrace!’” 

He mimed slapping a shorter person in front of him across the face.

“‘Suguru, you let your mother put you in a dress? You are an alpha! Disgusting!’” Another act, yet this of a kick in front of him.

"'Suguru, you will be the alpha of this family, I will not stand for anything less! Do you hear me?'" He made the motion of boxing the imaginary child before him in the ears.

Morisuke’s eyes filled with exactly what Daishou had dreaded.

Pity.

_No._

He thought furiously, tears burning in his eyes.

_I don't want that! Don't pity me! Don't you dare!_

The snake waved his hands in front of him. 

“I don’t want you to think of me like some battered child, ok? I don’t want pity...I just want...somewhere safe.” He finished. 

He then drew his knees up to his chest.

“My mother passed away in the summer between my elementary school and middle school careers. I cried for an entire night without stopping. My father was furious about it. That was why...I tried to act more like my father. More aggressive, more alpha, more uncaring, more disrespectful, more...” 

Yaku raised an eyebrow. “Like an asshole?” 

Suguru dropped his gaze to the ground. “...yeah...that...and even still my father couldn’t stand anything less than perfect. If I lost a single match, he would hurt me, if I got a single bad grade, he would hurt me, if he caught me doing anything that was even slightly omegian, it all just hurt, and hurt, and hurt.”

Suguru clutched at his head.

“And then the icing on the cake...my second year of middle school I went into my first heat. My father was so disgusted he locked me in my room and wouldn’t let me out for the entire thing. I was lucky it was short, and that I had a few bottles of water in my room. When I came out, I was different. I felt so torn up inside, all I had ever wanted was to be an alpha. If I were an alpha, than everything would be alright. My father was beside himself. He just ignoring me for the next four years. Until I graduated high school, it was like I lived alone, he never talked to me unless it was to yell at me, and he would never let me wear anything omegian. So I took it out the only place I could, in volleyball, and against other players. It made me feel fulfilled to control something, to have someone fear me despite my secondary...how stupid I was...” 

Suguru flopped back against his chair.

“Then, finally, I graduated high school. I got out of that hell, and I got home that afternoon and was about to be tossed right into another.” 

He threw his arms up. “Of course dear old Dad had his plans for me, the day I got back from high school he told me I was to be courted away to some college senior alpha I’d never met before, and that he was coming to meet me the next month.” 

Suguru snickered quietly. “So I turned the tables on the asshole I’d hated my whole life...I threw all my shit into a bag, well, a few bags, threw on one of my moms old coats and the only dress I’d been able to get from her room before my father took it all away, and I left. I waited until he was gone for work, stole the car, and drove for it. I drove for hours, and hours, and hours. I drove until the car was about to run out of gas. Then I left it in the parking lot of a train station, and paid for a ticket to the college I’d applied too without his knowing. I got some scholarship money, the chairman heard my story, and he agreed not to contact my father. He wanted to call the police but I begged him not too. All I wanted was to disappear. He agreed to help me if I needed it, and on the rare occasions I wasn't able to pay on my tuition on time, he'd give me the money to do so. That old man...he became like the father I never had. Even so, I didn't want to take advantage of his kindness unless it was the only choice.” 

Suguru raked his hands through his messy brown locks. “I worked three jobs, sometimes four, at one time five, to pay my way through school. I got top marks, always, and one day...I felt like I needed to find the old me. The one I knew before I’d turned into such an awful person trying to please someone who was even worse.” 

A smile teased at his tear stained face.

“So...I went to a volleyball meet up I saw on a cork board on campus. All levels welcome. I walked in, got bullied right back out because everyone knew my reputation...as I was walking out...”

Morisuke looked on curiously.

“Yeah?” He urged.

Suguru hummed pleasantly.

“Yuuji was running in, and he swept me off my feet.” 

Daishou laughed softly, wiping his eyes with the heels of his palms as he did. “ _Literally_ , he crashed into me. We both fell down, and he was so suave about it, like he was apologetic but he’d secretly meant to do it. And of course, the Miyagi man hadn’t known my backstory. He just knew what I offered to him. It was...the best decision in my life...to go to that stupid volleyball meet up. Yuuji...I swear, he saved my life.”

Morisuke smiled. “That’s...really sweet. I mean, it’s a lot different than how Lev...”

He trailed off.

Suguru looked concerned.

“How Lev what?

Yaku shrugged and played it off with a wink.

“How Lev wound up saving me. Maybe I’ll tell you later."

He stood and stretched. "I’ll tell Lev he needs to lay off on you, ok? He’ll listen to me.”

Yaku’s face then screwed up. “Or at least, he better.”

The omega across from him snorted at this.

“I’ll talk to Keiji, Kenma, and Koutarou as well. As for Tetsu...I’ll give it a try.”

Daishou nodded. “It...it means a lot.”  
  
Morisuke put a hand on his hip. “Thank you...for opening up to me.” 

Suguru stood as well.

“No, thank you for listening.” 

As they walked towards the opposite hall to go to the living room, chatting about more light natured things, they didn’t notice the shadow cast by a figure who’d been eavesdropping the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mori ends out being the mature member of the group, and we all know that with Mori's acceptance, so comes Lev's, and he'll probably be able to talk it over with level headed Akaashi, as well as Bokuto and maybe even Kenma. We'll have to see how Tetsu takes this all, though! Anyway, please leave a comment, I love hearing about your opinions for how the story is going, and I love suggestions, since they give me more to add onto the plot, and that means that this thing gets even longer!!! Thanks so much for reading~


	68. A million and one {Tokyo Boys}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fast :D Writing is fun and I am sick, so therefore I am sitting here on my laptop listening to fairy tail themes and writing haikyuu fanfiction because none of my favorite you tubers have updated ;-; this is my life now. IT'S GREAT ISN'T IT!? Anyways, please enjoy~

 

**_The next week._ **

 

Suguru was happy. 

As ridiculous as it sounded, he’d been approached in the hall by Kenma of all people. 

Apparently some new game had come out, and apparently it was no fun to play alone, and apparently Tadashi wasn’t home.

So he’d spent the afternoon playing video games with the Nekoma setter, and the whole experience had been so surreal that when they’d finished what felt like the umpteenth level, and Kenma had started switching the device off, he’d actually asked if they could do it again sometime.

They had indeed played again.

And again.

And again.

Soon enough, it wasn’t even a question anymore.

He’d started offering to help Akaashi with dinner, even though he wasn’t a very good cook. He’d learned a few things from the former second year, and had even weaseled a laugh out of him when he’d started the blender without the top on. The two had been covered in a splash of green dressing, and Akaashi had merely licked his lips and said.

“Not bad.”

A moment had passed, and the two of them had burst out laughing.

Lev had helped him with putting up groceries, and he’d put a finger to his lips and grinned when he put his mates favorite brand of cereal on the top shelf of the pantry. 

He and Bokuto had ran into each other at Hana’s cafe, and had wound up splitting the bill for lunch. Koutarou was a chatty guy, but Suguru didn’t mind listening. 

Not a single prank had been pulled on him since the day he and Morisuke had talked by the wall of windows. The omega had kept his word, he’d spoken to the other Tokyo members, and now there was only one variable left. With one week to go, he still hadn’t shared a single kind word with Tetsurou. 

Suguru heaved a sigh at the thought as he set down his bag on the bench for the trolley stop. He was taking it back to the pack house building, having just wrapped up at work. The former captain crossed his legs and leaned on the top knee. He was wearing a mellow green pinstriped black knee length dress. It was decent enough work attire, and since the sun was still beating down in the last of the summer rays, the dress was sleeveless, with a cute little folded down collar.

He stared out at the street, propping his head on his palm.

_I wonder if Kuroo has actually forgiven me...? Maybe at least to the point where he won’t kick me out next week. God, I hope so...all I need is a little more time._

He groaned and leaned back against the bench. 

_It’s still so stressful...please just let it go well..._

Daichi had said they would have a pack meeting to discuss the verdict on the new couple, and things were looking up with the verbal agreement of five out of six of the Tokyo boys. Even so, pack bonds were set up in such a way that a unanimous agreement was necessary for the strands of consciousness to interconnect. The thought alone was terrifying. Tetsurou alone could stand in the way of the bond forming with ease, and the few times he saw the cat like omega around, his face was unreadable. He wasn’t openly malicious towards him, as he had been during the beginning of his probation, however, it wasn’t as though he was offering a smile when they passed in the hall. 

Suguru worried at his bottom lip. It was just to much to chance, with his luck, he’d be packing his bags one week from today, just as he had expected. It was awful, but it was most likely true. 

For a moment, everything was peaceful. 

It was a beautiful day out, the sun shining through a blue sky, with fluffy, perfectly white clouds drifting back and forth on their way. Not a storm in sight for the next few days. How lovely.

Not for long. 

Suguru wasn’t sure quite when it happened, but he felt someone strike him in the back of the head. A bright flash erupted before his eyes from the sudden blow and he staggered from his seat. 

“What the hell!?” He shrieked, a hand flying to the back of his head as he spun around, eyes welling up in his eyes.

He came face to face with a severe faced alphian man. He had dark green eyes, trim cut dark brown hair, and was wearing a crisp black suit with an expensive silver watch. 

He could have been called many things.

Threatening, dangerous, sharp, or even handsome in a certain light. 

Suguru, however, had a special name for him.

“Father...?” The word choked out as he backed away in horror. 

The alpha’s eyes narrowed as he stalked forward.

Without a thought Suguru dodged around the bench at the stop, putting it in between them.

_Oh lord, where’s Yuuji when you need him?_

Daishou thought frantically.

Meanwhile, the father didn’t seem adversely affected by his son evading him.

He adjusted his watch calmly before he spoke.

“So, this is where you ran too. You know, you missed your court mate coming by the house by a good deal. I’ll have to reschedule for you.” 

Suguru fisted his hands. “Oh, yeah, act like the calm, cool Dad with the punk runaway son! I was never going to let you mate me off like a bargaining chip!”

The mans eye twitched.

“Suguru, a public place is no good location for this discussion.”

Sure enough the few people walking nearby were staring.

The omega hissed. “We are having no discussion. I’m worth nothing to you, leave me alone. After all you just beat me and yelled when I lived with you! Or if you didn't feel like it, you locked me in my room!” 

In a flash, the man stepped forward and seized his sons arm in a vice like grip.

“Oy! Let me...” He started out.

The alpha bared his teeth slightly. 

 _“We’ll take this somewhere else._ ”

He snapped. 

Daishou felt his heart stop as the man abandoned Suguru's bag on the station bench and dragged him off towards the nearest alleyway.

Once they were back into a place uninhabited by another else, the alpha threw him against the wall.

Suguru’s head cracked off the brick and spots swam in his eyes. 

He threw his arms out and barely managed staying on his feet. Still, when he lifted his eyes, you could have never seen more hatred in someones eyes.

His father was livid, a vein popping in his forehead.

“Suguru, you had already disgraced me by presenting as an omega, and now you further disrespected me by stealing my car and running away. I was never able to track you down, and yet here I am in the city, for business, by chance, and I see you dressed like a career bitch on the station bench? How _dare_ you, after all I’ve done for you?” 

Suguru grit his teeth.  “Done for me? What _have_ you done for me? You beat me, cursed me, locked me in my room for something that I couldn’t have changed!? I have been an omega from the day I was born! I always felt inclined to omegian things! I liked dolls! I liked skirts! I liked dresses! Yet you forced into my head that it was disgusting, that it was horrible, and wrong! To be what I am! What I know I am in my mind and my heart! Whatever anyone feels they should be inside, they should have every right to not only feel that way but also be loved for exactly that! Primaries, secondaries, doesn't matter! So tell me, then, why should I respect you, when you’ve only ever hurt me for trying to be happy?”

The man took a step forward and Suguru flinched backwards, ready to be struck once again. 

The old man blew a long breath from his nose and put a hand to his forehead.

“You know something? I don’t even feel the need to punish you for such contempt. We’re going home, and I’m going to set up your courtship date.”

Suguru giggled under his breath, this small giggle turned into sniggers, which turned into full blown laughter.

His alphian father clearly thought he’d gone insane.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He demanded harshly, grabbing the omegas shoulders and slamming him back against the wall again, his head bounced off and slouched to his chest. He was still laughing.

When Suguru lifted his head, the man was met with a crazed smile. “Oh yeah, mate me off, good luck with that...didn’t you pass biology?” 

Suguru knew he was going to get hurt for this. He knew this was dangerous, and he knew he really shouldn’t, but he didn’t care. All of it for the look on his fathers face, it was worth it.

The horror on the mans face when he dropped his head back and showed off the bite mark on his throat. A scar that made him undesirable but to one person, a person he'd chosen for himself, and not someone for his fathers fortune or his pride.

“Why...you...you...YOU DISGUSTING WHORE!” 

The fist landed against his cheek and he was probably lucky it didn’t start off any bleeding, as he was knocked to the side. He fell hard to the cement of the alleyway and crumpled. 

Suguru came back into himself, and knew, yes, that had been a horrible idea. 

“I’m going to take care of you, so that I’ll never have to be ashamed of seeing your face again!”

His father was growing larger. 

He felt like he was getting smaller. 

This man was going to _hurt_ him.

This man was going to _kill_ him. 

This man who was _not_ his father, who was only a _monster_ , was going to leave him bleeding and bruised and broken in an alleyway downtown. Right behind a high class bar. 

Speaking of the high class bar, someone had just come out the side door which was located behind the furious alpha.

This person was suddenly on top of said furious alpha.

Wait, what?

The bartender, this was all Suguru could figure from the light scent of alcohol  coming from the stranger. He nailed a knee between the alphas legs and fist into he face before he pushed the older man into the wall, then started repeatedly landing restrained blows to the alphas face. Trying to keep him from speaking, from using an alphas tone. 

Suguru struggled to get his feet, eyes widening when he

_“RUN!”_

He knew that voice, and he couldn’t believe it. His mouth fell open and he swore he nearly feinted. It was only half from the beating he’d taken.

Right there in front of him was the most unexpected sight.

Something he’d never thought in a million years could happen.

Tsukishima _freaking_ Tetsurou was fighting an alpha for him.

His feet moved before he was thinking. He grabbed Tetsurou by the arm and pulled him away from the monster of a man. 

“COME ON!” He shouted.

No need to say it twice, Kuroo took off, but dragged Suguru by the wrist. They ran, they ran, they ran some more. Out the alley, up the street and to the station where Suguru’s bag still sat.

By some miracle, the trolley had just arrived. 

Kuroo seized the strap of Daishou’s bag and hustled him up the stairs.

“Hello can you go like _NOW?_ Thanks!” Tetsurou greeted the driver, who seemed bewildered and yet did as requested.

The doors shut and the bus pulled out from the stop and started up the road. 

Kuroo looked over his shoulder before exhaling heavily.

“God, that was close.” He moaned, wilting into the seat.

Suguru sat numbly next to him.

Tetsurou looked to him. “Are you feeling alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

Suguru shook his head slowly.

“No I’m...I think I’m ok...why, though?” He asked slowly. 

Tetsurou raised an eyebrow. “Why, what? I got no clue why your old man would show up.”

Daishou shook his head. “No, no...not that just...”

Tetsurou rolled his eyes.  “Why did I help you?”

Suguru nodded.

Tetsurou groaned and raked his hand through his spikes of hair. “Y’know...I think I was wrong. Just maybe I was wrong. Ok, fine! I _was_ wrong. I never gave a thought to how shit your home life might have been, and I was so eager to try and get rid of you. But then...I overheard you talking with Morisuke, and when I heard that...I realized I wasn’t being fair to you. The way you treated us during high school wasn’t warranted, sure, and I still won’t forget what you did to try and hurt Morisuke and Kenma...people who were my lifeline back then. Still, I should be willing to let you try again, now that we’ve both grown up.”

Suguru let out a dull snicker. “So you were eavesdropping?” 

Tetsurou flushed. “So what? It’s my house too!” 

Daishou hummed. “Right, right.” 

However, the small insinuation there was enough to steady his frantically beating heart.

_It’s his house too, huh? So...what he’s saying is it’s a house we share...that it’s my house as much as his...I wonder if he did that on purpose...?  
_

A soft hit to the gut startled him out of his thoughts.

Tetsurou had swung the snakes bag into his stomach. “You should try to get ahold of Yuuji, yeah? Tell him to come home early.”

He then took out his phone. “While you’re at it, I’m gonna add both of you to the pack group chat, just in case.” 

Suguru smiled weakly. “Yeah...ok.”

Sure, in high school, Suguru had been harsh and unbearable, a result of a cruel father and the loss of the only one who’d ever loved him as a child, as who he was. During that time, Tetsurou had been insecure and paranoid, and yet he’d still been willing to try with the Nohebi captain. He’d try again and again, yet it would always end in tragedy.

In high school, Kuroo had given Daishou so chances. 

He’d offered him handshakes and signs of goodwill, wanting to end the feud between the two of them. They had never gone well, and people dear to the feline omega had almost been hurt. This had hardened his heart, and his stopped giving the benefit of the doubt to his long time rival.

Recall that, last month, after meeting for the first time in years, Kuroo had been the aggressor, unwavering in his resolution on Daishou being a snake, rotten to the core. 

It was looking like they could never remain under the same roof for long, like Suguru’s years of torment on the Nekoma team had finally managed to catch up to him.

When they were teenagers, Kuroo had offered a million chances.

However, today, only just this once, Tetsurou was willing to give him a million and one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that was a bit of a switch from fluffsville, and I also tried to put some of Daishou's psycho side into there with him laughing like that...I just loved the idea of him cracking for a few seconds under all the strain. What did you think? Was that climactic enough for ya? I hope so! Please drop a review below and thanks so much for reading!


	69. Payment {Tokyo Boys, TeruShou, TsukkiKuroo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the Daishou arc! Well, sort of. We'll have one more chapter after this for a bit of fun, and then we'll be hopping right along to the next point, which I'm super excited about!!! So, please enjoy~

**_The Pack House._ **

 

Yuuji bolted through the lobby door with his tie over his shoulder and his hair sticking all different ways. His suit jacket was tied around his waist and he had the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up. He’d gotten a brief call from Suguru saying that something had happened that he needed to talk to him in person about. 

To his great surprise, as he ran for the elevators the spinning doors rattled as another figure forced his way through.

It was Tsukishima.

“Eh? Why are you back early?” Yuuji panted as he held the door for the tall younger alpha.

Kei hastily fixed his glasses as he stood, not even out of breath through clearly having just sprinted a good five city blocks.

_He’s so cool..._

Yuuji thought to himself even as Tsukki spoke.  
“I got a text from Tetsu saying I needed to come home as soon of humanly possible. So I started running the second I could notify my boss.”

Terushima wilted slightly.

_This guy is inhuman...so he ran all the way from his accountant office and he’s not even out of breath?_

They arrived at the top level and both of them had a small slap fight over who got to unlock the door. Kei won and they burst into the pack house to hear and large amount and loud yelling from the bathroom by the living area.

“IT HURTS!”

“SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!” 

“GET OFF ME YOU CAT BITCH!”

“YOU WANNA GET AN INFECTION SNAKE BASTARD!?”

“OWWWWW! WHY!? ASSHOLE!”

“SHOULDN’T HAVE SCRAPED YOUR ARM UP MORON!”

The duo of alphas rushed to the door and crammed together to look through it.

Daishou was sitting on the seat of the toilet, while Tetsu was kneeling in front of him, dressing a nasty scrape across his forearm. He already had a pinch bandage on his cheek and there was a sheen from a smear of painkiller on his forehead. 

“Babe, are you ok!?” Yuuji demanded, bowling Kuroo right backwards into the wall as he pushed into the small half bath.

Kei dropped to a knee in the doorway and grabbed Tetsurou’s hand. “Are you alright? What happened?” 

Tetsurou gave an awkward grin. “Oh nothing...Suguru here was just an idiot and...”

“...and then Tetsurou jumped on my Dad who’s an alpha and started punching him in the face and yelling at me to run for it!” Suguru finished in a clipped tone.

Kei looked back at Tetsu with a restrained yet livid expression.

“You fought...an alpha? By yourself?” 

Tetsurou gulped. “Well I mean Suguru was there but...yeah...” He finished with a squeak.

Kei heaved a massive sigh, looking worn out. “Ok then...we’ll talk about _that_ later...did you hurt yourself?”

Kuroo shrugged. “I mean, I got a bit battered up when I tackled the guy, but altogether it could have been worse.”

Kei tightened his grip on the omegas hand in a way that was more of a warning and less of a comforting gesture.

“I’m _so_ glad.” He said stiffly.

Kuroo bit his bottom lip.

_Well I guess he has a right to get mad...jumping on an alpha like that was pretty idiotic...I dunno what came over me..._

Meanwhile, Yuuji was flitting around Daishou with panicked eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?” He asked yet again.

Suguru shook his head softly. “No, Yuuji, I’m fine. I just got beat up a bit.”

“A bit!? I swear to god if I _ever_ get my hands on that asshole of a father of yours I’ll rip his head off!” Yuuji shouted, stomping his foot on the tile.

Suguru laughed, even though it hurt his battered ribs to do so.

“Thanks...but I don’t think he’ll come back...”

Tetsurou looked up to him in surprise. “Really? I would think for sure he’d come back.”

Suguru shook his head, looking down to Kuroo with a saddened expression.

“The only reason he ever bothered with me after I presented was so he could mate me off and at least get a dowry or something.”

Kei furrowed his brow. “That’s illegal. Has been for almost fifty years.” 

Daishou shrugged. “It’s not like they could prove it was a dowry if they went through with it...back then I would have been to scared to admit that I didn’t want to court the alpha he set me up with. But now...”

He gave a lazy point in the general direction of the permanent mark on his neck, one that the bottle blonde alpha standing by him had left behind.

“...I’m owned by an alpha, and there isn’t a thing on this planet he can do about it. He’s not the primary alpha in my life anymore, and he can’t control me like he used too. The one thing I was worth in his eyes has gone down the drain, he won’t bother trying to fight for me, even if it is just a single alpha. I’m undesirable now...well, except to you, I guess.” 

He looked up at Yuuji tiredly, the younger returned it with a smug expression. 

“Damn right.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“He’d have a lot more than Yuuji to get past. I mean, we’ve got what, thirteen alphas, and Semi too?” 

Suguru's eyes widened.

_So...he counts me as a...pack mate? And he counts Yuuji as an alphian member?_

Kei narrowed his eyes. “In a pinch I guess we throw you at him too.” He said curtly.

Tetsurou threw his arms up. “So you _wanted_ me to let him get beat to death in an alleyway!?”

Tsukki didn’t seem to know how to respond to this, and gave an irritated sigh.

“Later.” He said pointedly.

Daishou snickered at the sight of Kuroo’s eyes widening and the way he pressed his lips into a tight line.

It was weird, but things about Tetsurou suddenly felt a lot more settled. The way he had pointed out the rest of the pack would protect him from his father should he return had set a warmth burning in his chest.

Sure enough, when people started getting home they demanded over his bandaged arm and the patch on his cheek.

That was to be expected.

What wasn’t expected was the way the group that had once been his tormentors all gathered on one of the long couches in the back corner, whispering to each other. The brunette felt a shudder run up his spine. For the past three weeks it had been dangerous to see those six all gathered together.

However, things seemed lighthearted now. Tetsurou was muttering something, Yaku had just flicked the taller omega in the forehead, Koutarou was grinning and punching Kuroo lightly in the shoulder, Keiji was listening with interest, and Kenma was tapping away at his phone.

Suguru was shaken from his silent observations when there was a ding on his phone. He took the phone from his pocket and lifted it up, furrowing his brow.

 

**_Yamaguchi K. has sent you an invitation to join a chat._ **

 

**_Accept?_ **

 

Suguru looked up at Kenma in shock. The small omega was still nestled comfortably in the couch, surrounded by the bickering of his friends. He was gazing out at him with deep golden eyes, watching him expectantly. 

Hesitantly, the snake tapped the accept button.

 

**_Chat name: ~Tokyo Boys only~ Creator: Tsukishima T._ **

**_Members: Yamaguchi K., Bokuto K., Bokuto Ke. and three others._ **   
****

  
**_Yamaguchi K.:_** welcome

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_**...?

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** to hell

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Mori! This is a friendly environment for us to discuss our needs!

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** DID YOU JUST GIVE ME THE FINGER

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** You know what I’m tired, hungry, pregnant, and mated to an idiot, you can deal with my bad attitude alright?

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** You’ve acted like this since way before you got pregnant, Morisuke-san. 

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** KEIJI YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** your libero is a lot less chill in the gc huh?

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Yeah it happens. He’s a bit of a bitch when he gets grumpy.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** I AM NOT HIS LIBERO 

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** our libero

 

**_Haiba M. has left ~Tokyo Boys only~_ **

 

**_Tsukishima T. has added Haiba M. to ~Tokyo Boys only~_ **

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** TETSU I SWEAR

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** I am disappointed. We have just gained a new member and you are making us look like a bunch of bickering kittens.

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** and owls I suppose

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** bro how could you forget

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** I’m sorry bro, but you know I give a hoot, despite what I said, I’ll owlways be there for you.

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** Bro, you gotta be kitten me. I know we’re the purrfect duo but lately you’ve been a bit catty, hissing at our new member all the time. 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** I know bro, I’m sorry. I’ll catintinue to try and make you owl forgive me.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** END THE SUFFERING

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** shoulda deleted this dumb thing the second it was created 

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** Aw but I just got here? 

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** fiiiiiiiiine

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** yaaaaaaay

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** whhhhhhhhy

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** end me

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** BUT THE BABY

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** UGGGGGGGGGGGGGH 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** :3c Don't sound so happy about it. 

 

 _ **Haiba M.:**_ I really AM happy but it's also a huge pain in the ass!

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** So Suguru-san are you feeling better from earlier?

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** I guess so? Still really sore, but it could have been worse. 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Speaking of you better be ready to pay up

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** For saving me from getting beat up in an alley behind your bar by my asshole dad?

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** No, for the lecture I’m about to get from Kei later tonight.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Have fun with that.

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** I have a pack of ice cream bars in the fridge?

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Really?

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** The triple chocolate fudge chunk kind.

 

**_Bokuto K. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** KOUTAROU I SEE YOU RUNNING FOR THE FRIDGE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE OWL MAN!

 

**_Terushima S. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** You know I never thought I’d see the day my alpha got dragged by his ankles across our living room by the former Nohebi captain.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** He looks pretty badass with that bandage on his face and his arm, dragging around an alpha.

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** I guess.

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** Suga said dinner

 

**_Haiba M. has gone offline._ **

 

**_Bokuto Ke. has gone offline._ **

 

**_Tsukishima T. has gone offline._ **

 

****

**_Later that night._ **

 

Tetsurou yawned. 

Once he’d gotten to his bedroom Kei had given him an earful about the big fight earlier, but he’d gotten off with an ‘I’m sorry I’ll be more carful next time.’ He knew that Kei didn’t want to make him think he couldn’t fight an alpha, he just didn’t want Tetsu charging into dangerous situations. He’d then begun munching away on an ice cream sandwich while considering the situation.

The omega blew at the strands of hair over his right eye.

_I’m so tired..._

He collapsed backwards onto the mattress, making sure not to let the chocolate ice cream drip to the duvet.

_I could sleep for ten days...after all of that I guess I’ll have to let the snake in now, huh? He’s not that bad...and having such a crappy childhood can do that to a person, I guess. It’s so annoying. I hope that he’ll be able to at least settle in and we can get over this hump with the probation and all. I guess in a way I’m happy it wasn’t a snap decision, or I never would have gotten to know him. I really don’t know how to feel, but in my heart, I’m happy for him. That’ll have to do for now._

His phone buzzed on the bedside table and he groaned, having to stretch to reach it. Once he got ahold of it, he flicked idly into the message he had just received. 

 

**_Private Message started by Terushima S._ **

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** thanks for the chance

 

Kuroo snorted audibly and tapped out a reply.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** The millionth and first, better not screw me over again.

 

Tetsurou wasn’t expecting a reply, so he reached to put the phone back on the nightstand. However, it blinked and buzzed again, so the feline captain drew it back.

He looked at the message box.

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** never again

 

Kuroo tossed an idea around in his head.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** By the way, I ate all your ice cream sandwiches.

 

The response was almost immediate.

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** YOU CAT BASTARD

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** I DIDN’T SAY YOU COULD EAT THE WHOLE DAMN BOX

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** BITCH I WILL BREAK DOWN YOUR DOOR

 

Laughing under his breath he chewed the rest of the ice cream sandwich and crumpled up the wrapper. He tossed it into the wastebasket by the desk, where it joined the company of five other wrappers. He then set his phone to silent and put it on his nightstand, plugging it in. 

Laying back, it kept on vibrating, clearly receiving message after message. 

_I’ll deal with it in the morning._

He thought as he pulled a pillow underneath his head. 

After all, for another chance, and for the alleyway rescue, surely Suguru could afford to buy another box of ice cream sandwiches. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Suguru finally taking his place in the Tokyo Boys where he belongs! *wipes tear* My little baby snake has finally grown up...anyway! Please drop a comment below, let me know what you want to happen next, and I'll see you next time!!! :D Thanks for reading!


	70. EMERGENCY {LevYaku}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I got a comment reminding me of the fact that tomorrow is Morisuke's birthday, I couldn't resist hoping off my plans for just a tad bit and doing a two chapter dedication to him, since he IS one of my all time favorite characters from media in general! I love him so much!!! Alright, so please enjoy~

 

**_Haiba L. has created a chat._ **

 

**_Haiba L. has added contact list Pack Members minus one._ **

 

**_Haiba L. has renamed the chat EMERGENCY._ **

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** OK OK 

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Why did you only block your own mate?

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** I’m not saving you from your short furious pregnant omega’s rage.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Yeah honestly he’s gotten like ten times as angry since you got him pregnant Lev god dammit.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I’m sorry I wanted to start a family!!!!

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** I thought it was an accident?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** WELL YEAH BUT WE’RE NOT HEAR TO TALK ABOUT THAT

 

 ** _Sawamura S.:_** Ok...what are we hear to talk about?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** TOMORROW 

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** Is it a holiday?

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** Wait tomorrow is something important!? 

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** I don’t care unless it’s a work holiday.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** It’s August the 8th.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** OH SHIT

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** totally forgot

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** Oh dear...

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** I’m still confused...?

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** Tomorrow is our libero’s birthday

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** WHICH IS WHY I AM FREAKING OUT

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Oh god don’t tell me you forgot!

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** THE EXACT OPPOSITE

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** What is the opposite of...that...exactly?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I used to HAVE a plan but I can’t exactly do it NOW

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** Why...?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Mori likes rollercoasters. I was gonna take him to the huge park outside the city.

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Where’s the issue? Is the park closed or something?

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** Do you want help researching for another one nearby?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** NO 

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** I also can not seem to pinpoint the problem that is halting you from executing your plan to take Morisuke to the park. Could you please elaborate?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I thought my pack mates were smart ;-;

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** What...?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** For gods sake, pregnant people can’t go on rollercoasters! It’s dangerous for the baby!

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** Oh, of course...how could I overlook that...

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** My issue is that I have nothing else planned! I was so freaked out finding out and then taking care of things and I totally blanked on planning something else until I remembered to buy tickets! Then I was like OH NO CAN’T BE DOING THAT! I mean I have a bracelet that I’m gonna give him as a present but other than that zilch! I can’t just do nothing!

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Take him out for dinner?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Mori hates wasting money on something he could cook himself for cheaper. He’s just complain about the prices the whole time.

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** Go for a drive somewhere?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** NOBODY IN THE PACK HAS A CAR AND RENTING ONE WOULD MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A LOSER AND HE’D MAKE FUN OF ME THE WHOLE TIME

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Shopping downtown sounds fun to me!

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Mori DESPISES shopping for clothes. He’d be pissed if I told him that’s what I planned for his birthday. 

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** What do you guys do on your birthdays!? 

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Haven’t had to deal with that yet

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Hey it’s coming up soon-ish

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Mines sooner

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Shiiiiiiit

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** HELP ME

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I know! Take him somewhere like where you went for your first date.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** AHHHHHHHHH!!!!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Did I break him?

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** the first date they went on was too a rollercoaster park in Tokyo the day after he proposed court. 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Oh. 

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I am so screwed 

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_** Don’t give up yet! Quick, everyone look up cheesy date ideas!

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** DON’T 

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** Perhaps you could take the weekend off?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I tried to hint at that, Mori shut it down. He doesn’t want to travel anytime soon after the disaster our last vacation was, and he refuses to skip work anymore until his maternity leave starts. 

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** Morisuke is a bit of a stick in the mud isn’t he?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** How would you feel if you got lost in a giant airport after your heat, chased through the back of the airport and nearly assaulted by three alphas gone berserk from your scent!? I BARELY made it there in time!

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** My back hurts just remembering that.

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** Please run in the correct direction next time, Satori.

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT DIRECTION THAT WAS!

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** Ok ok! Um...is there anything you guys did all the time?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Well...yes...one thing...but it’s a bit lackluster.

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** What is it!?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** We’d go to the park. Like. A lot. Like. So much that the ice cream stand in the square gave us discounts and knew our regulars because we went there so often.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** That is so boring

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I KNOW WE DIDN’T NEED MUCH TO BE HAPPY OK AND I ONLY SPENT LIKE EIGHT MONTHS WITH HIM BEFORE HE LEFT FOR COLLEGE WE JUST WANTED TO BE TOGETHER WHEN I SAW HIM SOMETIMES IT WAS MONTHS IN BETWEEN OK YOU AND YOUR MATE ARE THE SAME AGE SO SHOVE OFF

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Even you admitted it was boring don’t defend it now! And don’t attack me and my Iwa-chan!

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** All I want is to do something that will make it a good birthday ;-; 

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** Well there has to be SOMETHING he’d really like!

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** That’s just the thing! Mori HATES being given gifts! He HATES people going out of their way for him! He HATES when people pay too much attention to him. He doesn’t LIKE being pampered or taken care of or going to the spa or something like that, it just annoys him! All he wants is to be left alone, he doesn’t like specific attention, even from me it makes him squirm.

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** So basically your omega’s birthday is tomorrow and your surefire way of giving him a great birthday is out the window because he’s pregnant and all you’ve got is a bracelet and he also happens to be a super weird omega who hates attention and being taken care of and you also have literally no time to prepare anything and he doesn’t want to go anywhere after the disaster his last time traveling was and also he doesn’t want to take off work.

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Pretty much yes ;-;

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Damn, you are screwed

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I KNOW

 

 ** _Terushima Y.:_** I HAVE ARRIVED

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Scroll up asshole, we’re having a crisis!

 

 ** _Terushima Y.:_**...

 

 ** _Terushima Y.:_** Why not just go to the park?

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** I thought we just established it was boring as hell?

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I never said it was BORING. It just seems a bit like a let down in comparison to a rollercoaster park.

 

 ** _Terushima Y.:_** So? I don’t get it. If Morisuke-san loved going to the park with you, why not? You could have a picnic or something? 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** That sounds so freaking lame to me

 

 ** _Terushima Y.:_** Yeah, but you’re not Morisuke-san! Look, I know I don’t know him very well, but he sounds like the type of person who would really appreciate something simple but heartfelt? After all, most of the important things in your relationship must have happened in that park. Sounds pretty romantic to me. 

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Who knew you were such a hopeless romantic? 

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** *raises hand* 

 

 ** _Terushima Y.:_** You don’t count! 

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** That’s...not a half bad idea...

 

 ** _Terushima Y.:_** Seeee!? 

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Thanks guys! I think I know what to do now! 

 

**_Haiba L. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** You got it!

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** You did nothing.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** RUDE

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** With everyone else around, how about we all try to be nice to Morisuke for his birthday? Try not to give him a rise in blood pressure like you normally do. 

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** Aye sir!!!

 

**_Private Message_ **

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Ok Tetsu the hell is going on why is everyone on their phones? 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Noooooothing

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** I’ll ask you one more time politely. 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE

 

**_Tsukishima T. has gone offline._ **

 

Morisuke raised his eyebrow at his phone and looked to the side when his mate vanished off towards their shared room. 

He heaved a sigh, putting a hand to his forehead. Lev had been acting shifty for almost two weeks, and now here he was trying to just figure out why everyone seemed to be focused on their phones. 

_Idiots are probably causing trouble...I’ll bet not a single one of them even remembers that tomorrow is my damn birthday...not even Lev..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chat chapter, next chapter we'll be running into Mori's brain on his own birthday with no damn clue what's going on poor guy XD Thanks for reading, please drop a comment, see you next time!!!!


	71. Not Half Bad {Happy Birthday Morisuke!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MORI!!! WE LOVE YOU SMOL ANGRY LIBERO!!!  
> So, here's Mori's birthday chapter! If you like, comment with the birthdays of some of your other favorite characters! If I haven't time skipped to much, I'll pop off the current arc if possible and give them a birthday chapter!  
> Without further ado, please enjoy! :D

 

**_The next day._ **

 

Morisuke yawned as he fiddled with his tie, wandering out into the kitchen area of the pack house.

Lev was already gone, having had his day start early. The auburn haired omega was expected at the office at seven thirty, so he got up at six thirty in order to eat a decent breakfast and head for the trolley. 

When he walked out the corridor his eyes widened at the sight of Suga flipping pancakes, and the smell of vanilla in the air. Suguru was rummaging through the fridge, and Shouyou was enthusiastically mashing up strawberries. 

Hesitantly, Mori shuffled out into the open.

“Um...good morning?” He said. 

This was most certainly not your average sight. No one really bothered with making breakfast around here, the most it went to was instant oatmeal or scrambled eggs. 

Shouyou waved with his masher, accidentally whipping strawberry innards all over the place. Suguru dodged left and barely saved the glass bottle of maple syrup he was carrying along with a few apples.

“Watch it, sunshine!” He snapped. 

Suga waved, thankfully with his hand, and grinned.

“Good morning!” He greeted cheerfully.

Yaku looked around at the pancake bonanza going on.

“What is this all about? Don’t you guys realize it’s barely even daybreak?”

Shouyou clapped his hands. 

“It’s your birthday! You should always have a big breakfast on your birthday!” He exclaimed enthusiastically.

Morisuke was honestly surprised that they went to all this trouble for him, and instantly felt bad about it. 

“Ugh, you guys didn’t have to get up early to make me breakfast, it’s not a big deal, really!” He exclaimed, putting a hand up.

Suguru scoffed. “Look, you’re pregnant, it’s your birthday, you are going to deal with some of us wanting to do something nice for you, alright? I won’t be having any of that whole ‘I hate attention’ thing!”

Morisuke bit his lip, he felt an awkward tightness in his chest.

Ever since he was a kid he’d hated having to much attention on himself. It was part of the reason he’d been extremely freaked out when he’d begun playing seriously in the libero position.

What do you mean, he had to be the only person on the court wearing a switched uniform?

Do you have _idea_ how much that would make people stare?

They’d watch him closer, their eyes would be drawn to him, and that thought made his skin crawl. That fact alone had almost made him quit, but he found he enjoyed the game to much to do so. After all, his presentation later on had certainly dealt a blow to his ability to say in the background anyway. 

Sighing and shaking his head, Morisuke caved.

“Alright, alright.” He agreed.

Suga grinned.

“Well then, happy birthday!” He exclaimed, sliding a towering stack of pancakes drenched in syrup and dolloped on top with crushed strawberries. 

Yaku stared in horror at the plate.

“God, Suga, I can’t eat all that!” He exclaimed.

Shouyou laughed. “You’re eating for two now, though, Morisuke-san!” 

Morisuke wilted. “...I’m still not gonna be able to eat all this...” 

He managed to get a good three fourths of the way into the delicious stack of fluffy pancakes before giving up.

“I’m done!” He dropped his fork and checked his watch. 

“Ok, I gotta run guys. Thanks a lot for this, I’ll see you tonight!” 

He waved as he slid from the barstool and jogged to the door.

“Catch!” Suga tossed his messenger bag across the room.

Yaku’s hand shot out and seized it by the strap.

“Thanks again! See you later!” 

With this he was out the door.

Suguru stifled a yawn as he untied his apron.

“Well...that was worth it...I guess...”

Shouyou beamed. “It sure was! Even if it was awkward to him, it made him really happy!” 

Suguru seemed skeptically. “Did it? You could tell?”

Shouyou nodded enthusiastically. 

The older omega shrugged. “Whatever you say.” 

Suga started scrubbing the pan he’d been using.

“Well, all I’ve got to say is that Lev was right. He really _is_ awkward at receiving attention. It’s like he has no clue why someone would do something nice for him.”

Suguru blew at a strand of hair over his left eye as he came up to the other side of the sink to help with the dishes.

“That’s pretty sad when you think about it. I wonder why he got that way?” 

Suga hesitated. “I mean, I know why he got that way, but it’s not something he’d be happy with me for saying.” 

Suguru frowned. “He came to talk to me in the back, near the wall of windows. It was right after he’d gotten out of the shower, and when he sat down, I saw the inside of his arm for a second...I think I get the picture a little bit.”

Koushi smiled softly. “But he’s ok now...and just so you know...when he says that Lev saved his life, he means it literally.” 

Suguru’s hand slipped on the plate he was drying and it crashed into the soapy water again.

“Wait, literally? Like, he almost died?” 

Suga groaned. “I shouldn’t have said that...I just know that you would be able to relate to him after what your childhood was like. He had a really hard time with being an omega, such a hard time that he decided there wasn’t a point anymore. Right before he slipped, though...Lev caught him. And after that, he refused to let him fall.” 

The former captain looked horrified. “That’s...awful. I guess not everyone it what you see on the outside.” 

Suga shook his head. “Let’s not talk about him while he’s not here. I want him to have a good day, and let himself get taken care of at least once in his life.” 

Suguru hummed. “Agreed.”

 

**_At Morisuke’s office._ **

 

“Haiba-san, here’s the papers you asked for!” A young girl who had been employed here for a while and was currently the paper runner arrived, opening the door. She’d managed to make herself the usual helper for the head of their branch. As such, they’d spent a good deal of time chatting, and he found her a likable young lady. 

“Ah, thank you.” Morisuke took the papers from her over his desk and spread them over the blueprint he was pouring over.

She was making to leave when he stood up and walked over to the shelf on the side wall of his office. He stood on his toes and pulled a book down from the top shelf, having to reach over his head. He flipped through the pages for a moment, searching for something. 

As he was making his way back to his chair he realized the newcomer was staring blatantly right at him.

“Um...do you need something?” He asked slowly, feeling uncomfortable under the attention.

She jumped, having not realized she was staring and put her hands up. “Oh, no, no, I just...” 

Morisuke put the book down on his desk and raised an eyebrow at her. “Nope, you’ve already got my attention, better just spit it out.”

He was a bit on edge with all the focus on him today, between his pack mates this morning, and everyone on their phones plotting something last night that clearly involved him, since they had excluded him. It really did make him uncomfortable, just the thought of plans being made, people rearranging their own schedules, and giving up their own time for him. It felt like he wasn't worth the effort, but even so, it wasn't as though they would take that as a reason to stop.

She hesitated. “It’s nothing, really, I just...heh...uh...” 

The girl began to fiddle with the ring on her finger with shifty eyes.

Morisuke crossed his arms.

“Ok, ok, it looked like you had put on a little weight, ok? I’m sorry, it must have just been a trick of the light, you don’t seem like the type too...”

Morisuke snickered. “That’s it? Oh, yeah, I have.” He said simply as he returned to his chair and leaned over the blueprint again.

The paper runner froze and seemed extremely confused. “You...aren’t worried about it?”

The auburn haired man spun his pencil on his thumb. “I mean, last a checked, pregnant people have a tendency to get fat, so...nope, not really.”

He jumped when she gave a strangled gasp.

“What!?” He demanded sharply.

“I didn’t even realize you were an omega! Everyone in the office said you were a beta!” She exclaimed, before she realized just how insulting that could come across as and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Morisuke seemed to be stuck on finding a way to reply, so she struggled with words.

“I...gosh...sorry!” 

She made her escape, slamming his office door behind her. A minute or two went by, and Morisuke lowered his eyes back to the desk, trying to focus back on his work. What she said didn't matter, what his coworkers thought, he didn't care.

The omega dropped his pencil to the surface. It rolled from the edge and skittered across the floor.

He dropped his head onto folded arms.

_Even when I’ve been around for a literal year, everyone here still thinks I’m a beta. Am I that bad at being omega? I know I don’t dress like one...but...well I don’t act like one either...and I never talk about stuff like my alpha or anything...I don’t like bringing up stuff about home...and I did take this position from an alpha...no normal omega has the guts to do that..._

He lifted his head and planted his palm to the side of his face.

_Why am I so bad at being what I’m supposed to be?_

 

**_Later._ **

 

Morisuke left the office early to head to the appointment he’d booked.

He hadn’t told Lev about it yet, but he was starting to get suspicious of a possibility with how he was already having such an obvious bump earlier on. He’d been planning on doing this the next week, but after schedule problems, he’d found the only day he had the option of doing it was on his own birthday. 

_Not that I care..._

Morisuke pondered as he sat in the waiting room, scrolling through his phone mindlessly.

_...after all, making sure everything is alright is more important than taking up time on my birthday. Not like I planned on doing much else...Lev normally takes care of that. With all thats been going on with work, with the Terushima’s recently, and with finding out I’m pregnant, I guess I can’t blame him for forgetting._

He checked his message feed with his alpha yet again. Still no messages, nothing about birthdays, babies, or anything in between had been sent since the day before. 

Morisuke sighed heavily. The fact he'd forgotten upset him more than he'd expected.

_It'll come up sooner or later, and he'll have a panic attack trying to make it up. Oh well, I'll just have to wait for that. Until then...I'll bury the pain._

Morisuke was an expert at that. 

The omega found his mind drifting back to the fiasco with the girl at the office. He’d never really thought about it, but apparently just about the whole office, except those he’d explicitly discussed his own secondary with, had thought he was a beta.

A sweet smelling beta. 

Really, how awful of an omega did he have to be for his strawberry vanilla scent to be overlooked when people were assuming his secondary? 

Yaku put a hand over his stomach as the thought struck him, what if he was as bad a mother as he was an omega? 

A chill ran up his spine. 

What if his child was like him? Insecure, awkward, and sensitive? What if, after all this, they put up a wall, a mask, a facade, just the same way Morisuke had as a kid? What if he was unable to see through that mask, the way his parents had been unable to see through his own? 

What if they were _just_ like him? 

Right down to the scars and the fraying of his mind? 

What if...one day, they would be falling, and unlike him, they wouldn’t be lucky enough to have someone catch them?

Morisuke put a hand over his mouth. Any more thoughts like this and he would vomit for sure. 

_No...they’ll be better than I was...because they won’t just be my child, they’ll be Lev’s child. Lev who was always strong and confident and happy. An alpha who didn’t have any worries at all._

They would be ok. 

_Despite being such a crappy omega, I’m going to try to be the best mother I can...hopefully it’ll go better than trying to be a better omega._

When the nurse called his name, the first time he didn’t hear her, too lost in though.

“Haiba Morisuke?” 

It came a second time.

He jumped out of his thoughts.

“Oh, coming!” 

 

**_That afternoon._ **

 

The second he got home, Morisuke was so exhausted between crying, freaking out, talking to the doctor, freaking out some more, being calmed down by a nurse, and making it onto the trolley home, that he crawled into bed as soon as he could.

He didn’t fall asleep, his mind to muddled to be able to do so. As such, two hours went by and the door to the bedroom opened and closed, and yet still the omega hadn’t caught a wink of sleep.

“Hey...you awake?” He heard the quiet voice of his mate whisper.

Morisuke rolled onto his side.

“Yeah.” He groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

The curtains were pulled then and he groaned once more, hauling the covers over his blinded eyes.

Lev pouted. “Mori, you can’t be lying around! We’ve got plans!”

“We do? Why wasn’t I made aware? Can I cancel?” Came the sarcastic reply. 

The silver haired man began tugging at the bottom of the blanket.

“Mori!” He whined. 

“What?” The omega finally sat up, poking his head from the middle of the blanket, wrapping it around himself like an overlarge hood.

Too his great surprise, Lev had a blue tablecloth over his shoulder, he was holding a gray cooler bag, and he was smiling widely.

“Come on, get up!” He insisted.

Morisuke didn’t seem sold.

“What’s all this about?” He demanded.

Lev put the bag down and sat on the edge of the bed.

He wrapped an arm around his still blanket swathed mate and stole a kiss.

The omega blinked bemusedly after he was done and spoke again.

"That explained nothing." He said flatly.

Lev deflated slightly before perking right back up and beaming.

“It’s your birthday, and we’re not gonna lie around all afternoon!” He insisted.

Morisuke’s expression was unreadable.

"Oh. Uh. Ok." He responded slowly.

What Lev didn’t realize was that, internally, he was over the moon.

_He remembered! He didn't forget, I knew he wouldn't forget, of course he wouldn't!_

Stretching, the architect finally dragged himself out of bed.

“Alright, you’ve got it. Where are we going?” He went into the closet and began digging through his side. 

“The park!” Lev declared.

Morisuke poked his head back out. “There’s a park near here?” 

Lev nodded. “Yup! Shouyou told me about it, apparently he and Tobio go there sometimes. Daichi-san and Suga-san do too!” 

Morisuke shrugged. “Huh. Ok. That sounds good.” He agreed.

They left, dressed well for the still summery heat of August, and walked to the park.

When they arrived, Lev started hunting around for a good spot, and Morisuke couldn’t shake the level of nostalgia. 

Once they were settled under the shade of a tree, overlooking a large pond with a family of ducks swimming in it, Morisuke asked.

“So, why the park?” 

Lev chuckled softly. “To be totally honest, it’s because we can’t go to a rollercoaster park.” 

Yaku thought about it for a moment, then groaned.

“Oh, god dammit! I didn’t even think about that! Oh well...this is still nice too.” He said, smiling as he looked out over the water.

Lev hummed. “Right? I figured since we used to go to the park all the time...it would be nice to come to one. Even if it isn’t quite as nice as the one at home.”

Morisuke rolled his eyes fondly. “That place was too big is what it was! I lost you in there one time because you ran off chasing a rabbit!”

Lev smirked. “And then I chased off an alpha who was hitting on you.”

Morisuke shook his head. “Yeah, well, you weren’t exactly very bright when it came to people hitting on you either.”

Lev beamed. “I remember your face would get so red when another omega would start to talk to me, it was hysterical!”

He received a sharp swat on his arm.

“Hey!” Morisuke snapped.

Lev laughed. 

“Ok, here we go!” He pulled out two treats from the cooler.

Morisuke took the one he was offered and stared at the wrapper a moment.

“Isn’t this one of those cookie ice cream sandwiches?” He asked, looking surprised.

Lev had a smug look on his face.

“Yeah.” He said, looking like a pleased cat.

He looked over at what Lev had brought for himself, and found it was a rainbow sherbet pop.

He looked back down at his own treat and Lev panicked when tears started welling up in his eyes.

“Wait, you’re not supposed to cry!” Lev exclaimed, waving his hands.

Yaku threw his head back, a droplet sliding down his cheek.

“Well you’re not supposed to do stupid cute stuff you idiot! This is the exact same thing we’d eat under a tree by the duck pond in Tokyo when I came to visit from college!” He bawled.

The alpha seemed completely confused. “Why are you crying then?”

“I’M PREGNANT WITH TWINS SHUT UP!” 

A moment went by where Lev was laughing without having properly listened.

That is, when he did actually properly here what his omega had said, his mouth fell open.  
“Wait...WHAT!?” He exclaimed in shock.

Morisuke sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his forearm.

“I moved my appointment up a week because of conflicting schedules...and I found out there’s not just one troublemaker in there.” His voice was a bit croaky from the recent emotional overload.

Lev gave a happy cry. 

“Oh, this is so great! Twins! This is like, oh, I’m so happy!” He cried, throwing his arms around Mori and planting a kiss on his tearstained cheek.

They spent the rest of the day eating ice cream, sharing kisses, and Lev unable to help himself from occasionally reaching out to touch the bump of his mates belly.

That night as he was coming into their bedroom Lev looked over from where he was able in bed and spoke.

“So...was it a good birthday?” 

Morisuke put a finger to his lips, as if considering it.

“Well...yeah, I guess it alright. Suga’s pancakes were good.” He said smartly as he pulled back the covers and nestled into bed. 

Lev put an arm around him.

“Oh come on, I did ok!” 

Morisuke pecked him on the cheek.

“You did great, but next year, you’ll have to be remembering another birthday, alright?”

Lev blanked slightly.

“I mean...babies don’t care, right? They won't be upset about that stuff until they get older.”

Morisuke scoffed. “Maybe they don’t be angry, but I will be.” 

They talked for a little while longer, and Morisuke found that the event in the office had completely left his mind. As a matter of fact, he didn't even find himself caring about that anymore.  

All thanks to the way Lev was always going to try to take care of him, no matter how much he felt like he wasn’t worth the trouble. Lev, an alpha half his high school had been head over heels for, who’d chosen to be with an awkward third year instead. Lev, who was always going to be there to catch him if he fell.

Alright, fine, so _maybe_ he wasn’t a half bad omega.

Maybe he was worth everyones time, to get taken care of and given attention once in a while.

Maybe he was worthy of being by Lev's side.

Maybe he deserved to have such a devoted alpha as his and his only. 

And maybe this wasn’t a half bad birthday, either.

But he wasn't saying any of that out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo...Mori got pancakes, a bracelet, ice cream, and TWINSSSSSSSS   
> :D I'm so excited man, I can't even, I already know the names and the genders and everything!!! Anyway, after this we'll be back to the my plot point list, knocking out the chapters until this story eventually concludes.  
> I mean I'm seriously considering ending this, and then doing a sequel with the having kids growing up in the pack house :D What do you think? Anyway, please leave a comment down below, thanks so much for reading!


	72. Cupcake, Pumpkin, Darling, Sugar, Poppet! {Tokyo Omegas}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're likely extremely confused but the title but trust me, you'll understand once you read the chapter XD  
> Please enjoy~

 

**_In the shopping district._ **

 

“Will you tell me where you’re taking us too?” Suguru demanded, crossing his arms from his seat on the thin benches of the trolley. The thing was packed with people, currently he was wedged between Tetsurou and Morisuke, who in turn had Keiji next to him. Kenma was by Kuroo’s side, and Tetsu simply gave a coy smile in response.

“Just figured a day out would be great before Mori is nothing but a human bowling ball with two troublemakers instead of one!”

“Not my idea!” The pregnant omega snapped, looking up from his phone.

“But you’re not complaining.” Tetsurou shot back.

Morisuke sighed. “Of course I’m not, I’m happy, but my statement still stands, it wasn’t my idea!”

“I’m honestly amazed Lev let you come out here without him.” Keiji commented, one hand up and looped through a leather handle just above him, it was hanging from the ceiling. 

Morisuke’s face scrunched up at the thought. “I dunno...he’s trying his best to stay calm about the whole thing. I’ve got about another ten weeks before I’m gonna start on leave from my job.”

He groaned and leaned back against the bench. “Might be sooner, my doctor said twins cause a lot more discomfort a lot sooner. I’d look ready to pop before even being half way there.” 

Suguru hummed. “To be honest, it doesn’t really show now, I mean, mostly because you always wear baggy shirts, but still.”

Morisuke shook his head. “I don’t even know why you’re bringing me, not like I’m gonna get any nice clothes. I’m already to big to wear things in my usual size...well...at least the things Tetsu’s got in mind.”

He flashed his fellow feline a dirty look. “Since when have you liked shopping?”

Tetsurou snapped his fingers. “Since I made a friend in the business. Plus she’d murder me if I didn’t stop in with our latest omegian addition here.” 

He gave a sharp smack to the brunette beside hims back.

“OW! Why!?” Suguru cried, jumping at the strike.

Tetsurou grinned. “Can’t expect me to be soft just yet, can you?”

Kenma blew at his bangs. “Why do I have to be here?”

“Because Reina-san still hasn’t gotten to see you in anything but pictures, Kitten.”

“I don’t wanna get dressed up by an aggressive short lady.”

“She wants to dress you up, though.”

“So?”

“Just roll with it, you’re adorable, remember?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and refocused on his PSP.

Tetsu gave a miniature fist pump at the victory and Yaku shook his head.

Keiji, meanwhile, considered what Tetsurou had said. “Reina-san really is a very kind woman. She’s just a bit...abrasive.” 

Suguru raised an eyebrow at him. “In what way?”

“She grabbed me by the shirt collar and pulled me down to her level just so she could see me in the face to decide if my eyes were green or blue.”

Suguru got a slightly afraid expression before furrowing his brow. “Wait, I thought they were blue?”

Akaashi shrugged. “Green, but I’m not surprised. People say they look different in different lights.”

“Oh. Huh.”

They’d finally arrived at their destination. Suguru looked up at the rather large shopfront of the boutique that Tetsurou apparently frequented. 

The towering omega held the door and their party of five made their way in. Suguru was attacked with a visual of pink carpeting and strange black striped walls. Every style of clothing imaginable was on display, along with an interesting suit collection.

He tapped Tetsurou on the shoulder.

“On that poster by the suit rack...isn’t that Kei?”

Kuroo chuckled. “Yeah, it is, long story about that actually...”

Before he could attempt to tell it, however, out from the back came a loud shout of...

“WELCOME!”

...before an extremely short, pudgy looking woman with crazed ropes of red hair bundled into braid atop her head, and large flowery glasses, came bustling from the back on a pair of impressively high heeled shoes.

Once she saw who was here she made a beeline for Tetsurou, who was smiling, clearly he’d taken a liking to this redhead.

“Ah, Tetsu! You haven’t been here in almost two weeks, I was starting to worry I finally scared you off, cupcake! How have you been?” 

She grabbed the former captain by the sleeve and hauled him down into a hug.

He obliged, though he nearly fell over in the process, and he spoke as he did so.

“Pretty good, just been dealing with some stuff with a new couple joining the pack and Mori's whole bundle of joy situation. I also finally roped Kitten into coming over here.”

Kenma shuffled across the carpet and hid behind Akaashi at this.

Reina let go of Tetsurou only to catch sight of Morisuke. 

“Mori, pumpkin, how’s the baby doing?” She asked, sounding like a kindly old aunt.

Which was akin to what she’d become to the Tokyo omegas. Even though Kenma had taken forever to finally get out here, Keiji, Morisuke, and Tetsurou tended to drop by a lot. Not even to shop anymore, Reina would insist they have seat, settle into the small gathering of armchairs and fashion magazines by the dressing rooms, and catch up. 

Yaku scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Yeah, well, doing well...but, now it’s babies...so...” He said slowly, making a peace sign with his free hand to symbolize the number two.

Reina gasped and clapped her hands, delighted. “Oh, congratulations, pumpkin! That’s so wonderful!” She gave him a hug too, though gentler than she’d treated Tetsurou, clearly not wanting to hurt the child.

“Thanks a lot, Reina-san. How have you been?” He asked. 

The woman put a short stubby finger to her lips and hummed. “Well, very busy, very busy. The new fall collection will be in very soon, oh yes. It’ll be a lot of work! Still, though, I love it, and I tend to have plenty of time on my hands once the season gets underway. Speaking off.”

She turned on her heel and went to greet Akaashi. “Keiji, darling, I think I finally got ahold of something in your size! For such a tall boy you’re thin as a stick!”

Tetsurou snorted when Keiji pressed his lips into a thin line, clearly not wanting to be dragged into putting on another fashion show. 

“That’s very nice, thank you, but I don’t need anything as of now. I promise I’ll be sure to look into some things for fall, though.” He said benevolently.

“Wait’a delay the inevitable.” Tetsurou snickered behind his palm. 

“Ah, and _you_ must be the little Kitten Tetsu talks of all the time!”

Kenma peeked up from his hiding spot behind Akaashi and hesitated.

“I’m Kenma.” He said finally.

“Yes, yes you are! Glad that I’ve finally gotten you here, sugar, all I’ve seen are pictures!” 

“Sugar?” Suguru whispered to Tetsurou.

The raven haired man shrugged. “She gives pet names to everyone she likes. A lot of the pack omegas who come in here she absolutely adores. We’re like her grown up children. I’m cupcake, Morisuke’s pumpkin, Keiji’s darling, Tooru’s noodle, Shouyou’s sunshine, Takahiro’s precious, Hitoka’s muffin, Suga’s angel, Satori is cheese weasel...”

 _“Cheese weasel?”_ Daishou demanded incredulously, eyes wide.

Kuroo put his palms to the ceiling. “I have no idea, man, we just roll with it.” He said, face cracking, however, with how hysterical this little lady calling the towering, spiky haired, bug eyed former middle blocker a ‘cheese weasel’ was. 

Suguru shook his head slowly. “Who on earth calls someone a _cheese weasel_ as a term of endearment?”

Kuroo pointed at the boutique owner who was currently wrestling with Kenma over looking in the eyes so she could confirm his eyes were, in fact, golden. 

“Reina-san does. She’s one weird lady, but she knows her clothes.” As if hearing someone talking about her, the woman spun around.

Kuroo snickered. “Let’s hope your pet name isn’t anything worse than cheese weasel, you can’t change it.” 

She set eyes on Daishou and clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh, oh, lovely! You all got a new couple, you said? What’s your name?” 

Daishou hesitantly offered a handshake.

“I’m Terushima Suguru, nice to meet you, Reina-san.” He said, eyes shifting with awkwardness.

“Aw, a shy one, adorable! Well I’m a hugger, so you’d better shoo off that habit when you’re around me! I’ll let you off this time, though, poppet.”

_Poppet?_

Suguru wondered skeptically. 

She gave him a warm handshake with a beaming smile, then walked over to the counter.

“Poppet?” He spoke his thought aloud, leaning towards Tetsurou.

“Hey, it’s better than cheese weasel.” Kuroo pointed out. 

“How would you boys like a snack? I’ve just brought some fresh muffins from Hana’s place!”

“Yes, please! I’m starving!” Morisuke replied enthusiastically.

“You’re eating for three now, so I’m not surprised.” Reina replied merrily as she brought a white box with the cafe logo slapped on the top in form of a sticker. 

Suguru and the other three started walking to the circle of armchairs and small love seats that had been formed near the dressing rooms. A slew of neatly stacked fashion magazines, with the occasional home improvement subscription tucked inside, was a sight to see upon relatively small end tables and the circular coffee table with the lion paw style feet. 

For such a fashionable lady, Reina-san’s taste in furniture leaned a good bit towards the abstract.

She set down the plate of muffins, made a second trip for a pot of tea, and conversation started up. Mostly Tetsurou and Morisuke held it, along with Reina, obviously. Keiji interjected occasionally, and Kenma even fewer times, but it still happened. He had traded out his PSP for a muffin, which he was munching upon with a pleased expression. 

Suguru had to admit, he was rather enjoying the visit, despite the fact that he found himself getting used to being called ‘poppet’ which was strangely...comfortable? 

_Reminds me of those kind old aunts you see at weddings in the cheesy romance movies...I never had a kindly old anything...or really a kind familial figure at all...so I guess I like it._

The next hour was all smiles, muffins, tea, and pet names. That is, until Reina had set down her cup with a definitive move and looked to Daishou with a piercing expression.

“So, what could I dress you up in?”

Kuroo had an absolutely mirthful expression on his face, and Morisuke merely took another sip of tea. Kenma nibbling on the edge of his fifth apple cinnamon muffin and Keiji gave a soft sigh, knowing what was coming.

Reina loved making models of them, after all. 

Suguru didn’t respond out of pure terror, and so Reina turned her eyes on Tetsu. “Does he do dresses? How about heels?”

Kuroo gave her a thumbs up. “Seen him in both, at the same time.” 

“Tetsu, you cat bastard!” Suguru hissed.

The Tsukishima shrugged and Reina got a devilishly excited look on her face.

She clapped her ring adorned hands twice.

“Alright then, poppet, let’s have some fun!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the question of the day, out of all the pet names mentioned for the omegas, which would you want? I dunno about you guys, but I'd go for 'cheese weasel' XD No joke I looked up endearing terms, and on a site that was teaching 25 names used in America for endearment to friends, lovers, and family, and the 25th one was 'cheese weasel'  
> ...  
> Next time you see your best friend/sibling/parent/significant other, call them a cheese weasel, let me know how it goes XD  
> Anyway, please drop a comment before, kudos are greatly appreciated, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!


	73. Reunion {Seijoh, KyoHaba.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I decided to hop over the make over from last chapter because I had no ideas and it would have just been stupid bantering and filler, and I didn't want to write that, so here instead is the next leg of the plot!!! :D We have the start of the KyoHaba arc!!!!!!!! Who's ready!? Me!!!  
> Please enjoy~

 

**_At the pack house._ **

 

“Tell Tetsu-chan and the others we said bye, ok?” Oikawa reminded as he hefted his bag over his shoulder.

Noya gave a thumbs up. “Will do!”

Suga gave a wave. “Have fun you guys! Call when you get there!”

Takahiro rolled his eyes. “You got it, Head Mom!”

He said before he trooped out the front door.

Mattsukawa gave a two fingers salute. “We'll see you all in a week!”

Noya booed. "Weak goodbye! Weak!"

Issei raised an eyebrow before he performed an eloquent bow.

"I shall see thee, my beloved pack mates, seven sunrises from this day! Farewell!" 

He chased after his mate when he finished. 

Noya grinned as he applauded.

"Better." He said decisively.

Iwaizumi picked up his own bag and gave a nod to the farewell party.

“See you guys.” He said simply before he headed out as well. 

Suga tapped Tooru on the shoulder while casually slipping a container of aspirin into his pocket. 

“Be careful, please. Don’t push yourself if you play at all, ok?” 

Oikawa waved his hand nonchalantly. “Don’t worry about me, Suga-chan, I’ll be fine. I’ll stay on the painkillers and make sure not to overwork myself, I promise.”

Suga fixed him with a worried gaze. "You've been having those headaches, and the queasiness and all, I'm just scared you'll come down with something bad while you're out in Miyagi."

Tooru gave his fellow omega a side hug. "It's fine, like I said, I'll stay on the meds, and I promise I'll let you guys know if something bad happens." 

“Tooru, you coming?” Came a gruff shout from outside.

Oikawa hitched his bag up higher on his back.

“See ya soon!” He flashed Suga a peace sign before rushing for the door.

Koushi waved.

"Be careful!" He warned again.

Tooru stuck his tongue out playfully. "Aren't I always?"

"Tooru!" 

The former setter vanished from the doorway.

“Coming, Iwa-chan!”

 

**_Miyagi._ **

 

“Oh thank god! I thought we’d never get off that train!” Issei exclaimed as he rushed eagerly from the automatic doors. 

Tooru yawned and stretched his arms above his head. “C’mon, it’s not that bad. At least we’re not flying in from overseas like poor Yu-chan and Aki-chan!” 

He casually popped two more painkillers, noting that it was around the time for his next dose.

As his mate was chugging down the rest of his bottle of water, Iwaizumi hummed. “Can’t believe those idiots are actually making it in New York City, can you?”

Takahiro pointed menacingly. “I always told you there was something wrong with Akira! He’s a witch, I tell you!” 

“Or maybe he’s just a really good author?” Tooru suggested blandly.

Takahiro fumed. “Witch!” He exclaimed.

“Makki-san, I don’t appreciate your accusations.” Came a flat voice from directly behind the former third year.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” Takahiro shrieked as he flung himself behind Issei, heart stuttering from the shock.

Kunimi was standing there with an oddly smug expression on his, as usual, unreadable face. 

“WITCH! I TOLD YOU HE’S A WITCH HE CAME OUTTA NO WHERE!”

Hanamaki wailed, pointing at the smaller omega furiously.

There was a slam of a car door and Kindaichi came walking up from the street.

“It’s called a taxi cab, Makki-san.” Yutaro said smartly.

Issei sniggered. “Chill out, babe.”

“I SHALL _NOT!_ ” 

While Takahiro was having his meltdown, Kunimi and Kindaichi gravitated towards their former ace.

“Iwaizumi-san, how have you been?” Yutaro asked.

The alpha smiled. “Great, things are going well. How about you guys, hows America treating you?”

Kunimi shrugged. “It’s loud, it’s crazy, and the lights never go off, but other than that, it’s ok I guess.” 

Kindaichi smiled. “It’s good to be back, I think we were both getting a little homesick. I’m glad to see your familiar face!” 

Oikawa pouted. “Aren’t you happy to see mine too?” He slid up next to Hajime.

Kunimi shrugged. “Eh.” 

Yutaro frowned. “You were always kind of mean to me, Oikawa-san. You also look like you’ve gained some weight.” 

“RUDE! WHY WOULD YOU JUST _SAY_ THAT!?” 

Tooru screeched.

Yutaro leaned backwards, eyes wide. 

“Because it’s true?” Akira donated apathetically.

Tooru wilted. “You know what I don’t know why I bother I should just get on the train and go back home Suga-chan doesn’t treat me like this.” 

Issei raised an eyebrow. “You specifically say Suga just because he’s nice to everyone, right?”

Oikawa stomped his foot. 

“I WAS YOUR _CAPTAIN!"_  He roared. 

He then pointed at Kindaichi. “And I taught your ungrateful ass how to serve instead of the pathetic lollipop you’d dink up over the net!”

Kunimi patted him on the head.

“You weren’t that bad, Oikawa-san.”

“THAT DOESN’T HELP!”

Mattsun looked over his shoulder and smirked.  “Hey, speaking of familiar faces, look who still thinks shaved heads are cool!”

Watari gave him an exasperated expression as he came over to join the group.

“You know, you don’t have to be so blunt about it, Mattsun-san.”

“Kinda do.” Mattsun replied as he caught the shorter in a headlock and gave him a noogie. 

The beta elbowed him harshly in the ribs to free himself.

“Not cool!” He shouted after that.

“Now, now, let’s not be fighting when we’ve only been back together for three minutes after not seeing each other for a year.” Came a collected voice from the back of the group.

They all turned to see Yahaba come bouncing up the steps at the front of the station with his hands up in a mock placating gesture.

Kyoutani was behind him, and he merely shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and rolled his eyes. 

“Mad Dog-chan! Good to see you haven’t gotten dumped by my little creampuff yet! At least you haven’t gotten rid of your bumble bee haircut! Oh, and I’ve been meaning to ask for your secret to that killer eyeliner!” 

Oikawa was all the happy to begin teasing the poor alpha.

“LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!” Kyoutani yelled furiously as Kindaichi clung to his arm and Yahaba gripped the hoodie on the back of his jacket while happily greeting his high school best friend, Watari. 

Iwaizumi sighed. “We’re gonna spend a week like this?” He asked dully.

Kindaichi shrugged. “At least it won’t be boring.” 

Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back.

“Yeah...you got that right.”

**_At dinner._ **

 

Between all the excitable chatter going on, Watari trying to stop a food fight between Kunimi and Takahiro, and Iwaizumi talking with a raptly attentive Kentarou, Oikawa was seated next to Yahaba, and the two were talking about how the younger’s life was going.

“So you and Kyo-chan are actually getting along well?” He asked.

Yahaba hummed. “Oh yeah, Ken is actually really sweet, and even if he seems harsh, and he takes good care of me.” 

Kyoutani was too far up the table, and also yelling at Kindaichi, to hear this conversation, so it was safe to assume that Shigeru was speaking from the heart. 

The caramel haired former setter sighed. “Although, things are starting to get a little too real for me. Ken’s having a hard time finding work at a veterinary clinic or anything...it’s kinda scary.”

Oikawa frowned. “Well, I guess there really isn’t that much around here, huh?”

Yahaba shook his head. “Not much at all, all the offices we check are already staffed to the brim. There’s just not enough animals around here that need caring. We’re staying afloat as is, but we’re living by the paycheck...it’s...not easy. One week our electric actually went out for a few days, until we realized we’d forgotten the bill in the stacks of other shit we have to deal with.”

Tooru’s eyes widened. “What? That’s crazy! No, no, you can’t live like that, you’re my little creampuff!” 

Yahaba rolled his eyes. “You just call me that because saying ‘Shi-chan’ sounds stupid.”

Tooru put a finger up to protest, only to deflate when he had no protest.

“Anyway!” He waved his hands hurriedly, then dropped his palms down, seizing one of the younger omegas hands in his own.

Yahaba yanked his hand away as if he’d been burned and Tooru’s face was etched with worry.

“How much time does he even spend with you?” He asked, concerned.

Yahaba hesitated. “Plenty, it’s fine.” He insisted.

Oikawa crossed his arms and fixed him with a stern expression.

Shigeru dropped his chin slightly.

“Ok...fine.” He said in a lowered voice.

“I barely see him even though we live together. He works all afternoon and really late into the night, I work all morning and into the afternoon. Sometimes I can’t remember even seeing him for days, just because he doesn’t want to wake me when he gets home, so he sleeps out on the couch.” 

 _“What?”_ Oikawa hissed. He vehemently shook his head.

“That’s not good for you, Shigeru, are you crazy? You’re a mated omega, you need touch, you need affection, you need attention, you need...”

“I’m _fine_.” Yahaba snapped.

Tooru grit his teeth, clearly wanting to continue, before he took a deep breath and calmed down.

“I just want you to be ok...ok?” He then snapped his fingers.

“Hey, I know! Come join with us, Dai-chan is gonna be opening up a half level above our current level in the pack house, so you’ll be able to move into one of the bedrooms up there! We’ll support you if you need it, and I’m sure Ken-chan will be able to get a job with his animal doctor whatever degree in the city!”

Yahaba wilted. “Isn’t the upstairs strictly a nursery?”

Tooru rolled his eyes.  
“Most of it is, but it’s also got a living space and six more bedrooms to this side.”

He gestured to the left as if this would allow Yahaba to understand what he meant by ‘this side’.

It didn’t, but the former second year decided to just pretend he understood.

He put a hand up. “We can’t do that...I doubt we’d be able to make it work, and besides, Ken wouldn’t fly with it.” 

Oikawa furrowed his brow. “Why not? It’s his job to make sure you’re ok, and right now he’s failing at that! You’re _hurting_ , Shigeru, can’t you see that? Even I can tell you’ve gotten thinner, not to mention how you reacted when I tried to take your hand.”

Yahaba gave him a withering glare.

Tooru put his hands up in surrender.  “I’m just saying, I care about you... _both_ of you...and I hate seeing you guys struggle.” 

The blonde shook his head before picking at the food on his plate again.

“It’s hard enough to even convince him to let you guys pay for dinner...there’s no way he’ll actually move up there and let you pay for his housing, his food, and so much else.”

Oikawa heaved a sigh.

“Oh, Mad Dog-chan, why must you be so difficult?” He muttered. 

Yahaba merely gave Tooru a disappointed expression.

“Just...leave him alone about it, ok?” 

Oikawa groaned and pulled out his phone.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” He insisted even as he shot off a text message.

 

**_To: Iwa-chan <3 <3 <3_ **

**_Iwaizumi T.:_** You need to convince the dog to join our pack shigeru is stressed and overworked and touch starved and he’s lost a ton of weight i’m worried

 

Hajime scrunched his brow at the sight of this message appearing on his screen.

Kyoutani looked up at him from his plate.

“Iwaizumi-san? Are you ok?” 

Hajime exhaled slowly and put his phone back into his pocket, sending his mate a casual nod up the table to show he’d gotten the message.

“Yeah, fine, I’m fine. How are you doing? Are you and Shigeru well?”

Kentarou shrugged. “More or less.” He said vaguely, before he seemed to consider it.

“Wait, are you talking relationship wise or life wise?” 

Hajime tilted his head to the side. “Let’s say life wise for now.”

The buzz cut blonde took up a terse expression. “It’s ok, it’s not great, but we’re making it.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “You don’t sound so convinced.”

Kentarou dropped his gaze to his already empty plate and groaned. “It’s not... _ideal_...but I’m not giving up.”  

Iwaizumi sighed. 

_Has he got to be so vague?_

He wondered inside his head before speaking.

“Are you working as a vet right now? That’s what you studied for, right?”

Kyoutani visibly winced. “It is but...not right now. I can’t find any open positions.” 

Iwaizumi hummed. “Sounds rough...would you have better luck in the city?”

The former spiker looked up at him in confusion.

“City? Why?” He asked, sounding more defensive than curious.

Hajime leaned back in his seat as he spoke. “We’re opening up a new level at our pack house starting next month...it’s got six more bedrooms, across from a large nursery and living area, stuff like that. You guys would be welcome.”

Kyoutani broke his chopsticks in half. 

Mattsukawa was broken from his conversation with Kindaichi when he heard the snap of the wood.

“Geez, what’s happening over here?” Takahiro asked, leaning over to look past his alpha.

Hajime smiled pleasantly. “Nothing, they’re just flimsy, and you know how rough the ‘dog’ is with his food.”

Kyoutani instantly began a tirade on not calling him a ‘dog’ and Hajime allowed the conversation to change course, since clearly this is what the younger had been aiming for.

His mind was working even as he listened.

_If he’s this defensive about the mere suggestion...trying to back him into a corner would be quite literally dangerous...I’ll talk to Tooru about it tonight._

He blew a long breath from between his lips.

_This is gonna be one hell of a week._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! As you can see, Kyoutani is clearly a tad bit defensive about his ability to support his omega, and said omega is not doing well under all the stress ;-;  
> In the next chapter we'll get more into the meat of the situation, as well as get some IwaOi fixed! So, please drop a comment down below, kudos are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!


	74. Just fine {IwaOi, Seijoh}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a bit short, but I wanted to get it out because I go back to school tomorrow which SUCKS and also I have some really tough classes which SUCKS but then I also have this story to manage which I want to say SUCKS but it doesn't because I love this story as annoying as it can be sometimes and I love all of you guys who have supported it to be so so so so long and fun and happy and sad and altogether the greatest thing I've ever been able to do! And thanks so so so much to YakuLev_Trash for helping me with ideas for this chapter, later ideas for the next chapter and stuff to come after that! You should totally go check out their story, 'Haikyuu Petals' where I got a ton of inspiration for some of the stuff that's about to transpire! Alright, that's all, thanks so much and please enjoy!

**Aoba Johsai.**

 

 

“Ah! It feels like home!” Oikawa squealed as he rushed through the doors into the gym at their old high school.

Watari glanced over to the corner. “Hey, there’s the corner Shigeru pinned Kentarou into when he was being an asshole.”

Kyoutani groaned, and Mattsun furrowed his impressive brows. “Wasn’t that in the semis match against Karasuno?”

Watari sniggered as Kunimi spoke flatly. “Nope. After you guys left, they had so much tension you could cut it with a knife. We locked them in a shower stall, you’d be surprised how quick they figured it out when he left them there for an hour or two.”

Kentarou snarled. “It was four hours, you idiot! You forgot about us and the coach had to let us out!” 

Kunimi shrugged uncaringly. “You’re happy about it now, aren’t you?”

Kentarou’s eye was twitching and Shigeru laughed softly.

“Let it go, Ken, I just wish it was as easy as pinning you to a wall to shut you up nowadays.”

Kyoutani narrowed his eyes.

“We are not talking about that again.” He hissed.

Kindaichi grinned. “I just remember everyone thinking Shigeru was so cool, because he pinned an alpha to a wall and all!” 

“STOP!” Kyoutani yelled.

Oikawa, meanwhile, was bouncing on his heels in the middle of the court.

“I missed this so much!” He spun around the net post once and bounded over to the others.

“We should play some!” He exclaimed enthusastically.

Hajime instantly looked concerned, mouth falling open slightly. 

Watari threw his fist up. “Alright!” 

Kunimi shrugged. “I guess.”

Kindaichi hummed. “I was expecting it anyway!” 

Hanamaki clapped his hands twice. “Alright boys, get your asses in gear, you’re about to be defeated by the infamous Seijoh Fierce-some Foursome!” 

Mattsun frowned. “Why ‘infamous’? Isn’t that a bad thing?”

Kunimi spoke. “Probably from that time you guys tee pee’d the principals house at 3 AM off a dare from that creepy Shiratorizawa middle blocker.”

“THAT WAS NOT ME!” Iwaizumi shouted.

Oikawa looped his elbow in with that of his alphas. “You were trying to stop us, but you were still there!” 

Takahiro smiled. “We were seventeen year old idiots, it was fun at the time! We never got caught, remember?”

Hajime put a hand to his chest. “I lost ten years off my life when the old man saw us and chased us off his lawn, thank god we were all wearing hoodies, and it was dark out!” 

“Ok, ok, we were morons in third year, we know, everyone already knew that! Let’s play some volleyball, people!” Mattsun interjected.

As they all trooped towards the locker rooms, so strangely reminiscent to themselves years ago, Iwaizumi grabbed his mate by the arm before he could follow.

“Hey, are you sure you’re alright to be running around? You know none of these guys will play patty cake.” Hajime questioned, eyes flashing with worry.

Oikawa gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine, Iwa-chan, don’t worry. If I feel any worse, I’ll sit out, ok?”

Hajime didn’t look convinced. “Promise?”

Tooru pecked him on the cheek with an impish grin. 

“Promise.”

 

**Fifteen minutes later.**

 

 

 

 

“Nice kill!” Takahiro cheered when Mattsukawa slammed the ball down. It struck the wooden floor of the court with a resounding smack, which reverberated throughout the gym. 

Iwaizumi clapped the alpha on the shoulder while keeping a constant eye on his mate.

Oikawa looked a bit off balance, and it was clear he didn’t feel well. However, his play was flawless, as always, and he was smiling through the pain.

He’s all to good at that.

Iwaizumi sighed at the thought. Tooru had always been good at concealing when he was hurting, but the way he dealt with it was honestly commendable. 

Things were rolling, now, however, and at this point the ‘underclassmen’ as they were still being teasingly called, were getting pretty pissed off.

Despite that, it was clear they were enjoying themselves, and things rolled smoothly through the first set.

“So, who wants to go for another round?” Takahiro encouraged.

Iwaizumi took a breath to protest, not for his own sake, he could easily play four more sets and still be ready for more. No, he was getting extremely concerned that Tooru was pushing it, and he could feel a weariness etching into his mind via the bond.

Before any words could leave his mouth, however, Oikawa popped up from where he was seated on the bench.

“Of course we’re playing another one! That’s not even a question!” He cried, plastering a smile across his face.

Iwaizumi pursed his lips but didn’t speak up. 

He knows his boundaries, and he promised he would tell me if he felt bad...it’ll be fine. It'll be fine.

As such, the second set began, and a flurry of shouts and leaps and battles for the ball erupted between the former alums in the empty gyms. 

It was so much fun, though, that they wound up in a third set. Iwaizumi did, however, firmly insist this was the last one. Everyone whined about it, and some teased him for being an ‘old man‘ but he could care less. Tooru certainly would keep playing until his eyes popped from his head, so it was up to the alpha to make sure a line was drawn.

Just one more and it'll be enough, no more worrying, just getting him to rest...it'll be fine. Just fine.

The third set commenced with as much gusto as the first had, and Iwaizumi managed to lose most of his worry in the game. He was enjoying pretending to be a high schooler again, even if it was just for a few hours, and he was glad he’d agreed to this get together. 

It was scary, really, how fast things could change. 

It all happened in a lightning fast moment. Yahaba’s toss went to Kindaichi, and Iwaizumi knew already that his omega had the spike covered.

What shocked him was a sudden shriek of pain just as the ball was struck, the light shining through the skylights having flared directly behind Kindaichi’s spike. The ball rocketed downward without heed for the shout, and with a thud Iwaizumi saw it strike his mate in the abdomen. 

He went tumbling backwards, landing hard on the court, without any of the usual grace he’d manage for a fall. 

One hand clutched at his head, the other was wrapped tightly around his midsection, and he was wailing from agony.

Iwaizumi was by his side in a heartbeat.

“Tooru! Hey, what happened? Are you ok?”

“It...it...it hurts...god, Hajime, help me, it hurts...somethings wrong, somethings wrong...”

Tears were streaming down his face as their former teammates began to cluster around him. 

When Tooru admitted he was hurt, everything changed inside Hajime.

He gave a sharp snarl, warning all of his friends to back off and give himself and his omega space.

The brunettes eyes flashed with possessiveness and concern.

“Who’s got a car!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short, and it's a cliffhanger, and this is bad because now I have to try and get the next chapter out soonish, but no promises because, y'know...school. That thing. That I don't like but also need to do good in. ;-;   
> ANYWAY!  
> Please drop a comment down below, kudos are greatly appreciated, and I hope to see you reading again next time! Thanks so much!


	75. Shiver {KyouHaba}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, saying I'll be drowning in school and then getting a week ahead on the first day! Maybe this year won't be so tough after all! :D *Remember this optimism, it'll be gone in three weeks when I really am drowning in homework*  
> Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

 

**_The Hospital._ **

 

Yahaba looked awkwardly to both sides as he sat by himself in the waiting room.

When they’d rushed his former captain to the emergency care room, Kyoutani had somehow been swept along, and yet he’d been left behind.

Sighing, he began absentmindedly rubbing at his arms as he sat, fidgeting one leg. The rapid _tap tap tap_ of his heel against the tile floors rung out through the sparsely occupied room. 

There were a few other people here, but most were just waiting, same as him. A young, likely high schooler, omegian girl was curled up asleep in a corner armchair, her phone tucked against her chest in a lightly curled fist. An alphian woman sat with on a far bench with her fingers idly brushing through a brunette male omega's hair. He was curled on his side on the bench, head resting in her lap. Her jacket was spread over his torso as a makeshift blanket. 

The woman lifted her gaze and caught Yahaba’s, and an instant chill flew down the caramel haired mans spine.

He dropped his gaze down his lap, trying to look like he was flicking through his phone, though nothing on it was catching his interest.

He snuck a glance and was relieved to see the alpha had gone back to her laser focused staring at the door.

Shigeru exhaled then and dropped his head backwards to knock against the wall behind him.

Matching eyes with an alpha was getting harder everyday.

Even with his own.

He let his lids droop shut as he thought it over.

_I don’t know why I feel this way...it’s like everything is suddenly threatening, even Ken. He’d never do anything to hurt me and yet out of no where I’m finding myself more and more expecting him to take a 180 and do something wrong...why, though? I’ve never doubted him before, not once. It’s only now, and in a time when he really needs me to just be there, trusting him, listening to him. I know he’s having a hard time believing he made the right choice...we mated young, and now I’m feeling like, just maybe, he’s thinking it’s a mistake. Doesn’t help that it feels like the surface of our bond is feeling like it’s...ugh..._

Another involuntary shiver wracked his body and he pulled his knees up, resting his heels against the cheap vinyl of the waiting room chair, hugging his knees.

It may of been something beyond him, but at that moment, the distance forming between himself and the alpha he loved was making him feel frozen inside.

Another few minutes passed uneventfully, he received a text from Watari that he and the group left behind had finally hailed a taxi and were on their way, and he began fiddling with his phone again. 

Kyoutani and himself had never left Miyagi, and as such they’d only had a short drive ahead to meet everyone at the train station. Similarly, they’d driven to the gym for their reunion match. The car was a four seater, and while it could squeeze five in a pinch, Iwaizumi had been in such a rush to get his omega to the hospital that no one had even bothered trying to decide which couple would split to send one of their own along, or if Watari would be tossed in. Takahiro had been nearly shoved into the car, but he’d insisted it would be better if Hajime weren’t crowded in the back of the small vehicle at the moment. 

Kentarou had driven like a bat out of hell, and they were honestly lucky they hadn’t gotten pulled over for recklessness. They’d made it to the hospital in one piece and, well, here was Shigeru now.

A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his vague amount of focus on the stupid color matching game he was playing on his phone, which he'd rested atop his drawn up knees. He flinched away from the touch, but tried to mask the reaction as mere surprise.

He looked up to see a kind faced young nurse standing next to him, a subtle flare of his nostrils notified him that the girl was a beta.

“Hello, do you need any help?” 

Yahaba glanced over his shoulder at the couple on the bench, and at the young omegian girl asleep in the armchair. “Shouldn’t you see them first? They’ve been here longer than I have.”

The nurse sighed softly. “They’d both been helped already, though policy says I can’t tell you what for...it’s nothing horrible, they’ll be okay, all three of them.”

She explained.

Shigeru nodded and made to go back to his game.

The nurse then spoke again. “So, what do you need?”

Shigeru shook his head as he began rubbing at his arm again, dropping his feet back to rest on the ground, not even realizing what he was doing.

“Nothing, one of my friends was rushed in here after something happened that triggered his migraines, or, something like that anyway. Then he got smacked with a volleyball, which didn’t help.”Yahaba looked to the ground worriedly after this statement.

The nurse gave a soft hum.

“Ah, I understand...although...you do look like you need help.” She said carefully, clearly on guard for a negative reaction.

The omegas brow furrowed.

“What do you mean? I’m not hurt.” He insisted.

She shook her head. “No, but...you’re _hurting_ , aren’t you?” 

Shigeru gathered what she meant just now, and felt a deep burn of fury in his chest.

She was another one of those people, wasn't she?

Who would think bad of his mate because he was struggling to provide for him, right?

 Who would think he was awful for not spending time with him, as if they had a choice!

It wasn’t that, it was because he _didn’t_ have time to spend, right?

Of course that was right! Who dared say otherwise? He knew the alphas schedule, it was hellish. Ken shouldn’t waste hours he could spend resting on Shigeru, and Shigeru didn’t need him to do so.

They were _fine_ , and once they made it, they could look back on this rough patch and laugh about it.

Against all this he felt a single burning hot tear race down his cheek.

The nurse quickly guided him to a small offshoot of the waiting area.

She offered a smile. “I’m on my break...do you want someone to talk too?”

Shigeru shook his head, scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms.

_I am not crying over this._

“No, I’m _f-fine._ I don’t need anyone to judge me f-for...”

The nurse put her hands up. “I won’t judge. I just noticed when I saw you that...that you’re dropping.”

Shigeru’s mouth fell open. 

 _“Dropping?”_  He demanded in an incredulous whisper.

The nurse nodded sadly. “When an omegas submissive instincts get out of control...when they can’t keep track of their own wants or needs anymore...it’s a dangerous situation. You could go into a coma, or suffer serious health issues from it.”

Yahaba snapped his head up. “But I’m _not_. Drops are sudden, aren’t they? I passed Omega Ed in high school!” He exclaimed. 

The nurse put a finger up. 

“You didn’t go to med school.” She said, and this shushed him. 

True enough, he hadn’t, he'd gone to business school.

The girl then smoothed her long blonde ponytail before she spoke.

“A delayed drop is not only possible, but common. It starts with touch starvation, something that can be inflicted from an outside source withholding contact, or from the omega themselves refusing contact. This results in a sensitivity to touch from anyone at all, even close friends, relatives, and mates. It gets stronger the deeper an omega gets.” She explained this all in a level tone, and sure enough, Yahaba didn’t remember any of that from his Omega Ed course.

Then again, he’d never paid much attention in that class, and it was the last of the day for him. All he ever thought about during that class was volleyball practice and how soon he’d be able to get to it.

The nurse continued. “Lack of appetite follows, and then a lack of energy. That's when the omegas submissive hormones start to go overboard, and things will get bad. Thoughts of doubt will creep in about relationships between friends, pack mates, and mates alike. Paranoia, unfounded fears, and a lack of self preservation as well. Then...well, the actual drop can occur, really at any point past these symptoms.”

Yahaba felt his heartbeat speed up.

All of those were things he’d been accused off in months pass.

It had started when Kyoutani had taken on a fourth job, and he’d taken on a third.

The work had taken away what little time they’d had to themselves to spend together, and then had started the habit from Kentarou of sleeping on the couch to avoid waking up Shigeru when he got home late at night. A few weeks later was when he’d started feeling uncomfortable with contact with others, something he’d never been particular about before.

Uncomfortable turned into downright fear of contact, and that was when he’d started losing interest in the hearty meals he’d used to be so easily able to down. A lack of energy had been a result of the lack of food he consumed, and here came the sudden self doubt.

Something he’d never struggled with before, clearly seeing as he’d slammed an alpha into a wall in high school multiple times. He’d been a sports captain, gone toe to toe with scary, intimidating, and sometimes even dangerous alphas from across Japan.

Yet out of nowhere he’d begun to feel scared of things he hadn’t before, and it had become near impossible to meet an alpha strangers eyes. That had spread from strangers to coworkers and even to friends. Even during this meet up, it had taken a lot from him to act normal and look everyone in the face.

A lot of thoughts like.

_They are the same people as before._

And.

_They will look down on me if I act timid._

And.

I _was strong before, I have to be strong now._

Shigeru’s far away expression must have let the nurse confirm her suspicion.

She made it very obvious she was able to touch him, and was able to lay her palm on his knee with no obvious harsh reaction. 

There was an internal one, but Yahaba squashed it down. 

She took a slow breath.

“You should tell your mate about all this...about how you feel, and about how, even though they don’t mean it, they’re hurting you...unless?”

She left the question unasked.

_Unless they do?_

Yahaba left the question unanswered, but he knew himself that, obviously, Kentarou would never in his life do something like this to him on purpose. Ken loved him, and he knew it in his heart. That was why the alpha worked so hard every day, week in and week out, it was for Shigeru. 

All for Shigeru.  

The nurse looked down at her watch and stood carefully.

“I have to get back to work but...please, take care of yourself. I became a medical worker so I could help people, and to see someone who doesn’t even know why they’re hurting. I just hope you talk to your mate, or find some help in another form.”

With this she left, short white heels clicking down the tile as she rounded the corner. 

Shigeru found himself drowning in the information he’d just been presented until a shout of his name snapped him to attention.

“There you are!” He looked up to see Kentarou looked around the corner, black lined eyes heavy with worry.

“I was looking for you, why are you back here?” He demanded as he strode up. 

Shigeru remembered what the nurse had said and swallowed the lump in his throat.

The first syllable died on his tongue when the alpha spoke again, not realizing something very important was about to leave his mates lips.

“Tooru-san is ok, he’s feeling better and apparently it was the sudden brightness from squinting against the sun to see the spike that triggered his migraine to flare up. The doctor said something else, but he said he’d take a moment before returning to let the know. Tooru-san told me to come get you, he feels bad for making you sit down here by yourself.”

Shigeru gave a softened expression, throwing the words he was able to say into the back of his mind to clutter with everything else stressing him.

_Later._

He resolved as he gave an apology for wandering off, a lie for why he’d done it, and expressed his urge to rejoin with Tooru and Hajime as soon as possible.

Kentarou took him by the hand and started towards the stairs. 

Yahaba stiffened at the touch and tried his best to ignore the crawling feeling it sent running up his spine.

_It’s good, let it happen, it’s good for him to touch me, it can make it all go away...even though it's already been too long..._

He thought in his head as they walked pass the nurses station. The beta he’d talking to earlier was there, and she looked up from her computer to see him hand in hand with Kyoutani.

She offered him a soft smile and a thumbs up, thinking they'd had the conversation she'd suggested.

Shigeru dropped his gaze to the ground, watching the alternation of Ken’s volleyball shoes, he hadn’t changed, as they pounded towards the elevator.

_When we get back with Tooru-san, and have some privacy, I’ll tell him...I’ll tell him, and I’ll pray he takes it well._

He looked up to their interlocked hands and tried to remember the last time he’d comfortably swung their intertwined fingers. This was a far cry from the comfy times of courtship back in high school.

He was trying to pinpoint the moments.

When was the last time he’d been touched that hadn’t made his heart stop with fear?

When was the last time he’d looked an alpha in the eye without so much as a thought about the consequences?

When was the last time he’d seen a kind look on Kentarou’s face that was meant just for him, without wondering if he were imagining it? 

He couldn’t, though. 

He couldn’t remember the last time this love had been soft and warm like it had in the glory days not all that many years ago. Shigeru thought back to that time of awkward glances and kisses between class, and a love that transcended any sort of worry for the future.

He thought about it, and he _shivered._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just totally took the attention off Oiks and dropped it right on Shigeru, and poor guy doesn't seem to like much attention nowadays ;-; What's wrong with him? Well, I mean, the nurse made it pretty specific with her diagnosis, but even still! Please leave a comment down below, they help Shigeru stop shivering! Thanks so much for reading!!!


	76. News {IwaOi, KyouHaba}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to YakuLev_Trash for helping me immensely with how to set up this entire scene that you are about to read below! Please enjoy! :D

 

When Yahaba and Kyoutani arrived in the room the Iwaizumi couple had been taken too, they found Oikawa with a weary smile on his face, assuring Hajime that he was ok.

“Really, it was just the light in my eyes, and it made me react to the volleyball hitting me a lot worse than it actually was...I’m ok, Iwa-chan.” He insisted.

Hajime gave the omegas hand a gentle squeeze as he let out a breath that he very well may have been holding for the past hour.

“Good, just, no more volleyball until you’re feeling better.” The alpha put a hand to his chest.

“You scared me.” He said.

Oikawa hummed. “I know, I know.” He agreed.

Kentarou and Shigeru were greeted, and Oikawa them a soft look.

“I’m sorry about all this, guys. I really made this vacation of ours stressful! It was supposed to be your weekend off, too.” Shigeru put up a complacent hand.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. Besides, you were probably worse off than even you thought.” He insisted, smiling. 

Oikawa hummed. “Well, once the doctor comes back and gives me a clean bill we can head back.”

Kyoutani looked down at his phone.

“The others are downstairs, I told them to wait there.” He notified.

Iwaizumi grunted. “I’m glad we managed to get here so fast. Thanks, Kentarou.”

He nodded to the younger alpha in gratitude.

Kyoutani put his hands up, looking flustered.

“You don’t have to thank me, Iwaizumi-san...you’d have done the same if something happened to Shigeru or me.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “And if I had a car.”

They all shared in the humor. 

It seemed as though things were finally able to calm down, and Hajime’s alphian instincts had smoothed over. The beast in his heart was satisfied, knowing his mate was unharmed.

Nothing was wrong, he was just tired and likely had caught some virus or another. No threat was coming to take Tooru away, and as such, there was no reason to worry. 

The doctor returned, the man had his long white coat swishing behind him. 

His eyes crinkled. warmly at the new couple in the room before he began tapping his pen off the edge of his clipboard.

“Alright, so, Iwaizumi-san...” He directed this at Tooru.

He gave a comforting smile. “Your baby is just fine, the ball made contact with your stomach, and not your lower abdomen. They should be safe and sound in there, and I see no signs that it will cause trouble further down the road in your pregnancy.”

All four of their mouths dropped open.

“You’re pregnant!?” Kyoutani roared.

Shigeru threw his arms up. “Why didn’t you tell us!?”

“I-I-I didn’t know! It just, I just...I’m _what!?_ ” Oikawa sputtered, looking between his friends and the doctor. 

Iwaizumi didn’t get out a sound, he just sat there with his hand in Tooru’s, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

The doctor looked surprised. “So...you didn’t know you were expecting?”

“NO!” Oikawa screeched and Iwaizumi was still unresponsive.

The doctor laughed softly.

“I see this more than you’d expect...well, your baby is very much real...right out here...”

The doctor placed a gentle palm against the lower part of the omegas abdomen.

He retracted the hand, well aware of the glare Hajime had leveled on his hand after ditching his dying fish act.

“So...we’re gonna have a pup?”

The doctor shrugged. “Or pups. Depends on your chance for multiples.” 

He offered them a smile. “Well, congratulations you two. With what little I have to go off, I’d say you’re at between six to eight weeks along. Buckle down, you’ll be experiencing some more serious symptoms before long.” 

Oikawa seemed shell shocked.

“I...I don’t...I don’t understand...when did we even...!?” 

Tooru turned his head to Hajime who shook his head slowly. 

“I have absolutely no idea.” 

Tooru groaned.

Shigeru gave a shaky laugh as Kentarou stood there with a mixture between a congratulating smile and a horrified gasp on his face.

“I guess we’re gonna have a lil captain running around.” He said finally.

Oikawa put a hand over his stomach awkwardly, unsure of how to react to this.

His stomach was flat as a board, just as always. 

Yet, he was supposed to believe a tiny little life was living in there? One a mashed up combo of himself and the one he loved so dearly. 

In a sudden jerk, he seized the front of the dark haired mans shirt and smashed their lips together.

The doctor gave a soft ‘oh dear’ before he stood up and left to give them some privacy. Kyoutani covered his eyes and Shigeru stood stock still, stunned.

When they broke apart Hajime let out a soft, pleased growl deep in his throat.

“So...we’re having pups?” He repeated, this time much surer.

Oikawa gave a soft smile. “If you want them.”

“Don’t be stupid.” He went in for another kiss and Kyoutani promptly seized Yahaba by the hand and dragged him out into the hallway.

“Give them a minute to have their moment.” He said flatly.

For the first time though, he saw something he hadn’t before. 

He noticed how Shigeru had shivered, as if touched by something bitterly cold.

His eyes widened in concern. “Hey, are you ok? Cold? It’s not that bad yet, but I suppose they do have the air running in here. And we never got the chance to shower either. Do you want to grab your jacket from the car?”

Shigeru looked over to him in surprise.

“Oh, no, no.” He insisted, putting his hands up.

“I’m not cold.”

Kentarou frowned. “Then why did you shiver?”

The words were on the tip of Yahaba’s tongue.

Kentarou looked increasingly worried as he watched the omegas face morph with discomfort and a sudden shyness so unlike him. 

_Something is wrong._

His beast told him this, and he wanted to press for answers, but he swallowed his words when the door to the room they’d just left swung open.

Iwaizumi exited with his fingers twined into Oikawa’s.

“We’re ready to go.” He declared. 

Kyoutani’s eyes narrowed in Shigeru’s direction as he all to happily took to a conversation with Tooru. Making it over the top and louder than he’d normally ever do. 

_To change the topic..._

Kentarou exhaled slowly as he followed right behind them, keeping his eyes on his mate the whole time. No point in getting angry. He just had to contain his frustrations for now. Shigeru had never hidden anything from him before, and it was honestly scary for him to start now. Really, with how hard they were fighting to stay afloat, he needed to know Shigeru loved him. It was the only way he was able to keep getting up and working so hard everyday.

He needed to know his omega trusted him.

Everything about him suddenly seemed forced, and it was like there was a bubble of space he was struggling to keep up.

_Tonight._

He solidified this in his mind.

_He’s not getting away from this tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shrugs* I mean everyone saw it coming, but I couldn't resist! Mori can't be pregnant alone! Though somehow I get the feeling that he'd rather be after a few months of a hormone high Oikawa XD Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments help Kyoutani stay calm! Thanks so so so much for reading! :D


	77. Something worth Saying {KyouHaba}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit tough to write, but I wanted to put down this idea before I lost it too much! Please enjoy!

**_That night._ **

 

Shigeru groaned as they shuffled back into their cramped apartment.

The others were staying at the hotel nearby. The pack members were returning north the next morning. They’d meet up for breakfast and then see them off at the station. Kindaichi and Kunimi would return to the US the following week, and Watari still lived in Miyagi as well. 

“That was a hell of a day.” He grumbled as Kyoutani snapped the deadbolt of the thin door. He then knelt and proceed to stuff an old dirty towel into the gap between the floor and the door.

It tended to rattle with a draft, and his mate was too light a sleeper to deal with noise like that. Plus bugs got in that way.

“I’m gonna shower!” Shigeru shouted from the bedroom hallway, where the only bathroom of the subpar apartment resided. His still sweaty volleyball clothes were in a pile outside the door. 

As the water turned on, the horrible water pressure making the stream annoyingly weak, Kentarou collected the clothes from the floor and deposited them in the laundry bag in the bedroom, along with his own shirt he stripped off.

He then sat heavily onto the edge of the bed and planted his head in his hands.

_Welcome, he said._

The words from the alpha he looked up to echoed in his mind.

Look at what Hajime had done. Only a year older than him, and yet, here he sat in a crappy apartment with his mate suddenly acting up, while the Iwaizumi’s had enough money to rent a room in a comfy inn before returning to their skyscraper pack house, full of career working young men and women who certainly didn’t have a gap under _their_ front doors. His mate was having pups, and he had the money to support said pups, even if there were more than one.

In all honesty, though, none of that mattered to him. He knew Hajime and Tooru both worked hard, and that they’d just been dealt a better hand than he had. Kentarou wasn’t going to be jealous, and he wasn’t going to be bitter towards them for having a better life. 

No, the reason he was bitter was to see them happy with each other, hand in hand, cracking jokes and sneaking kisses as if they had never grown up.

Still innocent lovers in high school, who were just discovering the joys of being together.

He gritted his teeth as he fisted his hands against his forehead.

School had been an awful time for him, he’d absolutely despised it. Not because he was stupid, oh no, he was a perfectly good student. He’s grades weren’t perfect, but they were far from horrible. He’d never needed a tutor, and once he’d even tutored in biology to get some extra credit. It was because people judged him for being an alpha who wore eyeliner, and styled his hair. It was how he'd earned his nick name, the Mad Dog, because he was so easy to rile up. People always took advantage of that. It earned him the reputation of a delinquent around school, when the worse thing he'd ever done was write on a bathroom stall door with a sharpie in primary school.

One thing had made high school even worse, and that was the asshole on the volleyball team who just wouldn’t stop harassing him. Yahaba had been a pain in the ass, plain and simple.

So why did he have to find it so _damn_ attractive that he was an omega who held his own? 

Long story short, they had a fiasco of a relationship for the first year they knew each other, and then they’d been locked in a shower stall by their teammates. 

Then, lo and behold, two hours went by and all Kentarou was thinking about was how he regretted not getting locked in a room with Shigeru sooner. 

Kentarou was unhappy with how they lived, but that was only because it seemed to be wearing on his mate.

The horrible apartment, the countless jobs, barely making ends meet. He could deal with it, all of it, no problem. He could work to make a living, no matter how many odd jobs he took despite the degree sitting in the back of his closet.

What he couldn’t deal with was Shigeru being unhappy.

Time ticked on as he warred in his mind. 

The main thought was if or not he should start packing their few worthwhile belongings and scrounging together what they’d saved for two train tickets to the city. If it was worth accepting help, just this once, after having done everything on his own this whole time. 

He wasn’t on his own, though. 

He had Shigeru. 

Or, at least, he used too. Something was up with his omega, and he knew it. 

Closing his eyes, the alpha reached the touch the bond they shared. It was cold as ice, and he couldn’t understand why. It terrified him, but he’d chosen not to ask about it. Shigeru didn’t react well if pressed. 

That was all the thoughts he got through before Yahaba came shuffling into the room in an old tee shirt and sweatpants.

His eyes had a very far away look too them, and from that Kyoutani could infer he’d been doing some thinking of his own while in the shower. His hair was still wet, sticking to his forehead.

Kyoutani took a deep breath in preparation stood up.

“Hey, so I’ve been meaning too talk to you about...”

That was all he got out before he saw that Shigeru was starting to tip sideways, and was making no moves to stop himself from falling.

_“HEY!”_

Kentarou dove forward and threw his arms around him, catching him just barely around the middle. 

The alpha stumbled under the weight landing in his arms at such an awkward angle, but didn’t let go. 

“Hey, Shigeru!? What the hell is wrong with you?” He demanded loudly.

Yahaba was shivering, goosebumps breaking out across his skin. 

His teeth were grit tight, trying to stop them from chattering, and his eyes were crushed shut. 

Kyoutani swept an arm under and scooped him up from the ground.

He moved rapidly to the bed, tore the covers off, and laid Shigeru down. He then pulled the sheets and old quilt that served as a duvet back over him, tucking it around him.

Once this was done, he sat on his knees next to the omega, already patting himself down for his phone.

“Are you ok? What happened? Should I call...”

“I’m _cold._ ” Shigeru moaned.

Kyoutani stilled, and then remembered the strange behavior of the past few weeks.

He made to put his arms around the caramel haired man, but he instantly flinched away. 

Kentarou backed off. 

Shigeru was wilting, his eyes fluttered open for a moment and the bottle blonde could see the way they were clouded over.

_Drop._

Kyoutani’s heart plummeted like a stone.

Shigeru was dropping. 

_Why the hell is he dropping!?_

The bond felt frozen, he couldn’t hear or feel anything through it, and Shigeru’s shivering wasn’t calming even though he was wrapped in blankets.

Kentarou’s tongue felt overlarge in his mouth as he struggled with words.

“Why...Shigeru, why are you cold?”

Yahaba gave a soft whimper as he slumped backwards agains the pillows, eyes falling shut.

“No, no, no, do _not_ close your eyes, do _not_ go to sleep, ok!?” Kyoutani hissed, feeling panic taking a rise.

Yahaba whined. 

“Leave me alone...like you always do...” He said, barely above a whisper.

With that, everything made sense.

_How stupid can I get!? I haven’t been with him enough...I asked him, he said he's ok though but...but of course he would say that! He would never tell me if he needed something like me being near him._

Without any hesitation he pulled back the blankets for a moment, only to get under them himself and locked his arms firmly around Shigeru.

He felt a weak press against his bare chest and saw that Yahaba was trying to get him to go away, but he didn’t let go.

The struggle started to fade, but at the same time, Shigeru was trying to close his eyes again.

_“Do not close your eyes!”_

The rumble came from deep within his chest and Yahaba gave a broken gasp, eyes flying open again on instinct.

His alpha had given him no choice. 

Kentarou felt guilt steeping into every corner of his mind as he clutched his mate tight, no matter how many weak attempts he made at getting out of the hold.

_It’s my fault he’s like this, and I don’t want to talk to him like that. Ever. I hate using it. But it’s the only way to stop him from passing out on me, and if he passes out..._

Burning heat slid down his cheeks.

_If he leaves me I don’t know what I’ll do._

 

**_Hours later._ **

 

Shigeru’s first concise thought was.

_Why the hell is it so hot?_

Which, granted, was something he hadn’t had the privilege of wondering for quite some time. For close to two months now, his chest had felt tight and cold, and his heartbeat had been so obvious and uncomfortably real. 

Now, though, the beat felt soft and comfortable. Not to mention he was warm, right down to his fingertips and toes. Weird, he’d been having such a hard time staying warm. 

The second thing was the fact that he was being held almost too tight, key word _almost_ , by muscular tanned arms he knew well. 

Kyoutani had never been much for cuddling, also why were they sitting up? 

Shigeru had next to no recollection of how they’d even wound up in bed. Last thing he remembered was getting dressed after drying off out of the shower and feeling so unbearably cold. He’d been walking to the bedroom and then, nothing. 

Blank slate. 

_Hold on._

He thought, for something else was amiss. 

Was...was Kentarou _crying?_

Sure enough, the shaking of the shoulder his head rested upon, the soft sniffles from labored breaths, and trembling of his voice was enough to prove it.

Shigeru didn’t move, but he tried his best to shake off the fog in his mind enough to hear what the alpha was saying. 

Little did he know just how much strength it had taken to push those clouds away, the last wisps of the demons he didn’t realize he’d been fighting against for hours. 

“I’m sorry...I’m s-sorry I can’t do more...please c-come back, please w-wake up...I can’t live without y-you anymore... _please_...”

The omega felt his heartbeat speed up, because _god_ , he’d never heard his mate sounding so _broken_. His voice sounded so rough and exhausted, likely from the tears he’d cried.

How long had they been like this?

“I know I’m failing you but...b-but please...please, you can’t l-leave me...” 

Shigeru closed his eyes lightly and saw the bond in his mind. It was frozen, still, but the ice was so thin. 

So he reached out and gave it the softest tap. 

The ice shattered.

Shigeru shifted, feeling a buzz in his limbs at the movement from lying still so long. He lifted his head off Kentarou’s shoulder and looked the alpha in the face without saying a word.

The alphas face was weary, his eyes bloodshot, black eyeliner smeared from tears.

Kyoutani stared right back, seeming petrified, mouth slightly agape.

Shigeru felt his eyes soften, little did he know they were startlingly bright.

“Hey.” He greeted.

Kentarou’s eye twitched once before he shouted.

_“Hey!?”_

His voice cracked in a way that sounded almost painful.

Didn't stop him though. “Hey!? You didn’t tell me you were dropping, didn’t tell me you felt bad, didn’t tell me anything! You passed out for five hours and I’ve been sitting here panicking and trying absolutely everything to get you back and all you have to say is hey!?” 

Yahaba was about to apologize, because really, he could understand his mates anger, when he found his lips otherwise occupied.

That is, with Kyoutani’s own.

Once that was taken care of, he found the rest of his face being peppered with kisses and he let out a protesting whine.

“Ken! Ken! I’m sorry! Ok! I’m sorry! Get off!” He exclaimed, leaning backwards despite the strong arms still locked around his torso.

Finally, Kyoutani seemed to be satisfied and stopped. Once he had Yahaba let his arms fall comfortably around the bottle blondes neck. 

His eyes narrowed. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

There was the question of the day.

Shigeru hesitated.

“Because...you’ve already got a enough to worry about.”

“Bullshit.” 

_And he’s back._

Yahaba thought in exasperation, sighing softly.

Kyoutani spoke again, his voice low with the seriousness of it.

“I don’t care if there comes a day I’ve got _fifteen_ jobs, you’re the most important thing in my life. If somethings wrong, I want to know about it. I don’t want you to think you’d ever bug me with something that’s bothering you. Even if it’s something completely pointless, I still want to know about it. The reason I have so much to worry about it because I want to take care of you...and...”

His eyes grew heavy.

“...and I’ve been doing a bad job of that so far...”

Shigeru tilted his head to the side.

“What? No you haven’t, you’re doing a fine job.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“You brought it up!” Yahaba snapped in reply.

“Anyway!” He continued, voice sharp.

“Just because we don’t have a fancy house or a lot of money doesn’t mean you’re doing a bad job. You’re doing the best you can, and all this time you’ve worked so hard and you try your best to do everything you can. I know it’s not for yourself either...it’s for me...and that’s why I didn’t want to tell you when I started...”

He bit his lip.

“...started feeling cold.”

Kyoutani sighed.

“I guess...that makes sense.” He said finally.

Yahaba felt relieved.

_Thank god he’s not too mad..._

“But.”

_Shit._

“It’s no good for me to do everything I can...if you aren’t ok. The only thing I want is for you to be ok. Hiding this type of thing from me...it scared me. It made me feel like you didn’t trust me anymore.”

Shigeru dropped his gaze.

He couldn’t meet his alphas eyes, not after he said something like that.

“I’m...I didn’t even...”

Kyoutani shushed him.

“Don’t. It’s ok. We both screwed up.”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong at all it's all my...”

“I’m not talking about this anymore. I’m sorry. You’re sorry. That’s the end of it. Unless there’s something else you need to say?”

Kyoutani laid it down, plain and simple.

Yahaba pulled them flush together, arms around the alphas neck and buried his face into his chest. 

“I love you.” He mumbled.

Kentarou leaned his head down to press a kiss against the half moon scar of teeth on the column of Shigeru’s neck.

“I love you more.”

Now _that_ was something worth saying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! I hope you enjoyed it! So, originally, Shigeru wasn't going to drop, he was actually going to confide in Kyoutani and they would figure it out, but this came to me and I loved this idea so much I just wanted to do it. That's all for today! Please leave a comment down below, they help Kyoutani afford more eyeliner! Kudos are much appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!


	78. Company {Seijoh}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but y'know, I don't really have much else to add to this thought. I'll probably be just about wrapped up with the main part of the KyouHaba after this, and then we'll be moving on to another really sad plot point that I'm pretty sure no one is expecting! Please enjoy! :D

**_At the train station._ **

 

“First they skip out on breakfast, now they’re late...we’ll miss our train at this rate!” Takahiro complained.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, Makki-chan, I’m sure they’re...”

His phone started buzzing. 

“See! Bet this is the creampuff now!” He exclaimed before he pulled his phone from his pocket and swiped to answer.

“Hello?” He sang into the speaker.

“Hey, Tooru-sa...KEN SLOW DOWN! Sorry we just KEN RED LIGHT! We’re on our way right KEN PEDESTRIAN CROSSING JESUS CHRIST!” 

There was an amount of yelling from the phone and Oikawa looked at it, drawn slightly away from his head, dubiously.

“Umm...Shi-chan? You still there?” He tried again.

“Now you call me that!? Ok so like I said we’re on our way and...KEN I SWEAR TO GOD BLINKER...we’ll be there in like two minutes at this rate...KEN THERE’S A CAT YOU’RE A VET YOU CAN’T HIT AN ANIMAL...we’re also all packed we just need tickets so...KEN OH MY GOD WHY ARE WE GOING BACKWARDS!? THIS IS NOT LEGAL!”

The call was ended abruptly after that. 

Tooru pulled the phone from the side of his head as the dial tone sounded, looking beyond confused. 

“So...they're on the way.” He said with a forced expression of optimism.

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “And?” 

Oikawa sighed. “And it sounds like the dog got a case of road rage...no big deal, though, right?”

Watari shook his head slowly. “Nope. They’re gonna die before they make it here.”

He put his hands together in front of him. “Let us all pray for the lost of our dear friends.”

A moment of silence.

“Shut up, baldy.” Mattsukawa grumbled, clearly already dreading the train ride that surely would cause him to get motion sick.

Meanwhile, Tooru seemed to be running through his minute conversation with Shigeru and let out a dramatic gasp.

“OH MY GOD WAIT!”

He jumped up and down and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him, clearly confused.

“What now?”

“He said they need tickets! He said they’re all packed! Oh my god, they’re coming with us!” Oikawa gushed. 

Iwaizumi heaved a long sigh. “Good thing Daichi opened up the half level above us...otherwise they’d be couching it.”

Watari piped up. “That’s probably better than their apartment, that place is falling apart at the seams.” 

Oikawa stilled, looking frustrated. “I knew it!” 

He stomped his foot, looking furious. “I knew things weren’t all peachy like he was trying to sell me on!”

Before any more rage could be had, however, Kentarou’s car came rocketing around the corner, skidding slightly across the pavement before it almost bounced. Wheels screeched as the vehicle then booked it towards the parking area, swerving into an available space.

Their small group hurried towards the car, jumping steps on the way as Shigeru kicked open the passenger door and shakily stepped out.

“Ken...is...normally a good driver...” He gasped, planting a palm to his chest.

Meanwhile, Kyoutani slammed the drivers door and threw the keys over the roof at Watari. The beta fumbled them, but managed the catch.

“Why?” He demanded simply.

Shigeru spoke as he opened the back door of the car and dragged out a battered, overstuffed duffel. This was followed by a backpack and then his usual purse. A small brown leather bag which he tossed over his shoulder.

“We’re taking the train, so we’re leaving you our car until you come up to visit, and then we’ll keep it and you take the train back. That is, you know, if you don’t mind.”

Watari gave a soft hum.

“No, no, I don’t mind at...wait, you’re _going!?”_ He wailed. 

“I just said that was it!” Tooru exclaimed.

“Yeah but...I didn’t think you’d be right.”

“Really!?” The omega demanded, looking peeved.

He wasn’t able to continue any sort of tirade, however. Kentarou had pulled his own luggage out the back of the car, slammed the trunk, and came around the sidewalk.

Where he proceeded to nab Shigeru’s own duffel, which he’d set down on the pavement, easily slinging it over his shoulder. 

“Hey! I can carry it!” Yahaba began to protest.

Kyoutani looked over his shoulder at him, and simply shook his head.

“You can, but I don’t want you too.” He replied.

Shigeru wilted with a groan and caved.

They mounted up the steps to the station and Iwaizumi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“So...made your decision?” He asked, as if it were necessary.

Kyoutani hesitated. “Yeah...we...talked and...”

Thoughts of the night before assaulted his mind. Something that he could have prevented, something that could have been so much worse.

He suddenly gave a full on bow with bags and all still on his back.

“Please let us come back with you!”

Hajime jumped and put both his hands up.

“Whoa, whoa, no need to be so formal! We invited you, didn’t we? Of course you can come”

Kyoutani picked his head up before straightening out, eyes wide with uncertainty.  
“I know you did...but...”

Shigeru intervened. “But after how rude we were the first time you asked, it’s worth making sure. We were late because we spent the whole morning packing.”

“Speaking of...” Oikawa crossed his arms, looking at the sparse amount of luggage for someone moving out.

“That’s all you’ve got?”

Shigeru nodded. “All that's worth bringing.” 

Kyoutani scoffed. “We never moved most of our sentimental shit out of storage anyway.”

Shigeru smiled at him. “And anyway, we want to try and get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Speaking of getting out, our train is here and is leaving in like, less than a minute.”

They booked it for the doors, shouting out goodbyes to the three they were leaving behind.

“Call us when you get in!” Watari shouted.

“Take care.” Akira really didn’t sound like he meant it.

“We’ll miss you guys! Take care!”

In a lightning fast instant hugs were exchanged and slaps on the back were given, and then the doors slid shut with a mechanical hiss.

Shigeru dropped his bag to the ground and sat back into a seat.

“That was close.” He sighed.

Iwaizumi and Kyoutani started stowing their bags, and Makki was helping extract his mate from how he’d somehow managed to get tangled in the multiple bag straps over his shoulders. Once he was done the dog plopped into the seat next to his mate. Their fingers intertwined as Shigeru leaned his head back against the wall of the train behind him.

Oikawa saw this, and a warm smile grew on his lips.

_They finally did it..._

He then began fiddling with his phone, already tapping out a message to Suga.

 

**_To: Mr. Refreshing_ **

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** I’VE GOT HUGE NEWS

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** What!? What!?

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Ok so first thing you’ll find out in the group chat.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** You can’t just SAY THAT and then not tell me! D:

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** (o˘◡˘o)

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** UGH fine whats the second thing.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** We’re on our way back...

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** And?

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** {image attached} We’ve got company! 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Is that...your old second years? Holding hands?

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Yes! Aren't they adorable!?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I mean yeah, that's cute and all...and they’re coming with you?

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Yes!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Well then.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** What? Is something wrong? 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** No, it’s just...oh boy...

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Daichi’s gonna have a riot with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was a bit anticlimactic, oh well. I didn't really know how else to do it, and after the last chapter, I felt like we'd had enough drama for one week, don't you think? XD Anyway! Feel free to drop a comment guessing at what the next totally unguessable plot point will be, they help Kyoutani and Yahaba be the adorable goals couple! Also let it be known that from now onward I'll be starting to work towards One Pack's end game! That's right guys, this story is in it's twilight! I'm sorry, but I'm starting to feel the stress of writing it and I'm having new ideas that I kind of want to pursue. Don't worry, though, there's still a few more points I intend to hit before I really start getting towards the end! Thanks so much as always for following this story, I appreciate it so much! Thanks so much for reading!!!


	79. Support of the Squad {DaiSuga, Pretty Setter Squad}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Please enjoy!

**_At the Pack House._ **

 

Daichi, as it turned out, most certainly did have a riot.

Thankfully, he’d just finished the transaction with Mr. Onadi that allowed him to unlock the upper part of the pack house. It had a near identical, if smaller, layout, save for the fact that, instead of another hallway of bedrooms, one side of the level was taken up by a single large room decorated with swirls of gray across pale blue walls. Cribs, toy chests, and other necessary nursery items lined the walls. To the opposite hallway, there were six more extra bedrooms.

Though Daichi honestly prayed they wouldn’t wind up filling them again. However, true to his word, the pack wouldn’t turn away the Kyoutani couple, because despite the growing chaos that it was becoming to keep the pack running smooth, they were well off, and money was no issue. 

The first night at dinner things felt almost relaxed, almost as if, finally, things were going to find a way to settle down.

That is, until Iwaizumi cleared his throat to gather attention.  
“So...we have something we need to tell you guys...see, the thing is...”

He began awkwardly.

Tooru threw his free hand up, only seeing as the other was being tightly held by his mate.

“I’M PREGNANT!” 

Daichi dropped his chopsticks as everyone else exploded with questions, congratulations, and unbridled enthusiasm at the new addition.

Suga gasped. “So _that’s_ what you wouldn’t tell me over the phone!” 

Suguru snickered, looking to Morisuke.

“Guess your little kittens are gonna have a friend, huh?”

Morisuke shrugged, a smile on his face.

“I’m not against it.”

Tanaka clapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder.

“Look at that! We’re getting started on the next generation so soon!” 

He exclaimed.

Chatter reigned as Daichi started trying not to overthink things.

_We have the nursery all set, we have the second level, we have enough money to support them, even when Tooru and Morisuke both go on maternity leave we’ve got more than enough to take care of them. Even if they decide to become stay at home moms, it’ll be fine. Fine._

He only just now noticed Suga had been talking, and he shook his head rapidly.  
“W-What was that, Koushi?” He asked distractedly.

Suga’s face dropped, appearing a bit disappointed.

Against this, he smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing, Dai. I was just babbling. It’s so exciting! I hope the twins and now Tooru’s child are great friends! Then, maybe we’ll be able to give them more friends!”

Daichi nodded. “Yeah, right, right...sure...”

Koushi’s disappointment made a reappearance, but he didn’t let it show.

He just smiled again.

 

**_The Moon Doe coffee shop._ **

 

Suga was practically asleep at the register, the shop deserted, when the bell rang, signifying someone had entered.

Yawning, the ash blonde straightened up.

“Welcome to Moon Doe...oh, it’s you.” 

Keiji raised an eyebrow.

“What is that supposed to mean?” He asked with a sarcastic tone of offense.

Koushi hummed as he leaned back down onto the counter, propping his head up on his fist.

“It means I don’t have to pretend to be great at customer service.”

He replied.

Akaashi shook his head slowly.

“I really don’t understand why you still work here...why not apply for a nursing job? I could help you, you know.”

Sure enough, Keiji was still wearing his scrubs, in a light minty blue.

Suga shook his head as he stifled another yawn.

“As much as I’d love to, this job is a lot less time out of my schedule, but I can still feel like I’m doing something productive. I don’t think Daichi could handle me being gone on graveyard shifts right now.”

Keiji hesitated.

“Speaking of Daichi-san...are you two doing alright?”

Koushi gave a winning smile. “Of course, never better!” He flashed a peace sign.

Keiji didn’t look convinced.

The barista deflated, planting his palms to the counter and slouching in defeat.

“Ok, ok...no, not really. He’s not paying me much attention, but it’s not like I can blame him. He’s got a lot on his plate. It just feels like...like he’s doing so much more than necessary. I just wish he could let go a little more.”

Koushi put a hand up to scratch at the side of his neck. “Not to mention he hasn’t been feeling through the bond like he used too...I’ve been able to sneak up on him, and he doesn’t realize when I’m talking to him. It’s not the greatest.”

Keiji looked sympathetic.

“You should try an talk to him, Suga-san. It’s not good for you to be pretending you’re ok like this.”

The ash blonde heaved a sigh. “I know, I know, you’re right. It’s just scary...it’s not an easy thing to bring up in what little time we have for conversations.”

Keiji reached out and put a hand on his fellow omegas own.

“Daichi-san is a good person...he loves you, he’ll understand.”

Tears pricked into the older’s vision at these words. 

It was terrifying to think about, after all these years that he and Daichi had been praised as the ‘perfect couple’. They were practically the parents of ten sons and two daughters. Yet for months now, since before Morisuke had even gotten pregnant, Suga had been hinting to no avail about having kids of their own blood. 

Also kids who were not less than three years younger than them.

Yet even since then, Daichi wasn’t receptive. Not as in, he understood his mate wanted children and didn’t want them himself. The alpha simply hadn’t been paying close enough attention to decipher the more and more obvious clues that Suga had been dropping for months now.

It hurt. 

To know that all he’d done would be overshadowed with a looming amount of work and worry, of stress and frustration.

Akaashi reached out and put his other hand on Koushi’s shoulder. “It’s tearing you up, isn’t it? Please...I might not be the most obvious, but I care about you. I don’t want you to be hurting.”  
Suga sniffled lightly and rubbed the heels of his palms into his watery eyes.

“Thanks, Keiji, I’ll...I’ll try, ok?”

Akaashi hesitated.

“Would you feel better if I told the others in our little group about it? They’d be happy to help you.”

Suga seemed to think about it for a moment before he gave a soft nod.

Without another word Keiji was taking out his phone.

“I have to get back, ok?” He spoke as he made to text and walk at the same time back to the hospital.  
Suga jumped.

“No, no! Sorry! All of this and I didn’t even get you a drink! Hold on...”

He rushed around the counter to the display fridge and took out a bottled ice coffee.

“Here, at least take this.” 

Keiji took the bottle and reached into his purse for his wallet.

“Nope! It’s my fault for getting dramatic that you don’t get a hot coffee, now get going!” 

All of this forced loudness and enthusiasm over an iced coffee might have seemed ridiculous. However, for the former setter, it was the best way to try and regain some sense of his normal attitude.

Keiji offered him a small smile.  
“I’ll talk to them on my way back, ok? Join the chat, and we’ll figure it out. If that’s not enough, we can talk in person tonight at home. Take care, ok, Suga-san?”

Koushi gave him a tired grin.

“Yeah...thanks, Keiji.”  
“Don’t mention it.”

 ** _Chat name: *~Pretty Setter SQUAD~*_**  

 

**_Creator: Iwaizumi T._ **

 

**_Members: Sawamura K., Bokuto Ke., Kageyama T., and three others._ **

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** I have something necessary for discussion.

 

 ** _Semi K.:_** Sounds ominous.

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Is something wrong?

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** Yes. Something is wrong. With Mom.

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** MOOOOOOOOM!?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** yes my child?

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** What’s wrong? 

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** That escalated quickly and then dropped like a rock.

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** Suga-san is having problems with Daichi-san. We need to convince him to talk to him. 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** You’re way to blunt, Keiji!

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** What did he do!? 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Nothing nothing! Calm down! Everything is fine, really!

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** Suga-san...

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_**...

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Daichi hasn’t been paying much attention to me ok? It’s just got me a little upset. That’s all.

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** That’s not ‘fine’

 

 ** _Semi K.:_** You have to talk to him about it! 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I dunno...he’s working so hard, I feel kind of selfish being upset over it...

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** HOLD ON!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_**?

 

**_Iwaizumi T. has added Kyoutani S. to the chat._ **

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Shi-chan knows how you feel!!!

 

 ** _Kyoutani S.:_** What? 

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** Scroll up.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** How does he know how I feel? I’m confused? 

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** Don’t worry he’s a pretty setter too.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** That doesn’t help me at all.

 

 ** _Kyoutani S.:_** Oh, I get it now. Yeah, I understand how you feel, Suga-san.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_**?

 

 ** _Kyoutani S.:_** I pretended to be ok until I dropped a couple days ago...that’s when Ken finally decided to swallow his pride and move us up here. It was the same way, he worked so hard he didn’t have time to spend with me. The thing was, when I thought it would be selfish to ask, he just got mad. He was mad that I pretended to be ok, and he told me that the reason he worked so hard was for me, so if I’m not ok, it’s all worthless.

 

 ** _Kyoutani S.:_** Or something.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Oh...wow.

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** So?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I’ll...I’ll try to talk to him tonight.

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** Good luck, Suga-san!

 

 ** _Semi K.:_** Tell us if you need anything!

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** Yeah!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Thanks guys...I just...I hope this works out.

 

**_Sawamura K. has gone offline._ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who liked the pun of Suga's coffee shop name ;)  
> In a darker tone, Suga is sad ;-;  
> Well, anyway! Please drop a comment below, they help Daichi get his head out of the paperwork, and please leave kudos and suggestions! Thanks so much for reading!


	80. Shattered {DaiSuga}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80 FREAKING CHAPTERS PEOPLE!!!!  
> Also I want to say a BILLION TIMES SORRY to Asameki who's been following this story so long! I said I'd post for their birthday on Sunday, but it turned out I was completely swamped and unable to wrap up the chapter to post! It was only one paragraph but I couldn't do it! Sorry love! I hope you enjoy this, happy belated birthday!!! :D  
> Also PLEASE READ THE END NOTES for an important thought of mine!

Daichi didn’t answer him.

Koushi was standing the doorway of their shared bedroom, and he’d tried to catch his attention at least five times.

Granted, the alpha did have earbuds in while he was working, but that only made it more upsetting. Normally, or at least, before the distance had started between them, Daichi would be able to tell Suga was there through their bond before the omega had even opened his mouth. Earbuds or no earbuds, he would have most certainly halted whatever he was doing in order to greet Suga after not seeing him all day.

Not this time.

Stress, worry, and work were all that was clouding the head alphas mind at the moment, and this had made the bond just as clouded. 

Koushi felt his hands shaking, because this wasn’t something new. He wasn’t being overdramatic, or selfish, not at all. He’d been doing his best to be the best head omega he could. The pack house was spotless, all of the papers Daichi couldn’t do between work and sleep and more work would be taken care of before the alpha could realize.

Everything in the house ran to the beat of the unorthodox drum that Suga was playing. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as a sudden wariness came to his eyes. 

If Daichi could do without him so easily, then eventually the rest of the pack would be equally independent. There was no real need for a head omega in modern times but to coordinate the feeding, cleanliness, and schedules of all the members. That could be done by another, and by now everyone was so settled into routine that there really was no need for him to direct who to make dinner and who to do the laundry and who to mop the floor.

No more need. 

Suga shuffled back out to the living room and began mindlessly prepping for dinner. His mind was miles away as he diced onions, poured rice, and measured cups of cream. Surely someone else could do what he did. It wasn’t even like he brought in that much money outside of the house. He was just a barista at the coffee shop.

In this mindset he didn’t even consider the other things he provided for the pack.

The things _so_ much more valuable than money and food. 

_Where did this even start..._

He was trying to remember. For some reason he couldn’t seem to pinpoint the exact location where ‘you and I’ became ‘we’. 

Weird. 

He could have named all the spots that meant so much off the top of his head just yesterday, but right now it was all foggy.

That was annoying.

Remembering those times when there weren’t so many other people and things to worry about, the times when it was just him and his alpha, was the only thing that kept him trying these days.

Those not so far away places, those times in the not so distant past.

If only he could find that feeling again. The way he and his then court mate had been so awkward and shy with the mere holding of hands, nothing like now when Daichi didn’t even bat an eyelash at him strolling into the bedroom in a loosely tied bathrobe. Now that he didn’t find it at all strange that the alpha would have a conversation with him while getting dressed for work, and asking him to straighten his tie for him. 

Koushi paused in his work, knife hovering just above a halved lettuce head. 

Maybe those places could make him feel that way again? 

He almost wanted to confront Daichi right now at the thought.

To yell and scream and absolutely just go off on the alpha because everything felt so unfair to him.

He didn’t.

Instead, he calmly finished prepping dinner, left a note for Shouyou so he’d know how to finish when he came back, and walked back around the counter and down the hallway.

“I’m back, Dai.” He said again as he entered the room. 

This time, Daichi’s earbuds were out, and he gave a soft.

“Hey.”

In response.

Suga fisted his hands and took a deep breath.

“I need to talk to you about something.” He said, trying to stay level in his voice.

The man didn’t turn around and spoke in a distracted tone.

“Can it wait? I’m almost done with the last of these challenge contracts.”

Suga felt as thought his heart were a balloon, and someone had just taken a needle to it. 

“I mean not...” He began, because no, this didn’t feel like it could wait.

Not at _all_.

Daichi was already back to work, head bent and pencil scratching at the paper.

Suga felt tears spring into his gaze, one even escaping down his face.

Lo and behold, Daichi didn’t even react to the sudden scent of salt in the air. 

The omega walked to their closet, pulled down an old duffel, and started shoving clothes into it. He’d never usually be so disorganized with packing, but at this point, he didn’t care.

Once he’d gotten an adequate amount of clothes into the bag, he stripped another hanger of a comfy plain black maxi dress, one of the few items of black clothing that he owned, with a knit pattern of long rows, and a bunched high turtle neck with no sleeves. He stripped off his work clothes and tossed them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed.

Once he’d thrown the dress on, he shoved his feet into a pair of zip black boots and tossed the bag over his shoulder.

He’d made a considerable amount of noise, but Daichi hadn’t even looked over his shoulder to investigate.

To take it a step further, just out of hope that his alpha might prove him wrong, Suga dropped the bag to the floor and spoke.

“Hey, Dai, pass me the notepad and a pen, will you?”

Without a word the alpha handed the requested items over his shoulder without lifting his eyes from his work.

“Thanks.” He took the pages and ignored the uncomfortable shiver it sent up his spine when he brushed fingers with his mate.

Sitting on the edge of the bed and using his knee as a desk, he scribbled down a quick note, pulled the page off, and stuck it to his own pillow on the bed. 

Now that that was taken care of, he pushed the rest of the pad and the pen into his silver purse. 

He took it another step.

“Goodbye, Daichi.” He said, quiet, yet clear enough to hear.

He didn’t even get a reply.

Shaking his head softly to gather up the nerve, Suga made it way out of the room and down the hall. He stopped at one of the many picture frames decorating the walls.

It was him, blowing a kiss to the camera with the other former omega setters.

Kageyama and Eita were both there as well, though, Kageyama just hand his hand over his mouth and Eita was giving the camera an exaggeratedly dramatic expression.

Kenma was giving the most deadpanned kissy face imaginable.

Keiji wasn’t doing much better, but he looked like he tried.

Naturally, Tooru was nailing it.

Kenjirou looked frankly adorable. 

_Friends are nice..._

Suga thought blankly as he walked out the front door and pressed for the elevator.

He boarded the cab and the doors shut behind him.

 

**_The Sawamura’s bedroom._ **

 

Almost three hours later, Daichi exhaled heavily as he dropped his pen to the desk.

“Finally done!” He exclaimed, relieved.

He spun his office chair around and stood, already starting to think up multiple ways to enjoy the little free time he had now before dinner.

_Wait...didn’t Koushi say he wanted to talk about something?_

Daichi vaguely remembered this, and the thought worried him. Koushi had been acted a little off lately, but with the amount of work that had flooded him due to the cold season coming...

_More idiots pulling muscles that need a PT._

...opening the second level of the pack house...

_And Mr. Onadi being a difficult old man._

...challenges coming left and right...

_Can’t people get into their heads I’m not going to trade any of my members! That’s complete lunacy! I don’t care if it’s legal!_

A=...and his members starting to start families, the chaos had been tangible. 

When he stood, he found a piece of paper, bordered with roses thanks to Suga’s taste in stationary, stuck to his own pillow.

Daichi furrowed his brow and walked to the bed, reaching for the ominous looking page.

He picked it up and began scanning over the slanted curve of his mates handwriting.

 

_Daichi,_

 

_I’m sorry. Really, I am. I feel selfish for even considering doing this, but I feel like it’s the only way to find happiness again. I’m going back to the place where we started. I don’t know when I’ll be back. If I’ll be back, ever. I love everyone here, and I don’t regret ever forming the pack. It’s just that you’ve been working so hard, it feels like any time we spend together, I’m just getting in your way. Even as I write this, you are sitting right there. I am talking to you, yet you can’t hear me. Our bond has gotten dull and frozen, and I’m scared what will happen if I don’t find the warmth again. I don't know what else to say._

 

_I just hope you won’t be mad with me._

 

_With all my love,_

_Koushi_

 

 

Daichi’s heart thumped once.

Thumped twice.

And  _shattered_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! So my thought I mentioned, I've been having a very hard time coming up with a truly unique list of five or so 'special places' for DaiSuga. One of them will be the volleyball gym at Karasuno, but I want the others to be more heartfelt and not just some lame thing like a vending machine or a tree or something.   
> SO here's my idea!   
> I've been wanting to do this for a REALLY long time, and I love it when writers on my favorite stories do this, so I figured I'd try it!   
> If everyone seems to like the idea, I'll post a short quiz on stuff about One Pack, not much, maybe 10-15 questions that I can come up with that have to do with the universe, and whoever gets the most right, I'll use their special location in the DaiSuga arc, which, by the way, will be the LAST angst-y arc of this story! I'm thinking, since I have two in mind already, I'll take first, second, and third and use them accordingly! Plus it'll help me out a lot too since I might not have enough brainstorming time in the next few days so it'll be great! ^-^ I'd also have to trust everyone not to go back and rifle through the story to find the answers! XD You all aren't cheaters, right?  
> But that's only if people like the idea!   
> I hope it doesn't sound too pretentious of me to want to do a quiz on my own story, I just remember a few stories I read on FF.net doing it and it was a ton of fun for me as a reader! Please give me your opinions down below! :D   
> Ok, so, please drop a comment, they help Suga find his inner joy, and I'll see you next time! <3


	81. Pop Quiz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the One Pack quiz! I decided not to do multiple choice, because that would have made it too obvious! Also I may have gotten a bit carried away and it got longer then expected, but I was just having so much fun coming up with questions! XD Well, good luck!

~ ** _One Pack Quiz~_**

 

**_1\. How many members did the pack have when it was first formed?_ **

 

**_2\. What is the name of the Pack Building landlord? (Bonus points if you can tell me their secondary!)_ **

 

**_3\. Who has a paralyzing fear of crowds?_ **

 

**_4\. What is the name of Asahi’s work friend? (Bonus points if you can tell me the color of their hair!)_ **

 

**_5\. Where does Suga work, as in, what is the name of the place?_ **

 

**_6\. What part of his body did Tetsurou get injured when the pack rescued him and Kenma in the thunderstorm? (Bonus points you can tell me who patched him up!)_ **

 

**_7\. What did Tadashi and Kenma cosplay? (Bonus points if you can tell me what the guys who hit on Kenma were cosplaying!)_ **

 

**_8\. Where did Hitoka get her jacket?_ **

 

**_9\. What does Reina-san call Suguru?_ **

 

**_10\. What were Tadashi’s offers too Kenma as courtship gifts? (Bonus points if you get all three!)_ **

 

**_11\. Where do the Kindaichi’s live? (Bonus points if you can tell me Akira’s profession, which is why they moved there!)_ **

 

**_12\. Who scored the final point in the Omegas vs. Alphas beach volleyball match?_**

 

**_13\. Who was the one member of the pack who DIDN’T wear a swimsuit at the beach? (Bonus points if you can tell me what they DID wear!)_ **

 

**_14\. Who gets motion sickness easily?_ **

 

**_15.How old were Issei and Takahiro when they first met? (Bonus points if you can tell me where!)_**

 

**_16\. Who spiked Suguru’s soda with hot sauce? (Bonus points if you can name the other pranksters and their respective pranks!)_**

 

**_17\. How many siblings does Morisuke have? (Bonus points if you can tell me their names! Hint: They are the same as in my previous work By your Side!)_**

 

**_18\. Who dances around the pack house with headphones on all the time?_ **

 

**_18\. What profession does Yuu have?_ **

 

**_19\. How many omegas were just out of heat before the vacation? (Bonus points if you can name them all!)_ **

 

**_20\. Why was Satori’s phone dead at the airport?_**

 

**_21\. How many members does the pack currently have? (Bonus points if you can tell me how many bedrooms the entire pack house currently has!)_**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Please leave your answers in your comment, as well as the location you want to submit to be used as a location in the DaiSuga arc! Whatever it is, I'll use it as long as it fits into the theme well enough! If it doesn't, then I'll let you know, but I'm sure you guys can give me some awesome ones! I'll let everyone know who the winners are in the next chapter, as well as post a list of the correct answers in the summary of the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	82. The results are in! {Quiz Winners!}

 

 

Alright! So here we are! The quiz has concluded and here are all the correct answers, as promised! :D

****

**_How many members did the pack have when it was first formed?_ **

 

10! Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Noya, Kiyoko, Hitoka, Tanaka, Chikara, Shouyou, and Tobio! Tsukishima and Yamaguchi didn’t join until a few months later!

****

**_What is the name of the Pack Building landlord? (Bonus points if you can tell me their secondary!)_ **

 

His name is Onadi Ryuu, and he is a beta!

****

**_Who has a paralyzing fear of crowds?_ **

 

Mattsukawa/Hanamaki Takahiro! A few people said Kenma, but I detailed that Kenma has social anxiety, not a specific fear of crowds like Takahiro!

****

**_What is the name of Asahi’s work friend? (Bonus points if you can tell me the color of their hair!)_ **

 

Naomi is her name and she is a brunette, but for fairness sake I accepted the hair color black as well!

****

**_Where does Suga work, as in, what is the name of the place?_ **

 

He is a barista at the Moon Doe coffee shop! I’m still so proud of myself for that lovely pun of a name XD

****

**_What part of his body did Tetsurou get injured when the pack rescued him and Kenma in the thunderstorm? (Bonus points you can tell me who patched him up!)_ **

 

He scraped his forearm in a fall and Suga patched him up!

****

**_What did Tadashi and Kenma cosplay? (Bonus points if you can tell me what the guys who hit on Kenma were cosplaying!)_ **

 

They cosplayed Yurio and Leo from Yuri on Ice!!! And the guys who hit on Kenma were Naruto cosplayers!

****

**_Where did Hitoka get her jacket?_ **

 

From Asahi, he gave it to her one winter when he noticed she had a hard time keeping warm! Kiyoko washed it and scent marked it, but it was Asahi’s originally, that’s why it’s so big on her!

****

**_What does Reina-san call Suguru?_ **

 

She calls him Poppet! A few people said cupcake, but that’s Kuroo’s nickname!

****

**_What were Tadashi’s offers too Kenma as courtship gifts? (Bonus points if you get all three!)_ **

 

He offered a necklace with a cat and a crow ring, and a bouquet of red tulips! I count the rings as separate offerings since he strung them on a necklace as an afterthought.

****

**_Where do the Kindaichi’s live? (Bonus points if you can tell me Akira’s profession, which is why they moved there!)_ **

 

They live in New York City! Akira is an author!

****

**_Who scored the final point in the Omegas vs. Alphas beach volleyball match?_ **

 

Satori did! He also yelled “Here comes the MI-RI-CALE BOOOOOY” when he did it XD

****

**_Who was the one member of the pack who DIDN’T wear a swimsuit at the beach? (Bonus points if you can tell me what they DID wear!)_ **

 

Morisuke didn’t wear a swimsuit! He wore a red tee shirt and jean shorts! I also accepted both jeans and shorts as correct answers since, I mean, they’re both!

****

**_Who gets motion sickness easily?_ **

 

Mattsukawa Issei does! On the plane, on the trolley, on the train...poor guy. I know in the cannon universe Hinata gets motion sickness, but I never really had a chance to show that, and while he did get sick on the plane, Issei is the only one who’s gotten motion sickness repeatedly XD.

****

**_How old were Issei and Takahiro when they first met? (Bonus points if you can tell me where!)_ **

 

They were 11/12, and they met at a Middle School volleyball camp! That’s where Issei saved Takahiro from a group of bullies!

****

**_Who spiked Suguru’s soda with hot sauce? (Bonus points if you can name the other pranksters and their respective pranks!)_ **

 

Bokuto spiked his drink! Also, Lev put his phone on top of the cabinets, Akaashi made his food super salty, and Kenma kept tripping him in the hallway.

Kuroo ruined his shirt, kicked him under the table, cut up a stuffed snake, made him spill food on himself...I accepted any of those responses XD

 

**_How many siblings does Morisuke have? (Bonus points if you can tell me their names! Hint: They are the same as in my previous work By your Side!)_ **

 

He has two older siblings! Big Sister Mei and Big Brother Shinnosuke, who are both betas!

****

**_Who dances around the pack house with headphones on all the time?_ **

 

Semi Kenjirou does! He also listened to music constantly at work and while they were on vacation as well!

****

**_What profession does Yuu have?_ **

 

He is a physical trainer, and works at a gym in downtown!

****

**_How many omegas were just out of heat before the vacation? (Bonus points if you can name them all!)_ **

 

Four omegas did, and they were Morisuke, Tetsurou, Kenjirou, and Noya!

****

**_Why was Satori’s phone dead at the airport?_ **

 

Because he was streaming Naruto episodes he’d already seen on the flight! I also took ‘watching anime’ as a correct answer!

****

**_How many members does the pack currently have? (Bonus points if you can tell me how many bedrooms the entire pack house currently has!)_ **

 

The pack currently has 30 members, that is, 15 couples! I won’t list them all XD and they also currently have twenty bedrooms, 15 are filled, as well as the large nursery!

 

So there you have it! Now on to the fun part! The ranks of 1st, 2nd, and 3rd go to....

 

**_*Drumroll*_ **

 

 ** _Shiokami_** with 28 points! 

 

 ** _Kiwik_23_** with 26 points!

 

 ** _AlanzanderWrites_** with 23 points! 

 

Awesome! 

I’d like to thank everyone so much for participating in the quiz, as well as being patient with my taking a while to get around to actually sitting down and counting out the points everyone got. I’ve been having some issues with my family. Everyone loves each other and all, it’s not that, it’s just that my grandfather has recently had a heart attack and is struggling. He's definitely not as young as he used to be. So I’ve been spending a lot of time lately being with him. I hope you all understand, I might not be able to get the next chapter up for a while, or I might be able to write it right now. I really don’t know when someone is gonna yell for me, saying I need to get something or do something or find someone, y’know? We’re all here together though, so things should be alright! 

 

Sorry, I got off track there! ^-^

Anyway! Here’s the deal for Shiokami, Kiwiki_23, and AlanzanderWrites! If you guys want to change your idea for the DaiSuga location, or elaborate upon it at all, let me know! I’ll be having a memory occur at each location, so if you want to give some insight on what type of memory or give me any specifics for what you’d like to see, please do! I’d be super happy to hear it! Or you can change them entirely if you want, but for now, I’ll be moving on and working on the next chapter for long as I can! Thanks as always for reading, and I’ll see you all next time! 

 

**_-Amethyst_ **


	83. On my Mind {DaiSuga}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AlanzanderWrites idea! I hope that they like it, though I didn't do their second suggestion, I LOVED this idea they put in their first comment and I decided to stick to it! Please enjoy!

It had taken Daichi just shy of ten minutes to pack the bare minimum, hurriedly explain the situation to Kenma, who was the only person around to hear it, and bolt out the door.

Kenma was absolutely shocked internally, after all, he’d read the Pretty Setter chat and known something was up, but Suga running away?

It just didn’t seem like him.

Then again, the ash blonde hadn’t been himself for weeks now, ever since they got home from vacation, it was obvious he was having a heard time grappling with his own feelings over Daichi’s heaps of work. 

_It’s true._

Kenma thought as he gently closed the door behind the head alpha, who had ran out without bothering to close it. 

_Daichi-san has been taking on much more than he needs to, and really, he could take much more time off. He’s just far to committed to making sure everyone is alright. While it’s a noble cause and all, it’s not healthy for him. And as we’re now seeing, it’s not healthy for Suga-san either..._

The pudding headed setter heaved a sigh. This was scary. He couldn’t imagine the pack running without Suga. That omega was the one to patch up cuts and make dinner appear from nowhere when everyone was too tired to go to the grocery store. 

The idea of the pack without him, well, that wasn’t the pack at all.

 

**_With Daichi._ **

 

The alpha all but sprinted to the train station, by the time he arrived, winded, black jacket tails flapping in the breeze of early autumn.

He gazed up at the entrance to the train station, and realized it was mostly deserted. However, by some miracle, it appeared that there was a train leaving for the circuit to Miyagi in less than a half hours time. 

He shot to the window of the ticket station, startling the young girl working it.

“H-Hello, sir...are you ok?” She asked, looking concerned.

Daichi managed a friendly smile. “Sorry, sorry. Yes, I’m fine, I just need a ticket to Miyagi, please.”

She performed the transaction gladly, and as she did, she spoke mindlessly.

“Today was a funny thing, actually. The circuit got backed up with track damage, so a train actually left for Miyagi not even three hours ago as well.”

Daichi felt his heart leap.

“Ok, um, could you actually tell me...”

He fumbled his phone from his pocket and lit up the home screen. 

There was a photo of Suga with his brilliant smile and melted chocolate eyes, the straw of a fast food cup having just left the corner of his mouth. 

“Did this omega come through here and board that train, by any chance?”

The girl squinted at the phone screen through the glass of the station ticket bar, taking in the angelic face.

“Ah!” She exclaimed, beginning to nod.

“Yes, yes he did! He was wearing a black dress and had a clunky looking shoulder bag with him, and a silver purse! I sold him the ticket for Miyagi, actually! He was so beautiful, but he seemed really sad. He looked like he'd only just stopped crying.” 

Daichi felt a minuscule amount of relief, only to have that outweighed by dread. 

At least Suga was headed the direction he’d assumed he was. 

_Then again..._

Daichi’s mind was troubled again as he took a seat to wait for the train, foot tapping impatiently. 

_...Miyagi is a big place...and even if I just go straight back to Karasuno, that feels almost too obvious. I’m sure he’ll stop there, and I will too but...Koushi, where else of the thousands of places in Miyagi we’ve danced across will you go?_

The dread came shortly after, with the knowledge that Suga had been crying. That Koushi had been so very beautiful, like he always was, and yet, he'd looked so very devastated. Trying to ignore the pain in his chest, he took out of his phone and stared down at the message feed between himself and his mate. These messages were from last week. The last time he'd actually thought to test his mate. Or, the last time his mate had texted him.

 

 ** _Koushi:_** I’m sooooo bored...

 

 ** _Koushi:_** DAIIIIIII

 

 ** _Koushi:_** I know you’re not in an appointment

 

 ** _Koushi:_** DAIIII STOP IGNORING MEEEEE

 

 ** _Koushi:_** LITERALLY NO ONE COMES TO THIS COFFEE SHOP UNLESS IT’S BROKE COLLEGE STUDENTS

 

 ** _Koushi:_** WHO CAN SOMEHOW AFFORD TO PAY 8 BUCKS FOR COFFEE

 

 ** _Koushi:_** Fine then. 

 

 ** _Koushi:_** Ignore me. 

 

 ** _Koushi:_** Maybe one day I’ll just ignore you too. 

 

 ** _Koushi.:_** Maybe I'll run away and you'll NEEEEEEVER EEEEEEVER see me again!

 

 ** _Koushi:_** Daiiiiii it's been three hourssssss

 

 

 _ **Koushi:**_...run away huh...

 

 ** _Koushi.: t_** hat’s not a half bad idea

 

Daichi let out a groan and dropped his head, wishing to bang his forehead into a brick wall for his stupidity. Suga had spelled it out for him, and still he’d just decided it was his mate’s boredom affecting his words. 

He’d do anything to have gone back in time, and promptly picked up his phone and call Suga right then.

However, he could not, all he could do right now was try his best to fix things.

First he tried calling. He was left with a cheery message to leave a voicemail, recorded by Suga when he’d first gotten his current phone.

Swallowing, he pulled up his keypad.

 

 ** _Dai:_** Koushi please pick up.

 

 ** _Dai.:_** Koushi I’m sorry. I'm so sorry.

 

 ** _Dai.:_** I’m sorry I didn’t see what you were trying to say.

 

Of course there was no reply to any of this messages, they didn't even show up as delivered. Koushi must have deactivated the messaging on his phone.

_Probably put it on do not disturb._

Blowing a breath out slowly from between gritted teeth, he thought back to the note. His hand delved into his pocket and pulled out the carefully folded paper. 

His eyes scanned over the graceful swirls of penmanship that Suga had left behind and finally settled upon the final line.

 

_I just hope you won’t be mad with me._

 

Daichi felt tears prick at his eyes just from seeing these words again. 

Mad?

Him?

Mad with Koushi over how the omega was feeling lonely?

He’d never even dream of such a thing!

Suddenly, he felt the urge to crush the piece of paper within his fist, but held off. 

No.

He wasn’t angry, he was upset.

There was a _difference._

When he found Suga, which he _was_ going to do, he was going to hug and kiss and shower the omega with all the attention he deserved. He was going to apologize for every single instance in the last year that had made the ash blonde feel lonely or neglected. Then he was going to beg for Koushi to come home with him, because he didn’t think he’d be able to cope with the hand life had dealt him without his highschool sweetheart at his side. 

Hands twitching, he carefully folded the page from Suga’s notepad and tucked it into his pocket once more.

Looking up, he saw his train coming into the station with a great burst of steam. 

He was the first one on board. 

 

**_On a different train._ **

 

Cocoa brown eyes rolled back lazily to gaze out the window, watching the scenery fly by as he thumbed through his phone. 

Set to do not disturb, of course. 

Feeling exhausted, he put his phone back into his purse and leaned back against his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. 

That moment transformed itself into another hour, and Suga found himself groggily waking up to the halt in movement from the train. 

He looked out the window in confusion, then realized this was probably just a pit stop. 

Sure enough, not even a full minute after he’d thought this, the crackle of the speaker came over the audio system, and the engineer announced they would be making a twenty minute stop in the station for the crew to take a break. 

Yawning, Koushi decided he might as well get up and walk around while the train was stationed, his things were in the overhead compartment, and everything valuable he had on him was in his purse.

As such, he slung said purse over his shoulder and stood up, heels of his boots clicking down the tile of the train.

He didn’t miss the way several heads turned and followed him as he hopped off the train and made his way out of the station.

_Dai would be having a fit right now..._

The thought had him smiling until he recalled that this was no business trip, no me time vacation he was on. He’d left Daichi, his mate, his love, without any clue if he even intended on ever seeing him again.

_Who am I kidding?_

Suga sniffled softly, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand, trying to keep the tears down. No more thinking about Daichi right now. He was on this trip trying to find what had made him love the alpha in the first place. 

It was due to this stressing his brain that he didn’t recognize his surroundings until after he’d gotten to the very exit of the train station.

**_Dai!_ **

He could practically feel his heartbeat thumping in his chest from back then, when he was barely nineteen. 

**_Koushi! I missed you!_ **

Tears were in his eyes, there was no escape this time.

**_I’m so glad you came!_ **

This town. 

**_You’re as beautiful as the day I left._ **

This was where Suga had gone to college. 

**_Stop it! I just rolled out of bed!_ **

This station.

**_Does that matter to me? You’re always beautiful._ **

This was where Daichi would get off the train when he came to visit.

**_Well you’re always handsome!_ **

That bench.

**_Why thank you!_ **

That one _right there._

**_You’re supposed to be flustered!_ **

He’d sit in anticipation on that same bench with fingers tapping on the cold metal armrest.

**_A compliment from an omega like you? I’m proud!_  **

Waiting for his alpha to get off. 

**_You’re ridiculous! Besides, I’m your omega, so it shouldn’t count!_ **

Waiting for tender kisses and loving gazes and his hand being held.

**_The fact that you’re my omega makes it count even more._ **

He never wanted to let go.

Swallowing hard and rubbing harshly at his eyes, he blurred his gaze of that old bench and this stupid station. 

_It’s pointless...it doesn’t feel like that anymore...it’s not so soft, so innocent, so pure...it’s been almost seven years since then. We aren’t young anymore._

Yet, when his train chugged back out of the station, he left a small piece of rosy stationary fluttering gently off the arm of the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! I hope you enjoyed it! And I really hope AlanzanderWrites likes it! I should be able to get the next chapter up sooner or later! Thanks so much for reading, comments help Daichi's train go faster, and please read again next time!


	84. Chasing what he once had {DaiSuga}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit short, but I really wanted it to end where it does! I have another chapter pre-written so I'll be able to update again soon, hopefully! This is the second part of the request from AlanzanderWrites!!! I hope you like it! :D Please enjoy!

**_With Daichi._ **

 

“Koushi, I’m sorry! Please come back!” Daichi shouted, his throat burning.

“No! Why should I!? I’m just a slave in that house! The pretty little omega who does the chores! You pay me no mind, all you care about is work, and when I try to bring it up, it makes me sound so selfish! I can’t take it! I should never have taken these stupid things!”

Suga screeched.

The small glass raven hit the ground and shattered, sending black shards across the floor, and the next moment the silver ring with the opal inset struck him in the chest, bouncing off and skittering across the floor. The hallway kept getting longer and longer, but all he could see was Suga. Koushi had tears coursing down his cheeks, and his dress looked like it was sinking into the floor. 

Like the beautiful white lace was eating him alive.

“Please! Koushi, I can fix it, I can change! I swear! Please don’t leave me!” Daichi dropped to his knees and picked up the ring.

“Me! You say ‘me’! All you care about is the others nowadays!”  
“That’s not true! I love you! I’d give all of that up for you!”  
“I don’t believe you!” 

The lace was yellowing, turning ugly, like it had been sitting in the attic in the open air for hundreds of years. 

“You ruined it! We were perfect, and you threw it all away! I hate you!” Koushi didn’t sound like Koushi anymore. His voice was garbled.

Just like that, then, he seized his skirt, turned around, and ran. Bits of the still yellowing lace flew out behind him. Daichi tried desperately to chase him, but the hallway got longer and longer.

Dark, darker, yet darker. 

Just like that, Koushi faded away into the black.

 

**_On the train._ **

 

 

“No! Koushi! Come back!” He shouted, throwing his arms out in front of him, reaching for someone who wasn’t there.

The beta next to him shook his shoulder.

“Hey, hey, you’re fine!” The girl exclaimed.

Daichi blinked twice and wilted back against the backrest.

“T-Thanks...sorry...just...bad dream.” 

He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head slowly.

“Really...really bad dream.” 

The girl hummed. “Sure sounds like it.”

She then stood up.

“Anyway, we’re at the refill stop. We’ll be here for a half hour or something like that, maybe some fresh air will clear your mind?” She suggested, before she gave a friendly wave and headed off for the train exit.

Daichi almost decided to just stay on the train, but figured some fresh air couldn’t hurt. Maybe it _would_ help clear his head, so he could think rationally, and find Suga faster. 

Find him, and prove that horrible nightmare wrong.

As he disembarked from the train, it only took a single look around to know he’d been here before.

This was Koushi’s college town. He and his omega had had many a reunion at the front of this very station.

Feeling his heartbeat speed up slightly, he hurried out the gates and looked around.

Sure enough, this was the place. 

_Wow...was that really six years ago? Almost seven now?_

Felt like yesterday he was eagerly rushing from these gates only to find Koushi already running towards him, a smile lighting up his face and laughter bubbling from his mouth, arms thrown out like a child wishing to be picked up. Daichi could swing him off his feet and he could recall several a time that a few fellow passengers on the train would coo at the scene, and whisper fondly about ‘young love’ or whatever. 

He looked around for a few moments more, soaking up the nostalgia. Suga had always loved that park only a few blocks from here. They’d have to go through there to reach his apartment. As he recalled there was a great pizza joint not even two streets down. The campus itself was about a five minute jaunt, and the hospital Suga had done his summer internship at was visible from here, it being one of the largest buildings in town.

Apparently, Koushi had found this place equally as memorable.

He spotted the flash of white on the arm of a bench, and he saw there was a piece of stationary wedged there between the backing and the arm. He squinted at it, and could make out red roses all around the border, with small green leaves as an accompaniment.

Suga’s stationary. 

He sprinted across the street, nearly getting hit by a car. He didn’t even bother addressing the enraged honk that came from the vehicle as it continued on it’s way.

He seized the page, spinning and sitting himself down on the bench as he hastily unfolded it and struggled for a moment to focus on the loopy words his mate had left behind.

 

_Daichi,_

 

_I remember sitting here for sometimes an hour or more. I’d always come way too early, silly me. I was always so excited to see you. I missed you so much my heart ached. You know the stupid thing? My heart is aching right now, pounding and writhing in my chest, but I don’t miss you. Not yet. Even if sometime later on I start too, it won’t be enough to get me to come back. You are reading this, right, Dai? Who am I kidding? You’re probably still sat at your desk, right where I left you. Skipping dinner and thinking I’m just out in the living room. Somehow, in some sadistic way, I feel so satisfied imagining the look on your face when you find out I’m gone. The moment after I write that, I feel so very awful for so much as thinking that way. Please don’t think I’m doing this to hurt you. I don’t want you to hurt, but I don’t want to hurt either. And I’ve been hurting. This place reminds me of a time when everything was due dates and late night phone calls and text messages flying back and forth. Of checking off the days on my dollar store calendar until I get to see you again. Somehow, the distance was better than the closeness we have now. I’m so happy to get to be with you everyday. I remember back then, how I wanted to live with you for the rest of my life. I still do. I really, really, still do want to wake up every morning with you as the one by my side. I mean it. Now that I write this, I feel the tears in my eyes, I'm trying my best not to get them on the page. Dai, do you understand yet? How much this hurts me? I want to come running back to you right now. That's not going to happen, though, because I don't feel at peace yet. I want to remember how it felt, more than remember, I wish I could feel that way again. This isn't just me chasing our days in the sun as teens. Please believe me. I have always known we weren't immortal, but at the same time, I want to remember how it felt to think we were. I want to feel that warmth and strength and completely invulnerable feeling that you always gave me before. I want to be with you. Really, I do._

 

_Just not like this._

 

_With all my love,_

_Koushi_

 

 

 

Daichi pounded his fist down against the armrest again and again until he was sure one more hit would fracture his hand. He bit down so hard on his tongue he tasted blood, and finally, he stomped his foot once with enough strength to send an unpleasant shudder all the way through his body, down to his fingertips.

Koushi didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve this pain, he didn’t deserve to feel horrible about himself. 

He startled from his headspace when the whistle of the train blew.

Carefully folding the note and tucking it into his pocket, he ran for the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all! I hope you enjoyed it! Daichi is in pursuit, because of course he is, and I think you're starting to get the gist of the theme we'll be following. Thanks so much for reading! Please drop a comment, they help Daichi prove the nightmares wrong, and I hope to see you again next chapter!


	85. Children of Yesterday {DaiSuga}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Shiokami's request! Hopefully it turns out the way they had hoped! Please enjoy!

 

**_Miyagi._ **

 

When Koushi got off the train, at the same station he’d departed from thousands of time in his life, he instantly felt a fraction more at peace. He’d disembarked from a train at this station in his mothers arms, hand in hand with his father as but a toddler, racing aboard for his first school field trip, as a nervous fifteen year old on his first trip alone, and of course several times with the volleyball team on his heels.

Hand in hand with Daichi, many a time after dates and weekends, finding new ways to fall in head over heels in with each other. This was where they’d taken a train from, the pack then twenty six strong huddled underneath the small awning to escape the frigid rain. 

For a moment, he paused at the platform, pondering about leaving another note, before shaking his head.

While precious, this station didn’t hold the same value as the one in his old college town.

However, he could think of a place on the way to his final destination that did.

His boots clicked their way down the sidewalk, the breeze of autumn teasing it’s fingers through his hair. 

The sky was crystal clear. 

_Funny._

Suga thought.

_Isn’t around now the time in the silly soap operas that it starts raining? Hmm...I guess I’m not trapped in a stupid date flick after all. It’s a lovely day in the Miyagi prefecture. Picture perfect._

The walk was pleasant enough, and he enjoyed being surrounded by the area he could remember since his childhood. Just the sights and sounds, the recognition that vaguely flashed with a few faces passing by, it settled him inside, just as he had hoped it would.

Finally, he arrived at the stop he’d been intending to make. The daycare was just barely out of sight of the town area where Karasuno High School was located. It was a single level building, white, with cheery paintings of rainbows and colorful critters dotting the walls. A fenced in lot behind it and a bit to the side contained a play set that had been replaced since Suga’s time here. 

_Probably for the better..._

Koushi thought, for he’d had to pluck many a splinter and dry plenty of tears inflicted by the uneven steps of the old wooden playground that had once stood where this shiny metal and brightly colored plastic now did. It was weird, walking up to this building as an adult. This was where he’d worked all throughout high school. It was a part time job, and he’d loved working there, despite it being a bit of a headache. 

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, the sound of shrieks and laughter filled his ears, such wonderful chaos. There was a brunette with a pair of oval shaped spectacles racing about trying to rope the children down for nap time.

A few slightly older kids, around eight or nine, were doing their homework at a low table in the back corner. They would occasionally lift their heads to make comments to each other, rapidly falling into a back and forth, before ducking back to their work when their received a sideways glance from the teen working here. The poor omegian boy was rushing back and forth, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy white shirt that appeared to be of a Karasuno student, ones given to members of the different sports clubs. 

Suga felt the edges of his lips tug upwards even further.

 _That was me, ten years ago, right down to the tee shirt and skinny jeans...god, it really has been so long._  

A few minutes passed during which Koushi was pleased to stand by the vacant front desk, a smile on his face as he observed the children. He’d been that teen, rushing about desperately trying to calm the kids. All the adults who ran the daycare claimed he was a natural with kids, and they all said he’d make a great mother one day.

A pang hit his chest, and he drooped slightly. 

_One day._

Oh, how he wished he had a due date, right now, and could glow with pride to say he was expecting. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t. 

Between the clouded bond and his vacant abdomen, he felt saddened and empty at the thought. 

Finally, the young man roped the kids into getting settled down for quiet time, and he stood up with a heavy sigh after tucking the last one in, pushing his glasses up his nose.

He turned around and saw Suga standing by the desk. Eyes widening at the realization that the ash blonde had been standing there a while, he scurried up to him.

“I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t know you were here.” He whispered, though he had an urgency and apologetic tone to his voice. Clearly, he was still fearful of waking up the children. 

His voice was mousy and soft, and he held the sort of look in his eyes that he still wasn’t quite so sure what he was doing.

Suga waved a hand, he didn’t mind at all, and he voiced this.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind. I’m not here for any specific reason.”

Wide brown eyes still rounded in youth gazed into his, as they were of the same height.

Suga nearly dropped his purse when it all clicked.

“Oh my god! You’re little Shio!?”

Surprise writ across the high schooler’s features.

“Um, yes? I’m Arekushio, do I know you from somewhere?” He seemed to be struggling to make a connection.

Suga smiled warmly, the emptiness in the pit of his stomach forgotten for the moment at this familiar face. It had been much smaller, much rounder, and those glasses had been oversized last they’d met.

“You do. I used to be the one in your shoes.”  
He pointed to Arekushio.

“And you were one of them.” Suga gestured to the kids all laid out on their little mats to rest, or scribbling at homework sheets.

Arekushio furrowed his brow before he let out a startled gasp and threw his arms around the older omega. “Suga-san! You’re Suga-san! I remember you! You helped me make friends when I first moved here!”

Suga gave a soft chortle of laughter as he returned the embrace.

A few minutes found them sat in the small waiting area, settled into worn out, under stuffed armchairs. The mismatched furniture hadn’t been replaced, and Suga felt so glad to think this was the same fabric he’d collapsed upon, exhausted after the last child had been taken home.

Arekushio was practically gushing to see his former babysitter again. “I really can’t believe it! When I was little, you were like the only friend I had for the first year I lived here.”

Suga smiled. “Yeah, I remember. You were so shy, you were terrified to talk to the other kids, so I’d spend time with you. I read you stories, and if I recall, I gave you a volleyball for your birthday one year.”

The brunette looked so happy that this had been brought up.

“You did! Now look at what you’ve done!”

He took out his phone, swiping through it for a brief second before offering it to the older.

The ash blonde looked at the photo and let out a gentle cooing sound at the sight. 

Arekushio was standing on the same gym court that Suga had years ago, wearing the number 7 jersey. Koushi noted he only wore one elbow pad, though he had both knee pads. He was the only player on the court, he was arm in arm with Professor Takeda, who, despite a few obvious aging lines, looked no different than in Suga’s third year.  

The smile on Koushi’s face was a mile wide.

“You play for Karasuno! That’s so great! How’s Coach Ukai doing?” 

Shio scratched at his cheek. “He’s brutal, as usual. Though he has helped me with confidence a lot. I play as a middle blocker for the team.”

Suga hummed, nodding.

“And Takeda-sensei? I see you get along with him.” He said as he handed the boys phone back.

The high schooler smiled. “Oh, Takeda-sensei is amazing. He’s helped me so much with both my academics and my own self esteem. I really can’t thank you enough for giving me that volleyball...to think I’d never have even met him or Coach Ukai without it! I went to Karasuno because the volleyball you gave me had Karasuno Volleyball Club stamped onto it!” 

Suga waved his hand. “Oh, don’t mind, don’t mind. I’m just so glad you’re into the sport! It’s great, and you’ll make friends for life there.”

Koushi then put a finger to his lips.

“Oh, and speaking of confidence, and friends for life! Have you kept in touch with that little boy Kai at all? He’s the first one you ever were able to make friends with, back then. I remember practically forcing you to sit down and play with him. You guys got along so well once I just gave you a little push.”

Koushi was so glad to think to back then. Kai had been a little boy with tanned skin and black hair sticking up in every direction that could never be tamed. He had the brightest blue eyes you could imagine, and Koushi remembered thinking that the then seven year old would grow up to be such a dashing young man. Not to mention his build and personality hinted towards an alphian nature. 

Shio blushed a brilliant scarlet and buried his face in his hands.

“Kai? Oh...erm...I...ugh...well...” He stuttered.

The bell tinkled softly just now, and in through the door, here came striding an alpha with a wild mane of spiky black hair hanging to just shy of his shoulders, a few strands causing trouble, falling into his face. In fact, as he entered, he blew in irritation at one of these strands, rolling his blue eyes as he did this. 

He was wearing a three fourths sleeve black muscle shirt, with a pair of nicely fit worn jeans. The second he saw the younger of the two omegas, his face split into the warmest smile anyone could imagine.

“Shio, surprise!” He made jazz hands as he walked over, putting an arm around the still seated omega and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

If possible Arekushio got even darker red.

“Stop it!” He waved the alpha off of him.

“Can’t you see I’m in the middle of a talk with someone! Don’t just walk in here and kiss me!” 

The alpha’s eyes glinted. “Well, I could always _really_ kiss you.” 

He suggested.

He was met with a palm to the face.

“I am _so_ sorry about this one, Suga-san!” 

Shio was then bowing, blushing, and stuttering apologies while his alpha was low key suffocating. 

Suga, meanwhile, was smiling while struggling with the pain in his heart at the sight.

Because, _god,_ how many times had Daichi done that to _him_ while he was in the middle of a talk with a parent? Or just, with anyone in general.

This little stop was turning into more of a memory than he had been expecting. Daichi had really been daring back then, despite popular belief, the former captain had been all to happy to show off that the omega was his and his alone. 

Meanwhile, the blue eyes of the tanned alpha widened.

“Suga-san?” 

He gave a boyish grin.

“No way, Suga-san!” 

He seized one of the omegas hands in both of his own and shook it several times eagerly.

Shio shook his head softly.

“In case you haven’t figured, this is Kai...and...yeah...we kept in touch alright.”

Suga let out a squeal.

“Oh my god and I thought I was a horrible person for shipping you guys when you were seven!”

“Wait, what!?” Kai exclaimed in shock while Shio just disintegrated into a blushing mess again. 

Suga chuckled. “When you were little I always thought you’d make the cutest couple when you grew up! And that Kai would be quite the looker when he got older.”

Shio groaned. “We hadn’t even presented yet!”

Suga shook his finger at the brunette.

“A mother knows.”

“You’re not our mom?” Kai said this as more of a question than a statement, which was worrying in and of itself.

Koushi crossed his legs and arms, looking extremely pleased with himself.

“No, but I was your watcher for almost four years, so that’s something.”

Shio giggled softly at the word ‘watcher’ and Kai still looked confused with the whole situation. 

After a few more moments of exclamation over this, Suga took out his notepad. He kept up the chat while he wrote, and then looked up to the young couple.

“Unfortunately, I have to run, but...”

He took his phone from his bag.

“I want both of your numbers! Next time I get in town we’re having a proper get together and you’re going to tell me all about your lives and aspirations and I’m going to be your cool stylish younger aunt friend.”

Arekushio smiled and nodded at this while Kai was thrilled at the aspect of getting to reconnect with Koushi. 

After this was done, Suga looked down at his notepad and sighed softly.

It was now that Arekushio seemed to have a thought.

“I...I know it’s probably silly to ask but...do you still know Daichi-san? That was the name of your court mate back then, wasn’t it? I remember him coming in and helping with all the kids once in a while. He helped me with my math homework once in a while.”

Kai nodded. “Yeah, me too! He was built, wasn’t he? When I try to picture him I remember him being super buff.”

The alpha made an exaggerated flexing pose.

Suga seemed to sadden at the mention.

Shio instantly waved his hands. "Ah! Sorry! That was a dumb question, staying together after high school is rarer than people think of course but I just...well...you guys were always like perfect for each other so..."

A moments silence.

This being before Suga plastered on the most lovestruck smile he could manage.

“Oh, of _course_ I still know Dai, more than know him! We’re mated now, have been since the summer I left Miyagi, and we live together in the city up north. We’re the Heads of a pack we formed together. He's my alpha, has been ever since Karasuno.”

Shio clapped his hands together. “Oh, that’s so great! I remember you two always being together, you were like the cutest most perfect couple!

Koushi gave a weak laugh.

_You sure aren't the first to say something like that..._

"So, is he here with you?”

Suga hesitated. “Well, no, he isn’t...we had a little bit of a falling out, nothing serious. He’s just been working too much and y’know...!”

He forced a laugh.

Kai looked to him seriously.

“Is everything alright?”

_He’s only known me again for ten minutes and he’s already protective?_

Suga couldn’t help but think it was cute as he gave a nonchalant flick of his wrist.

“Oh, it’s fine, just fine. I just needed a little time to myself is all, I’ll be headed back home again within the week, I’m certain!”  
_If only I really were as certain as I sound I am._

Despite having not convinced himself, Koushi appeared to have fooled the two high schoolers.

Decided now would be the best time to take his leave, the black garbed omega stood.

“I really do have to go, you two. It was so nice to see you again!”

He gave each of them a warm embrace in turn, Kai as well.

For a moment he looked around before finally looking to Shio hesitantly.

“Also...could I ask you a favor?”

Shio hummed. “Of course you can! What do you need?” 

A few minutes later Koushi was leaving the daycare, he took one last look back up at the building, then allowed his long stride to carry him off up the sidewalk again, the steady _click-click-click_ of his heels against the pavement drifting into the crystal clear skies up above. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC's used in this chapter, Kai and Arekushio both belong to Shiokami, and they requested that I use the two of them in the story somewhere. What with the other part of their suggestion being a daycare memory, I think this worked out well enough! As usual, please leave kudos behind if you've never been here before! Please drop a comment, they help Shio gain confidence, and see you all next time!


	86. Filled to the brim {Suga-centric}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the shortest chapter I have ever posted to this story, but I really liked the way it ended so I was just like 'it'll do' you know? Besides, the next few chapters will be pretty long since I'll be combining the events of Daichi at the daycare and Daichi at...well, you'll see down below.  
> This is for the request of Kiwik_23 in the quiz! :D Please enjoy!

 

Suga turned left at the flower shop with the large ornate rose sign, headed down the street, bypassed a small cafe that had once employed an orange haired underclassmen of his, and finally came to a stop at the walk leading up to simply, large, two story pack house. 

To be specific, his former home. 

He looked up at the house and felt a great give in his heart. 

Koushi really couldn’t decide if or not he should be pleased to see this old place again. The orange coat of paint they’d given it hadn’t been covered up, rather, it had been touched up by whatever group had purchased it. The grass out front was green and lush, instead of browned and patchy like it had been when they’d lived here, from countless volleyball matches in the yard. He stood out front of the house for a few moments longer, feeling uncomfortable with staring at what was now no longer his house. Exhaling softly, Koushi continued walking, blocking out the home fading off behind him.

He turned a corner as he tried to cope with just how to feel at this moment.

Could he truly say he regretted forming the pack? 

He was happy to live with his friends, people he loved and cared for so deeply, but really, if the pack had never existed, he and Daichi would never be having this problem. 

Still, the pack, he knew, had saved most of it’s members from struggles with all to real problems of debt and unemployment. 

_They got themselves into all of that._

Koushi fisted his hands, shaking his head softly. No, they couldn’t help that. It wasn’t as though they had gone and did something carelessly. They had just been pounded down by life, and could not find any way to fix it alone.

_Do I regret it?_

He shook his head with increasing strength. He felt a tear streak down his already tracked cheek.

_Is it their fault this is hurting so bad?_

Faces flashed by, each and every one of them Suga could find himself wishing to embrace and pour out his pains, and also to turn away from in fury. Finally, he spun around and sprinted back to the house, stumbling over his skirt as he came around the corner. 

_Yes! Yes! I do regret it!_

His arms spun like a windmills blades, saving himself an ugly tumble. 

_They ruined us! They ruined the life I could have had! It’s all their fault!_

He came to the house and ripped his notepad from his bag. 

_I HATE THEM!_

He started to bring the pen down with thoughts already filled with all the cruelty he could pour onto the page.

_I...I...I hate...I hate...hate..._

Standing there, trembling, sniffling, holding back sobs, he froze. 

He stood for a moment, unmoving save for the uncontrollable quaking of his slim frame, before he lowered the pen with loving care. 

Hate was worthless.

_No._

The words flowed out as the ink got thinner.

_I love them._

He wrote how he felt, how he _really_ felt. 

Seemed the pen was running out. 

He did manage to finish the message, it was short, and probably sounded like a stupidly worded attempt at sounding poetic. Before he did anything else he lifted the page to his lips and pressed the softest kiss to it. 

Never.

He would never allow anything to cause him to become bitter and selfish and cruel. 

There was no point to it. 

He loved his friends. he loved his pack house, he loved his boring job at the coffee shop, he loved his hometown, he loved the city, he loved the frigid winters there with the winds and the storms, he loved the boiling hot summers when even the slightest breeze was a blessing.

All of it.

He loved _all_ of it. 

He would _not_ allow for a burst of anger to destroy that.

Hate could _not_ , would _not_ , and would _never_ be able to burn into him and consume him like a raging fire, the way it had so many others over the entirety of human existence. 

Suga found a rubber band in his bag and carefully pressed the adhesive strip at the top of the notepad page against the post of the mail box before using the rubber band to secure it in place. 

Feeling a little lightheaded, he left again, this time for good. 

No. 

Hate would never be able to worm it’s way inside him. 

Not because he was stubborn, and not because he was weak, but not because he was particularly strong and noble either.

The reason was simple.

There could not be hate, for which the ash blonde had no room. 

You see, he was already filled to the brim.

Filled with sorrow, with frustration, and so, so much worry. 

Filled with questions, with silence, with a hurricane of words chasing each other half formed across the expanse of his being. 

Filled with, yes, of course, beyond anything else, that four letter word some people use and take for granted. 

Hate could not get a foothold, and for as long as Koushi lived, he would do it in the sun. 

Because the thing he was filled the most with was a thing so simple, beautiful, often times despised, other times revered. 

This thing that flooded into every corner of the man so many had praised as an angel, well, it was the reason everyone called him an angel in the first place. 

Koushi couldn’t hate, no, he could never hate, because he felt far too much love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, see, it was short, wasn't it? I dunno, I had such a hard time ending that, I wanted it to be really profound with the whole 'hate can't consume him' thing but I dunno, it probably came off all awkward ;-;  
> Anyway! Comments help Suga ignore the hate and they also help Daichi run faster! Please drop kudos if you haven't been here before, thanks so much for reading!


	87. Keep running {DaiSuga}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here we go! This completes both Kiwik_23 and Shiokami's requests! Please enjoy~

 

**_The Daycare._ **

 

Shio let out a shriek and nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping the bag of chips he was holding during his break. Kai leapt from his chair, already stepping half in front of the omega.

The thing that had scared them so much was the door of the daycare slamming open. A man with short black hair and tanned skin was standing there, leaning on his knees with a bulky messenger hanging from his shoulder. 

“U-Uh...are you ok?” Kai asked the older alpha slowly.

The man put a hand up, silently asking for a moment to catch his breath before he straightened up again.

“I’m...I’m fine...I just...” He was still winded.

Shio was already back from behind the counter, pressing a water bottle into the mans hand.

“Daichi-san, just sit down a minute, ok?” 

He suggested.

Daichi accepted the water, but not the seat.

It also took a moment for him to realize this teen knew his name.

“Whoa, wait, hold on...” He put his hand up.

Shio smiled warmly.  
“Suga-san was here not too long ago, maybe two hours? He told me you’d probably stop in.” 

Daichi blinked, then snapped his fingers.

“Oh! You’re the kids Suga used to take care of...uh...I remember you, you’re Shio, but your friend was...I don’t want to guess...Kai? Something like that?”

The alpha gave a small nod.

“That’s me.” He seemed slightly on guard.

Daichi deflated into the offered chair and took a deep draught from the water bottle.

“I ran here from the train, I knew this was the first place Koushi’d go...but...god I’m such an idiot.”

Kai crossed his arms, not sitting down.

“What did you do?” He finally asked.

“Kai!” Shio delivered a soft smack to the alpha’s bicep.

Daichi raked a hand through his hair.

“I screwed up, I...I got so caught up in work and figures, and trying to make sure everyone was happy that I stopped taking care of myself. That left me less and less time to be with Koushi, and I didn’t even realize it until he was gone. How could I be so dumb!” 

He smacked himself in the side of the head a few times. 

Kai exhaled, looking relieved.  
“That’s good, I was worried it was something worse and I was going to have to try and fight you or something. I’d probably have lost.”

“Kai! What the hell!?” Shio hissed under his breath, totally lost.

Against all expectations, Daichi just chuckled.

“No...I respect him for that. You’re a good alpha, aren’t you?”

Kai looked down at Shio for a moment, dropping his crossed arms to take his hand, then back to the older man.  
“I try my best to be.” He said confidently.

Daichi tilted his head to the side.

He could see himself and Koushi standing there, the way they had been almost ten years ago. 

He downed the rest of the bottle of water and tossed it into the waste bin next to the chair. 

He pushed off his knees and stood.

“I’ll be heading off now, I’ve got to try my best to be a good alpha too. Better than I’ve been for a while now.”

Kai offered him a friendly smile.  
“Good luck.” 

“Wait!” Shio rushed back around the counter and returned, offering Daichi a folded up piece of paper.

“Suga-san asked me to give this too you once you came. I asked him if he knew when you were coming, and he said he wasn’t sure. He just said he _knew_ you’d come.” 

Daichi took the paper from the young omega.

“Thanks.”

He left the daycare, Shio, and Kai behind after this, walking quickly up the sidewalk as he unfolded the page of Suga’s rosy stationary.

 

_Daichi,_

 

_Can you believe it? Look at Shio and Kai, they’re all grown up! And they’re courting too! I knew they’d get together once they grew up, I wish I had bet you money on it! Don’t they remind you of something? Of us, ten years ago? Can you believe it’s been ten years since Karasuno, Dai? Ten years since you asked me to court you. It’s mind blowing, everything just went way to fast. Then again, I’m happy with where we are. At least, I used to be. Dai, you are reading this, right? I acted to confident when the kids asked me about you, but in reality, I have no idea if you’ll actually come after me. For all I know, you still haven’t noticed I’m gone. It’s going to get dark soon, Dai. The sun will be set by the time I get to the place I’m heading. I’ll make a stop at the place that all this started going downhill, but then I’ll head there. I don’t like the idea of being there alone when it’s dark. Then again, I remember being there so many times at night, but it was always with you. Dai, you’re coming aren’t you?_

_I hope so. It hurts, Dai. I want to go home, but I can’t, not until I know for sure that it’s worth going back again. I can’t go back to pretending everything is ok. To just sleepwalking through the day, praying something will change. I did this to try and change things myself, without any more suffering than necessary. I could have done this differently, I know. The thing I’m most terrifying of is you being angry when you finally find me. I’m so sorry I’m causing all this trouble, I just couldn’t do it anymore. Please, please, please don’t be angry with me, if you are, I don’t think I could take it._

 

_With all my love,_

_Koushi_

 

Daichi folded the page back up and looked up, trying his best to remember which way to go as he put the stationary back into his pocket.

His heart skipped a beat when something suddenly cracked inside the bond. 

_I hate this. I wanna go home. It’s cold out here. Stupid me, coming without a jacket._

Suga.

This was Koushi, his thoughts, his words, slipping through the bond. A thing that could only happen when both sides were reaching out. Koushi was reaching out to him. He needed him. 

Daichi picked up his feet and started running.

 

 

**_The old Pack House._ **

 

Turn left under the massive rose sign, down into the suburban neighborhood and to the orange house in the middle of all the boring blues and grays.

Daichi skidded to a halt in front of the house and stared up at it.

_Where it all started going downhill._

The Sawamura gulped, remembering how they’d formed the pack after confirming the rent on this house. 

_Koushi...do you really hate the pack now? Do you really want to leave?_

Eyes darting about frantically, Daichi finally spotted the stationary attached to the post of the mailbox.

He seized it, unfolding it as he paced away from the house. 

This house held old, well loved memories, but he could reminisce another time.  

 

_I love them._

 

Daichi swallowed dryly.

There it was. Right there, as if knowing what he’d be being when he arrived, Koushi had just shot down Daichi’s most horrific worry. The idea that once he found his mate, he’d be forced to choose between his ash blonde angel and the pack who counted on him. 

The choice would be obvious. Painful, difficult, near impossible, but obvious. He’d do anything for Koushi, even leave the group who still needed him so desperately.

But right here it said in Koushi’s own handwriting, in the thinning ink of a pen that was running out. He didn’t want him to make that choice. There was no need for him too.

 

_I love the pack, I love the city. I love our hometown, I love Karasuno. I love playing volleyball with everyone on the weekends, I love my stupid old boring job at the coffee shop. I love the horrible windy cold months and the awful sticky hot months. I love all of it. Do you hear me? All of it._

_More than all of that, though, I love you. I’m scared, and it hurts, and I just want everything to go back to normal again. Normal for us, normal for me, normal for you, normal for everyone. Just. Be. Happy._

_I need you back, alpha._

 

_With all my_

 

_._

_._

_._

 

 

The pen had run out of ink. 

Daichi shoved the crumpled page back into his pocket and started running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you may of noticed *points up* I have updated the chapter numbers with the amount of chapters you can expect before the story ends. As you can see ;-; there are not that many, and the story is already completed in my docs. I was talking about holding out until halloween and doing a halloween special with the pack, and there was talk of another LevYaku arc, but I decided not too stretch it out. This story has been so much fun to work on, and I already am brimming with new ideas that I'll be sure to let you all know about, so I hope that once One Pack ends I'll be able to see you guys on whatever new ongoing I do! Thanks so much, please drop a comment, they help Daichi RUN RUN RUN, and thanks for reading!


	88. The spot where our lives began {DaiSuga}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I put a lot of work into going through and rewriting this again and again until it felt perfect! Please enjoy!

  ** _Karasuno High School._**

 

The campus was exactly the same as he remembered it the last time he’d visited, which had been during the former first years graduation. 

The crunch of the dirt under his sneakers made him feel like he was going back in time. It was dark, with a few dim outer building lamps making the world around him just barely visible. 

The large square gym came into view. 

There it was. 

The Karasuno High School’s singular volleyball court. Off on it’s own at the edge of the other facilities, a short walk from the club rooms. He could see through the window of the now dark storage room where Asahi and Noya had gone in friends and come out as court mates. The front of the building, where they’d hidden in the bushes and watched Kageyama propose to Hinata. That same spot was where Ennoshita and Tanaka had gotten together. Same with Kino and Hisashi. 

However, if you went around the back of the building, to the steps leading up to the side entrance, you’d find one more thing.

One more place that held a memory now ten years old.

 

**_Ten years ago._ **

 

"You wanted to talk to me, Daichi?" Suga was wearing his practice uniform. His usual rolled up long white sweater and black shorts. Ash blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and the second year Sawamura really didn't know why he was bothering with this.

_This angel is the heartthrob of the school! Hell, I've been present at least seven times when alphas and betas have come up to propose to him. He always says he's waiting on someone else._

"I just...I gotta know something..." Daichi's eyes were still rounded with youth. 

With inexperience, with memories yet to be made.

He loved to imagine Koushi as the one he was meant to be with, but the chances of that were slim to none. Not only was the omega beautiful, sweet, and kind, but he was also humble. He insisted he wasn't worth the fuss, all the time, almost every day as the only omega second year. He'd comforted Asahi's crush on the cute first year libero, and had been encouraging the less than enthusiastic trio of first years who'd shown back up. He always showed up with mussed hair and his bag unzipped, apologizing profusely for how awful he looked as he struggled to swat the wrinkles from his skirt. 

_I don't care if you just rolled out of bed...you're always beautiful to me..._

Daichi felt his heartbeat picking up in his chest and this just couldn't be fair. 

How could he be so head over heels in love with the silver haired omega that literally half the school was pining over? 

Shaking his head softly, the alpha raked a hand through his hair.

Really, by comparison, he was all too plain to even be considered Koushi’s friend, much less a court mate. The wing spiker liked to think himself as a fairly attractive alpha, and once or twice Suga had even commented on how well built he was.

Ok, it had been during practice, so Daichi couldn’t take it as a compliment, it really had ben more of a general observation than anything else.

“Daichi? You still with me?” Koushi snapped his fingers in front of the Sawamura’s face.

Jumping, Daichi shook his head double time.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! Sorry! Spaced out!”

Koushi laughed, like the tinkling of a bell, and Daichi was absolutely _not_ doing this. He was just to perfect. Unattainable, far beyond the plain, short haired, tanned skinned alphas reach.

“I just...remember how all those times I was around when you got confessed too, you would just say that you were waiting on someone?”

Suga furrowed his brow. “Yeah, why?” 

He sounded a little defensive.

Daichi put his hand up. "No, no, it’s just...I’m worried? Is that the right word? I hope whoever you’re waiting on knows just how lucky they are.” 

Koushi’s bottomless brown eyes bored into him, for a few moments nothing was said.

“I...I don’t think they’re all that lucky at all.” He said finally, before blushing slightly and smiling in such a way Daichi could tell he was feeling sad inside.

“Aw, that’s sweet, Daichi, really. But I’m not the type to give away my secret, not even to you.”

“If they don’t, then maybe I...” Daichi began, but that was when there was a shout from inside the gym.

“Oh! Noya and Tanaka must be causing trouble again! I’m coming!” 

Suga shouted before he looked to Daichi apologetically.

“I appreciate it, ok? Thanks, Daichi, you’re the best friend I could ask for.”

Suga took the stairs of the back entrance two at a time and vanished into the gym.

Daichi watched him chiding the first years and despite it all he smiled.

_This isn’t over...not yet._

 

**_Three weeks later._ **

 

“Suga!” Koushi, still in his school uniform, glanced over his shoulder when he saw Daichi running up to him.

“Oh, hey. There’s no practice today, what are you doing over here?” 

Daichi shrugged. “I was hoping we could grab a snack before you left?”

Suga raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m drowning in homework, you know that.” He replied.

“I’ll buy you one of those spicy meat buns.” Daichi suggested slyly.

“Deal!” Suga exclaimed. 

A few minutes later found them sitting on the stairs of the back entrance of the volleyball gym, Suga with his legs pulled up, skirt smoothed over.

He took another bite out of his bun.

“I don’t understand how you can stand those, they make my eyes water.” Daichi looked impressed.

Suga shrugged as he chewed and swallowed.

“I’ve always liked spicy food.” He finally said.

Daichi stared down at his half eaten bun for a few moments before he spoke again.

“About this person you’re waiting on...”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Daichi, you’re not my father, why are you so worried about who I like?” 

Daichi felt his face flush. “I know that! I’m just worried, can you blame me!?”

Suga out a finger to his lips. “I’ll tell you what...I’ll give you ten questions to guess who it is, and if you guess right, I’ll tell you. Seem fair?”

Daichi looked annoyed. “That’s the only chance I’ll get, huh?”

“That or you’ll have bought me a meat bun for nothing.” Suga replied smartly.

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Ok, ok, fine. Ok...question one, what’s their name?”

Suga laughed, rolling his head back slightly. “Nice try. Yes or no questions only, genius.” 

Daichi snapped his fingers.

“Worth a try, wasn’t it?”

He then went back to thinking.

“Ok, are they a beta?”

“Nope.” Suga replied. 

Daichi scratched the side of his head.

“Ok, how about primaries, are they a female?” 

“No.” Koushi replied.

“So...they’re an alpha male, then?”

Suga hummed affirmatively as he took another bite of his meat bun.

Daichi nodded. “Got it...do they go to Karasuno?”

“Yup.” Suga took a sip from his water bottle.

Daichi sighed. That really didn’t narrow it down as much as he’d hoped.

“Ok, are they a member of a club?”

“Yeah.” 

Daichi winced. “Wait, no, that was a stupid question.”

Suga giggled. “No take backs.” 

The alpha sighed again. “Well...leap of faith here, are they on the volleyball team?”

Suga’s eyes glinted. 

 _“Yes.”_  

“Didn’t think...wait _what_!?” He roared.

Suga put up four fingers. 

“That’s six questions, you’ve got four left.”

Daichi planted a hand to his forehead.

“This is not what I was expecting...is he a third year?”

“No.”

“A first year?”

Suga winked at him.

“No.”

Daichi felt his throat tighten up a bit.

“So it’s...Asahi?”

Suga started laughing like a maniac, leaning back against the concrete steps.

“Oh my god! No way! Asahi...I can’t believe...no! No, it’s _not_ Asahi!”

Daichi seemed lost. “But...if it’s not Asahi, and he’s on the volleyball team, and a second year, and an alpha male, that leaves...”

The alpha’s eye twitched suddenly.

_Oh._

Suga dropped his gaze to the grains of the stairs and bit his bottom lip.

“One more question left...figured it out yet?” 

Daichi swallowed awkwardly, eyes searching up and down the figure of the omega he’d been crushing on since first year.

“It’s...me?”

Suga hesitated before he just barely breathed. “Uh...yes. You got it.” 

Daichi sat there for a second, just staring at Suga, who was staring at the ground, trying to figure out how his vocal chords worked. 

He could have sworn he knew how to work them a few seconds ago.

Suga stood up suddenly, and Daichi saw tears in his eyes. “I...I didn’t think you’d actually...well I knew you didn’t really like me like that anyway!” 

He looked up and his eyes were shining with held back tears. 

“S-So no worries, alright? It’s fi-fine!”

His voice was cracking as he waved his hand the way he had so many times before with a nonchalant flick of his wrist. It seemed much more aggressive than usual. 

Daichi was still trying to remember how to talk.

“After a-all, I’m n-not anything special, and really, y-you’ve always ma-made it really obvious we’re just really g-g-good fr-friends so...yeah! Ok! Yeah! Th-thanks for the snack, Daichi, I’ll, j-just...” 

_Man. Talking is hard._

Daichi was only just learning this.

“...I’ll just go.”

Koushi turned his back and started to walk away as quickly as possible.

His shoulders were shaking, he’d balled the wrapper for his meat bun up in his fist. He was really hurting. 

He really loved Daichi.

Well, talking might still be hard, but moving wasn’t, because one second Koushi was walking and the next thing he knew he was being picked up clear off the ground.

“Really!?”

There it was, there was Daichi’s voice. He’d been looking for that. 

Suga felt his heart near burst when he got spun around found himself standing underneath the newly replaced lamp over their heads that hadn’t yet come on. The sun was almost set, and darkness was settling like a warm blanket over the school.

Daichi’s eyes looked warm and happy, which didn’t make much sense because the alpha didn’t love him like that.

The brunette took a step back and pulled a ring box from his pocket.

“I wanted to give this too you...but I was too scared.”

He offered the box to Suga. 

“I...wanted to ask you to court me but...I thought you were waiting for someone else.” 

Koushi gently knocked the box aside and threw his arms around the alphas neck.

“I was waiting...for _you_.” He whispered. 

He found himself getting dipped into a world of gentle words and loving eyes filled with promise of a good, no, a great future.

The lamp above their heads buzzed into light as their lips met, bathing them in a warm yellow glow, and marking the first day of the rest of their lives.

 

**_Present day._ **

 

Daichi skidded to a halt, leaning on his knees and panting. His lungs were burning, he hadn’t run this much since college. He could feel sweat sticking to the inside of his shirt and his heartbeat was hammering frantically against his ribcage. His legs were on fire from the exertion and honestly he just wanted to collapse right here from a mixture of physical and emotional exhaustion. 

All it took, however, was a few more steps.

A few more steps to move forward, look around the corner of the building, and see Koushi sitting on the bottom step, a bag on the ground by his side. He was hugging his knees up, and crying into the fabric of his dress. His shoulders were shaking in the barely there light that was given by the moth infested yellow light on the outside of the building. 

It hadn’t been replaced for ten years, after all.

Daichi walked closer, honestly expecting Suga to start drifting away. It felt like he’d been chasing after the omega for months, when it had only been a matter of hours since they’d last seen each other. 

His hand delved into his pocket.

“Koushi.” He spoke, his voice ringing out louder than he’d intended.

Suga’s head snapped up, eyelashes heavy with tears and face red and blotchy.

Daichi held up all the notes that Koushi had left behind.

“Dai...you...” 

Koushi couldn’t find a way to end that sentence, and the silence held for a moment more. 

Daichi carefully folded the notes back up, tucked them safely into his pocket once more, and spread his arms open.

“I’m so sorry.” He said.

Koushi had _never_ moved faster in his life.

He knocked the alpha backwards with the force of them colliding and they wound up on the ground, Daichi half sat up with both arms around his mates shoulders. 

Suga had his arms locked around the former captains torso and was crying into his shoulder.

“You’re here, y-you...you ca-came here I d-didn’t think you’d come so, so, so...”

Daichi shushed him, then pressed a kiss against his forehead.

“I’d drop the whole world to chase after you.” He promised.

Koushi nuzzled against his neck. “I didn’t me-mean, I didn’t want to cause so much trouble I just...I couldn’t...”

“It’s ok.” Daichi cut him off.

“I read your notes, I know how you felt and...I can’t apologize enough times to make this ok. I didn’t even realize how little time we were spending together.”  
“But you have to work and I understand that, it’s not that, I just, I wanted you back even if it were for just a little while I just...” Koushi choked on his own sob which stopped him from trying to finish this rambling sentence.

Daichi threaded his fingers into the omegas ash blonde hair. “I don’t want you to cry anymore, Koushi...I’m just...I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, ok? I’m not angry, and you did nothing wrong.”

Suga sniffled. “Yeah?” He asked, seeming to be calming down.

Daichi simply slotted their lips together.

It was a moment that would be the start to whole new memories, right here, in this same spot. 

The same spot they had fallen in love, and shared their first kiss almost ten years ago. 

It was in this exact same place, where their picture perfect high school romance had started, that they fell in love all over again. 

“Thank you...for coming after me.” Koushi whispered into his ear when they broke apart.

“Anytime.” Daichi replied cheekily.

Suga laughed softly, _like the tinkling of a bell._

Daichi rubbed circles into his back for a few moments before speaking again.

“Are you ready? Let’s go home.”

“Yeah...let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The Daichi and Suga reunion you were all hanging in there waiting for! I hope you liked it! Well, as you all know by now, the next chapter will be the last so...thanks so much for stopping in, please drop a comment and kudos if you've never been here before! I'll see you next time, for the last time, until next time! XD Thanks for reading!


	89. Click {Multiple, The End}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come, this is the final chapter of this ridiculously long story I never thought I'd actually manage to finish! I'm not gonna get all emotional just yet, I'm gonna ask you all to just please enjoy the chapter one last time, and I'll say my piece in the end notes! So...  
> Please enjoy~

 

**_Chat name: Pack Mates Unite!!! (“⌒∇⌒”)_ **

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** We’re on the train, we’ll be home in a few hours.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** YOU FOUND SUGA-CHAN!?

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** MOM!? 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Yeah...sorry for all the trouble I caused, guys. I’m ok now, I’m with Dai. We’ll be home soon. 

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** Thank goodness! I was worried!

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Who are you and what have you done with the snake

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** Oh, please, Tetsu, I thought we established I wasn’t the spawn of satan? 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Debatable.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** Suga, are you ok? Ignore the two idiots, I’m still worried.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** But you’re just perpetually worried all the time. 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Or angry.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Sometimes both.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Mostly both.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** SHUT UP I HAVE RIGHTS YOU CAN TALK WHEN YOU’RE PREGNANT

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I’m alright, really. I just had some things I needed to sort out inside my own head and I felt like I needed to go home. 

 

 ** _Yamaguchi T.:_** I’m so glad you’re ok Suga-san!

 

 ** _Yamaguchi K.:_** ye

 

 _ **Yamaguchi T.:**_ ye?

 

 _ **Yamaguchi K.:**_ ye

 

 _ **Yamaguchi T.:**_ Ok then.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** Even I was starting to get concerned.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** Wow, it must have been really bad then.

 

 ** _Tsukishima K.:_** You’ve been couched. 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** (;*_*;)

 

 ** _Kyoutani S.:_** Suga-san I hope me and Ken moving in didn’t have anything to do with this? 

 

 ** _Kyoutani K.:_** if it did...sorry?

 

 ** _Kyoutani S.:_** That doesn’t sound sincere at all!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** It wasn’t you guys, it’s been a long time coming, alright? Like I said, I’m ok now. How is everyone else doing?

 

 ** _Azumane Y.:_** I’m doing great! :D Just finished up with my last class of the day! 

 

 ** _Azumane A.:_** I’m well, though I have a huge stack of case work to do...

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** Just wrapped up my last commission of the month!

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** And I just started maternity leave so I’m bored out of my mind and am currently doodling all of your faces in my sketchbook. I gave Suga halo.

 

 _ **Sawamura K.:**_ Awwww

 

 _ **Haiba M.:**_ and I gave a choice few insulting mustaches.

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** I am suspicious.

 

 ** _Haiba M.:_** and I'm adding devil horns

 

 ** _Bokuto Ke.:_** I am doing quite well. 

 

 ** _Bokuto K.:_** Hey hey hey! Doing GREAT! 

 

 ** _Mattsukawa I.:_** Prepare for trouble...

 

 ** _Mattsukawa T.:_**...AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!

 

 ** _Tanaka C.:_** We’ll take that as a check that you’re doing just fine. I’m pretty good myself. 

 

 ** _Tanaka R.:_** Same here! Nothing to complain about! Just working hard and keeping on keeping on!

 

 ** _Kageyama S.:_** I’m so great! I learned how to bake these yummy tart things from Hitoka! :D :D :D :D :D

 

 ** _Shimizu H.:_** Aww Shouyou (*´ω ‘ *)

 

 ** _Kageyama T.:_** STOP WITH THE...I quit. I’m doing ok. Better now that Suga-san is coming home. 

 

 ** _Shimizu K.:_** I am also doing well, and I am in a much better mood now that I know Suga will be home with us soon. 

 

 ** _Terushima Y.:_** Everything is aces now that everyone will be back safe soon!

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** Same thing Yuuji said, just with a lot less enthusiasm. 

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** That describes you pretty well, Poppet. 

 

 ** _Terushima S.:_** Shut up cheese weasel. 

 

 ** _Tsukishima T.:_** CHEESE WEASEL I STILL CAN’T OH MY GOD I’M LAUGHING SO HARD IT HUUUURTS

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** I also find it rather humorous. And I am in good health, thank you for asking, Suga. 

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Sure thing Waka. 

 

 ** _Semi K.:_** I’m fine, and I’m glad you’re ok Suga-san!

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** Yeah, I’m good, and it’s really nice to hear you two are on the way back!

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** You guys are too much. I love you guys. You know what?

 

**_Sawamura K. has changed the chat name to One Pack_ **

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** I think that really fits. 

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** I couldn’t agree more, Suga-chan! Aw, I love it! After all, that’s what a pack is for, don’t you think? We all teamed up when we were at our lowest points, and even though we weren’t all the best of friends in high school, we found a way to work together, and live together! We helped each other out, and when we needed help, someone was always there! That’s how it’s always gonna be, today, tomorrow, and forever! We’re always gonna be one pack, all together! I really don’t think life my could have been any better up until now! I wouldn’t change a thing!

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_**...

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** Waka don’t

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_**...

 

 _ **Semi E.:**_ Waka don't.

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_**...

 

 _ **Semi K.:**_ Wakatoshi-san please don't.

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_**...

 

 ** _Ushijima W.:_** Your life would have been better if you had come to Shiratorizawa.

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** GOD DaMMIT FREaKiNG fREAK YOu FrEAkING WaKA yOU FReAKINg AsShOle I WaS TRyING tO sAY SoMeTHiNg NiCE AnD UpLiFTINg AND YOoOoOoOOOOU FREAKING HAD To JuSTT RUiIIIN iT!? 

 

**_Ushijima W. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Iwaizumi T.:_** FREAKING GET BACK HERE I AM NOT DONE YOU YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH

 

**_Iwaizumi T. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Iwaizumi H.:_** And here we go again

 

**_Iwaizumi H. has gone offline._ **

 

**_Multiple members have gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Semi E.:_** See you all at home!

 

**_Semi E. has gone offline._ **

 

**_Multiple members have gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Haiba L.:_** I’ll be back soon! I’m at the trolley stop now!

 

**_Multiple members have gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Ushijima S.:_** Waka this is why I love you XD

 

**_Ushijima S. has gone offline._ **

 

**_Multiple members have gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Well.

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** I guess that’s it.

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Nah, it’s not over yet. It’ll all blow up all over again by dinnertime. Then we’ll be right back where we started. Not like that’s a bad thing at all.

 

 ** _Sawamura D.:_** Yeah, I guess that’s saying something.

 

**_Sawamura D. has gone offline._ **

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** For what it’s worth Tooru, that was beautiful. It really is true, too. We’re all here together, aren’t we?

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_**...

 

 ** _Sawamura K.:_** Yeah, I’d like to think so.

 

**_Sawamura K. has gone offline._ **

 

**_You have exited One Pack._ **

 

.

.

.

And so, with the click of a button, the screen went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!   
> Man, that was one heck of a ride wasn't it? I really was considering making this even longer but...I just felt really happy with ending it here, and I have so many ideas stacked up, really, I just...I like it ending here. I like it ending in the group chat because I felt like writing a chapter with everyone actually together was gonna be too hard, and just...the story never ends, you know? I mean, poor Suga still has to make dinner when he gets back to the pack house ;-;   
> Just so you all know! I'll probably post a short chapter here just to let everyone know when my next ongoing is up on the sight, I'm split between a multiple pairing AU that would be titled 'The Issue with Expeditions' or a shorter idea with LevYaku as the main pairing and have YamaKen and IwaOi as the back up ships that would be called, as of now, 'Don't believe me' or something along those lines. The first one would have to do with this idea of the group of half of each ship going on an expedition to this island that people have been rumoring to be haunted and have magical and strange creatures living on it, and that no one can ever get close to it without crashing their ship. They manage to make it onto the island without dying, but what they find there is something they never expected. The other one would be about Morisuke, youngest of a family of necromancers, living a life where everyone but his family and the creepy gamer kid think he's crazy.   
> Well, them, and a transfer student from Russia...but I digress ;)   
> Anyway! Back onto the topic of One Pack! This story has meant to much to me, and I really appreciate all of the support and love that it got! I don't think I'll ever be able to write something that will garner this much attention ever again! All I can say is that I really hope that I'll see some familiar names on some of my newer ongoings now that this monster of a fanfic has been put to rest. I just hope that everyone in the Haikyuu ABO fandom is left with a little bit more reading material, you know? That's all from me, so here's Amethyst, saying, please drop a comment down below, they help the pack live on forever!   
> Thanks so much for reading, and hopefully I'll see you all again very soon! :D


	90. Questionable {My New Ongoing!}

Hi everyone! I know this is a bit soon, but I've decided to do the necromancer LevYaku AU for my next ongoing! I probably won't be SUPER long, but it'll still be a ton of fun, and I'm gonna file away 'The Issue with Expeditions' to do after that if I haven't got anything else going on! I'm really excited for this story, and if you want to check it out, I'd be so grateful to see some familiar pen names! Here's the summary if you're curious!

 

**_“So...you can see dead people, evil spirits, mischievous creatures, and demons.”_ **

**_“...yeah.”_ **

**_“Are you sure you’re not crazy?”_ **

**_“It’s questionable.”_ **

**_***_ **

**_Morisuke’s the youngest in a family of necromancers. He spends his weekends going to the movies with his friend group five strong, and he doesn’t have to pay for tickets for the four dead ones. He has tea with the demons in his basement. He practices volleyball in the front yard while trying not to piss off the touchy garden sprites. No one’s ever had much interest in him, and the only breathing friend he has is a fellow necromancer born into a family of non-seer’s._ **

**_Well, there’s him, and there’s this tall half Russian kid who isn’t too hard on the eyes that’s been trying to get closer to him, but, Mori’s not exactly sure he’s ready to have another person in his already closed off, otherworldly life. Isn't the ghost posse and the exiled servants of satan enough?_ **

**_But with the help of some matchmaking ghosts, a demon duo in the basement, a ring from the other side, and a conveniently timed thunderstorm, things just might work out for the best._ **

**_Maybe._ **

**_Morisuke isn’t exactly an optimist._ **

 

 ****There ya go! I really hope you'll all check it out, it should be hitting the site sometime tonight or tomorrow as I finish up the last of the editing for the first chapter! I'm really excited to work on this story, so I think you'll all find my hard work to be enjoyable!

That's all for One Pack, for real this time, thanks so much to each and every person who read, commented, and gave me so much support to finish this monster of a story! See ya on 'Questionable', at least, I hope!

_-Amethyst_

**Author's Note:**

> That's all! Please let me know if you liked it, what ships you want to see features more then others, and above all else if you think this is worth continuing! Thanks as always for reading and please read again next time!


End file.
